


The Masquerade

by storiedsilence



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 194,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiedsilence/pseuds/storiedsilence
Summary: When Queen Serenity falls suddenly ill she decides it's time to find her daughter, Princess Serenity - a husband. What better way to search for one than to host a Masquerade ball every week? People from around the galaxy are invited - including the Sailor Senshi! Drama ensues as the Senshi fall in love with handsome generals and Serena discovers the man behind the mask...





	1. Invitations for a Fighting Chance

“A husband?” Serena threw her hands in the air, her facing heating up in embarrassment just at the mention of something so trivial in the face of her mother’s illness. “I’ve barely turned seventeen. I still have a year at least, until I am required to marry. And that’s the last thing on my mind while you’re lying here sick, Mama.” Serena bent down on her knees and took her mother’s sickly white hand in her own, stroking circles around her mother’s knuckles, something she had done as a child whenever her mother told her stories and legends and fairytales of their great moon kingdom. Her mother’s voice had always been comfort like the smooth sand among a bed of rocks. Serena would sit by her mother’s side like this, her hands clasped around her mother’s, her head resting on her lap, listening carefully so that she did not miss a word of the princess’ adventure or the villain’s demise.

Queen Serenity stroked her daughter’s endless golden blonde hair and repeated what she had said before. “I know this seems too soon, sweetheart but you know as well as I that with this sickness I won’t be able to rule our kingdom for much longer. When I am gone –”

Serena cut her off, “You’re not dying, Mama. Don’t even speak that way.”

“Serena, just listen, please.” Her mother breathed. Serena could hear the strain it put on her to sit up and speak like this so she remained silent as her mother continued. “When I am gone, you will need to take the throne as my rightful heir and Queen. But when you do, I know for certain that the Senate will push for a royal marriage. And the Senate cares only about what’s best for the kingdom, not about whom you love. What I’m trying to say is – I want you to find a husband before you become Queen, before I’m gone. That way I can make sure you marry someone whom you love, rather than someone the Senate believes will bring the most benefit to the kingdom.”

_Marriage?_ Serena couldn’t help the shiver down her spine. Marriage was something she knew she would have to do one day, something she had even fantasized about, but in this moment the knowledge of impending marriage seemed like a vast and unknown event she was not ready for. “But Mama, what would be so wrong with who the Senate picks?” Serena mumbled.

“What?”

“I said, what would be so wrong with marrying whom the Senate chooses for me? I would be helping my kingdom as my first act as queen.” Serena did not look her mother in the eyes, knowing she would find surprise.

“You cannot be serious, Serena. You want to marry someone who you barely know? Someone that you don’t love? Someone that the Senate chooses for you? What happened to my little girl who only dreamed of being in love?” Queen Serenity lifted her daughter’s head off her lap and studied her face. “What’s wrong? What’s making you say this?”

“Nothing. Besides, I don’t want to think about marriage and husbands right now. I want to be by your side. I can’t think of anything else while you are sick, Mama. I can spend my time with you, and when the time comes, I’ll just marry whomever the Senate chooses.” Serena looked down at her hands, avoiding her mother’s eyes again.

Queen Serenity put a hand to her daughter’s chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes again. Blue eyes staring back at the same blue. “No. There’s something else that’s bothering you. You are not the kind of person to sit by and marry someone you don’t know.”

Serena couldn’t hold it in any longer; she got up with a sigh and shrugged her shoulders bitterly. “That’s the thing, Mama. I don’t actually _know_ _anyone_. I’ve been in this castle and in its grounds almost my entire life. And I know it’s because I’m the princess and that it’s for my own safety, but Mama, I haven’t met someone around my age since...since Daddy died.”

Then the moment Serena had been dreading came, the reason she didn’t want to say anything in the first place. The moment when her mother’s eyes looked away almost lost in a sad daze. The same look she got every time Serena mentioned her father after he died when she was only six years old. It was the same look her mother gave her over the years whenever she asked if she could leave the castle grounds. It was always followed by the words, “It’s just too dangerous for you out there, sweetheart.” So, for the eleven years since her father’s death, Serena had learned to accept that her world would only consist of her large castle and the moon gardens in the castle grounds that her father had taught her to love. She accepted that her only company would be the echoes of the empty halls and her busy and sad mother.

“I know you hate that I have kept you here, sweetheart, but it’s for the best. Try to understand.” Queen Serenity pleaded softly to her daughter. Serena turned away to hide tears. Serena did not understand how her mother thought she could find a husband if she was never even let outside the castle grounds.

Queen Serenity spoke again. “I understand that you don’t really know anyone your age, but that’s exactly what I was getting to Serena.” Serena turned to face her mother again, after the tears had all dried up. “I want to hold a ball for you. Every week. I want you to be able to meet men and women your age. I want you to find someone you love. I want you to find someone to _marry_ at these balls.”

Serena stared incredulously at her mother. “A ball? You can’t be serious.”

“But I am. At the end of every week, the castle will hold balls where men and women around your age, from around the galaxy, will come to dance and eat and enjoy themselves. All the while, you will find someone you want to marry.” Queen Serenity smiled, pleased with her plan.

_People my age?_ Serena couldn’t contain her surprise. Never in her life had she ever thought her mother would do something as spontaneous as letting her meet hundreds of people her age. Though in hindsight, her mother was still sticking to her principles of keeping Serena trapped in the castle grounds. Her mother was bringing the people to her but not letting Serena out herself. A brilliant plan, really. But there was still something her mother had overlooked.

“That’s all seems wonderful, Mama. But, everyone will know I’m the _princess_ of the Moon. There will be no end to the line of suitors and deceivers because the men will all want to be the future king and the women will know that nothing has better benefits than being friends with the most powerful princess in the galaxy. Your balls will be filled with nothing more than liars, cheaters and deceivers, nothing I haven’t encountered before, of course. But you can’t expect me to fall in love when the cards are all stacked up against me.”

Before the queen could reply, a knock came at the heavy double doors to the Queen’s chambers. “You may enter.”

In scuttled a maid, with flaming red hair, something very uncommon in the Moon kingdom. The maid was about Serena’s height and she wore her unusual hair in a tight French braid. Her face was sprinkled with freckles around her nose. Her bright green eyes were averted down and her hands were clasped in front of her apron as she bowed to the Queen and Serena in turn.

The Queen rubbed her forehead softly, “Right, I almost forgot. Serena, this is your new maid, Sophie. She will be aiding you with getting ready for each ball and helping you while I am ill. I wanted you to have someone when I can’t be there, especially with the upcoming tension of the balls.”

“Mama, you still can’t be serious about those balls after all I’ve just told you!”

“Serena, you will have to face liars, cheaters and deceivers all the time when you are queen, you might as well start now.” Queen Serenity said firmly.

“Dealing with that as queen is one thing, but having to climb through a haystack to find a husband seems unfair to me. There has to be another way of approaching this.” Serena implored.

“There is no other way, Serena. Let’s just try this shall we? We can stop if it really isn’t working.” The Queen gave her a hopeful look.

It was that moment when the quiet maid finally spoke up. “If I may interrupt, my lady, why not try a masquerade?”

“A masquerade?” Serena turned to the maid and really _looked_ at her for the first time since she came in. The maid seemed to be around fifteen years old, much younger than Serena’s other maids. The girl had round and soft features that made her look kind. Serena couldn’t help noticing that the girl never stopped twisting her fingers in her apron.  “What do you mean by a masquerade?”

The maid hesitated, and then spoke again with more confidence than before. “The men and women who come to the ball, including yourself, Princess, you would all wear _masks_. No one would know who the other person is.” 

“No one would know...That’s a brilliant idea!” Serena exclaimed turning to her mother. “Mama, it’s the perfect plan. If everyone’s wearing a mask then no one will know who I am!”

“And that’s a good thing?” The Queen teased.

“You said your name was Sophie, right?” Serena addressed the maid.

“Yes, Princess.” Sophie bowed.

“Don’t call me that. And don’t bow. I hate it when they bow. You are now my friend Sophie, and we are going to have a lot of fun together.” Serena smiled at the scandalized look on Sophie’s face at the words _friend_ and _fun_.

“I’m glad you’re finally enjoying yourself, sweetheart.” The Queen smiled and Serena offered a smile back. Finally, some hope was stirring inside her. _I’m going to meet people!_ The Queen called one of her assistants in. “You may start on the invitations, I want them sent out by tomorrow; make sure to add that the balls will be Masquerade, and that they will begin next week.”

“Yes, my lady.”

 

 

 

“It’s all over the papers, Mina! The Queen is hosting balls every week to find the Princess a husband!” Artemis exclaimed, his whiskers twitching slightly in his excitement. The white cat had jumped on to Mina’s bed this morning meowing on and on about the Masquerade balls that were starting next week.

“I know, I know. You’ve said that about ten times in the past two minutes, Artemis! Now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep!”

The blonde haired girl pulled the blanket over her head again but Artemis wasn’t having it. He pulled the covers back down and settled himself on Mina’s stomach, looking intently at her. “You know what you have to do, Mina. This is your chance to start your mission. It’s your destiny to protect the Moon Princess. You have to find a way to get invited to those balls.”

Mina glared at Artemis. “I know what my mission is, Artemis. Believe me, I know better than you think. Now, can you let me go back to sleep?”

“Are you not listening to me? You have to get yourself invited to those balls! It’s the only chance you’ll have!” Artemis meowed louder in Mina’s ear.

Mina pushed the white cat off her stomach and placed him on the floor next to her bed and stated calmly. “In about a minute someone will knock at the door.”

“What? What are you talking about Mina? Have you gone insane? I’m talking about important things right now!”

“Just wait for one minute and you’ll see.” Mina repeated. Artemis saw no point in arguing further and decided to wait the minute.

Just as Mina predicted, a knock came at the door a minute later and she finally got up from her small bed tucked into the corner of her one bedroom house. It was nearly eleven in the morning; no one would knock on Mina’s door at this time in the day, not anyone Artemis knew of at least.

“Artemis, get the door while I change.” Artemis obliged silently walking to the door. He opened it with the button Mina had installed on the wall for him next to the umbrella stand, to find one of the Queen’s many messengers, a pudgy looking man, dressed in the customary royal purple robes and hat along with a bursting messenger bag.

“Good morning! Is your mistress home by chance, good cat?” The man asked looking down at Artemis pleasantly.

“Why yes, she’ll be out shortly. May I ask what you are delivering?” Artemis asked politely.

“The Queen’s invitations of course! I’ve been out all mornin’ delivering them to all the noble young men and women in the Moon kingdom. Though I got the lucky end of the stick, some of the others had to head out to the other planets to deliver invitations to the foreign princes and princesses.”

“Invitations! Surely not to the Masquerade balls, are they?” Artemis jumped up on his back paws in excitement.

“The very same!” The messenger chuckled just as Mina emerged from the bathroom dressed properly for a young woman in a simple yellow dress and her hair tied with a red ribbon. “Why hello, Princess Venus! I’m pleased to be the messenger to deliver your invitation to the Masquerade balls!” The messenger bowed deeply while extending his hand with the invitation from his bag.

“The pleasure is all mine thank you.” Mina said taking the silver invitation from him.

“I’ll be off then, Princess! Glad I didn’t need to come all the way to Venus to see you! It’ll be very convenient that you live here in the Moon kingdom while going the balls every week, won’t it? I’ve got to deliver more invitations, good day madam!” And with a flourish the messenger left.

“If you knew that an invitation would come, why didn’t you tell me?!” Artemis exclaimed.

“Well, I didn’t _know_ _necessarily_ that I would get one, but really who are we kidding? I’m the Princess of Venus! Besides, there’s no way the Queen would forget us.” Mina turned to sit on the couch and read the invitation.

“ _Us?_ Us as in who?” Artemis asked suspiciously.

Mina looked up. “Who else? I know it’s been about eleven years since we’ve seen each other, let alone talked, but even if the other girls have forgotten, there’s no way the Queen would.”

Artemis was more confused now. “The girls?”

Mina gave Artemis a mischievous smile. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” Mina laughed. “The princesses of the other planets. The other guardians. The _Sailor Senshi_ , of course!”

 

 

“Mom!” exclaimed Ami. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming home until next week.”

“The Queen gave me the rest of the week off while she prepares for the Masquerade balls which I would be no help to her for. As the Consul of the Queen I know how to handle issues of the court and the kingdom, but not invitations and table settings for a ball!” Consul Mercury laughed lightly tossing her blue hair – a shade darker than Ami’s and much longer – off her shoulder.

“Well that’s good for me, Mom! I haven’t seen you in ages! I’m glad you’re home!” And Ami meant it; she rarely got to see her mother who was always busy being the Consul to the Queen and head of the Senate. Even when her mother was home on Mercury, her time was spent in her office working.

“Well, I’m glad I’m home too. And I’ve brought you something exciting!” Consul Mercury exclaimed. Ami was cautious; her mother’s definition of something exciting was much different from hers. Her mother pulled from her briefcase a silver envelope marked on the back in white ink. _To Princess Mercury_.

_The ball_. Ami sighed. “Isn’t this exciting? The Queen gave me this invitation herself so that I could give it to you! You’ve been invited to a ball, Ami! And the Princess’ ball no less. You’ll be able to meet young men and women all your age! Even the Princess herself!” Her mother looked very eager as she pushed the invitation into Ami’s reluctant hands.

“The ball? Really?” Ami looked away. “I don’t think I want to go though, Mom.”

“Well that’s ridiculous Ami. Think about it intelligently like I always tell you to. You’ve been reading those engineering and computer books from Earth again, haven’t you?” Consul Mercury glanced at the stack hidden behind the government and law books her mother made her read. “I don’t want you polluting your brain with such silly ideas, Ami. You have to think about your future.” Ami hated it when her mother spoke of her ‘future’. She hated the way her mother got that look in her eyes of the ‘great’ and ‘intelligent’ things Ami would do. “You’ll be Consul one day and you have to know how to handle the people and the Senate. Going to these balls with be good for you. You’ll be able to meet the Princess who you will work for as Consul one day and you’ll be able to meet the noblemen and women who will take their parents’ place in the Senate. This is your chance to get ready for your future, set up your contacts, and build your network for when you take my place.” Consul Mercury encouraged.   
“I don’t know, Mom. I don’t think I can handle all that. I’d much rather to s-stay at home h-here.” Ami mumbled, but at the scandalized look on her mother’s face she added, “And I’ll r-read up on all the books you’ve g-given me on the S-S-Senate and law. Please just don’t make m-me go to the b-balls. I don’t want t-to... I don’t want to h-have t-to....m-meet p-people...or –”

“That’s enough, Ami. Stop stuttering. I’ve told you over and over again that it makes you sound stupid. You have to learn to change that before you go out to talk with proper society. And that’s enough talk about not going. You’re going no matter what. I won’t let you stay here when you could be out getting perfect contacts for you future in the Senate.”

“But, Mother.”

“That’s enough, Ami. I don’t want to have to take your computer away to make you listen. You are going and that’s final.” Consul Mercury straightened her suit and picked up her briefcase again. “I have to go attend to some business and then I’ll be working in my office until late, so don’t wait up for me and go to sleep early. You have a lot of studying to do tomorrow. I’m off.” Ami’s mother kissed her lightly on the forehead and was gone as quickly as she had come.

Ami sank down into her chair in front of her computer, a state of the art model made only in Mercury as was most of the new technology in the galaxy. Her fingers roamed over the covers of the many books her mother had assigned her to read and memorize. Her fingers then roamed over the covers of the books that her father once owned, the books on computers and engineering – everything Ami loved. She still remembered when her father used to sit her on his lap while he studied these books into the night reading her things from them that made no sense at all to her when she was so young.

Ami had begun to realize recently, why it was that her father had left her mother when Ami was only a young girl.

Her mother had gotten very obsessed with her ‘future’ recently and the more she got those talks from her mother, the more Ami found herself hiding away with another one of her father’s books.

Ami could barely imagine what her life would be like as Consul one day. Of days spent in Senate meetings and attending to court business. When she was younger it was easier to believe her mother’s plans for her and to even _want_ them herself. But now, she was starting to realize that being Consul may not be what she always wanted.

Ami looked down at the silver invitation in her hands. She was feeling anxious and uneasy. The mention of her having to go to a ball full of people was enough to scare her to death. Ami hadn’t been out with anyone in years. The only friends she ever had were the marine fish in the lake by Mariner castle where she lived. She couldn’t fathom having to talk and interact with complete strangers at these balls.

She opened the envelope and pulled the invitation out. She read aloud to herself, “... _you are hereby invited to the Masquerade balls._ ” Ami let out a relieved breath. She had completely forgotten that it would be a Masquerade ball. At least no one would know who she was and she wouldn’t have to necessarily talk to anyone if she didn’t want to. _I just have to get through these balls_ , she thought.

 

 

“Princess Jupiter, are you sure you want to do this?” asked the pilot of Lita’s spaceship. She could see the sweat beading off his brow. He was nervous. Just like the rest of her subjects. They were anxious and worried that she was going to have a fit while taking the spaceship to the Moon for the Princess’ Masquerade balls. Every one of them had been trying all morning to convince her out of going to the Moon.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now can we just take off already? I’m going to suffocate in here.” Lita gripped the armrests of her seat, clutching on desperately.

The pilot noticed her unease and asked again. “Are you sure that you want to do this, Lita?” Lita’s head snapped up at the use of her name rather than her title. She remembered the time when most of her subjects called her _Princess Lita_ instead of _Princess Jupiter_. The time before her parents died and before she became distant with everyone.

George, her pilot, hadn’t called her by her name in as long as she could remember since her parents died in the very spaceship crash that he had also been in. He had been piloting their spaceship when the ship went haywire and started experiencing turbulence through space that had no wind in it. George had stopped calling her by her name since then. Maybe he felt guilty for not being able to stop the ship from crashing or maybe he saw no reason to address her that way when she refused to address anyone as fondly as she did before the accident.

Lita turned away from her pilot, afraid if she looked at his sad, wrinkled face that she would see the ghosts of her parents in his eyes. “I – I...”

“Lita, I know that this is hard for you. You haven’t been on a spaceship since the accident. I just want to know if you are really ready to do this and if what you’re doing it for is worth it.” George smiled, his white mustache rising with his lips almost like whiskers.

“I have to do this, George. If I don’t do it now, if I don’t at least try, then I will never be able to do it. No matter how much this frightens me; I am more terrified that I will never be able to leave this planet. I need to do this now; this is the best reason right now for me to try.” Lita stated, trying to be firm and confident about the terrifying journey she was about to put herself through.

“Alright, Lita. We’ll be taking off in five minutes.” George sat back down in his pilot’s seat in the cockpit and gave her thumbs up right before takeoff.

_Here we go,_ she thought as they launched into the atmosphere surrounding Jupiter. Her stomach plummeted to her feet and her heart beat faster than she ever believed it could. The air to her lungs seemed to cut off and her mind sank into an endless terror that consumed her. One of her fits of terror had taken over and she knew even as she fought against her seatbelt, that it would not end until she was safe on land – safe away, anywhere but on this accursed spaceship.

 

 

 “Princess Mars, there’s someone at the front gates for you!” called one of her subjects from a safe distance across the field.

“I’m almost done, just one more shot and I’ll be there.” Rei shouted to the servant and then turned her eyes back to the round target. Her fingers itched to hit the bull’s eye one more time. Her skin chafed under the archery gear she wore on her forearms and calves. She stretched her fingers out again and bent to pick up another arrow, notching it to her flaming red bow with the skill of a pro, she aimed her shot.

_Breathe in and pull back the arrow, Rei. Good, now breathe out and release!_ Rei played her mother’s words in her mind again just like she did every single time she shot an arrow. She shot each one for her dead mother. She released her breath as well as the arrow, watching satisfied as it cut through the air at amazing speeds, hitting the bull’s eye perfectly in the center.

“Princess!” her servant called again although warily, for he was scared she might put an arrow through him for all her temper.

“Yes, I’m coming.” Rei called again, annoyed that the servant had interrupted her moment of bliss. The moment when she released the arrow and it sank right where she wanted it to. The predictability and the sureness of its success was something she admired.

Rei put down her bow and took off her archery gloves, though she did not bother taking off the rest of her gear. She headed across the archery fields towards the entrance gates to Phobos-Deimos Castle, her home.

“This is the man to see you, Princess Mars.” Her servant stated before bowing and backing away. Rei turned to the unexpected guest to find one of the Queen’s messengers dressed in royal purple, holding out a silver envelope.

“Pleasure to meet you, Princess Mars. We hope to see you at the Princess’ Masquerade balls.” And with a bow he left as well.

Rei curiously opened the silver envelope marked _To Princess Mars_ in white. Inside the envelope was a similar coloured invitation to the Princess’ Masquerade balls to be held every week.

“A ball?” Rei said to herself. She turned to the servant nearest to her. “Throw this out. Make sure no one else sees it.”

“Yes, Princess.” The servant took the invitation and scurried away quickly at her words.

Rei couldn’t believe it. When she had heard that Queen Serenity was throwing balls to find her daughter a husband she had thought they were just rumours. The superciliousness of the endeavour was laughable. She couldn’t believe that finding a husband, a _man_ was so important to these people. She didn’t understand why the lovely princess would try so hard to tie herself to man, when men only betray and deceive women.

Rei marched through the castle, at her fast pace up to her bedrooms on the third floor, the servants around the castle frantically attempting to bow as she passed by. She reached her rooms expecting to find her archery gear case and relieve herself of the horrible chafing, but instead she found in her room her inexorable father. 

Rei stopped in her tracks. “Father.” she said curtly. “What are you doing here? It’s not even my birthday and you’ve come to see me. There must be some reason.” Rei faked calmness, taking a seat in one of the couches in her room across from her father.

Her father raised his arm and threw something on the table in front of Rei. She tried not to flinch at the sudden movement, and looked closely and realized it was the invitation that she had asked to be thrown out. “So you’ve been screening my trash now? That was quite fast.”

“What _right_ do you think you have, throwing this away?” He yelled. Rei could see one of the veins on his thick neck pulsing angrily. Her father was not a tall man necessarily but he was big. And he used his size to intimidate people as often as he could.

“Every right. I’m not going to those stupid balls, so I threw the invitation away.” Rei glared.

“Not going? Ha! Don’t even think about that. You’re going to those balls whether you like it or not. Telling people that my daughter is going to those balls will bring me more business than you can even imagine! So don’t try screwing it up!” Rei contained her anger as her father spat his words out like it was a challenge to explain it all to her.

She crossed her arms and glared just as defiantly as before. “So, you still think of me as your daughter, huh? That’s an unpleasant revelation.”

Rei could do nothing in the moment when her father’s hand came down upon her face. The sound of his hand hitting her cheek echoed through the walls. “Don’t be a smartass and go to those balls or you’ll be trapped in this room until they’re over.” Her father threatened. He was always good on his threats and Rei knew that well. She was careful not to clutch her face in pain before he left the rooms and was out of sight. She did not want to give her father the satisfaction of the pain he inflicted upon her.

She couldn’t help the hot tears that rolled down her red face as she sank to the ground, the invitation falling to the floor with her. She stared at the words it. _A masquerade?  Well, at least the mask will cover the red mark on my face,_ she thought.

 

 

“But, Queen Serenity! Are you really sure about this? About these balls and the Masquerade if anything? Think about how dangerous it could be!” Serenity’s loyal advisor, Luna exclaimed from her spot on her lap. Luna’s eyes carried worry that Serenity’s own eyes mirrored.

“I know, Luna. I know how dangerous this is going to be. Between letting people in to the castle and allowing them to roam with masks on, hiding their identities, I am terrified for Serena’s safety. But, I’ve come to realize that I can’t wait any longer. I’m going to die, Luna –”

“Please don’t say that, my lady.” Luna pleaded sadly.

“I’m going to die, Luna.” The Queen repeated. “Serena needs to take the throne soon. I can’t always be there to protect her from the dangers that I’ve been keeping her from all these years. It’s been too long and I’ve realized that now. At the very least, I want her to find someone she loves and to meet the other Senshi. Which reminds me...have you sent the invitation to Earth like I asked you?”

“Yes, my lady. Though you haven’t told me who it’s for, I sent it with the messenger with an express order yesterday.” Luna replied.

“Good. I need to know Serena will be protected when I am gone. This is the only way to set things right before she takes the throne. It’s the only thing I can do that will give her a fighting chance.”

“A fighting chance against whom?” Luna asked though she knew the Queen would not say. She would not utter the name of the horrible danger, of the dangerous force that made her lock her own daughter away in her home for eleven years. 


	2. First Impressions

_What am I doing here?_ Serena thought to herself. She had woken that morning with a bad feeling in her stomach and a massive headache. Sophie had finally dragged Serena’s lazy bottom out of bed in the afternoon, after she had slept most of the morning away. When Sophie finally asked Serena why she was so reluctant to wake up, Serena replied, “Because I don’t think I’m ready for the real world today. I’d much rather stay where my dreams will protect me.”

“That’s no way to talk, Princess. Now hurry along into the bath. We can’t have you smelling like drool at the ball tonight.” Sophie said, readying the bath with the scent of roses.

“I do not drool! And stop calling me Princess! I told you I don’t like it! Just call me Serena.”

“Sure, Princess.” Sophie teased.

“You know, for someone who’s two years younger than me, you really do like to baby me.” Serena called from behind the shoji screen in the corner of the room.

“Just trying to help, Princess.” Sophie chuckled before leaving her to her bath.

Serena could still smell the scent of roses on her skin now from the bath Sophie had made. She couldn’t believe the number of layers Sophie had forced her in for the ball. First, Sophie had given her a plain white chemise to put on under the dress, but when she brought out the tight fitting corset Sophie had to run five times around the room chasing Serena before she would put it on. After that came the petticoat for under Serena’s skirt. Sophie had hoped to put a hoop cage on her, but Serena drew the line there and Sophie settled with giving her another petticoat instead, to add volume beneath her skirt. Finally, Serena was pulled into her gossamer silk white dress for the ball. The dress had a tight fit bodice that emphasized Serena’s small waist, covered in tiny silver roses. The dress had a relatively modest neckline along with long lace sleeves that clung to Serena’s arms.

Serena felt nothing less of the princess that she was, but the whole endeavour of dressing up so lavishly was very new to her. Not having gone out much in the past eleven years, this was the first experience where she really had an occasion to dress up, and try to be...well, pretty.

“May I say, Princess. You look absolutely wonderful! You’ll be able to find a husband in no time!” Sophie exclaimed putting the finishing touches on Serena’s hair. She had styled it as per Serena’s desires – two balls of hair atop either side of her head and the rest of her endless golden locks flowing down from them.

“Do you really think so, Sophie?” Serena said quietly. Her initial confidence when she had accepted the idea had slowly faded over the past week as countless worries plagued her. She wondered whether she would even be able to approach and talk and get to know a complete stranger, let alone enough to know if she was in love. She wondered whether wearing the lacy white mask on her dressing table would give her the courage to go through with all of this.

“Do I think so? I know, Princess.” Sophie kneeled down on the floor to face Serena sitting in her chair in front of the mirror. She put a hand over Serena’s and said, “Don’t fret, Princess. Good things will surely happen if you have a little faith.”

It was with that little faith that Serena walked hesitantly into the crowded ballroom that night. The room was filled with the hundreds of guests that her mother had invited herself. Every single one of them was a hand-picked choice of hers. Serena couldn’t even imagine how long her mother must’ve been planning this before she even told her of her plans. She made a mental-note to ask her mother about it later.

Serena looked out around the ballroom. It was a breathtaking sight. The decorators had really out done themselves. The tables were covered in cream coloured sheets, and atop each was a centerpiece of white roses and clear crystals. The walls held small lanterns that were covered in crescent moon designs and the hors d’oeuvres table had a tall chocolate fountain much to Serena’s delight. But the most breathtaking sight of it all was how the ceiling of the ballroom had been enchanted to have hundreds of little hanging silver crystals that shone so bright that they cast a moonlike glow on the room. Serena loved the glow of the crystals. A kind of lighting she had gotten used to over the years as it was the same light that she had in her own bedroom. Her mother must’ve known the crystals would calm her. She made another mental-note to thank her mother again.

Serena gazed out at the multitude of people; women dressed in silk gowns of every shade possible and men in their finely tailored suits and tuxedos. The masks upon the brows of every one of her guests had been to protect her from deceit but in the moment it made her feel scared and alone, surrounded by strangers in disguise.

Serena clung carefully to her skirts with her right hand as she walked by groups of people; some who recognized each other even with the masks on, some who had made new friends in the short little time they had so far, and some who hoped to make an acquaintance with the handsome girl or boy across the room. Serena passed by all these different groups without feeling like she belonged to a single one. She watched from afar at the few couples who had already begun to dance to the lovely music played by the string quartet in the corner of the room. Many people we slowly joining in, pulling a partner along or shyly walking to the center of ballroom.

Serena looked around the room again, wondering if anyone would ask her to dance, but when no one came for quite a while and the string quartet had begun a new set, Serena decided to take a seat by the side of the room.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she would never find a husband. Maybe she was doomed to live out her life alone. Maybe all this work was for nothing. Such were the thoughts that ran through Serena’s mind when she felt the slightest of taps on her shoulder.

Serena lifted her eyes to find a man, tall and handsome, with dark blue hair and light purple eyes covered by a black mask. His white suit decorated with blue designs on the front.

“May I interrupt your thoughts, my lady, to ask for the pleasure of a dance with yourself?” The man extended his hand to her politely and Serena couldn’t help swooning inside. _He’s gorgeous!_ She thought.

Containing a giddy smile, Serena took his hand as he led her out to the center of the dance floor. He bowed first as customary when starting a dance and Serena followed with a curtsy. The man took her gloved hand in his and swept her into a light waltz.

Serena couldn’t contain her excitement. The man finally spoke, “I am known as Prince Diamond. I know it’s expected that we not reveal ourselves to keep up the masquerade, but I feel that I need you to know at least my name for us to get to know each other, don’t you think?”

“Of course, Prince Diamond. I completely understand. Though you must not think ill of me, if I do not disclose my name as well.” Serena smiled. “So tell me, Prince Diamond. Um...what brings you to these balls?” Serena internally slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

Diamond merely laughed and said, “Well, I’m here for the same reason any other man is here for. To meet a beautiful girl such as yourself.”

Serena felt a blush rise to her cheeks, “You flatter me, Prince, but I’m sure I’m not the only pretty girl you could find in this room to dance with.”

“That is true, but no other girl would captivate me as you do while stepping on my feet.” Prince Diamond teased.

“What? I’m so sorry! Have I hurt you?” Serena let go of the Prince and frantically glanced at their feet.

The prince chuckled and took up the dance position again swiftly. Serena’s breath was caught in her throat at the sudden tingly feeling of his hand pressing between her shoulder blades. _So this what if feels like, to dance with someone._

 

 

The instinct to hide was far too strong for Ami to handle. She could barely hold herself back from running across the room in her fancy blue dress, in a freak attempt to hide somewhere, anywhere, where no one could find her. Though no one was directly looking at her, the walls seemed to close in on her and the feeling of being watched and judged increased by the tenfold as she tried her to best to quickly move to the back of the room where less guests were hanging around. The back of the room was lined with heavy indigo blue curtains against the wall. It was curious that they merely covered walls, and upon closer inspection she found that the curtains hid a small alcove of space with a bench behind the curtains.

Ami’s heart lifted at such a welcome sight, of seclusion and haven. She scurried inside pulling the monstrously huge curtains closed. She sat down carefully on the old wooden bench and pulled the computer engineering book that she had been carrying tucked under her left arm. She sighed with relief at last, her mind put at ease with a simple place to herself and a book to read.

She was disappointed though that the alcove provided little light from the lantern that hung above the bench. Ami would need more light than the lantern could offer to be able to read clearly. She exercised her only option; to open the curtains slightly to let in some light.

Ami leaned forward in her seat on the bench, the book open on her lap; she attempted at carefully pulling the curtains aside but to no avail as the curtains were much too heavy. She placed the book on the bench and got up, using both hands to pull the curtains.

Ami, so focused on her task did not realize that there was a person standing in front of the curtain on the opposite side from her. She pulled the curtains back to find herself facing the broad back of a tall young man.

The man’s long curly brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail that brushed Ami’s cheek just before she jumped back in surprise, pulling the curtain with her. She let out a shot yelp as the heavy section of the curtain fell down upon her. She could barely breathe under the weight, when at last the huge thing was lifted from her body. She opened her eyes and her vision was filled only with a great big pair of bright green eyes.

Ami screamed.

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down!” The green-eyed boy whisper-yelled, attempting to cover her mouth before she called a crowd to them.

Ami stopped screaming but started struggling against the boy’s slim fingers that held her down and that covered her mouth. Finally, she croaked out two words, “L-let go.”

“Alright, but only if you promise not to scream.” the boy said, his face still inches from hers and his green eyes scrutinizing her.

Ami nodded soundlessly afraid.

The boy let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets in one smooth motion. Ami let out a gasp and curled into herself, shrinking away from him.

She could not handle this boy. He was a _boy_ first of all, and she couldn’t remember the last time – if there was any at all – that she had seen a boy’s face so close up. Secondly, he was a _person_ and people weren’t really Ami’s _forte_. She didn’t talk to people if she could help it and she had absolutely no friends expect the marine fish she kept. Ami could handle books and numbers and words and anything inanimate save for animals, but when it came down to people, Ami was like a deer caught in headlights, scared, confused, and frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. Which is how she sat in front of the long haired boy with the bright green eyes, scared for her life as if he was going to gobble her up for dinner.

Though she couldn’t help noticing the way he fidgeted non-stop as he stood before her searching for something to say, staring at her in confusion. His fingers had left his pockets now and they played with the end of his dark green tie. He bounced on his feet as if getting ready to run a race at a moment’s notice. But to Ami the most frustrating trait of all was how he never stopped smiling at her. From the moment he pulled the curtain off her, until now as he stood before her, a lopsided grin never stopped tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The boy grinned embarrassedly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “I didn’t know there was someone behind the curtains. I just thought it was a wall. I’m sorry if I scared you, are you alright?” The boy took a step toward her.

Ami shrank against the back of the bench. She hated herself for the stutter that came out, “It-it’s o-okay. I-I’m f-fine.”

“Are you sure? You sound like you’re scared I’m going to eat you or something. Though I probably will.” The boy laughed, and the most endearing set of wrinkles appeared by the corners of his eyes.

Ami gulped nervously.

“I’m only joking! Don’t look so scared! You’re making me feel bad.” The boy took off his white mask in a show of faith and held out a hand to her along with another smile. “I’m Zoisite. What’s your name?”

Ami stared blankly at his outstretched hand and merely stated quietly. “Ami.”

The boy – Zoisite smiled and awkwardly put his hand back in his pocket.

Ami decided to take her light blue mask off as well. It was the least she could do after screaming in his ear before and not shaking his hand.

And once again Zoisite smiled but bigger this time. It was as if he had an endless supply of smiles that he was willing to give out like candy to children on Halloween.

“So..If you don’t mind me asking, Ami, what’re you doing here all alone in this space behind the curtains?” Zoisite asked. Ami could see the plain curiosity on his face.

Ami didn’t answered right away but eventually she replied so quietly that Zoisite had to lean over to hear her, much to her apprehension. “I-I didn’t want to be a-around so many p-p-people...”

“Oh well, I can understand that. I mean there’s a ton of people here tonight, it’s pretty suffocating to me too, and hence why I was all the way back here. But why be... Is that a book? Have you been reading back here?”

 Zoisite moved to pick up the book, but Ami beat him to it, hugging the volume against herself like a shield. 

Zoisite laughed and leaned forward reading the print on the cover of the book. “’ _Advanced computer engineering_ ’ is that from Earth? How did you even get that? Trading was banned between the Moon and Earth years ago.”

Ami spoke up to avoid being accused of illegal trading. “I’m not from the Moon. My home planet is Mercury. This was my father’s book.”

“ _Was_ your father’s book? Where is he now?”

“H-he’s gone.” Ami let slip out. She surprised that she had answered that question. She had never talked let alone mentioned that fact that her father had left when she was only six.

“I’m sorry. That probably wasn’t a very good question to ask. Why don’t I make it up to you?” Zoisite grinned and held out a hand. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Ami’s body froze. She stared at him wide-eyed as if he’d just asked her to trapeze through a ring of flames and dance on top of a building.

She could not even fathom dancing in front of a crowd of people and letting them watch and wait for her to make a mistake, to trip and fall. Her stomach turned over at the thought.

“I- um, I should go.” Ami said quickly curtsying to Zoisite and then gathering her large blue skirts so as not to trip and pulling her mask back on, ready to leave the alcove and this boy. He asked too many questions and he smiled too much for her to be able to handle. She needed to find seclusion, she needed to be alone. She was always most comfortable when she was alone.

“Hey, you don’t have to go –” Zoisite began but Ami was gone, already trudging through the crowd with her head low and her eyes searching for just another hiding place.

 

 

Lita’s hands trembled. Even as she walked through the ballroom of the Moon castle now, a whole five hours after getting off the spaceship, she couldn’t control her shaking arms and nervous heartbeat.

When she had gotten off the spaceship she had nearly fainted, but instead she had fallen to the floor shaking and curled into a fetal position. George and the maid who had come with her had a lot of trouble calming her down until she was able to stand and act relatively normal.

Lita’s brow creased with worry as she wondered how on Jupiter she was going to get back home after the ball. She could definitely not bear another panic attack while taking the spaceship back home. Her only option was to find a place to stay on the Moon until she was ready to take the spaceship again – if ever at all. But Lita did not know anyone on the Moon, she had never been to visit since she was a child and she barely remembered any of the people her parents used to speak to from the Moon.

Lita sighed in frustration. There was no way she could take that spaceship again; it would kill her if she tried to. She just had to stay here for a couple of days, after that she would be able to attempt going home. She definitely wasn’t going to bother staying here for more of these pointless balls.

Lita scanned the room, trying to think of someone she could stay with for a couple of days. And then the thought struck her. She would find the Princess. The one these balls were held for. Surely the Queen would allow one guest to use one of the many rooms in such a huge castle. Yes. Lita would go and find the Princess or the Queen and humbly ask or at the last possible option – _demand_ for a place to stay for a few days.

With a renewed purpose and still trembling hands Lita made her way through the crowd hoping to find her way to the Queens’ rooms or at least to find one of the maids who could tell her where to find the Queen.

She exited the ballroom after giving the guards at the door a oppressive look and walked through the empty halls in search.

A little ways down she heard the clang of metal and wood, and she could smell the scent of bread freshly out of the oven. _The kitchens_ , she thought.

She cautiously rounded the door of the kitchens, peeking in at the bustling group of people working to make sure that there was enough food to serve the scores of people in the ballroom. She heard the chef shouting to the assistants across the room and she watched as they scurried around gathering ingredients or mixing some here and flipping something there. But the more she watched the more she realized how wrong they were doing things. The soufflés were not nearly high enough, the smell of the pasta sauce was much too bland and one of the chef’s was clearly putting too much salt in for the small amount of soup.

Lita marched into the center of the kitchen and raised her voice. “You’re doing it all wrong. I can’t believe this! Is this how the Moon kitchens make their food? Incompetently?”

Everyone in the room stopped and stared. The chief cook turned and walked slowly towards her. “What makes you think that you could do any better at all, miss? Quite frankly, what are you even doing here in the kitchens? Guests are only supposed to stay in the ballroom. I wouldn’t want to call the guards.” He was fat, round man who sneered above his limp mustache.

“I was looking for something when I came across your kitchen. If may ask, why do your soufflés sink so low, and your pasta smell so bland. And why on Jupiter were you putting so much salt in that soup!” Lita pointed at the soup to her left. She pulled her hand behind her and walked slowly around the man. “I should think you would do your job better. But obviously, your skill must not be as great as you think.”

“Listen here, miss. I’ll not have you insult my food! If you’re such a great cook then why don’t you show us all?” The man huffed, pulling off his white toque revealing the comb-over beneath.

“Well that’s fantastic! I’d love to help you out!” Lita exclaimed pulling an apron from a shelf and grabbing a spatula in one motion, leaving the chef flabbergasted at the complete change in her personality from tough and demanding to happy and excited.

But that was what Lita was like. If there was one thing she loved it was the smell of a something baking in the oven and the feel of making a home cooked meal.

Over the course of the next hour or more, Lita made piles of dishes, all sent out to the guests. Her greatest masterpiece was the Edamame dumplings. She had ordered around all the kitchen staff as if she were in charge, she would not let them bully her out of a chance to make a good meal.

The kitchen staff all watched her warily, for she did not act like a proper young lady. She acted more like a boy than was good for her; she was not composed, she was unrefined, she rolled up her sleeves, she ordered men around, she yelled, and the list went on. She was tomboyish in the kindest expression.

After a tiring amount of cooking, Lita finally decided to leave the kitchen staff to their devices and remembering her original resolve to find the Queen she rushed out of the kitchens.

She was walking quickly as she was rounding the corner of the hall when she crashed right into someone who had been going the opposite direction. She landed on the floor in a heap with the skirts of her black dress spread around her.

“Hey, watch –” Lita began to snap when she finally looked at the man before her.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” The man asked. He was handsome to say the least. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern and his somewhat long wavy brown hair brushing his shoulders. Lita could barely rip her eyes away.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. I was walking way too fast. I should’ve been looking.” Lita replied.

“No, it was my fault. I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice someone walking toward me.” The mad smiled faintly. He reached out a hand to help up with him. Lita took his hand, suppressing a squeal that threatened to come out.

“Is that flour on your dress?” the man asked peering at the spots of white on Lita’s black dress.

Lita wanted to die of embarrassment. She was covered in flour in front of a cute boy and now he was going to think she was crazy! She laughed nervously, “Yes. It is. I – uh was looking for the ladies room, when I accidently walked into the kitchens and a bag of flour dropped in front of me, covering me in this stuff. ” Lita smiled, hoping he bought her lie. No proper girl would go to the kitchens in the middle of a ball and absolutely take over, getting flour on herself in the process.

“Oh really? I see. Well that’s a shame. I would’ve liked to ask you to dance, but I guess you have to go.” He said. His chocolate brown eyes seemed fathomless.

“Go? Go where?” Lita panicked. She would love to dance with him!

The man gave her a confused look and then laughed, “Well, to the ladies room of course! To wash off the flour.” He smiled.

Lita’s hopes dropped. “Right. Of course. To wash off the flour in the ladies room.” Lita sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll be off then, uh –”

“Nephrite.” The man – Nephrite held out his hand. He was obviously from Earth. None of the men from the other planets would think it proper to shake hands.

Lita took his hand. “Lita. It was nice meeting you, Nephrite.” Lita enjoyed the sound of his name on her lips and took to the customary greeting of Earthens.

“It was nice meeting you too, Lita. I hope I’ll see you again at the next ball?” Nephrite asked with a tilt of his head.

Lita didn’t have to think about it; of course she would stay for the next ball. “Of course. Goodnight.” She smiled turning away from the brown haired boy on her way to the ladies room, and silently deducing a way to stay on the Moon for the rest of the balls.

 

 

Balls were a trap. That was the only thought in Rei’s mind. Balls were a trap made for men to tell women lies about how beautiful they are and for men to have an excuse to put their hands on a woman in vulgar ways that they call ‘dancing’. Rei didn’t like one part of balls, from having to wear uncomfortable dresses to impress men to being bombarded with stupid requests to dance with them.

She didn’t understand why women bothered to zip themselves up in suffocating dresses and cake their faces with makeup just to lure some man to put his hands all over her. She didn’t understand how any person could sink to such a shallow level. As if finding a man to tell you what to do was all that women were made for.

She sat in her chair at the edge of the dance floor, in her great big red gown that her father’s seamstress had laid out for her that morning with a warning from her father to wear it. She seethed watching as couples after couples of men and women who had just met, allowed each other to be so liberal with their bodies and attempted at small talk. She watched as all the women searched for something as stupid as love, something that they would never receive because men did not think of love, they thought of only themselves, as they always have.

She observed these vacuous people as they traipsed through their lives in such a supercilious manner. The most enraging of them all was a tall man with curly blond hair and pale blue eyes. Rei had noticed that he had sweet-talked, seduced and escorted a total of twenty women to the dance floor over the course of the night. His tactics disgusted her. He treated the women like lands to be conquered or prizes to be won. As soon as each woman became wide-eyed, thinking they had found love-at-first-sight, he would immediately dash off to his next target. Always moving, never stopping to look back.

He was exactly the kind of man she despised and he was walking right towards her.

The man stopped before her, in all his practiced elegance, leaned toward her. “I find myself completely enchanted by your beauty, could you grace me with just one dance?”

Rei laughed, he had used the exact same line on three other girls before. “I don’t think so.” Rei got up from her chair and moved to leave but the blue-eyed boy blocked her way.

“Why not? You’ve been sitting here alone all night. Surely you’d like to dance at least once?” the boy kept up his charming smile not letting on that he was annoyed that Rei had rejected his offer so quickly, though Rei could see it in the twitch of his fingers.

“Even if I somehow got the stupid idea in my mind to dance with someone, it definitely wouldn’t be with you.” Rei moved to leave, but again he blocked her path.

“And why wouldn’t you want to dance with me? I don’t see that you’ve gotten many other offers.” the boy smiled but this time it was not a charming but a challenging one instead.

 “Whether I’ve gotten many offers or not is none of your business.”

“Right, because you’ve obviously been minding your own business while watching every couple that goes by to dance, with a hopeful expression that someone might do the same for you.”

“Well at least, I’m not as busy as you are trying to seduce every girl in the room into dancing with you and then leaving them for your next conquest.”

“So you’ve been watching me all night then. What did I say? You’ve probably been hoping all night that I’d come by to try and make _you_ my next conquest.”

Rei stepped forward staring defiantly at his face and in a threatening tone said, “I am not anyone’s conquest.”

“Yes, of course because no man would want to obtain such a shrew of a woman.”

“Well, no women would be satisfied with such a lecher of a man too focused on his own ego.”

And with that Rei shoved him aside and walked determinedly away leaving the blue-eyed boy behind her.

 

 

It was nearing the end of the night and Serena was sure that she had fallen in love at sight. Suddenly her mother’s hopes for her marriage seemed to be only inches away from her grasp. She and Prince Diamond had danced four out of the twelve sets together and had even eaten dinner sitting next to each other. Most of the night had been spent merely talking and telling each other about themselves and enjoying each other’s company.

Prince Diamond was everything she had hoped for in the man she wanted to marry. He completed every one of her silly fantasies. He was handsome and charming, a perfect prince. He was kind and endearing of her clumsy traits. He treated her like she was the only person in the room and spoke to her as if only she mattered in the world.

Serena had left the dance floor for a much needed snack after all the talking and dancing. She had left Prince Diamond sitting by the dance floor, promising to bring him a drink. Serena skipped her way to the table set with hors d’oeuvres for the guests to eat between dances.

“Oooh, meatballs!” Serena exclaimed. “Oh, and Edamame dumplings! My favourite!” Serena couldn’t control herself anymore. She had been eating very little and attempting to act poised around Prince Diamond, but now hunger was winning over her and she began to scarf down the meatballs and dumplings much faster than any proper girl would.

Then out of nowhere, came a derisive voice calling from behind Serena, “Whoa, slow down there, Odango! Do you plan on eating through all the food on the table before the night ends or something? Or are you just planning on demolishing the dumplings to match your hair?”

Serena span around in horror, the dumplings forgotten but the insult to her hair did not go unnoticed. She put a hand to the dumpling shaped balls of hair on her head and glared up at the tall man before her and said, “How dare you? Don’t call me that! Who do you think you are insulting someone like that?”

“Oh, so you agree that your hair looks like dumplings? I’m glad we’re on the same page, Odango. Who do you think you are eating all the dumplings?” The man shot back, and  his dark black hair fell in front of his sharp eyes that were covered by a plain white mask.

“Stop calling me that! If you wanted the dumplings you should’ve came earlier!” Serena turned her nose up at him and stormed away, while muttering under her breath. “The nerve of that guy! What a total jerk, calling me Odango!” She stopped halfway across the room and looked back. The man wore a black tuxedo and a red rose on his lapel. She watched as the mysterious man worked his way through the crowd, as if he were searching for someone who was long gone. Even from afar she could see the sharpness of his features and the elegance with which he walked. “Still, he sure is cute.”

 

 

_Where is she?_ Mina was beginning to feel frustrated. She had been aimlessly walking around the ballroom all night looking for the Princess but somehow she seemed to be missing her by an inch every time. The first time she saw the Princess, she was walking around alone, her long blond locks floating down to reach almost the floor. With the mask on it took Mina a little longer to recognize the Princess seeing as how she had seen her last when they were only six years old.

The second time Mina saw her that day was when the Princess was dancing with a silver-blue haired man with a huge smile on her face. Mina was glad that at least she was having a good time, though she lost sight of her promptly afterwards.  
Now Mina roamed around still searching for the Princess, hoping to find her alone and speak with her.

Mina watched as the people of the Moon – and a small amount from other planets – danced and mingled merrily. Balls on the Moon weren’t much different from the ones on Earth. She recalled that the only difference was that in the balls on the Moon, there were hanging silver crystals that were the source of all the light in the room. The crystals burned bright like miniature suns.

Mina remembered how on Earth instead of silver crystals there were golden ones. Instead of an eerie silver glow, there was a warm golden light that shone upon the guests. She recalled the last Earthen ball she had been to, on her birthday almost a year ago, a few days before she had left to live on the Moon. 

 

 

“Kunzite, it’s my sixteenth birthday!” Mina complained.  “I practically had to drag you here, the least you could do is ask me to dance.” Mina crossed her arms and gave Kunzite a withering look. “Please?” she added quietly.

Kunzite said nothing but he did at last hold out a hand, much to Mina’s great surprise and joy. His clasped her small hand in his rough one and placed a carefully modest hand at the top of her back, between her shoulder blades. Mina purposefully placed her free hand lightly on his shoulder, brushing some of his long silver white hair aside. Mina craned her neck to look into his sharp grey eyes; the angularity of his face was jarring.

The feeling of elation consumed Mina. She couldn’t ever remember a time when Kunzite had been so nice to her other than the time before she had grown into the woman she was now. Ever since he had realized that the fondness of a little girl had grown into something much more as a woman, he had distanced himself entirely. This was the first night, in a long time that he had acknowledged her. Maybe it was because it was her birthday. But maybe it was because of something else.

 

 

Mina shivered at the memory, hoping to dispel it before the pain at the end of that night in that memory consumed her entirely. Before it reminded her of everything she had run away from by coming to live on the Moon. She pushed the image of golden light and long silver hair as she continued walking through the maze of people.

Suddenly, she spotted the Princess standing by the hors d’oeuvres, shoving a handful of dumplings in her mouth. Mina remembered how Serena would never give up a dumpling when they were young, even if she had to fight for it. At least, some things hadn’t changed.

And then it was as if every one of Mina’s waking dreams had come alive. A dream that she had dreamed a thousand times after leaving Earth. The dream where the grey-eyed man finally came to see her again.

Even from the distance that she stood from him and even with his white mask on, Mina would’ve been able to recognize him instantly. She had memorized him years ago and the image of his straight silver locks had never faded. She watched as he stood stoic as he always was, carefully scanning the crowd, his arms behind his back.

“I never thought I’d see you again after I left, but obviously we’re not done yet.” Mina called to Kunzite as she walked slowly towards him in her golden white gown taking each step with care, allowing him to fully realize what was happening. That the girl he thought was gone for good was right there in front of him. “Hello, Kunzite. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Mina.” Was all he said and Mina’s heart collapsed to the floor. No matter how well she remembered things, actually hearing him say her name again was much more satisfying than replaying the memory like a broken cassette tape. Then again, Kunzite had always been a man of very few words. He turned to face her, his white cape turning along with him. The surprise was clearly written on his face and in his serious grey eyes.

“What are you doing here, Kunzite? You would never come to a ball of your own free will, unless someone dragged you here or you were ordered by the Prince to do it. And besides, you’re from Earth, there’s no way the Queen would’ve invited you. How did you get in to the ball?” Mina asked seriously.

Kunzite gave her a hard look; she could see the decision in his eyes, to tell her the truth or to shield her with another lie. It was a decision she had seen in him a thousand times before. He settled for neither.  “What are you doing here, Mina?” He said as if she had zapped all the energy inside him.

“I was invited. Unlike you.” Mina glared.

“No. I mean, _why_ are you here?”

 And Mina understood in that way that she could understand everything that he meant without him having to say much at all. “I have someone I need to protect.” Mina subconsciously looked over at the Princess, hoping to keep her in sight so as not to lose her again.

Kunzite’s eyes flicked over to the Princess but Mina didn’t think he knew who she was.

“It’s funny that I should meet you here like this. I was just thinking about the last ball I was at. With you. On my birthday remember?” Mina said quietly, watching as his face crumpled in pain but righted itself just as quickly as it fell. Kunzite said nothing.

“We danced. It was the first time you had done anything that nice to me in a long time. At first I thought you did it because it was my birthday, but it was only afterwards that I realized you were just planning to let me go. Do you think you could give me that courtesy again? Or will you only do it on my birthday?”

Kunzite could not meet her eyes. His gaze subconsciously fell downward and he did not realize as Mina followed it that she would find his dark secret.

Mina heart jumped. She was at a loss for words as she gazed at the promise ring poking out from under the hem of Kunzite’s pants. He wore the promise ring on his ankle, the promise ring that she had given him, on the last night before she had left Earth for good. Before she had left _him_ for good. But now she wasn’t so sure.

Mina heard a clatter from the food table. She turned to see the Princess storming away from the table where there stood a dark haired man in a tuxedo and a white mask. She turned back to Kunzite, unsure of what to say, but he beat her to it. “Go.” he said.

And she left him standing there, promise ring and all on his ankle as she ran after the Princess.

 

 

Mina couldn’t believe she had lost the Princess again. After leaving Kunzite behind and running after her, she had lost her in a crowd of couples leaving the dance floor. Mina let out a frustrated sigh as she stood in the ladies room now at the end of the night, splashing cold water on her face. She grabbed one of the towels stacked on the counter and wiped the water off her face. She was glad she hadn’t bothered with much makeup when she had gotten ready for the ball.

Mina turned to leave when she noticed the only other girl in the ladies’ room. A very tall girl with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a black dress. Her dress was covered in white spots, as if from baking flour. It was only until Mina noticed the pink rose earrings that the girl wore that Mina realized who she was.

“Lita.” Mina said.

“Excuse me? Wait. How do you know my name?” Lita replied confused.

“It _is_ you. Lita. Princess Jupiter.” Mina stated amazed that she had found one of the other Senshi.

“Excuse me, but how do you know my name? Who are you?” Lita asked warily.

Mina laughed lightly. “Sorry, I should introduce myself, you probably don’t remember me. My name is Mina, I’m Princess Venus.”

Lita only looked more confused. “And I know you?”

“Well, yeah, I mean we used to be friends when we were really young but I guess you don’t really remember. It’s alright, I often have a better memory than others.” Mina shrugged. “So how are you doing? Actually, how did you even get here? I would’ve thought it would be hard for you to come here after your parents’ accident. Was the spaceship ride here alright?”

“How did you know that?”

Mina smiled sheepishly. “I keep up with everything that goes on. I’m sorry about your parents. And I’m sorry if I bothered you by bringing it up.”

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s just – well, I had a really hard time getting on that spaceship today. It was the first time I’ve actually done it since the accident. And now, I don’t think I can get back on and go home. I was planning on trying to ask the Princess it I could stay here in the castle for a few days, even though I don’t actually know her that is... but I didn’t end up finding her.” Lita sighed miserably.

“Yeah the Princess is definitely a hard person to find.” Mina muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing! I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you just stay at my house? I live near the castle and it’s just me and my cat, Artemis. I have extra bed that you can sleep on too.” Mina attempted a welcoming smile.

“Really? Would that really be okay with you? I wouldn’t want to impose.” Lita said hopefully.

“Of course not. So it’s settled. You’ll stay with me. I won’t even ask for rent money as long as you make some of the delicious food I hear you’re famous for.” Mina smiled.

“Thanks so much, Mina! I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you!”

Mina just smiled again. At least she had accomplished one thing today. She had met one of the Senshi, it was only a matter of time before she met the rest of them and got them ready for their mission to protect the Moon Princess.

 


	3. Demons

“So, I know it’s small but I really think its home.” Mina smiled hopefully at Lita.

Lita took a look around at the one-bedroom Mina owned. It was small in terms of ground space but it had a high ceiling and one full wall next to the small kitchenette was made entirely of glass. It was like a window-wall; the sight of a multitude of stars and the blue and green mass of the Earth took Lita’s breath away. Lita was used to the skyline she would see usually see on Jupiter – a sky full of different sized moons and the rings of Saturn in the distance.

The rest of the house was merely a living space next to the kitchen and a small bedroom and a bathroom at the end of the hall. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much, Mina.” Lita smiled gratefully as Mina helped her with her bags that had been sent over from Jupiter through the express mail.

“You’ve got to stop saying thank you, Lita! I’ve heard it from you about a hundred times on the way here!” Mina laughed. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, I like the company.”

“I thought you liked _my_ company!” came an annoyed voice from somewhere in the room.

Lita looked around but didn’t see anyone. “Who was that?”

“Down here.” called the voice again. Lita looked down between her feet and Mina’s, and there was a pure white cat with green eyes and a crescent moon mark on its forehead.

“What in Jupiter? – Are you a talking cat?” Lita asked incredulously.

“Well of course I am. What else would I be?” The cat replied turning its head up.

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Lita! This is my cat, Artemis! Say hello, Artemis, this is Lita, she’s going to be living with us for a while.” Mina said brightly.

“Thanks for the early notice, Mina.” Lita couldn’t believe that a cat could use sarcasm. “Hello, Lita. Pleasure to have your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is all mine, but may I ask how you can talk?” Lita asked curiously.

Mina quickly shoved herself between Lita and Artemis and whispered in her ear. “He doesn’t like it when people ask him that question, I’ll explain later.” She turned to Artemis, “Oh never mind her Artemis, she’s just tired from the ball, why don’t you go inside and get back to watching your 11 o’clock show, it’s going to start soon!” 

“Right. Well you ladies get some food and get some rest. I look forward to having you around Lita, Mina’s been catty lately.” And then the cat sauntered off into the bedroom.

“He’s adorable! How in Jupiter do you have a talking cat?” Lita exclaimed.

“Come on let’s get some dinner to eat first, I’m starving.” Mina led Lita to the kitchen and got out some leftovers from the fridge.

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Lita prompted again, waiting impatiently next to Mina in the kitchen as she eyed the cooking space as if wondering what masterpiece she could make in the next five minutes to avoid eating gross leftovers.

“Well, Artemis isn’t the only talking cat I know about. They’re rare but I’m sure you could find a few on the Moon if you looked. There aren’t any on the other planets though, the talking cats or as they’re called here – the _feles_ – are only found on the Moon. People say they acquired the ability to talk from the burst of power from the Silver Crystal when the current Queen Serenity took the throne. Hence the crescent moon marks on their foreheads.” Mina explained pointing at her own forehead.

“Okay, but then how did you get Artemis?” Lita asked.                   

“I didn’t _get_ Artemis. He _found_ me. When I was three years old; the first time I ever came to the Moon. He found me when I got lost from my parents on a crowded street. He has stuck with me ever since.”

“That’s incredible. I’d have loved to have someone like that with me.” Lita mused.

“Well, he can be a pain sometimes but yeah, I don’t think I could live without him nagging me all the time.” Mina laughed. “But enough about me how are you? How was the ball today? Did you like it?” Mina looked up from her spot in front of the sink as she washed the dishes.

Lita sighed. “It was great.”

“What’s wrong?” Mina smiled. “You just sighed and said it was great. It most definitely was not great.”

Lita sighed again and then laughed at how spot on Mina was. “It’s just I got on that spaceship this morning telling myself that this was it. That this was my chance to do something about my life. I was coming to the balls with the crazy notion that it would solve all my problems somehow, but thinking about it now, I only caused trouble for myself and others.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Lita. I don’t think you should give up on the balls just yet. You never know, you may find something or some _one_ that’ll make all you problems disappear.” Mina smiled reassuringly and then continued with the dishes. “Though I have a feeling you may have already found _someone_ , am I right? You’ve been sighing all day, and from what I know no girl sighs that much unless a boy is involved. So fess up, who is he?” Mina laughed at Lita stunned expression.

“I did not – I – uh...” Lita trailed off in her denial, giving up. “It was horrible really. I being the idiot I am, got a bunch of flour on myself while cooking in the kitchens today. Then, I had the perfect timing to run into him looking like that. It was so embarrassing, Mina!”

Mina laughed. “Was he cute?”  
“Yes! Chocolate brown eyes and all!” Lita exclaimed.

“That’s rough. But I’m sure he wasn’t totally bothered by the flour was he?”

“Well, yeah I guess. After I bumped into him he said he hoped to meet me at the next ball.” Lita smiled.

“That’s wonderful. Just you wait and see Lita, at the end of these balls you’ll be glad you took that spaceship in the first place.”

“I hope so. How about you? Did you meet cute boys today, Mina?” Lita asked setting the table for two.

Mina paused from scooping the pasta on to plates. An involuntary flip of her stomach stopping here. She resumed scooping pasta and said, “Nah, I just met someone I used know from Earth.”

“From Earth? You used to live on Earth?” Lita asked thrown back from the comment.

“Yeah. Since I was six. My parents decided Venus wasn’t right for me and that I needed to be taught to behave so they sent me to Earth.” Mina sat down across from Lita, placing a plate of pasta in front of her.

“And how long did you live there?”

“Ten years. I moved here to the Moon almost a year ago.” Mina stared at her food, rolling the pasta around on her plate with her fork. All of a sudden her appetite was gone.

“Ten years?! Then you haven’t been back home in eleven years?! ”  
“Calm down, Lita. It’s fine. My parents never really cared about me to begin with. They don’t even know that I moved to the Moon. They think I’m still on Earth in the house they trapped me in. Trust me, I’ve learned to stop believing that they would visit or even care about what happens to me.” Mina mused bitterly. “I’m sorry. I’m unloading all my problems with my parents when you probably don’t want to hear them.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t remember a lot about my parents but I’m sorry that you haven’t received much love from yours.” Lita smiled sadly. “But I’ll tell you one thing. Don’t be angry forever and let this go on. One day, you should talk to them and figure things out. If you don’t you’ll only regret it when it matters most.”

“I doubt there’s much I can change now. But thanks anyway, Lita.” Mina looked up at Lita with a curious expression on her face.

“What is it?” Lita asked confused by Mina’s thoughtful expression.

“What you just said. Someone said the exact same thing to me once. You suddenly reminded me of them.” Mina looked sad, like whoever this person was, she missed them a lot.

“Who? Who do I remind you of?”

“My caretaker, my friend, my mother, my sister, she was all of those things. She was the only person I have ever known to take care of me. Her name is Jenna; she lived with me and was my caretaker when I lived on Earth. It was her _brother_ that I met today at the ball.”

 

 

Rei bit back a scream of pain. She’d never let anyone know if she was hurt or in pain; it was the way she had come to be around other people. Rei was careful not to clutch her shoulder in pain. She heaved in her spot on the edge of the red mat that was laid across the floor of the vast martial arts room in Phobos-Deimos Castle. She glared menacingly at her impassive and cold judo teacher who had taught her the art since she was young. All her memories of him had always been of the torture and pain he caused her while harshly teaching her. Nothing had changed now as he ruthlessly threw her across the mat not caring whether he broke a bone or her skull.

Locks of Rei’s raven hair fell out her high ponytail and dropped in front of her eyes; she pushed them away in frustration as she got back up to fight. Her thoughts were of winning only when suddenly the loud noise of the door opening and the clicking sound of heeled oxfords, jarred her from her concentration.

Rei whipped around at the sound, attempting to face this man without any expression of hurt inside.

The man before her had coal black hair and wore a black suit and black tie to match his black heart and his black oxfords. He walked slowly towards her, his black eyes taunting her with every moment he made her wait.

“Kaidou. What are you doing here?” Rei asked not bothering to filter out the venom in her voice.

“I heard you were in here practicing. Raitachi, do you mind if I cut in?” Kaidou turned to her impassive teacher with a charm in his voice, a charm that he had used on her many times before. Her teacher nodded wordlessly and left the room.

Rei watched as Kaidou took off his black oxfords and his suit coat. He rolled up his sleeves revealing the severe muscles on his forearms. “It’s been a long time since I’ve fought you, hasn’t it?”

Rei silently took a fighting stance; the chance to hurt him in any way was welcome to her.

Kaidou took his stance and they circled each other around the red mat like two snakes ready to strike; the only question was who would strike first.

Rei was impatient and lashed out first. She tried to take his arm and flip him over her shoulder but he was faster. Kaidou wrapped a leg around her ankle and flipped her on to her back. But Rei didn’t let him win there; she sprang back up from the momentum she got from her arms and flipped him onto his back. With a sense of victory she glared down at him when all of a sudden, he took her by the shoulders and turned her over on to the mat, his body laid inches over hers as he straddled her with his knees.

Kaidou was much too close for comfort now. It had been a long time since the last time he was this close to her. Rei struggled against his hold but to no avail, with all her skill she could beat brute strength. “Get off of me, Kaidou. You’ve already won so just get off.” Rei avoided his eyes.

“But I’ve just started to have fun.” Kaidou leaned closer, his breath on her neck. “I miss having this much fun so close to you.” His lips were inches from Rei’s neck now.

Rei froze. “Don’t.”

Kaidou lifted his head slightly. “Don’t what?”

“Just stop it. You’ve had your fun fighting me so get off. I don’t want to play your games.” Rei tried pushing him off again but her energy was all gone.

“But the game is the best part.” Kaidou said before violently smashing his lips against hers, trying to force his tongue into her mouth, trying to make her kiss him back with sheer force.

Rei wouldn’t take it, so she flung out a hand and slapped Kaidou hard across the face, pushing him off her in the process and scrambling away from him.

She shrank before his wrath as he clutched his red face and yelled, “You bitch! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He spat blood on to the red mat. “I try showing you a good time, like the old days and this is how you repay me, you ungrateful bitch?”

Rei was seething. “You mean the old days when you cheated on me? The old days when you were running around behind my back with that skank you call your fiancée now? I wonder how she’d like this. You’ve already cheated on me, so let your sick mind be satisfied with that rather than trying to bring me down to your level.”

Kaidou laughed throwing his head back. “Rei, you were much more fun before. When you were young and innocent and totally in love with me. When it was easy to get you to do what I wanted and when you were fun to play with.” Rei hated the way he raked his eyes up and down her body as if a snake were slithering over her skin.

“Then I’m glad I’m not that person anymore.” Rei marched quickly away from the mat and didn’t dare looking back.

She reached her rooms swinging the door shut after kicking all her maids out in a fiery rage. She threw off her judo uniform and flung herself in the shower. The heat of the water burned her skin but she didn’t turn it down. She wanted to burn and to wash away every single touch he had put on her body.

Rei sank to the floor of her bathtub, sobs wracking her body as she clutched her sides in pain. Her hair hung over her face like a curtain and she welcomed its shelter though no one was around to see her.

Once she was out of the shower though, Rei was scared to look in the mirror at her reflection. She was scared to see any leftover piece of the girl she used to be. The kind of girl who had let a man like him, completely destroy her. The kind of girl that she couldn’t help being.

 

_“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Please!!” Darien cried at the bodies that laid on the bed before hi, amongst the red flames. Darien’s lungs screamed in pain, he clawed at his throat unable to breathe. His eyes filled with tears, from both the smoke and from the ache of being unable to help his parents. He gasped at the air, coming up with nothing but smoke to feed off of. He fell to the floor on his knees against the hard silver granite; his body curled up upon itself as every breath of air that used to fill his body slowly leaked out._

_And then, he heard a sound, so faint amongst the screech of flames, the hollowest whisper. His head flipped up to search for the source of the noise. His mother, her eyes barely open was staring relentlessly forward at something behind him; she breathed a whisper of words he could not hear, like a final prayer. Darien ran forward hoping to jump through the flames, to do anything at all but just watch as his mother said her final farewells._

_Darien took no more than a few leaps forward when the smallest of hands grabbed tightly onto his arm. Darien was blinded by smoke and flames and could only see his mother dying before him. Still, the hand held on firmly despite its size, determined to not let go even as Darien rushed forward into the flames again. The small hands pulled him back, accidently launching them both onto a burning plank behind them._

_Darien shouted out as the fire burned into the flesh of his shoulder, marking him for the rest of his life. His pain could not overshadow though, the fact that he could see the faintest of blue through the tears that filled his vision._

“Darien. Darien. Wake up!” Darien launched upwards from his restless slumber. His hands involuntarily lashed out, hitting the glass vase on his bedside table and causing it to shatter on the floor by his bed. His pained eyes searched for the fire, for the flames, for his mother’s dying face, for the unexpected blue. He blinked back tears that threatened to fall from shock and fear and relief. He ran a bloodied hand through his dark black hair and faced the reality before him, in the form of his dear friend, Kunzite standing at the door.

“Kunzite. What are you doing here so early in the morning?” Darien asked his voice hoarse and barely a whisper.

“You’ve had the dream again.” Kunzite’s jaw was tight, his concern was evident. It was surprising to see so much emotion on his usually stoic face. Kunzite walked across the room to Darien, not bothering to avoid the shattered glass, his white cape billowing behind him. He pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to Darien.

Darien rubbed his forehead as he took the handkerchief. He wiped the blood off the cut on his right hand. “I wouldn’t call it a dream. It’s more a like a nightmare.”

“What did you see this time?” Kunzite asked his body leaning forward as if he were ready to deal with the demons that plagued Darien’s subconscious.

“The same thing. Over and over again. Just like every time. Nothing but flames and smoke.” Darien answered staring at the stain of blood on the pure white handkerchief, imagining red flames and the blood running down the side of his mother’s face.

Kunzite’s hand whipped out in an instant and snatched the handkerchief away from him. “Are you sure that was all it was? You didn’t remember anything else?”

Darien hesitated. “It was the exact same. But...”

“But?”

“But this time the dream ended differently. For the first time in the ten years since the fire, the dream changed. The memory changed.” Darien looked down at his hands. A drop of blood still stained them; a drop that had fallen from his hair after he had run his bloodied hand through it before. “Every time I’ve dreamed it before, it ended as soon as I heard my mother whisper something. But this time, I remembered how I burned my shoulder.” Darien clutched his right shoulder, tracing the jagged outline of the massive scar without having to look at it.

“Your shoulder?” Kunzite glanced down at Darien’s shoulder. A conflicted look passed over his face. “And that’s all? Nothing else?”

“Nothing else.” Darien assured him. He did not want to mention the flash of blue he thought he saw at the end of the dream. There was no point in saying anything unless he was sure. He didn’t want to worry Kunzite more. “It’s interesting though. I haven’t had the dream in almost nine months now. I wonder if it’s because I’m back here, on the Moon, where it all happened.”

Kunzite remained silent, mulling over the thoughts that swirled in his mind, unknown to all those around him.“What are you doing here so early anyway, Kunzite?”

Kunzite straightened, the calm and stoic look returning to his face. “There’s news from Earth, Darien. The prime minister and the members of parliament have decided the date for your official coronation as King of Earth.”

Darien sighed. “I’ll get changed and you can tell me the rest.”

 

“As you know already, as per custom and regulation, if the ruling monarchs meet an expected end to their rule, the next heir in line is to take over. And of course, Prince Endymion, you have done so.” Kunzite imparted. Darien cringed at Kunzite’s use of his real name. Darien hated it when Kunzite did that, as he always did when talking about official things.

“But, up until now you’ve only been ruling as Prince, you haven’t been properly coronated as _King_. The prime minister and I had been going through some of the regulations recently and we found a alarming hole in the way we’ve been doing things up until now.” Kunzite paused. “We found an old law passed in your great-grandfather’s reign stating, that if the next heir in line for the throne is under the age of twenty-one and he is not coronated by the parliament between his twentieth and twenty-first birthdays, then his claim to the throne becomes void.” 

“What? How come I haven’t heard of this before?” Darien protested.

“It’s a very old law, Darien. It was originally passed to make sure that any child prince that was not suitable for the role of King couldn’t remain heir if the parliament did not choose to coronate him. It is an amazing fact that the prime minster even chanced upon it. If someone else had found out about it before us or before we could do anything to help it, you would’ve been dethroned.” Kunzite stated gravely.

Darien sighed in frustration at this new found conflict amongst the myriad of problems he already had to deal with. He ran a hand through his dark hair. “Alright. What do I have to do then?”

“You’re going to get coronated, Prince Endymion. The prime minister, members of parliament and I have chosen the date already.”

Darien twitched at the use of his real name again. He glared at Kunzite. “Okay, when?”

Kunzite softened from his formal tone of business into the friendly tone he often used when Darien was younger. “On your birthday, Darien. August 3rd, a month from today.” Kunzite smiled. “It’ll be announced tomorrow and preparations will begin on Earth in two weeks.”

Darien sighed again. “Great.”

Kunzite gave Darien a look. “What’s wrong, Darien? I would’ve thought you’d be happy about the solution we found.”

Darien threw his hands in the air and got up from his seat. “There’s nothing wrong with that. We had to do it eventually anyway. I’m just worried. It’s another thing I have to worry about now. And I can’t even be on Earth right now to make sure the preparations go well and to tend to other issues. I want so badly to be home right now and be ruling my planet, but I have to be here on the Moon. We should all be home, you, me, Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite but I couldn’t come here alone.” Darien looked gravely at Kunzite.

Kunzite interjected. “You don’t _have_ to be here.”

“Yes, I do. You know I do. This is the only chance I’ve got.” Darien ran a hand through his hair. “Earth has been on bad terms with the Moon ever since I can remember. Ever since Mom and Dad died. And with the Moon Senate gunning for war now, we won’t stand a chance. We’ve already lost a lot of trade with the Moon and the last thing we would be able to handle is an intra-galactic war.” Darien argued.

“You still could’ve tried talking to the Senate or the Queen.” Kunzite appealed.

“You know I’ve tried. The Senate practically scoffed in my face. And I doubt the Queen would be much different. Besides, she’s barely got the power to control the Senate.” Darien contended. “You know that this is the only way. We’ve gone through these same motions over and over again. You trying to convince me there’s another way and me explaining that there _is_ no other way. This is my last resort and it’s all I’ve got.”

Kunzite laid his hands out before him palms up. “I know and I understand, but I just want to be sure you’re sure about this.”

“This is the only chance I’ve got. These _balls_ are all I’ve got.” The look in Darien’s eyes was fiercely determined. “I’ve got to find the Princess. She’s the only link that I can make to get this war to stop and get Earth and the Moon back on to their old track.”

“And you’re okay with this? No matter what it takes? Even if it means playing with an innocent girl’s heart?” Kunzite entreated. “Even if it means losing yourself on the way?”

“No matter what it takes.” Darien stated simply staring at the cut on his right palm, now just ragged red skin.

Kunzite took a heavy breath. He straightened himself in his seat and looked up at Darien who was still standing. The pain was clearly written on his face. “You’ve met her.”

“What?”

“You’ve met the Princess.” Kunzite hesitated as Darien stared at him incredulously. “She and you –”

“Kunzite, what are you talking about? What do you mean I’ve met the Princess?” Darien demanded.

Kunzite hesitated again. “At the ball last night. The blonde haired girl you were talking to at the food table. She was wearing a white dress.” Kunzite stated emotionlessly.

“What?” Darien breathed. He thought back to the previous night and remembered the girl with the dumpling hair and the large appetite. _She was the Princess?_ Darien couldn’t believe it, but he knew it was true. None of the other girls in the room suited the silver and white colours of the Moon as well as she did. Only a true Princess of the Moon could shine as bright as the Moon itself.

Darien could barely get out the words. “It was her. That was Princess Serenity.”


	4. Misconceptions

Serena walked aimlessly between the masses of green walls that surrounded her. They were walls of intimately woven branches and leaves, hedges that hailed high above her short height. They cast endless shadows against the bright sunlight of that morning. Serena brushed her dainty hands along the prickly surfaces, enjoying the feel of masochism in the way they cut at her fingers.

She thought of the times when she was really young, before her father died, he would take her out to these labyrinth gardens behind the castle and parade her on his shoulders. Serena reminisced what he would say when she would cry endless about the smallest things.

He would say, “Serena, let’s go to the gardens, I want to show you something.” And even though he had done it many times before, Serena still loved it when he sat her on his shoulders and made her wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head atop of his. And he would tell her, “Look, out over the hedges, tell me what you see.”

And Serena would reply, “I don’t see anything, Daddy. I only see the sunset.”

“Okay, but what else do you see?”

“I don’t know. The walls of the maze? The roses at the end of them?” Serena acknowledged.

“The sunset, the walls and the roses. Good.” Her father would say. “Now what do they mean to you, Serena?”

“I don’t know, Daddy. I wanna go inside. I’m tired.” Serena would whine but her father would keep walking and she would keep watching the sun dip behind the horizon until she answered all his questions.

“The roses are pretty. They’re red and you give them to Mommy on her birthday every year. But, you never let me have them. I always wanted to pick one, but I can never find my way through this stupid maze. And the hedges, Daddy, they’re mean to me. They move and shift places so I can never find my way to the roses and I’m too small to climb over them. They’re always in the way.” Serena whined.

“And the sunset?”

“The sunset? Oh, I don’t know Daddy!”

“Alright, then let me tell you something I’ve learned and you can tell your kids this too someday, okay? Would you like to hear it?” Serena’s father smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his silver-white hair glowing.

“Yeah okay, Daddy.”

“Serena, there will always be something that you want to have or somewhere you want to go, something you want to do, or someone you want to cherish. But, there will also always be obstacles in your way, whether they are walls that you can’t climb or mazes that are impossible to find your way through, there will always be a hard journey.”

“So, what I am I supposed to do then?”

“Serena, you just have to look out past the walls and over the mountains. Look up at the sky, at the colours of the rainbow and remember that even though the journey will be hard, with every sun that sets another one rises. Every day that ends, another one begins. So no matter how hard it gets, no matter how tired you are from all you cuts and bruises, there will always be new day, a new morning for you to try your best and keep marching on until you find what you are looking for.” Her father set her on the ground and looked her in the eye with all the love a father could have for his only daughter. “Do you promise me that you won’t give up, no matter how hard things can get, no matter how hurt you are that you will keep trying to find your roses, your place at the end of the horizon?”

Serena would look at the hedged walls of the maze around her and she would be able to see the smallest cracks of sunlight through the hedges, of the last glimpse of the day. “I promise, Daddy. I won’t let you down.”

Serena looked out through the hedged walls now, eleven years after her father’s death, knowing that sometimes it’s hard not to give up and stay where you are, to crouch down on your knees and hope that the walls won’t close around you. She would run her fingers along the hedges letting them cut her fingers lightly, small pricks of blood falling to the ground, only the pain made her remember to keep moving on, even if she didn’t know where she wanted to go. Because sometimes the sunlight wasn’t bright enough for her to find her way.

Serena thought of the balls, her source of both reprieve and stress, the next one was in less than five days. The thought sent chills through her, of meeting Prince Diamond again. She thought of the long night of talking and dancing, it was almost like a fairy tale or a dream, something unreal. Something she could’ve only imagined.

But the thought of meeting him again also brought her worry, whether he would like to spend as much time with her again and whether this could be what she was searching for at the balls. Her biggest worry though was the fact that she had not gotten to say goodbye to Prince Diamond at the end of the ball. She had left him to get food and promised to come back but she never did. It was all because of the rude jerk who had insulted her at the food table, calling her Odango. Serena could barely contain her anger and annoyance at the fact that he had been so blatantly mean to her. She was so used to the careful compliments and pleasant behaviour of the people around her because she was Princess that the sudden change in attitude toward her from a stranger was jarring. It was because she was so bothered by his comments that she had rushed up to her bedrooms, completely forgetting about Diamond.

Serena wanted to go back and knock some sense into herself back then for being so upset by the dark haired stranger and leaving poor Prince Diamond alone. He probably thought she didn’t like him or that she was trying to get away from him! The thought made her want to scream. She wanted very badly for things to go well with her and Prince Diamond. He may just have been her love at first sight. He was just so perfect for her in every way – he was nice and kind, charming, he was okay with her clumsiness and he paid her only compliments. He was just the kind of man she would want to marry.

But still, the thought of the handsome, dark haired stranger bothered her. As if she knew him before, something about him held on to her, making her unable to stop wondering about him. But he was a mean and rude person and that’s all she needed to know about him. She promised herself that she would avoid him if she happened to see him at the next ball.

“Princess! Princess! Are you here?” Sophie voice called from inside the maze towards Serena’s left.

“I’m here, Sophie! Stay where you are, I’ll come to you!” Serena called back. When she was barely six years old she may not have been able to navigate the vast labyrinth gardens but now, eleven years later she had it memorized like the back of her hand. She took quick steps and sharp turns, knowing exactly the shortest route to where Sophie’s voice was heard. She finally reached the young maid, her fiery red hair in its constant French braid. “What is it, Sophie?”

“It’s the Queen, Princess.” Sophie paused looking conflicted. “She didn’t want you to know, but her condition is getting worse, Serena. The doctor just announced that she may only have a few weeks left.” Sophie bowed her head.

Serena’s heart constricted and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Losing her father when she was young was enough sadness to last her for a lifetime, but the thought of losing her mother was unbearable. She had known her mother’s sickness was getting worse but she never expected this. In the last couple months that her mother had started getting sick, she had assumed, no she had hoped that she would get better. She never once believed it would end like this, no matter how many times her mother had said it. She couldn’t believe that her mother would be leaving her.

“I have to see her.” Serena started toward the castle but Sophie blocked her way. “Move out of the way, Sophie. I need to see my mother. I need to be with her. I need to tell her I want to call off these balls. I can’t possibly prance around trying to find a husband when my mother is lying sick in her bed!” Serena shouted hot tears falling down her cheeks.

Sophie held Serena’s arms firmly and allowed the poor princess to lean against her for support as she cried. “You can’t see her right now. The doctor gave her a sedative so that she could get some rest.” The young Sophie only fifteen years old lifted Serena’s head to face her. Serena was amazed by how aged Sophie’s face looked. It was as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and had seen all sorts of evil and had stood here strong as ever. Despite her age Sophie offered her wise advice. “You know that’s the last thing your mother would want. She wants you to be happy above everything. She believes that it’s through these balls that you will find it. So, honour the wishes of your poor mother and continue with these balls, Serena. If not for yourself, do it at least for the Queen.”

Serena stepped away from Sophie and wiped the tears from her face and her eyes. “Will you walk with me, Sophie?”

Sophie straightened her uniform. “Of course, Serena.” And then she added, “Truthfully, I came here to find you because the Queen wanted me to tell you the news.”

“What news?” Serena asked.

“Prince Endymion of Earth is being officially coronated next month, on his twenty-first birthday, August the third.”

“Prince Endymion? Of Earth? Why did mother want me to know that? It’s not like I care about that planet.” Serena scoffed.

“Excuse me asking, Princess. But I thought the Queen would just want you to know the news; may I ask why you scorn such news of Earth?” Sophie twiddled her thumbs.

“Oh I don’t know. It’s just I’ve never really liked Earth or their prince.”

“But why, Princess?”

“Well, I’m sure you know the story. When I was young the Prince and the previous King and Queen had come to visit here. Everyone on the Moon, received them well, my mother most of all because she had been a good friend of theirs. But, that night everything went wrong. There was a huge fire and the King and Queen ended up dying and the Prince barely survived. I’ve asked mother many times before to explain what happened but she refuses to say a word.” Serena said.

“Yes, I know the story. It’s a horrible tragedy to lose both parents at once. But why do you feel scorn where there should be pity for the orphaned prince?” Sophie inquired.

“Well, if it ended there I’m sure my feelings would’ve remained at pity. But, not after the rumours and lies that were spread after their deaths. The people of Earth and even some of our own people began talking lies that my mother had set the fire herself to kill off the monarchs of the only other planet that could match our power. Do you understand my scorn now for those people? My mother was someone who had grieved more than anyone for her friends who had passed away but their people returned her grief with evil lies. They accused her of being power-hungry and cold, when my mother has only tried to help Earth, even to this day.” Serena paused to take a breath from her rant. “It’s no secret that the Senate is pushing for a war with Earth; the Senate is the one who would do anything for power. My mother has been spending the past years trying as hard as she can to stop any sort of warfare and even helping Earth whenever she could by allowing trade between our planets. It’s only now that the Senate has become too strong for her to handle; they’ve cut off trade with Earth and are still planning for war, and I’m sure the Earth would love to do so, just to take false revenge for their dead King and Queen.”

“I see, Princess. Forgive me for not understanding. The Queen had received the invitation and asked me to inquire whether you would go to the coronation, but I will take this explanation as your refusal to attend.” Sophie surmised.

“You may. There is no way I would ever attend Prince Endymion’s coronation, not even if he begged me himself.” Serena promised.

 

“Can I get a glass of whiskey here?” Darien hailed the bar owner raising an arm.

“Coming right up.”

Darien looked around at the sleepy tavern Lune, situated three streets away from his apartment on the Moon. The pub was filled with quiet sorts of drunks and wanderers. Everyone kept to themselves, wrapped in their cloaks and tucked away into the corners of their booths. The tavern itself was dark and gloomy, on that late night while Darien waited by the bar taking small swallows of his whiskey.

“What can I get you, miss?” The bar owner asked the customer who had just come through the door towards the bar. She wore heavy black cloak with a hood that covered her whole body, but even more cautious than the others in the pub; she wore a black cloth tied around her head just below her bright green eyes.

“Nothing, thanks.” she replied and the bar owner gave her the stink eye and moved on to the next customer.

She was a small thing but her eyes radiated all-seriousness when she turned to Darien and pointed toward a booth in the back of the pub. Darien understood now, this was who he had been waiting for.

Darien got up from his seat wordlessly and followed the woman to the empty booth. He sat down opposite her and rested his arms on the table, leaning forward he asked quietly, “Are you the source from the castle?”

The woman nodded. Darien could see a few strands of bright red hair peek out of her hood when she nodded.

“How did you know I was the one in this pub who asked to hear from you?” Darien inquired skeptically.

The woman flicked her eyes in his direction. “You’re the only one here dressed like a prince.”

The woman’s voice was soft and direct but it sounded as if she was quite young. Maybe late teens at best.

Darien looked down at his clothes, much too grand for a commoner in a strange pub and realized his carelessness. “Fair enough, but how can I believe you’re the source from the castle I’m looking for.”

The woman threw something across the table. Darien picked it up. It was a metal brooch with the Queen’s seal on it. Something Darien knew only those who worked at the castle possessed.

“Alright.” Darien handed the brooch back. “Then let’s start, what –”

The woman shook her head. She put out her hand.

Darien understood. “Answer my questions first and then I’ll give your money.”

The woman shook her head again. 

“Fine. I’ll pay you a portion after you answer each question.”

The woman said nothing.

“Let’s start simple. Do you know why the balls are masquerade? Why would the Queen risk so much by letting masked strangers into her castle?” Darien inquired.

“The Princess wanted it so. She wanted to remain as a normal person to everyone who attended, not as the Princess. She wanted to find love on her own, and she wanted that love to love her for herself not because she is Princess.” The woman stated.

Darien was surprised, learning some part of the Princess’s personality bothered him in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He had hoped to remain indifferent but learning of some part of her worry swayed him. He turned back to the woman across from him. He took out a small pouch from his pocket and placed it on the table. He asked his next question, “Does the Princess have any friends she’s close to? Any people who are often around her?”

“The Princess hasn’t left the castle grounds since she was six years old. She has no friends who she meets regularly. The only people around her often are the servants of the castle.” The woman replied.

Darien didn’t give up. “How about before that? Did she have any friends when she was young?”

The woman paused thinking. “Some of the elderly staff in the castle have spoken of the Princess having had a few close friends when she was young.”

“Who?”

“The princesses of the other planets. They and the Princess used to play together when they were all young. The princesses: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. But as far as I know they haven’t seen each other since they were young.”

“And did the Queen invite these princesses to the balls? Will they be at the balls?” Darien asked earnestly.

“They are on the guest list, yes.”

Darien sighed. _Okay, only one more question and then I can be done with this cowardly business,_ he thought. Darien took a moment and then asked his last question. “What is the Senate planning? Are they going to attack Earth? Is it true that they planning to wage war?” Darien hesitated. “Is it true that the Queen has been holding them back from attacking?”

The woman did not answer immediately. “The Senate has been pushing for war against Earth. It’s only a matter of time before they do attack.”

“And the Queen?”

“The Queen has been supporting them entirely from the beginning. They have only failed to find the perfect moment to attack.”

Darien felt his blood run cold. He couldn’t believe it. He had always been told that the Queen had supported Earth and that she never wanted war and that it was all the Senate’s wishes. He had always believed in the fact that she had once been a friend of his own parents. But he realized now that his belief had been blind. He only wondered if he had been blind to another issue. He had one more question. He had to know. “Did the Queen really plan the death of my parents?” Darien repeated himself with absolute clarity. “Did she kill my parents?”

The woman was expressionless as she looked at Darien. Her green eyes were blindingly bright as she studied him. “Yes, Prince Endymion, she killed your parents.”

 

 

Darien sat alone in the booth of the pub now nearly three o’clock in the morning. The table before him was littered with bottles and glass of alcohol he had consumed. His body sagged against the seat and his ears could not hear the voice of the bar owner shouting that it was closing time and that Darien had to leave.

The next thing he knew the bar owner had dragged him out and threw him onto the street outside the pub. The heavy rain pounded on the pavement and soaked Darien’s clothes through. Darien could barely lift himself off the ground and get on his feet to walk to his apartment.

His thoughts swirled like the rainwater that ran down the streets into the sewers. Only one thought consumed him. The Queen had killed his parents. Their death in that fire eleven years ago, that he had always believed to be an _accident_ , had turned out be the cold murder by someone they had called their friend. Darien couldn’t contain his pain or anger. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with the rain.

He would destroy them. He would destroy the Queen and her precious Princess. He would destroy the people who had taken his beloved parents away from him. He would destroy them no matter what it took.

Up until then, he had wanted nothing more than to stop war between Earth and the Moon, and to get the Princess’s help to stop it by meeting her at these balls. But now, he knew that he would use the opportunity of these balls to _destroy_ her. All her worries and nightmares of being deceived by someone who only came to love her because she was _Princess_ would come true. He would make sure to make her believe in him just as his parents believed in the Queen. And then he would make sure to use her to get his revenge on the Queen. He would make sure that the Princess _knew_ what it is like to be betrayed. He would make her experience the hurt that he has. 

But he wouldn’t tell Kunzite or any of the other Shitennou of his plans. They would only convince him out of it. They would tell him that stopping the war was the most important thing right now. And it was, and Darien would stop it by using the Princess’s pathetic little heart against the Queen and the Senate. He just needed the Shitennou’s help to get close to her.

 

“All four of you will have a target.” Darien declared the next day to his four friends, his four generals, the Shitennou.

“A target?” Zoisite asked, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. Zoisite, nineteen years old and the youngest of their group was the mood-maker and the little kid. He was the constant optimist in their group, always cheerful and bright, playing jokes and a total kid at heart. Zoisite was the athlete, the ‘perfect soldier’ as Jadeite always liked to put it. Zoisite was the general of the European Division of Earth and it was for his superior physical abilities that he was appointed as the last of Darien’s Shitennou, when he was fifteen years old.

“A target for what?” asked Nephrite clasping his hands together. Nephrite the second oldest, a year older than Darien and Jadeite, was the rock and the strategist of the group. He was the general of the North American Division and he was appointed as one of Darien’s Shitennou when he was seventeen years old at the same time as Zoisite, for his skills with situation, scenario, and location. He was the perfect army general for positioning troops. He was great with planning the perfect strategy to tackle any problem, but he was also the most emotional, sensitive and temperamental of the group.

“What on Earth are you talking about, Darien?” Jadeite exclaimed. Jadeite being the same age as Darien was the devilish player of the group. He was the general of the Far-Eastern Division and was appointed as the second of Darien’s Shitennou when he was thirteen years old. Jadeite was the convincer, the player, the charmer, the planner. He was the guy who could deal with any problem, using his calculating ability to get anyone to play into the palm of his hand. He was the closest to Darien, as they were very much alike in their personalities and countenance.

“Darien, would you please explain to us what you’re planning right now?” asked Kunzite. Where the rest of their group was emotional, unruly, irresponsible, immature and rash, Kunzite was the calm, serious, patient, and practical one. He was the oldest of their group at twenty-five years old but also the most experienced and rational in military tactics and politics. He was the general of the Middle Eastern Division on Earth and he had joined Darien as the first Shitennou when he was fifteen years old. Though he was the most sensible of the group, he was also the most stoic, impassive and taciturn. He was distant and quiet even among his own friends.  

“Will you all just give me a moment to explain?!” Darien shouted. His friends quit their protests and his continued. “As you already know, I need to get close to the Princess. That’s why we’re here, so that I can convince her to help me. But first, I need to get close to her so that she’ll trust me and like me enough to help. Therefore, I need help getting close to her. That’s where you all come in.” Darien gestured to his friends. “I learned yesterday that the only friends the Princess has ever had are the four princesses of the planets that she used to play with when she was young. All four of them will be at the balls. I need you four, to get close to each of the princesses so that we can all close in on Princess Serenity. Understand so far?” Darien implored.

His four friends stared at him blankly for a moment. Kunzite’s jaw tightened like he wanted to protest. Nephrite and Zoisite looked uninterested. Only Jadeite looked excited at the mention of the princesses, though it was almost expected of him being the womanizer he was.

Darien continued. “The four princesses: Princess Mercury, Princess Jupiter, Princess Venus and Princess Mars, are your targets. Each of you will take a princess to keep an eye on and get close to. It is very possible that through these princesses we can find out more about Princess Serenity and get her to help us.” Darien took a sheet of paper of the table behind him and passed it to his friends. He recited the information on the sheet as follows. “Princess Mercury – given name: Ami. Age: 17. Ami is known to have short blue hair and blue eyes. Rumour is that she is very introverted and hardly leaves her castle on Mercury. Have any of you seen her at the ball last week?”

Zoisite raised his arm and shrugged, “I did, actually. I’ll take her. I’ve already met her so I’m sure she’ll be more comfortable around me.”

“Alright. Next. Princess Jupiter – given name: Lita –”

“Lita?” Nephrite exclaimed.

“Yeah. Have you met her?” Darien asked. “17 years old? Dark brown hair and dark green eyes?”

“Yeah I have. I’ll take her.” Nephrite looked conflicted but nodded anyway.

“Okay, great. Next we have, let’s see...Princess Venus. – ” Darien began.

“I’ll take her.” said Kunzite’s calm voice. His grey eyes were cast down and dark.

“Right. Well I guess it makes sense that you would take Mina.” Darien said quietly. He and the rest of the Shitennou looked at Kunzite with a mix of pity and understanding. They all knew that Kunzite’s sister had been Mina’s caretaker from when she lived on Earth. She had left Earth almost a year ago but she was still fresh in their memories. “Well, just remember that she can’t know that I’m here and what I’m planning. She probably knows what it would mean if I, the prince of Earth, was trying to get near the Princess.”

Kunzite remained silent. Nephrite piped up at that moment, “Actually, I saw Lita going home from the ball with someone who definitely looked like Mina. I’m guessing they’re living together.”

Darien wrote down that little piece of information and continued, “And lastly, Princess Mars – given name: Rei. Age: 17. Known to have long black hair and dark eyes. She is known for her beauty and elegance. I guess you get her Jadeite.”

Jadeite smiled but Darien warned him, “Don’t look so excited. She’s also known for her temper and her sharp tongue. Princess Mars is the fiery princess who _scorns_ all men. I’m sure she’ll be a fun challenge for you, Jadeite.” Darien mocked. “Actually, I think she may even be that girl I saw who rejected you at the ball last week.”

“You got rejected?” Nephrite and Zoisite laughed together.

“Shut it. Just you watch I’ll have that girl in the palm of my hand by the end of the next ball.” Jadeite declared.

“If you say so.” Darien laughed patting Jadeite on the shoulder.

Kunzite spoke up at that moment after much silence. “Darien, I forgot to mention to you. Many of the people we sent invitations to for your coronation have responded. One of them being, Princess Serenity.”

“Really? And is she coming?” Darien asked taking a seat by the fire, already confident that she must’ve said yes.

“No. She flat-out declined the offer to attend your coronation,” Kunzite informed. After a moment he added sarcastically, “Though I can’t imagine why.”

The Shitennou burst out laughing. Darien simply leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands together, ignoring their sneers, he stated, “Then I guess I’ve got my work cut out for me.”


	5. Second Time's the Charm

Jadeite ran a hand through his curly blond hair, pushing it out of his eyes. He surveyed the ballroom of people around him, dancing, smiling, laughing, and having a good time. He struggled to find the one girl he knew would never have fun at a ball. The _only_ girl who had ever rejected him.

 He studied the vacuous people around him; women smiling to please the men, who only wanted them in bed, and the men who said anything to get there. He knew he had done much of the same things, but that was what men and women did around each other. He knew that there was no such thing as love; there never had been. Love was just a lie, a myth created by men who had dishonest intentions and by women who wanted to pretend that the attraction they felt was something more.

Women were easy little things, who were ready to fall into a man’s arms if he said the right words. It was all just a game to Jadeite. And so was _she_. She was the hardest game he’d ever played, he had to admit, but he was sure that with enough charming she would fall just as hard as the rest of the women in this room. She was just complicated, Rei was. Rei was cagey and skeptical of all things that had to do with men; he could see that from their very first conversation. She wasn’t going to listen to him, just for the fact that he was a man. She was distrusting and guarded, she would be a tough shell to break, but she definitely would, he was sure.

Besides, he needed to make her trust him. She needed to trust him enough that he could get information out of her and so that he could close in on the Princess for Darien. It was a mission that he couldn’t afford to fail.

Jadeite caught a glimpse of long raven hair that passed behind one of the pillars that lined the walls. He moved across the room toward the pillar and found a door beside it. A silver set of French doors that opened out onto a large balcony overlooking a large fountain and pond.

Rei stood, arms crossed leaning over the balcony railing on the corner of the deck. She wore a floor length red and black silk gown that hugged the curves and dips of her body and then flared slightly at her feet that stood in tall black laced heels. Darien was right when he said she was known for her beauty and elegance. Jadeite had never seen anything more beautiful. Strands of her hair flew behind her in the wind; Jadeite noticed that she shivered at the breeze that flew by her bare arms.

Rei didn’t notice as Jadeite walked quietly towards her, like a leopard hunting its prey. Though Rei was hardly a helpless rabbit. She seemed so lost in her worries and thoughts that she didn’t even notice when Jadeite pulled up right beside her, leaning over to say, “What are you doing out here all alone, when a pretty girl like you could be dancing inside with a guy like me?”

Rei was surprised when she turned to face him. Jadeite noticed the moistness of her eyes and the redness of her nose. She’d been crying. Jadeite was taken aback by the fact.

“Didn’t I reject you at the last ball? Did you come to try your luck again?” Rei turned away from him and wiped at her eyes.

“You know what they say, second time’s the charm.” Jadeite hesitated before asking, “Have you been crying?”

“That’s none of your business.” Rei snapped and moved to leave.

Jadeite stepped in her way and raised his arms in front of himself as if in surrender. “Hey, hey. Calm down. It was just a question. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” With one hand still up he took out a black handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket. He held it out to her.

Rei regarded him coldly. “I don’t need it.”

“The redness of your nose begs to differ.” Jadeite replied and then stepped forward taking one of her hands. She flinched but he held it as he pushed the handkerchief into her palm. Rei snatched her hands away from him and he stepped away from her, giving her space.

Rei glared at him and turned away to face the bright stars in the sky. She leaned against the railing again, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose with the handkerchief. She threw her hand back towards him, not facing him and handing him the handkerchief back. “Don’t expect me to thank you, since I didn’t ask for it.”

“Keep it. I have others.” Jadeite replied.

“You also have other girls to hit on so why are you here, when you know I’m going to reject you again?” Rei inquired still not facing him.

“It’s because you want to reject me that I want to convince you otherwise.” Jadeite said. “What have you got to lose by just having one little dance with me?”

“Everything. More than you could ever imagine.” She replied. And suddenly, Jadeite felt like it wasn’t him she was talking about, but that she was thinking of another time long ago, of someone else who had tried to hurt her.

Rei shivered at the breeze again. Jadeite stepped toward her while taking off his suit jacket and placed it lightly on her bare shoulders. “Why are you standing out here? You’re obviously cold.”

Rei swung around, her hair almost hitting him in the face and the black suit jacket falling off her shoulders to the ground. “Don’t do that.”

Jadeite glanced at the coat on the floor. “Do what? You were cold, so I gave you my coat. That’s what chivalrous men do.” Jadeite snapped.

“You can keep your chivalry to your other women, don’t try it on me.” Rei fumed.

“What’s wrong with you? What kind of girl won’t accept a man’s help when he offers it?” Jadeite accused.

“The kind of girl who wants nothing to do with a guy like you.” Rei said shoving past him and out the doors into the ballroom.

Jadeite bent down to pick up his coat off the ground. He dusted it off while muttering curses. He looked up angrily before leaving to see the black handkerchief he had given her, carefully folded and placed on top of the railing of the balcony.

 

Lita gazed around the room, lost in the multitude of people. She and Mina had gotten ready together that afternoon before the ball. Mina was great with a curler and a comb; she made Lita look absolutely irresistible in her green gown. Lita walked around nervously now trying to breathe deeply to calm herself. She was scared that Nephrite wouldn’t be at the ball. She was scared that even if she did find him he wouldn’t remember their small bump –in or that he wouldn’t want to dance with her anymore.

Lita internally scolded herself for being so boy-crazy but she couldn’t help it. Just thinking about Nephrite was giving her the chills, of his deep voice and his open countenance and –

Lita was caught off guard when a girl with raven hair in a silk red and black dress knocked right into her. The girl turned to Lita and muttered a quick apology; Lita noticed that the girl had tears falling down her face, staining her red mask wet. Before she could say anything though, the girl rushed off again.

Just as Lita straightened herself up after the encounter though, a man with curly blonde hair who was holding his suit jacket on one arm, knocked right into her. The man muttered an apology as well and seemed to go after the crying girl.

Lita fumed in her spot. “People don’t know how to watch where they’re going!” she stated aloud. She looked back to where the man and woman ran off but it seemed that the man hadn’t found her in the end as he stood alone in the middle of the room, looking down at something black in his hands. _A handkerchief?_ She thought.

Lita turned away from the scene frustrated and oddly sad, when she bumped into the third person of the night, and falling on the floor this time. “Hey! Watch–” she exclaimed but quickly clamped her mouth shut when she realized just who she had bumped into.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Nephrite laughed rubbing his shoulder where she had knocked into him. His lopsided grin made Lita’s heart melt.

“Heh, I guess I’m just never looking where I’m going.” Lita replied. She glanced at Nephrite, who was clutching his shoulder. She leaned forward, “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!!”

Nephrite shook his head and smiled. “Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. A thin thing like you could hardly put a dent in me.”

Lita laughed nervously at the falseness of that statement. _If only he knew_. She thought. But, he obviously wouldn’t know that at her high school on Jupiter she had single-handedly beaten up all the bullies who had picked on the girls in her school, or that most of the younger generation on Jupiter liked to call her the “thug princess”. No, he wouldn’t know that, and she intended to keep it that way. No man in the right mind would want to date the “thug princess” of Jupiter. He would much rather like the gentler, nicer Princess Lita who would act like she couldn’t beat him to pulp if she wanted to.

Nephrite stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Lita took it, ignoring the tingly feeling in her fingers when he held her hand in his big, rough one. “Thanks.” she said.

“No problem.” he replied immediately like a reflex. He stood with his hands in his pockets bouncing back and forth on the balls and toes of his feet. Lita nervously twisted her pink rose earrings in their hole.

They stood there a moment awkwardly saying nothing and Lita frantically searched for something to say. _Should I ask him his favourite colour? No that’s stupid! Mm, how about his favourite food? I could make it for him. No, that’s stupid, what kind of girl starts making food in the middle of a sophisticated ball!_

Lita rambled on in her head when finally Nephrite spoke up, “I see you don’t have flour on you today.”

Lita chuckled nervously, “Yeah, no flour bags to fall on me this time.” Lita looked awkwardly at the ground.

“So –” they both began.

“You go first.” Nephrite replied.

“No, no you go first.” Lita said.

“Alright. Um, well I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance.” Nephrite held out a hand. “Would you like to dance with me?” He repeated with a smile.

Lita had to restrain herself from squealing and shouting yes. “I’d love to.” she replied simply smiling and took his hand.

Nephrite led her to the dance floor and they both took up position for a simple waltz to the smooth sound of the string quartet. Lita found herself busy trying to make sure she didn’t step on his feet that she didn’t notice their lack of conversation until Nephrite spoke up.

“So, I heard that you’re a Princess, am I right?” he asked.

Lita was surprised, “How did you know that?”

“You told me your name last time and I kind of figured you were from Jupiter from the way you talked. I was talking to a friend of mine and found out from him that Princess Jupiter has the same name as you. Go figure, I was pretty amazed when he said her name was Lita.” Nephrite smiled.

Lita nodded. Well it wasn’t like she was planning on keeping her whole identity a secret; she was fine with this amount of information being known to him. As long as he didn’t hear the things they said about her on Jupiter she would be okay. “Well, I think I’ve figured out that you’re from Earth, right?”

Nephrite was taken aback. “Yeah, but how on Earth did you know?”

“Well, for one thing you say things like ‘how on Earth’ and I’m quite sure you’re the only man I’ve met who speaks with an accent like that. I’m not sure but it’s an American accent, right?” Lita surmised.

“You’re quick. But I guess I’m obvious.” Nephrite took them into a faster waltz. “You’re right. I’m from Earth and you’re right about the accent too. I’m one of the Prince’s generals. Therefore, I’m head of one of the four divisions. My division being the North American one.”

Lita nodded her amazement. _A general!_ “Wow, that’s admirable being a general and all. Do you lead a lot of troops?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m always building strategies and positioning troops. Keeps me on my toes.”

“That sounds exciting! But, I’d think it’d be a little lonely wouldn’t it? You probably don’t get to see your family much, do you?” Lita asked.

“It’s not bad. I get to see them whenever I’m not working and on weekends a lot. It’s only when I have to travel that it gets hard but they understand.” He said.

“Like when you travelled here?” she asked.

“Yeah, but they were pretty glad to send me here for the balls.” Nephrite leaned in to whisper in Lita’s ear. “They’re hoping I’ll find someone to marry soon.”

Lita laughed, her face growing involuntarily hot. “Well, I’m sure you find someone.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I already have.” Nephrite teased as he twirled her before him and then took her into a low dip. He pulled her back up sharply so that she was but inches from him. His lips were only centimetres away. Lita’s body froze in the spot, her chest heaving from breathing hard from the twirling.

Nephrite didn’t move except to lift a hand and tuck a strand of Lita’s curly brown hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed by her rose earrings. He let go of her slightly, so that they were not standing so close and they continued to dance together the rest of the night.

 

“It’s all going great!” Lita exclaimed. Mina watched as her friend chugged a large glass of water.

“That’s wonderful! I told you it’d be fine. You had nothing to worry about.” Mina said. “But I’d go easy on the water; you don’t want to have to leave to go to the ladies’ room while dancing.”

“You’re right.” Lita placed the cup down and regarded her reflection on one of the empty serving plates on the table. Lita looked up and waved to someone behind Mina, but by the time Mina looked around the man was gone. “Oh, that’s him! I’d better go back! I’ll see you home, Mina! Thanks for everything!” Lita exclaimed hugging Mina tightly. Lita hailed a few inches taller than Mina, so Mina had to reach up to wrap her arms around her. Lita let go and hurried off to meet with her man.

Mina sighed, sagging in her seat at the table. She lifted the silver serving plate to eye level and regarded her own reflection. She sighed to herself, “If only I had a man waiting to dance with me right now.” That’s when something caught Mina’s eye. In the reflection of the plate she saw, standing metres behind her, a tall man with long white silver hair. _Kunzite_ , she thought. She gazed at his reflection in the plate, he was holding a champagne glass and attempting to act like he was just observing the crowd but in reality, Mina could tell that though his eyes roamed his whole view, the only one he was really _looking_ at was _her_.

 _He’s watching me. But, why?_ Mina acted as if nothing was going on, and naturally got up with her purse while clutching the right side of her golden gown and walked swiftly towards the edge of the room.

 

Kunzite took small sips of his champagne. Any kind of alcohol had never been to his liking. Darien, Jadeite and Nephrite were the only ones who really drank in their group. Zoisite didn’t drink to keep his body in top shape and Kunzite merely didn’t like the taste or the fact that it made him less aware of what was going on around him.

He set down the glass now, on the table next to him. He walked swiftly toward the pillars where he saw Mina disappear. Following and watching her was proving to be a much harder task than he had imagined. This was the second time she had escaped him tonight, though he didn’t think the first time was intentional on her part. He looked around carefully hoping to find her without blowing that fact that he’d been watching her, though purely for the mission’s sake of course...

Kunzite walked past all the pillars and was left at the end of the room staring at the wall in frustration when he heard her voice, “You’re much easier to fool than you used to be. Maybe it’s your age getting to you, Kunzite.”

Kunzite turned to face her. His breath was taken away; she was stunning in her shiny gold gown that accented her dark blue eyes. He faltered with his words before saying, “How did you hide from me like that?”

Mina laughed. It sounded like chimes to Kunzite’s ears, he could almost remember the laugh of a six year old girl when he first met her and she asked him for a piggy-back ride. Mina spoke softly but also sourly, “You’re the one who taught me how. Remember? ‘ _Hide in their blind spots, don’t make a single noise and definitely don’t reveal yourself if they can hurt you._ ’ That’s what you taught me to do if someone was following me. Though I’m pretty sure I just broke the third rule right now.”

“You know I would never hurt you.” Kunzite said.

“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean you haven’t before.”

“Mina...” Kunzite began.

“What are you following me for anyway?” Mina inquired. “What is so important that you’re watching me?”

Kunzite remained silent. He didn’t know what to say without her figuring him out like she always did.

“Right. Don’t say anything. Just like you always do. It’s not like I didn’t hate it before.” Mina crossed her arms. “You’re always doing that. Deciding whether to tell me the truth or to leave me in the dark. But the thing is – I don’t actually remember the last time you told me the truth. That you actually told me what was going on inside your head!” Mina shouted.

Kunzite didn’t know what to say. Just like he always did. He never knew what to say to her, what to tell her to make her see that he couldn’t just tell her what was going on inside his head because the things inside his head weren’t meant to be known by her. They would only cause them both pain. “Mina. I...”

Mina continued, disregarded what Kunzite was about to say. “No matter how many times I knocked on your door, no matter how many times I asked you to open up to me before, you never once did. You knew how much I was in love with you, and I _know_ that you loved me too, but never once did you admit your feelings!”

Kunzite balled his fists at his sides holding everything in. He chose to lie again just as he had hundreds of times before to her when she lived on Earth. “I never had any feelings for you.”

“Yes! You did. Don’t lie to me again. This is exactly why I left a year ago. Because I couldn’t take you lying to yourself over and over again.” Mina wiped a tear from her eye. “Jenna told me. Did you know? She told me on the night I left. She tried to convince me to stay by revealing to me that you were in love with me too, but that you just wouldn’t admit it. But I told your sister that I already knew, from the moment you first turned me away I knew that it hurt you to do it.” Mina shook her head, her blonde hair falling in her eyes and getting soaked in her tears. “I left for a reason, Kunzite. I didn’t want to do this again. So, please just leave me alone.”

Kunzite stood speechless and on the brink of running to catch her, to bring her back, to hold her close and tell her how much he really did love her. But he knew that he couldn’t. Above everything he had ever known, that much he knew for sure. He couldn’t be with her; it was just the best for her if they weren’t. He wasn’t meant for her. He didn’t deserve her love.

 

Zoisite munched on the crumpets from the food table. He walked through the ballroom full of people searching for the blue haired girl. Though he had a feeling where she would be.

Zoisite made his way over to the back of the room towards the heavy indigo blue curtains, past the pillars that lined the walls. He reached one of the pillars to find Kunzite of all people leaning against it.

“Kunzite! What are you doing back here?” Zoisite asked curiously. Kunzite seemed down, it was surprising to see since the man never showed much emotion to begin with. “Is something wrong?”

“Zoisite.” Kunzite regarded him with a blank expression. “Why are you holding crumpets?”

Zoisite looked down at his hands where he had about ten crumpets stacked together precariously perched, ready to fall at any given moment. “Ha ha, that a funny story. I was bringing them to someone.”

“Right...” Kunzite nodded not believing him. Zoisite watched as Kunzite walked away clearly still bothered by something.

Zoisite laughed, like he would actually eat all these crumpets by himself. He planned to share. He walked carefully towards the curtains hoping not to scare her like last time. He rapped a fist against the curtains and called, “Ami! Ami, are you in there?”

He waited a moment and nothing happened. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she wasn’t here or maybe she hadn’t come to the balls at all. It made sense since she hardly enjoyed being around people to begin with. But, he was proven wrong when a small hand poked out from between the curtains and pulled them aside. His view was revealed to the small Ami perched on the bench under the lantern, with a book open on her lap. She looked utterly confused when she exclaimed, “Zoisite!”

“Yeah! I brought you crumpets!” Zoisite exclaimed back holding out the pile of crumpets to her and then dumping them on her lap over the book when she didn’t take them. He plopped down next to her swaying in his spot. “I figured you’d be pretty hungry hiding in here in the dark with no food or company. So I brought both!” He smiled at his own joke; Ami just took in a surprised breath.

“You’re g-going to s-stay here?” Ami stammered.

“Yup, all night! Unless...you don’t want me to stay?” Zoisite teased.

“I-um, well...”

“Don’t worry. I won’t eat you. I doubt you’d be good energy food for an athlete anyway.” Zoisite laughed. He leaned towards her, but Ami leaned far back away from him.

“Y’know, you left me hanging there last week. I asked you to dance and you just left without a word.” Zoisite shared. “You made me feel totally rejected by the way.” he teased.

Ami’s face took a sad tone. “I-I’m sorry. I..”

“Hey, I was just joking! Don’t worry about it, you’re probably the most interesting thing that happened to me that night.” He smiled. “So, what are you reading this time? Computer engineering? The lifecycle of dolphins? How butterflies mate?” He joked.

Ami smiled finally. He really did like it when she smiled. It made her look cute, but it was still an endearingly shy smile. “I’m reading a book on marine animals. I love water.”

“That sounds cool.” Zoisite mused peeking behind her to see a second and third book. “But you’ve got more!” He snatched the books from behind her against her protests holding them high above her reach. He read the titles, “ _Advanced Computer Engineering_. Oh that’s the one you were reading last week. Let’s see and the other one is...” Zoisite trailed off, handing the books back to her.

Both their faces grew red. “ _The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight_.” Zoisite stated regaining his composure. “That sounds interesting. I think I’d actually like to hear more.” Zoisite took the book from her hands and flipped to the first page. “Read to me. You’re going hide in here all night anyway. And I’d rather not have to mingle with the people out there tonight anyway.” Zoisite smiled big, pleased with his proposition.

“But, I...Are you sure you want to just listen to me read aloud?” Ami asked surprised.

“Sure I do. I love a good story, though this would be more fun outside in the breeze but this little alcove behind the curtains will have to do.” Zoisite reassured her.

“We can’t.”

“What do you mean we can’t?”

“I’d love to read to y-you. But, there’s not enough light in here. I brought these books but I was completely disappointed when I found out.” Ami revealed.

Zoisite thought carefully about the situation for a moment. “Well, that’s a totally solvable problem, don’t worry! I’ll be right back! Just wait right here!” Zoisite exclaimed before dashing off past the curtains.

 

“Wait a second....You’re that jerk! The one who called me _Odango_!!” the Princess shouted.

Darien clamped a hand on her mouth. She was shouting in the middle of the ballroom and everyone was staring at them now. With his hand still firmly clamped on her mouth he shuffled her to one of the doors of the ballroom that led to a balcony. The Princess struggled against his hold and managed to finally get him off once they reached the balcony.

“Are you crazy?” She shouted. “What did you do that for?”

“You were shouting in the middle of a crowded room! I was trying to make sure no one thought _you_ were crazy!” Darien snapped back.

“Fine. What do you want anyway, _Mister I’m Going to Be A Jerk Cuz I Feel Like It._ ” The Princess stuck out her tongue at him. Darien couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at the image.

Darien was all washed out. He’d finally found the Princess after about an hour of looking around the room through crowds of people. It didn’t help that there were so many blondes on the Moon. He even thought he might’ve bumped into Mina by accident, though he managed to get away before she recognized him. He stared at the Princess now, who was nothing like what he had expected.

She was short, clumsy, whiny and absolutely crazy. But, everything about her made it that much harder to hate her. If she had been perfect and princess-like, he thought he would’ve been able to hate her like he should. But staring at this pint-sized girl with dumpling hair and her tongue wagging at him, he couldn’t help but laugh at how the world was making it so hard for him to take revenge.

“Okay, alright. Stop waving that thing at me. I’m sorry for kidnapping you and being a jerk, happy now?”

“No. That hardly sounds like an apology.” The Princess crossed her arms.

Darien looked up at the sky as if asking the world to give him a break. “I’m sorry. I really think we got off on the wrong foot. My name’s Darien.” He held out a hand towards her.

Darien had planned beforehand to introduce himself with his long-time nickname from childhood. It would’ve been obvious if he introduced himself to her with his real name, Endymion. She already hated him as the prince of Earth enough to not want to attend his coronation. He couldn’t have her hate him here before he got her to like him. He couldn’t possibly blow his cover before that. 

But, two could play the name game, as the Princess skeptically said, “Serena.” She did not take his outstretched hand. Darien thought that at least she was smart enough to give him her nickname and to not announce to everyone that she met that she was the Princess. He admired her cautiousness, though he knew the reason behind it and he would definitely use it to his advantage.

“You have yet to tell me why you’ve kidnapped me to this cold balcony.” Serena drawled hugging her shoulders.

“I was getting to that.” Darien remarked annoyed but he put on a pleasant smile again. “I wanted to ask you to dance.”

“You wanted to ask _me_ to dance?” Serena asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” Darien repeated.

Serena laughed and Darien was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that. He’d expected maybe rejection or acceptance but definitely not for her to laugh at him. “What? Why are you laughing?”

Serena could barely stop to breathe before saying, “It was just last week that you were insulting me and calling me _Odango_ and now you’re asking me to dance! Don’t you think that’s just a little weird?”

“I can’t believe I’m asking a girl like you to dance!” Darien fumed throwing his hands in the air.

“Hey! What do you mean a girl like me?” Serena said.

“A girl like you, who likes to stuff her face full of dumplings and shout in the middle of a ballroom, is the kind of girl I don’t like!” Darien said.

“Well, if you don’t like me so much then why are you asking me to dance?” Serena remarked.

Just as Darien was at a loss for words, there was a knock at the open balcony doors. A man dressed in white and with bluish-white hair stood before them. He had a smile on his face as he looked to Serena.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted. I was looking all over for you.” He said in a gentle voice.

“Oh, Prince Diamond! I’m so sorry! I was looking for you too,” she glanced at Darien, “But I got side-tracked. We’re all done here anyway, so let’s just go.” She lifted her silver skirt with one hand and took Diamond’s hand with other. She threw a glare over her shoulder and continued off with her Prince. Darien watched as the Prince took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders as they walked away.

Darien sighed, leaning against the balcony railing. He was feeling very defeated at the moment. He had tried getting close to the Princess and he had just ended up making her hate him, he was off to a great start.

He ran a hand through his hair. But still, something about the Princess, about _Serena_ , bothered him. He couldn’t place what it was, but something about her, always made him take a second glance. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he had met her before. Before today. Before the balls. Before everything.

 


	6. To hold them in your arms

Serena suppressed a squeal. She stared in awe at the object before her. Prince Diamond leaned his body towards her and held a diamond necklace in front of him. He smiled pleasantly as he placed the velvet box in her hands and lifted the necklace out. “May I?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Serena could barely get the words out, “O-of course.”

Diamond walked around behind her and placed the necklace gingerly around her throat, clasping it under her long blonde hair. Serena felt the weight of the diamonds on her collarbone and perused them gently with her fingers. She had never been given so grand a gift. Her contact with men had always been scarce. Therefore, she couldn’t believe that a handsome man like Prince Diamond was doing this for her now. “It’s beautiful, Prince Diamond! But, why do you give me such a grand gift?”

Prince Diamond smiled. “It’s nothing compared to your beauty. But, I must confess I am giving you this gift for two reasons.”

“And may I inquire as to what they are?”

“Well, the first reason is simply that...well,” Diamond looked deep into Serena’s eyes and took her hands in his. The light of the crystals above their heads reflected off his glassy lavender eyes. “I’ve been captivated by your beauty and your soul. I’m afraid to say that you have charmed every part of me from the moment I met you last week.” Serena’s brain went into overdrive. Prince Diamond was proclaiming his love for her. She couldn’t believe her ears. The moment she had expected only weeks from now was already here. There was someone who was in love with her and wanted to be with her. She had succeeded in finding someone to love and to be with. The balls had been a good idea after all, she thought. Now she would be able to stop these balls and go back to caring for her sick mother. Serena’s glee in the moment was so inexpressible that she stood utterly speechless. After a few moments of silence, the Prince continued. “My thoughts have been only of you and of the fact that I must profess my utter love for you, Princess.”

_Wait a second, Princess?_ “Did you just call me, _Princess_?” Serena asked incredulously snatching her hands away. She had never even told him her name, let alone the fact that she was the Princess! Serena instinctively stepped back. Her fear of deception was overwhelming. She was feeling used and betrayed. She couldn’t believe that Prince Diamond had done this to her. He was just so perfect for her and then he had to go and do this. Her mind was shutting off to all possibilities until Prince Diamond finally spoke up.

“No, wait Princess, you must let me explain! This was actually the second reason I wanted to give you the necklace. As a way of apologizing.” Diamond imparted. Serena involuntarily looked down at the necklace, now wishing she hadn’t taken it so lightly.

“Princess, you must understand that I am a noble of the Moon. I have grown up here admiring the beauty of the Queen and her only daughter, Serenity.” Diamond took her hands in his again, pleading with her. “Princess Serenity, I knew who you were from the moment I laid eyes on you and I have wanted nothing more than to be able to speak with the girl I have admired my whole life. Please don’t take that joy away from me.”

Serena’s heart was feeling heavy. She couldn’t breathe. What Prince Diamond was saying made sense. After the first ball when he had told her his name, she had checked the guest list to see who he was. She had known from the beginning that he was a noble’s son, but she had not stopped to think that he may have known who she was.

And above all of this, Prince Diamond was professing his love for her! She had to admit she had never felt anything like this. She believed it may have been love at first sight. But, in light of the recent information, she couldn’t readily accept his love as she would’ve only a few moments ago. She spoke quietly, “Prince Diamond, I understand and it makes clear sense. I just need some time to think about it. About both the fact that you know who I am and what you professed earlier.”

Diamond nodded. “Of course, take all the time you need. Though not too much, Princess Serenity. I cannot hold back my feelings for long, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that please. At least not in front of any of the guests. Here at the balls, I am known only as _Serena_ and nothing more. I am not a Princess here or Serenity; I am just a normal girl.” Serena said gravely.

“But, you are a Princess, Serenity! The Moon Princess no less. All these people should be grovelling at your feet, not treating you like everyone else!” Diamond exclaimed.

“No! That’s the last thing I want. I agreed to these balls only if they were masquerade. I refuse to be treated any differently because I am the Princess.” Serena stated touching her silver mask that covered her eyes and the top of her nose. She had never been so comforted by the concealment it gave, though very little it was. She did not think she could face this man without it.

She curtsied and turned away from Prince Diamond with only a curt farewell saying that she would reveal to him her answer at the next ball.

 

 

Serena walked steadfast away from Prince Diamond. Millions of thoughts swirling in her mind. She couldn’t shake the feeling that if only he hadn’t known who she was, she would’ve accepted him immediately. He was the perfect husband, kind, sweet, and handsome.

Serena’s thoughts were interrupted when she reached the food table to find the last person she wanted to see in that moment. _Darien_. He stood leaning against one of the pillars by the food table, ironically eating a dumpling while watching her. She attempted at pretending to not notice him but he walked over to her anyway.

She thought of the moment only about an hour ago when he had introduced himself, when he had told her his name. _Darien_. She remembered feeling like she had heard the name before. She couldn’t get rid of the feeling that she might’ve known him before. But, that couldn’t be possible. She’d never left the castle in eleven years, and she didn’t ever remember meeting someone like him. Definitely not a jerk like him.

“Why do you look so upset, Serena?” Darien peered over at her. She hated the way she liked how nice her name sounded when he said it. As if he was the only one ever meant to say it.

She turned sourly to him. “I’m not upset. Why would you say that?”

“Well, you’ve already consumed about five dumplings and I saw you cringing at that guy’s profession of love.” Darien laughed.

Serena’s face grew hot. She snapped at him, “He’s not just a _guy_! That’s Prince Diamond and he is a wonderful man, any woman would be ecstatic to receive his love!”

“Any woman except you.” Darien stated.

“No, I am overjoyed to hear his confession.” Serena denied.

“Sure, that’s why you told him you’d tell him your answer at the next ball.” Darien laughed. “Admit it. You don’t actually love him back.”

“Eavesdropping is hardly an attractive trait, Darien. And whether I love him back is none of your business. He is twice the man you are.” Serena shot back.

“If he’s such a great man, then why don’t you love him back? Shall I tell you what I think?” Darien asked.

“Oh, please. I’d love to hear the nonsense you’ve spun.”

“You just like him because he’s the perfect trophy. He’s handsome and charming and he’s _easy_. You have to put hardly any work in to getting him to love you. He’s exactly what you’ve been looking for. A man to marry and to pretend you love. You’re scared to find actual love, true love. The kind of love that will consume every part of you. You just like that guy because he’s safe. You’re scared to take a chance, to find some danger.” Darien said this last part in a whisper as he leaned over next to her ear. It took all her self-control not to shiver at the feel of his breath against her neck. He leaned back away from her and she struggled to find her voice.

She laughed unconvincingly. “Yeah right, what would you know about love? You’re just a cynical jerk who likes to bag on others’ happiness because he can’t find his own!”

“I know more than you do about love. You seem to think love is finding the perfect husband and all that love-at-first-sight crap. But I hate to break it to you, Serena; love is a lot more than that.” Darien stepped forward forcing Serena to take a step back. He continued in this way until he pushed her against one of the nearby pillars. The gaze in his eyes seemed to lock her in place so that she could not move. He stood in front of her like a barrier or a cocoon, not allowing her to leave or move. His hand was placed against the pillar next to her ear and his body wrapped around hers in turn, but he did this entirely without touching her. She tried to stare at him defiantly and not shrink away, but he was merely inches from her when he said, “Love will take over. It will be all you can think about. Love is the _need_ to be with someone. To hold them in your arms.” Darien moved his hand to hover over her bare arm as he moved it along its length, almost touching her but not quite. “You will be devoured by the power love has over you. You will be begging to have just one more kiss, just one more touch before it’s all gone.” Darien’s head dipped forward and down to her level, close enough to meet her lips if she tilted her head up only a fraction of a centimetre. She instinctively shrank back against the pillar as he moved closer. “That’s the kind of love I know you’ll find. The kind that you will live yearning for all your life, until the day you die.” Serena turned her face away from his and pushed him roughly away from herself. She straightened her dress and looked around mortified, realizing what other people might have thought if they had seen how close they had been standing.

She was seething with rage but, Darien only laughed with his hands in his pockets and said, “I’m sorry, did I scare you? Don’t worry, you’d actually have to find a man that likes you first for that to happen, and I doubt you will with those dumplings on your head.”

Serena crossed her arms. “Jerk.” And she walked away, her heart beating violently against her chest.

 

 

Ami jumped in surprise, the books and some of the crumpets falling off her lap and making a great big pile on the floor. She looked up to find Zoisite’s smiling face in the opening of the curtains. He pushed aside one of the curtains and climbed into the little alcove. In his hands he held a box of small silver lanterns and more crumpets. He looked down at the crumpets and books on the floor and laughed. “I had a feeling you would drop those, so I brought more!” He sat down next to her on the bench, much closer than she was usually comfortable with, but she didn’t say anything. Something about Zoisite made all her usual worries and concerns fly out the window. He seemed to be the exception to all her rules, and routines.

She hadn’t believed it when he had shown up before, knocking on her curtains and asking to come in. She could barely believe that he had even remembered her name! He was like some new kind of specimen that she had never examined before. She was interested and curious about him but at the same time she was scared to take the first step.

“There’s so many! How are we going to finish all these crumpets?” she exclaimed.

“We’ve got the rest of the night. Don’t you worry; I’ve got a big appetite.” He turned to his box and pulled out the lanterns while simultaneously munching on a crumpet. He hung the lanterns on the walls of the alcove, turning the silver crystals inside them to turn them on. In no time, their little hiding place was filled with the silver glow of the very same moon crystals that hung from the ceiling of the ballroom.

“Where did you get all these lanterns?” Ami asked curiously. She doubted he just had some lying around at home or something.

“I stole them from the kitchens.” Zoisite stated happily.

Ami gave him an incredulous look and he laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll put them back,” Ami picked up a crumpet to eat and Zoisite finished with a mumble under his breath, “...eventually.”

Ami merely smiled and picked the books off the floor. She pulled out _The Statistical Probability of Love At First Sight_ and looked to Zoisite. “Well, shall I read to you then?”

“Of course.” Zoisite replied but before Ami could utter the first word he sat crossed legged on the bench, turned to face her and peering at her intensely.

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“I can’t read when you’re watching me that intently.” she replied.

“Then what else am I supposed to do, if I’m not allowed to watch the person reading to me?” He asked genuinely confused.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you could turn around..?” She asked hopefully. Her face grew hot just at the thought of him watching her for the next hour or so while she read to him. The fact that she was reading to him was a big enough deal, him watching her was too much for her to handle right now.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” Zoisite replied sadly and Ami almost felt bad, when all of sudden instead of merely turning around on the bench to face the wall, Zoisite turned away and leaned back against Ami’s shoulder. Her stomach flipped against the feeling of his back leaning against her shoulder. “Am I too heavy? Is it hard to read like this?” he asked.

“N-no..it’s- uh..”

Zoisite looked thoughtful, “Maybe I should just rest on your lap instead, that way I won’t be looking at you.”

Ami spoke up before he could move to put his head on her lap. She couldn’t begin to dream how nervous she would be in that position. “No! This is fine! This is completely fine!”

“Okay, if you’re sure. Now let’s start.” exclaimed Zoisite excitedly.

Ami took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. That had been a close call. She didn’t know what she would have done if he had put his head in her lap. The amount of physical contact she had had in the past almost ten years with anyone her age let alone a guy was close to zero. Zoisite didn’t seem to mind any of it. He was just so carefree and happy. Ami wished she could be the same way and not cringe away from people like some recluse. Though, she had to admit she was practically a recluse. She stayed at home all the time by herself and practically never ventured outside. She didn’t really talk to anyone but her mother and she only visited sporadically.

Ami had to fight her instinct to move away from Zoisite and her instinct to run away. She would do this. She _could_ do this. She was going to sit in the small alcove under these silver lights and read to his boy leaning against her shoulder all night if she had to and she would not run away. She was determined to do it even if she started hyperventilating any moment. She would not give up on the hope that maybe this boy was the key to her locked doors.

Therefore, she began to read and read. She read non-stop, not even for a drink of water of a bite of crumpet, though Zoisite insisted often. She kept reading about the two people in the book who found each other solely by coincidence and maybe even a little fate and she thought of how maybe she and Zoisite were just the same.

 

 

Serena walked sluggishly to the ladies’ room. Her thoughts were filled with musky scent that Darien carried with him, of roses and earth. She couldn’t stop thinking about how close he had been to her and all the words he had said. She had immediately denied every one of them, but as she thought about it now she realized that everything he said was right, though she hated to admit it even to herself.

Diamond _was_ easy. He had proclaimed his love for her after only one ball spent together. He was the perfect solution to all her problems. He was the perfect husband and would be a great king for the Moon. But, she had been so caught up in convincing herself that she just needed to find herself a husband soon so that she could get back to her mother, that she didn’t really stop to think about how she felt about him. Sure, she found him charming and sweet, but was that enough to last a lifetime together off? Fondness suddenly didn’t seem like enough to her. 

She wanted love. She knew that deep in her heart, but she was scared to find it. She was scared to make herself so vulnerable to someone else. To simply give all that feeling to someone and trust that they wouldn’t betray or use her.

Her life had been a series of people set to please her because she was the Princess. She didn’t think she was ready to give up all that caution and just let herself _fall_ in love with somebody.

But what bothered her most about all of this, was that she couldn’t stop feeling that the person she would be _falling for_ would be _Darien_. Darien being the jerk that he was, still occupied her thoughts. She hated herself for her strange attraction towards him. She wanted nothing to do with him, but he was exactly what Darien had said she would want: _danger and excitement._ Two things she was too scared to take.

Serena reached the ladies’ room consumed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the blue haired girl before she bumped right into her. They both landed on the floor in a heap of silver and blue dresses.

“I’m so sorry! I should’ve been looking where I was going!” Serena exclaimed as she rubbed her head. She looked around herself at the floor that was littered with books. She bent forward and picked one up and read aloud, “ _Computer Engineering._ Hey, this is a book from Earth! Trading with Earth and the Moon has been banned for years! How did you get this?”

The small blue-haired girl piped up finally to defend herself, “I’m not from the Moon! I’m from Mercury, and trading between Mercury and Earth is perfectly legal!” The girl looked surprised at herself for speaking up so loud.

Serena apologised. “I’m sorry, I just assumed things. Well, I guess that makes sense. Mercury is known for its advanced technology and Earth has a lot of technology as well. I’m sorry for accusing you.”

“T-that’s alright.” The blue-haired girl replied meekly.

Serena got up off the floor and held out a hand to help the girl up. “What’s your name?”

“Ami.” Serena was intrigued by this girl. She was just so shy. She practically cringed looking at Serena’s outstretched hand as if she hadn’t shaken one before. Ami was very quiet and gentle looking with her hands clasped together in front of her as if she were ready to receive a scolding from a parent. Her glasses gave her an air of intelligence and she looked very studious, two things Serena was not.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ami. You know I actually got a fancy computer imported from Mercury only a few weeks ago but I have no idea how to make it work! All the technicians in the castle don’t know how to fix it and I haven’t gotten to use it at all. Do you think maybe you could help me fix it sometime?” Serena asked. Serena knew her mother would love it if she had a friend like Ami, someone studious and nice. Her mother was always nagging her to take her studies seriously. Besides, Serena couldn’t resist asking this introverted girl to take a chance and be her friend.

“Did you say the castle?” Ami asked curiously.

“Oh yeah. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m the Moon Princess.” Serena pulled off her silver mask. “But you can just call me Serena.”

 

 

“What took you so long? I thought you said you were going to the ladies’ room.” Zoisite asked.

“I did go to the ladies’ room, but I bumped into someone while I was there.” Ami replied still in a state of confusion. She had met the Princess of the Moon and she had asked her to come over sometime. Ami was amazed at the ease at which the Princess made friends. She was not shy or awkward like Ami was. She spoke confidently and was bright and cheerful. Ami couldn’t dream of being that comfortable to talk to a complete stranger and make them her friend. She admired the Princess’ friendliness which reminded her much of Zoisite own openness with people.

“Who was it?” He asked. Ami didn’t think Zoisite spared a single smile in him. It was like it cost him nothing to smile at every person that passed by.

Before she could think about it she blurted out, “How can you be so cheerful and happy all the time? How can you smile at every person that passes by like it’s the easiest thing in the world?”

Zoisite seemed taken aback by the question especially since it came from her, but he answered anyway cautiously, “It doesn’t cost me anything to smile at someone. I just think that if someone will have a happier day because at least one person showed them the kindness of a smile, then I’m happy. I find joy in the fact that I can be that person.”

Ami wasn’t convinced and so he continued, “I’m cheerful because I don’t think wallowing in your worries or concerns does anything useful. It just makes you sadder and more upset. I like to keep myself happy and think positively all the time or I think I’d go insane.” Ami was speechless. She couldn’t help thinking that _she_ would go insane if she tried to be happy all the time.

“But surely you feel sad or angry or upset sometimes? You can’t be happy all the time.” she pushed.

“That’s true. I’m not happy all the time. I do get sad and angry and upset but I just don’t like to hold on to those negative emotions. I try to let them go as they come.” Zoisite answered. “Why are you asking me this anyway?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess I was just curious.” Ami replied. “Well, shall I continue reading then?” Ami picked up the book that was opened and faced down on the seat of the bench between them.

Zoisite placed a hand on hers and stopped her from picking it up. He took the book himself and placed it away from her beside himself. He took her hand and pulled her up to stand. “You’ve been reading for too long. You need a break.” He put an ear to the curtains and looked to her saying, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“The music! They’re playing some jazz! I love jazz!” Ami listened to the slow beat of the jazz song and the sound of the saxophone crooning smoothly. Ami could feel what Zoisite meant.“Come on, we have to dance!” Zoisite exclaimed trying to pull Ami out the curtains. Ami stood firmly in place. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I-I c-can’t go o-out t-there.” Ami stuttered. She was terrified of the thought of dancing out there with a bunch of people watching her. Even if Zoisite was with her, it was still too much for her.

Her body began to shake and her hand in Zoisite’s began to tremble. Zoisite looked down at her hand and looked back up at her with concern in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright. We can dance in here!” He said cheerfully putting his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Ami’s shoulders tingled at his soft touch. Ami couldn’t say anything so she just nodded. She was grateful for his understanding and easygoing nature. She was grateful for his effort to make her feel at ease and comfortable.

Zoisite took one of her hands in his and put the other around her waist. He pulled her close against him, enough that she could rest her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. Ami’s stomach did multiple flips and butterflies seemed to clog up her lungs because she couldn’t breathe. Her right hand was on his shoulder and her other in his. She couldn’t stop think about how she would step on his feet or that her palms were too sweaty and that any moment now he would push her away in fright.

But he didn’t do any of that. He simply swayed her to the beat and held her close. He smiled at her obviously enjoying the music and maybe even enjoying their dance.

Ami remembered the last time she had danced with someone had been when she was barely five years old and her father had got on his knees to dance with her all across the room. Her mother had been angry that Ami hadn’t been studying instead and that her father had let her waste so much time. She remembered the argument they had had that day and how her father slammed the door shut behind, not looking back at her. And how her mother had repeatedly stated that they didn’t need him and that they would be fine without him. Ami wished her mother had realized how wrong she had been that day.

Ami turned her thoughts back to Zoisite, to his arms around her. She didn’t want this moment with Zoisite to end. It was too sweet and too beautiful to shatter. She took a leap in faith and put her head on his shoulder. She was surprised to feel how perfectly her head fit between his shoulder and his neck. And even more to her surprise, Zoisite held her tighter and leaned his own head atop of hers, still swaying to the slow music. And in that moment, it was as if only the two of them existed in the world to Ami, and she couldn’t help feeling that she’d be perfectly fine with just this little alcove, some music, some books, and Zoisite to keep her happier than before.  


	7. Misunderstandings

Sophie pushed her red braid aside. She wrapped her wool shawl around her torso as she crept out of her bed. Her bed that consisted of large wool sheets that were laid across the hard stone floor and her pillow that lay at the head of her bed was merely a wad of some of the few clothes she owned. She was careful not to wake up her siblings or her mother. Little three years old Sammy was sleeping in the arms of his only slightly bigger four year old sister, Lizzie. And of course, Danny who liked to call himself the man of the family after their father died, slept like a toddler in fetal position despite the fact that he claimed he was all grown up now that he was six years old. He slept tightly against Sophie’s very sick mother, who even now coughed in her sleep but when awake during the day she would claim that she was just fine.

Sophie pulled her shawl tighter around her arms to block out the cold, but then she saw her mother shivering even beneath the grey wool blanket Sophie had sewn her last month. Sophie sighed shrugging off her shawl and placing it carefully over her mother’s thin shoulders. She whispered softly careful not to wake her up, “I love you, mom. I’ll be right back.”

Sophie grabbed the basket full of healing salves and bandage strips off the small wooden table by the kitchen and snuck out the door. She came out into the dark night sky full of stars. She breathed in the fresh air of the night and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She had given her last shawl to her mother; therefore, she would have to be quick on her way if she didn’t want to catch a cold.

Sophie hurried through the small streets and alleys of her neighbourhood, working her way to the main road. The neighbourhood was a ghost town this late at night, but Sophie was used to this quiet. It was always at these times that he called her to come. When it was too hard to fight back and he was unable to control himself. He needed her in these moments.

Sophie turned a sharp corner into an alleyway. It was a shortcut she used often on the way to his house, so she never expected anyone to be there. She was surprised to find a man in shabby clothing and gloves with holes in them. She had seen this man before; he was one of the many beggars who lined the main road hoping that someone would be kind enough to give them some money. This man in particular had often ventured into her neighbourhood as well, though no one in her neighbourhood had a penny to spare. She remembered this man following Danny and Lizzie around when they were playing in the field one day, she had told them to stay as far away from him as possible.

She couldn’t follow her own advice though in this moment because the beggar pulled out a knife from his sleeve and pointed it at her. He rasped in a sick voice, “Gimme your money there, girl and you won’t get hurt. Giv’t t’me!” He reached for her basket but Sophie snatched it out of his grasp. The man turned on her swinging his knife towards her face.

Only one thought ran through Sophie’s mind as the knife sailed towards her cheek. It was that if she got cut she would not be fit to work at the castle anymore and that she would be replaced. She would be left without a job again and no money to feed her siblings and no way of getting medicine for her sick and dying mother. She couldn’t let that happen.

Sophie made a short deft movement with the side of her hand and hit the man’s arm before his could cut her. He stepped back a few steps surprised before running forward now angrier than ever. Sophie was about to scream out for help when suddenly the man was flung across the alleyway. 

She swerved around to face her savior behind her and was relieved but also worried when she saw him. “What are you doing here? You should be resting, not beating up beggars! Your condition is going to get worse if you don’t rest!”

The man before her towered above her by more than a foot. His blue hair was caught in his eyes and matted against his forehead in sweat. His lavender eyes looked at hers sadly as he simply said as way of explanation, “You were late.”

Sophie huffed crossing her arms. “Let’s go to your house, quickly. You look like you’re going to faint, Diamond.” She took one of his arms and draped it around her neck as she supported him as he walked. “Why did you come out here anyway? You could have easily fainted or worse been taken over while you were out here!” Sophie scolded.

“I was worried something might’ve happened to you. You’re never late, Sophie. And of course, I was right. It’s a good thing I came or you would’ve been hurt.” he said holding onto her tightly, more because he wanted to than because he needed the support.

“I had it under control. You didn’t have to come. You shouldn’t be worrying about me anyway. I’m not someone important, Prince Diamond.” she replied sighing.

Diamond stopped in his tracks and looked at her seriously. “Don’t say that again. You’re all that I have left to worry about anymore.

Sophie sighed again. “Don’t take the love your brother had for me upon yourself, Diamond. It’s unbecoming.”

Diamond smiled. Sophie couldn’t count how many times she had said those exact words to Diamond in the past three years since his brother died. But, every time she said them it seemed as if he was more determined to defy it.

“And you seem to keep forgetting that I am not a Prince anymore.” Diamond stated.

“You’ll always be a Prince to me.”                           

“Yes, the Prince of a destroyed planet is a Prince nonetheless.” Diamond turned to her with a smile.

They finally reached Diamond’s house after the long walk of trudging together. Normally, it would take her no more than five, on some occasions ten minutes to get to his house. Today, it took fifteen because his royal highness _had_ to come out to save her. The house had been built close to hers by Diamond’s brother Saphir, and after he died three years ago, Diamond had taken it as his own. It was a miracle her mother had not spotted him in the many times he had lurked around her in the past three years, and the many times she had snuck out to help him on nights like tonight.

She dropped Diamond on the couch by the fire. She placed her basket on the table beside the couch and took out the bandage strips. Diamond said nothing as usual while she carefully eased his shirt off. She had gotten so used to this routine that she didn’t even bat an eye at his muscled upper body. But, she did enjoy the view nonetheless, though seeing his wounds only made her upset.

She readied the bandages and then examined the old ones. “They’ve gotten worse. You keep insisting on going out when I keep telling you that you need rest. That’s why they’re this bad.”

Diamond held her hand over the wounds on his chest. “You know I have no choice. It’s Wiseman’s orders, I can’t disobey them.”

“To hell with Wiseman’s orders! He’s using you Diamond!” Sophie exclaimed upset. “It’s because of him that you have these scars over your heart! Is your power really worth this pain? How can you live like this under Wiseman’s control?” Sophie was on the brink of tears. She traced the symbol over his heart: a curved plus sign with an elongated ‘x’ below it that had a curved end at the top. It was a red mark that had been cut into his flesh by Wiseman three years ago as part of the ritual and payment to receive his power. But, the part that terrified Sophie the most was the fact that the symbol didn’t seem finished; she felt like there was another part to it. No matter how hard she cared for the wound, it would not fade, and every time Diamond used the power, it just got worse.

“You know I need his power, Sophie. These scars are the only way I can receive it. I need it to take revenge on those who killed my brother.” Diamond said seriously, not letting go of Sophie’s hand except to wipe away one of her tears. “Did you do what I asked of you?”

“Wiseman controls you but I see now that you have much more control over me.” Sophie muttered. Diamond gave her an imploring look. “Alright, I’ll tell you. Yes, I did what you asked. The Princess told me everything that she knew and I told Prince Endymion the truth. It went perfectly according to plan. The Prince believes that the Queen killed his parents while the Princess naively believes in her mother.”

“That’s perfect. I knew that I could count on you, Sophie.” Diamond attempted at a smile while Sophie changed his bandages. She winced at the sight of the bloody mess.

“But, it was so sad really.” Sophie said.

“What was?” Diamond asked.

“The Princess believed so wholeheartedly that her mother was innocent of all crimes and that she did nothing wrong. And the Prince was so distraught by the information, as if he _really_ couldn’t believe that the Queen would do something like that.” Sophie explained. “It just feels like maybe we’ve got something wrong.” Sophie admitted her concern looking at Diamond. But, she was wrong to say something like that.

Diamond blew up. “How can you say that, Sophie? After all that we have been through until now!” Diamond’s face grew red, and his body was taken over with spasms.

“The Queen _murdered_ my brother! The man who _loved_ _you_ beyond compare!” He shouted. Sophie did not flinch. She knew this was how he acted when he couldn’t control his emotions and when the power overtook him. It blinded his thoughts and made him only feel and see his anger and revenge.

“Don’t believe for a second that the Queen and her daughter are anything less than cold ice. The Queen killed the Earthen Prince’s parents. There is no doubt about it.” Diamond affirmed finally calming down to the soft touch she placed on his cheek.

“Think about it, Sophie. You can’t believe that these people are good! The Princess whines about her dying mother when they have all the best medicines and all the best doctors to take care of it. What does your mother have, Sophie? She has neither the medicine nor the care she needs. The Queen and her daughter care nothing about the poor people or the banished. They live vacuously to themselves. You must not spare them any of your pity.”

Sophie sighed. Her feeling of unfairness was renewed. She knew everything Diamond said was right though she couldn’t bring herself to completely hate the innocent seeming princess or the scarred prince. But more than those things she would not upset Diamond. He deserved her belief more than anyone. “Alright. I understand, Diamond. Now stop speaking and get some rest please.”

“Okay, okay. I will, I promise.” He rubbed his thumb across her cheek softly as he held the other against the new bandages over his heart. He reached across the table to pick up an envelope and hand it to her. “Take it.”

“What is this?” Sophie asked taking the envelope.

“It some money so that you can buy medicine for your mother and a new shawl for yourself.” Diamond said.

“Where did you get this kind of money?” Sophie asked incredulously.

“I sold one of the sapphires.”

“No. You didn’t. Why did you do that? Those were your brother’s! You treasured them so much! No. Get them back. I already have the money the Prince paid me for the information. I don’t need this.” Sophie exclaimed distraught. She couldn’t believe he had done that for her.

“It’s alright, Sophie. Saphir would’ve wanted it that way anyway. I can’t be holding on to his belongings forever. Just take it. I know the money the Prince gave you is not nearly enough to cover the expenses for the medicine, and food for Danny, Lizzie and Sammy. Just take it please. For me.” Diamond looked at her with sad eyes and she could not refuse him. Besides, he was right. She needed the money, now more than ever since her mother was getting worse.

Sophie nodded her head. “The third ball at the castle is tomorrow, so even if you’re dying in agony I won’t be able to come to patch you up because I’ll be working. So you’d better stay at home and rest, okay?” Sophie got up to leave.

Diamond had an arm thrown over his eyes; Sophie could see his pain in the tightness of his shoulders. He piped up again to say, “I know you’re probably not going to buy a new shawl with that money even though I told you to, so will you please just take my coat at least? I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Sophie said nothing but watched the smile that took over his face with happiness when he heard the sound of her picking up his white coat.

 

 

“Can’t find your Prince Charming, Serena?” called Darien’s voice from behind her.

Serena turned with an angry sigh. She had been searching the entire ball room for nearly an hour and there was no sight of Diamond. She had planned on accepting his proclamation of love, but he was nowhere in sight. Darien had been a constant during the past hour, following her around, lurking in corners and watching her. He occasionally said something about how she was taking the safe route with Diamond attempting at talking her out of it. Serena wasn’t having it. She was determined to not listen to him.

“Can’t you find something better to do than follow me around, Darien? Aren’t you bored yet? I’m sure you’ve got something more _dangerous_ to chase.” Serena glowered.

“I see you’re opening up to the idea of danger. That’s good. You’re finally starting to see that that tool you’ve been saying you’re in love with is just an end table. You’ve got as much feelings for him as you would for a piece of furniture.” Darien mocked.

“I have lots of feelings for him which are none of your business. So can you please get lost, Darien?” Serena was fuming. She couldn’t take another second of this jerk’s ramblings about what she did and didn’t feel.

“Okay, okay. You’re getting upset. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I won’t say a word about your lack of feelings for your little prince,” Darien laid out his hands like he was letting her see all his cards.

Serena glared. “What’s the catch?”

“There’s no catch.” Darien smiled devilishly. Serena glared harder. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop, if you agree to dance with me.”

Serena automatically responded. “There is no way I would ever dance with you.” she glared walking away. Darien followed.

“Then shall I keep going on about the feelings you totally lack for him? Or should I just emphasis the fact that maybe he’s been lying to you this whole time. He’s obviously not here today to prove that he actually does love you. Maybe he’s just been playing with you this whole time.”

“Stop it.” Serena almost shouted. She hated how Darien could so perfectly predict her concerns without even knowing their basis. Serena was starting to really feel anxious. She was scared that maybe Diamond did not like her like he had said. Maybe he was just playing with her this whole time because she was the Princess. Serena turned to Darien, “Fine, I’ll dance with you, jerk. Anything to get you to stop talking.”

Darien smiled at his victory. He put out a hand towards her. Serena looked down at the hand and then pushed right past it on her way to the dance floor. “Alright, be that way. We’re still going to dance.” Darien shrugged calling after her as he walked to the dance floor.

This time Darien did not wait for her to take his hand. He grabbed hers from where it hung beside the silver skirt of her gown. He pulled her close against him, much closer than necessary for the simple waltz. He put an arm around her waist. He towered over her by easily a foot but he made up for the distance by leaning down to meet her.

Serena breath was constantly taken away by every one of his touches on her. Her left hand rested on his shoulder above the red rose that was pinned to his lapel. She noticed he wore a new rose to every ball. He must’ve had a garden of them. A garden that he must’ve cared for himself, judging by his scent of roses and earth. Serena had grown accustomed to this scent recently, being able to recognize it as him right away.

Darien leaned his head into the space next to her ear. He whispered as they stepped lightly in their waltz. “Have you figured out what kind of love you want? Or better yet, the kind of love you _need_?”

“I know what I don’t need.” Serena replied. “I definitely don’t need the man who follows me around and insults me on a regular basis.”

Darien laughed just as the music picked up in to something faster. The couples around them began twirling their partners around and taking great dips. Darien’s eyes glinted. He spun Serena out, twirling her in circles that she could barely keep up with. He slid her across the room in a fast tango before pulling her far too close right before dipping her low. His body followed down with hers. His eyes never leaving hers and his mouth much too close to hers. Just close enough that she could’ve sworn he would’ve kissed her if she had not pushed him away the next moment.

“You’ve had your dance, now stop bothering me.” Serena turned away from the handsome man behind the white mask. The fast beat of the dance hardly accounting for the violent beat of her heart and the shortness of her breath.

Darien followed after her. “Come on, only one dance? Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh now?”

“What do you want?” Serena practically shouted. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think that you like me or something!”

Darien smiled. “Good observation. What gave that away? The fact that I’ve been trying to woo you the past two balls or that I’ve asked you to dance several times before this?”

Serena was speechless. “What? But, you’ve been insulting me the past two balls non-stop! Let alone the fact that you’ve been ridiculing my relationship with Diamond!”

“Serena, I don’t what kind of men you’ve known before, but from what I know, no man particularly likes to say nice things about the guy the girl they’re trying to court is in a relationship with. And of course, the insults, well they’re just plain fun. You seem to enjoy firing them right back at me anyway. When I call you, _Odango_ , I mean it purely in the most endearing sort of way.” Darien laughed.

Serena stared at Darien in shock and some awe. Once again, though his actions spoke different things, his words made perfect sense to explain what he had done. He was mysterious in a way that was devilishly sexy. His white mask hid the man behind those enrapturing eyes. Serena couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him, but she wasn’t going to admit it to this abrasive jerk.

“You can make up whatever lies you want. I’m not buying it.” Serena stressed.

 

 

Rei was lost in her thoughts as she walked by the food table. Her stomach was empty and she felt faint. She had come to get at least a crumpet to eat, but just one look at all the food made her stomach turn. She hadn’t eaten anything the past couple days. She’d stopped eating right after Kaidou and her father had visited two days ago.

“Kaidou’s marriage has been called off for unfortunate reasons. Therefore, I’ve decided that _you_ will be getting married to him instead, Rei.” Her father’s words still rang in her mind like a death toll. His voice when he said them was no less cruel than usual, maybe more excited, but that was only because of the business gain he would be getting now that his stockholders were pleased that Kaidou would be taking the company over after him. “The ceremony and official marriage will take place at the beginning of next month.”

Rei’s body felt hollow now as she remembered Kaidou’s evil smile and after her father had left when he had whispered in ear, “I told you I would get what I wanted. Now you won’t be able to fight me.”

Rei could barely hold back her angry and frustrated tears. There was no way she could stop the wedding. Her father would never listen to her. He would merely slap sense into her and get angry that she was trying to mess with his business deal. _A business deal._ That was all she was to her father.

Rei felt like she was about to fall over from exhaustion and lack of food or sleep when strong arms caught her from falling flat on her back. She gripped the edge of the table and one of the arms to look up at the person who had saved her from embarrassment in the crowded ballroom. She was shocked to find curly blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes staring just as surprised down at her.

“Rei? Are you alright? You almost fell right over!” The blonde haired man said still holding her up.

Rei shoved him away from herself, clutching on to the table for support. “How do you know my name?” She glared at him. “I never told you it.”

The man rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her from under his long lashes. “There’s only one girl who looks as beautiful as you. Only one girl with raven hair and an attitude like fire. And everyone knows she’s the Princess of Mars. It’s nice to meet you, Princess Mars. Though, I prefer to call you Rei.”

Rei was speechless. She couldn’t believe that this stranger knew so much about her. It annoyed her how he talked about her as if he knew her for years. “I prefer you don’t call me anything.” Rei let go of the table and tried to push past the man but he blocked her path.

“Get out of my way.” she said. Her strength was leaving her. She swayed on the spot. The man moved forward to catch her again, his arms creeping around her. She was distraught and so she shoved him hard away into the table. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as the chocolate fountain teetered from the impact. Rei was standing right next to it and could not do anything as it fell over coating her red dress in dark brown chocolate. She looked like a giant version of one of the strawberries the guests dipped in the chocolate fountain. She jumped away from the mess attempting to not touch the chocolate on her dress, she ran away from the site, cursing her luck.

 

 

Rei’s body ran on adrenaline as she fled the site. She did not turn back to see what happened to the blonde man. She did notice, however, that a group of cleaners were running past her to clean up the mess. She was surprised when a petit girl with endless blond locks and bright blue eyes came up to her. The girl looked concerned as she approached her.

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry something like this happened to you! We should get you cleaned up!” The girl took one of Rei’s arms.

Rei flinched away, untrusting. “Who are you?”

The girl seemed momentarily confused. “I’m sorry, I forgot to say! I’m the Moon Princess, but you can call me Serena! I saw what happened back there and I thought the least I could do was help you out since it did happen at my ball!” The girl pulled her silver mask off for a moment, revealing her pure and innocent looking face. The Princess looked about the same age as Rei. She looked kind and friendly.

Rei immediately curtsied.  “Your Highness, I’m sorry for the ruckus.”

The Princess looked displeased. “Please, don’t call me that. Just call me Serena, I don’t want anyone here knowing I’m the Princess! And you didn’t cause a ruckus, it was a complete accident, I saw.”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience anyway, Serena.” Rei was feeling weaker now; she didn’t think she could stay standing covered in chocolate any longer. “Do you think I could borrow a change of clothes by chance?” Rei gestured down at her dress.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Here I am going off talking, while you must just want to wash up and change!” Serena reached into the pocket of her silver dress. From it she drew out a heavy and elaborate key. “Here’s the key to my rooms. They’re in the east wing, two flights up and to the left. You can borrow any of my clothes and use my washroom.”

Rei took the key relieved. “Thank you so much, Serena. I’ll return the key to you later.”

 

 

“I’ve got chocolate all over myself! She’s unstoppable, I’m telling you!” Jadeite exclaimed to Darien who just laughed at him. Jadeite had lost sight of Rei after the chocolate fiasco and in his attempt at finding her; he had found his friend Darien instead. “Don’t laugh, I bet things aren’t going that well with Serena either.” Jadeite mocked.

Darien smiled. “Au contraire, mon ami. Things are going swimmingly.”

“I just saw her walking away angrily from you only twenty minutes ago.”

“Yes that’s true, but that’s not the point. She was angry because she was _thinking_ about me.” Darien offered.

“She was _thinking_ about you? That’s all you’ve got?”

“It’s better progress than you’ve got, Jadeite.” Darien glared. “Why don’t you try being a little nicer to Rei. Maybe she’ll warm up to you.” Darien said.

“You don’t think I’ve tried that? She’s impossible. She builds barriers around herself like someone’s going to lay siege on her any moment. She cringes just at the sight of any man and she refuses to have anything to do with me!” Jadeite didn’t realize his voice rising. He was just so frustrated by Rei.

“That’s tough, man. I’m sure she’ll crack...eventually.” Darien laughed. “Hey, isn’t that her over there?” Darien pointed to across the room next to the stairs where Rei’s raven hair could be seen.

“It is.” Jadeite patted Darien’s shoulder. “Thanks, man. I’ll see you later!” He called running after the chocolate-covered girl.

 

 

Rei was painfully climbing the steep stairs, holding the key to Serena’s rooms in her hand like a lifeline when a hand came out from behind her and snatched the key away. “Hey!” she shouted.

She turned around to find the key in the smug hand of the blonde haired man. She glowered. “Give it back.” she could barely get the words out. She was too weak to even stand.

The man studied her carefully. “Are you alright? You look like you’re going to faint. And of course, you’re still covered in chocolate.” He laughed. “What’s the key for?” he asked.

“None of your business.” Rei snapped trying to snatch the key back.

“Ah, you’re not going to get it back like that.” He said holding it higher in the air out of her reach. Rei was sufficiently tall, but this man was much taller. “What’s the key for?”

Rei sighed; she had no energy to fight him. “It’s for the Princess’ room. I need to wash up and change out of these clothes.”

“Oh, I see. Well then let’s get going. I don’t want to stay in these chocolate covered clothes either.” He said gesturing to the dried chocolate on his black dress pants and midnight blue shirt.

Rei looked at him incredulously as he pocketed the key and started casually walking up the stairs.”Where do you think you’re going?” she demanded.

“To change. And to help you. I actually feel terrible for getting you into this mess.” He attempted at an apologetic smile that was lost on Rei.

Rei climbed the five step distance between them. She tried to get the key from with force but to no avail. She huffed in frustration and continued up the stairs toward the Princess’s rooms.

After two flights of stairs in silence, Rei was completely exhausted she didn’t think she could stay standing another second. She turned to the blonde haired man and asked for the key again. She had no intention of letting him inside. Her head spun and she was covered in a layer of cold sweat. She did not know what was happening as she took a dive towards the floor totally unconscious, her fall only stopped by the man’s strong arms.

 

 

Rei eyelids fluttered. She felt a hand stroking the skin on her right cheek. She turned her head trying to force her eyes open. She was more exhausted than she remembered ever being.

Her eyelids felt like lead but she opened them anyway to find curly blonde hair and fathomless grey-blue eyes staring back at her. Her mind finally registered what happened before she had fallen unconscious.

She woke up again later on and looked around herself. She was in a large king sized bed and she was covered in pink covers. She came to the realization that she was in the Princess’s rooms.

What puzzled her was the fact that the blonde haired man no longer wore his black dress pants or midnight blue shirt, but instead he wore a completely different outfit that consisted of a black shirt and grey pants. Rei looked down at her own clothes to find that they too were changed to a simple and thin white slip dress.

Rei pulled the covers around herself and violently sat up. She pushed the man away and looked at him with all the rage she possessed in her scarred heart. “What have you done to me?”

“Calm down. Let me explain.” The man spoke holding out his hands toward her.

She shrank away from his touch. She couldn’t begin to imagine what he may have done to her, where he may have touched her. She didn’t have to guess far judging by both their changes in clothing. Rei fought back tears and focused her emotions on her rage towards this cruel man who had used her and taken advantage of her. “You _bastard_. You didn’t have enough of those women that threw themselves at you that you had to come after me. I was so stupid, letting you hang around me! What have you done to me?” Rei shrieked. She jumped off the bed.

The man stepped towards her, reaching out to her. “Please, let me explain. You’re jumping to conclusions. I didn’t do anything.”

“Don’t lie.” Rei seethed. “You’ve done what the lowest of men do. You’re worse than the ones I’ve met before!”

“Don’t throw your hurt and anger from previous men on to me. And don’t jump to conclusions and misunderstand people so quickly. Why don’t you to try just listen to me?” The man shouted calmly back.

He moved forward again, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rei flinched sharply away and slapped him hard across the face. She watched as a bright red mark appeared across his perfect face. “Don’t touch me.”

The blond haired man took on a stone-cold expression. He placed his outstretched hands back in his pockets and tested the movement of his jaw to make sure nothing was broken. He turned silently and then calmly walked out the door.

Rei sagged against the table once he was gone. Her hand still hurt from hitting him so hard. She clutched her hand against her chest. She could not breathe and she could not even form a thought as she stood there. After a long silence she heard the sound of the door opening.  She feared for a moment that he had come back. She was relieved to find one of the maids entering the room.

“Oh, you’re awake, miss! That’s wonderful! I hope you’re okay with the clothes I picked out for you!” The stout little woman exclaimed. She wore a maid’s uniform and looked eagerly at Rei.

Rei shook her head dazed. “What are you talking about?”

The woman looked at Rei funny. She explained in a cheery voice, “The young man, - I think he said his name was Jadeite. Yes, Jadeite! Jadeite brought you here unconscious and covered in chocolate – of all things! The kind boy asked me to help clean you up. He even waited outside the door the whole time, while I washed you up and changed your clothes for you!” The woman smiled kindly. “He’s definitely one to keep; I have to say, miss! He came back in when I was done and lifted you into the bed himself. He wrapped you up warm in the blankets and made sure you slept soundly. Told me not to disturb you and that you needed absolute rest.” The woman nodded as if showing she had done exactly what he asked. The woman looked back at the door through which Jadeite had left. “He just spoke to me now, asked me to check up on you. Though, before he told me he was only going to stay a while and then leave right away. I guess he ended up staying longer.” The woman shrugged looking around the room. “Oh look!” She pointed at the small side table next to the bed. “He brought you something to eat, just like he said he would.” The woman shuffled over and picked up the tray and laid it on the bed in front of Rei. “You should really eat some of the food, miss. I’m sure Jadeite would be very concerned if you were to faint again.” The woman waited patiently until Rei was forced to pick up at least the cup of juice for the appearance of eating.

It was as she picked up the cup that under it she spotted a small folded piece of parchment. She set the cup down again and picked up the paper, opening it to find a note – from Jadeite.

Rei turned to the maid woman and quietly ordered her, “You may leave now. Thank you for your help.”

The woman left looking hustled, but Rei did not care. She had eyes only for the note from the man she had horribly misunderstood.

She plopped down feeling defeated on the bed. She crawled under the covers suppressing tears. She shoved the slices of bread and cheese and the well-cooked chicken into her mouth. Her body just kept asking for more food. Jadeite must’ve realized this and readied enough food to serve at least three people on the silver tray. Her mouth was constantly full as she read the note quietly munching.

_Rei,_

_I don’t know what’s been troubling you enough that you haven’t been eating, but I suggest you stop letting it affect your health. I am sitting next to you now and you are ice cold; the blankets I’m afraid are of no help. I leave you this tray of food and hope that you eat it all and regain you strength so that you may continue rejecting me just as forcefully and shove me into chocolate fountains with the same strength._

_\- Jadeite_

_P.S. Please don’t cry in your sleep anymore. At least, not without someone sitting nearby to wipe your tears away._

 

Rei lifted a hand to her cheek, remembering now Jadeite’s gentle hand that had wiped away her tears in her small moment of consciousness. Her tears fell endlessly now as she finished every last bite of the food he’d left for her.


	8. Red Rose and All

Darien didn’t know what to think. After Jadeite had gone off somewhere with Rei, Darien was left watching the silhouette of Serena’s small body against the starlight as she stood at one of the balconies. He still wasn’t used to how the view of the sky from the moon was only ever filled with starlight at night and sunlight in the mornings. On Earth, Darien often enjoyed the moonlight on the nights when sleep couldn’t find him. Now that he couldn’t see the moonlight, he realized how much he missed it.

Darien silently watched Serena from the pillars by the balcony as she leaned over the railing, deep in thought. Her blonde bangs waving in her eyes from the slight wind. She wore a silver and white dress, embroidered with golden thread on the sleeves. He could not see her bright blue eyes from his view behind her, but the brightness of them stood out in his mind from the previous countless moments when she had stared at him defiantly. 

Darien didn’t know what to say or do anymore. He had done as planned and told Serena that he fancied her. He had to make her believe that she was an object of his interest and wrench her from her affection towards Diamond. Thankfully, Diamond was not there, but Darien worried about what he would do when Diamond was back next ball. This was his only chance to start making her fall for him. It was the only way he would be able to get his revenge.

But as much as he wanted his revenge, he was starting to waver in his determination. Serena did not seem like the kind of cold person who would want to do anything horrible to anyone. Her compassion for everyone was evident. He had witnessed it first hand when she had offered her room to Rei who was covered in chocolate. She was kind and caring towards all those she encountered, even her servants. He had seen the way she treated her servants like friends rather than underlings, something rare to see in women these days, who were mostly all vain. But, despite all this, there was no guarantee that this was her true character. He refused to wholly believe that she was genuinely innocent. He knew what her mother had done to him and maybe even others and he could not let that go. For all he knew she could be scheming and laughing with her mother at all the people they have fooled.

But though she was kind to everyone, Darien was excluded from that list. Towards him she did not act the same. Towards him she was cold and suspicious. Towards him she tried to build a hard shell. Towards him she was scared of diving deeper than she would have to with Diamond.

Darien amended that she was quick in not believing in his affections but he did not understand why she was so ready to jump in to a relationship with Diamond and not with himself. Of course, there was the issue of their rocky start, but Darien had witnessed the way she got flustered around him and the way she was indifferent on the inside towards Diamond. She seemed to be refusing to try anything with him. He had to break that attitude, if he wanted to get closer to her.

But above all these worries, what worried Darien most was the fact that he could not control the way his heart would beat just as fast as hers when he was around her. He was scared of the fact that as much as this was an act, it felt just as much like reality. Serena was enchantingly bright and he was scared that he would be caught in her light and that he would never be able to let go.

Darien walked slowly and quietly towards Serena. She did not notice him as he came up behind her and spoke, “Do you enjoy watching the stars?”

Serena was startled. “What are you doing here? You scared me, jerk!”

Darien looked at her thoughtfully. “Do you intend to continue calling me a jerk?”

Serena crossed her arms and stuck out her nose at him. “You’ve shown me that you deserve no better title.”

“And if I can convince you otherwise?” Darien asked holding her with his gaze as he twirled the rose from his coat between his fingers. Her eyes involuntarily went to the blood-red rose, with its painful thorns.

“You wouldn’t be able to.” Serena stated defiantly.

 Darien was determined now. “But if I could? If I could convince you that I am not a total jerk, what would you do for me?” He said leaning in towards her. She flinched backwards shying away from him.

Serena hesitated biting her lip. Darien struggled to fight against the urge to touch her whenever she did that. “Why would I do anything at all for you, jerk?” she looked down at the rose in Darien’s hands. Darien could tell she was feeling flustered by his gaze now.

“How about this? I’ll do anything you ask of me, and if it convinces you that I’m not a jerk, you will do something in return for me.” he said.

“I am not –” Serena did not get to finish her sentence when Darien grabbed her hand and wrapped his pinky around hers.

He smiled at her. “You’ve promised already. Let’s go.”

 

 

“Tell me about yourself. I recall that the entire time during the last ball we only talked about me.” Nephrite smiled.

Lita pondered this. She and Nephrite sat close talking since they found each other at the beginning of the ball. She did not enjoy talking about herself as much she liked learning more about him. She did not want him finding out the things about her that would scare him away.

“You keep hesitating whenever I ask to know something about you. Surely you’re not trying to retain an air of mystery. Trust me; I’ll still be interested about you even when I know your darkest secrets.” He joked laughing and bumping his shoulder into hers.

Lita laughed nervously at how wrong he could be. “What do you want to know?”

“Mm let’s see. Let’s start with Jupiter. Tell me about your family.” he smiled.

Lita did not want him to pity her misfortune. She knew exactly how people looked at an orphan. It was always with pity. It was the way people always looked at her when she told them about her parents. Lita sighed. Her parent’s death wasn’t something she could hide forever anyway since he knew she was Princess Jupiter. “Well, my parents died when I was six.” she stated as if that was all there was to say.

“I know that.” Nephrite said. “Everyone knows that Princess Jupiter’s parents died when she was young.” Nephrite looked at her quizzically. She loved the look he gave her. She loved it because there was not a single trace of pity in it. She only saw understanding. He understood her loss, and he didn’t think any less of her for it. “I meant that I wanted you to tell me about them. What kind of people were they?”

Lita was surprised by the question. No one had ever asked her that and she had never had to answer it. “My parents were the kindest people.” Nephrite smiled as Lita talked. “My mother was tall like me and she was beautiful. My father on the other hand was a short man and I remember him telling me he first fell for my mother when he saw her height and that no other girl he had met was as confident as my mother was when she walked. They were good parents.” Lita smiled wider. “My father loved horseback riding. He always took me out on his and my mother’s favourite horse, Buttercup. Buttercup’s actually the one thing I have left of my parents’ things. I learned how to horseback ride on her and I’ve still been doing it even after my parents were gone.”

“I think I know what we should do outside of these balls.” Nephrite winked and took her hand.

Lita’s stomach instantly filled with butterflies. She blushed hard and smiled at Nephrite. Her hand rested on his knee as he asked her more questions.

“So tell me, what else do you do other than horseback riding?” he asked.

“Mmm, I love cooking. I’m actually quite good, you know. I like making any kind of dish, really. And I also love gardening. I’m what you’d call on Earth, a green finger.” Lita smiled feeling proud of herself.

Nephrite broke out laughing. Lita was completely confused until he finally calmed down and stated through laughs, “It’s a green _thumb_ , Lita. Not a green _finger._ ”

Lita turned red.

Nephrite laughed more. “You’re very cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“You’re mocking me!”

“I’m not, I swear! I’m sure you’re an amazing gardener and a great cook. I’d love to see your garden and taste your cooking sometime.” He smiled.

“Then I guess I’ll add those as number two and three to the list?” Lita teased. Nephrite smiled warmly. “So tell me what do you like doing other than leading troops, Mr. General, sir?” Lita performed a mock salute for him.

Nephrite chuckled. “Well, I like a lot of things. But tell me, what else do you like doing? Other than cooking and gardening? You do ballet don’t you?”

“How’d you know?” Lita asked surprised.

“By the elegant way you dance. And I bet you’re a great figure skater too, right?” he asked eager to check if he was right.

“Oh, ding, ding! Right guess again. Mr.Know-it-All.” Lita laughed. “But you’re avoiding _my_ questions now. What do you like to do?”

“How about we take a walk in the front gardens by the pond and I’ll tell you.” Nephrite got up and offered his hand to her.

Lita took his hand happily. “It’ll be chilly out. Wear my suit jacket.” Nephrite said taking off his suit jacket and placing it gingerly on Lita’s shoulders. “Let’s go.” Lita blushed but she couldn’t help noticing that he was blushing too.

 

 

Serena did not know whether to shout for help or stay quiet. Darien had practically kidnapped her from the balcony and led her down the connecting stairs that ran along the back side of the castle. He had hurried her across the small of expanse of field towards one of the nearby trees. He looked around the vicinity carefully now still holding on to her hand tightly. They were in the back fields of the castle grounds. Serena recalled that her mother had decided to make only the back fields off limits to the guests and that she had placed guards around the field to make sure none of them wandered in the wrong places.

“What are you doing?” she demanded. Her hand was nearly lost in his long and lean one.

“Be quiet will you? We’ll get caught by the guards if you’re so loud.” Darien whispered in her ear. Serena flinched from the tickle his breath made on her ear. He stood towering next to her as he held her close to him under the cover of the tree. A guard passed by the tree and Darien launched himself and Serena behind a low bush. Serena landed in a heap on top of him and almost shouted out but Darien was quick to cover her mouth.

They were lying in that position while the guard looked around the surrounding area. Serena’s heart pounded violently, not from fear of being caught but from the tingling sensation she got from touching Darien. She couldn’t help being aware of the fact that every part of her body was lined up against some part of his body. She was lying completely on top of him. She could feel the hard muscle of his stomach against hers through his white suit shirt. His lips were inches away from hers as he still held his hand over her mouth. Her long hair was splayed on either side of his head and he looked past her waiting for the guard to disappear. His hand was firmly placed on the small of her back to hold her in place on top of him. Serena held her breath and remained completely still while trying to clear her mind of all her thoughts – of how his eyelashes were long enough to be envied by any girl, of how the sharpness of his jaw brought out the deep set nature of his dark eyes and of how her hands were smashed between her chest and his hard muscled one – when Darien finally announced that the guard was gone.

He said it while staring deeply in her eyes, as if he had something to say but was holding it back; his eyebrows were drawn together in a knot. When she realized that his hand was still on her mouth she decided to get rid of it.

“Ow! What in the world are you doing?” He jumped up after Serena had just bit his hand.

“That’s what I want to ask you. What are you doing?”

Darien rubbed his palm like a wounded cat. “You’re not allowed to ask any questions, just come with me. You already promised anyway.” He stated taking her hand again and leading her away from the castle towards the labyrinth gardens.

“You made that promise by yourself! I didn’t even say yes!” Serena protested but not bothering to resist him. She was hoping to leave him lost in the labyrinth gardens and not have to see him again, more for the sake of her jumping heart rather than because she found him annoying. “Why are we going to the labyrinth?”

“I’m going to show you the roses.” he said automatically, as if he wasn`t thinking about it. Serena was taken aback. She stopped walking and Darien was forced to stop.

“What?” He asked looking back at her still holding her hand in his.

Serena retracted her hand and stared at him incredulously. “How do you know about the roses? Have you seen them before?”

Darien’s face suddenly turned conflicted, as if he were searching for a long forgotten memory. In the faint starlight of the night the planes of his face were covered in shadows and they brought out the endless chasms that were his eyes. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was open struggling to find the words. “I – I... uh... _I don’t know_.” Darien looked shell-shocked as he said the words. “ _I don’t know._ ”

Serena was shocked to realize that he was telling the truth. His face plainly showed his confusion as to why he knew about the roses in the labyrinth. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

He struggled to speak. “I mean...I...” he lifted his head to look at her this time, his face momentarily caught in the light trailing from the lanterns on the walls of the castle. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair before speaking, “I feel like I’ve been to these gardens before and I feel like I’ve seen the roses. I just can’t remember when. I was just overcome with the thought that I _had_ to show them to you, does that make any sense?” He rubbed his forehead and put a hand on his hip and sighed. “I think I’m going crazy. Forget what I said, I’m going inside. It was nice seeing you, Serena.” His jaw tightened even as he said his pleasant goodbye. His eyes were cast downwards, the shadows taking over them. His fists were clenched and he walked with a stiffness in his gait that wasn’t there before. He looked angry.

Serena stared at him feeling conflicted. She could tell he was confused but none of it made sense. How he could know something without remembering the whole memory? How could he know about the roses? Even her mother hadn’t known they grew in the centre of the maze until after Serena’s father died. Her mother had always assumed Serena’s father had gotten the roses from town. Only Serena and her father had known the truth. And as far as she knew no one but her father knew how to get through the maze to them. Serena’s desire to see the roses her father had treasured, won over her curiosity of how Darien knew about them. Setting aside the hazy facts she called to Darien as he walked away, “Wait! Did you say you know how to get to them? The roses? You know how to get to through the maze to the centre?”

“Serena, that’s the thing. I don’t _know_ what it is that I know.” He said louder than necessary. One of his hands was tucked in his pocket and the other was clenched by his side. His eyes took on a darker tone and his anger was rising. His posture was turned to the castle, as if he needed desperately to figure something out. His angry glances were not thrown at her but fixed in the direction of the castle. Serena realized that his anger was not aimed at her.

Knowing this, she continued confidently, putting encouragement in her voice. “Just think. If you had to go to those roses you remember right now, how would you get there? Do you know the way?” Serena prompted as she walked towards him and took his hand reassuringly.

“Yes...yes, I think so.” Darien nodded irritably. His eyes still held the dazed look of someone lost in a memory and his body was still tight with fury.

Suddenly, there was a rustle and sound of boots falling hard on the ground. _Guards_ , Serena thought. She couldn’t let them see her. They would completely reveal her identity to Darien. And if they saw them together it was only a matter of time before they told her mother. She could not let her mother know about Darien. Though the Queen let Serena roam the maze, she would never let her do so if she knew that Serena had found a way to the roses.

Darien had suddenly changed in that moment from someone she couldn’t stand to be around to someone Serena desperately needed. She needed him to show her how to get to the roses. It may be the only way to find out what happened to her father before he died.

Serena did not remember the memory herself, but she knew the story. Her father had gone into the labyrinth late at night when Serena was six years old. He had come out of the maze limping and covered in blood at the brink of dawn. The guards had been dispatched into the maze to find out who had done that to their king, but not one of them found anything. And of course, none of them could get to the centre of the maze because only the King knew how to get there and he had died merely minutes later. The rose garden was, therefore, never found.

Serena had asked her mother once as to why so many guards couldn’t figure out how to get to the centre. Her mother had replied that the labyrinth was enchanted with an ancient and dark magic that made it impossible to find its centre and the rose garden. Serena had witnessed this magic before in the times she had tried to find the roses herself. Every time she thought she was getting close, the maze would shift and change; the thorny, hedged walls would move and hurt her if she tried to get any closer.

Serena looked to Darien now focusing on the way strands of his hair liked to tangle with his long lashes while listening to the sound of the guards’ boots getting closer. “Darien, I’ll make you a deal.” She smiled. “I will raise your status from jerk to tolerable, if you meet me here after the ball is over and take me to the centre of the maze.”

Despite his tenseness Darien smirked. In that way where a corner of his mouth pulled up and his eyebrow raised slightly. “Only tolerable? I don’t think so. How about attractive?” He moved closer to her, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear with his rough fingers as if on a familiar impulse. His fingers lingered on the skin on her neck behind her ear. Serena shivered under his touch.

The sound of the boots was louder now. Serena was snapped out of his magnetism and said impatiently. “Alright, fine, _attractive_ , happy? Now, just go back to the ballroom and don’t let the guards see you. And make sure you come back here when the ball is over, okay?”

Darien nodded curtly. “Okay but don’t expect that I won’t ask for a favour in return when I see you.” He winked at her as he turned away, disappearing like a ghost, red rose and all.

 

 

Darien was moving like a madman through the crowd of people in the ballroom, searching. _It’s impossible. There’s no way,_ he thought. He had lived with a belief that was threatening to come crashing down and he was not ready for it. But above everything, he was _furious_. He knew who would have known and he couldn’t believe that he had been lied to.

Finally, after searching the whole ballroom, he found what he was looking for, standing by the wall watching a certain blonde in the distance.

Darien took large strides towards Kunzite who was leaning against the wall. He grabbed Kunzite’s collar with both hands and yelled, “Tell me the truth!”

Kunzite was taken aback by Darien’s sudden appearance but he did not resist Darien’s grip. He merely stood tall above Darien with the suffocating patience he possessed. Darien couldn’t count the number of Darien was angry at him and Kunzite calmness had only made him even more furious than before. Kunzite stared at Darien now, the experience and patience in his eyes trying to placate Darien as he said, “Let go of me, Darien and then talk. You get like this when you’re angry – you get consumed by it and do rash things.”

“Rash things?” Darien shouted. “I’m willing to do anything right now if you don’t tell me the _truth_.”

“What are you talking about, Darien? Explain it so I can understand what you’re asking me. And let go of me.” Kunzite said with deadening seriousness.

Darien anger was subdued under Kunzite’s impassive look. He let go of Kunzite’s collar and attempted as speaking quieter. “Tell me. Have I been here before?”  
“Been where?” Kunzite said.

“Here! On the Moon! In this castle! On these grounds!” Darien said impatiently.

“You know very well that you have. The day the King and Queen passed away and the few days afterwards.” Kunzite said.

“No, that can’t be the only time! Have I been here before that?” Darien asked desperately, “If there is anyone one alive that knows, that’s you Kunzite. You have been with me for the past ten years. You must know.” He did not wait for Kunzite’s answer.

“I was with Serena just now. I was with her and suddenly, I had a vision or a feeling, something inside me _stirred_. As if it were a _memory_.” Darien looked at Kunzite searching for an answer to his madness. “Somehow, I _knew_ that there was a labyrinth garden at the back of the castle. And I _knew_ that there was a rose garden in the centre of it. Kunzite, these are things that are _impossible_ for me to have known! And judging by Serena’s reaction, I get the feeling only _she_ knew about them.” Darien shook his head. “It makes no sense. How can I know something but not remember until now? Until now when I am with her? I don’t understand how _she_ jolted this memory from me. The only explanation I can think of is that we’ve met before. Here. On the moon. I have been here _before_ and I have been in that maze and I _know_ how to get to the roses. And Serena wants me to show her how. Tonight.”

Kunzite faltered. Darien was too wrapped in his confusion to notice though. Kunzite finally spoke, “What did you tell the Princess?”

“I told her I would meet her after the ball. We’re going to go into the maze together. I’m going to find some answers.” Darien stated with utmost certainty.

Kunzite looked bothered. “Darien, I must advise that you don’t go with the Princess. I fear it will only lead to more confusion and pain.” Kunzite placed a hand on Darien shoulder.

Darien shrugged it off. “No, Kunzite. I can’t. I have to go. My mind feels like it’s going to burst. I’m starting to see images and bits of memories that I never knew I had. I need to figure out what they are and I feel like the only way I can is through Serena.”

Kunzite’s face was no longer stoic but worried. Darien was always surprised to see the emotion plainly on his face; it truly was a rare sight. It only happened when Kunzite felt there was really something to worry about.  Darien feared that he really must’ve looked crazy after all.

 

 

Serena was thinking of the dumplings from the first time she and Darien had met at the balls. It was the reason that she had found herself in the kitchens after the stressful ordeal of escaping from the guards’ sight. She was anxious to see the roses, but she had to wait a couple more hours still.

She sauntered over to the cooks who buzzed about the room like bees around flowers. They were doing all sorts of tasks from cutting vegetables, tossing dough, stirring soups on the stoves and baking things in the ovens. She approached one of the cooks; one who seemed to be in charge with his big belly and tall chef’s hat. She pulled off her silver mask to let them know who she was.

“Excuse me, I don’t want to bother you, but do you have some of those wonderful dumplings from the first ball? I absolutely adore them!” Serena looked around the room hungrily hoping to spot some of the delicious dumplings.

The stout man, with his hands clasped around his round stomach, said, “Your Highness, I give my deepest apologies, but we do not have the dumplings from the first ball made.” He bowed politely.

Serena was momentarily disappointed. “Well, then could you possibly make some for me? I’m aware that you’re busy but I was really looking forward to eating them.” Serena smiled as sweetly as she could.

The man looked uncomfortable now. He took of his tall hat and rubbed his forehead. Serena was careful not to comment on his obscene comb-over. “I’m sorry, Princess, but none of the staff know how to make those specific dumplings.” He looked at her nervously.

Serena was confused. “Then _who_ made them that day? If one of your staff didn’t then who did?”

The man twisted his hat in his hands, shifting his eyesight between the floor and Serena. “It was a woman, Your Highness. I believe she was from Jupiter. She barged in that day and claimed we weren’t doing anything right!” The man’s face grew red and his voice rose as he spoke of the upsetting ordeal. “She took charge of all the kitchen staff and started making most of the food that was sent out to the ballroom that day. One of the dishes she made was the dumplings you speak of, my Princess.”

“And what’s this girl’s name, sir?” Serena asked eager for the distraction that finding this girl would bring.

The man scratched his head as he pondered this. “I didn’t ask her name, Your Highness, but I know how she looks! I believe she had dark brown hair, curly. She had dark green eyes and she was incredibly tall for a young lady. And I distinctly remember she wore pink rose earrings. I could point her out to you if you’d like, Princess.” The man bowed.

Serena clapped her hands together. “Yes, that would be delightful! Let’s go find her.”

The man led the way back to the ballroom. They peeped in through one of the large double door entrances to the ballroom and the short chef took a survey of the room. After looking about the room several times, he shouted out, “There! That’s her, Your Highness!”

The man pointed to the corner of the room at a tall girl in a black velvet dress, and a high ponytail. “Thank you for all your help, good sir. I’ll be sure to tell my mother of your hard work.” Serena smiled as the man was overcome with a joyously gratified expression. He bowed to Serena multiple times before she left through the crowd towards the girl from Jupiter.

Serena approached the girl cautiously, not sure how to approach the subject of wanting to invite her over to teach Serena how to make those delectable dumplings. The girl was in deep conversation with a man with very dark and long brown hair. He was tall and Serena thought he seemed to fancy the girl from Jupiter by the way he leaned forward as he talked to her as if she held all the secrets of the world and how his face lit up with a smile as he listened to her talk just as earnestly to him.

Serena shrugged leaving all awkwardness aside, and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

The girl turned to face her slightly confused by the new face. “Hello I sure you don’t know me, but I wanted to inquire whether you were the girl who made those amazing dumplings the day of the first ball. I heard that you barged into the kitchen and totally took –”

The girl clamped a hand over Serena’s mouth, stopping her speech. Serena was confused but did not move away as the girl looked nervously over her shoulder at the man she had been talking to. She smiled sheepishly and said, “I’ll be right back, Nephrite. Just need to talk to my friend here.” She shot him another smile when he nodded in a confused manner.

The girl hustled Serena away from the man, toward the edge of the room next to one of the balconies where no one could hear them. Serena could hardly fight against the girl’s hold. Their height difference was far too vast. Serena understood what the man meant now when he said she was too tall for a young woman.

When they reached the balcony and seclusion, the girl let go of Serena. Serena coughed violently and the girl waited patiently for her to finish before saying, “What were you doing? He almost heard you!”

Serena was dumbstruck. “You mean the man you were talking to before? Nephrite was his name right?”

The girl calmed down at the sound of the man’s name. “Yeah. I was so scared that he heard you for a moment. You don’t think he heard you right?” The girl asked the worry was clear in her eyes.

Serena wasn’t sure if Nephrite had heard them or not, but decided to assure the girl that he hadn’t anyway. “I know your companion’s name, but may I know yours?” Serena asked.

“Lita. And you?” Lita crossed her arms and nodded at Serena.

“I’m actually Princess Serenity.” Serena said matter-of-factly. “But, I’d prefer if you just called me Serena.”

Lita was taken aback. “Your Highness.” She curtsied and said, “I’m sorry for hustling you back there, I was just so surprised!”

“Don’t worry about, Lita. And don’t call me that, call me Serena. I’d prefer if no one else knows I’m the Princess.”

“Of course, Serena. But may I ask why you were asking about my cooking on the day of the first ball?” Lita asked, calmer now.

Serena clapped her hands together. “Right. I almost forgot why I came to find you! I wanted to ask you how made those wonderful dumplings! I went to the kitchens to get some to eat, when they told me that a girl from Jupiter had made them!”

Lita blushed. “Oh, they were hardly my best work.” she said humbly. “I’d love to make you more but I doubt now is hardly the time.” she said glancing back at Nephrite who sat alone intently watching them.

“Well, do you think you could come over to the castle sometime? I’d love it if you could teach me how to make them!” Serena exclaimed taking one of Lita’s hands in her own.

“That’s a wonderful idea! I’d be honoured to call upon Your Highness, Serena anytime.”

 

 

Lita and Nephrite walked side-by-side down the pathway that led around the large pond in front of the castle. The plants surrounding them were breathtaking. The garden was littered with silver and gold enchanted flowers in a sea of green grass and stems. At regular intervals, there stood stone fountains with ancient sculptures of characters of myth, from Hercules to Aphrodite. The one in particular that caught Lita’s eye was the sculpture of the myth of Selene and Endymion that was sadly covered in vines and overgrowth.

“Do you know this myth, Nephrite?” Lita asked examining the fountain carefully.

“I know only bits and pieces. Do you care to narrate the story for me?”

“I’m afraid I’m the same. I only remember vague details.” Lita admitted. She gazed at the sculpture. Selene, the goddess of the moon sat in the sculpture with her long beautiful hair streaming around her. The handsome Endymion lay on his back with his head in Selene’s lap as he slept soundly. She was bent over with love in her eyes for the sleeping man and she was frozen in the act of stealing a kiss from his lips.

“So tell me. What is your hobby? What would you like to do if you weren’t the strategist general?” Lita asked curiously as she turned to face Nephrite. She tried not to focus on the detail of their hands brushing against each other.

Nephrite smiled sheepishly and looked down at his shoes. “I’ve always wanted to be an architect, actually.”

Lita was surprised. “Really? That sounds very interesting. Tell me, why do you want to be an architect?”

Nephrite finally took Lita’s hand now, his large hand wrapping around hers. He held onto her as if for support and comfort. Lita did not protest and smiled waiting for him to speak.

“I’ve always wanted to build something permanent. Something that will last. I like things that are stable and strong. I want something I build to last an eternity. Crazy, right?” He spoke with a joyous crinkle at the corner of his eye and Lita could feel his nervousness of revealing his dream to her through the constant swing of his hand that held hers.

“Crazy? Are you kidding me? That’s a beautiful desire! I only hope that you’ll be able to reach that dream sooner than later!” Lita stopped walking and made Nephrite face her. She took hold of his other hand too and said, “Your dream is wonderful. I think you should pursue it no matter what.” She turned back to walk and pulled him along while saying, “Though I’d be really impressed if the first building you made was one for me.” Lita smiled.

“And what kind of building would you like me to make? A house for two?” Nephrite teased knocking his shoulder with hers.

Lita blushed. “Not at all.”

“Then what?”

“A shop.” Lita stated. “When I was young, whenever my father was incandescently happy he would always come home with a bouquet of flowers in his right hand for my mother and a cake in his left hand for his daughter. I’ve always wanted to open a cake and flower shop. It would be near a field of thousands of different coloured flowers and I would pick them fresh every morning and sell them in the shop. I would bake cakes the rest of the morning; cakes for birthdays, weddings or any kind of celebration, and for the normal days too, when someone is incandescently happy.  And I would hope that when I sold these cakes and flowers, every person who came in would leave happy and thankful for the life that they have.” Lita said thoughtfully, the image of her dream still in front of her eyes.

Nephrite was silent. Lita turned to see what was wrong when all of a sudden Nephrite leaned forward until his face was inches from hers. He whispered softly in her ear. “That is a beautiful dream. I only hope I can make it come true.” And then he moved his lips away from her ear and with one hand on the back of her neck, he kissed her.

Like every cheesy story Lita had ever heard, fireworks went off in her head like at the festivals on Jupiter. After recovering from the surprise, her eyelids fluttered closed and she couldn’t think or feel anything but Nephrite’s lips on hers. Lita finally understood what her mother had meant when she said that being with Lita’s father was absolute bliss.


	9. Tragic Dimness

Mina had not wanted to come to this ball tonight. She did not want to see a certain white haired man with a promise ring around his ankle. No, she didn’t want to see him because her thoughts were full of the letter his sister had sent Mina only the day before.

Mina’s stomach felt heavy and her heart felt trampled on just thinking about the contents of the letter.

_Mina, I’m worried. Ever since Kunzite left to the Moon he hasn’t written back to me. You know as well as I that he’s very careful with these things. It’s not like him to forget. I’m worried that something is wrong with him. I know I’m asking a lot, but could you keep an eye on him at the balls? Maybe find out why he’s not writing to me? I know this will be hard for you but I don’t know what else to do. Write to me as soon as you can if you find out anything._  

 

Mina had been plainly avoiding Kunzite since their fallout during the second ball. She couldn’t bear to see him at all. She didn’t want to see his pale hair that hung down to his shoulders. She didn’t want to see his serious grey eyes that captivated her heart. She didn’t want to see his broad shoulders that she had leaned on countless times before. She didn’t want to see his hard lips that she had only kissed once while he had been sleeping one sunny afternoon on the grass.

But she knew that she had to figure out what was going on with him. It was completely unlike Kunzite to not write back to his frantic and always worrying sister, Jenna.

Mina had kept in contact with her caretaker even after she left Earth almost a year ago. Jenna had always been her friend and like a mother to her even with the way things were with her and Kunzite. She was not pleased with the way Kunzite was treating Jenna by not writing back to her. He knew very well how much his sister would worry. Mina couldn’t count the number of times she and Kunzite had come home late when Mina was young and Jenna was waiting at home, worry written all over her face even though they had only been to the candy shop down the street.

Despite not wanting to see Kunzite, Mina had no choice but to find him and talk to him. She hoped to get it over with quickly and find out that Kunzite had merely messed up sending the letters through the mail or something menial like that.

But she knew that was impossible as she stalked up to him where he stood leaning against the wall. He had been watching her this whole time, she knew. His white shirt was open at the neck and he held his suit jacket over his shoulder. He wore black suspenders that caught Mina’s attention as something Jenna and she had picked out for him on Earth. His mile-long legs were crossed, left over right, and his arms were tucked in his pockets with easy grace. Mina had always admired Kunzite for his elegance and grace. He was never clumsy or frantic or ruffled. In some ways it was a beautiful sort of countenance but in others it was frustrating and suffocating. He was never frenzied or turbulent, but always composed and calm. He did not display his anger or sadness easily like some people could, and never once did he voluntarily reveal his pain to anyone, including Mina.

Mina was surprised when Kunzite did not notice her approaching. It was not until she stood directly in front of him, shimmering gold dress and all, that he glanced up.

Mina sucked in a sharp breath. Kunzite’s face was sallow and thin, as if he hadn’t been eating. His skin stuck to his features and his eyes were sunken. The lanterns around the room and the crystals above their heads cast a harsh light on his features, creating shadows in all the bony areas. Kunzite had always been lean and fit, and his face had always had a chiseled look to it. But now, he looked nothing less than a skeleton.

Mina subconsciously raised a hand up to Kunzite’s face. He did not say anything but leaned his cheek into the palm of her soft hand. Mina raised the other hand and felt Kunzite’s forehead. It was burning to the touch. “You’re sick. What’s going on with you? You haven’t been writing back to Jenna and you look horrible!” Mina exclaimed.

Kunzite smiled bitterly. “My sister has gotten you to spy on me now? And since when do you two write each other? I recall sending you letters the first month after you left and you didn’t answer a single one.”

“That’s because I was trying to get away from _you_. And the way I remember it, you only sent _one_ letter.” Mina glared. “Jenna had no hard feelings about you and me. We gladly write each other twice a week. But that’s beside the point. Why haven’t you been answering her letters? She’s worried.” Mina asked again.

Kunzite looked away, turning his head. Mina’s hand dejectedly dropped from its place against his cheek. “I’ve been busy; tell her I’ll write to her soon.” Kunzite pushed himself off the wall and put his hands back in his pockets. His white cape trailing behind him, he said “I guess I’ll leave you alone now that you’ve gotten your answer. I know you wanted me to leave you alone. I’m sorry that my sister has gotten you to do things like this.”

Mina sighed. “I don’t mind doing these things. I’m just as worried as Jenna.”

Kunzite stopped walking away but he did not reply.

Mina anger rose, gazing at the sweat upon his brow and the exhausted way that he walked. He seemed to be greatly tormented and worried about something. She wondered if it was because of her. It would have been much easier to have talked to him and left right afterwards if he was put together as usual. But, while seeing him in this condition it was making her feel frustrated and worried. She hated how much control he still had over the way she acted and her emotions.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re like this?” Mina demanded. “Have you been eating properly? When was the last time you slept? Is everything going okay with the Prince? Is that why you’re like this?”

Kunzite turned back to her with a heartbreaking smile. “It’s amazing how well you can figure me out, even when I don’t say a thing.”

Mina blinked in shock. “What?”

“You always say that I never told you how I was feeling or what I was thinking. But, you always had me already figured out. You knew what I was thinking without having to hear it from me.” Kunzite said thoughtfully.

Mina gaped at him. He had never said something so blatant about this subject before. “Yeah, but it wasn’t about you not telling me how you felt, it was the fact that you would never trust me with the information that made you feel that way. You never told me your problems and never explained yourself to me. I only ever wanted you to lean on me sometimes instead of holding it all in and keeping it bottled up inside of yourself.”

Kunzite smile vanished. “I’m sorry that I could never do that.”

Mina took a cautious step towards him. “You could always try to _now_. You could always open up to me _now_. You could take us meeting again here on the Moon as an opportunity.”

Mina watched as Kunzite locked up his emotions again and tucked away all his problems out of her sight. He looked her in the eyes; his grey ones reflected a tragic dimness in them in the light of the crystals. “I wouldn’t know how to start.”

Kunzite walked away and Mina let him this time. She was suddenly reminded of another subject Jenna had broached in the letter.

 

_If you are able any time soon, Mina, I’d really like it if you could visit me on Earth. I miss my little girl tons and I want to hear more of how you’ve been doing this past year. But, above all, I have something important to tell you. It’s something I realize I should’ve revealed to you years ago but I never had the courage to do it. It would have saved us all just few less heartbreaks and tears. My brother asked me never to tell you until he thought you were ready, but I know that his idea of ‘ready’ will never arrive. I know you have a hundred reasons to resent Kunzite for the way he has pushed you away but I hope that you haven’t given up on him completely just yet. And I hope you won’t even after hearing what I have to say either. So, please come soon and I will tell you everything, I’m only sorry to you that I’ve let this go on for so long. / With Lots of Love, and hoping to hear an answer from my beautiful girl soon, Jenna._

Mina didn’t know what exactly Jenna was going to tell her, but she had a feeling that this secret that they had kept so long might be the reason Kunzite was pushing Mina away.

Mina had thought she had given up on Kunzite when she had left him a year ago. But she realized now that it was never possible for her to give up on him and from what she heard from Jenna it definitely was not the time to lose hope. Kunzite was everything she had ever hoped for and everything she had ever desired wholly. He was every part of her life that she loved and every part that she hated.

She knew the pain of losing his constant presence in her life and not seeing his rare smiles and it was hell. Now that she had him back in front of her eyes, she didn’t think she could let him go again. 

 

Serena stared irritably at the silver and white dress that she still wore even though the ball was over. The dress was long, its hem trailing on the grass and dirt. She was regretting her choice now in letting Sophie put her in such a tight corset for the dress. It had been hours since she’d been tied in and she longed to be able to breathe easier. She would’ve liked changing into something more comfortable to go into the maze with, but she had realized that changing her clothes would’ve implicated that she had been home. There was no way Darien would believe her if she said she went home to change within that small frame of time, the closest houses to the castle were past the town, almost an hour away. She could not blow her cover as Princess under any circumstances. It was bad enough that Prince Diamond knew who she was, if Darien knew too she thought she might go crazy.

The thought of Prince Diamond barely stuck in her mind. She had come with the intention that ball to say yes to his confession of love but now her mind was occupied with more pressing matters than marriage. She had a chance to find out whom or what had killed her father, she wasn’t going to let that chance go, even if it meant spending her time trudging through a dark maze in the middle of the night with Mr. Sardonic and his saucy self. Darien was the last person she would’ve chosen to go in the maze with but he was the only choice she had. He was the only person who knew how to get to the centre, if he was telling the truth that is.

Serena was staring at the menacing maze when she heard the sound of footsteps along the grass getting closer. She relieved to see Darien and not more guards on patrol. She and Darien had a window of twenty minutes to get in the maze before the next set of guards came by. Darien was already ten minutes late. Serena was annoyed by the time Darien sauntered over with his hand in his pocket and carrying a lantern and a spool of thread in his other hand.

“You’re late.” Serena glared at him.

“Ah, yes. I was getting some necessary items for our little expedition here.” Darien smirked holding out the lantern for Serena to take. He studied her for a moment. “You obviously didn’t bring anything so it’s a good thing I did. It’s going to be dark in there so we’ll need that lantern.” Darien moved to the entrance of the labyrinth, despite his height the hedges of the walls were still taller. Serena realized with a jolt that Darien was about the same height as her father had been. The observation chilled her.

She watched in confusion as Darien started unwinding the spool of white thread and tying one end to the tree next to the entrance. He pulled on it to test its strength and nodded satisfied. He looked back to her and called, “Are you coming or what?”

Serena marched over to him. “What’s the string for?”

Darien smiled. “Well, if we get lost, we can follow our way back with this.”

“ _If we get lost_?” Serena asked incredulously. “I thought you knew how to get through the maze!”

Darien held up his hands defensively. “I _do_ know how to get through the maze! I’m just being careful! Would you like it if you were stuck in there forever?”

Serena made a face. “The last thing I would want, is to be stuck anywhere with _you_.”

Darien deadpanned. “I’m glad we agree then.” He unravelled more of the thread and stepped to the entrance of the maze. “You coming?”

Serena stepped cautiously next to him. She took deep breaths. _I can do this._ _I’ve been in this maze a hundred times before,_ she thought, but she couldn’t deny that it was different this time. It was true that she often roamed this maze but it was often only by herself or with Sophie and it was never in the middle of the night. She’d only ever stepped inside it in the bright sunlight, scared of the shadows that starlight brought. But above all, something about this time was different. Maybe it was the fact that she was going in with Darien, who was a complete stranger. Maybe it was the fact that she knew she would finally get answers to the questions she had asked herself a hundred times before.

Serena unconsciously stepped closer to Darien as they both took their first step inside the maze. They walked in, Serena clutching the lantern and Darien unwinding the spool of thread as he went. Serena tried holding the lantern into the darkness before them, but it barely lit up a few metres in front of them. The darkness inside the maze seemed to be impenetrable.

Darien and Serena had walked a few metres from the entrance when all of a sudden they heard the snapping of branches behind them. They both turned to find that the hedge walls of the entrance were _moving_. They were stretching out branches and twining together, knitting a block to the entrance. They were being trapped inside the maze. Serena abandoned the lantern and ran towards the entrance. She was faintly aware that Darien was running behind her and shouting something unintelligible. Serena reached the entrance too late, the walls had already grown shut, and they stood as if they hadn’t just been alive only seconds before.

 Serena dropped to her knees and pounded on the massive hedged wall while screaming, “Open! Open up!”

Serena did not look away from the wall even when Darien grabbed her wrists tightly. He wrenched her away from the wall to face him. “Serena, calm down!” He shouted. He tugged her wrists again and said. “The wall is not going to open up just because you hit it. You dropped the lantern so now we have no light, and you’ve bloodied your hands uselessly by punching the hedges.” Serena looked down at her hands now noticing the blood that dripped off it onto her dress that was splayed between them.

“And I’ve ripped and bloodied my dress.” Serena sighed finally breaking from her trance.

The corner of Darien’s mouth lifted at her comment. “Right, we’ll fix that. But first we need to find the lantern and light it again. I can’t see anything in this darkness.”

He let go of her wrists and got up to find the lantern. Serena felt a wave of panic; she impulsively grabbed his hand as he left. Darien stopped to look down at her. Serena couldn’t believe she was saying the words but, “Don’t leave me alone.”

Darien was expressionless as he bent down to her again. He looked at her carefully. From the close distance, Serena could see the slight hints of blue in his eyes, around the edges of his irises. “Alright. Then you’re going to have to come with me. Can you stand?”

“I think so.” Serena placed her hands on the ground and tried to lift herself up. She fell back down in a heap. Darien laughed. Serena glared at him.

“I guess you can’t walk. Okay, I guess I’ll just have to carry you until we can get you patched up.” Darien moved closer to Serena and placed a hand on the small of her back.

Serena slapped away his hand before his could put it under her legs. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked incredulously.

“Ow!” Darien shouted. “You can’t walk so I was going to carry you! I just said that!”

Serena’s face grew hot. “Oh, right. Okay.”

“What, no apology at all?” Darien scowled.

Serena said nothing and Darien just moved his hand back on to her waist and the other under her knees. He easily lifted her up into his arms. Serena unconsciously held her breath, not knowing where to put her hands. Darien gave her a funny look. He moved his hand that was on her waist and grabbed one of her hands. “Put your hands around my neck or I’ll drop you.” Serena silently placed her hands around his neck, avoiding his gaze.

“They way you give orders, it’s like you go around saving damsels in distress all the time.” Serena said.

“I have to say the damsels love me. Though, I’d hardly call you a damsel in distress, you’re more like a klutzy child.” Darien laughed.

Serena screeched. “I am not klutzy! And I’m not a child! I’m seventeen, you stupid jerk!”

“Hey, hey! I thought I got promoted from jerk to attractive!”

“You did but now you’re definitely back down jerk!”

Darien being the jerk he was dropped Serena unceremoniously on the ground for her comment.

“Hey!” Serena shouted from her spot below him. They had reached the spot Serena had dropped the lantern.

Darien just laughed at her before searching around the grass. He came out of the darkness with the lantern in hand, it was still intact thankfully. Darien pulled a box of matches from his pocket and lit the lantern right away. He picked it up and sauntered over to Serena who was clutching her bloody hands together. In the light of the lantern she realized that she had gotten her blood all over Darien’s collar. He stooped down next to her and placed the lantern on the floor next to her.

“Now, let’s see those hands.” Darien took Serena’s hands in his, turning them each over and examining them closely. “Well, it looks like they don’t have any branches or leaves in them thankfully, so we won’t need to clean them out right away. Besides we’ve got no water to do it. I think we’ll just bind them up so you don’t bleed out more.”

“And is this the part where you take off your shirt and rip it up to bind my wounds?” Serena asked with a smirk.

“No this is the part where I rip up _your_ bloodied dress and bind your wounds. I prefer to keep my clothes, thank you very much.” Darien smirked. He touched Serena’s dress carefully checking to see where it had ripped.

Serena pushed his hand away. “I’ll rip it.” She said with her nose in the air. She clutched the edge of the slit that had ripped from the hem up to her knee. She pulled as hard as she could but was left with a tiny little tearing.

Darien laughed at her struggle. “Just let me do it. A little thing like you probably couldn’t lift a pound. Even though you weigh a ton.” He teased. Serena scowled at him. He pulled her hands away from the dress and placed his hands on the slit. Serena was blushing hard and she was thankful that he was not looking at her face in that moment. The sensation of his hands brushing by her knees as he ripped the dress was sending chills up her spine.

When he was done tearing the dress Darien ripped the leftovers into strips. He took Serena’s hands and carefully wrapped them in the fabric. Serena did not know where to place her eyes while he held her hands so tenderly. She was sure he could hear the sound of her heart beating frantically from his touch. She found her gaze enraptured by his chiseled features. His sharp nose and jaw, and the way his lips tightened in concentration. Without looking up, much to Serena’s embarrassment, he said, “Stop staring. You’re going to burn a hole right through me.”

When Darien was finally done patching Serena up, she had gathered enough strength to stand up on her own. Her dress which now only hung a little past her knees allowed for better movement and was much more comfortable. She was only embarrassed by the amount of skin it showed to this stranger she barely knew.

“Good, you can stand. That means we can finally find a way out of here.” Darien said to her.

Serena was surprised by his statement. “No! We’re not going leaving yet! You haven’t taken me to the roses yet!”

“You still want to continue? Even though you’re like this?” He gestured to her dress and hands.

“Yes I still want to continue! I have to see the rose garden and you have to take me!” Serena exclaimed.

“I have no problem with that, but only if you’re sure. Are you positive you’ll be able to handle continuing?” he asked. His head was tilted to the side as he looked down at her. His height over her was barely noticeable when he looked at her so intensely.

Serena looked around at the looming hedges around her. The darkness that settled around them in sheets was terrifying. The fact that the entrance had closed in on them was frightening and Serena didn’t think she could last another minute in here. She was scared that they would never find their way out of the enchanted maze. But Serena couldn’t care about these things. She had to find out what happened to her father and she would not let her fear be the reason to stop her.

“I’m sure.” she said firmly, her knees trembling at the same time.

 

 

Mina spotted Kunzite standing by the heavy wooden front doors of the castle. She had been waiting for him to come out of the castle while sitting on a bench in the front gardens. The ball was long over but still Kunzite lingered like he had left something important behind.

Mina approached him where he stood on the great steps leading to the entrance. Her golden dress trailed on the stone steps behind her. She stopped in front of him as he remained expressionless as always. “What are you still doing her?” he asked.

“Waiting for you.” she said and then turned abruptly away from him. The train of her dress was long and did not move as quickly as she did. What was supposed to be a chic and mysterious moment was turned into an embarrassing hop and trip over the steps in the silky dress.

Mina scowled at Kunzite as she saw the corners of his mouth turn up in the most endearing way. She was glad that at least he was looking happier, even if it came at the price of her embarrassment. His smile brought a brightness to his tired face.

Mina sighed and walked back up the stairs to where he stood, hands in his pockets. She roughly grabbed one of his hands from his pocket and dragged him down the stairs with her. Kunzite struggled to not step on her long train as they made their way over to the wooden bench that sat amongst a bed of orchids. Mina pulled Kunzite down with her to sit on the bench.

Through this all, Kunzite said nothing. Mina noticed that he seemed too tired to push her away and too tired to protest. She was at least glad that it made her advances easier.

Mina scooted to the end of the long bench and sat up straighter. She looked at Kunzite and conveyed her message by patting her lap with both hands. “Rest on my lap.”

Kunzite’s expression turned hard. His shoulders hunched and he looked away from her. He moved to get up but Mina pulled on his arm and sat him back down. Kunzite sighed. “No, Mina.”

“Come on. You’ve done it tons of times before! What’s wrong with now?” Mina demanded.

“All those times before were when you were less than twelve years old and I felt the need to humour you.” he said without looking at her.

“Well, you can humour me now too. Lie down. You’re tired and I can tell.” she said patting her lap again.

Kunzite shook his head and got up from the bench again. He walked away slowly, his head bowed.

Mina remained in her spot on the bench.

Mina believed that Kunzite had exactly two immense weak spots when it came to her. The first was obvious being that he would come to her rescue if she was ever in any kind of danger. The second was for her _singing_. From the moment she could talk, Mina enjoyed singing most. Kunzite had always revelled in her sweet voice when she was young and she liked to sing him to sleep.

Mina recalled that the last time she had sung for him was a whole year before she had left Earth. It was right before the time when Kunzite had started pushing her away by not coming to see her as often and not indulging in her company like he used to. It was also around that time that Mina had clearly realized her feelings for Kunzite. Before that she had always doted upon him and admired him and desired to make him happy, but it wasn’t until she sang this song for him that she realized the depth of her affection for the man much too old for her and the only man she had ever held close in her heart.

She sang the same song softly now, the wind carrying the sound to his ears. Kunzite stopped in his tracks.

Mina sang louder. “ _Smile brightly. Don’t worry about me. I’m smiling like this right now. I won’t be able to forget, I’ll be the only one who remembers us. I won’t forget you. So you can smile._ ”

Mina wasn’t sure whether it was because this was the last song she sang to him, or because he was just too tired to resist her singing, but much to her delight and astonishment, Kunzite turned around and walked back to her. He sat back down on the bench and listened.

“ _Smile brightly. I’m just thankful because I have memories with you. I can hide them and take them out when I’m alone. It will strengthen me when I miss you._ ” Mina continued singing as she gazed at Kunzite. Nothing was more beautiful to her in that moment than his silver hair that danced in the wind and the flash of light in his grey eyes.

It was when she reached the chorus of the song that Kunzite, tired as he was, lied down on the bench and placed his head in her lap, just as he had when she was young and they sat in the fields. “ _Only with my heart, I steal you. Only with my heart, I will embrace you. That’s enough for me so don’t hurt because of me. Just locking eyes with you makes me shed tears._ ” Mina was unable to stop the tears that fell uncontrollably from her eyes and landed on Kunzite’s face. He did not react to it, so Mina merely raised a hand to his long hair and stroked it aside.

“ _If we run into each other like fate, please pass me by like you don’t know me. Even though my heart will cry like it has been torn in two. Pass me by so I can see you for a short moment._ ”

Mina watched as Kunzite’s body shook with tremors. She caught a glance of a tear on his face, but she wasn’t sure if it was hers or his. His eyes fluttered closed and she could tell he was going to sleep. Her singing had always eased him to sleep even in the moments of his greatest worry or restlessness.

Mina was pleased when she saw that he was fully asleep as she sang the last lines of the song. “ _Only with my heart, I will want you. Only with my heart, I will kiss you. Don’t be sorry. This is my life, whether you love me or feel sorry, I feel the same way._ ”

Mina bent her head down to meet Kunzite’s sleeping face. She pressed her lips against his while wishing in her heart that he would not hold in his pain any longer. She had only ever kissed him once before, just like this, while he was sleeping. She had done it on the day she had left Earth and him and never returned. She just hoped that she wouldn’t have to leave again.

 

Darien struggled to stay standing upright as he walked with Serena through the maze. His head pounded like someone was hitting the inside with a hammer. His hands shook by his sides and his body was covered in a layer of cold sweat. Darien was _seeing_ things. He was seeing visions, images... _memories_. Things that he had never recalled experiencing.

Serena had been watching him cautiously. They had stopped their death march over five times because Darien couldn’t handle the visions that bombarded him. Serena had been skeptical at first but her worry was clear now. She tried to convince him to rest several times, the last of which finally succeeded. They sat down together leaning against one of the walls.

Up until then Darien had been leading them at an agonizingly slow pace, with the condition of his body against the visions and the little information they gave him. The visions showed him bits and pieces of memories and feelings. He had moved through the maze on the instincts that the visions gave him.

Darien had his head leaned back against the hedge wall and his eyes were closed when suddenly he felt Serena’s soft hand on his forehead. He could barely open his eyes to look at her. She frowned and said, “You’re burning up. I think you have a fever. It’s strange because you were fine before.”

“You mean when you were on top of me while we were hiding from the guards, earlier this evening?” Darien breathed out coarsely. He was breathing heavily. His head felt like it was going to explode.

He vaguely noticed Serena’s face turn red from his comment. He was overcome with another wave of pain and he clutched his head between his hands leaning forward. He thought he heard an ear-splitting scream before this vision hit him.

_Darien saw a small little girl. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She laughed loudly and pulled him along with her down the long corridor. “Come on!” she called. “Daddy’s going to take us inside the maze!”_

Darien opened his eyes dazed. He was shocked to see the image of Serena as a child still imprinted on his eyelids. He could barely draw the line between past and present as he gazed at the worried and confused looking Serena now compared to the happy image of her as a child.

Up until now, the visions had been snippets of him walking as a child with a man who towered over him through the maze. Darien realized now that the man he had been walking with must’ve been Serena’s _father_. Serena’s father had _taught_ him how to get through the maze himself. _But why?_ Darien thought. 

Above all, Darien did not understand why Serena had any part in his past memories. Judging by the way she acted around him, she didn’t know remember any memories of him either.

Darien was pressed to figure out whether the visions were a work of fiction or a real part of his past. If they were part of his past, he couldn’t fathom why he didn’t remember someone who burned as bright as Serena, until _now_. He had known Serena when they were kids but how was it that she didn’t remember him either? How had no one told them of this? Surely the Queen must’ve known if her daughter was meeting the Earthen prince? And why hadn’t Kunzite ever told him that he knew Serena? Even when he confronted him about the first of the visions earlier, Kunzite hadn’t said anything.

Darien could barely think, but he lifted himself off the ground against Serena’s many protests. “You’re going to get worse! Just sit down and rest a moment!”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s just get to the roses and get back. We’re close. Only a few minutes until we’re there.” Darien said. Serena was silent, but she did take his right arm and throw it over her shoulder. She put her other hand around his waist and held on tightly. She supported him like this as they walked the last bit of distance until they finally reached the rose garden at the centre of the maze.

 

 

The rose garden was a sight to behold.  

The garden was a circular opening of space with the entire ground covered in roses. Only the centre of the garden, a small circle with a diameter of probably no more than a foot, was clear of the bright flowers. Only in the centre could the vibrant green colour of the grass be seen. The rest of the garden was so tightly packed in bushes and winding circles of roses that at the branches and leaves and anything green were overshadowed by the pale colour of the roses. But, this was the thing that intrigued Serena the most. The fact that the roses weren’t _red_ , but _white._ Pure white, like fresh snow that layers the ground on the first day of snowfall. Pure white, like many of Serena’s favourite dresses. Pure white, like the wedding dress her mother wore in the pictures of Serena’s parents’ wedding. Pure white, like Darien’s suit shirt. Pure white, like the mask he wore over his striking eyes. Pure white, like nothing she had been expecting.

“Darien....you’ve brought me to the wrong place. This can’t be the rose garden! I thought you knew where to go!” Serena shouted gazing frantically around the garden. _It must be a mistake._

Darien looked at her firmly. “This _is_ the place. I sure. Besides, what has got you so convinced that this isn’t it? Just because they’re not red, does not mean they aren’t roses you know.”

“No!” Serena exclaimed. “But that’s the point! They’re supposed to be _red_!” Serena was growing frustrated. Her hopes had been bitterly shattered. Darien did not know how to get to the garden and no one else knew either. Serena was back to the beginning, of painfully guessing at the truth.

Darien’s expression became surprised and somewhat angry. He grabbed Serena’s arm with one hand and yanked her close before interrogating in a harsh tone. “How did you know they’re supposed to be red?”

Serena eyebrows knitted together and she looked at Darien already searching for the answer to the question she was going to ask. “How did _you_ know? How are you so sure that we’re in the right place?” Serena continued as she thought about their situation. “Actually...how did you even know how to get here in the first place? I didn’t ask because I wanted you to take me, but now I need to know. How are you able to navigate the maze when no one else, not even the Queen can?”

Darien’s eyebrows drew together, his eyes stared at her irately and his lips tightened in a line. He did not speak for a while when finally he replied, “And how would you know that even the _Queen_ can’t? How does a simple unmarried girl, who comes to the balls to meet men, know something as personal as that about the Queen?”

Serena was caught off-guard. Darien was so close to putting the puzzle pieces together, but she would never give him the last piece. “I’m a close friend of the Princess. She often talks about her mother.” Serena answered much too quickly in her panic, she hoped that Darien bought her lies. She held her breath and bit her lip, waiting as his expression remained the same.

Finally, Darien’s eyebrows released some of their tension and he replied, “So you’re doing this for the Princess, then? But why does she want to know so badly about these roses? What’s so special about them?”

Serena suppressed a sigh of relief. “Her father.” She began, she figured she might as well tell him part of the truth, he seemed to know something and she thought he must know more about her father’s death. “The last place the late Moon king visited was the rose garden in the centre of this maze. He came out of the maze covered in blood and he died within minutes of exiting. The Princess wants to know what happened in the rose garden. She wants to know who or what killed her father.” Serena spoke with deadly calm. She found the ease with which she spoke in third person about her worries strangely calming.

Darien listened to her story and looked ahead to the roses before them. The pure white roses. “But this is the place. I’m sure of it. In every one of my visions of the garden, I see _red_ roses, but this is the only garden in this maze. I can _sense_ that we’re in the right place, it just seems a little...off.”

For the first time, since arriving at the garden, Serena stepped out onto the skinny path of grass that led to the foot-wide circle in the centre, the only place to stand amongst the roses.

“Don’t just walk in there. It could be dangerous.” Darien warned as Serena moved closer to the centre. He held out a worried hand.

“What could be so dangerous about such beautifully delicate flowers?” Serena called to him. She reached the centre. She kneeled down in her now-short silver dress, and carefully, as if she might bruise the soft rose, she held it in her small palms.

The soft petals of the rose were like silk, but suddenly, Serena felt something prick the tip of her finger. She snatched her hand away, and examined her finger. A single drop of blood protruded from the wound. Serena heard Darien gasp loudly behind her.

She looked away from her finger to realize as she looked around her, that the whole garden of pure white roses had turned _blood red_.

Serena’s surprise was short-lived as Darien shouted out to her. “Serena, get out of there!”

Just as he said this Serena turned around to run back to him, she felt another prick, but this time on her ankle. The slightest bit of blood poured forth and then the thorns of the roses ascended upon her. Serena shouted out to Darien as the thorns took hold of her. They took hold of her lower legs and the stems wrapped themselves around her. The thorns brutally stabbed her with their miniscule blades, sucking the blood out of Serena.

Serena was sure that she would die just like her father did, but her morbid thoughts were interrupted by Darien sturdy arms wrapping around her waist and yanking her from the hold of the roses. He threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a penny and attempting running back. Darien had barely been able to get to Serena through the barricade of roses, but now, they took hold of his legs too and even reaching as high as his waist. Darien trudged, one footstep at a time, barely moving forward even with all the power he used. Serena felt useless in her perch upon his shoulder but knew that she could be of no help. She clung to his muscled back as tightly as she could. She was sure he would find crescent nail marks on his back afterwards.

After what seemed like an eternity, Darien dropped Serena to the ground at the entrance of the garden. He collapsed himself next to her. He was heaving and his body shook from the physical exertion it took to get them to safety.

Looking back at the garden, Serena realised that the roses did not chase after them. They clearly had the ability to move but they did not leave the boundaries of their garden. It was as if there was an invisible wall between Serena and Darien, and the garden. The nearest rose and its thorns stood only a fraction of an inch away from Serena’s foot, but it never moved to take its pleasure in her blood.

Serena shrank away from the blood red rose and turned back to Darien, who still lay on the ground. She remembered the thorns grabbing hold of him and she pulled his pant leg up an inch to examine the wounds.

Serena drew a sharp breath. She had definitely seen the thorns grab hold of Darien, but not a single wound littered his skin and not a single drop of blood flowed. She stared at her own punctures that covered every inch of her calves. The skin itself was red and raw and coated in her blood.

 “Darien, wake up. Come on. We have to go, _now._ ” Serena coaxed.

Darien, with the cold sweat dripping on his forehead and his weakened body trembling, he unsteadily got up and clutched Serena for support as they walked away from the garden.

They walked the whole way back out of the maze, mysteriously without a single hitch. Their conversation was scarce because the shock they had both received and the poor conditions of their bodies. The only time they had stopped was when Darien had insisted on cleaning the blood off Serena’s calves with the left over pieces of her dress. He had then taken off his suit coat and wrapped it carefully around her small shoulders. He had stood so close to her in that moment and he whispered softly with a wink, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that the favour you owe me now is just as good as this one.”


	10. Hypnotic Daze

Mina’s sparkling golden heels hung off her fingers as she stretched her toes in the soft and refreshing grass of the gardens behind the castle. Her eyes barely stayed open as she walked aimlessly around.

Mina sighed. After Kunzite had fallen asleep on her lap on the bench that night, they had remained there a few hours, but the moment Kunzite woke up he was completely furious with her.

Thinking back, Mina had expected that reaction from him. He was not one to take affection appreciatively and especially not from her. He acted as if she were a poison that he could not touch, let alone look at. He had stood in his straight-laced fashion, and when he finally glanced at her with his grey eyes, Mina had seen the pain he hid behind them. She realized that he did not think _she_ was the poison, but he that he thought that _he_ was a poison. To her. Something was making him push her away every time. Something was making him treat her as if she were some porcelain doll that he could break with any sign of feeling he showed to her. Something was holding him back. But what?

These thoughts beleaguered Mina as she walked among the grass and greens, that she almost didn’t notice the silhouette in the distance. Next to the vast labyrinth gardens that took up almost half of the back gardens, stood the silhouette of a girl in a dress that hung only to her knees.

Mina approached the girl with caution. It was almost three in the morning. The ball had ended nearly three hours ago; there was no way any guest should’ve been there. Mina’s suspicions grew as she got closer. She crept between the bushes and trees trying to go unnoticed.

The moment Mina got the chance; she pounced on the mysterious girl. They landed in a heap on the ground. “Ow! Who are you?” The girl screamed.

Mina didn’t miss a beat. She pulled both of the girl’s arms behind her back and kept her face down on the ground. “I should be asking you the same question! Who are you? What are you doing on the castle grounds in the middle of the night?” Mina asked roughly.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop pulling my arm!” The girl screamed again. Her whining was incessant. Now that the immediate threat was over, Mina looked closer at the girl. She had blonde hair much like Mina’s but longer and styled into two balls on her either side of her head and with the rest of her hair hanging down to her knees. The girl wore a shimmering silver dress that looked as if the lower half had been ripped off.

“Who are you?” Mina demanded. She now got off her straddle of the girl, when she felt something wet as her hand brushed by the girl’s calves. Mina lifted her hand closer to her face to get a better look. It was blood. “You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, I know that! Can you please let go of me? I’m not a robber if that’s what you’re thinking! I’m the Princess!” the girl shouted.

Mina breath caught in her lungs. _Princess?_ Mina yanked the girl onto her back so that she could see her face clearly. Mina was stunned. She had been watching the Princess the past three balls like a hawk whenever she had the chance and whenever Kunzite was not around her. But looking at the Princess’s face up close, her old memories of their childhood together with the rest of the girls was vivid before her eyes.

The Princess gave her a hard glare. “Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to let me go?”

Mina abruptly let go of her. “Sorry.”

“You should be, jumping on someone like that.” Serena murmured as she stood up. “Now that we’ve cleared up who _I_ am, I’d like to know who _you_ are. Just what do you think you’re doing on my grounds in the middle of the night?” She rubbed at her chaffed wrists and glared.

Mina struggled to find words and could barely stop staring in awe at the Princess. Mina couldn’t remember the last time she had spoken to Serena. Her attitude had obviously not changed. She was still whiny as ever, though she seemed to be hardened by misfortune now. Her usual bright and smiley countenance still lay underneath the surface of her demeanor but she seemed uneasy to trust people as easily anymore.

Mina blinked a few times and wrung her fingers together nervously. “It’s me, Mina. Do you remember me, Serena?”

Serena’s glare vanished and was replaced by a bewildered expression. “How do you know my nickname? I only told it to a few people at the balls. I don’t remember meeting you.”

Mina hopes expired. It was silly of her to assume that at least the Princess would’ve remembered her. “Yes, we haven’t met at the balls, Serena. We’ve met before that.” Mina smiled. “Actually, we were friends, when we were young. I’m the Princess of Venus.”

“Friends? I haven’t met someone my own age since I was six years old! Are you trying to tell me that we were friends before that or something?” Serena asked skeptically.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. You, Rei, Ami, Lita and I, all used to be friends since the moment we could walk and talk.” Mina said brightly. “But of course, unfortunate things happened and we all stopped seeing each other when we were around the age of six. That’s probably why you don’t remember.” Mina reassured her. 

Serena looked awestruck. “Wait a second. Whose names did you just say right now?”

“You mean Rei, Ami and Lita?” Mina asked slightly jealous. She couldn’t believe that Serena actually remembered the other girls and not her.

“Yes, that’s what their names were! The girls that I met at the balls! Ami was the girl with books, the one that I asked to come over and fix my computer. Rei, was the girl that got covered in chocolate today and I gave her my room key to use. And Lita, she was the kitchen girl who made the dumplings! How do you know all of them?” Serena turned to Mina after her multiple realizations.

“I just told you. You, Rei, Ami, Lita and I used to be friends when we were really young.” Mina said again, though she was starting to feel some of Serena’s incredulity at the fact that she had just recently met the other girls. Queen Serenity had planned quite well by inviting all the girls to the balls. She had created the perfect opportunity for them all to meet.

“How do I not remember that?” Serena asked quietly to herself. She shook her head out of her daze and looked at Mina long and hard. “But how do you remember then?”

Mina shrugged. She had been asked this question several times before, but she did not know the reason why _she_ could remember their childhood so well, when the rest of them couldn’t even recognize her face. Mina smiled. “I guess, I just have a good memory.”

 

 

Diamond kneeled before the cloaked man who hid his face behind his endless hood. Diamond had never seen his face before but he had heard the rumours that his face was as horrid as a rotting corpse.

“You called for me, Wiseman?”

The cloaked figure shifted from his stagnant pose and began to circle around Diamond. Diamond was uneasily as he waited for him to speak, not daring to turn around and face him when he stopped on his left.

“You’ve been disappointing me, Diamond.” The raspy voice spoke and it echoed in the dark empty room. “I gave you the simple task of going to the balls and you couldn’t even do that. Are you really so determined in your revenge as you claim?”

Diamond raised his head but not his eyes. “I was not in the right state to attend this ball. I am sorry I have failed you. I will resume as you have ordered me. I will make sure that the Princess trusts me. I will not fail in my revenge. I will not stop until I see the Moon kingdom destroyed.” Diamond’s hands curled into fists.

“Don’t speak lies!” Wiseman yelled. He raised his arm and Diamond prepared for the impact as Wiseman used magnetic force to slam Diamond’s body against the far wall. Diamond struggled to kneel again, his arm bruised and his hand cut.

“I have given you the money that you needed to play the part of a noble and gave you the opportunity by getting rid of Senator Crow’s son and brainwashing the Senator to believe you were him, so that you could pose as the Prince. I gave you everything that you needed to carry out _my_ orders and to carry out _your_ revenge, yet you disappoint me. I know better than anyone how strongly you desire revenge for your brother’s death, but you seem to be wavering in your resolve. Am I right? Am I giving away my power uselessly? You cannot even handle something as simple as charming the Princess.”  Wiseman spoke with deadly calm before slamming Diamond against the back wall of the room.

Diamond bit his lip holding in a cry of pain as he got up and repeated with a heavy breath, ignoring the blood trickling down the side of his face, “I will not fail you this time, Wiseman. You power is not going to waste.”

Wiseman paused in front of him with his arms behind his back. He leaned forward and spoke next to Diamond’s bloody ear. “I will not be disappointed again.”

Wiseman gestured to the slab of stone in the middle of the room. Diamond stood up immediately and walked over to the slab. He promptly laid down on it, just as he had many times before. It had become a routine. Wiseman walked over much slower and hulked over him. Wiseman placed a leathery skinned hand on Diamond’s chest, right over his mark. Immediately, Diamond felt the dark energy surge through him, but with the great power also came great pain. Diamond withered and screamed in pain. He could feel the mark growing on his skin, the very mark that Sophie had always pained over to get it to heal. As it burned its path in his skin he yearned to scratch and cut at it. 

“Be still and silent.” Wiseman shouted. “You will need to know the pain of this power so that you will use it well. Do not forget who has made you this way. The Moon kingdom has destroyed your home and killed your brother. You will not let them survive.”

“I will not let them survive.” Diamond repeated almost in a hypnotic daze.

 

 

_The smell of smoke filled Darien’s nostrils. His lungs contracted from the soot that was collecting in them. Darien coughed and hacked trying to fight through the flames towards his dying mother. “Mommy, no!”_

_Darien was stopped by the tug of a small hand that pulled on his shirt. The black smoke and red flames blocked his sight. He fought against the hand, but it held on firmly despite its size. Darien lunged forward again but the hand pulled him back hard, landing them both on a burning plank behind them._

_The flames licked at his shoulder and permanently burned his flesh. Darien cried out in pain, but then he realized that someone else had also screamed. He finally looked beside himself to see golden hair and bright blue eyes. A petit face pulled tight with pain. Darien reached out and pulled the small body up with his, off of the burning wood. He held her fragile body in his arms and shook her. Her golden locks showered over his arms and her white dress was burnt and black with soot. She was not waking up. Her big eyes were closed as if she were in a deep sleep._

_“Serena! Serena!”_

“Serena!” Darien woke with a start, screaming her name. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he sat in his bed, with his sheets in a mess around himself. He was covered in cold sweat but his body burned as hot as a furnace.

Darien could not discern what had just happened in his dream. The reoccurring dream had never continued so far past his mother’s last moments alive in the fire. It had never revealed to him before of the fact that someone else had been in the fire as well. And that it had been _Serena_.

_Serena_ had been in the fire _with_ him and his parents. _Serena_ had been in as much danger and had almost _died_ along with his parents. Darien sickly realized the depth of his own deception.

The Queen had _not_ killed his parents. There was no way Queen Serenity would’ve put her own daughter in danger while murdering his parents. It was impossible to suggest that she had set that fire while Serena was there. He had been told a lie.

Someone else had killed his parents and they had obviously been trying to cover it up by framing the Queen. The person who killed his parents was out there somewhere and he was going to find them.

 

 

“There it’s fixed now. You just had a problem with your hard drive, that’s all.” Ami smiled at Serena and tapped the computer lightly. “Shall I show you some features that the computer can do?”

Serena looked excited. Ami supposed it was only right. The technology was very new; Mercury had developed the first set of computers only eleven years ago. The other planets had slowly started using them for some data storage but Queen Serenity had outright banned the computers to be used on the Moon. It was only just recently that the Senate had lifted the ban slightly to allow the Moon citizens to have computers in their possession but not as data storage, only for recreational use. Companies and corporations were still not allowed to have them, only individual people were allowed.

Ami tinkered around with the computer, teaching Serena how to use it and how things worked. Ami was overjoyed to have found a friend like Serena. Ami did not have any close friends and she was awed by the easy way in which Serena could interact with people she had barely met. She admired the compassion that she carried for everyone she met.

Ami was still curious about why Queen Serenity had banned computers. She decided to ask Serena about it.

“Well, my mother was a little paranoid. She feared that with the influx of technology and computers, people would start using them for all of their data storage from then on. She felt that though the computers were easy for data storage, they were also easy to hack and get information from. Back then, computers barely had any protection from hacking. But still, I don’t know what big secrets or things she didn’t want people to find, but she thought that it was best if everyone stuck to pen and paper data storage. I know she likes the idea of the ease the new technology provides, but she fears its implications and consequences.” Serena laughed. “That’s why most of the royal records and files are still packed away on paper in hundreds of shelves in the records hall. It’s practically impossible to find anything in there.”

Ami nodded. “That’s a shame. I’m sure if the Queen wanted, Mercury would gladly try developing higher security for the computers.”

“That’s nice of you to offer, Ami, but my mother is not one to change her stubborn ways easily. Once she gets an idea in her head, you’d be hard pressed to get her to change her mind about it.” Serena replied. “But enough talk about technology, and laws and boring things like that. Tell me about yourself, Ami. How do you like the balls?” Serena sat down next to Ami and eagerly awaited her answer.

“They’re great. They’re lots of fun.” Ami replied uneasily.

Serena gave her a skeptical look. “Lots of fun? You’re lying! I saw you last ball; you hid behind one of the curtains the whole time! I didn’t see you talking to anyone! And you definitely didn’t dance!”

Ami was taken aback. She was surprised that she had been caught. Normally, people didn’t notice her at all if she stayed quiet enough and avoided them altogether. The fact that Serena had noticed these things meant that other people might’ve also been watching her. Ami involuntarily shrank. She hated when people were watching her. The feeling of other people’s eyes on her scared her to the bone. “I-I...I d-didn’t j-just st-stay behind the c-curtains the w-whole t-time...and I-I d-did t-talk t-to p-people. I-I e-even d-danced!” Ami stuttered quietly. She silently cursed herself. When talking about computers she could go on forever without a single stutter, but when it came to talking about herself or how she was feeling or just anything that had to do with other people, she was like broken tape. It didn’t help that Serena was watching her.

Serena was expressionless. Ami supposed that she thought her stutter was weird. There went another good friend because of her stupid stutter, she thought.

Serena finally spoke. “Your stutter is back. I remember hearing it the first time I met you at the ball and when you came in to the castle this morning. But it just disappeared when you started working. What’s wrong now? You started stuttering the second I asked you about yourself.” Serena’s tone was curious but not bothered. She did not shrink away like others did nor did she think Ami was weird. She was just curious as to why it was happening.

“I-I...I-it h-happens w-when I-I’m n-nervous.”

Serena smiled. “Well, you don’t have to be nervous with me. I’m your friend. Just take a deep breath and tell me who you talked and danced with, that’s what my mother always tells me to do when I’m nervous.”

Ami tried it. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She tried focusing on what she needed to say. “I d-danced with this g-guy.”

“And who is this guy?” Serena smiled.

Ami took another deep breath. She was so focused on not stuttering that she didn’t notice the blush that rose to her cheeks as she spoke about him. “His n-name is Zoisite. H-he’s been really nice to me. He doesn’t mind that I like to read books or that I don’t like to be around a lot of people. H-he even kept me company behind the curtains when he could’ve been enjoying his time with everyone else.”

“I’m sure he was enjoying his time with you more.” Serena smiled big and gave her wink. “Is he the person who you danced with?”

“Y-yeah. It wasn’t on the dance floor though. He was okay with just dancing with me behind the curtains.” Ami couldn’t help the smile that rose to her face. She couldn’t believe she was sharing this with someone else. She couldn’t believe she had a _friend_ like this to talk about the boy who danced with her.

“Well, I think that’s great. I’m glad that you’re having a lot of fun at the balls. And I think this guy, Zoisite, seems to really like you.” Serena winked again.

“Oh, no he doesn’t.” Ami waved Serena off, shaking her head. Zoisite didn’t like her. There was no way. No boy would like a bookworm like her, who didn’t like to talk to people and who hid behind curtains during balls.

“Uh, yes he does!” Serena exclaimed. “No boy sits behind a curtain with a girl for two balls straight without wanting to spend time with her! He’s totally smitten and so are you!” Serena laughed.

Ami blushed violently. Serena took Ami’s hand in her own reassuringly. “Any boy would lucky to like such a smart and kind girl like you. Promise you’ll introduce him to me next time?”

Ami didn’t think she had ever received such a nice compliment from anyone. Her mother had always complained that Ami was not smart enough and was too shy. Ami decided to take Serena’s compliment happily and she nodded. “Sure. I’d like that.”

Ami was excited to see Zoisite again. She didn’t know how she felt about it all though. She had never met a guy around her age and had actually spoken this much to him. Zoisite was a first in many ways; he was the first boy she had talked to in a long time, he was the first boy she had _ever_ danced with, he was to first boy she had read aloud to and he was the first boy she had ever felt this way about. She only hoped that Serena was right and he felt the same way.

 

 

Queen Serenity watched from her seat as her black cat walked over to her. Luna looked like she carried news. Queen Serenity could barely remain sitting upright. Her condition was getting worse. These days she could barely speak without there being an ache in her lungs. It was getting harder to breathe and deal with all her duties as Queen. She was glad that she at least had Luna to help her with most of the menial things.

“Your Highness, one of your informants is here. Would you like to speak to them?” Luna asked.

Queen Serenity nodded. “Yes, send them in.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Luna replied, bowing before leaving the room and sending in the informant.

The informant this time was a tall man in a suit, with sandy coloured hair and a kind looking face. The man saluted, as he was a soldier in disguise under her orders. “Tell me, what have you found out while at the balls.”

“Your Highness, the Princess interacts happily with all whom she meets. I’ve confirmed that she has met the others Princesses. She met Princess Mercury during the second ball and Princesses Mars and Jupiter during the third ball. One of the maids has also stated that she is having Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter over sometime today. In terms of gathering the _Sailor Senshi_ together, things are progressing well. It’s only a matter of time before she meets Princess Venus, who already knows of their mission to protect the Princess.”

“That’s good to hear. And what of the Prince? Has she met Prince Endymion yet?”

The man hesitated. “Yes, Your Highness, she has. But things are more complicated than we would’ve hoped. I’m afraid the use of the masks and the hidden identities is causing a few problems. The Princess has been readily revealing herself to the other Princesses, but when it comes to the men she meets she is much more guarded.”

“Well, that is because she fears being loved solely because she is the Princess and for the wealth and power she holds.” Queen Serenity reasoned.

“Yes, but it is the masquerade that also allows for _other_ people to hide their identities. A man has approached Serena the first two balls. He goes by the name of Prince Diamond. I think he claims to be the son of Senator Crow, whose name is also Prince Diamond. I fear that this Prince Diamond may be the very same Prince Diamond of the Planet Nemesis that revolted five years ago, Your Highness.”

Queen Serenity took a sharp breath. “Diamond? Of Nemesis? You’re sure?”

“Yes, Your Highness. Young Prince Diamond who was heir of Planet Nemesis seems to have returned here. I believe he intends to take revenge by posing as the Senator’s son and winning the Princess’s heart to make his way to the top.”

“And does Serena reciprocate the feelings he poses?” Queen Serenity asked, hoping desperately that Serena did not.

“It is uncertain, Your Highness. They seemed on good terms during the first ball and most of the second ball, but towards the end of the second, there seemed to be a problem. I can’t be sure whether they resolved it though; Prince Diamond was mysteriously not present at the third ball.”

“Why was he not there?”

“I’m not sure. There is currently no information on the whereabouts of Prince Diamond’s place of residence on the Moon. He has hid himself quite well and only shows up for the balls. I believe he has had help in setting this all up. There is no way he could’ve done it alone. Senator Crow does not seem to realize that his son is missing. I believe he has been compromised, Your Highness. There’s no telling who else is.”

 Queen Serenity wrung her hands together. Her body was feeling weaker at the unpleasant news. If one Senator had been compromised and Diamond had been able to sneak in, there was no telling who else was under the influence. But something was not adding up, “But Prince Diamond, he was an innocent prince. He did not lead the revolt of the Black Moon clan of Planet Nemesis five years ago, he was just a boy. It was Wiseman. I clearly remember Diamond being pulled along with him. Why does he want revenge now? I know I banished the Black Moon Clan with the Silver Crystal because of their dark power and because of their warring against Venus, but I remember that he and his brother were found innocent of all charges and allowed to remain on the Moon if they wanted, but _they_ chose to return to Nemesis. So why _now_?”

“It seems, Your Highness that without our knowledge two years later, Prince Diamond and his brother Saphir _returned_ to the Moon. The Planet Nemesis was failing, the economy was dying and the people did not believe in the Black Moon Clan’s power as much as they used to. I believe Diamond and Saphir returned to find a new life.”

“So why does he want revenge? If he returned to find a new life three years ago, why is he trying to hurt my daughter?”

“It all seems to lead down mainly to one thing, Your Highness. I just found out that three years ago, Diamond’s brother Saphir was murdered. It is uncertain by whom, but I believe Wiseman has made Diamond believe that Your Majesty was the one who killed his brother. It would explain his desire for revenge. It was well known how much Prince Diamond cared for his younger brother.”

“What? You mean to tell me that Wiseman has turned poor Prince Diamond to revenge by telling him that _I_ killed his brother? So this has been Wiseman’s plan all along? I knew he was starting something and I didn’t want Serena to have to fight him alone when I was gone, that’s why I wanted the Senshi by her side and...” The Queen clutched at her chest. She could not breathe. “That’s why I started with these balls, but this is...”

“Yes, Your Highness. I believe he has been raising Diamond in anger and vengeance with the intention of using him _now_ to take down the Moon kingdom.”

There was a knock at the door. Queen Serenity sighed. “Yes, what is it?”

Luna walked in. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but we’ve just received a letter that Prince Diamond, son of Senator Crow, intends to visit the Princess later today. I believe they have met at the balls and have gotten to know each other quite fondly.” Luna smiled.

Queen Serenity could not reveal this recent information to Luna just yet. She would have to figure out Diamond’s plans first. “Yes, that’s fine. Inform Serena when he arrives.” she ordered. “I’m glad she’s getting along well.” Queen Serenity lied.

“Yes, Your Highness. Your worries will finally be sated. These balls were a great idea after all!” Luna exclaimed happily before leaving the room.

Queen Serenity wiped the sweat off of her brow. She was afraid that these balls had caused more problems than solutions.


	11. A Thousand and One

“...And then you just fill it up to here.” Lita explained as she made the dumplings. Serena watched carefully and then tried herself. Lita held back laughter as Serena nearly popped the dumpling.

“Oh no!” Serena whined. “I’ve messed them up again!”

“Hey don’t worry! You’re pretty good for your first time cooking!” Lita exclaimed reassuringly.

“Really?” Serena looked hopeful, her large blue eyes opened wide.

“Yeah. I’m sure with more practice; you’ll be making feasts in no time!” Lita was generous with her compliments but she enjoyed the smile it brought to Serena’s face.

“I’m tired. Do you mind if I sit down?” Serena asked.

“Go ahead, I’ll finish up here.” Lita replied. Serena washed her hands and wiped them on the kitchen towel before sitting down at the dining table that faced the kitchen.

“You’re an amazing cook, Lita. I can’t believe you learned how to do this all by yourself!” Serena said.

Lita had finished the dumplings and had started cleaning up. “It wasn’t that hard. After my parents died, I just sort of learned to do a lot of things on my own, and cooking turned out to be one of the things I was really good at.” Lita threw a smile over her shoulder. She enjoyed the ease with which she could talk to Serena, even about the sensitive subject of her parents. She felt very glad to have met another friend like Mina.

“Well, I know that it still takes amazing skill to cook like that! And I heard you’re a great gardener too!” Serena exclaimed. “Hey! Do you want to see some of the gardens out back?”

Lita had heard about the famed gardens of the castle before, she was eager to see it. She agreed immediately.

Lita and Serena left the kitchen after eating a few of the dumplings and wrapping the rest up for Serena to eat later. The girls walked down to the back gardens, the sun was shining brightly and the blue of the Earth’s ocean reflected in shimmers across the sky.

“It’s baffling how much room the view of the Earth takes up in the sky.” Lita commented as she gazed at it.

Serena looked to the sky and then at Lita. “Yeah, that’s true. I guess I’ve never really paid much attention to it.”

“But how can you not stare in amazement at something so beautiful!” Lita exclaimed. Maybe it was the sunlight or the smell of fresh air or the wondrous sight, but Lita was in a very good mood.

“Something tells me your fascination with the Earth has little to do with the planet and everything to do with the cute guy you were talking to at the balls. Nephrite was his name, right?” Serena teased nudging her shoulder against Lita’s. “He’s from Earth, isn’t he?”

Lita felt the blood rush to her face. She struggled to stop the grin that threatened to break across her face. “Yes, Nephrite’s from Earth. Though what that has to do with anything is unclear to me.”

“Oh don’t act coy. I could tell just by the way you two looked at each other that something was going on! You practically threw me across the room during that ball because you didn’t want him to hear us!” Serena expressed her amusement.

Lita blushed a darker shade of red. She twisted her rose earring nervously with her right hand. “I was scared he would hear what you said.”

“What’s so wrong if he heard that you can make the most amazing dumplings in the world?” Serena enquired incredulously.

Lita hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain how she had been feeling in that moment. “It was because you started saying that I made them _during_ the ball. No guy thinks it’s attractive if a girl leaves in the middle of a sophisticated ball to make dumplings.” Lita said giving Serena a look. “He would’ve thought I was completely bizarre if he found out that I ordered around all the kitchen staff.”

Serena was expressionless. “That’s why? Because you don’t want him to turn you away because he’ll think you’re strange for being a great cook and a good leader?” Serena guffawed. “If I ran away and covered up every odd thing about myself, I wouldn’t have a single piece of myself left to show for.” Serena broke their easy pace and moved to stand right in front of Lita. “Why are you worried about showing things that are a part of who you are? You can’t hide and act like a perfect girl all the time.”

Lita had to look away from Serena’s piercing blue gaze. “On Jupiter,” she began, “people always made fun of me for being tall and tough. I was always the one who beat up the bullies and talked back to the mean boys. After a while, not one person who knew those things about me would ever want to come near me. I just figured that if I found someone I liked at these balls, I would try to be normal and nice, like other girls. Maybe then they wouldn’t run away.”

Lita had never spoken about this to anyone. She had never revealed her ‘thug princess’ past or talked about her feelings so openly to anyone.

Lita looked down at her feet and walked passed Serena towards the maze garden. Serena stood in her spot a moment and then ran to catch up with Lita’s long and quick strides.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! People will always make fun and point and laugh and be mean about every single one of your flaws, but you can’t let what they say force you to change yourself for someone else’s sake! You do not have to be like _other_ girls! You are you, in the most perfect way.” Serena looked wound up like she was unable to fully convey to Lita everything she wanted to say. “This guy that you like, Nephrite, the way I see it, he doesn’t just want _other girls,_ he wants _you_! Don’t ever believe that you have to change yourself or hide things to please him! He’s already head over heels and nothing will change that!”

Serena was out of breath after her rant and trying to keep up with Lita. “Could we stop for a moment?” she breathed.

Lita stopped and the two of them sat on the edge of one of the nearby fountains.

Lita thought about what Serena said. It made a hundred percent sense, but Lita was afraid. She was afraid that like every other boy she had ever liked on Jupiter, this one would run away as well. Nephrite was a nice guy. He was the first guy she had ever been able to communicate with so well and spend so much time with, without realizing any time had passed at all. Lita liked the way he said her name in his American accent and she loved the way his chocolate brown eyes gazed into hers right before he kissed her.

She was terrified of losing all of that, if she gave up her ruse.

 

Serena sat alone on one of the large stones next to the labyrinth gardens. Lita had left not long after they had sat down together in the gardens. Serena worried over the way Lita seemed to think of herself. Lita was a strong and kind girl and Nephrite seemed like a great guy. Serena was worried that Lita would continue to hide her best parts from Nephrite, when Nephrite probably wouldn’t even care. From what Serena could tell, he was already totally in love with her. Serena believed that the person Lita would be most disappointed with in the end would be herself, for lying to the man she liked.

Thinking of Lita, brought up the thought of Ami. Serena had seen the way Ami shied away from new people. Serena was happy at least that Ami had felt more comfortable with Serena after a while. She was also glad that Ami had Zoisite to keep her company behind the curtains.

Both girls seemed to be plagued by pain and got along with people the best way they could. Serena hoped that she could spend some good time with them again later.

Serena looked out over the sunny horizon. The summer breeze tickled the skin on the back of her neck. Everything seemed so bright and happy, yet Serena felt like there was a thunderstorm raging inside of her.

The events that happened on the night of the ball still turned in her mind. The whole ordeal with roses haunted her like a forgotten nightmare. She had had countless dreams of the flowers twining around her, suffocating her to death or bleeding her dry. And the repeated image of moment when the pure white roses turned blood red was still imprinted on her eyelids. It had been as if they fed off of her blood and suddenly came alive.

Serena had tried thinking, over and over again, of anything her father had said about the roses, anything at all to suggest their evil nature. But she came up a blank. Serena’s memory was hazy at best. She remembered only a few moments key moments of her father and never very much.

Her mother had always said that it was just because she was so young when her father was alive that she didn’t remember as much, but Serena was starting to sense it was something else, especially after meeting Mina.

Mina had been vague at best about the facts, but it was clear that Serena had been friends with her and the other girls a long time ago. Serena was just baffled by the fact that she could not remember them at all, and from the way Mina talked about it all, it seemed as if only Mina remembered.

It was quite obvious that neither Ami nor Lita remembered their past together. They hadn’t said a word about having met before the balls. And of Rei, Serena was unsure, but Rei didn’t seem to recognize her at the ball even after she had taken off her mask.

That left Mina as the only connecting link between them all. And of course, Serena’s mother. Queen Serenity had put the guest list for the balls together herself. Serena remembered Sophie telling her of how her mother had been working painstakingly over it.

Her mother had obviously known about Serena’s childhood friendship with the other girls, why else would she have invited them? What didn’t add up was the fact that her mother had never said a word about it to Serena. Serena had grown up this whole time believing that, before her imprisonment eleven years ago, she had never made any good friends that would want to visit her.

Serena realized now from what Mina had told her, that after Serena’s father’s death, they had all collectively stopped seeing each other, and over time forgot each other completely.

A few days ago, Serena would’ve believed that one’s memory could be so fickle as to completely forget a group of childhood friends, but now the facts didn’t seem to add up right.

The biggest piece of evidence being, Darien.

Darien did not fit in at all with any of this, yet he seemed to be a crucial part of Serena’s past. It was the only explanation for the fact that he could navigate the maze, and that she and no one else could. Darien was becoming someone frustratingly complicated to define. He was not someone she liked but he was not someone she completely hated. He was not someone she remembered, yet he had obviously been part of her past. Serena was sure she would explode.

Even though she and Darien had gone into the maze and found the roses, it still didn’t answer the question completely of what happened to her father. She knew now that he had been attacked by them and that’s why he was bleeding and probably why he died, but it didn’t make sense to suggest that the roses could just act of their own accord. Someone must have been controlling them or at least have put them there. The roses her father had always picked for her mother had never come to life like these ones.

But the most disconcerting worry of all, was the way she’d been feeling in the past couple days. Something in her stomach felt tingly every time she thought of Darien. When she thought of the way he had looked after her and had saved her from the roses, her heart started pounding faster and she couldn’t think straight. He was consuming her thoughts at every moment of the day. When she was with someone or by herself, everything seemed to connect to the edges of his faces and the sharpness of his gaze. The feeling of his hands on her waist and under her legs when he carried her or when he held her hand to bandage her up, everything stuck with her, as if the feel of his skin on hers had been burned in to her flesh.

Darien was making things much more complicated than she wanted.

 

“Sophie, are you on your way to the gardens?” asked one of the other maids.

Sophie gestured to the basket of laundry that needed to be put out to dry.

“The Princess is in the gardens. Could you tell her that a guest is here for her?”

“What kind of guest?” Sophie asked curiously. She knew the maid would tell her. All of the castle staff members were inexorable gossips.

The maid was a round woman in her late-40s who wore her brown hair in a messy bun. She shuffled up next to Sophie and attempted at whispering quietly, “I hear it’s a handsome young man! Heard he gave notice that he was coming only this morning and now he’s just dropped in!”

“Who is this young man?” Sophie inquired further.

“Oh, I don’t know his name, but I heard that he’s one of the men the Princess met at the balls! I bet he’s here to confess his love or something!” The woman exclaimed running off as someone else entered the room.

Sophie walked off to the gardens, the news of the visitor in her mind. She put down the laundry next to the clotheslines and ventured to the labyrinth, where she knew Serena would be.

“Princess Serena! Serena!” Sophie called. She finally found the Serena deep in thought sitting on one of the rocks next to the maze. “I knew you’d be here.”

Serena looked up, shaking out of her daze. “Oh, Sophie. What are you doing all the way over here?”

Sophie smiled. “I’m just out here to do the laundry. I came to tell you that you have a guest.”

“A guest? For me? Who?” Serena asked puzzled. Sophie had heard the rumours that the Princess had not left the castle grounds in eleven years and that she had barely had a single visitor her own age.

“Yes, of course for you! Now, don’t tell anyone I said so, but Gertrude just told me that it’s a handsome young man.” Sophie laughed at the surprised expression on Serena’s face.

“You’re hardly one to gossip, Sophie. Now tell me the truth who is it?” Serena demanded.

“Who said I can’t gossip? Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I can’t gossip!”

“You’re barely sixteen, Sophie! But that’s beside’s the point, who is this visitor?” Serena asked again.

“Oh you’re in a hurry to know!” Sophie teased twisting the end of her red braid around her pinky. “I was telling the truth, it’s a young man from the balls and he’s here to see you.”

Serena took on a bewildered expression. “From the balls? You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!”

“It must be Dar –” Serena cut off, biting her lip.

“Who?”

“Oh, no one! I’m off, Sophie! Thanks for telling me!” Serena called as she ran off to meet her dashing man. Sophie wondered how easy it was for Serena, to be beautiful and so easily loved and not have a care in the world.

Sophie skipped off to the clotheslines and put up the laundry. “I’m sure he’s a very handsome man! One that will immediately profess his love and his intention to marry her the second he sees her beautiful face!” Sophie laughed to herself as she put up the linen sheets. “He’ll take her on his great stallion and then he’ll ride away with her! It’ll be a perfect happy ending for a Princess.” Sophie muttered as she straightened out the sheets on the line.

Sophie had been feeling cheated and was starting to resent the Princess just as much as she had begun to understand her. Despite what Diamond told her of how horrible the royal family was Sophie had personally seen Serena do nothing but good things. Sophie was finding it hard to believe that such an innocent girl like Serena would do anything horrible at all.

But on the other hand, Sophie was finding life so much more unfair every moment she spent working for the Princess. Serena wore lavish clothes and worried about balls, and men, and dresses, while Sophie had to worry about whether she could get her next paycheck early so that she could buy food for her family. Serena’s mother whom Sophie was given the task of nursing sometimes, was at a much worse stage of her illness than Sophie’s own mother, yet Sophie was finding it hard to feel sympathetic when the Queen got the best medical care the galaxy had to offer, while Sophie’s mother got only the cheap medicines Sophie could afford to buy from the market.

Sophie roughly threw the last sheet on the clothesline and marched off to the castle. She needed to stop worrying over her countless problems and get back to work. She had already spent too much time putting up the laundry.

Sophie was re-braiding her unruly red hair as she walked into the castle. She didn’t notice that when she walked into the parlor, she had walked in on Serena and her guest.

Sophie had barely caught a glimpse of them before immediately apologising for intruding.

Serena spoke up just as Sophie looked up at the guest. “Sophie, it’s alright! While you’re here let me introduce you to Prince Diamond.”

Sophie stood shell-shocked. She blinked several times trying to process the image before her. The Diamond before her was not wearing his usual white shirt and trousers, but a lavish white suit and blue cape. His hair was not in its usual tousled form where it would get in his eyes when he talked, but perfectly combed and proper. The worst of the transformation were his eyes, his casually endearing gaze that he saved only for her, was gone. It was replaced by an ice-cold mirror that showed no entrance to his heart.

Sophie realized that she had just been standing without a word or a bow for far too long when she saw Serena throw her a puzzled expression. Sophie immediately bowed, “It’s a pleasure. I’ll get back to work now, Princess. Please call me if you need anything.”

Sophie couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. She could feel her face heating up and her heart pounding incessantly. She felt as if she was five years old again and her mother had just caught her in the act of stealing the strawberries from the kitchen. Sophie felt as if she’d been caught, doing something sinister, which was exactly what she was, she realized. Diamond had gotten her this job. He had been getting information from her about the Princess and the Queen this whole time. Sophie just couldn’t handle the fact that this was the reason.

 

Serena could barely contain her discomfort. She had been hoping Sophie would’ve stayed, but she realized how improper it would have been to have the maid sitting around as she conversed with a guest.

Diamond had arrived on the grounds that he hadn’t been able to make it to the last ball because of health issues and that he wanted to express his forgiveness for not being able to see her at the ball by coming to visit her now.

Serena hadn’t had a single thought about Diamond since Darien had been trying to convince her Diamond wasn’t right for her. Serena had been so focused on the roses and her mind had been so filled with thoughts of Darien’s annoying smirk that she had completely forgot about Diamond’s previous confession. She had expected him to bring it up right away but was surprised when he did not. She definitely wasn’t going to mention it herself; she just hoped he wouldn’t either. The room was already packed to the rim with enough awkwardness to last a lifetime.

But above all, Serena hated herself for how disappointed she had felt in the moment when she realized her handsome visitor was in fact Diamond and _not_ Darien. She had built up some kind of strange anticipation that Darien would be at the door. She hadn’t even stopped to think about the fact that there was no way Darien could’ve been there, because he did not know she was the Princess; there was no way he could’ve come to the castle to see her.

Serena was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized that they had both dropped into another awkward silence. She broke it first, “So, how has your father been doing recently, Prince Diamond? I heard Senator Crow was recently ill.”

Diamond seemed distracted. He kept glancing at the door. He glimpsed back up at her. “Ah, yes, Senator Cr – I mean, Father has been sick recently, but I’m sure he’ll be fine soon.” He glanced at the door again.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” Serena replied. “Be sure, to take good care of him. I know I’ve been too negligent with my own mother with all the business of the balls going on.”

Serena was about to continue when Diamond glanced back at her. He interrupted her to say, “I’m sorry, Princess, but I think I have to leave right now. I’ll see you at the next ball.”

Diamond got up abruptly, much to Serena’s surprise and slight relief. He clicked his heels together and bowed before dashing off through the door.

Serena assumed that he must’ve remembered something or had to go, whatever it was, she was glad she didn’t have to continue on the awkward conversation any longer. Serena made mental note that she would have to deal with Diamond’s affections eventually.

 

Sophie let her tears flow unhindered as she ran away from the castle, working her way towards the gardens again. She dropped herself on the stone pavilion surrounding one of the massive fountains and sobbed silently. She shoved her fist in her mouth so that the sounds of her cries were muffled. She hugged her knees with the other arm and leaning her head back against the fountain.

Diamond was the last person she was ever expecting to see in the castle. She could barely believe that it was even him. But she knew those eyes and those sharp angles, though their light was gone. Those were the eyes and the face of the only person she had ever come to trust so wholly, in the past three years.

Sophie had been suspicious and angry when she first met Diamond. He had approached her one day when she had left her house alone to go to the market. It had been only a few weeks after her father’s death. Sammy had just been born and Sophie was exhausted from working and caring for the family at the same time. Her mother had not been sick at the time, but she was still grief-ridden about Sophie’s father that she would barely leave the house. Diamond had come to Sophie at that time and had grabbed her wrist without warning or introduction and yelled that she had killed his brother.

Sophie remembered how confused and scared she had been by his haggard appearance and how sallow his face looked, and the anger she felt for his abruptness. She realized above anything else, she pitied his tortured soul. Immediately following the sound of her surprised cries, three year old Danny had come rushing out of the house with a stick that was larger than himself, shouting that he was going to protect his big sister; Diamond had disappeared without a trace.

A few days afterward, Sophie had begun to notice Diamond lurking around her, watching her, but not coming near her. He had done so for weeks before he finally came to talk to her again, this time with no yelling involved.

“My brother was in love with you. Just a simple, poor little girl. He died in this miserable neighbourhood while watching over you.” Diamond had said.

Sophie remembered the confusion that had come with that statement and how angry she had been by the way he spoke of her poverty and her neighbourhood. She had cursed him out that day for his yelling at her before and his rude behaviour then. But she remembered the hurt that was plain in Diamond’s eyes.

After that day, Diamond had never spoken to her like that again. He had started helping her here and there, helping her with her labour job back then and scaring away any thugs that seemed to run amuck in the neighbourhood. He became like a sort of shadow around her.

When she had asked him why he was doing all of those things for her he had answered, “I feel like I’m helping my brother, whenever I’m helping you. It’s as if I can feel his happiness in lightening your burdens.”

It was after that day that Diamond had slowly begun to open up about Saphir and about their planet Nemesis and of all the horrible things that had occurred. He had told her of his plan for revenge and she had stood by him through it all. She had never doubted him for a second, nor doubted the trust she had in him.

Sophie realized she had been blind in her faith all along.

Sophie wiped her tears and stood up to get back to work when she noticed the figure that stood behind her. Diamond, stood breathing heavily as if he had been running. His hair was no longer perfectly put together, but back in its naturally tousled state. His eyes held an explanation that Sophie was not in the mood to hear.

“Sophie...”

“I don’t want to hear you excuses or lies. Just go away before someone sees us together.” Sophie tried to hide the hoarseness of her voice as she pushed passed him.

Diamond grabbed her wrist roughly just like the first time they met. He yanked her around to face him and said again, “Sophie, just wait. Let me explain.”

Sophie tried pulling her hand out of his grip. He held on tighter. She tried to hide the tears threatening to fall. “You’re hurting me, let go.”  
Diamond let go of her slowly but did not move out of her way. “Let me explain, alright? I was planning on telling you –”

Sophie cut him off. “You were planning on telling me? Yeah right. You were planning on telling me lies while you went off to do Wiseman’s bidding and party with princesses at balls in fancy clothes.”

“Sophie, please. I hadn’t expected seeing you just now. I thought you weren’t working today. If I had known that you would be here then I wouldn’t have come at all today.” Diamond reasoned.

Sophie was furious. She struggled to keep her arms by her sides. “So you would’ve been fine with coming here if I wasn’t here to see you? Talk about integrity.”

Diamond sighed, running a hand in his hair and putting the other one on his hip. “Sophie, you’re twisting my words! I was just trying to tell you that I didn’t mean to surprise you like that! I hadn’t planned on telling you so abruptly. I was going to tell you tonight. I told you to stay up a while for me, that I wanted to go see the stars tonight, remember?”

Sophie didn’t say a word. The previous night, Diamond had sent her a note through one of the boys in the neighbourhood. It had become their way of communicating over the past three years. Truthfully, she had been looking forward to that night. It had been a while since they had gone to see the stars by the old cliff at the edge of her neighbourhood. Ever since Sophie had started working at the castle and Diamond had _apparently_ been canoodling with princesses, neither of them had had much time.

“I was going to tell you, Sophie. Please don’t look at me like that.” Diamond said.

“Like what?” Sophie asked defiantly.

“Like you can’t see me.” Diamond said softly. “Please don’t give up on me yet.”

Sophie did not reply. He was right. She couldn’t see him. All she could see was how much he had lied to her. But he was still wrong as well. Never in the past three years had he ever understood that she could _never_ give up on him. It was not in her nature or in her heart to give up on everything that was so fragile and beautiful about Diamond. He was the single person she trusted and believed in more than anyone and nothing could change that. Ever since he had arbitrarily appeared in her life three years ago, he had become a part of herself that she could never let go of. He had become her almost-everything.

 Sophie turned away from Diamond, not wanting to hear anymore. She knew that she wouldn’t be angry the next day, maybe even later that night, because that’s always how it had been. Sophie had never been able to stay angry at Diamond for very long. No matter what wrong he did, there was nothing that could stop her from breaking down without him to support her through everything.

“Sophie, just listen to me!” Diamond took her by the shoulders, turning her back around. He pleaded in a soft whisper at the sight of her alarmed face. “Please.”

Sophie did not say anything as her consent for him to explain. Diamond had never been this anxious to explain himself or make her understand his sins.

“It started three weeks ago, a few days before the first ball. Wiseman summoned me and told me of his plan.” Diamond paused and Sophie remained still. She did not move away from his hands that still held her small shoulders. She was worried that if he wasn’t holding on to her, she would just fall down completely.

“Wiseman had already started with his plan of course and merely ordered me to do it. He had already dealt with the other Prince Diamond, son of Senator Crow. And he had prepared a sufficient amount of money for the proper attire for the balls and he sent me on that first night, to charm the Princess. I was to lie to the Princess and convince her to marry me. Wiseman believes if that I can get my way into the royal family then I can avenge my brother very soon.” Diamond looked at Sophie for a reaction.

Sophie divulged no emotion. She had guessed as much. She knew that Diamond would never be infatuated with the Princess, it was absolutely absurd. She and her mother were the very reasons and instigators of his brother’s death. No kind of affection could overcome that kind of hurt. Secondly, it had become obvious that Wiseman had given him the money for such lavish entreaties. Diamond had no such money in his possession. After fleeing Nemesis, he and Saphir had not had much, hence why they had chosen to live in Sophie’s poor, rundown neighbourhood.

“Do you see? The money I gave you before was the left over money from what Wiseman gave me. I knew you needed it more than me for your mother’s medication.” Diamond stepped closer to her. It was in these moments when he stood so close to her and always bent down to look her deep in the eyes that Sophie noticed their age gap the most. Sophie was almost sixteen and Diamond had already turned twenty this year. When she looked into his light purple eyes, she could see the pain of a tragic experience and aging in the lines around his eyes that surpassed his youth.

“Sophie, I am _so_ close to punishing the people who killed Saphir. Finally, after three long years. You know I have to do this right?” Diamond took his hands that were the softest Sophie had ever felt and he put them on either side of her head, leaning his forehead against hers. Sophie could feel his soft breath tickle her skin and her own breathing stopped. He was so close that if she turned her chin just a little ways up, she would be able to just brush her lips against his. Diamond did not move, he had made it so that it was completely her choice, whether to lean in and take a chance, or turn away like she had a hundred times before from his affection.

This was not the first time Diamond had show his deep rooted affection for her, but Sophie still did not believe that these were his own feelings. Diamond had a terrible quality of taking the things his brother had left behind, upon himself. Including Sophie.

It took all of Sophie’s self-control to lift her hands up and put them on Diamond’s hands. She pulled at them gently, Diamond remained firm in his stance before finally giving way to her hints. He pulled back his hands to his sides, looking dejectedly at the ground.

“I have to go.” Sophie said quietly, dashing off into the castle before Diamond could even utter another word to her.

 

Rei watched in puzzlement as she witnessed one of the maids of the castle storm past her on her way to the servants’ entrance. Her eyes trailed back to where the maid had been standing before to find a tall man with blue hair, wearing a perfectly trimmed white suit and blue cape. The man did not see Rei staring as he fell to his knees on the grass and ran a frustrated hand through his blue hair. His shoulders sagged carrying the worst kind of misery Rei had even seen.

Rei wrenched her gaze away from the despairing scene and turned it forward to the castle’s front entrance, remembering what she had come to the castle for in the first place. She climbed the slope of stairs that led to the heavy silver double doors. There were two knockers the size of her head on each door; the first was a crescent moon and the other was a star, both were forged out of the finest moonstone Rei had even seen.

It took two hands to lift the handle of the crescent moon knocker and let it resound on the massive doors, carrying its din into the castle. After two more tiring knocks, Rei was finally answered by a stout maid who opened the door, stepped out in front of Rei, closed the door behind her. Rei held her in regard for being able to move the lofty doors with such ease, though she did not appreciate the woman’s sour expression.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t except visitors, Miss.” The woman stated and turned to leave.

Rei put a hand on the woman’s forearm, stopping her, “I’m not a tourist. I’m here to see the Princess. I have something to return to her. It’ll only take a moment.”

The woman’s unpleasant countenance did not change except for the raising of her right brow. “And have you given notice ahead of time that you were coming?”

Rei faltered. She had never visited someone else’s house before for any reason, much less the home of the Princess of the Moon. She realized her mistake in not sending a letter before she came. She had never believed the rumours of the Princess not ever having left the castle grounds in eleven years, but maybe they were true.

The maid took Rei’s silence as confirmation of the fact. “Then I cannot help you, Miss. I cannot let you in without notice.”

“Wait, no. Please, I just need to return something to the Princess, that’s all.”

“If you insist on returning this object to the Princess then I’d be glad to pass it over to her for you.” The maid looked more impatient.

“No, I’d like to return it myself. Please, the Princess knows me; we met at the last ball. I’m the Princess Mars.” Rei implored.

The woman’s expression changed to one of surprise. “Princess Mars?” Her face took a darker tone all of a sudden. “And how am I to believe that you are the Princess Mars?”

“Please, just let me talk to the Princess, she will recognize me. I’m sure.” Rei put her hand between the doors as the maid tried to close it on her again.

“Oh, alright fine, I’ll tell the Princess. Wait here.” the stout woman huffed as she disappeared into the castle again, closing the door behind her.

Rei waited a long while; she almost believed the woman had just planned on leaving her there until she left. Rei’s suspicions were proven wrong when she heard the doors open behind her as she sat on the numerous steps. She turned her head expecting at the most the sour maid, but she was pleasantly surprised to find Serena’s bright face appear before her.

“Rei!” Serena exclaimed. She rushed up to the steps as Rei rose from her seat.

Rei smiled. “I’m surprised you even know my name, I don’t think I ever told it to you.”

Serena was taken aback but the sudden statement. “Oh. Well, that night once the ball was over when I returned to my rooms I realized I didn’t have my key. I called one of the maids to open them for me and she told me about your coming there.” Serena smiled broadly. “She said you arrived with a charming young man with blond hair. She said that he called you Rei. I put your name together with your feisty temper and realized you were with Princess Mars.”

Rei felt a jab of pain go through her at the mention of Jadeite. She tried to stay focused on why she had come in the first place. “Well, I came to see you for that very reason. I realized this morning that I forgot to return your key to you the night of the ball.” Rei pulled the key out of her dress pocket and held it out to Serena.

Serena took it with a smile. “You didn’t have to take the trouble of coming all the way here to return it. You could’ve sent a messenger.”

“It was no trouble at all. Besides, I wanted to apologize for not returning it sooner and leaving without a word that night. That night everything was just so...I was just so...” Rei trailed off. She recalled her emotions in those moments after reading Jadeite’s letter and realizing her grave mistake of misunderstanding him. She had been distraught in some ways that her pain that was rooted from Kaidou had projected on to Jadeite. She had left the castle that night in frenzy, almost hoping to find him. She didn’t know whether it was to really apologize or just that she needed to see him again. But, by the time she had gotten dressed and found her way down to the castle entrance, he was long gone.

Rei was broken from her deep thought when Serena spoke, studying Rei’s face. “The maid told me that his name was Jadeite. The blond haired man that hung around you.”

“Yes, his name is Jadeite.”

Serena nodded in understanding. “And if you don’t mind me asking, is he the reason you were so upset that night? You looked very weak and distressed even before the chocolate got all over you.”

Rei inhaled softly. “Actually, no. I was upset over something else entirely that day. Jadeite happened to just _be_ there, as he always is I guess. And I doubt I’ve hardly treated him right if anyone were at fault.” Rei admitted. Her stomach flipped just at the thought of her impending marriage with Kaidou and her pain was amplified by the guilt she felt for treating Jadeite in such a demeaning way and accusing him so coldly. Rei shook her head. “I should get going. I told the maid I would only take a moment.”

Serena took Rei’s hand, almost like a reflex. Her eyes held some kind of unspoken wish that she hoped would be confirmed. “You don’t need to leave so soon. Please, stay for dinner.” Serena offered with a smile and a expectant tilt of her head. 

“I’m sorry, but I really think I should go. Maybe another time, Princess.” Rei stated as she slipped her hand out of Serena’s hold. Serena seemed to flinch in pain at the word _Princess_.

Her smile returned within a second and she said, “Please, just call me Serena. And I’ll be holding you to that, Rei. I mean it when I say I’d like to have you for dinner sometime.”

Rei couldn’t help a small smile at Serena’s optimism. She nodded before turning to leave again.

Serena spoke up again, calling after her as she walked away. “See you at the next ball! And don’t give him such a hard time!”

Rei looked back at Serena, baffled that she had mentioned Jadeite so blatantly. Serena winked. And Rei could only laugh at the Princess’s boldness when it came to men.

 

Serena sighed in happiness. She had _remembered_. The feeling of elation took Serena over. She thought back to the moment when Rei had turned away to leave the first time and something had just clicked, like puzzle pieces falling into place or an arrow finding its mark. Suddenly, Serena remembered the image of a much younger version of Rei, of her long raven hair and her bad temper. And with the vision of Rei, soon after came reflection of the other girls as she stared at the clear puddles of water on the recently rained on ground. Ami’s old glasses that were too big for her face, Lita’s rolled up sleeves and rose earrings, and finally Mina’s blazing sun-like presence.

It wasn’t much, but she _remembered_. She remembered bits and pieces, fragments, slivers of apparitions, of the only friends she had ever had.

Suddenly, everything Mina had said the night of the ball made so much more sense. She was right. They had all been friends. Serena was now only left with the question of why she had lost such precious memories, why she had not seen such precious friends in so long. And most of all, why couldn’t she remember Darien still?

Serena was in such an elated daze that she picked up the dumplings Lita had made from the kitchen and carried them to her rooms. She ate them ruefully before putting the cleaned off plate on her bedside table and falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

Serena woke with a start. The sound of her balcony doors bursting open launched her head from her pillow. The room was in complete darkness except for the shadows of starlight that streamed through the balcony doors.

But even those slivers of light did not unmask the intruder who deliberately stood in the darkness of the shadows. Serena fearfully clutched the covers in her hands. She stuttered out at last, “W-who are you?”

Finally, the intruder stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. And there in the light of a thousand stars stood the face of Darien, without his white mask. Serena wasn’t processing anything but the fact that his face appeared exactly as she had imagined it would’ve been without his ever present white mask that covered his dark and enchanting eyes. The curves and edges of his cheekbones and the creases by his eyes tugged at her heart.

But she noticed with a sharp and aching realization that those very eyes held excruciating pain. Darien looked haggard – his white shirt hanging loose on him and his shoulders were hunched, his hands were in his pockets, and his skin was sickly pale. He appeared as if he had not had any kind of sleep or food in days.

Serena found herself getting up from her bed, leaving all the covers behind, in only her thin and inappropriately short white shift. She walked as if in a trance towards Darien lifting her hand as she stepped into the starlight with him. “Darien,” she began, her fingers barely an inch from his face. “What happened to you?” Even as she asked this question, Serena wasn’t thinking very clearly. “What are you doing here?”

Darien stepped back before she could actually touch him. He receded back into the darkness, now only a faint outline against the starlight.

“Darien.”

“Don’t. Don’t say my name.” he finally spoke. His voice hoarse and low and barely a whisper.

“Why not?” Serena was getting angry now. “You’re the one that’s come here unannounced, in the middle of the night, might I add, and being all mysterious!” Serena threw her hands in the air as she stepped toward him, “What is wrong with you Darien?!”

But Darien seemed to snap, like a branch or a tightly held wire at the sound of his name, as if all the control inside him had flown right out the balcony doors, taken with the wind that blew the curtains in a whirl.

And suddenly, he was moving across the room towards her, taking but two strides to grasp Serena in his strong arms, but he did not stop there, he moved until her back hit the wall behind her.

Serena gasped in surprise just before Darien’s lips landed on hers. He kissed her as if the world was ending as if this was his only chance and he had to take it. Serena had never even been kissed before, let alone like this. Like he had a thousand and one things to say to her, a thousand and one more kisses to give her, as if he only had a thousand and one more seconds left to show her everything that was written in his heart.

He lifted his lips from hers, Serena realized how much he had had to bend to reach her short height and how much she had stretched up to kiss him back. He held her waist with one gentle hand and the other held her chin tilted up to him. The gaze that he regarded her with was heartbreaking, and even after he let go of her, his touch and his kiss lingered on her body, like an imprint of his ardour.

His eyes held untold secrets, and feelings, and whispers but they turned away from her as he brushed a hand through her long blonde hair, trailing it behind him, just as she fell into unconsciousness with the image of his broad back walking away from her.

 

 

Serena woke with a start. Her heart pounding and a thin layer of sweat coating her skin. She breathed heavily, clutching her covers to herself in the darkness of the night. She did not look up for fear of what she would see, but when she finally looked about the room, she was more torn apart by what she did _not_ see.

The balcony doors remained open just as she had left them before she went to sleep, the white curtains billowing in the wind. Serena could not help the tears that trickled down her face at the revelation that Darien was nowhere to be seen.

She cried in vain, her sobs and hiccups unheard by the sleeping castle. She clawed at her chest where the pain was most devastating, as the uncontrollable feeling of a lingering kiss and a shivering touch consumed her, even though she now knew it was only something she had dreamed.


	12. Unmasked (Eternal Torment)

Sophie lay, sprawled across the green green grass in the dead of the night. Her brilliant curly red hair lay in its tight French braid, now no more than a tangle of crimson frizz. Her long white dress was curled around her legs like a blanket against the chilly wind of the night. Her left arm was far from her side, almost stretching out to reach the cluster of stars that appeared to hang over her.

The sudden crunch of grass and heavy breathing brought a smile to her face as she stared only at the balls of luminescence in the sky rather than the man who walked with his hands in the pockets of his much too long black pants, with the sleeves of his midnight blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. But Sophie gave in at last training her gaze upon him, unable to resist the sight of his once-again mess of alabaster blue hair.

“I was scared you wouldn’t come.” Diamond confessed plopping down on the ground behind her, laying his head to the right of hers, his legs and body stretched out the opposite direction of hers.

“I have never had the ability or self-control to ever _not_ come for you. It’s not something I can decide myself. No matter how angry, or upset, or troubled, I am about you, I can’t stop myself from coming back here again. Not even once.” Sophie spoke so softly that Diamond had to turn his head towards hers until his long lashes nearly brushed her cheeks as he strained to listen to her.

Sophie listened to Diamond’s breath slowly return to an even pace; the effect of it was calming. Sophie turned her own head, wrenching her gaze from the multitude of miniature suns to take into regard the only sun she had ever wished to reach.

“See any new ones yet?” Diamond whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and his lips nearly teasing the edges.

Sophie tried to ignore the tenderness with which he spoke, trying to focus on the stars above them. “I think so...” Sophie lifted her left arm and pointed right above them to the small burst of radiance that hid behind three other suns. “I think that’s a new one.”

Sophie loved this part of their star-gazing. The time every year when they looked about for a new sign of life, a new light in the darkness. Surprisingly enough, every single year a new did appear, just as surely as the sun rose and fell every day. For the past three years, Diamond and Sophie had found three stars that they held close to their hearts, the very three stars that shone so bright as to almost block out the small one behind them.  

“What do you want to name it?” Diamond asked. Sophie could feel his ardent gaze burning through her.

“How about _ocell?_ ” Sophie proposed holding her breath for his response.

“ _Ocelli_? Whose eyes?” Diamond smiled, shifting in his spot, causing his messy hair to fall over Sophie’s eyes as well.

Sophie brushed his hair aside and reached her hand back, closing her eyes, her fingers lingered over Diamond’s eyebrows and then over his eyelids as he closed them to her soft touch. “Yours.” She whispered as she drew her hand away.

Diamond caught her hand between his, pulling it down to his lips, kissing the tips of each of her fingers as Sophie tried to stomp fluttery feeling in her lungs away. “Why don’t we name it after you, Soph?”

“I think it’s fair for me to decide this time in light of the recent events.” Sophie joked, turning over on the grass, putting an arm under her head like a pillow, as she stared at the horizon that was the form of Diamond’s features. His nose like an insurmountable peak and his eyes a sunken ocean depth.

Diamond ruined her painting as he turned to face her, mirroring her posture. He used the change of position to mask the flash of pain across his grey purple eyes with an engaging smile. “Alright, fine. Anything to make you forgive me.” He was already aware by the beam in Sophie’s features that he would _always_ be forgiven.

Sophie stood up, brushing off her long white dress, and Diamond was almost sure she was an angel in disguise, here to show him the path of light.

Sophie turned in a slow circle observing the miracle around them.

They stood on a pinnacle, as if they were at the crest of the world, where the earth truly met the sky and stars. They stood there, at the top of a cliff that dropped indefinitely on all sides, but this was the place that held the most enchanting view. A view of a thousand stars that shone only for them. A view of an impossibly radiant sky in the dead of the night.

But as Sophie surveyed this captivating sight, Diamond fixed his eyes on the entrancing magnificence that was Sophie, from the tips of every strand of her unruly hair to every freckle that peppered her delicate nose. She was his eternal torment and his perpetual strength, all at the same time.

Diamond stuffed his hands in his pockets again as he scuffed the toe of his shoes against the ground. His head bent he spoke, “I have to go soon, or I’ll be late.”

He didn’t have to say to where he would be late. Sophie knew and she had purposely taken her only vacation date for that day because she did not want to witness _her_ Diamond as the stranger he became at the balls. 

“I know, but could you stay with me just a little longer?” Sophie entreated, spinning in her white dress until she swung to stand right before him.

Diamond seemed to take a sharp breath when Sophie stood so close to him by her own movement. It had always been Diamond who ever closed the distance between them. He recovered quickly, longing to be closer to her soft soft skin. He lifted his hands from his pockets and placed them on either side of her head, just like he had that morning. He leant his forehead against hers until every one of their features lined up parallel to each other. Like a mirror. “I will always stay if you ask.”

 

Ami waited nervously in her alcove, her book laid gingerly on her lap. Ami was not one to be fidgety nor was she impatient but something about the way the songs at the ball seemed to pass on swiftly without a word made her feel like it had been ages since she had seen or talked to Zoisite. The inconvenient and upsetting part about these balls was the fact that after this one night in the week, where one talked and laughed and got to know another, that you are unable to see the other for a whole week. Almost everyone here was from another planet in the galaxy and it was not part of etiquette to just randomly demand for another’s address so that you could send them a letter. She wished the castle had some sort of communication service for the guests to contact one another. Ami conceded to bringing it up to Serena later on.

Ami could feel the decline of her spirits as she waited in vain for Zoisite to knock on her curtain when it made no sound and bless her with his bright and smiling face. Over the past few weeks Zoisite had become someone Ami admired just as much as she liked him. He was in every sociable aspect the kind of person she wished she could be. He was the kind of person who could strike up a conversation with just about anyone and laugh and smile with such ease, as if there really were only things to be happy and joyful about.

Zoisite’s smile was contagious and the aura he exuded was thrilling.

But he was not here now. Ami had had about enough of waiting around. She slammed shut her book and tucked it under her arm. She got up from her seat with conviction, ready to storm out into the ballroom of people, but instead, she peeked out through the crack between the heavy curtains to almost squeal in fear of the mass of bodies and eyes that could at any moment turn to stare at her if she so much as placed a foot outside her safe alcove. Ami scrambled away from the curtains, fearing someone would notice her. She did not think she had been in that crowd more than once; that one time being when she ran away from Zoisite at the first ball, and she had been so caught up in her emotions that day that she had barely gotten past the crowd only to break down in one of the balconies. Other than that she tried to make sure she was never in the thick of the crowd, always arriving early to the balls when only a few people were around and leaving late when only a few people remained.

Ami sighed at her predicament. She had to admit that without Zoisite here she was feeling anxious even if she was out of anyone’s eye, but there was no way she could just walk through that crowd in search of him.

_Where was he?_

After minutes of pacing in the small alcove and repeatedly opening and closing her book trying to read but unable to keep focus, Ami gave up and scurried to the opening of the curtain again. She peeked out uncertain and afraid; it seemed that the group of people who had been standing nearby had left. The coast was clear, for now.

Ami chanced a step outside, pushing the curtains aside, her book placed under her arm again. No one was noticeably looking at her but still the feeling of being watched and judged stayed with Ami as she walked with all her self-control towards the food table where she supposed Zoisite must’ve at the least been searching for crumpets to eat. He had always loved a good crumpet.

 

 

Lita stood at the food table trying to discern through the throng of people where exactly Nephrite was. Usually, he was always the one who found her inexplicably, as if he had been waiting the whole time for her. Lita leaned against the table in her emerald green dress feeling nervous to see Nephrite again. She smiled despite herself, her fingers finding their way to her pink lips, remembering the kiss he had planted on them only last week.

“I’ll have to do that every time I see you, now that I know how it feels, or I think I might go insane.” Nephrite had joked after parting so sweetly with her lips.

Lita wanted nothing more than to sink deeply into this sense of bliss and joy that Nephrite made her feel but she was beginning to consider what Serena had said to her the other day that she shouldn’t hide how she really was. Lita had given her friend’s wise words some serious thought, but every scenario that played out in her head when she confessed her faults ended in Nephrite running in the other direction. But even now she was exhausted playing the part of a respectable, delicate, and _normal_ young woman whom any man would enjoy being around.  

Serena words rang through her head again as Lita glanced around the room for the hundred time, but this time something caught her eye. She noticed a small girl, with short blue hair and book tucked under her arm. She looked around the room as if she were afraid of getting noticed by anyone at all. She kept to herself, silent, trying not to draw any attention to herself, but she didn’t seem to realize that the very act of her being cautious was making her that much more noticeable. Though, that was not the reason Lita had noticed this shy girl. Lita had noticed her because everything about seemed to suggest that she was the girl Serena had told her about the day Lita had gone to the castle.

“Her name is Ami. She’s from Mercury and she’s a really nice girl. She just left before you arrived; she was fixing my computer for me.” Serena had said.

Lita was caught off guard when the girl, Ami, looked at her panicked, realizing that Lita had been staring at her. Ami seemed to retreat backward, stepping in shock and nearly falling over, but Lita was quick and strong, grabbing one of Ami’s hands and pulling her before she could fall.

Lita let go of Ami’s hand gently once she was on her own two feet. “I’m sorry I startled you. I know you don’t know me, but I’m a friend of Serena’s and I recognized you from the nice things she said about you.” Lita said with a soft smile, trying to seem welcoming to this girl who appeared as if she wanted to curl up in a hole by herself.

Ami’s face lit up at the mention of Serena. Her recoiling nature from before faded away to bring forth a more relaxed and trusting countenance, yet she was still very shy. Ami stuttered uncontrollably. “Y-you kn-kn-know Serena?”

“Yeah I do. I’m Lita and your name is Ami, right?”

“Y-yeah. I-it’s n-nice to m-meet you, Lita.” Ami appeared to be struggling with a decision whether to speak further or not. She opted for the former. “H-have you known Serena for a long time?”

Lita respected Ami for her effort to carry the conversation, even though she was probably scared to death to do it. Lita could plainly see that Ami was not only shy but she also feared people in general, if that was possible, though Lita believed that it was for no malignant reason. She merely did not have the disposition to approach and converse with people as easily as others could. Lita admired her for trying her best.

 

 

Kunzite walked through the empty halls of Darien’s apartment on the Moon to Darien’s room. He checked his watch for the hundredth time, taking long strides. He reached the room, the door left hanging open askew.

Kunzite took a sharp breath at the sight before him. In the middle of the room, Darien knelt in a mess of broken glass and overturned furniture. Drops of scarlet blood littered the floor before him and his hands that he held in front of himself as if he held his heart in their palms. Darien wore a white button down shirt that was barely hanging on to its second last button. His body was coated with sweat and his hair was matted against his forehead in a crude mess.

Darien finally seemed to notice Kunzite’s presence in the room. He lifted his hollow gaze to his confused and worried friend. “Darien, what has happened to you?” Kunzite demanded as he approached his broken friend, carefully dodging the pieces of glass on the floor.

“I can’t control it, Kunzite. I can’t stop them.” Darien lifted his bloody hands to his sweaty temples.

“Can’t stop what? What are you talking about?” Kunzite took hold of Darien’s arm.

“The visions, the images, the hallucinations. I’m starting to wonder whether I’m living in an illusion or a memory. It hard to tell the difference anymore. Everything that I remember seems like it’s something out of a dream or something meant to be an illusion. None of it makes any sense! You have to help me, Kunzite!” The last part of this dialogue came out as a hoarse shout.

“Darien, Darien! Calm down!” Kunzite tried taking Darien’s other hand but was pushed back.

“Don’t say my name! I can’t stand it, not after knowing how good it feels when she says it.” Darien seemed lost in another world, but Kunzite knew he was lost in a blonde haired girl, not in an illusion.

“Okay, I won’t say your name. Can you at least tell me what has happened? Can you manage that?” Kunzite pleaded, pulling Darien onto the couch behind him.

Darien took several pained breaths before explaining, “Ever since the last ball, ever since I led her through that maze and ever since we got back, I’ve been seeing things.”

“What kinds of things?”

“At first it was just fragments of images. A lock of blonde hair. A blue eye. A sunset horizon. Things that made me think of only her.” Darien seemed to light up at the thought of her. “But then it became more intense. Suddenly, the images became memories, long visions that took over my mind until that was all I could see. Suddenly, I was seeing more of my past, of my lost memories, than the present, than this reality.”

“What did you see?” Kunzite asked warily.

Darien regarded Kunzite for a moment before speaking. “You’ve lied to me haven’t you?” He paused rethinking, “Okay, maybe not _lied_ necessarily. But you’ve definitely hid some of the truth.” Darien put his hands to his face. “All these years, not once, did you tell me of my past with the Princess. With Serena. You knew, didn’t you? You knew what she meant to me in the past, and yet you never mentioned it!” Darien’s voice rose to a dangerous dynamic.

Kunzite sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He knew this day would come and he knew it was coming without fail from the moment Darien had said he was going to the Moon. “Let me explain.”

“Oh, please do. Enlighten me to the reason why you hid such a big part of my life from me. Why you would never tell me that Serena was _in_ that fire! Queen never killed my parents!” Darien threw his hands in the air, pacing about the room now.

Kunzite’s brows drew downward. He got up from his seat cautiously. “What are you talking about? Where did you ever get the idea that the Moon Queen killed the Earthen King and Queen?”

Darien seemed defeated. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “I came to the Moon with the objective of getting the trading lines back by using Serena’s affections, but when I got here I found out from a source that the Queen had been responsible for my parents’ death. That she had been behind the fire my parents died in!”

“Is this why you’ve been so determined to get to the Princess? Why you’ve been so cold about the subject?” Kunzite asked incredulously.

“Yes it was, but I was wrong! I was wrong, Kunzite! I was completely wrong! Serena was in that fire, _with me._ She was with me, in as much danger as my parents and I were.” Darien paced, unable to stand still. “But Kunzite, I don’t know what to do! I’m being tormented by thoughts of her, by the longing I feel to touch her and see her again. I don’t think I can last another moment without being next to her. I can’t control how just the image of her blue eyes drives me insane, as if my heart is ready to be wrenched out just to stop the pain.

“Kunzite, I have been getting back _years_ of memories in a matter of days. Memories that I had lost. Memories that I didn’t even know I had. Memories that all include _her_. She has been in every important moment in the beginning of my life...and I didn’t even know it.”

Darien sunk into the couch seat again, his head falling into his hands.

Kunzite teetered in his spot, unable to discern what he could do for his tormented friend. He sighed, taking a seat on the short table in front of the couch to look Darien in the eye.

“Darien.”

“Don’t say my name, please. I feel as if I might explode.” Darien seethed.

And suddenly, everything clicked in Kunzite’s mind. All of a sudden, a story, a memory that he had long forgotten came back to him again. “Then let me tell you a story.”

Darien made no sign of acknowledgement except a slight nod.

“This is from ten years ago, when I first joined as your general, advisor and brother.” Kunzite smiled at the term _brother,_ something he had only ever had the chance to apply to Darien. “When I first joined, I lived by myself in a flat near the castle, so I never really ventured to the castle except to see you. Consequently, I was never really around in the beginning, before the fire, and I only ever saw you and on occasion your parents. And that meant I never really saw any of your guests.”

Darien seemed to clue in on this piece of information.

“But when I first started looking after you, I remember I called you only by your real name, Prince Endymion. You cursed me often for calling you in such a formal way, but I found it a necessary. But that stopped when I learned the reason why you wanted me to call you by your nickname, Darien.”

This time Darien did not flinch at the sound of his name, but only listened intently as Kunzite continued.

“The Earthen Queen, your mother, spoke to me one day, on that rare occasion when she heard me call you by your real name. She asked me why I called you Endymion and not by your nickname. I told her you were a Prince and no subject was supposed to call you in such a way.”

“I wish you still had the same respect.” Darien commented sourly. Kunzite was glad he could at least be cynical.

“Anyways, the Queen asked me as a favour to her to call you by your nickname. When I asked her why, she told me her own story of a little prince who had wanted to protect a little blonde princess with blue eyes and a crescent moon birthmark. She told me that Serena had always come over to visit and play with you, and was always clumsily and getting into trouble. She told me that every time Serena almost got herself hurt, you would swoop in and protect her, whether it was by catching her when she was falling or blocking a brick from falling on her with your own body.”

Kunzite was amused to watch as Darien’s eyes opened just a tad wider.

“And it was from these acts of protection on your part, that one day when you were eight years old and Serena was five, the Queen who had witnessed this for the hundredth time, said: “Maybe we should’ve just named you _Darien._ ” Serena who heard this, asked what the name _Darien_ meant. The Queen replied that it means _protector_. Serena took a great liking to the name and only called you that from then on. Eventually the name caught on and everyone close to you called you that. I’m quite sure the other Shitennou don’t even know about this, since they came so long after you had abandoned your real name for formal occasions only.” Kunzite clasped his hands together and then looked at Darien carefully. “Darien, I know that all of this is hard for you, but I want you to understand that when I didn’t tell you of your past with Serena, I did it because I didn’t want to give you any more pain. You had just lost your parents and when I spoke to you when you finally woke up, you didn’t seem to have any kind of recollection of Serena. But, the deciding factor to my oversight was the fact that Serena did not remember you either.”

“What?” Darien gasped.

“Darien, I didn’t want to remind either of you of each other if it meant it would cause you more pain. I didn’t want to tell you of a girl you held dear, when she couldn’t even recognize you.  I believed that eventually your memory would return and then you both would be able to heal together, but as the days went by, they stretched into months and then years and eventually all of a sudden you hadn’t seen or spoken to each other for ten years, let alone remembered what you meant to each other.

“And then, when you said you wanted to come to the Moon to see Serena and convince her to help you, I thought that maybe your memory was returning, or at the least that fate was somehow bringing the two of you together.” Kunzite paused. “I never anticipated that regaining your memory would cause you so much insane pain and I never realized how deep the memory loss was on Serena. Darien, I’m sorry. In some ways, I regret not telling you all of this when you were ten because of the pain I see you in now. But in other ways, I don’t regret the way I’ve acted up until this point, because I never would’ve been able to stand watching you go through that pain for ten years... the pain of loving someone who you couldn’t be with...”

And this time it seemed as if Kunzite wasn’t just saying all this to make Darien feel better, but that he was speaking from the experience of that very pain and that he too had let go of something he loved and had never recovered from it.

Darien sighed heavily, processing all that information. His shoulders hunched over in grief for a decade that he wished he could’ve spent with Serena. He felt defeated. “So what now? She still doesn’t remember me.”

Kunzite put a hand on Darien’s shoulder and with a serious expression he said, “Well, that’s a tougher question. But if I have any advice to give it’s that _you should say what you want to the person you like...if you miss the chance...you’ll always regret it_.” And again, Darien had the feeling that Kunzite wasn’t just talking about Serena and him anymore, but that he was also talking about himself and a chance he wished he could’ve taken.

Kunzite put on a smile. “She may not remember you now, but you could always help her to remember. Now come on, the boys are getting impatient waiting to go to the ball.”

 

Diamond was late. The ball was already in full swing. The men and women were dancing enthusiastically and many were also already chatting amiably with their friends and partners. This had not been the first time Diamond had felt like a fish out of water amongst so many people who enjoyed this sort of thing; talking and dancing with people they had just met. Diamond was not fond of making new friends or making small talk. All the people here lived their lives with ease and comfort of the fact that they had the money and wealth from their parents to provide for everything. They did not have to worry about feeding a family or fighting for peace in a broken kingdom every day.

They did not know what _suffering_ was. But Diamond knew, and it tormented him even more that _Sophie_ knew.

Each time he had come to these balls he had had a simple hope or dream of sorts; that as he walked through the throngs of people he would find _Sophie_ , in a fancy dress with a drink in her hand and a beautiful smile lighting up her face, and he would ask her to dance as if they had never met on a poor street after Sophie had lost someone she loved, but that they had met as two people who had nothing more to worry about then if the other would accept their offer to dance.

But he knew that it was an impossible dream, but it was still a dream that he held on to as a hope that one day things would be better for the two of them; that he would no longer have to follow Wiseman’s orders for his revenge and that Sophie and her family would no longer suffer the cruelty that was poverty.

He wished that she did not have to suffer and work so hard, but he knew that was the life, the situation that was given to her. He just wished there was more that he could do, but as the prince of a destroyed planet, there was nothing much more that he had for her except for the large house his brother had bought when he first came to the Moon. Diamond had asked her several times to move in to his house with her family, but she had refused every time, saying, “I will not be a _burden_ to you.”

But despite his protests that she could never be a burden to him and that she would always be a simple pleasure of the mind for him, she did not change her decision. After a while, as he got to know her further, he realized that she feared becoming a burden _to him_ just as much as her family was a sort of burden _to her_. But she loved her family beyond compare and he knew she would do anything for them. It just didn’t change the fact that she would always be wishing that she had had a better life to start out with.

Diamond roamed the ballroom searching for the Princess whom he should’ve been focused, but thoughts of Sophie seemed to plague incessantly. The times that he had come to the balls before this he had been able to shut down his emotions and everything that made him who he was, to just leave the charm and deceit he was to use on the Princess, but now that Sophie knew everything he couldn’t stop the feeling that he was betraying her.

At last, he spotted the Princess, who seemed to be in search of someone herself. Diamond approached her, his emotions and _Sophie_ tightly locked away behind his mask of a charming smile and welcoming demeanor.

“Serena!” he called.

Serena turned to face him, a look of surprise on her face. She smiled pleasantly though her eyes flickered around still searching. “Prince Diamond! It’s nice to see you.”

“My Princess, I so sorry that I had to run out on you that day at the castle, there was some urgent business to take care of.” Diamond explained himself.

“Oh, don’t call me Princess, please.”

“Of course, Serena, though how much I enjoy calling you _my_ princess, I’m sure you wouldn’t realize.” Diamond was laying the praise and affection on thick. He could just see Sophie breaking out into laughter if he ever said something as cheesy as that to her.

Though it seemed to work on Serena. She was more attentive to him now and she focused her gaze on him. Diamond kept on his charming smile. “Serena, would you care to dance with me?” Serena hesitated and Diamond pushed further, “Surely you wouldn’t deny me of yet another pleasure, Serena?” He was very deliberate with his tone, emphasizing affection into her name.

Serena smiled and took his hand. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” she said.

They danced, just like they had at that first ball, but something about this time seemed different. Serena no longer held that look of awe. The first time he had met her, she looked as if she had found her prince charming at last. Diamond had found it a fact of hilarity that the Princess was so vain and childish as to believe in such things as Prince Charming and Mr. Perfect. When he first danced with her it was as if she had been waiting her whole life for a man like him who charmed her and showered her with praises and compliments until she was weak in the knee.

But all of that was changed now. Serena no longer regarded him with a look of admiration but seemed to merely consider him as just another man, no more special that the others. Throughout their dancing Diamond provided her with compliment after compliment, inquiries of her beauty and small entreaties of love and affection, yet still the Princess seemed to search for something more in his eyes when she looked at him.

And abruptly Diamond realized that that was exactly how he himself looked at the Princess, as if searching for something or _someone_ more. In her eyes he searched for Sophie, the person whom he wished he could be dancing with now, the person who held his heart in her hands.

Diamond could see now that Serena searched for someone else in his eyes. At the first ball she had regarded him with such wonder because she had not yet met the man who made her feel the way Diamond did about Sophie.

Diamond had only to guess at who that man might be. He had disregarded the fiery passion between their gaze before but he knew now, that the man whom the Princess had been at the second ball, the one with the white mask and dark eyes, the Prince Endymion himself was the one she looked for now.

Diamond let out a slight laugh at the predicament. “What is it?” Serena asked.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Diamond couldn’t believe this fate that the Princess had fallen for just the kind of man she had tried to avoid with this masquerade. The kind of man who could use her for his own gain. Prince Endymion was no better than Diamond in his deceit but somehow Diamond pitied the poor fellow for not being strong enough to not fall in love with the enemy. Diamond was surprised that even though Prince Endymion had been given the information from Sophie that the Queen had killed his parents, he still could not stop himself from falling for the Princess.

Theirs was a fate that Diamond did not envy.

Serena’s gaze shifted from Diamond as he pondered these thoughts, and with a polite abruptness she declared that she had spotted her friend whom she desperately needed to talk to, and that she hoped Diamond would understand. She dashed off and Diamond watched her approach a girl in a golden dress with long blonde hair tied back in a red ribbon.

 

“Who’s that?” Mina asked curiously. She noticed the handsome man in the white suit watching them carefully before turning away.

“What? Oh, Prince Diamond?” Serena glanced over her shoulder as she twisted the ends of her hair in her fingers. “He’s just a guy who I know.”

“Just a guy?” Mina asked skeptically.

Serena shrugged but Mina did not believe that was all there was to the mysterious Prince Diamond. “Come on, who is he?”

“Oh fine, alright. He’s the son of Senator Crow. I met him at the first ball and he’s really sweet and charming.” Serena said still twisting her hair.

Mina grabbed Serena’s hands and stopped the twisting. “And you like him?”

Serena sighed. “I don’t know, maybe yeah. I mean he is the perfect guy, he’s exactly what I’ve been looking for by hosting these balls.”

Mina furrowed her brow. “But...?”

“But nothing. I don’t want to talk about it, okay. I have better things to tell you.” Serena exclaimed. She no longer stared at the floor but at Mina. “I’ve remembered us, Mina.” Serena smiled ecstatically.

“What?” Mina asked confused.

Serena took one of Mina’s hands and held it tightly in joy. “Mina, I’ve remembered us, the girls, you and I!”

“Serena, what are you talking about? How?” Mina asked incredulously.

“I don’t even know! It wasn’t much but Rei came to the castle to return something to me and as I was talking to her suddenly I got flashes, of memories, nothing more than images of us when we were young. Of Rei’s long raven hair and bad temper, Ami’s old glasses that were too big for her, Lita’s rolled up sleeves and rose earrings and of course, Mina, your blazing sun-like smile.” Serena talked as if lost in a dream or a memory in this case, as if the images were dancing before her eyes.

Mina could see these images herself, her memory was not one to be trifled with, she had never forgotten a single moment of their past together. Mina could barely contain her exhilaration at the fact that Serena had remembered even such small parts of them. Mina was finally feeling hopeful that this was not all in vain.

“I think we should tell the girls, Mina.” Serena began seriously. “I find them right now and we can tell them. Surely they will remember if we tell them? You could tell us all a few stories to jog our memories! There’s no way five friends could forget each other completely.” Serena exclaimed, but Mina worry grew.

She could see the excitement in Serena’s eyes and Mina dreaded stomping it out.

She put a hand on Serena’s shoulder. “Serena, just wait a moment, okay? We can’t just throw this on the girls right now. They’ll be totally taken aback especially since none of them know me yet.”

“What do you mean they don’t know you? We all know each other! They’ll understand don’t worry!”

“No, Serena. I’m sorry, but I can’t tell them yet. If we just toss this story of a past that they can’t remember on them, they’ll be much too confused. We have to just get to know each other as new friends first and then wait patiently for all of your memories to return.” Mina implored.

“But you didn’t wait with me! You told me right away! Why can’t we do the same now? I don’t want to continue on as pleasant new acquaintances! I want to have my friends back!” Serena cried and she really was on the verge of tears, but Mina understood her desires.

Serena had grown up these last eleven years without a single friend to keep her company in this lofty castle that she was never allowed to leave. Mina knew that the Queen had been trying to protect Serena but she had also scarred her in the worst way possible. Serena longed for nothing more than friends to call her own and now that she had a chance to have them she couldn’t contain herself or think logically at all.

“Serena, I know and I’m sorry to do this to you but you just have to wait.” Mina repeated.

Serena was upset and she looked angry that something she had waited so long for was still out of her reach. Serena pushed Mina’s hand away angrily. “Fine. If you don’t think it’s right, then fine.”

“Serena, don’t be angry, please. I’m sorry –”

“No, it’s fine, Mina. I understand.”

Mina sighed uncomfortably. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of someone lurking nearby. Mina turned around to see who it was and she was faced with the image of Kunzite’s long silver hair billowing behind him as he walked away from her. Mina glanced back at Serena and then back at Kunzite’s receding figure.

“Serena, I’m so sorry but there’s something I have to do.”

Serena nodded, still upset but no longer completely angry at Mina. She understood the situation; she was merely frustrated with her feeling of longing and despair.

Mina was uneasy to leave her friend in such a state but she was scared that if she did not go after Kunzite now she would not be able to find him again.

She watched as Serena walked over to stand on one of the balconies and then Mina left in search of the silver haired man.

 

“Why are you crying, _Odango_? Or should I just call you cry-baby?”

Serena’s breath caught at the sound of Darien’s voice so clear behind her. She swiftly wiped the tears from her eyes, attempting to turn away from Darien’s intense gaze.

“Go away, Darien. I’m not in the mood for your incessant insults.” Serena did not think she could face him right now, not after the dream she had had a couple nights ago, the dream that had left her crying until she had no more tears left in the middle of the night.

Darien didn’t get the message. Serena was still not looking at him, she was turned away when Darien stepped forward, grabbing her fiercely by the wrist and swinging her around to face him.

Serena’s hand fell away from her eyes and she struggled against his grip with no result. A string of curses flew from her mouth but she choked on them when she finally looked up at him, his height had always seemed elegant to her but now it was only overbearing as he looked at her with an expression of true anger. The tone of his voice from before had revealed no sign of his anger but Serena could now see it clearly written on his face.  

“You’re hurting me Darien, let go.” Darien gave no intention of letting go neither with his hands nor with his gaze. “What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this, Darien?”

Darien winced at the sound of his name. Serena looked at him more closely now, noticing that the angles of his face were more pronounced and his eyes were sunken as if he hadn’t had much sleep. He looked almost exactly as he did in her dream, as if troubled by something beyond his control.

But there was no way that the dream was real. There was just _no_ _way_. It was impossible to suggest that Darien had come to the castle, to her own _bedroom_ in the middle of the night, when he wasn’t even supposed to know that she was the Princess. She had been careful to make sure he never realized her identity, something about him finding out turned Serena’s stomach and made her feel anxious. Truthfully, it hadn’t really bothered her when Diamond had known that she was the Princess but even pondering the thought of _Darien_ knowing was too much to bear. Serena was sure it would break her.

“Darien, what is wrong with you?” Serena repeated.

Finally, Darien answered his voice coarse as if holding back too much emotion. “What was Diamond doing at your house the other day?”

Serena shook her head in confusion barely processing what he had said. “What? That’s what you’re angry about? Another guy coming over?”

Darien pulled her closer, leaning over her. “Why did you invite him over? Why were you dancing with him just now? Do you actually plan on marrying that guy?” Darien pointed over to where she and Diamond had been dancing just a while ago.

Serena was angry now. First he had the audacity to be spying on her and now he was complaining about who she was with. “What does it matter to you? Whoever I dance with or invite over is my business! It has nothing to do with you! And what do you care if I marry him?”

Darien seemed to blow off like a top. “You can’t marry him.” He spoke excruciatingly quietly and Serena was chilled by this sudden silent rage.

“And why not?” Serena enunciated each word shaping them as a stab to Darien. “What right do you have to tell me what to do? What makes you think you can decide this for me? _Who_ are you to say that I can’t marry him?”

One moment, Serena was staring defiantly into Darien’s dark eyes, the next moment he had his arms around her waist and the other on the back of her neck and his lips were pressed against hers. He kissed her with the fervor and passion of their argument and everything fell away, all the people and the lights and the ballroom around them. Serena couldn’t breathe let alone think. She found herself kissing him back with equal ardour tugging him closer and closer. Darien seemed to feel the same as he pulled her nearer, his hands teasingly placed on her waist and on her back, Serena could feel his touch through the thin fabric of her silver and white dress, somehow she felt like she had been kissed like this before, maybe in a dream or – Serena broke off the kiss, pushing Darien and his enticing lips away.

She regarded him with contempt at her sudden realization and Darien stood a foot away, his arms stretched out towards her as if something important had been wrenched from their grasp. His eyes were filled with loneliness and a sudden anguish.

“It wasn’t a dream. You were there, in my room that night. You were there and you kissed me then too.” Serena clutched her dress feeling the depth of this deception. Her body trembled with anger as she looked on at Darien who did not show any sign of denying this fact.

He stepped forward as if to explain but Serena cut him off before he could begin. “I can’t believe that here I’ve been getting angry that you were being a classless jealous jerk about Diamond when I should’ve realized from the moment you mentioned him coming over that you _knew_. You _know_!” Serena shouted. She ripped off her mask no longer seeing a reason in keeping it on when he already knew. “You know that I’m the Princess.”

She watched as Darien gasped in surprise as she pulled off her mask. He looked at her with a stolen gaze his eyes shifting to the silver mask that lay across the floor now.

“You knew I was the Princess. You came to me in the night and did that to me, confusing me and lying to me. And now you’re here and you have to nerve to get jealous about a guy you found out about by spying on me? How dare you?” Serena lifted her hands in anger and pounded on his chest, tears falling down her face. She hit him for each word she said next, “How dare you? How could you?” She looked up at him, his lashes framing his dark eyes that looked at her with that same heartbreaking gaze he had regarded her with that night. “How could you _lie_ to me and then _kiss_ me like that?”

The night breeze blew locks of her hair in her face. Darien lifted a hand and tucked a strand behind her ear. Serena shuddered under his touch. She tried pushing him away but he caught on to both her wrists this time.

He looked at her and he was broken beneath her rebounding gaze. He let go of her wrists but Serena did not put down her hands. Instead, she lifted them higher to reach Darien’s face and his pure white mask. She pulled it off slowly yet surely, unmasking her mystery-man.

Darien closed his eyes as she stroked her fingers softly over the features she had missed out on, but by the time he opened his eyes again, Serena was gone along with his white mask.


	13. Ready to Shatter

“Kunzite!” Mina called after the silver haired man. She reached him just as he came up to the front entrance of the ballroom that led to the atrium of the castle. He was leaving. “Kunzite, wait.” Mina grabbed his left forearm; even in a suit she could feel the muscle underneath it was pulled taut under her touch.

Kunzite froze in place, torn between turning to face her or wrenching his hand away and continuing on his way out. The former was more reasonable but the latter would be easier to do, it would mean less hurt later on. Kunzite conceded under her touch, pushing her arm away not unkindly before he faced her dark eyes that made the rest of her bright features and hair shine that much brighter.

Kunzite made no sign of speaking so Mina just decided to get to the point. She fumbled with the hand he had pushed away, before looking him in his grey eyes and putting forth a proposition, “D’yuwannat’got’earthwifme?” but the words came out in a jumble and Kunzite just gave her a puzzled look. Mina took a deep breath and repeated, “Do you want to go to Earth with me?” but before Kunzite could reject her offer she rushed on at the sight of his mouth opening to respond, “Jenna said she really wants to see me and I haven’t seen her in ages – not since I left – and she asked me to bring you along too since she really misses you and you haven’t really been talking to her. It’ll only be for a couple days...” Mina trailed off, glancing carefully at Kunzite trying to gauge his reaction and what he would reply.

Kunzite was stern in his expression. “No, Mina. I’m sorry but I can’t go with you.”

Mina heart deflated but she really shouldn’t have expected more from the man who made it his mission to push her away. She was filled with rage at being blown off again. “Why _not_?”

Kunzite had a hand in his pocket the other was gesturing towards her, almost reaching out to make her understand. “Mina...” he pleaded with his eyes but Mina was not in the forgiving mood.

“Don’t do that. Don’t say my name like that and expect me to forgive you. I won’t do this anymore.” Mina punched out her anger in her next words. “Give me a real reason; tell me exactly why you can’t come.”

“Mina, we can’t be doing this. I can’t go with you to Earth.” Kunzite turned to leave.

Mina moved to block his path. Kunzite breathed a tired sigh. “I want a real reason, Kunzite. No more fake excuses. Give me a genuine reason. You were there for me every moment of my life since I met you. You can’t say it’s because you don’t like being around me.” Mina joked. She looked hopefully at Kunzite’s face, looking for a sign that he would finally tell her _why._ Why after all that time on Earth of him being her one true companion and friend, after all the things they’d been through, _why_ did he push her away? Why did he look away at the sight of her? Why did he always walk away, when all Mina could see in his eyes was _longing_?

It seemed Kunzite finally deemed it appropriate to answer Mina’s question, but his face turned cold and hard and his eyes held some distant in their arrays of greys and violets. “Mina, I’m not doing this because I’m holding back or something. I’ve been trying to be nice to you by not outright rejecting you, but I see that’s the only way to get you off my back.”

Mina body felt cold all over. Her chest felt numb but she spoke up, “Don’t lie, Kunzite.”

Kunzite gave a bitter laugh, but the frigidity in both his voice and in his eyes persisted. “I’m not lying. You’re too young for me. You’re seventeen, you’re practically a child. I was nice to you on Earth when you only had a childish crush on me, but now it’s obviously grown into something much more difficult to deal with. You have to understand that I don’t feel that way about you. I don’t care about you anymore.” Kunzite’s eyes flickered but the sign of weakness was gone in a moment. “So please, stop bothering me with your self-righteous anger as if I’m some beast afraid to love. I hope we can refrain from meeting ever again.” And with that he pushed past Mina, without touching her at all.

Mina stood stock still, unable to move, unable to breathe.

But with a small ounce of strength in her body Mina grabbed his arm again. “No.” She said firmly, not letting go of him this time. “I don’t believe you.”

Kunzite whirled around to face her, his body was tense and his face was angry. He ripped his arm out of her grip and yelled. “I don’t love you!” His expression was dead serious, but also painful to watch, as if something was burning him up from the inside out, until he would explode.

 “From the moment I saw you at the first ball; I have been wishing that you weren’t here. That I wouldn’t have to see you again.” Kunzite stepped forward. “I was glad when you left Earth. You were the last person I wanted on that planet with me.” This time his voice held not only coldness but also an air of truth in it. This time she knew he wasn’t lying.

Mina was silent and Kunzite seemed to be finished with his cold speech. He turned for the last time to leave. He was halfway out the door when Mina said quietly, “Why do you still wear it then? The promise ring.”

Kunzite didn’t face her. His head only tilted down to look at the promise ring wrapped around his ankle, an art of silver gold. “It has now become a promise, a hope, that I will _never_ see you again.”

At last, Kunzite escaped through the door and out of Mina’s life as he so greatly wanted. While Mina sank to the floor, her golden dress was a mess around her. She expected tears to flood her, but she realized they had been frozen to ice in her body along with her heart, ready to shatter.

 

Rei held a tall champagne glass in her hand whose contents she had emptied upon sighting the very man she had wanted to talk to but also the man she was dreading to encounter. Rei had not been able to think much of anything else but of the fact that she had so utterly misunderstood Jadeite. Even though the growing prospect of her impending marriage with Kaidou was eating away at her heart, the thoughts of Jadeite and his unexpected and unfounded kindness helped her keep her sanity in check through her father’s cruelty in the past few days.

But that was all they were, _thoughts._ Nothing more. Jadeite meant nothing to her; he was just like any other man and despite him having done one kind thing, it did not absolve him from all his other faults of deception, dishonesty and dastardly charm.

But in spite of all these things she said to herself to convince herself that these thoughts were nothing more than a casual curiosity at his actions, she could not face him as he walked in through that door to the ballroom. The mere sight of him sent a shiver down her spine and all Rei wanted to do was hide in a hole until he was gone. This feeling was very unlike the one she got whenever Kaidou visited – as if she wanted to crawl in a hole and _stab_ herself, seeing Jadeite now was a more nervous feeling and her heart skipped beats frantically.

Rei noticed Jadeite across the room – and he caught her eye. Rei stood there held by his gaze, she was not one who backed down easily but in this moment she just didn’t know what to say. She ripped her eyes away from his cerulean ones, like vast pools of oceans that were ready to swallow her into their gulf, and she fixed her eyes on the empty glass in her hand, she was clutching on to the thin stem too hard and she was afraid it would break.

Which it did, upon contact with Serena, whom Rei bumped into unceremoniously. Serena herself seemed frazzled and upset as she jumped backwards before the any of the glass could cut her. Rei’s eyes flew wide open, she was not one to be clumsy, yet here she was breaking champagne glasses and ramming right into people.

Rei stared at the mess and then at Serena. Serena seemed to read the words on Rei’s face because she replied, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get the staff to clean it up.” Rei sighed in relief.

Serena made a small gesture by waving her hand slightly towards the wall. Immediately a pair of maids came forward with a broom and cleaned up the mess as if it had never happened.

Rei was glad now that she had drunk all the champagne inside or this would’ve been just like the chocolate incident at the last ball. But then again, she realized that the champagne was probably one of the causes for her clumsiness today, right?

Rei quickly scanned the room with her eyes. Jadeite was nowhere to be found. Rei was jolted by the suddenness of his disappearance.

“Are you alright?” Serena asked, peering intently at Rei with a worried look. Rei realized she must’ve been lost in her thoughts there for a moment. Rei looked at Serena closely. That day she had visited Serena, the princess had looked happy in the plainest sense. She had not a care in the world and seemed to take things as they came with an open mind and heart.

But today, Serena seemed closed off. Her eyes held a faked enjoyment and a tragic guardedness that Rei had seen too many times in her own self. Tears dotted her eyes and cheeks and the brightness of her face was faded to a calm dying star rather than its usual supernova. “I think I should be asking you that.” Rei said wide-eyed at the fact that a girl like Serena with all her joyful presence had been made to feel in such a way that she was nothing less miserable. “What’s got you so upset, Serena?”

Rei found it a mystery that Serena, who seemed so troubled still had the room in her mind and heart to care for Rei in this moment, to ask her if _she_ was alright. But that worried look dissolved upon Rei’s question. Serena’s eyes shifted, “Oh nothing at all. I’m fine.”

Weeks ago, if faced with this exact scenario Rei would’ve just taken that as an adequate response and been on her way not caring enough about other people and their problems over her own troubling ones. She probably wouldn’t even have asked what was wrong. But something about Serena compelled her to stay, to find out what was wrong, and to help her through it. Rei realized with a small triumph that this is what it felt like to have a friend you cared about.

“No, it’s not fine. What’s wrong, Serena?” Rei repeated firmly. Serena looked at her with surprise. Rei guessed that Serena was not expecting the force with which Rei demanded this.

“No really, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. Who’s made you this upset? Have you been crying?” Rei demanded.

Serena sighed.

“Was it that guy who’s been hanging around you? The one with the blue hair?”

“Who? Diamond? No, no! Diamond could never make me this upset. I’m afraid it’s the jerk with the dark hair and dark eyes.” Serena replied gravely.

“What did he do to you?”  Rei was murderous. Serena flinched back at her tone.

“It’s nothing, Rei. I’m just overreacting really. I can see why he did it.” Serena reasoned.

“No. Don’t make excuses for him. He does not deserve them if he’s made you cry. Men are all the same, Serena, no matter how good they seem to be, or how hard you try to believe in them, you just can’t trust them.” Rei involuntarily glanced at the spot where Jadeite had been standing before; he was there again cautiously observing them but not moving to come towards her.

Serena looked at Rei curiously. She opened her mouth to say something, to ask a question, but she thought better of it and finally said with a sudden firmness that Rei never would’ve associated with her. Serena was all clumsy feet and butter fingers, she was ditzy and brainless and joyful, but in that moment she gave an air of regality worth of the princess she was as she spoke as someone full of experience. “I don’t believe that. I don’t believe that _all_ men are the same, that they are all bad. Neither do I believe that _anyone_ is inherently good or bad. People will deceive and lie to even the people they love but that doesn’t make them evil. Yes, trust is something that takes long to build but only one lie to shatter, but that doesn’t mean those actions don’t come without good intentions. Darien lied to me but I’m starting to realize that maybe it wasn’t in malicious intent to hurt me or use me, but merely because I never would’ve let him near me if he had been truthful from the start. So yes I can’t trust him right now, but that doesn’t mean I won’t trust him again.”

Serena looked at Rei thoughtfully and continued, “I have a feeling people have betrayed you before, but don’t let that shut you down or lock you up. There are billions of people in this world and each person is different. Don’t put the sins of past betrayers upon the people who genuinely care for you. There is a good heart worth trusting in everyone, you just have to find someone who is willing to show that heart to you.”   

 

“So...I was thinking maybe me and you could go out somewhere tomorrow?” Zoisite asked hopefully. His foot kicked at the ground and he was fidgeting with his fingers.

Ami couldn’t help imagining him as a small little boy always fidgeting and running around, never _not_ moving. She let out a giggle and corrected him, “You and I.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Zoisite laughed rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. He stepped over to kneel in front of where Ami was seated on the bench behind their curtain. He looked her in the eye this time and did not ask but declared. “ _You and I_ should go out somewhere tomorrow. I promise we’ll have lots of fun.” He smiled and Ami hoped he would stop or she would just melt under it.

But Ami shook her head. “I don’t know, Zoisite. I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?” Zoisite leaned forward.

Ami shrank back an inch and looked at her hands in the lap of her pearlescent blue dress. “You’ve seen the way I am around people; I can’t go out in public. I’d make a total fool of myself. I’d s-stutter and all I would want to do is hide. I don’t want you to be burdened with my crazy phobia of people. It’s not fair to you.”

Zoisite smiled devilishly and Ami suddenly realized he had a plan. “That’s exactly _why_ we have to go out. Your fear is not going to get any better if you just keep hiding behind curtains and running away at the sight of people. You can’t overcome a fear until you face it. Besides, I hardly see helping you as a burden.”

“But I’m _scared_. It takes every ounce of my strength to even walk through the crowd at these balls. If I were surrounded by tons of people for more than a minute, I think I would faint.” Ami added as an afterthought, “Actually, I know I would faint, I did when I was eleven in the middle of the marketplace with my mother.”

“That’s why you’ll be with _me_. You don’t have to be scared or frightened. I’ll be there every step of the way with you. If it’s too much to bear then you’ll always have me to lean on.” Zoisite said with modest shrug at Ami’s awed expression.

Ami shook her head again. “Still, I can’t. We can’t.”

“What do you mean _we_ can’t?” Zoisite asked placing a hand on Ami’s.

She pulled her hand away gently. “Nothing. I just can’t. It’s too much to handle.”

“Ami, what’s wrong? I don’t think the fact that you don’t want to go out in public is the only reason here. Tell me.” Zoisite insisted.

“We’re so... _different_. You’re the kind of guy who likes the outdoors and can’t sit still. You’re great with people, with everyone. You’re always happy and smiling and you know how to have fun and you talk to people you don’t even know like it’s the easiest thing in the world.” Ami sighed looking up at Zoisite. “For me, it’s not that easy. I’m the girl who likes to stay at home and read books. I don’t like talking much and I prefer being by myself than being around other people. I don’t know how to smile and chat with people I’ve never met before. It’s not easy for me. It never has been. It terrifies me to go out with you because while you may be able to have a good time, I will always be trying to hide, to be invisible, because that’s _all_ I know how to do.”

Zoisite was silent for a long time mulling over what she said. His expression seemed sour and Ami was afraid she had made him angry but he finally spoke up very determinedly, “Then I think it’s time I teach you something else. You can’t stay invisible forever Ami; eventually you’ll shine through for _everyone_ to see the beauty you hold.” Zoisite gave her a small smile. “I’ll pick you up in the morning, be ready.”

 

“And he finally appears, for a second there I thought you weren’t planning on seeing me again.” Lita joked.

“How could I do that? I’d go insane not getting every chance I have to kiss those beautiful lips.” Nephrite winked pulling on Lita’s hand bringing her closer to him.

Lita blushed. Her face was deep pink to match her earrings. She laughed at his declaration and joked back, “So that’s all you come to see me for? My beautiful lips?”

“If that’s all I came for then I wouldn’t be wasting time talking, now would I?” Nephrite leaned in but Lita dodged him on the last second pushing him back to look at him clearly.

“Not so fast. You don’t get anything until you tell me why you were so late.”

Nephrite let go of her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “A friend of mine, who’s like a brother to me, he’s been going through a lot lately.” Nephrite pulled out a chair from one of the tables and sat down looking defeated. Lita hadn’t realized that something had been bothering him this badly. “Sometimes, I don’t know what to do, to help, to make him see that we’re all here for him. What he’s been doing, he’s been doing for us all, I just wish there was something more I could do than just sit around a watch him go through pain.” The faraway look on his face faded and he looked at Lita, “But it’s nothing, sorry for unloading on you.”

“No, no. It’s perfectly alright. I know what you mean. I have a friend too, I think you’ve seen her before, she has blonde hair and her name’s Mina.” Lita gave him a inquiring gaze.

Nephrite seemed taken aback by the mention of Mina’s name. “Yeah...I think I’ve seen her.”

“She seems like she’s been going through some tough times ever since she met this guy she used to know on Earth at the first ball. She’s been getting more cheerless as the weeks go by, but I don’t really know what to do about it.” Lita paused. “I feel like sometimes the only thing you can do for someone you love is just make sure they know that you are there for them no matter what and that no matter what they are going through you’ll be there to stand by them. I think that’s the best thing a friend can do.”

To Lita’s surprise, Nephrite took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and said, “Thank you.”

Lita just smiled, thankful that she could help him with just a few words.

Nephrite did not let go of her hand but began playing with her fingers between his as he spoke. “So I’ve been thinking, do you remember our list of things to do outside of the balls?”

Lita thought back to their conversation at the last ball. “Number one: Horseback riding. Number two: gardening. Number three: cooking. Now that I think about it, those were all things I wanted to do.”

“Well that’s not the point, because whether or not they’re things you wanted to do, I’m still going to enjoy them. And besides, I love all three of those things.” Nephrite grinned.

“So what about the list?” Lita asked curiously.

“Well...I was thinking that maybe we could do one of them tomorrow. Actually, I was hoping that you could make me a home cooked meal at my house tomorrow. I’ve been missing my mother’s cooking, and something tells me yours will be even better. What do you say?” Nephrite offered.

The thought of spending a whole day with Nephrite, was enough to make Lita dizzy with excitement. She just hoped she would be able to handle cooking for him, while simultaneously keeping her charade of the nice girl next door. Things were getting much more complicated now. Only Lita knew how much of a beast she could be while cooking.

Maybe it was time to follow Serena’s advice and tell the truth.

“I’d love to.” she told him.

_Just not now_ , she thought.

 

“Your wedding dress fitting has been moved up to tomorrow, Princess Mars. Your father sends his regards and hopes that you will attend the fitting at least, and not pull another ‘stunt’ as he likes to put it.”

Rei recalled her conversation that morning with her maidservant who had informed her of such unfortunate news. The ‘stunts’ as her father liked to call them, consisted of Rei not attending any of the previous wedding planning events such as the cake-testing, the ring choosing, the decorations deciding, and the invitations picking. The wedding date was closing in with only two weeks left and Rei still had not found a way out of it. The last thing she wanted to do was try on a bunch of wedding dresses in front the person she hated second-most in the world, just behind her own father.

Just the thought of Kaidou’s snake-like eyes gliding over her body in such a pure white dress made her skin crawl; she wouldn’t marry him until hell itself froze over.

But she couldn’t think of any excuse out of this one. She didn’t know what her father would do if she decided to ditch out on the dress fitting. The last thing she wanted to do was make him angrier that he already was.

“Troubled again? At least, I see you’ve been eating this time.” Jadeite voice seemed to be whispering right in to her ear but when she turned to face him he was standing a respectable distance from her. After how far she had misunderstood his actions at the last ball, she did not blame him for it.

The mid-summer night air was chilly against her exposed back. The dress her maidservant had picked out and put her in could hardly be called modest with its backless top. Her scandalous attire paired with her utter shame for what she had done at the last ball rendered Rei completely speechless at the sight of Jadeite’s constant smirk and striking blue eyes.

“Oh, not speaking to me then? Have I wronged you so badly?” Jadeite teased, yet still he kept his distance from her.

Rei shook her head still unable to form a coherent explanation for her actions. She looked down at her fingers trying to come up with something to say. Apologizing had never been her strongest suit.

Jadeite was patient and remained far from touching her. Finally, she said the first thing that came to her mind. “The food you left for me was very good.”

Jadeite laughed. Amused by her speech he replied, “And I trust that you followed my request and ate it all?”

“Every bite.” Rei averted her gaze from his cerulean eyes that seemed to penetrate the barriers she had built around herself and find its way right to her heart, exposed.“Look, I didn’t mean to...I mean I...that night I...” Rei shook her head, trying to find the words. Jadeite remained silent watching her carefully. Rei took a deep breath and began again, “I – I don’t have the ability to always see people’s actions for what they truly are. Once I suspect something I hardly see any reason. That night I was barely in the state to see anything clearly, my mind was too full of other troubles.”

Rei looked up at him to gauge his reaction. Jadeite regarded her with an amused expression. “Is that your way of apologizing? Because I have to say, you’re not very good at it.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “Take it or leave it. Besides, I did nothing wrong.”

Jadeite looked at her like she’d lost her mind. “Nothing wrong? I was trying to help you and instead of thanking me that day, you accused me of raping you and then you slapped me in the face! Obviously, you’re not only bad at apologizing but also at expressing gratitude!”

“It’s not my fault you felt the need to get me into that mess in the first place! If you hadn’t been at the desert table, then the chocolate fountain wouldn’t have spilled on me! And who in the world watches someone while they sleep? If you hadn’t been sitting right by my bed I wouldn’t have misunderstood everything!” Rei shot back.

“Oh so this is my fault? It’s not my problem that you feel the need to judge people right when you see them and not bother to learn whether they really are the evil person you have made them out to be. If it had been any one else next to you that day you would not have jumped to such rash conclusions as you did with me. Because it was me, you believed the worst.” Jadeite spoke with a deadly calm.

“Because it was you, I didn’t know what to think. You’ve hardly given me reason to believe any better of you before. I didn’t think this time would be different.” Rei watched as Jadeite’s eyelids narrowed by a fraction, he seemed genuinely surprised by this information. “But obviously, I was wrong.”

Jadeite’s shoulders relaxed and Rei let out the breath she’d been holding. They stood there a moment, thinking of both their actions over the few balls they had known each other. Eventually, Jadeite moved to stand beside her as she leaned on the railing of the balcony. Rei was glad to notice that his eyes did not stray once to her bare back while he moved.

“What troubles?” Jadeite asked.

Rei was confused. “What?”

“You said that that night you were barely in the state to see anything clearly and that your mind was full of too many troubles. What troubles?” He appeared to be genuinely curious to know. “What made you so upset that you weren’t eating?”

Rei did not answer immediately and Jadeite did not press her for a reply. Finally, he reassured her that she did not have to answer but Rei cut him off, “I’m getting married.”

Jadeite’s brilliant blue eyes dimmed to a dark ocean grey. Rei watched his expression take on a puzzled tone. He finally gathered himself and abruptly answered. “I didn’t know that.” His voice sounded strangely hoarse but Rei dismissed this fact on account of the cold air.

 “The ceremony’s in two weeks. I have two weeks until I am bound in a marriage built on hatred.” Rei continued bitterly.

“So you don’t like the groom? Is it an arranged marriage?” Jadeite’s voice was clearer now.

“My father arranged it on the basis that it will bring him more business. The groom happens to be a loathed ex-boyfriend of mine who cheated on me before with the woman whom he was until recently engaged to. I was the replacement bride.” Rei was saying all these things before she could stop herself. The words seemed to flow right out of her mouth without her consent. She was just so tired of holding everything in and appearing unfazed in front of her father and Kaidou.

“And you’ve agreed to this?” Jadeite’s posture was no longer sombre but rigid and upright as if he were angry about something.

“I don’t have a choice. I never had a choice.”

“You always have a choice.”

“Not with my father, you don’t.” Rei pushed off the railing and stood up straight, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t be telling you all of these things. There’s nothing I can do to change it, all I can do is hope I’ll at least get through the dress fitting tomorrow.”

Jadeite was silent. He looked reserved and cut-off in deep thought. Yet he still stared at her with the same intensity, his striking blue eyes cleaving through her soul, uncovering every one of her hidden pains.

Rei was suddenly reminded of what Serena had told her earlier, of finding someone with a heart worth trusting. She didn’t know if she could ever trust anyone like that, she certainly wasn’t ready to let Jadeite see all her demons, nor did she think she would ever be. Still, Serena’s words resounded in her mind, maybe he could be the one to be willing to show her that his heart was the one she could trust.

She nodded before walking past him on her way in to the ballroom towards the exit, unable to endure his piercing gaze any longer.

 


	14. Tainted Souls

“Serena!” Diamond called after her.

Serena turned around to find Diamond in her midst again with his charming smile. She had left him to talk to Mina but had never gone back to find him.

She couldn’t believe the rush of emotions she’d been feeling in the past couple hours, from Mina not allowing her to tell the girls about their past, to discovering Darien had lied to her. Her emotions ranged from sadness and grief to anger and hurt.

Diamond felt like the icing on the cake, with his compliments and smiles. He made her feel _safe_ but just like Darien had warned her before; she could never really _love_ Diamond. He was everything she had wished for in the man she wanted to marry but somehow now that he was standing right before her, she felt almost _nothing_.

“You disappeared on me! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Diamond said dipping his head to look Serena in the eye, but she avoided them looking desperately at the ground. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing at all.” Serena said automatically. “What makes you say that?” She noticed Diamond had caught a glimpse of the white mask she held in her hand. She swung it behind her back, stepping away from him.

“Has he been giving you trouble?” Diamond asked with a cold expression.

“No, no, I just...uh...it’s nothing you have to worry about.” Serena attempted to appear fine. She was glad she still had her mask on after picking it up off the floor when she’d been with Darien.

“Okay then,” Diamond regarded her carefully before continuing, “I’ve been meaning to ask you whether the diamond necklace I gave you before was suited to your taste. I haven’t seen you wearing it so I worry that it was a poorly chosen gift.”

The diamond necklace had never even crossed Serena’s mind. She recalled that it lay on her dresser untouched since she took it off after the ball. Not that is wasn’t to her liking, but she never saw or felt a reason to wear it. “Not at all, I loved the necklace! I just did not feel the occasion to wear such a grand necklace when my mother has been so ill.” Serena lied through her teeth.

“Oh I see, I’m sorry for my forwardness.” he paused. “I merely wanted you to know that I gave it to you as a sign of my affection, to prove to everyone who saw you wear it that you are _mine_.”

Serena’s eyes widened a great distance.

“I don’t think the lady likes to be claimed as property, at least not by someone she does not have feelings for.” Darien with all his dark charm and his infuriating smirk appeared next to Serena, pulling her by the waist to his side.

She pushed him away automatically but he held her with a firm grip.

Diamond twisted the sapphire ring on his finger, almost like a nervous tick. His expression was an icy plane of glass over water. It was all jagged angles and fathomless eyes that gave no sign of mercy. “I don’t think whether she has feelings for me or not, is any of your business.”

“But it _is_ my business when she has feelings for me. You can’t deny that. Besides, I’m afraid I’m going to have to steal her away,” Darien looked at Serena now, “she still owes me a favour, after I helped her through a certain labyrinth in search of roses.”

Serena wanted very badly to slap the smirk off his face. It was much more infuriating when he didn’t have his mask on to cover his taunting features.

Without another word, Darien pulled Serena away from Diamond and the rest of the people at the ball, towards the entrance of the castle. They were at the door when Serena finally broke free of his grasp and rounded on him, “What do you think you’re doing?” she shouted.

“I told you, you owe me.” he replied, reaching for her hand again.

Serena stepped away. “I don’t really feel like being around you after you lied to me!”

“You know just as well as I do that if I had been truthful from the start that I knew you were the Princess, you wouldn’t have given me a chance.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me! You didn’t even _try_ to tell me the truth; I had to figure it out myself before you admitted it!”

“Okay, I admit, lying to you wasn’t the best idea, but I didn’t do it with any intent to hurt you. Please, trust me.” Darien pleaded.

Serena thought of her conversation with Rei earlier. She had so strongly defended Darien in front of Rei and had said she understood his actions, but when he was standing right in front of her, the betrayal felt much more painful and recent. She didn’t know if she could trust him that easily again.

“I _can’t_. I just don’t know how to trust you anymore.” she said before walking away.

 

The morning after the fourth ball on the Moon, Kunzite was feeling a little lonely to say the least. He and the rest of the Shitennou had crashed at Darien’s place the night before since its location was the closest to the castle.

Wearing only a pair of pajama pants Kunzite got up from the couch to wake up the boys and make some breakfast. Nephrite could probably make a better meal but Kunzite wasn’t in the mood to convince him to make it. Kunzite had seen how much fun Nephrite had been having at the ball last night with Lita. They were like glue, stuck together all the time. Truthfully, Kunzite and the rest of the Shitennou were a little jealous of how well things were going with them. Rei was always giving Jadeite the cold shoulder, Ami and Zoisite seemed to get along fine but Zoisite always appeared worried after seeing her, and for Kunzite well, Mina was something just out of the question for him.

Of course, nothing was as bad as Darien’s situation, Serena had found out he had lied and now they all feared their mission would be over before it had even begun. If Darien couldn’t get close to Serena to convince her to make sure the Senate didn’t make a move on Earth, then all their hard work would be for nothing. All of this would be pointless if the Moon and Earth went to war.

While flipping eggs and bacon, Kunzite called out to Zoisite who had just emerged from the guest bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning like a bear. His long brown hair was a mess surrounding his head; he looked almost like the child he was at heart.

“Zoisite, are you doing anything today?” Kunzite asked hopefully. “I was thinking we could play ball, and get your mind off Ami and everything. You seemed a little worried yesterday after seeing her.”

Zoisite yawned again and shook his head as it dipped over his cereal. “Just worried about how things are going to go today.”

Kunzite shot him a confused look.   
“I asked her to go out with me today. I’m going to show her around town.” Zoisite smiled but Kunzite just frowned. “Sorry I can’t play ball with you today, try asking Nephrite!”

Nephrite happened to finally round the corner of the kitchen to sit next to Zoisite on one of the high chairs at the breakfast table. He’d been sleeping in the guest room as well, but the rest of the boys knew not to rush him to wake up in the morning, Nephrite was not a morning person to say the least.

“Hey, Nephrite, I have a lot of planning to do for Darien’s coronation, do you think you could help me out today? There are also a lot of army placements we have to figure out. Just because we’re not on Earth doesn’t mean we can neglect out duties.” Kunzite lectured but secretly hoping Nephrite would say yes to spend the day with him.

“You’re awfully talkative today, Kunzite. You alright?” Nephrite’s eyebrows furrowed as he took his bacon from Kunzite. Kunzite just shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, but I can’t. I have to clean my place up and then pick up Lita after lunch. She’s going to make me some of her delicious food tonight at my place.”

Kunzite’s hopes deflated but his mind caught on to something else. Without looking at Nephrite and trying to keep his voice calm he asked, “Are you picking her up from Mina’s place?”

“Where else would I pick her up? She’s staying there, remember?” Nephrite leaned forward.

“Just make sure Mina doesn’t recognize you. Go with your mask on if you have to.” Kunzite warned.

“Yes, I know. You don’t have to remind me. You just wanted to know what Mina’s up to, didn’t you?” Nephrite teased.

Kunzite didn’t answer. “What’s Jadeite doing?”

“I’m right here.” Jadeite replied, pushing his blond hair back with one hand and taking a plate of eggs and bacon from Kunzite as he sat down.

“So Jadeite, do you have any plans today?” Kunzite asked casually. Jadeite wouldn’t be his top choice of a companion throughout the day but at this point he was a little desperate.

“No I don’t actually.” he replied. “Did you want to do something, Kunzite?”

“That’s surprising. You couldn’t charm your way into getting a date with Rei?” Nephrite interrupted sarcastically.

“I don’t need to ask her for date. She’ll be begging me for one soon.” Jadeite shot back.

Kunzite heard a whispered ‘yeah, right’, but it was hidden behind Zoisite’s voice asking Jadeite, “Hey, speaking of dates. Can I borrow that red shirt of yours, Jadeite?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jadeite said after a moment. He seemed lost in thought.

“So, how about you help me out with some coronation planning today, Jadeite? I’ve got a lot to do and there’s less than two weeks left. And later, when we’re finished we could play some ball, how about it?” Kunzite asked hopefully. 

Jadeite snapped out of his daze. “You’re awfully talkative today, Kunzite. Are you alright?”

“I asked him the same thing.” Nephrite piped up.

“I’m fine.” Kunzite said firmly.

“Right...Well anyways, I don’t think I can anymore, Kunzite.” Jadeite replied.

Kunzite gave him a searing look as if asking, ‘why not?’

“There’s somewhere I’ve got to be.” Jadeite stuffed the rest of his breakfast down with a devilish smile, like he was up to something, and disappeared into Darien’s room.

Kunzite sighed and the boys looked at him with a strange regard. He seemed a little – _off_. Kunzite never spoke this much and he seemed very earnest on having some company that day. Maybe it had something to do with Mina...

“Where’s Darien? Is he still sleeping?” Kunzite asked in a last ditch effort to find someone to spend the day with. He threw down his spatula and trudged over to Darien’s master bedroom.

He pushed the door open to find Jadeite stuffing a bunch of clothes in an overnight bag. “What’re you doing?”

Jadeite looked up surprised to see Kunzite. “I told you. There’s somewhere I’ve got to be right now. I think I’ll be back by tomorrow, but if things go badly then maybe longer. I’ll definitely be back by the next ball, promise.” Jadeite flashed him a smile, as if it would reassure Kunzite, before escaping right past him, out the door to whatever place he was going to.

Kunzite sighed. It was as if they were trying to make him worry. He was scared to think of all their sweet mothers who would be very disappointed with him if he lost their sons.

He walked up to Darien’s bed to wake him up. He was hidden behind the thick comforter which Kunzite pulled back to find – _no Darien in sight_.

“Zoisite, Nephrite, get in here!” Kunzite called.

“What is it?” Zoisite asked once they had finally appeared at the door of Darien’s room.

“Where’s Darien?” Kunzite asked, completely confused and worried.

“Didn’t you know?” Nephrite asked.

Kunzite gave him a blank look.

“He never came home last night.”  

 

“I-I-I-I don’t know about this, Zoisite! Th-this is r-r-r-really n-not a good i-idea!” Ami was nearly shrieking in fright, though not very loudly in Zoisite’s opinion. Even when she was freaking out she was shy and quiet, he mentally applauded her consistency.

He had one hand firmly wrapped around her wrist and the other secure on her lower back, trying to push her forward, out of the little convenience store and in to the crowded marketplace.

“Nonsense! You can do this! You just have to be a little braver!” Zoisite reassured her, though his patience of niceties and sweet words of encouragement were failing after the last three hours of continuously labouring to get her outside in the crowd.

“B-b-but!” she exclaimed. Zoisite admired her bouncy short blue hair that fell in her dark blue eyes as she shook her head violently.

“No buts!” and with one great shove he got her out the door and onto the crowded street of the marketplace. Despite this achievement, Ami had somehow gotten his arms wrapped tightly around her, her back against his chest, and her head just under his chin, but he wasn’t complaining.

Ami’s eyes were glued shut and she refused to open them. “Come on, Ami! Open your eyes! It’s wonderful out here.”

Ami’s head shook under his chin, her hair tickling his neck. “I can’t. I can’t.”

Zoisite sighed. Maybe this was too fast. But he wasn’t giving up. “Hey, hey.” he inched his arms back and forced her to turn around to face him. Still her eyes were closed. “Hey, just open your eyes, okay? I’m standing right in front of you, holding on to you, so I just want you to open your eyes slowly and just look at me, and only me. Can you do that for me?”

Ami gave a noise of fright but nodded anyway. Zoisite waited as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Do you see me? Just look at me.”

“Okay.” Ami managed to get out blushing red. Zoisiste nearly laughed at how cutely she looked at him with an expression of fluster and embarrassment.

“Now, I want you to watch me and take three deep breaths with me, okay?” Zoisite said.

Ami nodded.

“One.” Zoisite breathed deeply and Ami followed. He pulled her a little closer.

“Two.” They repeated. His hand found hers.

“Three.” He turned her around slowly.

Ami nearly shrieked but she squeezed hard on his hand before a sound could come out.

Zoisite smiled despite the pain and said, “Let’s walk, shall we?”

Ami nodded mutely, finding comfort in Zoisite’s athlete’s grip on her hand. He led her gently past the market stands selling things from fruits to meats, and clothes to fortune telling. Ami stared in disbelief at all the people gathered in this place, packed so tightly together.

There were people squatting in their stands trying to make a sale, wiping the sweat off their brows from an honest day of work. Others were doing the buying but trying to barter a cheaper price, arguing with sellers with a wave of their arms or sweet talking them into submission with flash of a smile.  And then there were those who were enjoying the company of their family or a significant other, holding hands or chatting joyfully, enjoying the atmosphere and playing off each other’s humours. Lastly, of course, there were the little children who laughed and played, running around without a care after friends and foes, with the same perseverant smiles plastered large on their faces. Truly happy.

“See what you’re missing out on?” Zoisite whispered next to her ear. He stood close to her, right by her left shoulder. He leaned in to her ear again to say, “People might be scary at times, but when they’re with the people they care about, you can see some wonderful things.”

For eleven years of her life, Ami had been always been alone and had grown to like it that way, but she had never stopped to think of what the world outside her bubble was like, the world outside her curtains and caged walls.

Zoisite had shown it to her. Ami was in awe. Both of the people and of Zoisite.

Even though she felt like fainting, Ami held on. Maybe it was Zoisite’s reassuring grip or his insightful words, or maybe it was the feeling that he was right, that she’d been missing out on this, but she felt like with him by her side she could hold on just a bit longer to admire something she hadn’t stopped to before.

 

“You can choose from any of these dresses here.” the seamstress said. She flourished her right arm towards the multitude of wedding dresses hung up in a queue.

Rei regarded them with mixed emotions. The dresses were made of the softest silk fabric, in hues of white, cream, and pale yellow. Each had its own unique style to the neckline, hem, and bodice, but in truth, Rei couldn’t care less. The dresses were beautiful to behold, but the last thing she wanted to be doing in that moment was choosing a dress to be strapped in for when she would have to marry Kaidou. She hated the thought of him even touching her in one of these pure white dresses, tainting them with his hands, but there was nothing she could do with her father on the brink of locking her up for her behaviour. She only had less than two weeks left until the marriage; she did not want to spend her last bits of freedom locked in her room.

Rei shook her head at the seamstress. “I can’t pick. Just choose whichever one you like and I’ll try it on.” She turned away to the change-room before the woman could protest.

The maids in the change-room helped her out of her own red dress and after a long wait the seamstress finally arrived with a dress in hand.

“I was very hard pressed to find the perfect dress for you, Princess Mars, but luckily, your fiancée arrived just in time to pick this one!” the seamstress exclaimed happily.

Rei cringed at the word fiancée. Her father’s messenger had told her that Kaidou was coming but Rei and half-hoped and half-expected him to not show. She groaned despite the maids and seamstress watching. She wondered what the dress Kaidou had picked would look on her; probably sleazy, low-cut and revealing, just like everything his ex-fiancée used to wear.

Rei sighed and allowed the maids to help her into the dress and lace up the corset. The seamstress flitted around her pulling in seams and making sure everything fit perfectly. When she was done, Rei was in for a pleasant surprise at the fact that the dress was not revealing or sleazy at all. It was elegant to say the least. It wasn’t the typical big and bouncy wedding dresses with giant skirts. This one was slim and silk-made; it fit and flowed perfectly over every curve of Rei’s body, with long sleeves that hugged her arms and closed at the wrist. The bodice was a masterpiece of embroidery and beading, with petit crystal red roses woven in to the fabric.

“Shall we show your fiancée, Princess?” the seamstress smiled, ready to push open the curtains to the sitting room where Kaidou was waiting.

Rei was snapped out of the spell the dress put on her. She wouldn’t fall for any of Kaidou’s tricks. She nodded to the seamstress, who automatically pushed the curtains open with great force.

Rei was standing on the pedestal waiting to get over with Kaidou’s viper gaze and be out of the building in the next minute, but her words and her breath stuck in her throat when the man waiting in the sitting room wasn’t Kaidou. It was man with curly blond hair and blue eyes that gazed at her in the dress with a look of awe. _Jadeite._

“I thought the dress was pretty when I picked it, but I see that I was wrong. I have found something much more beautiful.” Jadeite smiled, his eyes still held that look of wonder.

Rei did not reply, instead she turned to the seamstress. “You said that my fiancée was here.”

The seamstress looked confused. “But Princess, he is here.” she gestured to Jadeite.

“Oh, don’t get angry with her, I was the one who said I was your fiancée.” Jadeite placated.

Rei’s hands involuntarily tightened on the skirt of her dress. She addressed the seamstress again. “Could you leave us alone for minute, please? You can find the next dress and get it ready for me. I’ll be done in a moment.”

The seamstress nodded without another word and left along with the group of maids. Rei noticed the whispers among the maids and the seamstress’s disapproving look.

“What are you doing here, Jadeite?” Rei ground out between her teeth.

“I thought I’d buy a tux for the next ball.” Jadeite shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

Rei stepped off the pedestal she was standing on, gathering the skirt of her dress in her hands before marching up to Jadeite. “Don’t be smart, Jadeite. You know what I mean, what are you doing here, on Mars, at my dress fitting?”

Jadeite’s smirk faltered but he deflected her gaze by pacing around the room towards the rack of dresses. “You know when I saw that dress, I instantly thought of you. It might’ve been the red roses; they strangely reminded me of you. I’m glad I was right in picking it, it looks stunning on you,” Jadeite looked down with a smile before giving her a gaze with his cerulean blue eyes that pierced through her, “though I have a feeling that if I put you in any dress at all, you’d still shine brighter than it.”

Rei felt an unconscious shiver run down her spine. “Leave your sweet talking to another girl, Jadeite. I’m not in the mood for games.”  
“I know. You hate games. It’s a good thing I’m not playing around.” Jadeite’s expression was hard.

“Jadeite, I don’t know what you’re doing here or why it is you’re here, but I’d really appreciate it if you would just leave. Kaidou is going to be here any moment and if he sees you then he’ll tell my father. Please leave.” Rei pointed at the door.

Jadeite made no sign of moving.

“Princess Mars, the next dress is ready to be tried on.” called the seamstress.

“Coming!” Rei called back. She stepped towards Jadeite, close enough to touch him. “Kaidou’s going to be here any moment. If you’re not gone when I’m back...” Rei trailed off and walked away to the change-room.

“Then what?” Jadeite gave her a serious look.

Rei shook her head. “Just go.”

Rei disappeared into the change-room. The maids were waiting with the next dress. A classic pure white dress with a large round skirt and overly decorated bodice.

“Don’t you have something more....more like this one?” Rei asked.

The seamstress gave her a displeased look. “I let you put that dress on because the man out there insisted it, but truthfully, it’s not a suitable wedding dress, Princess.”

“And why not?”

“Well, first off it’s not grand enough for a Princess’s wedding and the skirt doesn’t have enough volume to it. It more like a dress for a ball, a party or as just an evening dress, it’s not right for a wedding. Besides, even so the red roses on the bodice speak for themselves. White is a colour for purity and chastity but red is the colour of blood and of a tainted soul. It’s an ominous dress to be worn on one’s wedding day.”

Rei laughed bitterly. “I’ll take this dress. I don’t want to try on the next one. I’ll be wearing this dress for my wedding and that’s final. I expect you’ll have it ready for the wedding exactly as is, red roses and all.”

The seamstress gave Rei a scandalized look, but Rei just laughed. If she was going to get married to Kaidou then she might as well curse the wedding as well and in a dress she liked.

The maids helped her out of the dress and the seamstress took it away to sew the changes to fit Rei.

With a feeling of some kind of accomplishment or rebellion against both her father and Kaidou, Rei left the change-room and walked into the sitting room to find Jadeite still there.

“What are you still doing here? It’s not enough you came here and made a scene with the seamstress and the maids? One of them probably already tipped off my father for all I know! Do you plan to wait for Kaidou to make things worse for me?” Rei whispered yelled, afraid of the seamstress or of the maids discovering them again.

Rei’s neck snapped around at the sound of the door of the shop opening. With a sudden terror and without thinking, she shoved Jadeite and herself in one of the closets lining the wall, out of sight.

With Jadeite’s body pressed against hers in the tight space she listened for Kaidou’s voice. Jadeite’s smirk was still present as her regarded Rei who was feeling very uncomfortable. She shot him a glare.

He shuffled around a bit trying to find a place to put his long arms in the small space while Rei was pressed against his chest. Jadeite’s breath was calm and even against her neck while hers was short and nervous. Rei took a sharp breath when he laid a hand reassuringly on her back trying to calm her, but to her dismay it did the exact opposite. The touch of his hand on her back sent electric sparks through her body and her heart started to beat faster than ever.

“Princess Mars! Princess Mars! A message for you!” called the voice outside by the door.

_A messenger._ Rei let out a relieved breath. She shoved Jadeite off her, knocking him into the wall and knocking the smirk off his face as he groaned painfully. She jumped out of the closet and closed the door behind her, keeping Jadeite out of the messenger’s sight as she walked up to him.  
“Princess. My master Kaidou sends his apologies for not being able to attend the dress fitting. He says he is assured that you will look _ravishing_ in anything you wear.” The messenger boy blushed embarrassed. “He told me to relay his exact words, Princess, I apologize.”

“No need. I know Kaidou’s words when I hear them. Thank you.” Rei sighed as the messenger left.

She held her head in her hands when Jadeite emerged from the closet after realizing that the messenger had left. “If you’re this upset then why are you marrying him?” Jadeite asked tauntingly. The smirk on his face was omnipresent.

Rei pushed her raven locks out of her face in rage. “Why do you care? Why are you even here?”

“Why are you marrying that guy? Obviously, you hate him and he doesn’t seem like the nicest guy either. And besides, I thought you considered the whole male race to a bunch of liars, cheaters and monsters! You’re the last person I would believe who would want to get married to a guy like that. I thought you were better than this. I didn’t peg you for a hypocrite; preaching that men are the end and then marrying one you hate anyways.”

“You don’t know anything about me. Don’t act like you do.” Rei snapped.

“Okay maybe I don’t know everything about you, but I do know this. It’s eating you up inside to marry this guy, you told me yourself that you hate him. He cheated on you and now he’s back to claim you as a prize again. What will you achieve by marrying him?”

Rei stubbornly retorted, not listening to him. “You don’t know anything. I don’t have to explain myself to you or –”

“Don’t marry him.” Jadeite cut her off shaking his head. Rei could see that there was no joking or playing in his expression now. He was completely serious.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Rei seethed.

“Don’t marry him.”

“Is that why you came here? To tell me not to marry him?” Rei sneered.

Jadeite gave a frustrated sigh. “ _Don’t_ marry him.”

“I don’t have a choice.” Rei replied, turning away from him.

“Yes, you do. Don’t marry him.”

“No, I don’t. If I don’t marry him then my father will kill me.”

“Then leave! I’ll take you. We could go anywhere. You don’t have to stay here and listen to him.”

“You don’t understand; he’s my _father_. My father _always_ gets what he wants. And he’ll do anything to get it.  If I leave then I’ll have nowhere to go. This is my planet, my home. I’m their Princess. I can’t just leave. If I did, then I’d have to leave forever; I could never come back. I’d be all alone.” Rei blinked back tears of frustration.

“You don’t have to be alone.” Jadeite said quietly, almost like an afterthought or a reflex, something unconsciously said.

Rei disregarded that comment. “My father would hunt me down, no one disobeys him.” Rei stepped away from Jadeite. “I don’t even know why I’m having this conversation with you. Why do you even care?”

“Your father can be stopped. Just _don’t marry that guy_. Don’t make yourself unhappier than you already are.” Jadeite’s voice pleaded her.

Rei had had enough. “Stop deflecting my questions. _Why_ do you care? _Who_ are you to care?” Rei repeated. She didn’t understand what he was doing. She didn’t understand why this boy she met at a ball, one who she had repeatedly insulted, rejected and misunderstood, was here now, on her planet, at her dress fitting, asking her not to marry someone he didn’t even know.

Jadeite looked away. He walked up to her and stopped so close to her, so achingly close to her that he could touch her with the slightest movement of his hand. His voice was quiet and solemn. “I’m just the guy who wiped tears from your cheek while you slept, and hoped that I wouldn’t have to see them again.” his hand found its way to her cheek and his thumb stroked the skin right under her eye. “...but I guess I was wrong.” His hand dropped to his side.

Rei stared at him confused and distraught, unable to push him away while realizing with a jolt as she raised her hands to her cheeks that they were covered in tracks of salty tears. She shook her head. “Just leave Jadeite.”

“Don’t worry. I was planning to anyway.”

And he was gone, with the slamming of the shop door and the ring of the bell that hung over it. Rei stood there in the same spot, her cheek still burning from his touch.

 

“He’s going to be here any minute!” Lita exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, Lita. Everything’s going to be fine. You look amazing!” Mina reassured her.

Lita had been flitting around the house that morning getting ready for her date with Nephrite. Mina was sure she had tried on about nine different outfits, from summer dresses, to skirts, to elaborate tops. In the end she had settled on simple black halter dress that brought out her green eyes. Of course, she also wore her rose earrings, the scent surrounding her wherever she went.

“Artemis, how do you think I look?” Lita asked the white cat, bending down to pick him up.

“Do you need to ask? He’ll be head over heels for you when he sees you in that dress!” Artemis replied purring as Lita stroked his back.

At the sound of the doorbell, Lita assumed her freak-out mode again and hid in the other room, silently gesturing Mina to open the door.

Mina rolled her eyes and opened the door. Much to her surprise, Lita’s date was wearing his mask from the ball.

“Hello, I’m Lita’s friend, Mina.” Mina smiled.

“Yes, I know, she’s told me much about you.” he replied. “Where is she?” Mina looked at him skeptically. He seemed about as nervous as Lita had been, but something about the way he looked reminded her of someone...

“I’m here! Sorry for the wait, I was just getting my purse.” Lita smiled as she met them at the door. “Why are you wearing your mask?” Lita asked surprised.

He leaned close to her, “I thought you might like to take it off yourself.”

Lita blushed and abruptly turned to Mina. “Well, I guess we’ll be off then. I’ll see you tonight.”

“No, actually. I’m going to Earth, remember? To see Jenna.” Mina leaned towards Lita with a smile and whispered, “You can stay out as long as you like.”

Lita blushed again and grabbed her coat. “Nephrite, let’s go.” she said pushing him out the door. He looked hustled but did not say a word.

Mina’s eyebrows furrowed. _Nephrite? Was that his name?_ Mina hadn’t really paid attention to who exactly Lita had been involved with. She’d just assumed he was a normal guy from the balls. _It couldn’t possibly be...?_

“Have a safe trip, Mina.” Lita called on the way out.

Mina looked carefully at Lita’s date, now strongly noticing his long brown hair and brown eyes, but mostly the way he stood tall and straight, almost like a soldier or even a _general_. Just like _Kunzite._

Mina recovered slightly to say, “Yeah, have fun on your date with _Nephrite_ , Lita.”

Nephrite cast a careful glance at Mina at the sound of his name before leaving.

 

 

“No wonder he looked so familiar!” Mina exclaimed.

Artemis stared at her blankly. “What are you talking about, Mina?”

“That was Nephrite, Artemis. I was staring at him wondering why he looked so familiar, when I know exactly who he is. Even with that mask on there’s no way he could’ve fooled me.”

“Who is he, Mina?” Artemis asked impatiently.

“He’s one of Earthen Prince’s generals and also, a good friend of _Kunzite’s_.” Mina explained bitterly.

Mina felt like she’d been played. “Apparently, Kunzite has conveniently failed to mention that any of the rest of the generals have been attending the balls. And if two are attending...”

“...Then the other two are probably here as well.” Artemis finished.

“Exactly. Jadeite and Zoisite.”

“But, something doesn’t add up still. What are all four generals doing on the Moon? Let alone at the balls?” Artemis mused.

“From what I remember of the generals, the four of them hardly left Prince Endymion’s side.” Mina said.

 “Then does that mean the Prince is here as well?” Artemis asked.

A sense of creeping suspicion seized Mina and showed no sign of easing.

What was going on? Why was Nephrite going out with Lita? Was it all a coincidence or did he approach her on purpose?

Thinking about it now, every time Mina had been close to meeting Nephrite, Kunzite had been in her way. If she had met him sooner she would have known right away.

What if the generals were purposely getting close to the Senshi?

But then, Mina didn’t know if Rei, Ami or Serena had encountered any of them. All that she knew was that Prince Diamond was interested in Serena and he wasn’t a general or the Prince.

Rei and Ami’s love lives were a mystery to her. Mina silently cursed herself for disallowing Serena’s idea of them all meeting and telling them of their pasts. At least, if they had then maybe Mina would know if the other generals had gotten near them.

Still, the thing that bothered her most was the part Kunzite played in this scheme. 

Mina put her face in her hands in frustration.

“What’s wrong, Mina?” Artemis asked, pawing her leg as she sat down on her bed.

“I can’t believe this! I can’t believe he would do this!”

“Can’t believe who would?”

“Kunzite!” Mina shook her head, her anger rising and all rational thoughts flying out the window. “I’m going to go see him. I have to know what’s going on.”

“Mina, do you really think that’s the best idea?” Artemis put a paw on her leg as she moved to leave.

Mina paused to look at Artemis, remembering the awful things Kunzite had said at the ball the night before.

_From the moment I saw you at the first ball; I have been wishing that you weren’t here. That I wouldn’t have to see you again. I was glad when you left Earth. You were the last person I wanted on that planet with me._

She thought of what he said when she mentioned the promise ring. The promise ring that held so much meaning to her. 

_It has now become a promise, a hope, that I will never see you again._

Mina’s heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. The crushed feeling that she’d been carrying since the night before came back full force.

She’d been trying not to think about everything he said but she knew now that she couldn’t face him like this, not with all her pieces broken inside.

Mina fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. “Then what do I do now?”

Artemis climbed on the bed and lay on her stomach. “Go to Earth. Go see Jenna. You said she had something to tell you and you haven’t seen her in forever. Go catch up and don’t worry so much about it. I’m sure it’s all going to be fine. Besides, the generals are from Earth and Jenna knows them, maybe she has an idea of what’s going on, and what’s more I doubt there’s anything you could really do until the next ball.”

“Okay.” Mina nodded getting up to finish packing. She glanced at Artemis with a heavy heart. “I’m going to miss you, Artemis.”

“Hey, don’t say that, you’re not going to be gone that long, are you?” Artemis asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, Artemis.” Mina could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “I don’t think I really want to be here for the next ball. I don’t think I could handle seeing him again.” Mina busied herself with folding clothes. “Besides, I _know_ he doesn’t want to see me again. He even promised.”


	15. All That Matters

Ami woke up feeling groggy and a little dazed, but she was pleasantly surprised to feel the fresh breeze of the sea on her skin. She rubbed at her eyes and looked around. She was on the pearly sand by the beach, the waves lapping almost up to her outstretched feet. She lay on blanket over the sand that matched the same blue colour of the dress she was wearing.

All of this was beautiful, but when Ami looked behind her, her heart sped up and her breathing came in shorter breaths. The beach was _crowded_ with people. From families, to couples, to just kids running around. Suddenly, Ami couldn’t think, let alone breathe. Everything was overwhelming her and she felt like she’d faint. Finally, she turned back to look at the sparkling water in the sun. She remembered what Zoisite had said before at the market about taking three deep breaths.

It worked. Thinking of Zoisite’s omnipresent smile and his hands pressed with hers, calmed her until she could think a little more rationally.

_Where was Zoisite? What happened at the market? How did I get to the beach?_

 But Ami’s worries were put to rest when she noticed Zoisite walking towards her with two drinks in hand and a smile to go with them. He plopped down next to her while Ami just stared.

Zoisite laughed at her confused expression. “You fainted. At the market. We were walking around just fine and then suddenly you fainted. I thought you’d feel calmer here with all the water.”

Ami nodded understanding. “But why to this beach? It’s so crowded.” Ami said quietly, her eyes darting at the people around her.

“I brought you _because_ it’s crowded. I wasn’t going to stop just because you fainted.” Zoisite put a reassuring hand on hers. “Don’t worry. This time we’re just going to focus on being _around_ people rather than trying to _talk_ to them. At the market I think you freaked out because so many sellers were trying to talk to you.” Zoisite proceeded to pull Ami closer by the hand her held. “I remember you saying that one of things that scare you is the feeling of people watching you. We’re going to take a walk by the shoreline and people are going to see us, but you’re going to realize that they’re not watching you and even if they are, it doesn’t matter as long as you are having fun.” Zoisite said firmly. “With me, of course.”

Before Ami could reply, Zoisite bent over and he pulled her ballet flats off in one smooth motion and then his own running shoes. Ami gave him a puzzled look and Zoisite shrugged with a sheepish smile, “Walks on the beach are best done barefoot and partly in the water.”

Ami laughed.

He pulled her up with one hand and then laced his fingers with hers. Ami couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks. He kept her close as they walked, shoulders knocking and wind in their short hair.

Ami felt elated by the breeze, and the water and sand between her toes, but she still felt wary of the people sitting not far from them, looking out at the water or maybe even at her. She looked away with fright but Zoisite caught the motion and pulled her closer to whisper, “Remember, not matter how much it feels like they’re watching you or that they are judging you, _you_ get to choose whether it bothers you. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”    
 Ami regarded Zoisite with a mixture of awe and something indescribable, something that made her stomach flutter and her heart beat faster – in a good way, not like when she was afraid – something that made her want to pull him closer and never let go.

After much walking along the shoreline, the sky was growing darker, and Zoisite turned to her with a question that seemed to have been bothering him for a long time.

“What is it?” Ami asked.

“I was just wondering – I mean I’ve never asked, and I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it, but what made you start fearing being around people?” Zoisite asked carefully. Ami could tell he did not want to upset her by prying too far.

Ami sighed. “I don’t know exactly what, but I think it may have started when my father left.” Ami looked to the sky. “I remember the day because my mother and father had had a fight about something and my mother told me to stay in my room, but I peeked out the door anyways. They both looked upset, but I didn’t know what they were fighting about. I was just so young that none of it made sense to me. Finally I saw my father packing up his things. Just as I was about to run out of my room to stop him, he came in. He told me that he had to leave but that he would be back to see me soon. He said he would always love me.” Ami looked back at Zoisite, but she couldn’t meet his eyes, she settled instead for staring at his chest where her eyes levelled.

“I remember after he left, my mother did not cry, but I could see it in her eyes that it was killing her that he was gone. A few days passed, and my mother continued to appear nonchalant. Then a few weeks passed and still nothing. Then a few years and eventually, eleven years, and not once did he come back, not once did he try to find me or contact me.”

Ami felt like she might cry, she’d never told this whole story to anyone except Serena, but somehow being with Zoisite made her feel comfortable to let out everything that she was holding back. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

Ami wiped a tear off her face; she wanted to continue. “During those eleven years, my mother enforced her rules, and made sure I did things the way she wanted. At first, I did it to keep her happy because I thought if I didn’t she would finally break down about my father leaving.” Ami shook her head. “Sometimes, I can’t even believe my parents fell in love and got married. As I grew up, I realized just how different they are.” Ami pulled back from the hug and came to her conclusion. “I think maybe it was the fact that I started to enjoy the days I spent alone at home when my mother went off to work. I started to hate all the conversations I had with her about my future and how I had to become like her. I started to feel relieved every time I was left alone, because then I wouldn’t have her expectations to face and I could be missing my father without having to hide it. The time I spent alone started to feel like a reprieve, and ever since I’ve been too scared to leave it.” Ami wiped more tears and blew her nose with the handkerchief Zoisite handed her. She laughed a little hysterically before saying, “I must be crazy, right?”

Zoisite smiled, but this was one of his rare ones that she’d only ever seen him use with her. It was just a small quirk of his lips, just a tug at the corners. The kind of smile that made you feel like you were the only thing in the world that could make this person happy beyond belief. “You’re not crazy. You’re just human. And I love that.”

 

“What’s wrong? You’re awfully silent. You don’t like pasta?” Lita asked as she placed the pasta in the basket Nephrite had been holding for her as they walked through the marketplace shopping for ingredients for Lita to cook dinner at his house that night.

Nephrite snapped back into focus, realizing his mind had been trailing off, worrying whether Mina had caught him or not. Even after wearing his mask to pick up Lita like Kunzite had suggested, still she had recognized him. Nephrite was not keen on seeing Kunzite’s stone cold face when he told him Mina had recognized him, because if she did then it was only a matter of time before she figured out that all of the Shitennou were here on the Moon, and maybe even notice their plan to target the Senshi.

Though, being around Lita didn’t feel like a plan or a scheme. It never really did. Nephrite remembered volunteering to take Lita as his target, not because he wanted to use her as part of their plan but because he wanted to be near the girl he had met. He wanted to know more about her. And now that he had, he was just falling harder than he thought possible.

Nephrite finally answered Lita’s worried face. “It’s nothing. I love pasta! Actually, I’m pretty sure I’d love anything that you cooked for me.”

Lita laughed. “Even if I served you eyeballs or something really gross?”

Nephrite joked, “I happen to love eyeballs!” He tugged her hand. “But yes, even if.”

Lita turned to the things they’d bought so far. The basket was filled to the top. “Let’s see, we got the pasta, the tomatoes, the meat, and we also got the chocolate, the eggs, and the milk for the soufflé, and now we just need to get the ingredients for the dumplings and I think that’s it.”

The two of them continued through the marketplace as Lita found each of the things she needed and Nephrite insisted on paying for everything.

“You’ve got to stop doing that. I can pay for some of it, you know.” Lita said for the tenth time that day.

“I’m going to do it anyway. You’re cooking for me, so I think I should pay.” Nephrite smile pulling her away.

 

 

The walk to Nephrite’s house from the marketplace was short, but Lita was sure her heart was going to explode from nervousness. It wasn’t everyday that you went to the house of the guy you liked to cook for him. Especially when that guy lived _alone_. Not that Lita thought Nephrite would try something on her, he wasn’t that kind of guy, but she nervous all the same of spending so much time alone with him when all the time they’d had together before was around tons of other people at the balls. And on top of it all, she wanted dinner to perfect and her expectations were suffocating her.

They reached the door and Nephrite let go of her hand he’d been holding to pull out his key and unlock the door. He opened the door and ushered her in before locking the door behind him.

Lita walked in slowly, taking in the layout of the house. It was a one floor, modernly furnished cottage house with two bedrooms towards the back of the house, a living space by the entrance and then the kitchen and dining room were side-by-side overlooking the backyard door with view of the street and the marketplace in the distance. The wooden walls and the cozy fireplace made the house look very homely and relaxing.

“When did you get this place?” Lita asked. It didn’t seem like a house a normal twenty-one year old guy would have.

“It’s actually my family’s house, whenever we come to stay on the Moon, we stay here. My mother and my grandmother love it, so does my younger brother and sister.” Nephrite smiled sheepishly running a hand through his long brown hair.

Lita smiled, thinking of his siblings running around and his mother and grandmother cooking in the kitchen. Nephrite had mentioned before that his father had died when Nephrite was young, while on duty as a soldier, hence why Nephrite decided to become one too. He’d also talked about his family with much fondness. Imagining them in the house before made being in it alone with Nephrite just a little less daunting.

“Well, shall we get started?” Lita asked happily. Her worries from before were slowly fading. She had confidence in her cooking and she was glad to spend time with Nephrite.

“Of course.”

 

Rei had spent the walk home from the dress shop muttering insanely to herself and periodically cursing. She had stopped at the nearby pub for a drink or two, and so her walk home became just a little hazy around the edges, but nevertheless, it failed to help her push away the thoughts she refused to face.

Her father. Kaidou. And _Jadeite._

He was driving her insane. Everything he had said to her in the dress shop echoed in her mind, torturing her. He seemed to invade every thought she had and every hope of getting through the wedding without facing her father’s wrath.

_Don’t marry him._

Rei rubbed at her eyes. They were slightly red and a little puffy from crying and the hot summer air wasn’t helping. Every time she thought of the wedding now, Jadeite’s voice and his determined face appeared before her. _Don’t marry him_.

He was like a plague or virus, coursing through her veins and taking control. His words enraged her and she wanted to prove him wrong, that she could get through the wedding. But his words also made her doubt herself. Her resolve had been so strong. She had no choice but to marry Kaidou. There was no way out of it. She’d thought of everything. Each scenario ended with her father and Kaidou destroying her life. She wouldn’t put it past them to lock her up forever for disobeying them. Jadeite made her doubt that she could still sell her hand in marriage to save her life. He made her waver and wonder whether there was a way out.

_Then leave! I’ll take you. We could go anywhere. You don’t have to stay here and listen to him._

Leaving seemed like such sweet reprieve, but she knew that her father would find her. Jadeite offers meant nothing against her father. If she left now, she could never come back to Mars. She could never come back to her mother’s home. She would be all alone.

_You don’t have to be alone._

Rei shook off Jadeite’s voice and ran the rest of the way home, trying her best to sober up before reaching home.

She arrived late in the evening. The guards opened the iron gates for her and her handmaid met her at the door.

“Princess Mars! Why have you come so late?” The handmaid exclaimed with worry, as she scurried over to Rei.

“I was at the dress shop.”

“You can’t have been at the dress shop all this time.” The handmaid stepped closer to Rei, leaning towards her. She put her nose out and took a great sniff. “You’ve been drinking! Oh, if your father finds out! Hurry now and get in the shower!”

“Hold on a second! How would my father find out? Isn’t he still on the business trip?” Rei inquired.

The handmaid shifted between both feet. “He’s back early, Princess! And there’s a guest here for him too! Now, please get in the shower and be out quick to see them!”

Rei threw back her raven hair in frustration. _A guest? At this time?_

She nodded to her handmaid and did what she told her. If there was one thing her handmaid knew, it was that Rei’s father did not like to be kept waiting.

Rei got out of the shower in record time and came down the stairs from the east wing of the castle where her room was. Her hair was still wet so it hung in locks around her face as she reached her father’s study where he was speaking to the guest.

Rei heard voices in the study, laughing. _Great,_ she thought, _another man like my father._

She knocked on the door. “Come in.” her father called.

Rei pushed the door open and her hair fell in her eyes. She pushed it back just as she heard her father say. “I’d like you to meet my daughter, Rei.” Her father addressed her now. “Rei. Meet _Jadeite_.”  
Rei’s head whipped up to stare at the not-so-stranger before her, his blond hair, striking blue eyes, and trademark smirk were all present, haunting her like a bad dream.

“Hello, Rei.” Jadeite winked so only she could see. He then turned to her father. “Sir, I have to say I’ve met your daughter at the Moon Princess’s balls before.” Jadeite smiled.

“You have?” Rei’s father turned to her with a displeased look. “Why didn’t you mention that you’d met Jadeite?”

“I didn’t think it was of that much importance.” Rei stated carefully, still trying to make out the situation. _What was Jadeite doing here? With her father nonetheless?_ “May I ask how you know each other, Father?” Rei struggled to keep the contempt out of the word _father_ in front of Jadeite.

“Sir, it’s not her fault, I never told her of my father.” Jadeite said. He seemed to be enjoying himself very much as he watched her squirm.

“Your father?” Rei asked confused beyond belief. “Who in the world is your father?”

“Rei. Show some respect.” her father disciplined. “Jadeite is the son of the most successful and wealthy businessman on Earth, Mr. Asami.”

Rei’s fingers curled into fists. If she didn’t hate him already, then she did now.

Rei’s father continued. “Jadeite’s here for some business for the next week. I called you here to tell you that I’ve offered to let him stay with us. I hope you’ll be welcoming to our guest.” 

 

“And you’re sure this will work better than the other two tonics you’ve sold me?” Sophie demanded the man behind the counter. She stood in the village’s only apothecary shop full of herbs and roots, which were used to make medicines, salves and tonics.

“That’s whut I told yeh!” yelled the old man. “Yeh goin’ take it or leave it?”

Sophie sighed. “I’ll take it. You said it’s the same price as the previous one?”

“Nah, I’ll give it ta yeh cheaper and fer a bigger bottle too, since yeh’re my reg’lar customer.” the old man gave her a holey smile with half his teeth missing.

“That’s unlike you. Last time I practically had to battle you to give me the tonic for that price.” Sophie said skeptically.

“When someone offers yeh a cheaper price yeh jus’ take it, yeh dun’t ask dem questions!” screeched the old man. He got out his broom ready to come after her.

Sophie laughed at crouched old man and tossed the money on the counter before grabbing the large bottle on her way out. “Thanks, old man!”

“Yeah, yeah! Yeh jus’ get yer mother ta drink it erry night, yeh hear meh?” the old man called thrusting his broom in the air.

Sophie walked down the quiet street at twilight with a small bounce in her step. She’d had the whole day off after the fifth ball at the castle and she’d gotten her pay early which meant she had just enough extra money to buy her mother the tonic. Sophie was young but she could feel it in her bones, this one was going to work, and her mother was going to be perfectly fine. _She had to be._

Sophie didn’t think she could survive without her mother with her too. She didn’t think she could look after her three little siblings all alone, not while supporting them financially. She had never thought of her family as a burden, they were all she had. If she lost her mother...

Sophie remembered the day her world and her life had very perfectly fallen to pieces. It was a cloudy day in their old home. A bigger home than the one now, with large windows and lots of sunlight, but that day the sun was completely blocked out, shrouding the whole house in a gray haze.

It was three years ago just after Sammy was born. Sophie had been watching the kids at home. Her mother had arrived with an empty look in her eyes and was soaked to the bone. Sophie couldn’t forget the way her mother trembled as she held her youngest child in her arms and told Sophie that her father had died. He was a soldier, she had said. He died in honour while on duty on another planet. But that was all she knew because they had never found his body or the bodies of the soldiers that had gone with him.

Not long after that, the money her father had left for them was running out, so they moved houses. But by that time her mother’s illness had appeared, taking their family’s joy and happiness with it.

 Sophie wasn’t sure how she was able to hold on this long. Maybe it was her mother’s undying faith in her, or maybe it was the belief that her father was always watching over her even when he wasn’t here.

Sophie halted her stroll home for a moment. She could’ve sworn she heard something behind her. The rustling of feet and the brush of something against the walls of the apothecary. She turned around slowly but found no one following her. It must’ve been in her head or a trick of her ears, she was just too excited to give her mother the medicine.

“If only you could see me now, Daddy. I wonder if you would be proud...” Sophie spoke aloud, looking up to the sky at the stars he had loved just as much as she did.

Sophie sighed knowing she wouldn’t receive a reply. She sauntered off with the bottle hugged against her body.

A man with sandy coloured hair emerged from behind the apothecary. He watched Sophie from behind before whispering to himself, “I am.”

He turned away from the sight that nearly brought him to tears and entered the apothecary.

The old man at the counter called out expecting Sophie again, “If yeh came back fer more, yeh ain’t havin’ any!”

“It’s me.” the man spoke.

The old man raised his head and screwed his eyes up to look at the man before him. He nodded in acknowledgement. “I did whut yeh asked o’ meh. I gave ‘er dat tonic yeh brought meh and fer a cheap price too!”

“Thank you. I’m leaving more medicines here. I hope you can sell them to her when she comes back again.” The man said as he placed them on the counter in front of the old man. “And for a cheap price.”

The old man grunted his consent. He then looked at the man with a curious gaze. “Whut ‘re yeh doin’ this fer? Why yeh helpin’ dat gurl?”

The man with the sandy coloured hair just smiled. “Just get them to her, okay?” he said, before walking out the door.

 

“You brought me to a club?” Ami asked incredulously.

Zoisite caught her before she could run away. “Hey, hey. You promised that you’d trust me tonight and go wherever I asked. No going back now.”

“But...” Ami began, sighing she nodded her head and followed close behind Zoisite as he held her by the hand and led her inside.

The place was filled with pounding music and countless people were packed inside. Zoisite shoved his way through and Ami clutched helplessly on to his arm. He led them to the far side of the club where there were less people and more light next to the bar.

“Zoi, what are we doing h-here?” Ami asked feebly.

Zoisite did not answer but instead let go of her hand and spun her around to face away from him. She stared at the multitude of gyrating bodies before her and for a moment feared that Zoisite intended to push her into the crowd. To her relief, instead of thrusting her forward he pulled her into his chest and put his arms around her waist, settling his head between her shoulder and neck, sufficiently succeeding in taking all of Ami’s breath away and rendering her motionless.

She could not see his expression but she could feel his mouth pull up at the corner against her skin as he smiled. “I thought maybe you needed practice being near other people and to have some fun at the same time.”

Ami tried to make her voice steady despite his distracting body wrapped around her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, let’s dance.” Zoisite let go of the embrace and pulled her onto the dance floor, still apart from the rest of the crowd, he created a sort of bubble just for the two of them.

Ami remembered the first time she danced with Zoisite. Behind the curtains. In their own space with no one around. No one to see or watch her.

This time was different not only because of where they were and the people around them, but because Zoisite was not being slow and careful, he was dancing, jumping, and spinning her around. He pulled her close and made her feel the beat where she had never before. Ami didn’t know what music it was or whether she even liked it, but with Zoisite she learned to enjoy it, letting go and moving her body in any way she wanted.

In that moment, the eyes of the people around her didn’t bother her; she didn’t know them, and they weren’t watching her. Each person here was just enjoying themselves the best they could and Ami couldn’t seem to focus on anything but Zoisite and his radiant smile. This smile was all white teeth and pulled back lips, creases by the corners of his eyes and a look of immeasurable happiness in his eyes.

Their night ended with the both of them exhilarated by all the dancing and music, their moods playing off of each other’s. Ami couldn’t remember a time before that she’d had this much fun.

The two of them set off on a late night walk down the street. It was quiet except for the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement of the road and the sound of their breathing, calmly in sync just like their steps as they walked hand in hand.

“Did you have fun today?” Zoisite asked her, stopping her under one of the lamplights, wanting to see her face clearly when he asked this.

Ami looked at him with awe before repeating incredulously. “Did I have fun?” Ami looked at him like he was crazy. She pulled his hands to herself and tried to describe the way she felt when the words weren’t coming out. “I...You made me see a world today that I’ve never experienced before. A world that I had never stopped to see, one that I’d never taken the care to get to know.” Ami paused thinking back to before she met Zoisite. “I was so content with my little world inside my rooms, behind curtains, inside my books, and inside my head. I always assumed that I was better off by myself. I believed that if I was alone, I could never be hurt by anyone. I _convinced_ myself that I could be happy alone. But... I never realized that while I feared people I was also missing out in how great it feels to be around them. Feeling the emotion and the energy of the people around me; their happiness, their misery, their passion, their excitement, you showed me how.” Ami hesitated; she braved forward and put a hand up to Zoisite’s face to push back a strand of his long light brown hair. She looked him in the eyes, she marvelled at his bright green eyes that held pinpricks of gold in them under the streetlight. “I never realized how lonely I was until I met you. But when I’m with you I don’t feel like that. I feel like I can _breathe_. I feel happy, and that’s something I realize I never was before.”  
Ami laughed embarrassed of her speech while dropping her hand from his face. “So...in conclusion, I’m thankful for everything –”

Ami was cut off abruptly by Zoisite grabbing her falling hand and dipping his head down to meet her lips with his. Ami’s breath caught and for a moment she stood motionless with her eyes wide open. Zoisite smiled against her lips and his arms found their way around her. Ami relaxed under his embrace and his smile, with her eyes fluttering closed, she held on tight to his sleeve.

When Ami had first seen Zoisite he was like something out of a book, something unreal and beautiful.

But now, Ami knew him enough to know that every one of his smiles was as real as the next, that every inch of him was real to the top of his light brown hair to the bottom of his athlete’s shoes.     

Before he had seemed like every other person who had walked by her as if she was invisible. All her life she had wanted to remain as just that, invisible.

But Zoisite was the one who saw her even then. When she was trying so hard to blend into the background and hide, he was trying his best to pull her out and keep her by his side. He held her hand and gave her strength, and now he kissed her like she was _all_ that mattered.

 

“Stop staring, you’re going to burn a hole through me.” Lita teased as she put the final touches on the food.

Nephrite had been watching her closely the whole time she cooked. His eyes seemed to follow her endlessly wherever she went. They’d talked about every possible subject on their minds as she cooked and now all that was left was to eat dinner.

Lita was facing the stove where she was stirring the last bit of the pasta, when suddenly she felt something behind her and she saw Nephrite’s hands on either side of her on the counter, trapping her between his chest and the counter. “W-what are you doing?” Lita attempted laughing it off.

Nephrite’s breath was right next to her ear when he replied, “I just wanted to watch you cook up close.”

Lita turned red. She put down the stirring spoon she was holding and tried to push past his right arm to get to the dumplings. “I have to finish the –”

She was cut off when he trapped her again but this time she was facing him from her attempt to escape. He leaned forward and Lita noticed their height difference with a jolt. She’d always been the tallest on Jupiter, it was one of the reasons people thought she was scary and intimidating. But here, between the counter and Nephrite, the top of her head only reached his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes.

“I have a question I have to ask you.” Nephrite began.

“W-what is it?” Lita asked still unsure what he was up to.

 “Is dinner ready?” Nephrite teased with a shrug.

Lita let out a breath. She gave a laugh and shoved him away, and this time he let. She finished the dumplings and brought the food to the table on the patio in the backyard for them to eat. It was a nice cool summer night. The sky was clear of clouds and full of stars.

Lita was about to move the last dish out onto the patio when she realized something. “Oh no!”

Nephrite, who was in the other room came running in with a look of panic. “What is it?!”

“I think I forgot to put the basil in the pasta!” she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Nephrite shoulders sagged in relief. “Don’t do that! You almost scared me, I thought something happened to you!”

“Oh, what am I going to do now! If you hadn’t distracted me before this wouldn’t have happened!” Lita rushed over to the pot of pasta and got out a spoon to taste it for the basil. She took a bite. Her face screwed up in concentration. “Nephrite, can you come here and taste some and tell me if you think it’s in there?” She held out a spoon of pasta in front of her.

Nephrite marched over to her. He gave her a look, “I distracted you?” Much to her surprise, he took the spoon from her hand, but instead of putting it in his mouth, he set it down.

“What are you doing now? I have to know if I put the basil in and I can’t tell right–”

She was cut off by Nephrite bending forward and kissing her. Lita gasped in surprise, his lips were soft unlike the rough skin on his hands and he put one to the back of her head, pressing his lips harder against hers until they opened for him. She felt the flick of his tongue and then it was over.

He pulled away and wiped his thumb against his bottom lip. He had a thoughtful look as he reached behind her. He pressed a box into her hands and said, “Yeah, you forgot the basil.”

Lita gave him an incredulous look while the corners of his mouth slowly quirked up in a smile. He laughed at her expression. “I think it’s time for dinner.”

Lita shook her head. Nephrite moved to go to the patio but Lita stopped him, slamming the box of basil on the counter next to her. She reached over to the chocolate soufflé with a spoon and took a taste.

Turning back to him, she stepped forward on her toes, placing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. She spoke against his mouth with a smile. “You should taste the soufflé first.”

 

Mina rapped on the door three times. Her dress was all soaked through. The summer rain was coming down in sheets, cold and unrelenting. Her hair stuck to her neck and her eyelashes held droplets of water that did not come from the rain.

The door finally opened to reveal a woman in white in her late twenties to early thirties. She was tall and regal-looking, with black hair that matched the dark space between planets and stars, and haunting grey eyes with pinpricks of purple in them.

Mina had feared those very eyes when coming here. Those eyes that were the same as _his_.

The woman rushed forward at the sight of Mina, ignoring the rain as she stepped outside. “Mina!” She pulled her along into the house, over the threshold that Mina couldn’t remember how many times she had passed over.

The woman looked Mina over with concern and worry written plain on her face. Despite her regal appearance that was much like her brother’s, this woman’s face was one that knew many smiles and many tears. “Are you alright? What were you doing in all that rain? Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming early? I would’ve picked you up in my carriage. Now look at you! You’re all wet! You’re going to catch a cold this way! Is this how you’ve been taking care of yourself without me while you’ve been on the Moon? Oh, I never should’ve let you leave, even if Kunzite –”

Mina cut her off before she could finish, with a tight hug. “I’ve missed you too, Jenna.”

Jenna gasped in surprise before wrapping her arms tightly around Mina. “Oh, I’ve missed you, my little girl.” They hugged in a mess of black and blonde hair, white and black dresses.

Mina pulled back to find her caretaker, her friend, her mother, with tears on her face but a smile to make up for it. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

Mina noticed the picture frame on the table behind Jenna. It held two pictures. The first was of a young boy with silver hair and a little girl with blonde hair in a sunny field of flowers, the little girl was smiling as she stared forward while the boy’s lips curved the slightest at the corners looking only at her.

“I’m glad I’m home too.” Mina replied.

Mina looked to the second picture now. It was very much the same, except the young boy and little girl were much older now and the picture had been taken at night underneath golden lanterns. Their pose was the same but the boy’s expression was slightly different; he still smiled but this time it held some sadness and pain. It was truly a heartbreaking gaze.

Suddenly, all thoughts fell from Mina’s mind at the sight of the picture. She could only think of the one question she’d wanted answered since she was six years old.

She clutched desperately onto Jenna’s shoulders. “Jenna, I know you have something to tell me, but I have a feeling it’s exactly what I’m about to ask you.”

Mina could see that she was right in Jenna’s eyes.

“You’re right.” Jenna admitted. She sighed. “All those years ago I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you, that this way was the best for us all, but I know now after seeing the two of you apart and seeing what it’s done to us as a family, I know I was wrong.”

Mina let out a nervous breath. She was so close. All these years of wondering would finally be over. She tried to ask what she wanted but all that came out was, “ _Why_?” Mina shook her head. “Why is he holding back from me? All these years, why is it that every time that I took a step towards him, he was always taking a step away?”

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen him truly happy. He carries this secret on his back like a weight ready to crush him,” Jenna regarded Mina with melancholy. “And it only gets heavier when he sees you. The way he cares for you is almost destructive. I once asked him why he wouldn’t tell you. Do you know what he told me?”

Mina shook her head. “What?”

“That the only thing he could do for you right now was to keep it a secret. That he valued every moment of your happiness that he could protect, much more than his own broken heart.”


	16. Avenging Angel

Rei pulled her arm back, taking comfort in the tension of the bow string. She aimed at the target that was some twenty-thirty feet from her position on the field behind her castle. Rei had always felt refreshed and calmer after shooting some targets to get out her stress or anger, but today, the red centres of the targets took the form of Jadeite’s face in her mind. She imagined each arrow painfully hitting him, but it made no improvement on her mood or how she felt.

“Imagining my face on that target?” Jadeite’s smooth voice came from behind her.

Rei did not let her surprise show on her face. Instead she pulled another arrow out of her quiver and set it in her bow, pulling the bow string back again, aiming for his head on the target. Much to her displeasure, she missed his head by an inch and the arrow implanted itself in the yellow ring of the target.

From behind her she could almost feel him smirking at her miss, but while she picked out another arrow with hands that trembled with anger, she was caught off guard when Jadeite stepped forward to stand right behind her. His arms found their way around her, and just as Rei was about to fling him off, she realized he was holding on to her hands alone. His breath came softly against her ear as he said, “You’re too tense. Loosen up and I’m sure you can hit me right between the eyes on that target.” He laughed before continuing. “Take a breath and pull back the arrow, Rei.” Rei’s stomach dropped to her feet. His words sounded hauntingly familiar. His grip was firm as he pulled her hand back with the arrow, “Good, now breathe out and release.”

Rei let go of the arrow and it launched forward, but she didn’t get the chance to see where it landed as she whirled around, her hand instinctively pulling an arrow out of her quiver and notching it in place in a matter of moments, aimed right at Jadeite’s heart.

“What did you say?” Rei accused him harshly; her voice was coarse and was barely coming out.

“I didn’t say anything.” Jadeite raised his arms up, still retaining his calm demeanor.

Rei thought back to his exact wording, _Good, now breathe out and release._ “You said the exact same words my mother used to say when she taught me archery.”

Jadeite’s lips parted slightly and his eyes held a look of surprise. His eyebrows drew down; they were a light brown compared to the blond of the hair on his head. “Used to?”

Rei didn’t let go down the arrow yet. It still remained aimed directly at his heart as she replied without thinking, as if on impulse to his question, “She died of illness when I was six years old.”

Jadeite’s arms came down from their defensive stance. “I’m sorry.”

Rei pulled the bow string back further. “No, you’re not.” she said bitterly.

“Yes, I am.” he said sincerely. He took a step forward. “Look, Rei, I know you’re angry that I just showed up like that last night, but let me explain –”

Rei cut him off. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. You’re obviously someone just like my father, hell you’re probably just like Kaidou past the surface. I never should’ve believed you. I loathe you so much right now that there’s nothing stopping me from shooting this arrow right through your heart.”

“Then why haven’t you shot me yet?” Jadeite challenged. He came closer until the point of the arrow was directly placed on his heart. “Shoot me. I’m not stopping you. If you don’t want to listen to me for just a second,” he stressed his words, “then I have nothing more to say. Go on, shoot me.”

Rei held her breath as she stared determinedly at his cerulean blue eyes. After a few moments she finally broke the gaze to shoot the arrow just past his ear into the mass of green behind him.

Through it all, Jadeite didn’t flinch once. Feeling defeated and exhausted, Rei turned away from him.  

“Hey,” Jadeite caught her wrist as she turned away. “Just listen to me.”

“What do you want with me Jadeite?” Rei asked helplessly.

“Just let me explain. I didn’t want to surprise you like that last night with your father.” Jadeite began.

“Then why did you? You’re obviously just like him, son of a big businessman and all. I’m sure you two will have lots of fun together.”

“Rei. I’m not like him. I’m like _you_. Don’t you understand?”

“No, I don’t. I have no idea why you’re here or what you’re trying to do!”

“Did you really think I would just leave you alone after seeing you at the dress fitting? I came there because I thought I could convince you to get out of this mess, but when you didn’t listen and after I left, I realized that I had to stay here to make sure you didn’t make the biggest mistake of your life.” Jadeite tried reaching out to her. Rei drew away from him. “I got on your father’s good side to make him let me stay here.”  
Jadeite looked at her expectantly. “What?” she demanded.

“Well, are you going to say anything?” his hands were laid out in front of him.

“What do you want me to say? That I’m glad you’re not a total copy of my father but that you’re just _acting_ like one to convince me out of something that isn’t even your _business_?” 

“No! That’s not what I’m trying to tell you!” Jadeite ran a frustrated hand through his golden locks. He regarded her with aggravation. “Would you at least stop glaring at me like that?”

Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Goodbye, Jadeite.”

“Wait.”

“Wait for what?” she yelled. “Honestly, I don’t know what you want with me! You show up here and try to convince me out of marrying Kaidou, but it has nothing to do with you! Why do you care whether I marry him or not? What’s making you feel like you need to get so involved that you’re staying at my home?” Rei didn’t wait for his answer or anything at all. She didn’t even bother picking up her things and just ran off back inside in the castle, not stopping until her reached her room where she could remain alone, away from Jadeite’s impossibly blue eyes, and their frustrating gaze.

 

“Which one do you think is better, Mama?” Serena held up the two dresses. One was a dark green satin dress with a bubble skirt and boning bodice. The other was a cream coloured dress with an overlay bodice and panel skirt.

“Well, I like the bubble skirt on the green one and its colour, but I like the overlay on the cream one.” Queen Serenity sighed from her bed where she lay propped against the headboard, her colour pale and her limbs thin. Her white blond hair was nearly transparent as she lifted a shaking arm to push it aside. “Truthfully, Serena, I don’t like either of them all that much.”

Serena paused in her spot in front of the mirror where she’d been holding the dresses up against her body to see how they would look on her. Her gaze found her mother’s in the reflection of the mirror. “Mama, you said yourself that you wanted to pick out my dress for my coronation, but you’ve turned down every dress I’ve shown you. I told you that I didn’t want to do this in the beginning. You’re not going anywhere, anytime soon, so I don’t have to worry about my coronation for a while.”

“Serena, we’ve been over this, my illness is bad enough as is, and I won’t be around much longer. I just...I just want to be able to do all these things for you before I’m gone.”

“I know, I know. It’s just...I’m terrified when you say things like that, when you act like you’re already gone. I’m just afraid, that’s all.” Serena looked away; her hands shook as she placed the dress back on the rack the maids had rolled in before. She made her way to her mother’s bed and sat down on the edge.

“Come closer.” Her mother beckoned, she barely had the strength to lift her hand and pull her over. Serena inched closer until she sat close enough to give her mother a hug. “You know, you remind me so much of myself when I was young, right before I took the throne. And I was just as frightened as you are. I was always doubting and being hard on myself, never accepting that I could do better than my mother before me.” She took Serena’s hands in hers, “For months, I followed all the things my mother had always done, trying to be exactly like her, to _rule_ like her. But I realized one day that even my mother made mistakes sometimes, that she wasn’t as perfect as I thought she was. But that was okay, because she was trying her best to do whatever she could at the time.” Queen Serenity’s eyes watered the slightest bit. “I won’t always be here to hold your hand and walk with you, but you will learn to walk on your own and you will shine much brighter than I did, I truly believe that.” Serena was crying unreservedly now. Her mother smiled and tilted Serena’s chin up with a finger. “So dry your eyes, my sweetheart. I promise you that the pain will be hard at first, but with time it’ll become just a bit more bearable.”   

 

“You’re awfully persistent. It’s getting on my nerves.” Rei declared to Jadeite as she sprinkled more seeds in the bird feeder. Her loyal ravens, Phobos and Deimos, came to her side and hung onto her wrists.

It’d been almost a week since their conversation on the archery field. Since then Jadeite had made it his mission to show up wherever she was and torture her with his presence. Sometimes he’d throw out a comment or two about how horrible her life would be after she got married, and sometimes he’d just stay silent, watching her. Truthfully, Rei preferred it when he was speaking because then at least she could deflect his words, but with his gaze, there was no running away from that.

“I wouldn’t have to be this persistent if you’d listen to me.” Jadeite finally spoke up.

“Listening to you would require caring about what you have to say. To me, you’re just annoying pest in my way.” Rei declared with a smug lift of her chin.

“A pest?”

“Yes, an annoying pest. That’s what I said.”

Jadeite took long strides forward and was directly in front of her in a moment, inches away. Phobos and Deimos flew away instantly as he approached. Rei was caught by surprise by their sudden absence, feeling exposed since her last line of defense against Jadeite was gone.

“If you think I’m such a pest, then why are you blushing?” Jadeite goaded.

She did not give him the satisfaction of putting her hands to her cheeks, and instead turned away from him on impulse, but Jadeite wasn’t having it. As soon as her back was facing him, he inched closer again and brought his lips to her ear, “And why is your heart beating so fast?”

Rei’s hands curled into fists and she whirled around. Jadeite stepped back with a smirk. “Admit it. Not only do you not want to marry him, but you also can’t stop thinking about me.”

Rei scoffed in response. “Then shall we discuss how you keep following me around? Is it because you’re bored? Or because _you_ can’t stop thinking about _me_?”

 Jadeite’s smirk faltered. “Shall we test that theory then?” He once again got close to her, but something about the way his face was no longer taunting and the way he was no longer smirking, made her pause. His gaze dropped as he leaned forward and for the shortest moment Rei was sure he was going to kiss her....

“Kaidou!” she exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” Jadeite drew back confused. He followed Rei’s eyes to find Kaidou a few metres away, watching them.

Rei watched the transition on Jadeite’s face. He went from serious and somehow sincere, to pulling on his smirk and a mask of unaffectedness. Rei had never realized this change before.

“Am I interrupting something?” Kaidou asked with a look that could kill.  

 Jadeite smirked. His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he replied. “Not at all. Rei was just telling me how _excited_ she is for the wedding. She’s practically _dying_ to marry you.”

“She was quite in love with me when we used to date.” Kaidou said, mirroring Jadeite’s smile.

“She _was_? Like in past tense? Well, I wonder about now. It’s a mystery what forced her back down that road again.” Jadeite egged him on further. “Speaking of people you used to date, how’s your ex-fiancée? How’s she taking the news that you’re still getting married?”  
Kaidou’s was seething. “I see my fiancée has talked about me often.”

Jadeite let out a laugh. “Oh trust me. There’s not a thing she hasn’t told me about you.”

“What did you say your name was?”

“I never said.”

Rei stepped in. The boys looked just about ready to throw a few punches. Looking at them now, Rei noticed the stark contrast between them. Despite their same height and similar figures, the two couldn’t be more different in terms of appearance. Kaidou was all black hair and dark features, while Jadeite was all blond hair and blazing blue eyes. Kaidou was regal in his own twisted way but Jadeite was sharp and scorching like an intense flame. Kaidou may have looked like a dark prince, but Jadeite was the avenging angel.

“Kaidou, this is my _father’s_ guest, Jadeite. The son of the famous businessman on Earth, Mr. Asami. He’s been staying with us.” Rei explained bitterly, glaring at Kaidou to silently tell him to behave.

But Kaidou and Jadeite both only had eyes for each other. “Then we must invite our _guest_ to our engagement party tomorrow night. Let him see what a great couple we are.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I can already tell what kind of couple you are. But I’ll be there.” Jadeite replied.

Kaidou nodded with disdain as he turned and walked away.

His receding footsteps were quiet crunches on the grass, Jadeite looked to Rei. “An engagement party, seriously?”

“Don’t be late.” Rei brushed back her hair. “And wear a suit.” She added an icy edge to her voice. “Maybe you can finally go buy that suit from the dress shop like you were planning to.”

 

“Why doesn’t the lovely couple open up the dance floor for us?”

Rei’s toes curled in her pointed black heels and her hands twisted on the napkin in her lap. Kaidou’s outstretched hand appeared in front of her. She had no choice but to take it despite the bloodcurdling feeling in her stomach.

She tried to keep her eyes on anything but him, on the tall ceiling of the red tent that took up most of the back fields of the castle for their outdoor engagement party. Yellow-white lights burned bright on the tops of the poles holding up the tent and on the centerpieces of the tables. The light reflecting off the red interior of the tent gave the whole atmosphere of the party a warm and burning glow against the chatting faces of the guests.

Kaidou led her to the middle of the tent space where the staff had cleared the floor of the tables just as other couples joined them on the dance floor. Just beforehand, there had been a polite dinner amongst the many people her father had invited to witness the valuable deal he had made by securing this engagement with Kaidou’s family. The party was winding down and now all she had to get through was the dance tonight.

Rei ignored the feeling of icicles on her body whenever Kaidou touched her. The band took them into a sluggish jazz song. Time seemed to tick by slower than usual, with Kaidou’s hands on her waist and his mouth near her ear. “I’m surprised you haven’t caused a fiasco yet.” he whispered while keeping a smile plastered on his face, displaying to the guests that he was having a great time with his fiancée.

“Who says I won’t later?” Rei shot back, equally guilty in keeping up the sham by appearing pleased as she swayed to the incredibly lethargic music.

Kaidou chuckled in that way that made Rei’s fingers curl in disgust. It was shades different from Jadeite’s own amused chuckle that liked to catch her off-guard and make her stop to take it in.

Rei’s eyes perused the crowd over Kaidou’s tall shoulder. He noticed her absence of mind and her searching eyes. “Looking for someone, are you?”

Her gaze flicked up to Kaidou. “Just trying to find the best exit for me to leave through once this song is over.”

“Oh, but we can’t have that. The lady of the party can’t leave before all her guests.”

“Right. I seem to have forgotten that you’re marrying me, and not yourself. My mistake.”

“No need to play dumb, Rei, I know you’re looking for that bastard from yesterday.” Kaidou leaned closer to her ear. “Though, I don’t see him around. I guess he doesn’t really care enough to come for you.”

Rei was ready to shove Kaidou away from her even with everyone watching them, but she was stopped by a voice behind her. “You can’t possibly be talking about me now, could you?”

Rei’s hand dropped from Kaidou’s shoulder as she turned around. Jadeite was dressed in an all black suit, his blond hair and blue eyes brilliant against the dark fabric. “Do you mind if I cut in for the next song?” Jadeite asked Kaidou with a polite quirk to his lips but with a contrastingly murderous gaze.

Kaidou’s hands dropped from her waist. “Not at all.” He turned away to join her father at their table, his face a mess of furrowed brows, angrily pursed lips, and flaring nostrils.

“He looks like an angry bull.” Rei muttered.

“I’m glad you finally admit that your fiancée means nothing more to you than a piece of cattle.” Jadeite held out his hand with an approving smile.

Rei laughed despite herself. Her insides seemed to unfurl and relax now that Kaidou was nowhere near her. She stared down blankly at Jadeite’s offering hand. After a moment, he dramatically threw his hand over his heart and gave her a look of mock-offense, “You’re not rejected my offer _again_ to dance with you, are you? It’d hardily look polite in front of all these guests.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up.” She set her hand in his grasp, taken in by his easy grace and the beat of the slow jam now playing, no longer tedious to listen to but relaxing and relieving.

Jadeite led her smoothly to the comfortable beat, away from the centre of the dance floor, swaying with the immeasurable elegance of his long limbs. The party was quieted now by the soft music, voices were hushed and everyone was lost in the moment, including Rei. “So, why are you late?”

“Been watching the door for me, huh?” Jadeite’s lips quirked into a maddening grin.

Rei tried to appear nonchalant. “Hardily, I just happened to notice that my father was missing his favourite guest.”

“But you still noticed. I bet you’ve been waiting for me to show up all night.” he teased.

“If we’re going to continue talking about how self-obsessed you are, I’d rather dance with the cattle.”

“Admit it, Rei. You were thrilled when I arrived to whisk you away from that jerk.”

“I think _thrilled_ is a bit of an exaggeration. Maybe _relieved_.” Rei admitted. Their voices hushed to a soft whisper.

Jadeite shook his head. “And yet you still can’t understand why I keep telling you not to marry him?”

Rei sighed. “Not this again, Jadeite. I’m tired of having this argument with you.” Her eyes found his with intensity. “Just for a minute here could we just not talk about me getting married?”

“Then what would you like to talk about, Princess?” Jadeite stressed the word princess with a teasing grin.

Rei laughed at his expression. She shook her head, her raven hair was trapped in an elaborate up-do, but strands hung loose around her forehead, getting in the way of her long eyelashes. “I don’t know. Anything.”

Rei’s eyes glanced at Jadeite for a moment and noticed a brief look of awe on his features, lips parted slightly open and the blue in his eyes nearly disappeared behind dilated pupils. But the moment he noticed her looking at him his grin and sharp gaze returned instantly as he replied, “Then shall we discuss how you are currently dying of excitement that you finally got to dance with me?”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?”

“I’ll admit,” Jadeite leaned in, “I felt something flutter when I saw you in that dress.” Rei looked down at her crimson red dress that hugged her curves and hung down to her ankles, a long slit split down the side of the dress from just above her knee, periodically revealing her left leg as she danced. The dress plunged at the back leaving it exposed, much like the one she had worn to one of the balls. Jadeite’s lips appeared next to her ear in the moment she was distracted, “It’s just missing one thing.”

Rei had not even noticed Jadeite’s hands leaving her waist and now they were pulling out the red pins that held her hair up, allowing her black locks to tumble down on to her shoulders and over her back, curling at the quickening pulse on her neck.

When Jadeite spoke again his voice was the faintest whisper against the skin on her neck just below her ear. “You are not meant to be tied down or trapped away. You were made to be free, just like your raven hair.”

Rei shuddered under his hovering lips. Her hands finally found their strength and she tried to push him away. Him and his catastrophically close lips.

Jadeite’s hands shifted back to her waist in an instant, not allowing her to step away, not allowing her to leave his embrace. “Jadeite –”

“Don’t speak. Just...” His voice shook. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you smile and when you laugh?”

Rei’s lips drew out into a small beam. “Save your sweet talk, Jadeite. But no. You haven’t. Because today is the first.”

“It shouldn’t be the last.” Jadeite’s left hand shifted to the back of her neck, to her cascading hair.

“You shouldn’t be doing this...” Rei began as he leaned forward. Her eyes were fluttering closed and everything had already faded away, except Jadeite.

“Doing what?” Jadeite whispered an inch from her lips.

Rei took in a shattering breath just as Jadeite’s parted lips reached hers, and she was no longer lost. She was finally found, sheltered in his embrace.

She had always believed that every one of Jadeite’s movements was elegantly harsh, and that he would kiss in the same manner; by crashing his lips against hers and consuming her completely. But he was so different in this moment from what she’d thought. His touch was as gentle as his previous words. His hands fluttered by her waist and were lost in her flowing hair. His lips tasted like the cinnamon wine from the party and she became drunk on his savour. He pressed against her with utmost care and tenderness, as if her were afraid he would break her.  

When his lips finally parted from hers she realized that her hands had been tightly locked onto his shirt and onto his neck. She was short of breath and she could feel her own heart beating recklessly against his. Her eyes slowly opened to find his, watching her with aching desire.

 Her mouth parted to speak, “I...” but she was cut off before she could begin by the sound of the microphone at the front of the tent. Her father’s voice filled the large tent with its booming bass. Jadeite’s arms dropped from their place on her body and fisted at his sides, Rei heard his muttered curses. Rei dropped her hands as well with a feeling of loss, like being ripped from something vitally important.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I hope everyone is having a great time. It seems that in these short moments we enjoy ourselves the most, as my future son-in-law has pointed out to me. And we were discussing how there is never any time to waste.” Her father’s voice felt like ice being thrown down her back. “And that’s why...we’ve decided to move the wedding up and have it tomorrow! There’s no need to waste time and keep this lovely couple unmarried a day longer.”

A cheer rose from the multitude of guests. A spotlight found its way to where Rei stood at the back of the tent, in seclusion, with Jadeite’s hands nowhere near her. Nor his lips.

Rei stood silently in place, her heart slowly splintering under the pressure, crumbling to dust at the bottom of her stomach. Her throat closed up and air was scarcely found in her lungs. Yet still, she turned her head up and plastered a smile on her face, playing the part of the pleased and ecstatic bride-to-be. There was nothing else to do. She stepped forward towards the front of the tent where the band waited with their instruments, and where her father and Kaidou waited with daggers hidden in their smiles. She knew in that moment from the victorious look in Kaidou’s eyes that he had seen her with Jadeite and he had made this announcement possible.

She should have felt angry but all she felt was defeat. Coursing through her veins like a suppressant, she took each step closer to her demise.

A hand closed around her wrist, bringing her to a halt. Jadeite’s blue eyes were pleading as he whispered to her despite the observing guests around them, “I _asking_ you this time. _Please can you not marry him?_ ”

Rei never thought her heart could shatter twice in the same minute. The kiss they had shared seemed like so long ago. She shook her head and pushed his hand away, walking away with uncertain steps. Maybe if he had added two words to that question, _for me. Please can you not marry him,_ for me _?_ Maybe then she wouldn’t have walked away.

Her footsteps were heavy but she felt nothing but the lack of Jadeite’s touch. She reached her father’s pleased face and Kaidou’s outstretched hand. She looked at it as if she were selling her soul to the devil before taking it anyway.

Her father exclaimed, throwing one large arm in the air. “Ladies and gentlemen, could we have another round of applause for –”

“Argh!” Kaidou’s sharp voice shouted out and Rei turned to catch the sight of him falling down, clutching his bloody jaw, Jadeite stood over him with a look of rage and relief.

Rei’s father’s voice came out in a panicked snarl. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jadeite gave a sarcastic bow to the guests. His voice was ice cold and piercingly irate, “Sorry for the violence everyone, but I’m afraid no one is getting married tomorrow. And Princess Mars definitely isn’t getting married to this piece of trash, not ever, so you may respectfully leave the premises.” Jadeite glared. “Now.”

“Jadeite!” Rei cried out, unable to choose between what she should do in that moment, and what she wanted to do, which was to grab Jadeite’s hand and run, run for her life. To run away from everything she’d ever been afraid of.

Her father descended upon her. His expression was of complete white hot anger. His hand wound back ready to strike her on the face. “This is all because you –”

The impact did not reach her face. Instead, Rei found herself facing Jadeite’s back, covered in his shadow, and watching the blood cracking from his split lip.

Her father’s expression turned into a mess of contracted features and reddening skin. “How dare you! –”  
Jadeite caught her father’s wrist as it moved to attempt hitting her again. Jadeite’s voice came out in a fierce growl. “I can sit by and let you hit me since I’m a stranger and I’ve caused you trouble, but I will not sit by and watch you hurt your own _daughter_.”

He let go of her father’s arm, flinging it away and in consequence flinging her father back many steps. Jadeite did not stop there and grabbed Rei’s arm. Without a word he pulled her out of the tent of shocked onlookers. She’d never seen him so determinedly angry; it was compellingly painful to watch.

Everything seemed to Rei to be happening to a different person. Not to her. She felt as if she were floating outside her body watching it all unfold around her. The angry faces of these three men in her life, and the stunned faces of the guests that watched them, haunted her even after she shut her eyes tightly closed.

But in spite of this, one thing was clear. Even if she didn’t look back even once at the two people she would never regret leaving, she couldn’t help feeling that there was no going back to the way things were before. There was no coming back to this place she had once called _home_.

_I’m sorry, Mom. I really am._

The rain was coming down hard in sheets. Mina hadn’t bothered with an umbrella. Her footsteps were soft against the grass. The air smelt of fresh flowers and of dying ones, both wet, and of recently overturned soil, and of incense. In the distance, there was a group of people all dressed in black and crowded around a large slab of marble that’d been recently placed there. The rain was washing over their weeping faces; despite the black umbrellas they struggled to keep in the air.   

The rain washed over Mina’s bare arms, the weather was warm and quite humid, yet she felt no temperature. She walked numbly between rows upon rows of headstones, trying to find the one Jenna had described of white granite with golden script. It stood at the end of line she’d been walking down, at the base of a hill, water streamed down the smooth stone and collected at its bottom.

It read: _Their love can never be decreased by distance for their only daughter, Mina._

Mina sunk to her knees on the wet grassy floor. Her golden locks were matted against her forehead by the water, getting in her eyes. Her eyes that were wide and red as endless tears flowed forth, mixing in with the cold summer night rain.

Jenna’s words echoed in her mind. _When I asked him why he wanted to keep the headstones here despite the fact that we sent their bodies to be buried on Venus, he replied that he needed something here to remind him._

_For the past eight years, not a day has gone by that he hasn’t visited those empty graves._

She sat down finally, drawing her knees under her chin, hugging her legs close, shuddering under the cold as the clouds above her rumbled. But her thoughts remained on these lifeless hunks of rock and the unbelievable words she’d heard.

_They never made it to see you that day. The day I told you they were coming to take you home. When you cried that they hadn’t arrived, I remember Kunzite telling you that they were never going to come. They were killed before his eyes and the guilt that he wasn’t able to protect them and that he wasn’t able to bring them to you, has eaten away at him since._

Mina’s nails unconsciously dug into her skin, trying to numb the pain, but it was no use. _Eight years_ had gone by where she had believed that her parents had never loved her, that they had abandoned her on Earth and never wanted to see her again. _Eight years_ had gone by and Kunzite had held onto his guilt for a murder that was not his fault, without reprieve, bottling it all inside, and _never once_ telling her the truth.

Kunzite’s eyes had always held a certain painful mystery to them, and now she finally knew the story.

She felt hundreds of emotions in those moments sitting in front of their grave. Anger. Regret. Grief. Sadness. Misery. Pain. Hurt. And pity.

Over the course of that week, Mina spent most of her time in front of their grave. Her mind was endlessly asking them silent questions, sending prayers into the sky, and hoping against hope for an answer she knew would never come.

_Mom. Dad. Can you hear me up there? Can you see my pain? You said you’d come to get me, but now you never will. How many broken promises will I have to witness?_

_Mom. Dad. I don’t know what I’m doing. I need my mom and dad right now, but you’re not here. I’ve always needed you and I always will._

_Mom. Dad. There’s someone I know who has done wrong, but he has never intended to. He has carried a weight that’s been crushing him for years, and he’s done it all to protect me. But I don’t know whether I can forgive him._

_Mom. Dad. That person I now realize has done nothing but lie to me. But I also realize he’s been lying to himself as well. He has kept his distance, tried to soften the blow that I would feel by driving me away, but I realize he’s only been hurting himself. He’s been in so much pain that I can’t even imagine. I just don’t know if he’ll ever be ready to let go of it._

_Mom. Dad. No one has meant more to me than he has and I think that’s why it hurts this much. But it hurts even more that I am the cause of his pain and of his guilt._

_Mom. Dad. I’m sorry. You have been my parents since the moment I was born and you always will be._

_But when you first left me here that day when I was only six years old, that person became my home. He became my family and my everything._

_And I need that person now. In my darkest hour he will always be the home I return to. Whether I can forgive him or not, right now I am choosing to be selfish._

 


	17. Of Something Nearly Forever

_ONE WEEK AGO – THE NIGHT OF THE FOURTH BALL_

_“I_ can’t _. I just don’t know how to trust you anymore.” she said before walking away._

Her slim figure was dark against the light streaming in from the ballroom. The train of her silver dress trailing dejectedly behind her, as if mirroring Serena’s own dipped head and plummeting heart.

Darien watched with a sinking feeling. He’d already done so much wrong by her, and he couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t do more in the future. She was right. How could she trust him now? But the thought of the few memories he’d regained haunted him; like a record player with the needle in the wrong place, he needed to set it right before he could stop the noise. He had to meet the girl from his dreams before he could finally wake up.

He wasn’t finished yet. He ran after her, his Blüchers slapping against the smooth marble floor, and his heart going out to the girl he couldn’t endure walking away. He snatched her waist because her hands were clasped by her heart, spinning her around to stop her from leaving.

“Then let me _show_ you how.” he said to her breathlessly. “You owe me a favour for the roses.” He let go of her now that he had caught her attention. “Please, just carry out my one request and if you still can’t trust me again after that...I’ll stop.” Darien searched for agreement in her eyes with a desperate raging hope.

She was silent. Mulling over his offer, and noticeably still hurt, but in her eyes he could see that she was not only curious but also trying her best to forgive him. “I’m not agreeing to anything, but what’s your request?”

“Leave the castle grounds with me.”

“Are you insane?” Serena said automatically, looking surprised at her own reaction afterwards.

“I know you’ve never left the castle grounds since you were six years old. I know that you’ve never been let out of your mother’s watchful eye and the guards’ protection all around you almost your whole life. I wanted to do this before, but you didn’t know that I knew you were the Princess.” Darien held her hand carefully. “Please, just let me show you the world outside these gates. Let me help you escape.”

Serena was stunned by his proposition and for a moment she really believed it possible, to just leave and not worry, to not be trapped in her own home even for just a moment. But her conscience kicked in. “I can’t. My mother would never allow it and I couldn’t do that to her. I couldn’t possibly go behind her back and disobey her, not while she’s so ill. It’s been hard on me these past years but I know she’s been keeping me here for my own good.”

“I’m not saying she isn’t, Serena. But I still think you deserve more than wandering these empty hallways and lonely fields for the rest of your life. I believe you deserve to be free.” He entwined his fingers with hers almost subconsciously. “At least for one night. What do you say?”

 

“You’ve disappointed me, Diamond.” said the rasping disembodied voice coming from the impermeable darkness that surrounded Diamond.

Each time Diamond had been summoned by Wiseman, he’d always faced his cloaked figure, unable to catch a glimpse of his face. Today, it was as if Wiseman was the very darkness between his fingers, clinching on to his skin and suffocating him. He didn’t know from what direction Wiseman’s severe voice was coming from, but he answered it nonetheless. “I’m sorry, I’ve failed you. Just give me another chance. I won’t rest until I bring this accursed kingdom to the ground.”

A discordant cackle resounded through the hollow room, bouncing off the walls and stone floor. “And you’ll do anything, to get your revenge?”

“Of course.”

The darkness thickened next to Diamond’s ear. It was barely a whisper but it sounded like a curse. “Then kill the Queen.”

Diamond’s blood suddenly ran cold. A chill came over his body, his muscles tensing and stiffening until he couldn’t move.

“What? You can’t do it, boy? Can’t kill the woman who ordered your brother’s death?” The voice goaded him on, circling around his head in the shadows.

“I...” Diamond’s voice wasn’t working. It came out as a guilty croak. He shouldn’t be hesitating, Wiseman was right. She had killed his brother, she didn’t deserve to live.

“Just say yes and I’ll give you the power to do it. To kill her without a trace of her body left in this world.” The voice enticed him. Before his eyes the shadows congregated, creating a dark image of the Queen’s dead body upon her lavish bed, a triumphant Diamond leaning over her. The next image it showed him, took his breath away.  Appearing before him was a coal black ghost of his brother, Saphir, close enough that if Diamond just reached out a hand, maybe he could touch him. His fingers passed through the phantom image, dispelling it. He felt as if he’d just run his fingers through ice.

Diamond looked away. His eyes focused on his cold hands, but as if out of a dream, he thought he saw and felt a rosy freckled hand twine its fingers with his. Diamond’s eyes flicked about the room, believing it to be another one of Wiseman’s tricks, but the darkness seemed to have settled back, away from Diamond. This apparition seemed to be something of his heart’s own creation, a quintessence of a memory. He turned back to the hand, looking up to find the face that went along with it, framed by unruly red locks, and with freckles dotting her nose, the image of Sophie came over him. Unlike the ghost of his brother, she appeared before him as a representation of light and colour, yet her lips wore a frown. Diamond’s mind seemed to silently ask her, _what’s wrong?_ But she didn’t answer before disappearing as the darkness came between them.

Wiseman’s ethereal voice came to him again, giving him his choice. “Will you kill her or not?”

“I...” Diamond’s eyes were trying to imprint the image of Sophie on the inside of his eyelids, but the figure just kept slipping away the more he leaned toward the darker parts of his heart.

“You’ve run out of chances, Diamond. I won’t make the same mistake twice. Your will has been wavering for a while now. I have no choice. I must take things into my own hands.”

Diamond turned in a slow circle trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. His fingers curled and the fine white hairs on his arms stood up on edge, sensing the danger to come. He didn’t know what Wiseman meant by taking things into his own hands, as far as Diamond knew and as the rumours went, Wiseman’s body wasn’t strong enough to withstand venturing outside of this summoning dimension and that was the reason he got people like Diamond to get things done. But Diamond didn’t care whether Wiseman was using him to do his dirty work, as long as he got his revenge. As long as he could say he brought down the people who murdered his brother. Without answering the question from before, and while pushing Sophie’s frown from his mind, he asked, “May I ask why you will not show yourself, Wiseman? Where is your body?”

Again, the cackling laugh. This time it seemed as if each cackle echoed from a different part of the room. The smoky darkness in the stone room suddenly gathered before Diamond again, piecing together in the air as a cloudy apparition, a ghost-like embodiment of black smoke and shadows that took on a cruel scarred face with spiny spiderlike fingers grasping out at Diamond’s heart, where the mark Wiseman had put there remained cut into his skin. The mark burned underneath Diamond’s shirt. “This is my truest form. I am strongest in the chaos of darkness.”

Diamond’s pulse beat rapidly at the smoky claws getting closer to his throat. He tried to remain still and calm. “And why would you need to be your strongest today?”

Diamond had never believed the shadowy fingers to be made of only air, but he was still fooled by their appearance when they shot out, digging deep into the muscle of his chest, right at the scorching mark that now blazed a chaotic red, as if flames were eating away at his skin. Diamond wasn’t sure whether he was screaming. He couldn’t feel anything but the blinding, crippling pain.

“If you will not do what I say, then I will have to take your will completely to get what I desire.” The caliginous face twisted in all the wrong places as it put out the words, still rasping, the words biting at Diamond’s eardrums. “You will no longer have a will of your own. Through you, I will kill _her_.”

The shadows receded from Diamond’s now-limp body as it fell to the ground. His whole person was a stark contrast to the darkness of the room, with his pale blue hair, ashen skin, and white shirt. The only colour in the room was the burning mark over his heart, the one that was now completed.

 

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Serena whisper-yelled. Her fingers were knotting in her cascading blond locks. She was jittery to say the least, ready to jump at the slightest noise or movement.

The thoroughbred chocolate brown horse they’d hijacked from the stables before sneaking to the gates did not help to calm her nerves. Darien had callously named the large mare, Bertha, for the time being. Bertha seemed to enjoy smelling Serena’s ear and chewing on her hair.  

Darien was barely paying either of them any attention, busy picking the lock on the servant’s entrance at the east gates of the castle grounds.

Serena had worked herself into a nervous panic attack, spouting words at the speed of light. He ignored her periodic outbursts of guilty confessions while he concentrated on the lock.

“When I was eight, I stole the maid’s key to my mother’s rooms and tried on her coronation robe and crown, dancing around in front of the mirror. When I was thirteen, my mother got me a tutor to teach me politics and governing skills, but I hated it so much that I eventually ran away to the kitchens and hid there while eating pastries for hours.” Her posture became looser the more she confessed. “When I was sixteen, I climbed to the roof of the castle and didn’t come down for a week while my mother was visiting towns around the kingdom to hear their grievances.”

Serena was more relaxed. She was nearly shouting into the sky now, airing out all her secrets to the world, and to Darien’s anxiety, possibly to the patrolling guards. He clamped a hand over her mouth, unable to do more as he focused on the lock.

The lock finally clicked with a thud. “Got it. Let’s go.” He pushed the gate open. It creaked from years of use and Darien hoped they hadn’t attracted any of the guards’ attentions. He turned back taking Bertha by the reins and carefully easing her through the small gate. Succeeding he looked around to realize that Serena was still inside the gates.

She stood frozen in spot. It wasn’t even a moment ago that she’d been making a racket screaming to the stars, looking more relieved than before, yet now she stood with her knees locked and her fingers bunched in the shimmery silk of her dress.

Darien stopped in the doorway, leaning to the side with his arms crossed, and gaze on her. “What now? Are you going to confess that you didn’t eat your vegetables for a week when you were five?” He mocked her impatiently. If they didn’t hurry they’d get caught any second now.

She shook her head. “Though I have done that before, that’s not it.”

“Then what is?”

“Darien, all those things I did without telling my mother, all the small rebellious acts I’d indulged in, not one of them has been trying to escape. Despite being locked up for eleven years, I’ve never _tried_ to leave.”

“And does that make you feel scared to leave now?”

To his surprise, Serena smiled looking up to the stars again. “No. It makes me feel _alive_. It makes me feel like for the first time in eleven years, I won’t have to climb to the roof, to be able to _breathe_.”

Darien uncrossed his arms and stumbled to take a step toward her, blinded by her euphoric smile. He smiled back and held out a hand. “We’ll make sure to fill those lungs right up while we’re gone.”He winked and Serena took a shuddering breath at his joke, laughing. She took his hand as they passed through the door with crashing finality.

 

 

“You want me to get on Bertha?” Serena asked incredulously. “No way. There’s no way! I’ve never ridden on a horse, ever!”

Darien looked at her with impatience. “There’s a first time for everything.”

He moved toward her and the horse, ready to pick her up and plant her on top. Serena frantically stepped away nearly screaming, “No! There is _not_ a first time for everything. There doesn’t have to be!” She whisper-shrieked some more, knowing that they’d get caught if she was any louder, even though Darien had ignored her protests and thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He proceeded to throw her on to the back of Bertha, who let out a sound when Serena desperately clawed at Bertha’s hair. He then hoisted himself up in front of her, taking Bertha’s reins in both hands.

“Arms.” he commanded.

Serena still had her eyes closed since mounting the horse. She didn’t understand at first.

“Put your arms around my waist, or you’ll fall off.” Darien warned.

Serena shook her head silently behind him. Darien smirked before pulling on Bertha’s reins and abruptly pulling her around, away from the castle. The sudden jolt sent Serena’s arms flinging out for her dear life, grabbing on to the back of his coat.

Darien sighed. “We don’t have much time before the guards notice you’re gone, Serena. I promise I won’t tease you about this afterwards, if you hold on properly.”

Serena didn’t dare look at the ground far below them, and she didn’t dare focus on the irregular movements of this living creature she was on. She tentatively unclasped her fingers from his suit jacket and leaned in to wrap them around his waist, ignoring the frantic beat of her heart. She could already feel his body shaking, his laughter resounding from the bottom of his stomach up to his mouth, and she could just imagine the infuriating smirk on his face.

Darien launched Bertha forward, faster than they would’ve been on foot or by carriage. They vaulted from the castle so fast that by the time Serena finally opened her eyes and looked back, it was barely a blimp on the horizon. Serena was left dazed, to think that the place she’d spent most of her life in, the place that was practically her whole world, couldn’t be more than a dot in the existence of the world beyond. She suddenly felt very small, as if her whole existence hardly meant anything to anyone in the world. She didn’t matter.

She was pulled from her gloomy thoughts, when Darien, as if sensing what she was feeling, lifted a hand from the reins and placed it over hers that lay pressed against his stomach. He gave them the smallest squeeze before returning his hand to its place. Serena took comfort in his touch. The rhythmic beat of Bertha’s hooves striking the ground seemed to beat in time with her heart. She leaned against Darien, closing her eyes against the biting wind, settling her cheek against his back, and holding on to him tighter than anything ever before.

 

 

“Where are we?” Serena asked.

Darien dismounted and held up a hand for her. She took it, swinging her right leg off the horse, dropping gracelessly to the ground. She found herself in the warm circle of his arms, sheltered against the cool night air.

“Where are we?” she repeated.

“Somewhere.” Darien replied. He changed his mind momentarily. “Anywhere. Everywhere.”

“Darien, where – ” she began.

He cut her off as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Does it matter _where_?”

Serena was surprised by the question. She had supposed so since she was leaving a place she’d been in for most of her life. She stared at their interlocked hands, a criss-cross of small rosy fingers and lean olive-toned ones, and found a different answer.

Darien smiled. He leaned just a little closer, to cover the distance of less than a few inches between them, one that felt like too much distance right now. His fingers brushed against the top of her cheek just under the fan of her eyelashes. Unlike their previous kisses, this was one soft and slow, not rushed or urgent with unspoken feelings, but merely deep and delving; offering the ones they already knew.

Darien led her away from Bertha, whom they’d left tied to a tree by some quality grass. Grabbing two apples from Bertha’s saddlebag in one hand, and holding on to Serena’s in the other, they walked down a coasting hill reaching the bottom of a valley where a small river flowed in the direction they’d come, under the light of a thousand stars.

They sat down on Darien’s suit coat that he’d laid on the ground, their hips touching, Serena’s legs stretched out forward, and Darien’s knees supporting his elbows. He handed her one of the apples and she bit into the ripe fruit, the only sounds for miles were of their own munching and of the slow trickle of water. The cool breeze brushed at the tops of the tall grass and at Serena’s bare shoulders. Darien scooted just a little closer when she shivered. They enjoyed the comfortable, easy silence that grew over them as they admired the way the stars reflected off the streaming water.

“Why didn’t you ever try?”

Serena’s eyebrows rose at the sudden question.

“Why didn’t you ever try to leave?” Darien asked.

Serena set down her apple core. She’d been holding onto it even though she’d finished ages ago. She’d always hung onto things for much longer than she ever needed to. “I never _tried_ to leave...because I never had a reason to.”

Darien’s eyebrows drew together, searching for what she meant.

“I never tried to leave because there was nowhere I needed to go. I never tried to leave because I knew there was no one waiting out here for me.” She looked at him directly. “And I was happy. As hard as that may be to believe. I was happy with my mother and my gardens and my mazes and my rooms and my maids. I didn’t _need_ anything more. I never _had_ anything more before. I never had any _one_ more.” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She turned her face to the sky, Darien heart ached when he saw the tears fall from the corners of her eyes down the sides of her temples disappearing in her pale golden locks. She spoke to the stars. “You can only _dream_ of what you don’t have, but it’s impossible to know how it feels before you do.”

“And that’s what freedom was to you?”

“No, that was _hope_.”

Darien watched this girl he’d always believed since the moment he met her, as the brightest and most hopeful person he’d known. Everywhere she went she always left behind a mark, as if passing on some of her luminescence to the people whose lives she’d touched. But the part that fascinated Darien most was that no matter how much light she gave out, she never burned any less bright. Sitting next to her now, on a thin suit coat, in the cool night air, by a river that just kept flowing, he could still see her light, even if she couldn’t.

After a moment, she continued. “I didn’t remember how to hope anymore after my father’s death. When my mother didn’t let me outside, it just didn’t bother me. I grew used to being by myself, to being alone, to not hoping for more.”

And then it was as if loads were falling off her shoulders, Darien could see her body lightening under the newfound liberty. She laughed, and the sound was like bells or like rushing water, a joyous sound that originated from the depths of her belly and filled the capacity of her heart. She finished with a giggle and looked at him pointedly, “I’d never hoped for anything more,” she said, her blue eyes filling with something like starlight and enchantment, “...until I met you.”

And this time, it was Serena who closed the distance. Darien was consumed in her flame of light. As if every time he touched her his body filled with more, until it was ready to burst at the cracks. He put a hand to the back of her neck, the piece of uncovered skin, supporting her as they laid down on the ground, not caring about grass stains on his crisp white shirt or on her comet like dress that trailed stardust and silver. Her brilliant locks pooled around her, and the dumplings on her head unravelled after the horse ride and the breeze, splaying across the grass.

Serena found coves in the planes of Darien’s face. In the indent just below his earlobe, in the dip at the corner of his eye, in the spaces between his knuckles, and in the slash of his jaw. Her lips found each spot with deliberate and unhurried kisses, trying to take in as much she could.

Darien likewise found the dip in her neck where her pulse thrashed fast and uncontrollable, matching his own pounding heartbeat. His lips found the space where her collarbone stood out and the skin and muscle next to it sank in.

They kissed each other like they had nothing more to hide, nothing more to say. Serena pulled Darien’s lips back to hers, remembering clearly that before he’d arrived in her life, she’d never wanted anything more.

 

After more kisses than they could count, Serena head laid against Darien’s chest, rising and falling to his breathing. She found solace in the way her heart had started to beat in time with his.

Their conversation had moved on to a lighter variety, Random musings of their minds, or whispers of sweet nothings into the sky.

“I wish I could pick a star out the sky and just put it in my pocket.”

“And what would you do with it?” Darien asked.

“I’d take it out whenever I needed reminding.”

“Of what?”

“Of something nearly forever.”

“Nearly forever?”

“Stars burn for more than millions and billions of years. All the while, a thousand times more people will just blink out of existence.” Serena drew a star with the tip of her forefinger over Darien’s heart. “But stars don’t live forever, they die like we do, they just get to see the world go on just little bit longer.” She smiled. “That’s why they’re things that last _nearly_ _forever_ to me.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“Not, if you have the right person.”

Darien stroked a hand down the golden strands of Serena’s hair. “Can I ask you something?”

Serena nodded into his chest.

“When you were sixteen, so only a year ago, why did you climb to the roof and not come down for a week? Was it because your mother had left you? You said that the only time you could breathe in eleven years was when you climbed up to there.” Darien asked.

Serena was surprised by the question. She hadn’t thought he’d been listening to her confessional rant before. “It wasn’t because she left me, or even because I was trapped and she wasn’t.” Serena looked thoughtful. “I guess it was because I wanted to see the kingdom that stretched out before me. I wanted to see for the first time, the place that I knew I had to rule one day.” She sighed. “I could breathe on that roof, because somehow up there amongst all that wind, it felt like some place from a dream or another world. For once, it didn’t feel like I was alone.

“When I was eight, I snuck into my mother’s room and tried on her crown because I wanted to know if it would fit me. I tried on her coronation robe because I wanted to know the weight of it on my shoulders.” she continued, propping herself up on her hands, “When I was thirteen, I ran away from my tutor because I was scared, terrified really, of the responsibility of what I would have to do in the future as Queen.” She sighed. “And now, I’ve run away with you, not only because I wanted to know how it felt to be hopeful and free again, but also because I’m afraid that when my mother is gone, I’ll be alone and I’ll have nothing left to do but to shatter under the pressure, unable to do anything without her.”

 

“Sophie! Did you find the candles?” called one of the maids that Sophie worked with.

The Queen was having a meeting with a few of the Senators in the dining hall. As usual, whenever any one of the Senators was visiting, she refused to use the silver crystal lights that typically hung around the castle. The same ones that covered the ceiling of the ballroom.

“I’ll go get them now! You go on ahead to the dining hall and get things ready! I’ll be there shortly!” Sophie called back as she hurried to the storage rooms for the candles.

She was searching the tall cabinets that filled one of the five storage rooms, but to no avail. Maybe the candles were in another room. She walked into the corridor to search the other storage rooms, when she turned to her left and noticed someone exiting the castle’s private apothecary.

“Diamond!” Sophie clamped a hand over her mouth, looking around to see if anyone heard her. At the moment the hallway was empty, but Sophie could hear footsteps rounding the corner. She ran to Diamond, grabbing his arm and pulling him into one of the storage rooms and closing the door lightly behind them.

The slow clicking of the maid’s shoes continued outside the door. She was probably looking for candles too in one of the storage rooms. It was only a matter of time before she came to this one.

Sophie whirled on Diamond, taking in his appearance. He was not dressed in his usual white attire but in a black collared shirt, his pale blue hair was pushed back from his forehead, unlike his usual messy fringe. “What are you doing here? Do you know what could’ve happened if you got caught lurking inside the castle without the Queen’s knowledge?” Sophie was angry, but mostly concerned. She didn’t know what she’d have done if he’d been caught. His whole plan would’ve fallen to pieces and he’d be punished for treason most likely.

“I have to leave.” he said coldly pushing her clutching arm off his.

Sophie stared at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me? I haven’t seen you days! You said you wanted me to forgive you for going to the balls behind my back, but then you disappeared like you didn’t care again!”

“Of course I care.” Diamond’s eyes blazed when he said this, but Sophie noticed a stiff quality about him. His posture was tense and rigid, which was strange since he was only around her. Around her he’d always be free and relaxed. His eyes dimmed again, in low light coming only from the small window at the top of the right wall, his eyes looked almost black. “But I have to leave now.” he repeated.

In a desperate attempt at keeping him there she said, “Wait. One of the maids is still out there. If you leave now, she’ll catch you. Let me go out first and lead her away from here.” She walked away him and the door, further into the room. “But first, I need to find those candles.” She searched through boxes and cabinets, while Diamond remained inflexibly at the door, watching her. She finally came upon the box of matches and candles in the far side of the room. She paused before picking them up. There was definitely something wrong with Diamond. He never acted like this around her, as if the whole room and the space between them were filled with dry ice. But these days, whenever something was different about him, the source of the change was always Wiseman’s control over him, and the power he was feeding him.

She picked up a box of matches, striking one against the side of the box. She lifted the lit match to one of the tall white candles. The small flame gave a circle of warm light over Sophie’s face.

She walked carefully while holding the lit candle toward Diamond. He regarded her with a cold calculating expression, as if trying to figure out what she was doing. She lifted the candle to his face, she’d been right. Diamond’s eyes which were usually a serene light purple, were now a swirling black. Without warning, she put out a hand pulling at the collar of his shirt and ripping it open. Diamond caught her wrist just a little too late; she’d already seen what she needed to. The light of the candle had revealed to her the raw red skin over his heart. The crawling black lines of the mark where finally completed. Diamond may not have known what the mark meant, but Sophie did. It was the Japanese kanji for _control_. Sophie sucked in a shattering breath. Wiseman had taken full control.

Suddenly this situation was making more sense. Wiseman was obviously using Diamond for something here. It explained his cold and stoic behaviour, and also, why Diamond didn’t seem to look at her like he used to. With love.

Sophie felt an unbearable guilt come over her. She should’ve stopped him sooner. She should’ve convinced Diamond to stop going to Wiseman for power. She should’ve been keeping better care of him. For months she’d cleaned the wounds on his chest, but she never stopped him from his wretched resolve. But she knew there was nothing she could’ve done. He wouldn’t listen to her. He was so wrapped up in his need for revenge that he hadn’t stopped to see what it was doing to him. It was moments like this that Sophie really wished she’d known Saphir better. Maybe then she would’ve understood Diamond’s pain more. Maybe then she could’ve have been his relief from the pain.

She should’ve been there to protect him.

The footsteps of the maid outside the door grew closer. There wasn’t any time left to figure out what to do with Diamond. For now she had to let leave, while she thought of a way to reverse the effects of the mark. But a sense of creeping fear took over her. She’d heard the whispers in the dark of Wiseman’s growing power. She couldn’t even imagine what kind of power she’d need to go against him, and to save Diamond.

Sophie grabbed the remaining candles and opened the door a crack to slip through. She greeted the other maid and led her away from Diamond, who still hid in the storage room. They walked off to the dining hall, giving Diamond his chance to escape, while Sophie’s heart beat painfully against her chest at the thought of all the things that’d just gone wrong.

 


	18. The Mistakes You've Made

_DAY OF THE FIFTH BALL – JUNE 30_

 

 “You’re not coming?” Darien asked, as he adjusted the white tie on his tuxedo.

“There too much left to do before we leave tomorrow.” Kunzite replied from behind him.

Darien dropped his hands from the tie. He and the Shitennou were leaving the Moon tomorrow and going back to Earth. Darien’s coronation was in month and the parliament had demanded that Darien be present for the month leading up to it to prepare for his rule. They’d only heard the news a week ago on the day after the fourth ball.

Darien watched Kunzite through the mirror. These past few days he’d been looking dimmer than usual. “Are you sure about this? Don’t you at least want to see Mina tonight?” Darien said, but he regretted the words when he saw the look on Kunzite’s face.

“It’s better if I don’t.”

“Kunzite, I know that you think it’s best if you push her away, but after all this time, have you ever thought that maybe you’re just making the both of you more miserable?” Darien prodded. Talking to Kunzite about Mina was like treading on broken glass, except you were the person watching in fear and Kunzite was the one willingly getting hurt. 

Kunzite shook his head. “I have no reason to see her.” He looked at Darien hard as if silently declaring that they would not speak further about this subject. He gathered up his things and said, “I’ve got a ton of work to do so I’ll be gone the rest of the day and then I’m going to crash at my house for the night. I’ll come to pick you guys up tomorrow morning.”

Darien ignored him and asked, “Isn’t it time to tell her the truth?”

Kunzite’s eyes took on a steely grey. Darien was approaching a subject that Kunzite had refused to talk about in almost a year.

“You keep using Adonis as an excuse to not tell her, but you and I both know there’s no way we’re going to find him anytime soon.” Darien did not back down from Kunzite’s gaze. His voice softened when he said, “You deserve to let go and she deserves to know, Kunzite.”

Kunzite lashed out. His deep voice was like a thunderclap when he was angry. “Stop.”

“Kunzite...” Darien said calmly.

Kunzite took a shuddering breath. The storm passed and his composure was back. He retorted unexpectedly, “Then what about Serena? Doesn’t she deserve to know the truth, Darien?”

Darien’s hands fisted. He turned away. Kunzite pressed on coolly. “Oh, so you can bring up my lying to Mina, but you can’t face the fact that you still haven’t told Serena that you’re Prince Endymion?”

Darien faced Kunzite. “I was going to tell her.”

“When? Last ball? When you were gone the whole night with her?”

“I admit. I’ve had a lot of chances. It’s just I couldn’t bring myself to say the words...to see the disappointment and hurt on her face.” Darien studied his hands, the ones that had held her dainty ones only a week ago. He’d taken her home that night and promised to see her today at the ball. “I’m going to tell her today.”

“You’d best. We’re leaving _tomorrow_ , Darien. You’ve got no time left.” Kunzite said sternly. He softened after a moment, “I know I’ve done wrong by Mina and that I’ve lied far too much to go back now. But don’t make the same mistakes I have, Darien. Tell her the truth before it hurts her even more.”

 

“No matter how sick I am, I am not letting you cancel the ball.” Queen Serenity lifted a shaking pale hand to stroke a lock of hair in front of Serena’s concerned face. Her gaze was stern as she said this.

The Queen lay in her bed under layers of thick woolen blankets to help break the fever that had crept on her a few days ago. Her skin was more sallow than before in the angles of her face, her eyes were dim and she barely had any energy anymore. Serena had been by her side the whole week, worrying constantly.

“But, Mama, I don’t want to out there to a ball in front of people when I want to be here with you. I’ll hardly enjoy it when you’re so sick.” Serena pleaded.

“Serena, we’ve talked about this all this week. My mind isn’t changing. Besides, I specially prepared this ball for you because it’s such an important day today.” Queen Serenity smiled.

“Mama, I told you not to do anything special for my birthday this year. It hardly feels right when you’re so ill.” Serena held on to her mother’s hands tightly.

“Serena, it wouldn’t be your birthday without some celebration! Come on, darling! Your birthday is your favourite day of the year! I don’t want that to be ruined because of my condition.” Her mother squeezed her hands back. “Promise me you’ll have fun today at the ball.”

“I’ll try for your sake, Mama, but you have to promise that tomorrow night you and I will have our own celebration in your room.”

“Whatever you like, sweetheart. I promise.” her mother smiled, “Now, go have fun at that ball. And remember that today’s the day that everyone takes off their masks, alright? You’ve had plenty of time getting to know people as a normal girl, now it’s time you let them know you for who you are.”

Serena smiled. The thought of taking off masks had seemed daunting to her before, but now that she and Darien had revealed themselves to each other, it hardly mattered anymore. “I know, Mama.  I actually think I may have found someone who already knows me for who I am.” Queen Serenity’s eyes widened with excitement. “But I’ll have to tell you after the ball, I’m late.” she teased. “I’ll see you later, Mama. Get some rest.”

Serena was almost out the door when her mother called out to her, “Serena!”

She turned around, her hand still holding the door open.

“Happy Birthday.” Queen Serenity smiled.

 

 “Come on, remember what you promised me?” Zoisite said as he tugged on Ami’s hand, trying to edge her out from behind the curtains.

Ami sighed. “I k-know. I promised I’d t-try, but isn’t this a bit t-too much too s-s-soon?”

Zoisite put his hands on her shoulders. Ami flinched at the sudden gesture, but at least now her flinches didn’t mean she wanted him to stop. “You can do this. You were amazing that day we went out! You walked with me in that crowded marketplace –”

“And then I fainted.” Ami cut in.

Zoisite continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “And you and I walked together along the shoreline at the beach in front of tons of people –”

“That’s only because you were distracting me the whole time.” she interrupted him again.

“Am I that distracting?” Zoisite teased with wink.

“Not the point!” Ami blushed.

Zoisite heaved a sigh. “The club. You danced! I’ve never seen you so relaxed in front of other people –”

“Those people were strangers!” Ami exclaimed.

“Ami!” Zoisite made her look him right in the eyes. There was no avoiding those bright green orbs of light. “Stop making excuses! You can do this, I believe in you. I always have.”

Ami regarded him carefully. He wanted her to dance with him. Not in the privacy and comfort of their place behind the curtains, but out _there_ , in the middle of the room, on the dance floor, in front of _everyone_. She was terrified, but she knew he was right. She had to try or she’d never get over this irrational fear of being in front of people. “A-a-alright.” His face lit up. She took some happiness in that at least. “Just don’t leave my side. I can’t do this without you.”

“I’ll be holding your hand the whole time.”

 

The ballroom was louder than usual. People shouting, yelping, whooping in surprise when the identities of their companions were revealed. Today was the day. It’d been announced half way through the ball that everyone would take off their masks. Obviously, this wasn’t a big deal to Lita and Nephrite since they’d seen each other without them already. To some guests at the ball, it was the same. They knew their friends’ identities without having to see their faces. But to others, they were stunned by whom they’d spent the past five weeks with; people they’d never bothered to get to know, or people they’d never considered. In some cases, they were enemies who were now forced to reconsider their opinions of each other, or best friends who never thought they’d feel that way towards one another.

But Lita knew that most of the whispers that went around the ballroom were curious rumblings about the identity of the Princess, and mostly, about her physical appearance. At the moment, Serena was nowhere to be found. Everyone knew that she’d been walking and talking and dancing among them the past weeks, but the gossip around the galaxy that carried to this room was of the ambiguity surrounding her. Most people knew that the Princess had never left the castle grounds for more than eleven years now. Lita knew that some of the talk on Jupiter was that maybe she was involved in an accident that deformed her face and therefore didn’t come out for fear of ridicule. Another theory, Mina had once told her, was that the people on Earth believed Queen Serenity to be a wicked woman who purposely locked her daughter away because she was more beautiful than her. 

Of course, there were also some less shallow people who theorized about the Princess’s personality and character, rather than her appearance. The speculations ranged from her being locked up for her mental insanity, to having a fear of people.

That thought drew Lita’s attention to the far wall where the heavy navy blue curtains hung. She was surprised to see Ami emerging from behind them with a tall boy with bright green eyes, who was leading her onto the dance floor, his hand clasped tightly around hers. It looked like Ami was making more progress with her fear after her date the week before.

 “So... did Mina say anything to you about me?” Nephrite cautiously asked Lita, interrupting her thoughts.

She was distracted as she watched two people on the dance floor. “Huh? What would Mina have to say about you?” She asked confused.

“Oh, ah, nothing. Nothing at all.” Nephrite mumbled looking away as he let out the breath he’d been holding in. He’d been acting like that all week, as if he had something to say but it never left the tip of his tongue.

Lita nodded absently. “Besides, Mina’s been gone all week. She hasn’t come back from Earth yet as far as I know. She’s missing out on everything today.”

Lita hadn’t heard from Mina all week, even though she said she’d write while she was gone. Lita worried whether something went wrong while she was on Earth. It wasn’t like her to completely skip out on the ball since she’d told Lita she’d be back in time for it.

Nephrite finally noticed Lita’s lack of attention towards him and looked out to the dance floor. “What are you looking at so intently?”

Lita smiled at him, and just shook her head. “Nothing.” She saw no reason to draw attention to Ami right now. She turned away with sly grin and grabbed a drink from a waiter’s tray.

“Lita, there’s something I should tell you.” Nephrite began. It looked as if the thoughts were just swirling in his head as he spoke.

Lita turned her gaze expectantly to him.

“Truthfully, the reason I came here to the balls –”

The sound of mocking laughter cut off both their focuses. She and Nephrite looked to where the sound originated. There was a pair of girls, a little too drunk from the cocktails and champagne, who were laughing hysterically at a couple on the dance floor.

 

“Hey, look! It’s that girl who always hides behind that stupid curtain! She’s dancing!” the tall brunette exclaimed.

Her friend beside her, a short girl with black hair and a red dress exclaimed, “Hey! I know who she is! She’s the high and mighty Consul’s daughter! The one who thinks she’s too good for the rest of us!” Ami recognized the girl as one of the senators’ daughters. “For my birthday party last year, my mother invited all the senators’ daughters to come and _her_ too, but she’s the only who rejected the invitation!”

Ami was shaking now. When Zoisite had brought her out to the dance floor things had been going quite smoothly...that is for the first few minutes. She’d held onto him tightly and focused on him, and everything seemed alright. But the spell was broken when she heard the girls.

“Hey, hey. Don’t listen to them.” Zoisite brought his hands to her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. His gaze was stern and solid, the only rock to hang on to amongst her storm of fear. “You can do this. I’m here with you.”

“Look at her she’s a mess!” called one of the girls.

Ami eyes became conscious of the people around her watching the fiasco. She could imagine how it looked, with Zoisite trying to help her to stop shaking. “I-I-I-I c-can’t d-do t-th-this.” Ami stuttered uncontrollably, it was as if she was overcome with a seizure. She clamped a hand over her mouth but her teeth chattered underneath it. She didn’t want Zoisite to see her this way, as a stuttering fool who couldn’t stop trembling in front of so many people. She felt like she was going to throw up or worse, faint. “I-I-I-I’m s-s-s-so-r-r-r-r-y.” And then she ran. Out of his embrace. Off the dance floor. And out the door.

 

 

Lita witnessed the scene in horror. She watched as the boy Ami had been dancing with ran out the door after her, having been abandoned on the dance floor.

The ballroom was a buzz. People were whispering behind gloved hands, pointing to where Ami had stood only a moment ago. By the edge of the dance floor, stood the two girls who’d started everything.

Lita clutched her glass in rage. She slammed it on the table behind her and marched over to the girls, all her thoughts flying out of her head. “Who do you think you are?” she yelled.

“Excuse me?” One of the girls gave her a dirty look. As if wondering what someone the likes of Lita, was doing talking to her.

Lita had no room in her mind to put out words. Her body reacted almost automatically. It was as if she were watching a movie, the actions completely unrelated to her. Her hand grabbed the girl’s arm and twisted it behind her. The tall brunette next to her screamed and pulled at Lita’s grip but Lita’s other hand whipped out to lock the girl’s neck under her arm.

“If you ever think you can do something like to anyone, let alone to one of my friends, then you’ll have to face me next time.” Lita threatened. She let go of them roughly, feeling disgusted. She only wondered how poor Ami was feeling.

She turned away from the girls ready to run after Ami and see how she was doing, when she came face-to-face with a stunned looking Nephrite.

Lita froze. In her rage she’d completely forgotten that Nephrite had been watching. The fact that he’d seen her on the verge of beating up that pair of feeble girls made her stomach turn. It was over. He was never going to want to see her again after that. Just like every one of her friends and all the boys back home. All too scared of her once they knew she could beat them up within a minute. She didn’t bother explaining herself to Nephrite. She was tired of acting around him, of not letting him see how she really was sometimes. She shook her head to herself, feeling stupid. She looked away as he tried to catch her gaze before running out the door after Ami, and not looking back.

 

 

Rei remembered her mother saying one summer night before she passed away, “Your father’s not a bad man, Rei.”

And Rei believed that to be true at the time. Her father wasn’t sweet or doting or lovable towards her in any way, but he wasn’t cruel. At least not in those days. With her mother by his side, he was the best version of himself. But what her mother said next is what surprised Rei the most. “But he’s not a _good_ man either.”

As a young girl she was naturally confused. She innocently asked, “Then why did you marry him, Mom?” trying to understand why her mother liked him enough to marry him, if he wasn’t a _good_ man as she said.

“Because he needed me... And I couldn’t take that away from him.”

Rei rubbed her eyes, the memory fading. She looked over at Jadeite who hadn’t said a word since they’d gotten in the spaceship to the Moon. Apparently, he’d been planning to leave that night, hence why the spaceship was ready on such short notice as soon as they fled the party. From Kaidou. And from her father.

Despite everything that had just happened in the last few hours, her mind couldn’t stop circling back to the moment at the party when Jadeite kissed her. She didn’t know what she’d been thinking then, getting caught up in the moment and letting him do that.

Jadeite finally spoke as they landed. There was a carriage waiting for them. They got in and he simply told her, “We’ll go back to my place. You can stay there for the time being.”

Rei raised an eyebrow at his nonchalant attitude. “Take me to the castle.”

“What?” He turned to her with confusion.

“Take me to the castle. I’ll ask the Princess if I can stay with her. I’ll be able to find her at the ball.”

“The ball’s probably over by now. Just stay at my place for the night.” Jadeite reasoned.

“Take me to the castle.”

“I’m not going to eat you or jump you, don’t worry.”

“That’s unlikely.”

“Which part?”

“Which do you think?” Rei shot back. They were staring at each other straight in the eyes, unwavering blue against frigid black. She was daring him to contradict the fact of what he’d done at the party.

 “Stop being stubborn.”

“I’m not.” Rei sustained.

Jadeite ran a hand through his blond locks, which were in an endearing sort of mess. His voice came across sharp and accusing. “Let me ask you something. Since the Princess is your friend, have you even told her about the wedding? About any of it? To any of your friends?”

Rei had no reply to that.

“Thought so. Just as always you think you’re strong enough to take on all the world’s evils, and you went storming to Mars for that wedding despite the fact that you never even confided in your friends.” Jadeite was shaking his head, as if he found her unbelievable and childish.

“I didn’t need to. I don’t need anyone’s help.”

“Yeah right.” Jadeite scoffed. “What would you have done if I hadn’t shown up at that party? Sold your soul and married that bastard?” He said it with all seriousness.

“I didn’t need your help.” Rei spat. “You had no right interfering. Because of you, I had to leave my home. Because of you I can _never_ go back there again.”

Jadeite was silent. Rei turned away. “Take me to the castle.”

“Stubborn as always, you obviously never needed my help to screw things up.” Jadeite muttered looking out the window. Rei was too tired to say anything more.

The rest of the ride was spent in cold and bitter silence. Rei felt worse now than she had at the engagement party when her father announced moving the wedding up. It hadn’t hurt her as much because she knew it was coming eventually. With Jadeite, any kind of pain she felt was sudden and unexpected, leaving her with more damage than she could handle.

 They reached the castle and Rei nearly jumped out of the suffocating carriage. She staggered when she noticed Jadeite getting out after her.

She gave him a pointed look. He just shrugged. “I’ve got to find someone as well.”

She didn’t buy it, but she saw no point in arguing further with him. They entered through the towering double doors of the main entrance. Jadeite seemed antsy, walking fast and then slowing down when she was too far behind. It looked like he had no intentions of going off on his own.

Her speculation was confirmed when they reached the ballroom. She started forward into the mass of people. She realized with a distant feeling that her dress had gotten ripped during the scuffle between Jadeite and Kaidou at the party. She looked around at the faces of the guests, realizing that no one was wearing a mask, therefore, Rei and Jadeite weren’t out of place without them. She faintly recalled Serena mentioning that today’s ball would have everyone revealing their identities. Yet, Serena was nowhere to be found.

Rei turned around. Jadeite was still next to her. She lied, “I see her on the other side of the room. Goodbye.”

“What no thanks? For the ride at least?” his head was quirked to the side.

“Goodbye, Jadeite.” She repeated, turning to leave again.

She felt his hand close around her wrist. “Come on, you think I actually believed you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t see the Princess across the room.”

Rei sighed pushing back the black strands on her forehead. She wished he hadn’t let down her hair at the party. It was mess around her now, getting in her eyes. “Does it matter if I saw her or not? I’ll find her or one of my other friends.” She gave him a critical look. “By _myself_. You can leave now, Jadeite. I don’t need your help.”

Jadeite tensed. “Stop saying that. I’ll stay until you’ve found her.”

The frustration of the night was building up inside Rei now. “Jadeite. Just leave. I don’t want your help.”

“I told you to stop saying that.” He seethed.

“Then you should stop acting like you’ve done me a great service. Fine, if you wanted thanks for ruining my life, then I’ll give it to you! _Thanks_ for the help I didn’t _ask_ for!”

“Stop being so stubborn. You refuse to reach out to anyone for help, _ever_! Even to your friends! Even when you desperately need it!” he yelled.

Rei let out a short bitter laugh. “You’re right. I don’t ask for help. Even in that situation when I needed it so badly. I admit it.” She stepped forward, “I know myself. And the way I am. What I don’t understand, is _you_.” Jadeite’s jaw clenched. “Just like you said, I don’t ask my _friends_ for help. But _you’re_ not my friend. I barely know you, yet you’ve invaded my life and now you know more about me than I’ve ever told anyone by my own will!”

“And what’s wrong with that? What’s wrong with me knowing so much about you?” his brows creased truly asking for an answer.

“Kaidou was right.” she shook her head, strands of black hair flying. “Who are you to interfere with my life? You’re not my friend, you’re not my family.” She shrugged her shoulders. “What meaning do you have that you did all this? What is there between us that you felt the need to help me?”

Jadeite was speechless for a few moments. Rei swallowed air, breathing heavily from yelling. She looked at him again. When he spoke his voice was quiet and soft, “Is it so wrong to care?”

Rei sighed, her shoulders falling. She looked at her shoes. “We both know that you don’t care about anyone, Jadeite.” Her gaze lifted to his. “You never have.”

“Would you stop declaring things about me?” Jadeite grabbed her upper arm.

Rei pushed his hand off. “What? Is it painful to hear the truth about you?” she scoffed.

“Rei.” he warned.

“Fine. Then answer me this.” She clutched the edge of her sleeve in her right hand. “Why’d you kiss me?” Jadeite’s eyes widened a fraction. He seemed to be at a loss for words, “What do you mean _why_?”

Rei took a deep breath. She put some steel in her voice. “I mean I know the way you are, Jadeite. I know that this is all just a game to you. My problems. My life. _Me_. You’ve never been serious about anything.”

Jadeite looked defeated but his voice was rough and it still held some disdainful rage and cold bitterness. “Well, you seem to have me all figured out, Rei.” He let out a short laugh, running a hand through his hair. “You should’ve said something sooner.” His gaze turned frigidly on her. “I’ll remember next time that my _games_ aren’t worth helping you for.”

He turned his back on her and walked away.

 

Serena wasn’t really the type to hide.

Even when her mother had reminded her about revealing herself today, Serena had thought she’d be okay. It was simple feat. She’d just take off her mask, the herald would announce her presence as the Princess and everyone would stare at her for a few minutes and then continue as they were.

But somehow, Serena had winded up in the kitchens that night, stuffing dumplings in her mouth without break. The kitchen staff had been glancing at her every so often, casting strange looks. She knew what they must’ve been thinking. She was the Princess, it was her birthday, and there was a ball out there for her, yet here she was slumped at a small table with a plate full of dumplings. She probably looked crazy to any spectator.

The ball was already half over by now. She was supposed to meet Darien. She was supposed to see her friends. She was supposed to be celebrating her birthday.

Serena was just about to devour the next dumpling when she heard yelling outside the kitchen door. She dropped the dumpling on the plate, gathering her skirts. Today, she was wearing the grandest of all her ball gowns. Every year on her birthday, it was a tradition that her dress was intricately stitched with the Moon kingdom’s silver crystals on the bodice. Something about strengthening their power once a year.

Outside the door. One of the scrawny serving boys was holding down a man two heads taller in a dashing tuxedo. “Serena!”

“Darien? What are you doing here?”

The serving boy looked flustered. He released Darien and bowed to the both of them before disappearing inside the kitchen before he could be reprimanded.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Darien replied. He didn’t wear an easy smile like Serena had expected, like she was sort of hoping for. She needed some smiles and support right now.

“I was...uh...” She didn’t have an explanation for what she was doing. She didn’t know exactly why she’d been in that kitchen eating nonstop instead of being where she should’ve been.

Darien held out a hand. Serena was grateful for the gesture. She stepped forward taking his hand. He entwined their fingers and started leading her down the hallway away from the kitchen and towards the ballroom.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been in that ballroom right now, but I just couldn’t bring myself to go in.”

“Why not?” Darien was walking close to her, bumping his shoulder with hers every so often.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it.” Serena sighed. “Let’s talk about something else, please.”

Darien nodded. He stopped their gait, holding both her hands between them. “Serena, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Serena’s brows scrunched and then released. “I have something to tell you too.”

Darien shut his mouth. He’d almost had the words out. He answered without thinking, “You go first.”

“Well, I’ve been feeling kind of guilty recently for not telling my mother about how I left the castle grounds. But I know if I tell her, then I’d have to tell her about you.” She hesitated. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime to meet her.”

Serena shut her eyes not wanting to see his reaction. Darien lifted his hands from her hands to her cheeks, amused by her cute expression. “I’d love to.”

“Really?” She exclaimed. She hugged him tight, her head barely reaching his shoulder. She let go, listing things off in excitement. “I’ll tell her tomorrow after the celebrations tonight. And then you can come over tomorrow –”

The word “tomorrow” brought a dim look to Darien’s face. “What is it?” she asked.

“Serena... I can’t come tomorrow.” He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Actually, I can’t meet her for at least a month. I’m leaving.”

Serena stared at him baffled. “What do you mean you’re leaving?”

“I have to leave the Moon. I won’t be back for at least a month.”

Serena stomach suddenly felt empty and twisting. She felt herself panicking. “Why? When are you leaving? Not today, are you? You can’t leave today of all days –”

“What’s today? What are you talking about Serena?”

Serena gave him a blank look. “You don’t know? But everyone knows, the whole galaxy knows!”

Darien grabbed her by the shoulders. “What don’t I know?” he demanded impatiently.

“It’s my birthday, Darien. But you didn’t know, just like how I didn’t know you were leaving.”


	19. The Mistakes I've Made

Rei ignored the burning sensation in her stomach, as if its contents were being torched in a large raging flame. She didn’t know what she’d said back there to Jadeite. It wasn’t like Jadeite mattered to her in any way. He’d gotten her out the marriage, so what? That didn’t mean she was going to let everything slide. He was a dastardly human being who hadn’t denied it when she asked him if he thought of her as a game.

Her temper wasn’t dying down; Serena was nowhere to be found and the ball was almost over. If she didn’t find her soon, she’d have nowhere to stay. She didn’t know very many people on the Moon and the last thing she would ever do was crawl back to Jadeite on her knees and beg him to let her stay at his house like he’d offered.

She was aimlessly walking about the room when finally she spotted – two girls out by the balconies, one with blue hair who was breathing heavily, the other one was taller and she was patting the blue-haired girl’s back reassuringly – two friends of Serena’s. Rei was frozen with indecision. Serena was really the only person she knew on Earth (excluding Jadeite from the statistics completely). Serena had told Rei about some of the friends she’d met at the balls but Rei hadn’t met any of them herself. Still, Rei’s options weren’t looking so good. She swallowed her shyness and awkwardness and approached them. At the very least they might know where Serena was.

“I’m Rei. Do you perhaps know where the Princess – I mean _Serena_ is?” Rei spoke out when she reached a metre’s distance from them.

The girls looked up. The taller one seemed to recognize her. “Oh, you know Serena’s name? Then you must be Rei, right? Serena’s mentioned you before.” She smiled, “I’m Lita,” she cast a glance at the other girl who was still breathing heavily and bent over with her hands on her knees, “and this is –”

“I’m A-Ami.” the girl stuttered out. She was taking deep breaths with closed eyes. She opened them and smiled at Rei. “I have an anxiety problem. It’s a fear of being around other people, mostly crowds. I’ll be fine in a moment,” she clutched her stomach, “...really, I’ll be fine,” she added at Rei’s concerned look.

Rei was taken aback. These girls were as friendly as Serena. She was glad.

“I’m sorry, but we actually have no idea where Serena is. She hasn’t showed up to her own birthday ball at all! I wonder if something’s wrong...” Lita answered.

Rei let out a sigh. “Really? That’s a shame.”

“But what were you looking for Serena for?” Ami asked between breaths, her body straightening now, as she became more relaxed.

“Well, actually, I, uh... I don’t know how to say this, but...” And suddenly Rei felt light as if the past weeks’ events were just a fading memory. It was over. She was free. She revelled in her sudden weightlessness. She blurted out, “On Mars, I was being forced into a marriage I didn’t want and then someone who I didn’t ask help from, got me out of the mess anyway, but then we had this big fight just now, and now I can’t go home – because I broke off the marriage – so basically, what I’m trying to say is,” she finally paused to take a breath, “I need a place to stay.” She smiled sheepishly.

Lita and Ami looked a little flabbergasted. Lita spoke up first, “Well, then, I just have one question.”

Rei’s eyes widened in response.

“Is this _someone_ you’re talking about, a boy? Because if it is, then I think we have a lot to talk about.” She smiled. “You can stay at my place, Rei. It’s small, but my roommate and I would love to have you.”

 

She didn’t make it back in time for the ball, but that didn’t matter because she was planning to go straight to his house anyway. Jenna had told her where he lived on the Moon, along with a few other things.

“Mina I know you feel betrayed because he lied to you, but please try to understand him. He did it because he thought he was protecting you. That’s all he ever did.” Jenna pleaded with Mina. Mina was throwing her belongings in her bag, packing to leave. She’d been on Earth a week so far; she spent her time everyday sitting in front of her parents’ graves, trying to make sense of this mess.

Mina had fixed Jenna with an intense stare. “Jenna, I know he was trying to protect me, I know. Even when I was young, before all this, that’s all he ever did.” Her fingers tightened on the rim of her suitcase. “What I don’t understand is how couldn’t he see that he was hurting me much more while trying to protect me? He seems to think that I was better off without him, but I’m _not_. I needed him those years when I thought my parents hated me, I needed him to be him and not push me away.” Mina shook her head. “There are a lot of things I have to tell him and a lot more that I need to forgive him for. But first, I need to hear him say the words; I need to make him understand what this has done to us. And I need _time_ , more than anything else.”

It was past midnight now, Mina walked across the dewy grass that bordered Kunzite’s property. There was a small bridge over the river that ran along the west edge of Kunzite’s property. His house was a long rectangular bungalow with multiple sets of glass doors along the side of the house that faced the bridge. There was a deck that connected to that same side of the house, the starlight streaming in. The curtains were pulled back revealing everything inside, the kitchen, the living room, and Kunzite at his work table, candles burning and his eyes buried in papers.

 

 

Kunzite thought he’d heard something outside. At first, he had ignored it and put it down to crickets and the soft wind against leaves, but when he turned around in his chair to face the window, he noticed the silhouette of a woman walking towards the bridge. She had waist-length blond hair and a red-ribbon tied in it. This ribbon wasn’t the replica she’d been wearing to the balls, this one was real thing, the one he’d kept on Earth, the one he’d bought her many, many years ago.

And then he knew. The sight of that ribbon was enough to show him that she knew everything now. He guessed that Jenna must’ve told her the truth, despite her promise never to do so until Kunzite was ready. There was no stopping Mina now, she knew the truth, and there was no going back.

He should’ve felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to hide anything anymore. He should’ve felt anxious and nervous as to what she would say, how she’d react, and how much she’d hate him. Yet he felt none of that. He just felt like he’d reached the end of a road and now he had no idea where to turn.

Mina stopped when she reached the bridge, leaning on the railing in front of her. Her eyes landed on him and he could tell that she knew he was watching. She yelled loud enough that he could hear her from one of the open windows; she was calling his name, calling him to come out and face her. Kunzite slowly found his feet and made his way outside.

But long time habits are hard to break. The second he stepped out that door, he couldn’t go back to the way things were. He couldn’t stop pushing her away even if she knew the truth. He couldn’t stop protecting her in his own twisted way.

“Tell me the truth. For once in your life, tell me the truth, and the whole truth, and don’t bury it in your heart so that you’re the only one who receives the pain.” She was speaking quietly and even though there was at least ten metres between them Kunzite could hear her perfectly as if she was standing right next to him.

Kunzite’s eyes were stuck to the ribbon in her hair. His throat was blocked up with years and years of emotions and words he’d never been able to communicate.

She pushed away from the railing and stepped back down the length of the bridge. “Tell me why you lied to me about my parents.”

He didn’t respond.

She stepped back again, the wooden planks of the bridge creaking under her slow measured steps. “Tell me the reason you sent me away a year ago.”

He shook his head.

She stepped back again. “Tell me the reason why you’re still pushing me away.”

He stared at her.

Her back knocked into the railing on the other side of the bridge, she turned around gazing down at the water and looked back to Kunzite, “Tell me the real reason why you still wear my promise ring.”

Kunzite could suddenly feel the cold metal biting against his ankle.

Her head tipped to the side. “I know you’d never answer me on your own, so let’s see if this will get you talking.” Her eyes were almost black in the night. “I’ve never been able to swim very well...but you were always there to save me. My only question is, are you still now?”

Kunzite’s eyes widened. She was just bluffing, she wouldn’t really do it. Mina was someone with a strong will to live and shined brightly wherever she went, but his stomach started to drop as she climbed onto the flat wooden railing, her arms spread out. The light of the stars caught her golden hair in their luminescence. She looked like an angel high in the sky.

And then she fell.

Kunzite mind and body felt like there were back to a moment, eight years ago on an empty street, running as fast as he could to the point where he couldn’t feel his body. Reaching out to someone he could never have reached in time. His eyes watching the scene from afar and he no longer felt like he had control of his body, instead it was as if he were floating outside of it, unable to speak and to do anything to help.

He would not fail the people he cared about again. He would not fail _her_ again.

He reached the bridge, his arms swinging him over the railing as he dived into the deep river that was slowly streaming across. His head broke from the surface of the dark water, white hair flinging droplets, searching around for blond hair. His stomach squeezed in on itself as each sweeping glance over the water showed no sign of her.

He plunged down under the surface of the water, searching the floor of the river, eyes burning from the excessive water exposure. A ways down from him, he saw the top of her head, the hair by her roots was darker and more bronze than gold. He flung his arms through the thick water trying to reach her but it was as if he were stuck in amber, her hand was achingly close but there was just too much in his way.

He took her waist in his arms, dragging her along with him to the edge of the river onto solid ground and green grass.

Kunzite panicked. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale from the cold water and her light hair was matted against her forehead from the water. His mind was sent back to a jolting memory, of similar face only older and more refined, with blood seeping from a wound in her chest, the light already gone from her eyes.

Kunzite pushed the hair out of Mina’s face, slapping her cheek trying to wake her up. She didn’t move. He put one of his hands over the other and pressed the heel of his palm against her sternum at an even pace, stopping to listen for breaths. He leant her head back and opened her mouth, placing his over hers and trying his hardest to breathe the life into her, and then continuing with the compressions. Finally, after repeating this several times, he pressed on her chest and she coughed out water, gasping for air, her hands grabbing on to the front of Kunzite’s white shirt as if she’d just woken from a horrible dream.

He clutched her wrists, his thumb sliding over her pulse, which thundered at the same rhythm as his. “What do you think you were doing?” Kunzite yelled. His worry replaced with white-hot anger.

“I had to find out.” She took crushing breaths. Kunzite feared her lungs would collapse on her.

“Find out what?” he said softer this time.

“If you still loved me,” her eyes found his, “But Jenna was right, you never stopped.”

 

“What’s with you and gardens? And labyrinths?” Darien’s voice asked from behind her.

Serena turned, her hands pulling the thin silk robe she wore tightly around her. “Darien!” she practically squeaked. She cast a glance around desperately hoping there were no guards that saw him. She pulled him by the sleeve behind the outer wall of the labyrinth.

They were crouched on the grass, not an inch between them, Serena’s eyes still searching around. “What were you thinking showing up here?” she whispered angrily.

Her eyes finally met his as he spoke, her breath caught at their proximity and Darien’s intense gaze, “I’m here to apologize.”

Serena looked away. “I don’t want to hear it. Just go back, Darien.”

“Serena, it was never my intention to make you upset. I had no choice in the matter of leaving, and I needed you to understand.” Darien said, reaching out to touch her hand.

She pulled her hand away. “Why didn’t you just tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t know how.” He looked at her from under the cover of his unruly black fringe.

She hadn’t expected him to show up like this. The second she’d left him in that hallway she’d regretted the fact that she wouldn’t see him again for a month. She didn’t see the point in squandering their time further by remaining upset with him.

He tugged on her long blond hair. He smiled, “Where are your dumplings, _Odango_?”    

Serena had let her hair down for bed, but ended up taking a walk because she couldn’t fall asleep. She’d missed the ball and her mother was already asleep. She wouldn’t have to deal with the repercussions until the next morning.

Serena shot Darien a glare. He laughed, holding onto her hands as she made a show of trying to leave him behind the wall of the labyrinth.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he said between laughs. He took her face in his hands and looked at her intently, “Happy Birthday, Serena.”

Serena’s eyes lit up. She hadn’t known it, but she’d been hoping he’d say that.

“Thank y –” she began, but Darien had already lifted her chin and pressed his lips gently to hers.

He explained to her afterwards that the area between the spot they crouched and her balcony were blocked from the guards’ view. Darien suggested a walk.

Serena’s hand was tucked inside his. Darien turned to her with a question, the mid-summer night’s breeze ruffling his hair and hers. “Why weren’t you at the ball today? I heard afterwards that your mother set up some things for your birthday.”

“She did.” Serena looked at the sky, dark blue dotted with shining stars. “I just didn’t feel much like spending my birthday with so many people I didn’t know. For the past eleven years, I’ve spent my birthdays with only my mother and the maids for company. It seemed strange to me, to be walking in to a ballroom full of people who were never there on my birthday before.” She smiled resentfully, “I guess I’m too used to being alone, that I’ve started _wanting_ to be that way too.” She shook her head with a smile, realizing that what she’d just said sounded deadly similar to something Ami had once said about herself. Maybe Serena had the same problem, just not to the same severity.

“You can’t want to be completely alone right now, can you?” Darien asked with an innocent turn of his head.

She smiled at his sly remark. “No, not right now. At the moment, I like the company I have with me.”

 

Kunzite dropped Mina’s shoulders from his grasp, her body falling back onto the grass without his support. He was walking away, water dripping from his clothes, hands balled into fists, arms tense, and his long silver-white hair was nearly a blackish grey, heavy with water.

Mina pushed herself off the ground, not caring about the amount of mud and grass that covered her back, or the amount of water that filled her ears, making everything buzz and her head ache. She wouldn’t let him leave after what she’d just said.

“Don’t walk away. Stop walking away whenever I try to find out what’s really going on in your head!” she yelled.

Kunzite spun around with alarming precision and yelled back, for the first time, since their fight a year ago when she left Earth, he was raising his voice at her, “What makes you think you can play with your life like that? After finding out what happened to your parents, what makes you think you can just throw your life away when they sacrificed _everything_ for you?”

He’d never looked so angry. His grey eyes were nearly coal black and his tan skin was stretched tight over his clenched muscles. He was trying hard to hold it all in and to remain calm like he always was, but even the patient and stoic Kunzite had to lose control sometimes. Mina just had to push the right buttons to get him to explode and finally face all the damage he’d caused to himself and to her. It wouldn’t be too difficult since Mina was ready to burst herself.

“YOU. You made me do that!” Mina threw a hand in the direction of the bridge. “Jumping off a bridge was the only thing I could think of to get you to answer me! Do you realize the lengths I go to for you?” She wasn’t just talking about his lies now.

Kunzite’s eyes smouldered.

Mina used his words against him. “After what happened to my parents, what made you think you could just lie to me about their death? What made you think you could just lead me to hate them for not coming, for eight years?”

Kunzite opened his mouth, but no words came out. “Say it.” she said with a threatening tone, she wouldn’t let him go unspoken for another second.

He sighed. “Because at the time, I thought hating them would be easier than grieving them.” He was telling the truth, she could tell because of the way his eyes did not waver from hers.

“Kunzite, I hadn’t seen my parents since I was six years old. I barely knew them. Instead of condemning me to carrying a world of neglect on my back, you could’ve let me make peace with their deaths long ago.” her voice was still raised.

“They were your parents, Mina. They were your _everything_. I never intended to keep lying to you for so long. I thought I’d be able to tell you one day...” Kunzite trailed off pushing his long hair off his forehead.

“Kunzite, don’t you get it? They will always be my parents, but _you_ were my everything, not them. When they didn’t come for eight years, you were who I needed in the moments of aching loneliness.”

Kunzite took on a stone cold expression. “I could never be by your side. I have never deserved it. I’ve done nothing but lie to you and hurt you.”

“But I _needed_ you. In my most miserable moments I needed you.”

“Mina, I am the reason your parents are _dead_!” he yelled. Mina flinched at his harsh tone. “It was my _best friend_ who killed them and I couldn’t get there in time to save them. It was my fault they died.”

Mina watched him crumple to the ground. But even though her body was screaming at her to run to him, her heart relented no pity for him, not until her anger was released. “I’ll be the judge of whose fault it was. I was their daughter. You had no right to blame yourself for everything that happened. You had no _right_! To push me away because of your own guilt!”

Kunzite picked himself off the ground. His boots squelched in the wet grass as he walked towards her, his sleeves dripping more water as his rough hands lifted to her face, holding her in place with his gaze. She shivered at his touch. “You’re right. I didn’t do it to spare you pain or to protect you. I did it because I was selfish. I was selfish and I couldn’t bear the pain. Every time I saw you my guilt came toppling over me over and over again. Every time I saw you cry it ate me up inside. Every time you smiled it killed me that your parents couldn’t see it. But most of all, I did it because I was _disastrously_ in love with you...and I never deserved your love.”

Mina nearly dropped to the ground, her legs giving out from under her. She stared at him. It was moments like this that Mina fully realized the age difference between her and Kunzite. His face and body held the sharpness of a grown man, and his eyes held years of experience. Still his mouth remained the same throughout the years; a firm set line that she’d never had the chance to kiss. Kunzite stepped away from her.

Her eyes dropped to his ankle. He spoke before she had the chance to. “Mina, no matter what feelings you think you have for me, they can’t erase what’s happened. Just like how I can’t look at you without seeing my guilt, you will never be able to see me without thinking of my lies and of your parents. We were cursed from the start, and that won’t change.”

“You can’t one-sidedly decide that we can’t be together. Don’t I get a say in this, in how I feel?”

“Mina, I know how you feel, and I –” he choked on his words.

“What do you know? Have you ever let me say the words? Bothered to listen when I desperately wanted to say them?”

“Mina...” he pleaded, stepping further away from her. She could read in his eyes that he was begging her to just keep up their charade, to keep pretending that there was nothing between them, and that nothing would ever happen between them.

“You’ve already said it – more than a hundred times – mostly when you thought I wasn’t listening,” Mina shook her head at the memories. “Now it’s my turn.” She said with finality, closing the distance between them with three quick strides across the grass, her feet not touching the ground long enough to sink into the wet mud.

Her hands clutched on to either side of his neck under his ears, pulling him down to her until her lips met his. She whispered against them, “ _I love you_.”

She let go of him to look him in the eyes, but she barely caught his expression of dumbfounded shock before collapsing inevitably in his arms. Her body had reached its limit from exhaustion and near-drowning. 

 

“I’m soaked!” Serena exclaimed, holding on to Darien tightly when they finally reached the balcony.

“And you think I’m not?” he laughed, hugging her in the loud and heavy rain.

They opened the balcony doors against the wind and hurried inside to shelter. Serena giggled at Darien. “I’m wet.”

“As you’ve said.” he remarked pulling her close again. He brushed her wet blond locks from her forehead, kissing it lightly. He sighed, “I have to go.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Serena scrunched her nose in displeasure. She was being childish and she knew it, but she didn’t care enough to stop. “Stay. Don’t leave yet.”

“Serena...” Darien was looking away.

Serena put her hands to his face and turned it back to her. “Just for tonight. Stay with me.”

“Serena, I’m leaving in the morning, I –” he cut off, no doubt distracted by Serena, who was untying the knot on her drenched robe, letting it fall off her shoulders onto the floor. She was wearing nothing but her thin white shift. Darien averted his eyes.

“I know you have to leave in the morning. That’s why I’m asking you to stay _now_ , just tonight. I don’t think I can let you go like this.” She was staring shamelessly. She just couldn’t stop. The rain had made his hair messier than usual, and it shone with droplets that hung off his bangs and fell in his eyes. The white bowtie on his tuxedo had already been undone and was lying under his collar around his neck.

He seemed conflicted, as if he were on the edge of a decision that had no right answer. When he spoke his eyes blazed, “Serena, I have to tell you something important.”

Serena shook her head. She twirled her fingers in her long hair, tangling it indefinitely. The sound of the rain was deafening outside. “I don’t want to hear anything important right now. I don’t want to hear more truths or more secrets. Whatever it is, it can wait. I don’t want to talk.” She stared into his dark eyes.

“Serena, this is important. It can’t wait. It’s something I should’ve told you sooner –” Serena had already gotten close enough to go on her tip toes and kiss him lightly. He tried to push her away, but she was unrelenting. She put her hands on the shoulders of his wet tuxedo, holding herself up as she placed her feet over his, tip toeing still, to reach his mouth.

Darien’s arms wrapped around her waist, despite his previous protests, catching her from falling backwards. Serena’s fingers dug into the fine black hairs around his ears, pulling him further into her kiss, disallowing him to even form the thought of leaving her now.

Her feet remained overtop of his as he moved across the room, their lips never parting, even as they tumbled onto the bed, in a tangled mess of limbs and wet clothing. Her skin was hot in all the places he touched her, despite the iciness of the rain. Her fingers fumbled as she pulled his tuxedo coat off his shoulders, letting it slide off the edge of the bed.

Darien had her pinned underneath him, his elbows and knees supporting his weight over her, careful not to crush her. His lips trailed down the low neckline of her shift, the feeble piece of fabric between them. Her fingers dug into the hollows of his shoulders, and Darien’s thumbs rubbed circles at the hollows above her hipbone, having hiked up her shift to her waist, uncovering her bare legs.

There had always been something about Darien that enchanted Serena. Maybe it was his intense and sharp gaze, or maybe it was the way he’d made her challenge herself from always taking the easy route, or maybe it was the fact that when she was with him, she felt as if she’d known him for a lifetime. It was a strange sort of comfort she felt in this mysterious draw that pulled her toward him.

Her fingers had found the buttons on his white tux shirt as his lips explored the dips of her neck. She was pulling each button undone and then pushing the shirt off of his chest when she spotted a great big scar that stretched over his left shoulder, a burn mark that had never healed properly, one from a long time ago. 

Darien noticed her sudden pause and pulled away to look at her face. His palm held on gently to her cheek, searching for what was wrong.

“This scar. It looks exactly like the one I have.” she whispered.

Darien’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Serena shrugged aside her shift on her right shoulder revealing the burn mark that crawled over her skin, dark and scarring, she stared at their shoulders in awe, parallel to each other, with mirroring burns.

Darien looked conflicted. His fingers travelled lightly over the scar on her shoulder. She shivered under his gentle and fleeting touch. “How did you get this scar?”

“My mother said a boiling pot of water fell on me when I was young.” Darien’s hands tightened on her. The pale skin of his chest was stark against the reddish brown of the burn. She put two hands to his face. “Look at me, I’m not hurt. It healed a long time ago. Don’t be so worried.” she reassured. Darien looked as if he’d been winded. She kissed him. “I’m fine.”

She pulled him into her again and Darien seemed to loosen up after a moment of shock, but now his movements were stronger and more desperate. He was no longer kissing her with gentleness, but with raw hunger and fervour. Serena responded in the same way, tugging at him, and she was not embarrassed when he finally pulled her shift over her head, revealing her bare body to him.

“Are you sure, Serena?” he whispered between kisses, lifting his head up to look at her in the eyes.

Serena put her hands to his neck and planted a kiss next to each of his temples. He pulled his arms from around her waist to her mouth, tracing one thumb over her lips, he whispered with certainty, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” she said.

                                                                                                     

She awoke to the sound of pounding rain. It was once a comforting sound, years ago when she lived on Earth with Kunzite, but now it was cruel reminder of everything she’d lost.

She was laid out on a large king sized bed with dark grey covers tucked around her. She was soaked to the bone from her dive into the river. She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep. Her eyes bounced off the objects in the room. A simple study table with a lamp. A tidy closet. Clean, spotless floor. Perfectly pressed sheets ruined only by Mina’s presence between them. Everything void of emotion or attachment. Cold and distant and silent, much like the man who lived there.

“You’re awake.”

He wore a thin white shirt; a different one from earlier, the first few buttons undone revealing the tan skin on his chest. He was dry now and it looked like he’d just gotten out of the shower, his hair wet. He’d never broken his habit of tying his hair back after a shower. Jenna had chastised him about it when he was younger, telling him that his hair wouldn’t dry if he did that. Back then, his silver hair wasn’t even as long as it was now.

“I’m still wet,” she said blankly.

Kunzite was unfazed. “You fainted.”

“You could’ve just changed my clothes for me,” Mina continued, “You used to before.”

“When you were five and you got drenched in the rain on the way home.”

She ignored him. “I’ve probably caught a fever in these wet clothes.”

“You should’ve thought of that before jumping into a river.” He was sarcastic and deadly serious at the same time. “But then again, you’ve always been terribly reckless.”

“Only around you.”

Kunzite looked away.

Mina shoved the grey sheets off of herself. The mattress underneath her was wet from her clothes. She swung her feet onto the cold stone floor and began hoisting her black blouse over her head.

Kunzite immediately turned around. “Mina, what are you doing?” he demanded. Mina took amusement in his discomfort.

“What does it look like? I’m getting out of these clothes. Grab me a shirt to wear.” She shimmied off her skirt, being deliberately inconsiderate of him.

“The closet’s behind you,” he said. What he was _really_ trying to say was that he wouldn’t dare go past her while she was unclothed to get to the closet.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to wait like this until my clothes are dry.” She hugged herself against the chilly air of the room and from Kunzite’s frigid countenance.

She watched Kunzite sigh in frustration. She’d played with his control like this before, trying hard to unhinge him, but he was never one to just be manoeuvred to her desire.

He turned around, facing her head on, eyes open and sliding over her figure.  If this had been a few years ago, during one of her attempts to derange him, she would’ve been completely embarrassed at his sharp gaze over her body, but now...there was no embarrassment or shame left in her, only burning determination.

He didn’t remain in there long. He moved towards her, stopping an inch from her before reaching around her with his long arms to grab a dark blue shirt from his closet. His eyes stayed level above her shoulders as he held the shirt out to her.

Mina stared at him.

“What? Do I have to put it on for you?”

She held out her arms.

Without question, Kunzite threw the loose shirt over her head, shoving her arms in the long sleeves without mercy.

Mina glared at him as he turned away. He called over his shoulder, “It’s time you left Mina.”

 

Mina had always said that she didn’t know what was going on in his head. But to Kunzite it was Mina’s thoughts and actions that he could never guess no matter how hard he tried. She was like a volatile wave, always driving his heart this way and that, not realizing how much she drove him crazy.

When she’d pulled off her clothes he didn’t know what she was thinking. He could tell she was rebelling, trying to pull him to take the bait, to let go of his control. He wouldn’t let her have it.

But he honestly did not know what she was thinking when she’d run after him as he tried to leave the room, her bare feet soundless on the white and black marble floor, the sensation of the skin on her hands startling against his hand and neck as she pulled him down to her level. Contrary to her hands, her lips were burning hot against his. He’d always seen her as the sun, but right now, he didn’t think he could handle her scorching blaze. The slightest touch from her was like a knife that cut through him, blowing away any shred of control he had left.

When she’d kissed him by the bridge, he’d stood in shock, blinded more by the words she’d whispered than the sudden movement. But this time it was as if his body had been waiting an eternity for this moment, reacting instantly to her touch, wrapping around her as if she were his first breath of air since the day she left. He kissed her back.

And instantly felt guilty. He pushed her away with all the restraint and willpower he had left in him. His body felt as if he were wrenching away something vital.

Mina stared at him, her abandoned arms wrapping around herself again. “You’re afraid.”

“I feel guilty.”

“You feel that, but you’re also afraid.”

“Of what? You?” Kunzite laughed bitterly. “You don’t scare me.”

“Being with me scares you. Touching me like you want to scares you. You’re eight years older than me Kunzite, I know you’ve always felt afraid that you’d break me. You don’t seem to realize that I’m not a kid and that you can’t pretend you love me as only a brother does anymore.”

_Again_ , he thought. She claimed she didn’t know what was going on his head, but she could read him like a book. He felt transparent underneath her brilliant gaze.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked defeated.

“I want you to just be here. I want you to stop pushing me away. I want you to take what you want and to say what’s in your heart. I want to forget time and leave everything in the past, at least for now, and let me spend this moment here with you.”

Kunzite had always admired Mina’s unfailing eloquence of her feelings. He’d never had her natural talent. “And what about when reality catches up with you? With us? What are you going to do then?”

She stepped toward him again. “Then I’ll be grateful that I had this moment at least.”

Kunzite felt defeated. He sat down on the edge of the bed looking up at her dressed in nothing but his dark blue shirt that covered the tops of her thighs at best. Her wet hair was bronze at the ends and unbound over her shoulders and in front of her eyes. He chose to be honest for once. “How are you always so sure of yourself?” he asked, “When I am struggling to figure out what to do with the way I feel about you, how are you always so sure?”

“You’re wrong, I’m never sure. But I take a leap of faith every time, and hope that what I’m doing is right.”

Kunzite’s hand reached out to hers pulling her closer. His legs were on either side of her and his hands were on either side of her waist. He looked up into her dark blue eyes that matched the exact colour of the shirt. She had the same air of undying faith shining in them.

For the first time, he did what she said.

He took a leap of faith.

And hoped desperately that what he was doing was right.

 

She’d been in love with him since she was a child. Since the moment she’d known of such a thing as love, she’d wanted it to be for him. She’d always imagined kissing Kunzite, but the thought had been a young girl’s dream, a snapshot of fluttering feeling, but this was much more.

He kissed her, there in quiet of the night, in his dark and lonely room. His silver hair curling around her fingers, as she leaned over him, she kissed him back. His hands held tight onto her waist, holding her up from falling on top of him, yet not allowing her to ever leave. They were a masterpiece of silver and gold, a raging sun and a mysterious moon, meeting after being a world apart.

She could feel Kunzite’s gentleness in all his touches, careful. He was still afraid he’d break her.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, putting her weight on them as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hard waist. Kunzite nearly fell forward off the edge of the bed trying to catch her. She kissed his neck, “You won’t break me.”

“No, I’ll _destroy_ you,” his lips found the hollow between her neck and collar bone, “and I can’t let that happen.”

“I don’t care if I’m destroyed,” she breathed.

Kunzite tensed. He pulled away sharply. He regarded her coldly, “Don’t ever say that. Not even about me.”

She bit her lip. “I won’t. If you promise not to be so careful and just...”

“You should stop asking for promises,” he said. He pulled her in, sudden and swift, fitting himself around her so that there was no space between them. He kissed her harder, faster, with more need than before.

Mina responded in the same way, pulling at his thin and mostly translucent white shirt. Kunzite pushed aside her golden hair drawing a line of kisses between the undone buttons on the dark blue shirt she wore. The shirt was hiked up around her waist, and Kunzite’s hands rested on the backs of her thighs, holding her legs in place around his hips.

His lips found hers again and his hands delved in her golden hair. Mina felt him pull something from her hair, she pulled away to see his expression as he stared at the red piece of cloth. The ribbon she wore in her hair.

“You left this on Earth. You let it fall from your hands right before walking away that day,” he said. His eyes found hers with anguish. “How did you get this back?”

 She looked at the blood red piece of cloth. He’d bought if for her eight years ago. It was the last present he’d ever gotten her. “Jenna gave it to me. I hadn’t known you kept it all this time since I left.”

“Do you even know when I gave this to you?” he asked her, his hands tightening around the ribbon in anger.

She put a hand on his, getting him to unclench it. “The day my parents died. The day they were killed, you gave it to me. And then on my birthday, the day I left you, I let it fall to the ground and never saw it again. Until now.” She laughed bitterly. “This ribbon seems to mirror our relationship perfectly.”

Kunzite abruptly pulled her legs off of him and placed them on the floor as he got up from the bed, walking to the window on the other side of the room, creating distance from her. The ribbon was still clenched between his fingers.

“It’s time you left, Mina. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Mina had been watching his fingers around the ribbon, but at his words her eyes snapped up to his face. “What do you mean you’re leaving?”

“I’m going back to Earth.”

“Why now?” she demanded. “If you wanted to go back to Earth, you could’ve come with me when I left last week. Why do you have to go back so suddenly?” _Why do you have to leave me now?_

Kunzite didn’t meet her gaze. “Mina, just leave, please.”

“Wait. No. I’m not leaving until you give me an explanation for why you’re suddenly acting so strange. One moment you were kissing me, and now you’re telling me to leave? What’s going on with you?”

He shook his head. “This doesn’t change anything between us, Mina.”

“What?”

“You said you’d be grateful for this moment. I was truthful when I asked you what you’d do when reality caught up with us. Well, it has now. I have to leave. It doesn’t matter how I feel about you, I will never deserve you,” he said while staring at the ribbon, “I see that now.”

“You can’t be serious! After all of this, you’re still going to be like that?” she asked. “What are you not telling me?”

Mina was searching her mind for something, anything, a reason for why he was leaving like this, and she finally found it. “Nephrite.”

Kunzite’s eyes caught hers.

“Nephrite’s here on the Moon as well. He’s the guy Lita’s been dating recently. She met him at the balls. How much of a coincidence do you think it is that one of your Shitennou just happens to meet one of the Senshi?” Mina shook her head in disbelief at Kunzite’s stone-cold expression. “I asked Jenna about the Shitennou, after seeing Nephrite when he picked Lita up. She told me that you were all here on the Moon, including Prince Endymion.”

“Mina...”

She held up a hand. She could tell by his tone that he had nothing to deny. “You’ve been planning this!” She threw her hands in the air. “There was no reason for you to show up here after a year without seeing me, especially at a ball, of all things! I should’ve known! You _hate_ balls!” Her hands were fisted, her nails carving crescent moons on her palms. “He’s after her, isn’t he? The Prince. He’s trying to get to Serena, he trying to use her to stop war from brewing between the Moon and Earth.” She stared at him with a distressed look, “And you’ve been in on it from the beginning. All of you.”

Kunzite was silent. He was deciding again, whether to tell her the truth or to leave her with her assumptions and push her away. She wouldn’t wait for his verdict.

She grabbed her clothes off the bed, set with a determination to see Serena and tell her of this hideous truth. She was nearly out the door before turning back to say something in a low voice. “She was _happy_. For the first time in a long time, I could tell that she had found something she might’ve loved.” Mina said with agony, tears at the threshold of her bottom lids, threatening to fall. “And it was all a lie.”

Kunzite stood, unmoving. He was holding back and she could see that, but she had no pity or mercy left.

He’d been right, they’d always been cursed from the start, and there was no changing that.

She turned away from him, running through the house and out into the pounding rain. She realized with a jolt as she passed his silhouette outside the window as she was leaving, that he’d figured out that she hadn’t _only_ been talking about Serena’s happiness, but that she’d been talking about her own as well.

 

 “Sophie! Did you get the linens?”

“Getting them!” Sophie called back, walking through the laundry rooms. She was looking through a rack of drying clothes when she heard the sound of whispering across the room. A few of the younger maids, the ones around Sophie’s age were washing rags for the kitchen, their heads bowed, and their conversation quiet. It looked suspicious to say the least.

Sophie approached them, crossing her arms. The girls immediately straightened, eyes shifting, thinking of excuses on the spot. Sophie may have been the same age as them, but all the maids knew that Sophie was highly ranked since she was the Princess’s personal maid. The girls cowered as Sophie spoke, “What were you all whispering about?”

“Nothing.” The three of them chorused.

Sophie gave him a pointed look.

The one on the right finally spoke up, casting a glance at her friends, “We were talking about one of the other maids, who has been acting strangely recently.”

“Acting strange how?” Sophie asked.

“Well, the other day she was lurking around the Queen’s rooms and the apothecary, even though she’s a laundry maid. And yesterday, she didn’t show up to work. When we went to see her at her house, she said she couldn’t remember where she was or what she was doing the previous night.”

The maid on the left piped up unhelpfully, “I for one think she just got drunk and that’s why she can’t remember anything.”

The maid in the middle said, “But Anna doesn’t drink! She can’t afford it like the rest of us!” They all laughed.

“Where is Anna, right now?”

“She’s in the other room.”

Sophie left them to continue their work while they giggled, heading to the other room. Inside the room, Anna was alone washing sheets. Without even approaching her, Sophie could tell there was something strange about Anna today. She had a faraway look in her eyes and she wasn’t her usual perky, energetic-self while working.

“Anna, how are you doing?”

“Fine,” she said.

“Where were you the night before last?” Sophie blatantly asked.

“I was working,” she answered automatically, as if it were a practiced response.

“I heard that you couldn’t remember what happened that night and that you didn’t come to work yesterday.”

Anna drew her hands from the sheets, giving Sophie an angered look, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said defensively.

She moved to leave past Sophie. “I think you do,” Sophie said grabbing her arm.

Anna turned to face her, throwing Sophie’s hand off her, “I don’t have to answer your questions.”

Sophie barely heard her words. She was too focused on Anna’s eyes. Their usual baby blue was now completely black. They were darker than Diamond’s were in the storage room.

Anna walked away and Sophie let her.

She ran to the guards’ room, running down the hall and taking a few turns before arriving. She pounded on the door with a sense of urgency. Gerick answered. He was the guard that Sophie knew best. He was captain of the guards, bordering on his fifties; he had ginger hair and a massive mustache that covered his magnanimous smile. “Sophie! What do I have the pleasure of seeing you today?”

“Gerick! You remember how I told you to put up that ban on the castle, to not let in a man with white-blue hair and who wore a sapphire ring?”

“Of course! All the guards know about and they’ve been keeping watch! Actually, he was lurking around two days ago and we sent him away, but one of the younger guards was patrolling later that night and saw someone like that man coming out of the maid’s quarters. But by the time he went to call his partners for help, the man was gone!” Gerick sighed, “I’m sorry, Sophie, did something happen?”

Sophie shivered. There was no mistaking it. Diamond had been here and he had used the power Wiseman had given him to control Anna. “Gerick, I need another favour.”

“Anything, my dear!”

“There’s a laundry maid named Anna, who’d been acting strangely. I wouldn’t ask you this if it wasn’t serious, but I need you to lock her in custody for the time being. It’s a matter of the Queen’s safety.” Sophie spoke softly.

Gerick took a serious expression. “I understand. I’ll go get her myself.”

Sophie watched Gerick take two other guards and leave. She sighed. The Queen’s condition had gotten severely worse the past two days. She’d asked Sophie to keep the fact from Serena, so that she wouldn’t worry on her birthday as much.

If Diamond had been here two nights ago, then she was sure he’d used Anna to deliver some slow-acting poison to the Queen. There was no doubt. It would’ve easily gotten past the royal food tester because of the minimal effects on a healthy person.

Everyone knew that the Queen would eventually pass away from her sickness, but Wiseman had just sped up the process tenfold and he had used Diamond to do it.


	20. The Mistakes We've Made

For a moment he actually believed that he could lie there with Serena without having to worry about the future, but even as the rising sun peeked out over the horizon, its blaze filtering through the balcony windows next to him, he knew that it was impossible. His arm was pinned under her small head, her golden hair splayed over it and the fluffy pillow. She shivered. Darien pulled the covers higher over her bare shoulder, while wrapping his own arms tighter around her. He kissed the top of her head as she slept, whispering into her hair, practicing the words that he should’ve told her sooner, the truth he should have revealed long ago.

There was no going back now. She had trusted him completely to have been with him last night. She had known that he was leaving and she’d wanted him anyway. He loved her for that. He admired that even though it may have taken her long to trust him, when she did; she did it with her whole-heart and held nothing back. She went through her life shining genuinely bright.

Serena’s arm twitched, rising to her eyes, rubbing them sleepily before laying them on him. “Good morning,” she giggled.

Darien bent his head and softly pressed his lips to hers. “Good morning, sunshine.”

She nuzzled her head in his bare chest. “Can we just stay like this forever?”

“When we have forever, I promise we will.” Darien whispered, stroking her hair lightly. He cleared his throat, “Serena, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Serena lifted her head to look up at him. “Now?” It was as if she knew already that his news was not good. She, just like him, wanted to keep the dream alive just a little bit longer.

“Fine, how about after I get washed up and changed?” he offered.

“Perfect.” she kissed him on the cheek, just as he slid out of the bed, gathering one of the sheets around his waist as he walked to the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him. He leant over the sink, splashing water over his face. He stared at his own reflection, daring himself to contradict his conscience, to try and make the hundredth excuse for why he hadn’t told Serena the truth yet.

First, he hadn’t said it because he didn’t want to leave their relationship on such a bad note for a month. He’d wanted to come back and tell her. Then, when he’d resolved to tell her anyways, he’d found out it was her birthday, and he didn’t want to ruin it. After that, he had tried to tell her again, feeling guilty, but at the last moment Serena had decided to start undressing herself in front of him, tempting Darien to stay the night. But, he couldn’t blame her for his own cowardice. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he’d been lying to her, that even though he’d promised her that she could trust him, he’d still been deceiving her all this time.

He understood now why Kunzite had never told Mina the truth. Once left untold, secrets manifested as guilt and choked one’s throat, not letting the words out. He could only imagine what a secret like Kunzite’s had done to him over the past eight years, what kind of pain it had caused him and Mina.

 

Her clothes were scattered all over the floor. Serena climbed off her large bed, she’d remembered feeling like there was too much space on it. As if she’d had to cross the universe just to get to the other side, to feel Darien’s warmth.

Before Darien, Serena had never been kissed, never been touched. Today, she stood in the same body as before but feeling much different, more sure of herself, more confident. Darien’s touch had made her love her body and herself more than she’d ever thought to. With him by her side, her burdens did not seem as heavy, and her worries not as concerning.

She was listening to the rush of water in the bathroom, when a knock came at the door. She heard the maid’s voice call through the door, “There’s someone here for you, Princess.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Serena said. She pulled her robe on and ventured outside. She was surprised to find Mina, golden hair wet, and wearing a dark blue collared shirt over a mismatched gray skirt. The shirt was definitely not hers.

“Mina! What are you doing here so early in the morning?” Serena asked, holding out a hand to her friend. Mina’s brows were drawn low and her eyes looked a little red as if she’d been crying.

“Can we talk inside?” she asked, glancing around at the maids.

“Of course,” Serena replied. She decided to lead her to the drawing room in her bed chambers, away from the bathroom, or anywhere Darien might be. They sat down on the velvet couch and Serena prodded Mina again. “What happened? What’s wrong? Have you been crying?”

Mina silenced her by clutching Serena’s hands. She seemed to be contemplating a decision as she looked into Serena’s eyes. Mina’s dark blues were haunting, framed by her hair that was now bronze from the water.

“Serena, there something you should know. Something I have to tell you. But I’m scared that it will hurt you if I do,” her eyes were pleading in a way, as if hoping in the slightest that Serena would refuse to hear her.

“What is it?” Serena asked with deadening calm.

“Serena, Prince Endymion is here on the Moon.” Mina said.

 Serena took a pause. She hadn’t been expecting the important thing Mina had to tell to be about the irritating Prince of Earth. “What do you mean, Mina? My mother and the Senators would have been throwing a fit if he was here. And besides, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Serena, do you remember how both Lita and Ami said that they’ve been seeing people, who they met at the balls? And how there was a man who seemed to be hanging around Rei?”

“Well, of course. Lita’s dating a man named Nephrite. She’d been swooning over him for what seemed like ages. And Ami met this wonderful boy who’s been helping her with her phobia of people.” Serena laughed, “And Rei met someone who is quite her match. I don’t know his name because she refuses to talk about it.” Serena shook her head. “But what does this have to do with Prince Endymion?”

“Serena, Prince Endymion has a group of four generals, they’re called the Shittennou. Do you know where the men the girls have been seeing are from?”

Things started to click into place. Lita had mentioned Nephrite was from, “Earth.”

“Serena, I think the Prince is here on the Moon to get to you. The Earth and Moon have been on bad terms for a while now, and the Prince has been waiting for a chance to stop war between your planets. The balls were his perfect opportunity to surround you and your friends with his Shittennou, and find a way to get close to you, to convince you to oppose the Senate about going to war.”

Serena was silent for a moment, taking in all the information. “But Mina, what you’re saying doesn’t make sense. Even if the Shittennou are here on the Moon and they _are_ the ones involved with the girls, the Prince himself hasn’t approached me.” Serena rose from her seat. “And I truly believe that the people the girls have met mean them well. I have to ask, Mina, where did you hear this?”

Mina’s eyes avoided Serena’s and her fingers fiddled with the edge of her dark blue shirt. Serena had a feeling that Mina was tangled up with the fourth and final Shittennou. “Mina –”

Serena was cut off by the sound of the drawing room door creaking open. She was rattled to see Darien walk in. “Darien!”

She cast a guilty glance at Mina. “Mina, this is Darien. He’s actually someone I’ve been seeing recently. I met him at the balls.” She scratched the back of her head. “I hadn’t planned on him meeting one of my friends quite like this though.” She laughed, trying to easy the tense air.

She looked between her lover and her friend, but by their expressions she could tell that the fact that Darien had spent the night was not the reason for the edginess between them.

“Wait, am I missing something here? Do the two of you know each other?” Serena asked helplessly.

Darien wore a grave and defeated look. He met her eyes with guilt. Mina turned to Serena with a pitiful gaze. “Serena, you said Prince Endymion hadn’t approached you. That’s because you didn’t know who he was.” Her eyes flicked back to Darien, disapproving and angered. “This man here, is Prince Endymion himself.”

 

Mina had left the two of them alone, with Darien’s lies and deceit hanging in the air. For a moment, Serena had been silent while Darien tried to reach out to her, but Serena wanted to keep her distance from him. She wanted to keep her mind clear, and Darien’s touch did the exact opposite.

“Serena…I don’t know how I’ve made such a mess. Please let me explain.”

“Then start by telling me if Mina was right. Did you really come to these balls and approach me with the intention of _using_ _me_ to stop a war?” Her voice was accusing, but inside she was hoping he would prove her wrong.

“Yes. I did,” he said. Serena felt like she might throw up. “But I didn’t know you back then. I hadn’t known that the girl I’d be meeting would be someone as bright as you.” He looked like he wanted to fit a lock of hair behind her ear. “Serena, things may have started that way before but soon I started seeing that there is so much more to us than you know.”

 “But I _do_ know. I know that I trusted you in the beginning only to find out that you had known who I was all along. Then I trusted you again and you came back to me with _this_. That this whole time you’ve been lying to me and using me!”

“Serena, please listen to me. There are so many things about us, and about our past that you don’t know. It’s more than you’d believe. I came to you with the wrong intentions because I was mistaken about a lot of things. But once I got to know you and got to know _us_ , I realized how wrong I was.” He took her hands in his and held them tight when she tried to move away. “Serena, I am in _love_ with you. I meant those words when I said them last night and I still mean them now.” He looked at her from beneath his dark lashes, a sort of personal look he reserved only for her. It was the one that made her believe that he’d loved her. “I know you meant it too.”

Serena could feel the tears burning behind her eyes and her throat was tight with emotion. “I was so foolish,” she said, “To have trusted you again. I believed in you and yet you were lying to me. If you really cared about me then you would’ve told me about this when I found out you knew my identity. I asked you that night if there were any more secrets and _you_ said there wasn’t. You could’ve just told me the truth!”

“But I couldn’t!” He did not yell. It was more of a pained growl. “I didn’t have the courage to. You were ready to walk away from me forever. I feared that if I told you, you would leave me and never look back, that things would be in worse shape than before.”

“So you thought you’d just continue as we were. That you’d let me continue believing in you when our whole relationship was built on lies!”

She was crying unrestrainedly now. The tears flowed down her cheeks in rivers, pooling under her chin.

“Serena…” Darien reached out for her again, but she stepped back as if flinching in pain from his nearness. Darien’s expression grew hard. “Do you regret last night?”

Serena sniffed and wiped at her face. She gave him a severe look. “I do not. Because I sincerely believed you loved me. Because _I_ loved you. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have regrets.” She fisted her hands by her sides. It was time she hardened herself. She would never let him or anyone use her trust against her again. She would not be _hurt_ by him again. She didn’t think she’d survive it.

“ _I regret ever trusting you again_ ,” she said with finality. She motioned to the door with her glance. “It looks like it was a blessing in disguise that you have to leave today. I’d like it if you left, Dar–” Serena sucked in a breath. “Leave this place _Prince_ _Endymion_ , and _never_ come back.”

Darien’s body tensed, his expression was stone-cold. She’d expected him to say something more, but he merely walked past her with three quick strides to the door. He did not touch her as he passed. At the door he stopped, Serena had her back facing him; she turned around to take one last glance.

He did not look back at her, but instead stared at the doorknob in front of him. He spoke in a quiet voice, “I have loved you since the moment I met you, I just didn’t _know_ it back then.”

He left. The ornate door slamming shut behind him and Serena was surrounded again by her fears in these hollow rooms.

She was lost in the silence for a while, when a knock came at the door. For a moment, her heart lifted as she ran to the door to open it.

“Princess, it’s time for brunch with your mother. She’s been looking forward to it all morning.” the maid smiled cheerfully.

Serena let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “Tell her that I’m not feeling very well. I’ll come to see her later.”

She sent the maid away and shut the door, leaning her forehead against it. Before long her vision was blurred with tears. She sobbed to herself as she sank to the floor, “I don’t know what I’ve done, Mama. I really don’t know.”

 

Rei hoped her new friends wouldn’t be angry that she left so early in the morning. She’d left a note on the kitchen table, hopefully Lita and Ami would see that she had gone to the castle to see Serena.

Rei approached the front entrance. The same slope of steps greeted her, and the sliver double doors loomed at the top. She really hoped the maid wouldn’t stop her from entering like she did last time.

Just as she was about to climb the many steps, a girl with golden hair burst through the doors. Rei squinted at the girl running down the steps. She recalled seeing her with Serena before, she must be her friend.

The girl seemed to notice Rei when she reached the bottom, slowing down. “Are you here to see Serena?” she asked.

Rei nodded.

“She’s, uh...she’s with someone right now. You should probably come back later, Rei.”

Rei’s brows furrowed. “Since you seem to know my name, can I know yours?”

The girl looked flustered. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. Serena told me about you is all. I’m Mina. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You’re Lita’s roommate!” Rei exclaimed.

Mina smiled.

Rei stared at Mina carefully. She seemed to be in a rush and definitely upset about something. Rei took a breath, it was time she tried to be a little friendly, especially to the person whose house she’d stayed at without their permission. She recalled now that Mina had never returned last night to her own home. “Are you okay?” she asked gently.

Mina gave her a wide-eyed look, which soon turned into an anguished one. “I don’t think you’ll have time to worry about me. You should know that the man that’s been hanging around you all the time, Jadeite, he’s from Earth. And he’s one of Prince Endymion’s generals.” Mina’s eyes seemed to travel behind Rei.  She paused. “And he’s coming right towards us.”

“What?” Rei whirled around and no doubt, Jadeite, in all his blond and blue glory wearing a black shirt and trousers, was walking towards them. No towards _her_.

Mina cast Rei an apologetic look. “I’m sorry we had to meet in such unfortunate circumstances.” she said before disappearing.

Rei stared slightly dumbfounded at Jadeite. _Earth? General?_ _What was she talking about?_

“Rei.” Jadeite said as way of greeting.

“What are you doing here?” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hadn’t intended to be cold, but the emotions from the night before were returning slowly at the sight of him.

“It’s nice to see you too.” he said sarcastically. Rei watched him play with his fingers in a nervous way that was so unlike Jadeite.

“What do you want, Jadeite?”

“For what other reason than to see you?” he said with a mischievous flash in his eyes.

Rei refrained from saying that it didn’t seem like that when he left last night. She pushed her thoughts away.

“If you’re here to tell me I shouldn’t be shunning someone’s help again, then you can leave now. I actually came here to talk to the Princess about what happened on Mars.” Truthfully, she could’ve talked to Lita and Ami about it, but she still couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She’d come out here hoping Serena’s smile would coax her into speaking.

“Is that so?” Jadeite smirked.

She didn’t know why she told him all that. She crossed her arms. “Anyways, I don’t need your help.”

Jadeite chuckled, not quite looking at her. “Oh, you made that very clear last night.”

“And you made it clear that I wasn’t worth it anyway.” She didn’t meet his eyes either.

He took a more placid tone. “You seem to have everything figured out then. But, didn’t you stay with the Princess last night?” He said it teasingly, but his eyes held a strange look. _Worry?_ she thought. Surely not.

“You came here because you thought I was staying with the Princess.” Rei shook her head. “No, I couldn’t find her last night, so instead I stayed with some other friends.”

“You have other friends? Who would’ve thought?” He smirked.

Rei rolled her eyes.

“But, may I ask why you were standing out here instead of going inside to see her?”

Rei glanced at the castle behind her. A large and intimidating silver palace. “She’s with someone right now apparently. I was told to come back later,” she said.

He muttered something under his breath.

“What?”

Jadeite’s eyes met hers fiercely. “Did they say who she was with? Was it a man?”

Rei gave him a skeptical glance. “I don’t know. Mina didn’t say.”

“Mina?” Jadeite choked on the word.

“You know her?” Rei asked in disbelief.

Jadeite turned his face away. He ran a hand through his blond hair. He pushed past her. “That bastard,” he muttered as he started up the steps.

Rei ran after him. “Hey! What are you doing! You can’t go in there, they won’t let you in.” She succeeded in catching up to him and putting an arm out to stop him.

Jadeite turned his gaze on her. “I have to get someone out of there. Now.”

Rei stared at him confused. _Earth. Endymion’s general._ “You’re from Earth. And you’re Prince Endymion’s general aren’t you? He’s the one you need to go and get.”

Jadeite was stunned. “How did you...?” His eyes returned from their state of shock. “Mina,” he cursed.

“She was right then!” Rei’s voice had risen to a shout. “What have you been up to? How did you and the Prince even get on the Moon? And what is he doing with the Princess? Are you two _trying_ to start a war by being here?”

Jadeite gave her a tired look. “Are you done accusing me now?”                                                      

She didn’t hear him. “Is that why you’ve been hanging around me? _Helping_ me, as you say? Have you been using me to get to the Princess?”

Jadeite grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He gave her a withering look as she fought against his grip. “Do not accuse me of things you don’t know a thing about.”

She stopped bothering to fight. She sneered in his face, “Admit it. This was all a lie from the beginning. A _game_.”

His jaw tightened. “And will that satisfy you?”

“You’ve been plotting against the Moon with your Prince and using me to do it. And now you have the audacity to act like you could deny it?”

“You’ve already made up your mind. Whether I say the words or not, won’t change your mind.” Jadeite ran a hand through his hair bitterly. “You never trusted me from the start.”

“Did I have a reason to?” She didn’t say it with anger but with a sort of despair.

“Don’t say that.” He growled. “I gave you plenty of reasons. You just didn’t want to let anyone near you. You didn’t want anyone’s help. You refused to put some _faith_ in anyone.”

Rei tried to push down the lump in her throat. Her eyes stung with tears that she tried to blink back. “ _You’re_ _wrong_. I _did_ put my faith in someone, but just look where it got me. In the end, I was played by another _man_.”

There was a silence.

Jadeite’s hand twitched. He spoke with deadly quietness. “Even if you did give it faith, you never gave it a _chance_.”

Rei hesitated at the look in his eyes, utter pain. “It’s too late now.”

She yanked her arm out of his grip and he let her go. She left him on the steps alone, letting herself in through the silver doors that Mina had left ajar. She caught one last glimpse of blond, blue, and black, before he turned away.

 

 “You’re all packed,” Mina said simply, watching Kunzite haul his bags into the carriage outside his property.

He looked up as she approached, obviously taken aback. “You’re back. What are you doing here, Mina?”

She waited as he told the driver to wait, throwing the last bag in the carriage. He stopped in front of her, and asked her again, “What are you doing here, Mina?”

Her eyes traced the lines of his face where her hands could not. She met his eyes. “I told Serena.”

Kunzite nodded solemnly. “I figured as much.”

“She was with the Prince. I don’t know what’s going to happen now.” Mina’s gaze darted to something tied around Kunzite’s dark wrist. Her ribbon.

He caught her look. The hand that wore the ribbon tightened, as did his jaw.

“I ran out of the castle after that. I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew I wanted to leave. I walked around for quite awhile. Until my feet finally lead me right back here again. To you,” Mina said.

Kunzite stared at her carefully. He spoke softly, “And why are you back here again?”

Mina put her arms around her body against the cold evening breeze. She took a shattering breath, “I didn’t think I could let you leave without saying goodbye. Not again.” She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. “But, I realize that it’s much harder now that I’m here, because I _know_ how we both feel.”

Kunzite’s arm trembled as if he wanted to touch her. “We were cursed from the start. There’s nothing left for us. I’m sorry, Mina, but this is the end. I’m not coming back.”

Mina’s eyes flashed. But she did not protest. Instead, she threw out a hand and caught his wrist. The one that wore the ribbon.

Kunzite staggered. Mina avoided his eyes, even though he stared at her curiously, while she worked to untie the ribbon from his hand.

She was on the last tug when he put his other hand over hers. “Why?”

She held his gaze bravely. “I will always hope.” She took the ribbon from him and tied it in her hair.

Kunzite had a bewildered look on. Mina stared at him defiantly. Then, he did something unexpected. He stepped forward and put a hand to her cheek, pulling her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

And then he was walking away, on the carriage, and gone.

“Goodbye.”

 

Lita and Ami arrived at the castle in the evening after receiving Serena’s letter earlier. Mina found her way back whiles after she had left, yet she was still wearing the oversized dark blue shirt. Serena and Rei had lain on Serena’s bed in deep thought for much longer than was good for either of them.

Eventually, their conversation or lack thereof, reached the subject of their long lost friendship when they were all little girls. The friendship Serena had recently discovered in her hidden memories. The one Mina had told her of.

 Mina and Serena explained it all to the three of them, and slowly they began to regain some of their concealed memories, as if by magic.

“I still can’t believe that I couldn’t remember you all. Until you told us about it right now, I’ve never recalled such memories. I’d always believed I had _no_ _one_ ,” Lita imparted.

Ami had a thoughtful look. “Maybe the nature of these memories is such that we cannot remember them until someone has told us of them. Of the people we’ve missed.” Ami squeezed Serena’s hand next to her. “It’s the perfect type of curse, assuming the controller has made every single person who had the memories, completely forget. But, in this case, they failed to suppress Mina’s completely.”

Rei spoke up then. “But something doesn’t add up. What would someone gain by doing this? By putting this curse on us? By taking our memories?”

“To keep us apart,” Serena said. Everyone turned to her. She’d barely spoken all evening.

“I think more than the _why_ , we should focus on the _how_. It looks to me like you all have memories of each other until we were all about six or seven years old. But, if I’m correct, we all stopped seeing each other before that. Taking our memories was just a precaution,” Mina told them.

“You’re right,” Lita said. “I stopped see you guys after my parents died in the crash.”

Ami sat up attentively. “I last saw you all a while before my father left. My mother kept me alone after that.”

Rei clenched the fabric of her dress. “Mom died that same year of her illness.”

Serena nodded. “My father was killed in the labyrinth. And my mother kept me locked up in the castle for eleven years.”

“And my parents left me on Earth,” Mina said finally. The rest of her words weren’t coming out. She couldn’t bring herself to explain the rest.

“But why? Who would do this? From the looks of it someone was deliberately trying to keep us apart by any means necessary,” Serena expressed her anguish.

“I know exactly who,” Mina said. “It’s the same person who led a planet to war against Venus. Wiseman. He’s the embodiment of chaos itself. He whispered into the ears of the people of Nemesis, and tried to get them to destroy my planet. He tried it on the Moon before that.”

“But why us? Why did Wiseman need to keep _us_ apart?” Serena pressed on.

“Because he’s afraid of _you_ Serena. Just like your mother, you are probably powerful enough to stop him. But he knows what will make you _more_ powerful than him. And that’s when you have your Senshi together with you. The planets united can defeat chaos.”

 

“A letter for Princess Jupiter,” said the messenger.

Lita took the letter. “Thank you.”

“Who is it from?” Serena asked.

“Jupiter.” Lita said as she ripped open the envelope and scanned the contents of the epistle. She gasped covering her mouth with her hand. She looked up at the girls, distraught.

“What, what’s wrong?” Serena panicked.

Lita looked on the verge of tears. “My parents’ mare. She’s on Jupiter and she’s ill. They think she might pass away soon.” Lita got up from her seat. “I have to go.”

“Lita, hold on. Is that the best idea? What about your fear of spaceships?” Mina held her back.

Lita shook her head. “She’s the last thing I have left of them. I have to go.”

And just like that Lita was gone.

Mina turned to Serena. “Do you have paper and ink?”

“What for?” Serena asked.

“Lita’s going to have a hard time on that spaceship alone. I need to send a note to someone.”

 

 

After Lita left, the girls grew quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

Serena was contemplating how she was going to tell her mother that she wanted to cancel the balls, when Sophie came rushing into the room.

“Serena!”

“What is it, Sophie? What’s wrong?” Serena stood up.

Sophie was crying but she was trying to hold herself together. Her fingers fiddled painfully with her maid’s apron. “Serena...”

Serena’s blood ran cold at Sophie tone. “What’s happened?” she ground out carefully.

Sophie wiped a tear. “Your mother...” She burst into sobs.

Serena ran. She could barely hear the girls calling after her. Sophie soon followed after her on the way to the Queen’s rooms.

Serena threw open the doors and they slammed against the walls inside. There was an array of people around her mother’s bed. Physicians, nurses, apothecaries, healers, but from their expressions Serena could tell that they had no power to help her mother.

Serena’s legs felt weak, and her vision blurry. She trudged in a haze towards her mother’s bed.

She lay there underneath her pure white covers that were now stained with drops of blood. Serena noticed a basin on the table next to the bed. The physician spoke up at Serena gaze, “She’s been doing worse the past few days. She didn’t want you to worry...but then she started coughing up blood today and now...” The woman clasped her hands together. “I’m sorry. We’ll leave you alone with your mother.”

The infirmary staff filed out of the room, the doors swinging shut behind them. Serena’s mother woke to her touch.

Her sunken eyes opened and she smiled with effort. “Oh, my darling. What are you doing here?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Serena croaked out.

“Don’t cry my sweetheart. It was only a matter of time.” Her mother did not have the energy to wipe Serena’s tears, but she squeezed her hand instead.

“Don’t say that. It will never be time. You were supposed to have _more_ time. _We_ were supposed to have more time. I will never be ready for you to leave.” Serena sobbed uncontrollably. “Please stay, Mama. Please stay.” She dropped her head to her mother’s hands, crying over them.

Queen Serenity stroked Serena’s golden hair. Her own hair had faded to a ghostly white as her illness had progressed. “Do not remain in sorrow, Serena. Promise me that you will do your best to move on.”

“How can you ask me that, Mama? How can you ask me to live forgetting you?”

“I’m not asking you to forget me, my darling. I’m asking you to remember me and live your life fully for _my_ sake.” She stroked her hair. “You will be a wonderful Queen. I am so proud of you. You have grown up into such a beautiful young woman.”

“Mama, don’t leave. I’m afraid.” Serena held onto her mother’s hands like a lifeline. She had so much to figure out, so many mistakes she’d made. She couldn’t do it without her mother. There was no time to tell her that she didn’t know how to run a kingdom. There was no time to tell her that for the first time in forever, Serena had found friends that she loved. There was no time left to tell her mother that she’d given her heart to someone completely and that he had left, taking her heart with him. Her throat constricted with these unspoken words and worries. She couldn’t accept that this was the end.

Then, her mother did something unexpected. She sang. In a voice so soft that Serena could barely hear it. She sang a melody from when Serena was a child. It’d been years since she’d heard it. “ _Silver stars, and midnight eyes. Blazing fire, cooling waves, thunder roses, and sunlight haze._ Remember these Serena and you won’t have to be afraid. Because you are never alone.”  

 “Mama, what do you mean?”

“In time, you will understand, Serena. But for now, I want you to remember to never lose faith, because I will _always_ believe in you.” Serena stared at her mother as the lines on her face slowly unfolded, as if she’d found some peace from saying that.

“I love you my darling.” Her mother said, gesturing to her to bend her head. She kissed Serena on the forehead for the last time, before her skin grew cold and her chest stopped rising.

“And I love you, Mama,” Serena whispered.

_END OF PART ONE_


	21. A Time Before: Gerard's Tale

THREE YEARS AGO

 

Queen Serenity tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. She tried to ignore the beady eyes of the senators that sat around the large table in the Senate hall. Each one with a grimmer gaze than the previous, Queen Serenity tried her best to listen to Senator Crow.

“We have to crush them completely or they will rise up against us once more! The planet Nemesis and the Black Moon Clan cannot be allowed to go on any further!” Senator Crow exclaimed, rousing the rest of the senators into his frenzy. The man was tall, looming over the rest of them in his dark attire of black robes and cape. He had coal black hair that he kept slicked back and a beard that covered his jaw and chin and pointed out at the end.

Queen Serenity stopped her tapping. She rose from her seat, placing her hands flat on the table and spoke, “Senator Crow, I understand your concern, but we cannot just assume from this rumour of their settlement on Saturn that they plan to attack us again. It’s been two years since the revolt, Nemesis has deteriorated and since then many of them have decided to take my offer of solace on the Moon.”

Senator Crow gave her a dismayed look as if he’d smelt rotten cheese. “Yes, my Queen, but I’m afraid it’s your offer of solace that has allowed them to get this far in regrouping. They want us to believe that they will not attack again by taking refuge here, but on barren Saturn where we can’t see them, they are rebuilding their armies to assault us again.” Several senators around the table nodded their agreement.

“Let’s say the rumour is even true and that they are building their armies again. You are not going to make things better by sending our army over to Saturn, in the middle of nowhere, to try and annihilate them. All it’s going to do is make their people believe that the Moon wishes to hurt them. It would be a complete declaration of _war_ , and we’re not equipped for one right now, Senator. And besides, we don’t know any numbers on them, for all we know they could have an army as small as a hundred or an army as big as a hundred _thousand_! Are you really willing to take that risk?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I am. I think everyone here is.” he flourished his arm at the senators surrounding the table. They wore guilty faces as Queen Serenity’s eyes swept over them. “If we do not crush them down now, they will grow until they can wipe us out entirely.”

 “Senator, If you try to push them down right now, while they are finally finding a home again on Saturn, then they will rise up stronger to fight us! We need to show them that we are _not_ their enemies!” Queen Serenity reasoned.

“That’s quite a romanticist view, my Queen, one that I’m sure no one else shares. We cannot not be like your Majesty and forgive our enemies so easily. They _are_ our enemies.” Senator Crow sneered.

Queen Serenity had had enough of this. “I don’t care if they are or if you _think_ they are. It’s too far and too dangerous to send a battalion over there. We’d be endangering the lives of our own soldiers; we’d be leading them to their deaths!”

“Soldiers die, my Queen! They fight and they die. A few soldiers will be a worthy sacrifice if they can protect us from any future threats from Nemesis. We must save ourselves.” Queen Serenity cringed at the look in Crow’s eyes, as if this evil was righteousness.

Queen Serenity shook her head and spoke with finality in her voice. “I’m shutting this mission down. We will not send a single soldier out there. I’m overruling your request. I’ve tried to reason with you but I see that I cannot. I won’t let innocent soldiers die because of your greed, Crow.”

Queen Serenity turned and walked out the door. The resounding slam of the door filled the room with silence.

The senators adjourned their meeting for another day and all but two had left the room.

Senator Crow had stayed back and he now approached Senator Arces, the senator of military and defense. “Senator Arces, you must agree with me, the Queen’s judgement is blighted. She believes in forgiveness and appeasing the people of Nemesis when we should be destroying them before they can destroy us.”

“Yes, I suppose I agree with you on that stance,” Arces shifted his eyes uncomfortably. “But what can we do about it now? The Queen has rejected our appeal to send any soldiers to Saturn.”

“Then we must take matters into our own hands,” Senator Crow said, “quietly.”

 

 

“You are the chosen battalion to take on a mission of utmost importance. Do not let us down!” shouted the commander before sending the long line of soldiers into several army spaceships waiting on the airbase, ready for flight.

Gerard shook out his sandy hair and jogged side-by-side with his comrades into the last spaceship that was to fly out. A total of six spaceships were going on the mission to Saturn, with two hundred soldiers packed on each. The spaceships were leaving periodically, unlike normal protocol, but the commander claimed that the strategy to defeat the enemy on Saturn was to continually have reinforcements coming in.

Gerard and the brave men in his company were the last of the battalion to leave the Moon and arrive on Saturn, the last line of attack. His company was the oldest by average age in their battalion; their youngest member was thirty-three years old and it was Gerard himself.

Like before any mission, Gerard pulled out the silver locket he kept tucked under his collar, one that held a picture of his family. He kissed the photo before closing it and sticking it back in.

He turned to his dearest friend, a man of forty-four years and also the major of their company of soldiers, Samuel. “Do you reckon the enemy has got a large army?” Gerard asked.

“Nah, can’t be or they wouldn’t send so few of us.” Samuel said, but the man had a worried look on his face.

“Then why are you so tense?” Gerard asked.

“Don’t tell any of the rest of the men, but,” he leaned in as his voice dropped to a whisper, “I heard one of the commanders talking to Senator Arces.”

Gerard mirrored his posture. “What’d they say?”

“It seems we’ve been lied to, Gerard. Arces was saying they’re sending us despite the fact that the Queen shut down the mission. That’s why we’re not all leaving at once, they don’t want to draw too much attention and have her find out.”

“But why would they send us anyway?” Gerard could hardly believe that they were deliberately defying the Queen wishes.

“Because it’s Nemesis who we’re fighting. They want to wipe them out.” Samuel stated solemnly.

“But the Queen has been trying to make peace with them!” Gerard exclaimed. “What did she say when they brought up the request?”

“That we’d be slaughtered.”

 

 

And slaughtered they were. The men of Gerard’s company arrived to the barren planet of Saturn to find their army in shreds, barely hanging on. Their company joined but it made no difference against the soldiers of Nemesis, men dressed in ink black armour and soulless eyes, who fought without end or even a shout of pain, as if they possessed no minds of their own.

Eventually, Gerard’s company was consumed by the soldiers and every one of them was slain.

At the very end of the battle, only Gerard and Samuel remained. They were incarcerated in the underground jail cells. This was followed up by weeks of endless torture where the mindless soldiers tried to get information out of them both, but neither would talk. However, their silence rewarded them with nothing when the dark soldiers stabbed Samuel through the chest right before Gerard’s eyes, in an attempt to get him to speak, but as he watched the blood spill from Samuel’s heart, all of his words fell away.

The soldiers ended up leaving Gerard alive, first as a prisoner and then as a slave at their army base for the next two and a half years. He met others during his time there amongst the people of Nemesis. People who were much like him, scared and alone.

 

 

Gerard sat on his bed roll on the floor, staring at the picture of his family in his locket. He stroked a finger over his wife’s smiling image, holding their newborn baby boy, while their three other kids crowded around her for a good look.

“You have a beautiful family.” the old man who slept in the bed roll next to him whispered. It was late at night, if the soldiers heard them talking they’d be whipped.

“And what of yours? Are they also here?” Gerard asked.

The old man looked thoughtful. “They’re all gone, except one.” Gerard had worked every day in the army base with this man, yet he had never spoken to him before this night.

Gerard nodded. “Are you a prisoner from another planet then?”

The old man let out a short laugh. “You are from the Moon, correct?” He smiled at Gerard’s surprise at his guess. Shaking his head and still smiling, the old man replied, “No, these are my people, and Nemesis was once my home.”

Gerard masked his surprise before closing the locket and facing the old man properly. “Could you tell me then, what happened to your planet?”

The old man smiled at Gerard’s curiosity before launching into his tale.

“After the revolt, two years ago, Nemesis began to decline, first the economy, then the environment, _everything_. The Black Moon Clan’s power was fading and the people began to realize the evil in our rulers and that the man, the monster, behind it all, was Wiseman. He had led our planet to nothing but war and defeat.

“When Queen Serenity offered solace on the Moon many of our people jumped at the chance, knowing full well that Nemesis was dying. Then, there were those of us with too much pride to leave our homes, so we stayed, but eventually Nemesis was destroyed. Those who survived the earthquakes and floods and hurricanes, settled here on Saturn and we began to rebuild.”

“People like you?” Gerard asked.

The old man smiled before continuing. “But like always in the history of our people, whenever we were ready to begin again, Wiseman returned to render all our hard work for nought. No one is really sure how, but he has some kind of power that allows him to take control of the soldiers’ minds, that’s why they don’t feel pain. They have become soulless beings who know no other truth than to do his bidding. He used the soldiers against the rest of our people and since then we have remained slaves to his cause.”

The old man finished his story, but he added one last remark, “You asked me of my family before. I shall tell you that my son is one of the soldiers Wiseman has taken control of.” The old man wiped a tear from his eyes with shaking and wrinkled hands. “I never thought I’d see the day when my own son would point a sword at my chest and not recognize me at all.”

 

 

THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE FIRST BALL

 

“How did you escape?” Queen Serenity asked.

Gerard smiled at the Queen’s concerned face. “After three years on that planet I was finally able to sneak on to one of the very rare ships that were coming to the Moon.”  
“But you got stabbed in the process and ended up half-dead when you arrived, only to be found by one of my personal guards outside the castle.” The Queen finished. She shook her head. “Unbelievable. Everything you have told me. I can’t believe I’ve been so blind to the Senate and their conniving plots. I never believed for a second that they would send that mission behind my back.” The Queen looked at Gerard with a gaze of utmost sorrow and apology, “I am sorry for all the loss you have witnessed. I am sorry that out of a battalion of 1,200 men, you are the lone survivor. I am sorry that I was not able to foresee the evil Wiseman has committed.”

“It’s not something you should be apologizing for, my Queen. I only hope that you will bring down Wiseman’s control, not for my sake, but for the sake of the people of Nemesis, the innocent.”

The Queen nodded. “I realize my mistake now in not taking Wiseman down entirely before, but believe me when I say I was never powerful enough to do so.

“I want you to know that I don’t have much time left, Gerard. My illness has gotten much worse and it’s only a matter of time, but I hope that you can lay some trust in my daughter, who in many ways is more powerful than I could ever be. I will try to make sure she has the best chances to go up against Wiseman, I promise you that.”

“I will put my faith in both you and the Princess, my Queen.” Gerard saluted. He hesitated before speaking again, his voice was hoarse, “My Queen, I have just returned so I have not seen my wife and kids in three years, do you know what has become of them and where they are?” Gerard pleaded.

The Queen was solemn when she spoke, “As soon as you woke I sent someone to find out about your family. I’m afraid they moved from your previous place of residence after they were no longer able to support the living. You were assumed dead and I’m afraid your wife’s illness has gotten worse over the past three years. I’m told your eldest daughter supports the family now.” The Queen paused. “Gerard, I’m tortured to have to ask this of you, but I think it would be best if you did not return to your family just yet.”

“Why not?”

“If you suddenly return after being claimed dead then the Senate is definitely going to find out you, as one of the soldiers of the battalion, survived and that you’ve told me of their wrongdoings. But the Senate is a baby kitten compared to what Wiseman could do if he knew you escaped and are alive to tell me everything you have on him. If not for your own sake, at least for your family’s sake, please stay away from them. For the time being, until they are safe.”  

Gerard nodded painfully. “Then may I ask one thing of Your Highness?”

“Of course, Gerard. If I may ease your pain in anyway, please impart it to me.”

“Would you help out my family? I am not there to provide for them, nor give them the love they need, would your Highness promise to, keep an eye on them?”

 The Queen smiled. She was lost in her thoughts a moment. “It would be too obvious if I directly sent them the money they needed, but I shall hire your eldest daughter as a maid here and help your family in any way I can. I promise you that.”

“Thank you, my Queen.”

“However, I must ask something more of you, Gerard. It would be to my great pleasure if you could become one of my _informants_. I’m going to be in need of one soon.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. It would be my honour.” Gerard bowed before turning to leave.

He was almost out the door when the Queen called out, “Gerard!”

“Yes, Queen Serenity?” He answered surprised.

The Queen smiled with melancholic sincerity. “What’s your eldest daughter’s name?”

Gerard smiled. “It’s _Sophie_.” He placed a hand over his locket. “ _My darling Sophie_.”  
  



	22. A Time Before: Under a Brighter Sky

OVER THREE YEARS AGO

_NEMESIS_

 

“Do not walk away from me, Saphir.” Diamond clung to Saphir’s midnight blue sleeve as if it were his only lifeline.

“I can’t go on like this anymore, Brother.” Saphir’s voice was a defeated and broken whisper. There was no hint of the hopeful idealist Diamond once knew.

Maybe it was the moment when they’d lost their parents, or maybe it was the moment their planet came crashing down before them, but Saphir was no longer the same child. His jaw was hardened and his eyes had lost the light of innocent faith.

“Saphir. Does it have to be this way? Must you leave me to see your point through?”

“Brother, a life here on Nemesis will forever entail war and violence. Of death and loss. I tried to be strong for you Brother, but I realize now that if I can’t convince you to come with me, then I must leave on my own. If I stay here I will die in pain watching you destroy yourself to bring this planet back from the dead.”

“Saphir, don’t say that. You know I cannot abandon Nemesis. This is our home, the place where our parents lived and breathed,” Diamond pleaded.

“But it is also the place where they fought and _died_. They are _gone_ , Brother. You cannot bring them back. And the same goes for this planet. It is not your job to save it. The people have all gone far away to the Moon or else to Saturn. There is no one left except those who are like you. Hanging on to something long gone. They would be persuaded to leave, if you chose to convince them.”

“I am the Prince of this planet, Saphir. I will not be chased out by fear!”

“Yes, but you never had to be a fearless Prince, Brother, you just had to be a brave one! Have the courage to save your people from this cataclysm while you can!” Saphir held out a hand. “Leave with me Brother, and we can start a new life on the Moon. We can be a family again.”

“I think we stopped being a family the moment you decided to leave.” Diamond threw out the stinging words in a rash attempt to hurt Saphir.

Saphir looked down at the sword on his belt. Originally, it had been Diamond’s, a double-edged long sword made entirely out of the last diamonds left on Nemesis’s deteriorating mantle. He untied the sword from his waist and placed it in Diamond’s hands. His hands were ice-cold from the wind of the oncoming hurricane. He recited Nemesis’s battle vow. “ _May this sword protect you, Brother, and may your righteous anger be avenged_.”

A single tear dropped from Saphir’s face. He spoke once again. “Brother, one day, you will understand. One day, we will live under a brighter sky and we will hurt no more.” Saphir turned away, one foot boarded on the spaceship. “But until that day comes, Brother, please do not resent me.”

Diamond watched as his baby brother whom he had raised like his own son; walk alone on a path he could not follow. Saphir was barely fifteen years old yet he had seen war and destruction beyond his years.

“I could never.” He whispered into the empty air before him as the spaceship disappeared.

 

“Danny! Danny, you can’t go there!” Sophie ran after her rambunctious little brother. Barely three with the speed of a bird, Danny ran from Sophie’s outstretched hands in an attempt at starting a game of tag.

“Catch me, Sophie!” Danny threw his poorly enunciated words to the sky in laughter. He looked back to see if she was behind him and ran directly into a stranger.

“Danny!” Sophie exclaimed rushing over. She immediately bowed without looking at the stranger in front of the looming house. A startling white amongst the old and sullied walls of the rest of the neighbourhood, with a high black gate.

“I apologize! My brother was just playing. Danny, come here!” Sophie grabbed at her brother’s sleeve, but Danny wrapped his arms around the stranger’s legs.

“There’s no need to apologize.” The voice was even and steady. Sophie looked up from her bow. He was a boy. No more than a few years older than her. His black hair had a tint of blue to it that caught the starlight when he moved. His mouth was not smiling but his eyes held a sparkle in them that made it seem as if he was. He picked up Danny and held him on his hip, ruffling Danny’s auburn hair.

“Hey there little guy. Don’t you think you should be nicer to your sister?”

Danny scrunched his nose. “Sophie won’t play tag with me! She’s always working!”

The boy cast a glance at Sophie. “He’s always complaining about me. It’s okay,” Sophie tried not to blush under his gaze.

He turned back to Danny. “Well, Danny. It must be your lucky day. I’ll play tag with you whenever you like. You just stop by and we’ll play whatever you want to. But you have to promise me something in return, okay?”

Danny grinned, jumping in the boy’s arms. “Yeah! Yeah!”

“You’re a big, strong boy. Promise me you won’t give your sister any trouble. And promise me you’ll protect her.” The boy held out his hand to Danny.

Sophie protested, “You don’t have to –”

Danny slapped the boy’s hand. “I’ll protect Sophie! And we can all play together! Sophie, me and…hey mister, what’s your name?” Danny scratched his head as if he were faced with the greatest mystery of all time.

The boy put Danny back down on the ground and bent down to tell him, “It’s Saphir, little guy. Like the jewel.”

“Hey, that’s my sister’s favourite kind!” Danny ran to Sophie, hugging her.

Saphir’s gaze found hers. “Is it?” His eyes held the hint of a smile.

 

 

The Moon festival bells rang through the air. Laughter and chatter echoed from families, lovers, kids, and friends gathered in the village square amid the silver lanterns.

Sophie walked alone through the jumble of festival stands, selling snacks and fire sparklers, lanterns to put up, and of course, the Moon festival tradition, the wish candles. Craftsmen lined the center of the square, poised to carve each person’s wish on a candle.

Sophie’s eyes wandered among the hopeful faces in queue for a wish.

“Going to make a wish?” A steady voice came from behind her.

Sophie was caught off guard by Saphir’s sudden appearance and his dark blue eyes. “I-I am.” She tried to hide her blush in her scarf.

He nodded. He shifted nervously. “I should leave you alone then,” he said, turning around to walk away.

She grabbed his sleeve in a moment of impulse. “No!” She blushed deep red. “I mean, you should make a wish too.”

“I’d like that.” His eyes twinkled like the stars.

Saphir stuffed his hands in his pockets moving towards one of the free craftsmen.

“And what kind of wish would you like to make for your lady here, young man?” The craftsman was a wrinkled old man crouched over a magnifying glass, ready with a candle and carving knife.

Sophie blushed. Saphir avoided her looking at her. “She’s not my lady, sir.”

The old man laughed. “No need to be shy. If not for your lady, then what kind of wish would you like to make?”

Saphir ignored the old man’s jest. He had a faraway look in his eyes. “I’d like to make a wish for my brother.”

“And what would you like to wish for him?”

Sophie watched Saphir’s expression with curiosity. Saphir touched his hand to his hip, where a sword might’ve hung in the past. “That he’ll come home to me.”

 

Diamond placed a hand on the black gates before the house. He pushed them open feeling as if he were taking the weight off his heart. The wind was cold and it bit at his skin. Dead and shriveled flower petals littered the stone path to the door that had been left ajar.

Diamonds heavy boots thundered on the stone floor of the silent house. “Saphir? Are you here?”

“ _Brother_ …” Diamond froze at the strangled voice.

“Saphir?” Diamond yelled, running further inside. Something was wrong. “Saphir!”

The white floor of the next room was stained with a pool of blood. Saphir’s body lay crippled on the ground. The tips of his black hair dripped crimson on the pale skin of his neck.

Diamond dropped to his knees. His legs giving out beneath him. His vision clouding. Saphir looked as if he were sleeping. Diamond feared if he touched him, he might not feel the life within him anymore.

Saphir’s pale and cracked lips opened a fraction, “Brother, you finally came.” Diamond let his tears fall and mix with the blood on Saphir’s cheek. His eyes held a smile.

“What has happened to you, Saphir?” Diamond knew there was no chance of saving him now. “Why didn’t you wait for me to come home to you like you said you would?”

“I must’ve gotten impatient.” Saphir let out a broken laugh.

“You were always impossible to keep down.” Diamond clutched Saphir’s hand between his.

A silence fell between them. Diamond was sure Saphir had already left him.

Saphir’s hand twitched between Diamond’s. He spoke again, “She’s going to be sad when she finds out.”

“Who will little brother?”

“ _Sophie_. She always worries far too much.” Saphir looked at Diamond with hope in his eyes, “Brother, will you look after her? Will you stay here for her in my place?”

“What are you talking about, Saphir? Who is she?”

“She’s a girl who deserves more than what she was given. She’s a girl who needs to be loved. Will you give her my love, Brother?”

Diamond sighed. “I will.”

Saphir closed his eyes and nodded with effort. “I’m sorry, Brother. I’m sorry we couldn’t be a family again.”

“We are _always_ family. Nothing could change that.” Diamond’s voice caught in his throat. He bent his head over Sapir’s shoulder, trying to gather his courage to face this pain. “I am sorry, Saphir. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to leave with you back then.”

Diamond sobbed harder, trying to continue speaking. “I-I…”

He took a heavy breath and wiped his tears. He looked at Saphir with fierce determination and the emotions of everything he couldn’t tell him before. “Saphir, I _promise,_ one day we will live together under a brighter sky –”

“and we will hurt no more.” Saphir finished with his last breath.

 

Diamond moaned over his brother’s dead body. It all seemed like a cruel joke.

“For what reason could you have ever deserved this, brother?” Diamond cried into the empty air. His voice echoed through walls of the house.

A raspy voice responded. “His only sin was having you as a brother.”

Diamond froze. A mass of dark, shadowy smoke had formed above his brother’s body. He raised his bloodied hands to touch it. “What are you?”

The darkness receded from his fingers. The raspy voice came again, this time as if spoken by many voices. “It is I, Wiseman.”

“Wiseman? How did you escape the destruction on Nemesis?” Diamond demanded.

“Where there is darkness, I will always exist.” The smoke broke apart and circled around Diamond in a wall of black mist. “There is much darkness within your heart, Prince Diamond. Let me help you.”

The voice was no longer raspy, but soothing. Suddenly, Diamond’s heart no longer felt like it was being ripped in two. His tears dried and he felt numb to the pain. He breathed in the darkness.

“Don’t you want to know who is responsible for your brother’s death?” Wiseman prodded.

Diamond snapped back into focus. He grabbed at the mist. “Who? Who did this horrible deed? Who took my innocent brother from me?”

The voice was smooth and slippery, a sound he could hear but not hold on to. “It was the Queen, Prince Diamond. Queen Serenity, who offered you false solace. She ordered soldiers to kill your brother. She lied to you, Prince Diamond. She does not care for Nemesis as she claims. She wants to _destroy_ us.”

“She wants to destroy us…” Diamond repeated in a daze. The smoke was clouding his thoughts.

“She must be _punished_ , Prince Diamond. It was she who brought about the destruction of Nemesis, your home.”

“My home…my brother.” Diamond breathed in more of the darkness.

“You must make her the object of your righteous anger. Your brother will be avenged with her death.” The voice pounded in his mind now. There was no room for anything else.

“My righteous anger will be revenged. Brother, you shall be avenged. I will _destroy_ her.” The darkness swallowed his body and his brother’s.

“And I shall aid you,” Wiseman’s spiny hand materialized from the darkness. Diamond let out a vile scream as Wiseman’s finger burned the beginnings of a mark into his skin.

Diamond screamed in withering pain. “What are you doing to me?”

“I am making you stronger. I am giving you _power_.” The voice hit Diamond like a wall of sheer force.

“For what in return?” He managed to cry out.

“ _Chaos._ ”

 

TWO YEARS LATER

“Diamond? Will you tell me something?” Sophie sat atop the 4-foot tall stone wall that ran around the length of her street, swinging her feet back and forth. Diamond stood on the ground in front of her, gazing up at her and at the stars.

“What is it?” he smiled. His hair looked dark blue under the scarce starlight, nearly as dark as Saphir’s had been.

Sophie spoke carefully. “What was your brother like?”

Diamond’s fingers twisted his sapphire ring, an heirloom that had originally belonged to Saphir. “He stayed on this planet for you, Sophie. You met him yourself. What do you expect to hear from me?”

Sophie shook her head and jumped to the ground. Diamond caught on to her when she nearly fell. He didn’t let go of her hand.

“I only met him a few times, Diamond. I will never know the grief of his loss like you do. Tell me, what was he like?”

He sighed. “He was my brother, Soph. He was all I had.”

 “Yes, I know that better than anyone. But, I asked you to tell me what he was like. What made him your brother?” Sophie drew stars with her finger on his palm as she spoke.

Diamond pulled his hand away from her. He couldn’t think when she did that.  He took a deep breath. “He was stubborn,” he blurted. “Like you.”

Sophie smiled. “More.”

Diamond thought about it carefully. “He was strong. Stronger than I was ever able to be when our parents died, or when Nemesis fell apart.”

“And after that?”

“He was brave. He had the courage to leave our home when I was blinded by fear.”

“And in his last moments? What about then?” Sophie leaned against the wall.

Diamond caught her hand and pulled her from the wall and into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her red braid. He whispered, “He was in love with you, Sophie.

In his last moments, he told me to look after you. He told me to take his place.”

Sophie pulled away from him. She held him at a distance so that she could look into his broken eyes.  Diamond longed to wipe the sorrowful tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

She sighed. “Oh Diamond, don’t take the love your brother had for me upon yourself. It will only bring you pain.”

Diamond shook his head. “No, Sophie. With you I find solace from the pain.” He brought his hand to the curve between her jaw and her neck. “When I see you, I see the love my brother had for you, and then I no longer feel empty and alone.”

Sophie pulled away again. She wrapped her arms around herself to shield from the cold wind. She shook her head. “You’re as stubborn as your brother was, you know that?”

Diamond laughed, twisting the sapphire ring on his finger. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

 

 


	23. The Time Before: The Promise

EIGHT YEARS AGO

“Kunzite! Wait up!”

Kunzite was walking down the lines of Earthen soldiers. It’d been two years since he received his position as the youngest general of the Middle Eastern Division at age fifteen. The young Prince Endymion had insisted on it against the will of the rest of the parliament, after his parents had passed away in the fire on the Moon.

Kunzite turned around to find his second-in-command and dear friend, Adonis, calling after him, a man only three years older than Kunzite, whom he had trained with since birth. Originally, Adonis had been a soldier on Venus and often travelled to Earth to visit Kunzite. However, when Adonis’ parents had died unexpectedly, it resulted in him staying on Earth altogether.

Adonis brushed his icy white-blond hair aside and leaned his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. “It’s like you can’t hear! I was calling after you for ages!”

Kunzite offered him a blank look.

“Oh come on! I’ve been you’re friend since forever! You didn’t think I’d forget that it’s your seventeenth birthday today, did you?” Adonis exclaimed. He threw an arm around Kunzite’s neck and asked, “So what’s the plan today? Eating out?”

“I have soldiers to organize, Adonis.” Kunzite crossed his arms and replied with a faint smile.

Adonis gave out a noise of understanding. “So it’s the usual birthday routine then? Work so hard – as you do every day – and then spend the rest of your time with little Mina.” Adonis laughed. “At least you’re consistent.”

Mina’s parents had been close friends of Kunzite’s parents’. When he was ten years old they passed away and Mina’s parents had supported him and his sister financially. But then three years ago when war broke out on Venus with the dark planet Nemesis, Mina’s parents feared she would not be safe, so they left her in Jenna’s capable hands.

Adonis took on a more tender tone. “How is the little girl doing by the way?”

Kunzite hesitated. Adonis was one of the few people in the world that Kunzite trusted. When Kunzite’s parents had died Adonis had been his only friend. But recently, Kunzite was feeling uneasy about him. He had always known that Adonis adored Mina in a strange way but maybe it was because Kunzite felt protective of her, he had tried to keep Adonis as far from her as possible.

“She’s doing fine.” Kunzite said curtly.

“Right. Of couse.” Adonis seemed to snap out of his daze. He drew back his arm with a shrug. “Well, I guess I better get the third battalion into shape, they’re starting to think they can relax since they’ve completed training, but they don’t know what they’re in for.” Adonis flashed Kunzite a white smile before walking off, snaking between the numerous soldiers in the holding.

 

 

“Oh, not fair! How did you find me again?” Mina complained, after failing to stay hidden from Kunzite for the third time during a game of hide-and-seek in the flower field by the house.

Kunzite was a young man of very few words, and therefore, he merely chuckled at her frustrated appearance. She wore a frown and a dark blue dress. Her feet were bare, and when he had asked her why, she replied that she could feel the ground better this way. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she turned her nose up into the air.

“How do _you_ hide so well? Will you teach me how?” Mina begged him, tugging on his arm.

Kunzite lifted his hands in surrender. He knelt down behind her, now the same height as her short frame. Grass stained the knees of his trousers but he hardly cared. He gently placed his two large hands over her eyes. “First, hide in the blind spots.”

“Hey! I can’t see anything!” Mina exclaimed pushing his hands off. Kunzite moved his hands to cover her mouth next. “Second, don’t make a single noise.”

Mina stuck her tongue out and Kunzite immediately drew his hands away, wiping her saliva on his pant leg with a scrunch of his nose and a smile. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her little body around to face him. He looked at her carefully. Even then Mina had admired the flecks of purple in his grey eyes with the same boldness. “And lastly,” pausing, he moved his hands to either side of her small head and pulled her close enough so that he could press his lips to her pale forehead. Mina squeezed her eyes shut. “Definitely don’t reveal yourself if they can hurt you.”

“Not even if it’s you?” Mina asked. Her eyes were turned up to him, big and round and questioning; their colour was like a dark blue starry night sky.

Kunzite smiled and nodded. “Especially if it’s me.”

Kunzite rose from the ground just as Mina’s expression grew utterly mystified.

“Mina! Kunzite! Come over here! I want to take a picture of you two for Kunzite’s birthday!” Jenna called to them.

Kunzite feet remained planted in their spot while Mina automatically rushed over.

She finally realized that he was not next to her and yelled back to him. “Come on, Kunzite! Just one picture!”

“Yeah, come _on_ , Kunzite!” his sister, Jenna teased. She gestured for him to join them, her black hair flowing over one shoulder, and holding a camera in her other hand.

Kunzite had his hands deep in his pockets while standing at the edge of the field of flowers with a serious purse to his lips. Nonetheless, one look at the nine-year-old’s pouting face and he couldn’t stop the grin that teased the corners of his mouth.

Mina ran to him, quick on her little feet, trying to avoid stomping on all the orchids, peonies, daisies, and lilies sprouting out of the ground. This was one of her most favourite places to be, in the sun lying in the flowers with Kunzite’s stoic face to imbalance the whole picture anyway.

She grabbed his wrist from his pocket and yanked him along behind her over to where Jenna was ready with the camera. She stood in front of the camera, frozen motionlessly in her pose with her hands behind her back. She was in a yellow summer dress, smiling brightly with her eyes glued to the lenses. 

Jenna motioned Kunzite to stand next to Mina. “Get down. I won’t be able to fit you in the frame if you stand, you’re much too tall.”

Kunzite shrugged and got down on one knee next to Mina. “Look here!” Jenna exclaimed.

But just before the flash went off, Mina let out the smallest giggle. A sound of sheer joy and happiness. Without realizing it, Kunzite’s head turned to catch a glimpse of her wonderful smile just as the camera shutter went off.

“Kunzite! You weren’t looking over here!” Jenna called out.

Mina rushed over to Jenna to look at the picture. She yanked the film strip out of Jenna’s long fingered hands. Mina smiled, “But Jenna, I like it!”

“Oh, you do? Why?” Jenna asked curiously.

Mina broke out into a grin. “Because.” She laughed. “Kunzite’s actually smiling in this one!”

Jenna leaned in next to Mina to inspect the photo again. “Yeah, you’re right, he is.” Just as Mina said, the Kunzite in the picture was smiling in the slightest bit, just a curve at the corners of his mouth as he looked at Mina with an expression of admiration and wonder.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jenna asked her brother, who was staring at a manila letter in his hands.

Just as usual he did not use his words to answer. Soundlessly, he handed the letter over to her to read. Jenna grabbed it up to see what was keeping Kunzite shell shocked.

Jenna placed a hand over her mouth fearing she would wake Mina who was sleeping in the next room. “They’re coming to take her home? After all this time?” Jenna hugged the letter to her chest. “Oh, Mina will be so happy! This war on Venus against Nemesis has gone on too long. Finally, her family won’t be separated any longer.”

Kunzite showed no sign of acknowledging what Jenna was saying. His eyes were averted to the door of Mina’s room, and their usual striking grey was muted to a hollow haze.

Jenna folded the letter and held it out to Kunzite. “I know it’s going to be hard for you to let her go, but it’s for the best, you know that right?”

Kunzite did not take the letter from her, his silver hair masking his expression from her view.

Jenna sighed as she pulled back her arm. “I’m going to tell her in the morning that they’re coming tomorrow –”

Kunzite’s eyes flashed white grey as he grabbed Jenna arm abruptly interrupting her, “No, not yet.” His eyes held some kind of plea in them. “Not yet, please.” He struggled to find words, as if they were in a current that quickly passed him by, slipping between his lips. “I...She’s been holding on with so much courage you wouldn’t even believe, these past three years without her parents, hoping every day that they would come. But all the while she’s also been angry and hurt and she won’t let herself believe it or be happy until they’re right here in front of her.” Kunzite held Jenna’s hands like he did when he was young, with a small tug and a dip of his head. “Please, let me have her last smile before they’re here. If I could have that at least, then maybe when she leaves me forever I can watch the happiness reach her eyes when they arrive, with a grateful heart that she was once _mine_.”

“Kunzite, I am her caretaker, I have raised her for these past three years, and she will always be like a daughter to me. I understand that it’s hard for you to see her go, I feel much the same, but she’ll finally get to go home and not have to wait anymore. Isn’t that what you want? For her to be happy?” Jenna placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s not like you won’t be able to see her again. Saying goodbye is the best we can do for her right now.”

Jenna shook her head. Her eyes wandered to Mina’s sleeping figure under the blankets through the crack of the open bedroom door. “You two have always been close in the strangest way. She has always adored you and you have always stayed by her side. When did she become so important to you? So important that you can’t let go.”

Kunzite took on a melancholic smile. “Jenna, she will forever be my ultimate joy and my perpetual sorrow. Nothing can change that.” Kunzite brushed Jenna’s hair back and placed a kiss on her forehead. Jenna realized with a start just how much her little brother had grown up. He had always been tall, but his eyes seemed aged beyond belief. “I’ll pick them up tomorrow night when they arrive and bring them home to see her.”

Jenna let him walk away with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. “I’m still going to tell her, you know. She deserves to know.” Jenna said sternly not giving in to his few, rare, sweet words.

“I know you will.” Kunzite smiled over his shoulder. His hands dug deeper in his pockets and his shoulders eased down. “You have always known what to do, much better than I have.”

 

 

“Kunzite, love. Let’s stop here a moment, I would like to buy something for Mina.” said her mother, a slender woman with the same blond hair and dark blue eyes. She had always addressed him as _love_ , and had always treated him as her own son.

Mina’s father, a tall man with paler blond hair and even paler blue eyes, stepped out of the carriage and helped his wife out behind him.

Kunzite watched them wordlessly. It’d been three years since the day they’d left Mina on Earth, and Kunzite could see the change in them both. Mina’s mother, who had always been bright, now wore dimmer smiles from the pain of a mother unable to see her child. Mina’s father, who had always been talkative with Kunzite and friendly, now remained quiet and reserved, having seen too much warfare and too little of his beloved daughter.

“Kunzite, we’re going to look over there at the toys, will you wait with the carriage?” Mina’s mother asked.

“Of course, Mother, anything for you.” Kunzite smiled and touched his lips to her cheek like he did when he was ten.

He treasured the smile that lit up her face. Mina’s father nodded to Kunzite gratefully and pulled his wife away.

Kunzite stood by the black carriage, petting the horses’ long manes. He looked around at the market street before him. In the distance was a stand where a tall old man in a robe was selling toys, and closer to Kunzite was a stand selling small trinkets.

“Would you like to buy something, sir?” The portly woman at the stand asked as he perused the hair ribbons. One in particular caught his eye, a red ribbon, simple yet strikingly vibrant and warm.

Kunzite held out the ribbon with a grin and paid the woman. He was folding the ribbon into his pocket when he heard the sound of a sword being drawn, the indistinctive stroke of metal against clay casing.

Kunzite whirled around already fearing what he would see.

The old man in the robe was no old man at all. By the way he moved with agility and speed Kunzite could already tell that it was surely a young man and most likely a trained soldier as well.

Kunzite’s mind ran off these facts helplessly as the man jumped out from behind the toy stand, scattering sewn stuffed animals and colourful game pieces. Kunzite could feel his feet hit the ground but every step seemed to get him no closer.

The man’s sword flew up high above his head, its shadow casting over Father’s brave face as he shielded his wife from the blow that soon came and ripped through his shoulder to his hip. Kunzite screamed but he could hear no sound. His body stretched to every limit it could to reach them, but it could hardly do the impossible. He could almost see himself from a distance, watching the scene unfold, helplessly calling out but unable to do anything at all. In an instant the two most important people in Mina’s life seemed so far away and he was powerless to stop what was happening in a matter of moments. The unknown man did not waver as the body fell to the ground and as Mother screamed out. His sword did not stop even as he plunged it through her heart and as Kunzite finally reached them feeling as if his heart had been ripped to shreds.

Kunzite lunged at the robed man, knocking his sword out of his hand. He flipped him to the ground, knocking him out. Kunzite pushed away from the murderer, assured that he could do no more damage, and fell to his knees next to the victims.

He frantically checked pulses and breathing, his military protocol mind took over going through procedures for when a comrade was injured, but it was all in vain when he realized that Mother’s heart was no longer beating and Father’s was barely hanging on.

“No, no. Mother.” Kunzite brushed the blond hair out of her eyes. “You promised you’d always be my mother and not just Mina’s. You said you’d be here to take your daughter home.”

She gave him no answer, and he would never receive another one of her smiles. Kunzite cried out as his hands balled into fists and he ripped himself away from her to help her husband. Kunzite’s silver hair was coated in blood and tears covered his face. His hands dripped with thick blood as he tried staunching the blood loss from Father’s wounds.

“Kunzite. Kunzite, stop.” Father coughed and his voice came out hoarse, barely a whisper.

“You’re awake. Just hold on, I’ll get someone to help us and you’ll be fine. Please. Mina’s waiting for you.”

“Kunzite, please. Stop, there’s nothing you can do. Please, just listen to me.” He coughed again but this time blood. He used his little strength to touch his hand to Kunzite’s balled fist.

Kunzite fought against his self-control and remained still, knowing as well in his mind that there was nothing left to do but listen.

“Tell her, that we’re sorry. Tell her, that above everything else in this world, she came first in our hearts.” His body shook with his last bits of energy and a tear rolled down his cheek as his voice broke. “Kunzite, tell our daughter, that we love her. _Tell Mina, we love her_.”

And just like that the light left his eyes, like a broken fuse, brightest in the moment just before it was gone, and Kunzite with shaking fingers pressed them closed.

Kunzite kneeled there, hearing no sound, feeling no breeze, the unfairness of it all choking him. He was seeing Mina’s face imprinted on his eyelids, and he tried desperately not to picture the smile disappearing from her mouth.

The sound of a sword squelching through flesh arrived in Kunzite’s ears with alarming clarity.

He turned numbly to left, realizing that the source of all this tragedy was pulling his sword out of his body and now lying on the ground in his black robe. This man had stabbed himself while everything important to Mina had just disappeared in a flash of seconds.

Kunzite crawled over to where the man laid and put his hand to the cloth covering his face, wanting to know the identity of this murderer.

The man’s face was unrecognizable at first. He was covered in blood from his mouth and the spatter of stabs, his hair covered his eyes, but the moment Kunzite noticed the icy blue-blond hair and pale face he knew that this was the person he called his friend, the person who had looked him in the eye on his birthday and asked shamelessly about Mina. This person, this monster, was Adonis.

Adonis coughed out blood. He was dying. But where Kunzite had expected some kind of sinister smile or look of accomplishment from someone who had just committed a suicide-murder, Adonis merely mirrored Kunzite’s own expression, completely _broken_.

Kunzite did not have to say anything at all. The words were in his eyes and even if Adonis had betrayed him, it didn’t change the fact that from years of experience he could read Kunzite’s expressions, and this one just asked _why._

Adonis shook his head ever so slightly. “Tell Mina I’m sorry,” he said, the fogginess about his expression disappearing.

“Don’t say her name.”

Adonis ignored him and continued, “And Kunzite…I never meant to hurt you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kunzite demanded, grabbing Adonis’ collar to pull his traitorous face closer, but he was already gone the moment he’d stopped speaking.

Kunzite stared into the eyes of Adonis’ corpse. There were not their usual electric blue, but instead they were tunnels of darkness.

 

 

“Kunzite!” Mina ran to him, burying her face in his stomach as she hugged him. “Jenna told me that mommy and daddy were coming! Where are they?” she ducked between his legs and ran to the door, looking out eagerly.

“Mina, come back inside!” Jenna called after her, running to make sure she was okay.

Kunzite silently moved to the washroom, thankfully Mina hadn’t noticed the blood on his shirt under the knee length trench coat he’d been wearing. She hadn’t noticed the dried blood that coated his fingers and palms, the blood that he tried to wash away as fast as he could.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door, but by the patient manner Kunzite knew it was not Mina but his sister. Jenna let herself in and merely stared blankly as Kunzite continued washing the blood off.

“How is she?” he asked.

“Crying. She doesn’t understand why they’re not here.” Jenna replied hollowly.

For a few minutes after that the only sound was the measured splashing of water over Kunzite’s lean fingers. Drops of water dyed pink were running down the sides of the white sink and hitting the floor between Kunzite’s feet.

Finally, Jenna demanded the story of what happened and Kunzite told her while staring at his bloody hands, unable to face his sister’s tear filled eyes.

“You have to tell her that they’re gone. You have to tell her.” Jenna said at the end of it all.

“I know.”

Kunzite reached behind her and unlocked the door. He stepped out quietly and found Mina sitting on the ground leaning on the low coffee table and crying. She noticed Kunzite enter and turned away stubbornly with her arms crossed. “I don’t want to hear it.” she said through a runny nose. “I knew they would never come. Mommy and daddy never loved me. They hate me, that’s why they don’t come to see me.”

Kunzite sat down on the floor next to her leaning against her back. Mina tried to hold up his large body but ultimately failing she crawled around his long legs to sit on his lap. She looked up at his face with a worried look at his expression, “What happened? Why does Kunzite look so sad?”

Kunzite almost laughed. This little girl’s world was about to fall apart and all she cared about was whether he was okay. Her dark blue eyes were wide and still brimming with tears, but they still held hope. Hope that her parents would return for her. Even in the most disappointing moments she still believed in them.

Kunzite looked away from her concerned face. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the red ribbon he’d bought at the market. He held it out silently to her.

Mina was used to his lack of speech and took the ribbon. She got up off his lap and ran to the mirror. She regarded her reflection carefully as she tied the ribbon in her golden hair. She returned to him promptly to say, “Bringing me gifts so I won’t get mad, just like you always do.” 

“Mina I have to tell you something...” Kunzite began.

“What is it?” because it was him, she smiled. Even though she was upset and sadder than she’d been in weeks, she still smiled for him.

And suddenly, he just couldn’t do it. “You were right. Your parents aren’t coming. They actually never will.”

Mina’s eyes brimmed with tears again, threatening to fall. Kunzite caught one with his thumb before it could track down her rosy cheeks. “But they wanted me to tell you something.”

“I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care what they say.” Mina protested feebly, but Kunzite could see just how much she wanted to know.

“Then promise me something instead, Mina.”

“Hm?” She turned her head to him curiously.

“Promise me that no matter where you go or what you’re doing...promise me that you’ll always remember...that I love you...that Kunzite loves you. Can you do that for me?”

Mina’s jaw dropped. She shyly recovered and replied with a haughty air, “You have to hold out your pinky so I can promise you, Kunzite!” she pulled his hand out and plucked his pinky from his fist. She wrapped hers around and tugged. “I promise.”

 

“This is my fault! If I hadn’t gotten her hopes up that they were coming and just remained silent like you told me to then you would’ve been able to tell her!” Jenna yelled. Mina was off to school and she and Kunzite were alone in the house.

“I never would’ve been able to tell her. Whether you got her hopes up or not.”

“Kunzite, you can’t let her just keep believing that they’re alive! She’s going to keep believing that one day they’ll come! You’re giving her false hope!”

Kunzite crossed the room to Jenna in a matter of moments with his long strides. He grabbed Jenna’s flailing arms and looked her in the eyes, and pleaded. “Jenna, that’s _all_ I can give her right now. _I_ am the reason her parents are gone. _Dead_. It was _my_ friend who killed them, and I still don’t know _why_. Right now, even if she carries false hope that they’ll come, at least she has _some_ hope. I am _terrified_ that once she knows, she won’t be able to believe in anything or hope again. I know it’s selfish, but please Jenna, let me be selfish and take some happiness in hers.”

“But that’s the thing, you’re not being selfish! You’re being a _martyr_! You are trying to take all the guilt and blame for their murders. You’re determined to carry all of the sadness and grief and misery that _Mina_ will feel on your chest and in your heart just so that she won’t have to bear it.” Jenna’s hands were white as they gripped cruelly on to Kunzite’s hands. “Please don’t make me watch my brother go through that kind of pain.”

“This pain is nothing if it means I can keep the smile on her face for just one day longer.” Kunzite replied. He placed a reassuring hand on Jenna’s cheek. “Just until I find out why Adonis killed them. Please, just wait until I can tell her why all this misery has come upon her. Promise me, that until I have those answers, you won’t tell her.”

Jenna took a deep breath. “I promise.”  She said giving in, but if only she had known how much hurt one promise could cause, they could’ve all been saved from a world of pain.

 

SEVEN YEARS LATER – OCTOBER 22

“Prince Endymion invited you to the ball?” Mina exclaimed.

Kunzite nodded.

Jenna piped up at that moment. “Then why aren’t you going?”

Kunzite gave her a withering look.

“Oh come on, Jenna. This is Kunzite we’re talking about. He wouldn’t be caught dead at a ball. He absolutely hates anything and everything that’s fun.” Mina said sourly.

“You’re right. I forgot. I don’t know why we bother anymore.” Jenna added just as sourly.

Kunzite gave them both a glare leaning against the fireplace with his arms crossed. Ever since Mina had gotten older, the two of them seemed to be an inseparable pair when it came to quarrelling with him.

Mina brushed aside her long golden hair as she continued to discuss loudly with Jenna how she thought Kunzite was being very inconsiderate for not taking her to the ball.

“Would it kill you to take her?” Jenna asked again. “You’re twenty-four, Kunzite, this is the age where you should be at balls finding a girl to marry!”

“And what about you? When do _you_ plan on getting married?” Kunzite shot back.

Jenna laughed. “If I wanted to get married I could at anytime, any man would be overjoyed. But _you_ on the other hand, with your prickly personality would have a very hard time finding a girl to accept you.”

“Getting Kunzite a girl is beside the point!” Mina interjected with an irritated expression. “He’s perfectly fine alone. What he needs to do, is take me to the ball.”

“Oh just take her to the ball, Kunzite!” Jenna repeated.

Kunzite pushed off from the fireplace and crossed his arms again. “I was going to anyway, but you both were too busy complaining about me to listen.” he said with another glare at their embarrassed faces. “Keep in mind that I’m only taking you because it’s your birthday, Mina.”

“I nearly thought you’d forgotten,” Mina said nonchalantly. “but then again you’ve never forgotten, even though you haven’t gotten me a present in years.”

Kunzite looked away.

“Well, I’m surprised he even agreed to this.” Jenna commented.

 

 

 “Kunzite! You came!” Darien exclaimed.

Kunzite nodded to him as he sent a scowling Mina off to get a drink, angry that he wouldn’t let her stay with them.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Darien remarked.

“It’s her birthday.”

“Ahh. I see.” Darien hesitated for a moment. Rays of light from the golden crystals on the ceiling of the massive ball room covered his face in a warm glow, but the shadows on the plains of his face revealed the nature of his portentous news. “It’s actually a good thing you sent her off. I asked Jadeite to look into what you asked me since he’s got a lot of reliable contacts around that area. It seems like your hunch was right. The hospital you left the corpse at never delivered it to the cremators like you requested that day, seven years ago.”

“What are you saying? That the body’s missing?”

Darien nodded. “But not only that. Jadeite personally went to the hospital to figure out what happened. He talked to one of the nurses who had started working there at the time.”

“And she remembers? Out of all the patients that she’s seen in seven years, she remembers this one?” Kunzite asked skeptically.

Darien nodded again holding up a hand for Kunzite to wait patiently until he was finished. “She said she remembers that specific one because the corpse was brought into the hospital in a body bag, and when she opened the bag at first she was sure he was dead, so she sent him off to the cremators. A few weeks passed and she was assigned to help a patient who couldn’t speak who was about to be discharged, but when she got to the room it was the corpse she’d seen that night. It was _Adonis_.”

“That’s impossible. I saw him die with my own two eyes. I checked his pulse and everything. There’s no way he could be alive.” Kunzite said incredulously.

“I know. It makes no sense at all. But if he’s still alive, it could account for the things that have been happening recently. You said yourself that you feel like someone’s been following Mina. And what do you think would’ve happened if you hadn’t arrived at the skating rink that night that the ice broke two weeks ago?” Darien sighed. “I know it’s horrible to even imagine, but I don’t think it’s crazy to assume that Adonis is back and that he’s here to finish the job.”

Kunzite glanced over to Mina who was leaning against a wall with her champagne glass, her eyes roaming over the dancing guests enviously. She was wearing a shimmering golden bronze dress. It was floor length, off the shoulders, and the bodice and long sleeves were all made of a thin sheer lace fabric that hugged her skin. The only thing out of place was the red ribbon that was tied in her hair.

Kunzite turned back to Darien. He nodded that he understood.

Darien held up his glass and patted Kunzite on the shoulder before walking away. “Don’t be too mean to her tonight. It is her birthday after all.”

Kunzite found his way through the dancers to where Mina stood. She straightened upon his approach but still tried to act nonchalant.

 “What were you guys talking about that took so long?” she peeked at him with a side-glance.

Kunzite remained silent in thought.

They watched the ball go on like that for a while until Mina finally got the courage to say what she’d wanted.   

 “Kunzite, it’s my sixteenth birthday!” she complained setting her glass down.  “I practically had to drag you here, the least you could do is ask me to dance.” Mina crossed her arms and gave Kunzite a scornful look. “Please?” she added quietly.

He regarded her carefully as she waited for an answer.

“Why do you still wear that ribbon?” he asked abruptly while twirling his champagne glass in his hand.

Mina was taken off guard. She unconsciously touched her fingers to the bright red ribbon. She shook her head. “I don’t know. I can’t remember a time that I haven’t.” she paused thinking before adding, “Maybe it’s because this is the last gift you ever gave me. And maybe it’s because the day you gave this to me is the last time I remember you being like you used to be.”

“Like what?”

She looked thoughtful. “Warm. Happy. Like nothing brought you greater joy than being with me.”

“And now?”

She sighed. “And now, you’re cold. Distant. Like nothing brings you more pain than being with me.”

Kunzite’s heart shattered at the melancholic gaze Mina regarded him with.

He said nothing but he did at last hold out a hand. He watched the emotions play across Mina’s face. Confusion at first. Recognition. Surprise. Suspicion. And at last, anticipation.

She took his hand and he wrapped himself around her, fitting his hand on her back and holding her hand tight, yet still keeping a distance between them. The golden lights of the room made the plains of her face sharper and they cast a shadow over her eyes, making her royal blue eyes seem darker and deeper than ever before.

He ached to draw her closer to him. To brush away the strands of her hair from her eyes. To embrace her like he wanted to. But he knew now, more than ever that he never could. If what Darien said was right, then Adonis was back and he was after Mina. Kunzite couldn’t selfishly keep her by his side any longer; he had to let her go, to drive her away, or she would never be safe.

He took a breath, ready to speak, ready to say the words, but he choked on them. Something about the minute curve to her lips, it was barely a smile, but it was enough that he didn’t want to ruin this moment. If anything at all, he wanted this moment with her. Just this moment.

He pulled her close until there was no space left. His arm tightened around her and he buried his face in her neck and in her impossibly soft hair. He did not let the tears in his eyes fall nor did he let her see them. He muttered words that she could not hear into her shoulder, before pulling away completely.

It all happened so quickly in a matter of moments that Mina hardly had time to react. She looked dumbfounded for a moment. And then all of a sudden she grabbed Kunzite’s hand and pulled him along behind her, despite his protests. She dragged him along until they reached one of the many doors that lined the walls. This one led to a small garden of daffodils, with more golden crystals strewn up across pillars that surrounded the space, filling it with warm dim light.

Kunzite was confused as to what Mina was doing. He stepped feet away from her as soon as she let go of him.

“Oh calm down, I won’t bite.” she glared at him as she fumbled with her small black clutch bag. She took out a square white box the size of Kunzite’s palm. Kunzite gave her a blank look. She seemed nervous, as if she’d been preparing this a long time. She looked up from the box in her hands to Kunzite’s eyes. He was taken aback by the fierce courage in her gaze. She began shakily, “I’d been thinking recently, and I wanted to start a tradition of sorts.” she paused gathering her thoughts. Kunzite could barely hold down his hand from reaching out to brush the strands of her golden hair that kept falling in her face. “Since you seem to _refuse_ to give me a gift for my birthday for the past several years, I decided that _I_ would give _you_ a present instead on my birthday every year. I figured since it’s a birthday, at least _someone_ should be receiving a gift.” she looked to him, but if she was expecting a sign of encouragement, she didn’t get one. She continued nevertheless, “This is my first gift to you.” She held out the box.

Kunzite stared at it painfully. Every moment he stood here with her, made it that much harder to let her go. He did not take the box.

Mina sighed as if she’d expected this response. She opened the box herself and laid the lid down on the bench behind her. She pulled out the gift, a large silver gold ring, a centimetre and a half in width. She pulled both sides and it snapped open, then snapped close when she let go. “It’s a promise ring. You wear it around your ankle. It’s engraved on the inside with my promise to you. As long as you wear it, my promise can never be broken.” She smiled, “Do you like it? Try it on.”

Mina stepped forward holding the promise ring out. Kunzite shook his head. “Don’t come any closer.” he said coldly.

Mina pursed her lips; shaking her head she pushed the ring into his hands forcefully. Kunzite flinched at her touch, his hands unconsciously connecting with the warm metal of the ring and sending it flying across the floor, where it clanged against the stone before circling to a stop.

Mina looked distraughtly at the ring on the ground. “If you didn’t want it then you should’ve said something, you didn’t have to...” she muttered as she moved to pick it up. Kunzite caught a glimpse of her turning away to wipe a tear from her eye.

Kunzite stopped her grabbing her by the shoulders and yelling, “Don’t pick that up!”

She fought against his hold. “It’s mine! Let go of me!”

He let go of her roughly. He pointed at the ring on the floor with a look of disdain. “Don’t give me childish presents like this. I don’t want them. I don’t need your promises.”

Mina looked broken inside. Kunzite held back. But within a second she was filled with anger. “Don’t lie to me. One moment you were holding on to me like I was all that mattered and now you’re yelling at me like... Don’t treat me like a child. Tell me the truth. Why are you acting like this?”

“You want the truth? Then I’ll give it to you. You seem to be mistaken that I care for you, but I don’t. I brought you here because Jenna kept asking. I was nice to you when you were young because Jenna had to look after you and because you were just a child. But as you’ve pointed out to me, you aren’t one any longer, so I don’t have to hold back here.” Kunzite took a deep breath, ready to break down any kind of feeling she still had for him. To drive her away completely. “You have been a burden to me since the moment you came to live with us. You have brought me nothing but misery and I no longer see a reason to –”

“Why did you say you love me?”

“What?” Kunzite breathed.

Mina’s eyes were full of tears yet still they were dark blue and adamantly staring at him for an answer. “Back there in the ballroom, you thought I couldn’t hear you, but you said, ‘I love you’.”

“I would never say that to you. Stop imagining things.” Kunzite said coldly. He turned away because he couldn’t let her see that she was right.

“I’m not imagining anything! You said it, and you know it.” she yelled with tears streaming down her face. She clasped her hands together in frustration. She spoke carefully now, slowly and irately, punching out each word like a blow to his heart and his resolve, “You keep lying to me. Deceiving me everyday into thinking that you don’t care for me. For years you have done nothing but push me away, speak to me coldly, and look at me like it hurts you to do it.” She was gentler now, “But I know how you feel. I’ve always known, but you have always been just too damn proud and scared to admit it. You look at me painfully because you can’t be honest with how you feel, I know.”

Not for the first time, Kunzite was utterly taken away by how perfectly she could see how he felt. Maybe he’d never been as good as he thought he was at hiding it, or maybe there was just too much love he had given her before all of this for her to believe that he no longer did. Regardless, he knew above everything else that no matter how much he loved her, no matter how much he cared for her, no matter how much his heart was being ripped to shreds to treat her this way and to push her away, he knew that he did not deserve to receive her love. And right now, more than anything, she could not be here with him. He could not let her be in danger because of him. He was already the reason for her parents’ death; he would not be the reason for hers, nor would he ever let it happen.

Kunzite took Mina by the shoulders and spoke with a sense of finality in his words. “You know nothing, because I don’t love you. So just _leave_. Leave this planet and _never_ come back.” _You’ll be happier._

Mina’s eyes took on a strange look of something like...understanding. She nodded and stepped away from him. “You asked me why I still wear this ribbon...well I think I know now.” She pulled it out of her hair and let it slide out of her hand and drop to the floor. “I wore it because I still had some hope...that you would one day be the Kunzite I knew again. That you would be _my_ Kunzite again.”

Kunzite’s eyes trailed over her receding figure as she left. He knew that she was never coming back. In a way he was glad, because now she would be safe, but the rest of him, the selfish part of his heart and soul crashed down and shattered like broken glass. Pieces that cut him with their edges when he tried to put them back together.

His body shuddered with his cries and tears. He fell to his knees on the cold stone floor, clutching his heart like it was tearing in two.

The daffodils surrounding him in the garden seemed to laugh at his despair and the lights choked him with their blaze. The golden sparks caught on to one thing that grabbed his attention. On the floor to his right just a few feet away rested the promise ring.

_It’s a promise ring. You wear it around your ankle. It’s engraved on the inside with my promise to you. As long as you wear it, my promise can never be broken._

Kunzite’s fingers numbly closed over the metal, picking it up. He held it up to the light so that he could read the words engraved, so that he could read Mina’s promise.

...

_I promise to always hold you in the depths of my heart. To see the flecks of purple in your eyes and know that they are the pieces of your love. I promise I will always remember that your silences are not empty, but that they are deafening with unspoken words. I promise that when all else fails, I will always find my home in the reaches of your heart. – Mina_

 


	24. A Time Before: The Keeper

ELEVEN YEARS AGO

 “Darien and his parents are coming to visit, aren’t you excited, Serena?” Queen Serenity was kneeling in front of her six-year-old daughter fixing the bow on her dress.

Serena whined, “No! Last time Darien came over he kept on teasing me, calling me _Odango_! I can’t wait to see the King and Queen because they’re nice to me, but I don’t want to talk to Darien until he apologizes!”

Queen Serenity laughed, “Alright, just don’t be too hard on him. He teases you because he cares.”

Serena scrunched her nose in the air, disbelieving, before running off to the main entrance to receive their guests.

Queen Serenity promptly caught up to find that her husband, King Elis, had let their guests in. She greeted her friends warmly. “Oh, Amara I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed as she gave her childhood friend, the Earthen Queen, a tight hug. “And of course, I’ve missed you too, David!” she laughed at the Earthen King’s look of mock-offense giving him a quick hug as well.

Elis and David fell into their own conversation about their time apart, throwing their arms over each other’s shoulders and laughing. The two had been childhood friends on Earth much like Serenity and Amara had been on the Moon. The Moon’s matriarchy and the Earth’s patriarchy put Serenity and David on the ruling thrones with Amara and Elis by their sides.

Amara glanced past Serenity, “Oh, they’re at it again!”

Queen Serenity turned to find her daughter and Amara’s son in a tackle on the floor, rolling in every direction as Serena pulled desperately at Darien’s coat and he tugged at her long blond locks.

“Apologize!” Serena screamed.

“No way, _Odango_!” Darien shouted back.

The fathers came in to break up the fight, pulling the mess of limbs, hair, and clothes apart. David chastised Darien lightly, “Darien you’re a big boy now, you shouldn’t be fighting with ladies.”

“She’s hardly a lady.” Darien muttered under his breath, but Serena heard it.  

King Elis turned to his daughter, “The same goes for you young lady, you shouldn’t be picking fights with other people.”

Serena merely stuck her tongue out at Darien and turned away.

Amara and Queen Serenity laughed watching the two children. “Truthfully, I’ve never seen Darien pay so much attention to any of the girls his age on Earth, but when it comes to Serena he jumps at the chance to visit.” Amara revealed.

“The same is with Serena. She feigns anger against his teasing but she never gives up a chance to see him.” Serenity replied. She took a look at the two of them, shooting each other glares where they now sat on the staircase. “I just hope they show their true feelings and affections properly when they’re older, instead of teasing and fighting each other. They are after all _engaged_ to be married to each other one day.”

Amara smiled. “They’ll figure it out, I’m sure.”

 

“Darien, there’s something I’d like to show you, will you come with me?” King Elis asked the young boy.

“Of course, sir.” Darien replied sticking his tongue out at Serena when the King wasn’t looking before following him out to the back fields of the castle grounds.

“If you don’t mind my asking, sir, where are we going?” Darien asked politely. Just because he treated Serena unkindly sometimes didn’t mean he didn’t have the utmost respect for her parents, the Moon King and Queen.

“Well, I’m about to show you something very important, something between us men, alright?” King Elis gave Darien a pointed look.

Darien understood that he was to keep this a secret, he just couldn’t wait to tease Serena with the fact that he knew something she didn’t.

It was bright outside that day, the sun was high in the air and the trees were bending to the wind. King Elis led him to the entrance of the vast labyrinth that Darien had passed by more than a hundred times while visiting the Moon over the years. He and Serena had always discussed trying to sneak inside the labyrinth, but just like anyone who tried to get to the centre they always ended up aimlessly lost or back where they’d started. As far as Darien knew, King Elis was the only person who knew how to navigate it to get to the centre where, as Serena had told Darien countless times before, beautiful roses held residence.

“Sir, are you taking me to the centre of the maze? Where the roses are?” Darien asked.

“You’re exactly right, Darien.” King Elis patted Darien on the head. The King towered above Darien, as tall as his own father, yet the hedged walls of the labyrinth were still taller, shrouding them in darkness despite the sun’s scorching blaze.

“Darien, before I show you the roses, I have to ask you to promise me something.” King Elis began.

Darien nodded.

“You care about my little girl, right? I know you two fight but you would always protect if she were ever in harm, wouldn’t you?” the King asked.

Darien was serious when he replied, “Of course.” Darien was nine-years-old, he liked teasing and making fun of Serena because she was younger than him and because he enjoyed playing with her, but the King was right, if it came down to something important he would always stand by her.

“Good. Good.” King Elis seemed a little worried and uneasy as if afraid of something to come. “Well, then since I can count on you...” he trailed off as he led Darien around the last bend to the garden of roses.

There was a narrow path of green grass from the entrance of the round garden to a central patch of grass only a foot in diameter, the surrounding area was copious with deep red roses. The sunlight seemed to shine brighter only on this section of the maze and the heads of these wondrous flowers leaned towards the light soaking it all in. From where Darien stood, he was lost completely in the enchantment that the roses brought, unawares to the thorns beneath their thin petals. 

King Elis flourished a hand at the garden. “Welcome to my haven. A place that only I can find. And also the place where all my power lies.”

Darien stared wide-eyed at the garden. He’d never been that interested in flowers whenever Serena tried to show him the ones she’d picked, but these were breathtaking. He shook his head at the King displaying his confusion as to what he was saying.

“Darien, the Moon has always been ruled by its daughters, my dear Queen Serenity and one day, our own little Serena.” he began, placing his hands on Darien’s small shoulders. “I have always been here for Queen Serenity to help her and also to _protect_ her. These roses here give me the power to do that, to defend her.” His face took a solemn tone now as he continued, “But one day, I won’t be here to protect my daughter, that’s why I need your help. I want you to be the next keeper of the roses. I’m passing this power on to you so that you can protect Serena one day. Can you do that for me?”

Darien’s hands brushed against the petals of the roses by his side. They reacted immediately to his touch, as if coming alive from a slumber. Darien could already feel their power coursing through him so long as he was touching them; he looked to King Elis, and spoke bravely, “I’ll protect her, no matter what.”     

 

ONE YEAR LATER

It was cold in the empty castle. It was the middle of summer, yet snow was piled high outside the windows and the sky was nearly black, not a star in sight. Queen Serenity was fixing the bow on the waist of Serena’s white dress. Serena was barely paying any attention, she kept watching the door.

Queen Serenity placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Are you excited? I know you haven’t seen Darien in a long time.”

The Queen searched Serena’s face for any sign of anticipation, but Serena shook her head bitterly. “I don’t need to see him. He wasn’t here when Daddy died. I don’t care about him!”

“Serena, it’s not Darien’s fault that Daddy’s gone, you know that.” She stroked Serena’s long hair. “And there were reasons why he couldn’t come. I heard that he was the one who insisted they come today.” The Queen reasoned.

“No! I don’t care about stupid Darien! I don’t want to see him!” Serena pushed her mother’s hands off her shoulders and ran down the corridor to her rooms.

The heavy wooden double doors, banged open just as Serena ran off. She paused in her flight. The footman led King David and Queen Amara into the atrium where Queen Serenity waited. Amara and the Serenity shared a long embrace.

Serena waited a beat. She was almost sure he wouldn’t show. But finally, as the last gust of wind passed through the open doors, Darien trudged inside, his dark hair covered to the tips in fresh snowfall. He had his hands stuffed in his coat pockets and his neck wrapped in a blue scarf. He looked up from underneath his dark lashes, which had flakes of snow on the ends, to see Serena’s surprised face at the end of hall.

She ran away.

 

 

“I’ve missed you Amara.” Queen Serenity held the hand of her friend tightly.

“I know. I’m sorry I could not be here for you sooner. It pains me that you had to endure the loss of Elis by yourself.” Amara confessed.

“Nonsense. You’re here now. That’s what matters.” Queen Serenity said with a firm nod.

A heavy knock banged outside the study room. “Your Majesty, urgent news!”

“Come in!” Queen Serenity called back with a sigh. She let go of Amara’s hands and shuffled to the desk.

The informant entered, with Luna prowling behind him. He saluted before his Queen with a nervous glance at the cat as she jumped on to the Queen’s desk.

“Yes, now what is it? What’s so urgent that it needs to be handled in the middle of the night while I have guests?” The Queen inquired. Although her words were sarcastic, her tone was absolutely serious. She’d sensed something was wrong.

“Your Majesty, we’ve received word that the city of Cadbury is under attack by a group of vigilante Nemesis supporters. Cadbury’s Senator is requesting a band of soldiers to help push them back.”

The Queen looked to her friend with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Amara. I’m afraid we’ll have to catch up a little later than expected.”

“No need to be sorry, Serenity. Just be safe my friend,” Amara cautioned.

“Luna, stay here at the castle and watch over things.” The Queen ordered.

“Yes, Queen Serenity.” Luna purred.

“Your Majesty?” The informant asked confused.

“First it was snow in the middle of summer and now this! You, sir, will send word to Cadbury’s Senator that the Queen herself will be coming to resolve this matter.” Serenity turned around to the vault built into the wall behind her desk, fitting a silver key she’d procured from her pocket into the lock.

“But, Your Highness! You can’t risk your life like that!” The informant cried.

The Queen gave him a pointed look. “There’s no need to risk the lives of countless soldiers either,” she said pulling a small velvet box from the first shelf of the vault. Inside, she drew out a crystal the size of a walnut. She held it up to the candlelight where it shone silver. “I’ll end this myself.” 

 

The grandfather clock chimed midnight. Serena rubbed the sleep from her eyes, squinting at the sudden stream of light coming from her window. There was a loud thud as the window slammed open and in tumbled Darien, landing next to Serena on the bed.

Serena screamed.

Darien clamped his small hand over Serena’s even smaller mouth. “Quiet, will you! We’ll both get in trouble if you keep whining!”

He let go of her slowly, but Serena took his hand and bit hard.

“Ow! What did you do that for, _Odango_?” Darien yelled.

Serena crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. “Don’t call me _Odango_! I don’t want to talk to you. Go away, _Endymion_!”

“Hey, don’t call me that!” Darien exclaimed.

“What?” Serena mocked. “ _Endymion_? You don’t like your name, _Endymion_?” Serena wagged her tongue at him.

Darien blushed embarrassed. “Don’t call me that! My name is _Darien_! You’re only supposed to call me Darien!”

“Fine.” Serena said with a simple shrug. “What are you doing her anyway?”

Darien laughed, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. “Well, you know what day today is, don’t you?”

Serena looked at him blankly.

“Oh come on, Serena! You have to have remembered what today is!” Darien protested.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! If you’re going to keep yelling at me then go away!” Serena yelled back.

Darien glared. “Fine. I won’t yell at you. But in return you have to come somewhere with me.”

“No, I don’t want to go anywhere with you.” Serena said stubbornly.

Darien feigned nonchalance. “Fine, then you won’t get to see the pretty crystals.” He jumped off the bed towards the door.

“Wait!” Serena shouted.

“Yeah, _Odango_?” Darien teased.

“What crystals?”

 

 

“These ones.” Darien declared.

Serena marvelled at the ceiling above her. She’d never known a room like this existed in the castle before. It was a ballroom the size of a massive grass field. The ceiling was covered entirely in small glowing silver crystals that were sharp at the ends, like raindrops suspended in the air. They provided all the light in the room.

“How did you find this place?” Serena exclaimed.

“While I was looking for you, _Odango_.” Darien tugged at her golden hair.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

Darien stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Do you know what this place is for?”

Serena tilted her head. “No, what for?”

Darien smiled smugly. “Well, you’re too young to know…”

“Aw, Darien! Tell me! Pretty please!” Serena begged.

“Okay, okay.” Darien held up his hands, enjoying this. He flourished an arm at his surroundings. “This is a place where older people _dance_.”

Serena’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Dancing? Really?”

Darien nodded proud of himself for knowing this.

Serena seemed to be thinking hard. “Then, can we dance? Will you dance with me, Darien?”

“No way! Boys don’t dance!” Darien blushed.

“Oh come on, Darien!” Serena pleaded. “You’re always no fun!”

Darien shook his head, changing the subject. “Let’s go to my room, my Mom and Dad bought you a present.”

“Yay! Presents!” Serena exclaimed, skipping to catch up to Darien. “Speaking of presents,” Serena stopped next to Darien. She stepped on to her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Darien!”

“Hey!” Darien exclaimed embarrassed, blushing even more. “I thought you forgot!”

Serena laughed her chime-like laugh. “I’d never forget your birthday, dummy!”

 

 

“Hey do you smell that, Serena?” Darien asked.

“It smells like when one of the cooks leaves something in the oven too long. Like something’s burning!” Serena said. “Look, I see fire!”

Darien caught sight of the lapping flames trailing down from the South Wing where his parents were sleeping. “No! Mom and Dad!” He ran in the direction of the fire.

“Darien, wait! You’re going to get hurt!” Serena yelled, running after him.

Darien burst through charred doors to the heart of the fire. His mother and father laid on the bed unconscious, black smoke and flames engulfing them.

The smell of smoke filled Darien’s nostrils. His lungs contracted from the soot that was collecting in them. Darien coughed and hacked trying to fight through the flames towards his dying mother. “Mommy, no!”

Darien was stopped by the tug of a small hand that pulled on his shirt. “Darien, no! You’ll get hurt!” Serena was crying, holding tightly onto him.

He fought against her, but she held on firmly despite her size. Darien lunged forward again but she held on, flinging them both onto a burning plank behind them.

The flames licked at Darien’s shoulder and permanently burned his flesh. He cried out in pain, but his ears were filled with Serena’s screams. He looked next to himself to see her golden hair and bright blue eyes full of tears. Her petit face pulled tight with pain. Darien reached out and pulled her small body up with his, off of the burning wood. Her eyes had fallen closed now. He held her fragile body in his arms and shook her roughly. “Serena! Serena! Wake up! We have to get out of here!”

Her golden locks showered over his arms and her white dress was singed at the edges and painted black with soot. She was not waking up. She looked as if she were in a deep sleep.

The smoke made Darien cough and he started to lose his grip on Serena. She fell in his arms as his vison clouded over and he could no longer breathe.

 

It was middle of summer, yet it was snowing in the Moon kingdom. The moisture had put out the flames from the previous night. Kunzite had arrived by spaceship this morning to take the young Prince back to his home, on Earth. There was no need for him to stay on the Moon when his parents were dead.

The castle was silent when he entered. He was directed to the infirmary where he was told Prince Endymion was waiting, with a burn on his arm and a small head injury, but otherwise safe.

Kunzite found the ten-year-old prince on his bed, a bandage wrapped around his head and his arm. He wore his blue pajamas and a disoriented expression.

“Kunzite? Is that you?” Darien asked.

Kunzite nodded, coming to sit in the armchair next to the bed.

“Are you here to take me home?”

Kunzite nodded again.

Darien nodded back in understanding. “Good. I want to go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Get dressed. We’ll say our farewells to the Queen and then leave.” Kunzite said, rising up from his seat.

Darien gave him a strange look. “What are you talking about, Kunzite?” His eyes took a dark tint. “Mommy’s gone.”

Kunzite paused. “Darien, I’m talking about Queen Serenity. We have to inform her we’re leaving. And I’m sure you want to say goodbye to the Princess as well, don’t you?”

Darien yelled. “Stop saying weird things, Kunzite! I’ve never even met the Moon Queen or Princess! I’ve never been to the Moon!” Darien clutched his head in pain.

Kunzite chest fell tight. His eyes widened. He grabbed the young prince by his shoulders. “Darien, I need you to tell me very carefully how you got hurt. Do you remember how?”

Darien shook his head with effort. “No! And none of these doctors will tell me!”

Kunzite tightened his hold on the boy. “Darien, do you remember how your parents died then?”

Darien clutched his head again. “It hurts, Kunzite!”

“I know, Darien. I know. But can you tell me how your parents died? Tell me and we can go home to Earth.” Kunzite reassured him.

“But we’re already on Earth, Kunzite. It’s Mom and Dad that left to the Moon and got killed in that fire! They left and they’re never coming back!” Darien cried.

Kunzite felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds, watching this boy. He pulled Darien into a fierce hug and hoped that Darien could forget his _pain_ as well.

 

_AUGUST 3 RD_ – ONE MONTH AFTER THE FIFTH BALL

“Serena!” Darien woke up panting, drenched in sweat that trickled down his brow.

“I see you’re still dreaming about her, birthday boy.” Jadeite had his feet up on the bedside table, his bottom stuffed in a chair next to the bed. His arms dangled over the back of his chair, but his expression was a serious one. “It’s been a month, Darien. You can’t be left in such a weakened state every time you wake up. You have to deal with these nightmares.”

Darien grabbed the towel next to Jadeite’s outstretched feet and dabbed at the sweat collected at the base of his neck. He started keeping it next to the bed regularly after the first week of continuous nightmares.

Darien glared at Jadeite. “If I knew the way to stop them then I wouldn’t have this problem. Do you think I _enjoy_ feeling this way?”

Jadeite put down his feet and pulled his arms across his chest. “Truthfully, I think you do.”

“What?” Darien demanded.

“Don’t look at me like I’m crazy.” Jadeite threw his hands in the air. “I think you know as well as I do that these nightmares haven’t been stopping because you don’t _want_ them to.”

Darien remained silent.

“You miss her. You miss her so much that you’re using these memories to see her, or at least the past you had together.” Jadeite’s tone was flat yet it stabbed at Darien’s conscious.

“You’re insane.” Darien waved Jadeite off, rising from his bed to get dressed.

“No, you’re the one who’s insane, Darien. You feel guilty for lying to her and for leaving. You’re using these nightmares to _punish_ yourself. I never thought you’d be a masochist, but here we are,” Jadeite said.

“Jadeite, enough! I this is the last thing I want to talk about today,” Darien yelled.

Jadeite laid out his hands in surrender. “Fine. I wouldn’t want to make the King angry on the day of his coronation or Kunzite will have my hide.” Jadeite swivelled around. “Ah, speak of the devil.”

Kunzite’s leather boots were silent on the surface of grey floor, much like their owner. Kunzite nodded to Darien as if asking whether he was ready.

Darien nodded back, grabbing the suit coat of his black and blue general’s uniform. It’d been a tradition since his grandfather’s time to wear the soldiers’ uniform for coronation rather than the original lavish doublet and fur cape. It had been his grandfather’s intention to display power of force as well as decrease the distance between the king and his people by abolishing such wasteful customs. The people had to see that the king was one of them.

“Where are Nephrite and Zoisite? I feel like I haven’t seen them in a long time,” Darien confessed.

“Well, that makes sense since Nephrite was on Jupiter with Lita for nearly a month, and Zoisite’s always travelling back and forth between here and the Moon to see Ami.” Jadeite ran a hand through his bleached hair. “I swear those guys are getting lax on their duties ever since they got girlfriends. I’m pulling all the weight!” Jadeite exclaimed histrionically.

Darien had a hearty laugh. “As if you had the patience to handle their work, let alone yours! Jadeite, face it, you say I haven’t stopped thinking about Serena, yet there you are everyday obsessing over Rei and begging Zoisite to tell you anything he’s heard from Ami about her!”

Jadeite gave Darien a glare. “I have done no such thing.”

“Yeah, right.” Kunzite abruptly put in. Darien burst out laughing. “Now, we’ve got real problems to figure out.”

Darien’s laughter stopped short, he had a feeling he knew what this was about. His eyes became downcast and he clutched at the high collar of his uniform. “She’s not coming, is she?”

Kunzite shook his head ever so slightly. “She was opposed to attending your coronation even before she met you at the balls. She’d received that invitation and sent it back with a very brief rejection.”

“She obviously doesn’t share her mother’s diplomatic ideals.” Jadeite commented.

Kunzite nodded. “It was a long shot sending it to her again after what happened when we left.” Darien made an uncomfortable shift of his coat at the mentioning. “But even if I hadn’t expected Serena herself to attend, I at least thought she’d send a representative to honour the occasion. Do you know what message she’s sending by doing this?”

Darien’s brows drew down in worry. He fingered the edge of his white gloves. “She means war.”

“Well, I certainly hope not,” Jadeite said.

“Even if she’s just done this based on her personal issues with Darien, the people of both planets are going to think war is on the table. The Moon Senators are obviously pushing for war and our Parliament is no better. No Moon representative attending the coronation is a great dishonour, and there’s no telling how the people will take it,” Kunzite told them.

“So what do we do?” Jadeite asked

Darien turned to Kunzite. “When is Serena’s coronation?”

Kunzite looked at him blankly. “In two weeks. But you’re not invited, Darien. She has specifically banned _you_ , King Endymion of Earth, from attending her coronation. Yet another reason for the Senators and the Parliament to breathe down our necks about considering an attack.”

 “Well then, we’ll have to work extra hard to sneak in this time, now won’t we?”

 


	25. Coronation

TWO WEEKS LATER

_AUGUST 17 TH – CORONATION DAY_

White had always been the colour that represented Queen Serenity. Serena had never known why, but other than the red roses her father brought her, Queen Serenity kept white around her all the time. Whether it was in her rooms or the dresses she wore, they were all white.

Serena remembered a time when her mother wore vibrant colours, reds, blues, greens, yellows, violets. Before Serena’s father died, Queen Serenity was a brightest thing in the castle.

But Serena figured that the moment the most colourful person in her mother’s life was gone, there was no longer a purpose to it.

The rainbow could never arrive if the rain never stopped.

Serena had always found white to be a ghostly sort of colour that made her own skin seem paler. She gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her chambers. She looked like a bird, flapping her arms by her sides, watching as the thin and sinuous fabric twisted around the curves of her body. The dress was a work of art; floor-length, white satin, bubbly short sleeves, and circles of gold embroidered under the bust. The royal seamstress had out done herself, making a dress truly worthy of a queen.

_Queen_. The thought still sent a chill through Serena’s body. 

“Oh, you can stop staring at yourself Serena! We all know you look perfect today.” Rei’s words were mocking but her tone was sweet.

“You really think so?” Serena asked, taking a last look before turning to her friends.

“No doubt.” Mina assured her.

Rei and Mina had moved into the castle over a month ago after the last masquerade ball to help Serena with her new duties as queen, and truthfully, to keep Serena company in the now empty castle. And since Mina moved out of her own house, Ami was able to take her place and live there with Lita.

“Have Lita and Ami arrived yet?” Serena asked.

“They should be here soon,” Mina said, “with their boyfriends in tow.” She laughed.

“As long as they don’t bring along the rest of their friends,” Rei muttered under her breath.

“Sorry, what was that?” Mina mocked.

Rei glared.

“As long as the rest of them don’t show up, I won’t have to call the guards.” Serena jumped in before Rei had the chance to burn Mina with her scowl.

Mina bit her lip with a look of concern. “And that’s what you really want? To not see _him_ ever again?”

Serena nodded firmly, yet her stomach flipped at the mention. “I’ve already banned him from entering the castle and I have people at the spaceship ports who will inform me if anyone from Earth even tries to step foot on this moon. I’m ready for this, Mina. I’m not letting him in again.”

Mina nodded, unconvinced. “I get the feeling you’ve been listening to Rei’s anti-male preaching recently.”

“Maybe _you_ should be listening to it. Otherwise you wouldn’t still be wearing that ribbon in your hair,” Rei remarked.

Mina’s expression was a threatening mix of melancholy and _hope_. She gave them a sad smile, “That’s exactly why I _won’t_ listen.”

Rei and Serena let the subject drop. Mina had told them, one rainy night weeks ago, when there was just too much held inside of her and when it was just too hard to handle her feelings on her own. She told them of her past with Kunzite. Serena had felt horrible for not being able to support Mina through the whole ordeal. Both when they were young _and_ now. She had lost her parents and her love, all at once. Serena knew _exactly_ how that felt.

Rei on the other hand, was adamant in keeping her feelings to herself. Mina and Serena had an inkling of what was going on between her and Jadeite but as of now they were only speculations. But one thing was certain. Rei had made it clear in all her speech that she did not want to see him again, but to Serena and Mina, her actions spoke otherwise. It was not once or twice that they found her acting strangely; pulling out her unused wedding dress, the one with the red roses on the white satin, and re-reading an old letter procured from her beside drawer.

Serena thought of her own way of coping with the events from a month ago. Sleeping little and eating even less, the first two weeks were the worst. Haunted by the memories of her mother and the emptiness within the castle without her presence, Serena had thrown herself into her work as the new queen, signing policies, deflecting meetings with senators, and ultimately hiding out in the castle. It’d been a long time since she’d even stepped outside to the gardens, they were filled with too many memories, not only of her both her parents, but of someone _else_ as well.

No one was allowed to visit the castle except the Senshi. That included the many suitors who’d begun trying to court Serena as their future bride. It was obvious that to have the Moon Queen as your bride meant unparalleled wealth and power, but Serena was not allowing it. Not even Diamond whom she’d honestly considered at the beginnings of the balls, was not allowed in. She was done with men and with the hurt that came along with them, which eventually spurred the act to ban _him_ from her coronation. She’d known what kind of message she’d be sending by not attending the coronation, but the political implications hardly weighed in her mind as much as her hurt.

On the other hand, the three of them were not the only ones with demons. Lita and Ami had experienced their own share of hardships over a month ago, when the balls came to their abrupt end. Lita had departed to see her parents’ horse on Jupiter and hadn’t come back for nearly a month – although the horse wasn’t the only reason for that.

 

_JULY 1 ST_: THE DAY AFTER THE FIFTH BALL

The buzzing of the spaceship’s engine was not helping Lita’s nerves. They’d tried setting off three different times, but at the moment of lift-off Lita descended into a fit of hyperventilation and cold sweats.

“Princess Jupiter, I really don’t think this is a good idea. You shouldn’t be flying in your condition.” the pilot George entreated. The wrinkles by the corners of his eyes were slanted down, he felt for Lita.  George had arrived with the message himself and passed it on to Serena’s page.

“No, George. I have to do this. I can’t let her die by herself. She doesn’t deserve that. No one does.” Lita replied, still gripping on to her seat.

“Lita, please listen –”

George was cut off by a low voice, milky like chocolate. “Listen to him, Lita.” Lita whirled towards the spaceship hatch. Nephrite, in his black suit from the ball, tie undone and lain around the back of his neck, mask in hand, and panting, appeared at door. His expression was one of utter amazement.

“Nephrite! W-what are you doing here?” Lita stammered out. His sudden appearance was _definitely_ not helping her nerves.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” George said with a surprised smile on his face, carefully picking himself out of the cockpit and out the hatch. Nephrite gave him a grateful smile.

He paused to catch his breath, leaning over his knees, his dark brown curls falling around his face, blocking his expression. Slowly, Lita realized that his body was shaking, he was _laughing_.

“Are you laughing?” Lita rose from her seat, she was no longer shaking. “Are you serious? Have you just come here to mock me?” she accused him.

Nephrite rose from his bent position to reveal his radiant smile, and tearful chocolate brown eyes.

“Nephrite?” Lita asked carefully.

Nephrite trudged over the space between them and pulled Lita into a fierce embrace, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders.

His voice was a deep bass next to her ears, rattling her heart. “ _Never_ , leave me like that again.”

Lita’s arms which had until now, hung by her sides, slowly rose to wrap around Nephrite’s stout middle. The tears she’d been holding back ever since leaving the castle burst forth in a torrent. She hiccupped. “I t-thought you didn’t like me anymore. I thought I’d scared you away.”

Nephrite grew stiff. Lita panicked. He pulled away until her could look her in the eyes properly. “Lita,” his tone was not condescending, rather it was endearing, “What would make you think that?”

Lita shook her head, strands over her hair following her, sticking to her wet face. “Y-you saw me threaten that girl! You s-saw the way I really am!”

Lita pulled away from Nephrite, turning away, hiding behind her own demons.

“What is the _real_ you then, Lita?”

Lita fisted her hands. It felt like she was exploding. “I am the girl who beat up all the bullies at school. I’m the girl who everyone is scared of or intimidated by on Jupiter. I’m the girl who, despite everything, fell in love with a guy like you, and tried to hide everything that I am.” Lita pushed a lock of loose hair aside in frustration. She held up a hand, “But you know what? I’m not going to do it anymore. I’m not going to hide. I’m not going to _pretend_ that I am the perfect, pretty, elegant girl that you think I am. I get angry, I get upset, I have a temper, and I can’t stand it when someone undermines my friends. I will fight for myself and for the people I care about, but I won’t change for guys who feel emasculated because I am stronger than them. This is who I am, and whether you can accept that or not is up to you. But I won’t pretend anymore.”

Lita let out a sharp breath at the end of her rant. Her chest felt lighter, no longer weighed down by lies and held back emotions. She was free, to be who she truly was.

Nephrite wore a stunned face. He was silent a moment but finally shaking his head in disbelief he asked, “Lita, what exactly do you take me for?”

“What?”

He strode forward, stopping right in front of her, so close that she was sure the air between them might combust. “Lita, I have known who you are from the moment I met you,” he shook his head smiling, “ _No_ , even before that.”

“What do you mean?”

Nephrite sighed still smiling, a curious tint to his chocolaty eyes. “Lita, do you remember the day of the first ball when I ran into you in the corridor? And how you told me a bag of flour had fallen on you?”

Lita nodded slowly, unsure where he was going with this.

“Lita, I _knew_ you were lying. I saw you before that in the kitchen, ordering the staff around, in your element, doing one of your favorite things, cooking. I’d come there looking for the person who’d made the delicious food, and I found you. I didn’t want to disturb you while you worked so I waited outside, hoping to catch you, to talk to you, to tell you know how much I loved your food. But, I ran into you and I...” Nephrite raised a hand to tuck a lock of Lita’s hair behind her ear. “I saw the beautiful, elegant, strong, and confident girl in front of me, and I just, fell in love with her.”

Lita tried to stop the tears that start to fall, but Nephrite held her head in his hands and wiped them with the sides of his thumbs.

“Lita, I am not in love with some pretty, perfect _doll_. I fell in love with a _girl_ , a girl who I know to be strong _and_ beautiful, one with a temper _and_ with a sincere heart. You may not have seen the value in your true self before, but I always have.” Nephrite’s words were gentle. He tilted his head trying to catch her eyes. “I have been waiting, for you to show the same girl from that night. The one who took what she wanted and gave nothing back. The one who was natural and utterly content doing what she loved. That’s the girl you were hiding. That’s the girl I fell in love with.”

Before Lita even had the chance to say the few words stuck in her throat, he kissed her. Slow and soft. If she had any doubts, this kiss cleared them. He did not hold her like she was a fragile little thing. He made her feel strong, and in control. There was no bruised pride or ego between them. They were equals in all aspects and Lita loved that. She loved _him_.

But then, a strange thought came to Lita. She pulled back from the heated kiss to ask him, “But how did you know I’d be here?”

Nephrite laughed, low and deep. “Mina.” At Lita’s utterly confused expression, he elaborated, “She sent me a note from the castle the moment you’d left. She didn’t want you to face this alone,” he said, gesturing to the spaceship they were inside.

A bang came at the hatch as George came trudging in. He smiled, “Well if the two of you are done sorting things out, shall we leave?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to risk it?” Lita accused.

The old man laughed, his long white mustache bobbing with his head. “I think this young man over here can help you out, now can’t you?”

“Of course, sir.” Nephrite bowed his head politely, taking Lita’s hand in his. “I’ve got her.”

“Yes, yes I can see that.” George laughed again seating himself in the cockpit for takeoff.

 

_RETURN TO PRESENT TIME: AUGUST 17 TH – CORONATION DAY_

 

In the Moon kingdom, white was the colour for a coronation. White garlands, white dresses, and white candles. White drapes over the walls and on the seats, a white carpet rolled out to the throne.

A soft string orchestra played in the corner of the large throne room. The musicians wore white formal attire, and they plucked silver strings on hollow white instruments.

The ceremony had already begun. Serena kneeled before the white throne and a pale statue erected in the likeness of her mother, who to the people was the late Queen Serenity.

Each Queen of the Moon was bound by law to make a vow before they claimed the throne. A vow made before the people and before their predecessor.

An elder of the Moon, a man who had good friends with Queen Serenity’s own father, was the officiator for Serena’s coronation. He wore gold robes, like that of a minister.

“Princess Serenity, please repeat after me,” said the elder.

Serena took a deep breath. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. She had practiced saying these exact words hundreds of times in the past couple weeks.

“I vow to stand before….” the elder began.

Serena repeated after him. “I vow to stand before my people with sincerity in my heart. I vow to protect them with all the strength and will I possess and never betray their trust. I vow that even in my passing moments, I will remain your eternal guardian,” Serena paused.

The elder pushed back his lofty sleeves to lift the crown from the silver pillow it laid on, which Sophie carried like a precious child in her arms. The crown was a dark golden tiara with a red heart, crossed with gold, embedded at the centre, carrying on its peak a crown of its own. The final touch, a pair of white wings peaked out from the sides of the heart. Serena felt her own lifting at the sight.

The elder shuffled to stand directly before her, lifting the crown high in the air for the people assembled in rows behind him to see. “Serenity has taken the vow, and now, as an eternal servant to this Moon, I pronounce her as our next Queen!” The elder brought down the crown upon his last words to fit in carefully among Serena’s golden tresses. Rising from her kneeling position on the ground, Serena bowed before the masses, and then rose again to receive that final object of the coronation ceremony.

The elder turned to her again, this time in his hands he held a long white-silver rod, topped with a perfectly circular silver crystal lined with other smaller bodies of itself. At its crown their suspended a star encased in crystal, shining brighter than those in the sky. Last, from the flanks of the massive crystal flew out white feathery wings, a quintessential angel on earth.

“Queen Serenity, I present to you the Lunaire Sceptre on the state of your claims. Do you speak the truth?”

“I speak the truth. This is the vow of the Queen, and I give my word to never break it,” she said with a final breath.

The elder then bowed his head and kneeled before her holding the sceptre up to his forehead towards her. Serena supressed the quiver in her hands and took the sceptre, raising it to its full height, a mighty thud resounding against the white marble floor as the base of sceptre hit the ground.

At the concluding sound, the rows of subjects behind the elder descended on their knees as well, bowing their heads before their new Queen.

The elder called out in a striking, clear voice. “All hail Queen Serenity!”

The masses responded, “All hail Queen Serenity! All hail Queen Serenity! All hail Queen Serenity!”

Serena gripped the sceptre with whitening fingers. She gazed up at the ceiling above her, somehow, hoping to feel her mother’s presence around her. She imagined her mother as a shimmery, ethereal figure beside her, a hand laid reassuring over her shoulder.

“Mama,” Serena whispered. “I miss you.”

Her mother’s figure seemed to nod as if she were saying, “I know, my darling. I miss you too.”

Serena supressed tears as the image vanished from her side, her gaze latching onto anything at all. Her eyes caught onto something sparkling in the air.

The ceiling. It was covered entirely in an infinite number of tiny glowing silver crystals, sharp at the ends, like raindrops suspended in the air.

Serena felt insignificantly small under their incandescence. The sight sent a shiver through Serena’s heart. _When had she seen those crystals before? And with_ whom _?_

 

The coronation ball had already commenced by the time Sophie had returned to the ballroom. It felt like one of the masquerade balls again, men and women bustling around, dancing, laughing, and conversing. Sophie held her hands clasped in front of her maid’s apron while she stood by the wall with the other maids, on standby in case of any problems and to answer any needs of the guests.

Sophie sighed watching the women in their beautifully vibrant dresses. Truthfully, Serena has asked Sophie to attend the ball as her guest rather than as her maid. Sophie had gratefully declined. She couldn’t possibly tell sweet and caring Serena that she did not have a dress suitable for such a grand occasion. Besides, she wouldn’t have known what to do with herself, how to act, among wealthy nobles, princes, princesses, kings and queen, all gathered for the biggest coronation of the century.

Sophie settled to study the crowd. The smell of white roses hung in the air, mixing with the scent of red wine splashing in the wide glasses of the guests.

The lack of masks on the faces of the guests was still a little surprising to see. The ambiance of the masquerade balls had been very open and amusing, despite the masks and the secrets. Everyone felt they could be themselves as long as no one knew who they were.

Now, amid this throng of people uncovered and exposed to their peers, they were all _scared_. Fearful to be open, fearful to act the way they wished. Now, everything was concealed behind false smiles and dishonest words. _Is this what these people live for? Lies and deceit in everything they say?_ Sophie thought.

Something caught her eye as she scanned the room. Dressed in blinding white, Diamond’s eyes, now swirling tunnels of darkness, stared back at hers.

Sophie felt an icy shiver coil down her spine. Her lips parted and she took in his figure. He stood amid the crowd, unmoving and unyielding. Guests moved past him as if he didn’t exist. His face was sallow and shadowed. His pale blue hair was perfectly pushed back from his forehead, not a hair out of place. His usual blue cape and white suit were replaced by a coal black suit, white cape hanging from his shoulders. Sophie had always loved the colour white on Diamond. It had highlighted the paleness in his serene purple eyes. But now, the purple was gone and the white of his cape only made the hollowness in his cheeks more noticeable and his skin look drained of its life.

She’d stayed too long. Sophie gathered her thoughts and tucked them away. She scurried away, following the length of the wall and reaching the first exit she could find. She had to get out of there. She could not face him without breaking down.

The past month or so had not changed him for the better. He seemed more lost to her than before. Sophie recalled late nights in the past month, waiting, hoping that she’d hear from him like she did before all of this. That he’d meet her by the cliff and they’d watch the stars together again. That she’d have her old Diamond back. Not this dark version. Not the one who had killed the late Queen. The one who had protected her fiercely. The one who loved his brother more than anything in this world.

Sophie sank against the door she had just passed through. Her throat choked with unshed tears. She clawed at her heart trying to get rid of the congested feeling in her chest. S

he had not been able to help him. She had not been able to stop him.

She had not _saved_ him _._ And now he was lost.

And it was _all_ her fault. 

 

“She looks beautiful,” Ami marvelled.

“She does,” Lita nodded, smiling with pride as they watched their friend. Serena was talking with a few nobles from other galaxies, but she seemed a little distant.

“Ah, here they come. We’re in for it now, Lita.” Ami whispered quickly before turning away, attempting an escape.

Lita whirled around confused to find Rei and Mina, red and gold, like twin stars, striding towards them.

“A month, Lita! You didn’t come back for a month!” Mina exclaimed.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with this either Ami!” Rei crossed her arms.

Lita shrank back. Ami was hiding behind her now. Lita held up her hands, “In our defense, the two of you were so busy helping Serena with the coronation and everything that we thought we would only be a nuisance.”

Mina turned up her nose and said, “Oh, that’s the worst excuse I’ve heard.” She sighed, putting a hand on Rei’s shoulder. Then she cracked a sudden smile, “But I’m glad you’re back. Both of you.”

Mina barreled forward encasing both Lita and Ami in a tight hug. Rei stood back with her arms still crossed, but a smile tugged at her lips, “Don’t look at me. I’m not hugging any of you.”

“Don’t be a downer, Rei!” Lita called. The three of them broke apart launching around Rei, squeezing her tight.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long, girls. I just needed some time on Jupiter. At home,” Lita told them afterwards as they all sat down to eat. The banquet was rich with delicacies traditional to the Moon culture, all a display for the many planetary officials and nobles visiting from other galaxies.

Mina and Rei nodded in understanding. Mina laid hand over Lita’s, “I understand. I know how feels to want to be home sometimes.”

Rei cast a worried look at Mina. She waved off Rei’s concern, turning to Ami.

“Well, I’m not sorry,” Ami stated boldly.

The girls all gave her a gaping look.

She laughed sheepishly, “Okay, I’m actually really sorry, girls! I’ve missed you a lot!”

The girls laughed. “I think you were having plenty of fun without us…” Mina muttered loud enough for Ami to hear, while gesturing with the wave of her chin to the tall boy approaching their table. His light brown hair flew behind him and his green eyes brightened at the sight of Ami. He waved.

Ami blushed violently. “I-I…”

“And the stutter returns, you know, Ami, I’m starting to think the only person who makes you nervous these days is Zoisite,” Lita jested, elbowing Ami’s side.

“T-that’s not true!” Ami stuttered. Her attention was drawn away as Zoisite reared at the table. He smiled at her and then bowed respectfully to the girls.

“Lita, it’s nice to see you again. And Mina, although it’s been a long time.” Zoisite smiled. “And of course, Rei. Jadeite asks about you often.”

Lita waved having met up with Ami and Zoisite when they visited Jupiter a few weeks ago. Mina smiled. Out of the remaining Shittennou Mina had always thought Zoisite was the kindest of them all.

Rei, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to glare in response to the comment about Jadeite. “To spite me, I’m sure.” She turned away with a huff. Mina, however, noticed her grip at the fabric of her dress, her knuckles turning white.

Zoisite merely laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Ami gestured for him to take a seat. The lanky boy sat down. Mina watched Ami immediately launch into some animated conversation about something. She’d never seen Ami so open and unreserved around anyone.

Even now, amid the hundreds of people milling about, Mina hadn’t seen Ami with the desire to flee or hide. She had finally grown into herself and faced her fears. Mina knew that she had Zoisite to thank for this all.

A few days after the last ball, when Ami had still been with them at the castle, Ami had been called back to Mercury by her mother. Ami had not wanted to leave while Serena was still grieving, but the girls had told her it was best to give Serena time. They were right after all. It allowed Zoisite to come visit her on Mercury, since for that time being the Shittennou had still been banned from coming to the Moon. For the past month and half, Zoisite had made it his mission to help Ami with her fear of people. He did not want her to feel like she did in that ballroom that night. He was her pillar of support.

“I see I’m late to the party,” Nephrite’s bassy voice said. He and Zoisite exchanged a glance and then he too bowed to the girls. “It’s nice to meet you again, Ami and Mina. And of course, Rei, Jadeite asks about you all the time.”

Rei shook her head, pushing back her chair and storming off in her red heels.

“Did I say something wrong?” Nephrite joked.

“Nope, she’s always that cheerful,” Mina drawled. “It’s nice to see you again, Nephrite.”

Nephrite smiled as he took a seat next to Lita. “I never got to tell you thanks, Mina, for sending me that letter.”

Lita knowingly smiled and Nephrite took her hand under the table.

“It was no big deal,” Mina said nonchalantly, but she knew that for Lita and Nephrite it was definitely more than that.

 

Serena had been feeling a little light-headed while talking to the nobles from the Serpens Caput Galaxy. Then, she had felt dizzy when discussing the culture of the coronation ceremony with the Queen from the Mensa Galaxy. But she had felt downright nauseous by the time the Tucana Galaxy’s aging King shuffled over to speak with her that she had to politely excuse herself.

She burst through the first doors she caught sight of, wanting to escape the stuffy ballroom for some fresh air. She found herself instead in the connecting corridor to rows of guest rooms on the first floor of the castle.

Another wave of nausea hit her and she flung open a door to one of the rooms, running past the king’s sized bed to throw herself into the bathroom. Anyone outside would have heard her retching and pegged her for having a weak stomach but Serena wasn’t one to get sick from eating too much.

It must have been her nerves. The stress of the coronation and meeting the galactic royalty was taking its toll. Besides, she’d barely eaten the past couple weeks, this was sure to have happened sooner or later.

Serena brushed back her hair from her face and began to wash up.

She heard a knock and low voice calling out, “Queen Serenity, is that you in there, Your Majesty?”

Serena put a hand to her forehead. It must have been a servant who heard her. “Yes it is, I’m fine, but I’d like to be left alone.” she called back.

Turning off the tap and grabbing a hand towel she left the bathroom, groggily stepping past the bed. She heard the door handle being turned. Serena called out, “I said I would like to be left–”

It was no servant. The man who entered the room was tall, wearing a tuxedo with a red and black cape. A red rose was pinned to his lapel, and he wore a white mask balanced on the bridge of his nose. He raised two fingers to life the mask off, revealing, in their entirety, his dark and captivating eyes.

_Darien_.

“Hello, Serena,” he said. “Or, should I be calling you _Queen_ Serenity now?” he bowed, a pained smile played upon his lips.

_Darien._ Somehow, she couldn’t get the sound to come out of her mouth.

Serena turned to the door, “Guards!”

“Don’t bother. They’re patrolling another part of the castle for now. They won’t be back for at least another ten minutes.” Darien stated.

Serena glared. “You can’t have figured that out by yourself. Are the other Shittennou here helping you as well?”

Darien did not answer, confirming her worries. Rei would not be happy.

Serena crossed her arms over her chest as a small defense again her captor. “So first, you illegally land on the Moon and break into my castle, and now you’ve got me here in an attempt to do _what_? Kidnap me or something?” she accused.

“Well, that wouldn’t be far from the truth, since kidnapping you seems to be the only way I can talk to you.” Darien said running a hand through his hair, further messing up his endearingly unruly dark hair.

Serena stared at him. A month’s worth of supressed feelings was all rushing back at the sight of him. She hated that he could inflict such control over her without even knowing it. “I have nothing to say to you, _Endymion_. I said it all the day you left.”

Darien flinched at the sound of his real name, an imperceptible tightening in his jaw and at the corners of his eyes. It was movement only someone who had studied him carefully would have been able to notice.

“Do you really insist on being like this? Banning me like some common criminal?” Darien asked, his brows furrowed together in a way that made Serena’s heart ache with memory.

Serena did not reply.

“And what about my coronation?” Darien pressed on. “Why didn’t you at least send an official in your place? Do you realize what your actions spur on? The whole universe thinks we’re about to go to war!”

Serena’s rage was peaking, “And what about your actions? Did you think breaking into my castle and crashing my coronation was going to send a good message?”

Darien sighed. “I came here today to make you see reason, Queen Serenity.”

Serena’s spine trembled at the distant use of her title.

Darien’s face was tight. His hands were balled at his sides. His voice was pained when he spoke, “We can’t let our emotions get between our planets, Serena.” And there it was. The tender use of her name. “I won’t let my planet be in danger because of my mistakes.”

Serena’s hands were shaking by her sides. She tried to calm them by clutching her white dress, but they wouldn’t stop. She regarded him fiercely. “You should have thought of your planet _before_ you made those mistakes.”

_You should have thought of me._

She had to find a way to get out of here. Any longer and she didn’t know what she’d say or how she’d react to his presence.

Darien noticed her glance at the open door. Before she could protest he reached behind himself, turning the lock on the door. “Then I’m not leaving until we figure this out.”

“Figure what out?”

“You and I.” He said with certain pain. He gestured at the space between them. “Whatever this is between us. Whatever’s left.”

 

Rei didn’t know what it was. She felt hot and her heart was beating faster than usual.

Her embarrassment was clear in the blush in her cheeks. She had made such a spectacle of herself at the table reacting like that.

She shouldn’t have let the mention of him get under her skin.

But it did.

Rei hadn’t spent a day in the past month not thinking about Jadeite. When she’d left him like that on the front steps of the castle she hadn’t realized she would feel this way now.

Rei gripped the fabric of her red dress. She’d chosen it because it held the representative colour of Mars. She may have been here as Serena’s friend to support her, but she was also here to represent her planet; she would not leave that job to her father or Kaidou.

The thought brought back the memory of when Jadeite had shown up on Mars at her dress fitting, demanding things she couldn’t give. She remembered the dress he’d chosen, the one with the embedded red roses. He’d known how she felt at that moment more than she had known herself.

Rei let go of the memory, locking it away with the rest. She had no choice but to lock them away. She didn’t think she’d survive otherwise.

Rei pivoted in place, deciding to return to her friends. She couldn’t storm off from embarrassment all the time. She had to get this feeling under control. The feeling that made her think of Jadeite, the feeling that left her breathless.

Rei was walking by one of the balconies doors and she paused. It was the same balcony she had spoken with Jadeite the day he had tried to give her the handkerchief. She couldn’t fathom why he had tried to give it to her, or why she had refused to take it.

Just as she was about to move on towards her friends, a hand popped out from the balcony door, twisting around her waist and pulling her in.

Rei nearly yelled but a pale hand clamped over her mouth and a whisper sounded in her ear. “Don’t scream. It’s me, Jadeite.”

Rei’s body froze. Jadeite slowly moved his hand from her mouth but his arm still remained wrapped around her waist. His touch gave her chills. She span away from him, pressing her back against the railing of the balcony trying to put as much distance from him as she could.

He stared at her, which gave her plenty of opportunity to do the same. He looked paler, yet his blond hair was more golden than before, and his eyes remained the same constant cerulean blue. He wore a simple black suit and tie, yet the effect was intense.

“What are you doing here?” The words sprung from her mouth before she had a chance to recall them.

Jadeite chuckled, fiddling with something in his hands that Rei couldn’t catch a glimpse of. “Why is it that our conversations always start this way? Ever heard of a nice ‘Hi, it’s nice to see you’?”

“I find that’s a little hard when you’ve just kidnapped me from the ball and locked me on a balcony,” said Rei.

Jadeite sighed with a smile on his lips. “It’s nice to see you too,” he said, ignoring her jab.

Rei crossed her arms. “What are you doing here, Jadeite?”

“For what other reason than to see you?” His eyes flashed and she remembered his words from the last conversation they’d had. Right before he’d left for a month.

Rei’s cheeks grew warm. _What was this feeling?_

“I’m afraid you’re not on the top of the list of people I’d like to see tonight,” Rei said sarcastically.

“I don’t think that’s entirely true,” Jadeite said with a smile that made it seemed as if he could see her thoughts and feeling. Even the ones she’d locked away.

Rei squirmed under his intense gaze. “Let me out of here Jadeite, and we won’t have to fight.”

“But what if a fight is what I want? Then what will you do?” He asked, his tone was challenging, his eyes playful.

“For what purpose would you want to fight? I think we’ve had enough arguments to last a lifetime,” she said, dodging his question.

His voice quieted to a whisper. “No. Not nearly enough.” He stepped forward, Rei stayed in her spot against the railing, she had nowhere else to move. “Besides, an argument seems to be the only way for us to talk, for me to understand what you’re thinking or what you’re feeling.”

Jadeite’s strides had brought him standing right in front of Rei. His movements were elegant and swift, he placed his hands on either side of the railing behind her, his arms and body caging her against them. He leaned forward until there was barely an inch of space between them. Rei could perfectly see the array of blues that cascaded in his eyes. The sight was breathtaking.

“What are you doing here, Jadeite?” Rei whispered. “And I don’t mean on this moon, because I’m sure you’re keeping me away from Serena so that the Prince can talk to her. But I mean why are you _here_? Why are you doing this? After leaving for a month, what do you want with _me_?” Her eyes stared into his, searching for an answer.

He stiffened at the mention of Serena and the Prince. He hadn’t been expecting her to realize his reasons for being on the Moon. His eyes seemed to battle with something inside. After a moment, he leaned next to her ear to whisper an answer. Rei’s eyes pressed shut at his proximity. His breath was warm on her skin when he whispered, “I haven’t a clue.”

By the time Rei had opened her eyes again, he was gone. She twirled around trying to catch the sight of his receding figure. Instead, she found the small object he’d been fiddling with before, lying on the railing of the balcony, just as she had done with his handkerchief so long ago.

He’d been fiddling with one of the crystal red roses that had been embroidered on her wedding dress, the very dress he’d picked for her himself.

 

Things were a little too calm. Serena was nowhere to be found, yet everything seemed to be running smoothly. Nephrite and Zoisite still sat with the girls at the table, keeping their attention from straying to realize that Rei was still gone and Mina had not returned with Serena.

Mina’s eyes caught a flicker of silver disappear behind a door to the garden. A sense of understanding settled in. _He was here too._

She followed the silver out the door. She could not let it slip through her fingers this time.

The garden was circular, a range of perennials crowded in a ring around a stone pavilion with a great fountain at its centre. A figure stood by the fountain, his long fingers running through the water, his white cape and silver hair dancing to the breeze.

At the sound of her entering, he turned and Mina was caught breathless.

“Mina.” That was all he said, her name, yet the effect on her heart was titanic.

She stood a moment there, frozen in shock. Then, her feet carried her forward and before she knew it she was wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, pressing her face into his chest. “You came back,” she whispered, tears coating the front of his suit.

Kunzite stiffened. His arms reached behind him to pry hers from his back. He held her at a distant from him, turning away. “Mina…”

Mina shook her head. “I know. You’re not here for me. But at least you’re here. At least I get to see you again, even for a moment.”

“You knew I’d come,” Kunzite said, understanding reaching his eyes like a curtain of smoke being pulled away from his vision.

Mina shrugged, running a finger on the rim of the fountain, her finger coming away with rosewater on its tip. “I had no doubt that Darien would want to come here today and it was probably his best opportunity to sneak in with all the guests to speak with Serena. And of course, what is a Prince without his generals, am I right?” She smiled and looked at him carefully, “I’m glad you’re here, Kunzite. I’m glad that a month ago was not the last time I would see you.”

“It should have been,” Kunzite said.

“But it wasn’t,” Mina said firmly. She put out a hand and took his, beckoning him she said, “Come take a walk with me.”

Kunzite didn’t seem like he would agree but Mina was delighted when he obliged, falling in step with her as they walked along the length of the garden.

Mina was surprised when Kunzite finally spoke. He was never one to initiate conversation. “Walking with you like this, it reminds me of our times on Earth.”

Mina picked up on the memories, “I was always running around in the gardens, getting into trouble, and you were always so patient with me. I never understood how you could deal with never knowing when I’d return.”

“It wasn’t about _when_ you’d return. I was patient because I knew you would _always_ return to me, even if it took some time, you would,” he said. “I never had a doubt about it.”

Mina smiled. “I believed the same about you. I still do.”

Kunzite stopped walking, facing her. “Why are you doing this Mina? Why are you still talking to me, and treating me well when you know what I’ve done to you? When you know that we can’t be together?”

Mina sighed. “I think the better question is why are _you_ doing this Kunzite? You didn’t have to come see me, but you did. You want me to be angry with you, to appease your conscience so that you don’t feel bad for me when I treat you nicely, but I can’t. I love you too much to hold on to my anger.”

Kunzite seemed to draw closer to her like some kind of force was pulling him in. Mina continued, “You left more than a month ago, and it gave me time. Time to mourn my parents, time to move on from the past and the pain, time to realize that even if I may never forgive you, I can never stop being in love with you. That much I am sure of.”

This time Mina stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. “So it doesn’t matter how long I have to wait for you to forgive _yourself_ for everything. I know you will always return to me. I haven’t the slightest doubt.”

Kunzite suddenly leaned forward, a hand finding its way to the golden locks by her neck, pressing his lips against hers. Mina sucked in a breath of surprise, but before she could do anything in return, he had drawn away and was gone with a flash of silver in the night.

 

“What more is there to say?” Serena asked.

“How about telling me what you’re feeling right now? How about telling me what I can do earn your forgiveness?” Darien pleaded.

Serena turned away from him, “You come back after a month and expect me to forgive you?”

“Serena, please I –”

She cut him off with a raised voice, “You left for a month, Darien! You left me with all my pain and all my sadness and you weren’t there when I needed you most!” She furiously wiped tears from her eyes, “My mother _died_ , Darien! The most important person in my life, the only person who’s been there for me all my life was gone, and so were you. You betrayed me and then you never looked _back_.”

Darien looked stricken. He stepped forward, reaching out to her “Serena, I –”

“No, don’t come near me.”

“Serena…” he said, stepping closer again.

She inched away, knocking into the table behind her. “Don’t touch me,” she whispered.

Darien stiffened, a flash of hurt crossing his face. He put his hand back at his side, clenching it in a fist.

He looked at her again, a million emotions and words written in his eyes, yet no power to express them. She had turned away from him again, so that when he spoke, he spoke facing her back.

“There is nothing I can say to make you forgive me, I realize that now, Serena. But I am sure of one thing. I still love you, for whatever that’s worth, and I won’t stop fighting for that love, not ever.”

Darien looked at the clock above the table where Serena stood. “It looks like my ten minutes are up.”


	26. The Final Verdict

“The Senate has reached a decision, Your Majesty,” Senator Crow addressed Serena with a sneer while stroking his thin beard. “You must marry within the month.”

“Pardon me?” Serena asked. Her fingers tightened on the blue fabric of her dress. Even in Senate meetings she had to wear such frivolous outfits, such was the custom of the Queen.

She felt as if the room were closing in on her. The senators, each were leaning forward in their lofty backed chairs, their arms resting threateningly on the long white wooden table that filled the entire room with its presence.

Next to her, Ami, dressed in the high collared blue robe of a Consul, laid a hand over hers reassuringly. She rose to stand, placing her hands flat on the wooden table, leaning forward menacingly. “And do tell us, what _exactly_ is the Senate’s reasoning for such a callous demand?”

Serena had never heard Ami speak so confidently. It’d been a week since the coronation and since long before that Serena had asked Ami the enormous favour of becoming her new Consul – in training. As each queen of the Moon rose to the throne, it was her choice to take up a new Consul who began in training under the old. Ami had been apprehensive at first; not knowing whether she could handle speaking with others, but as the days passed with her becoming more confident with Zoisite’s help, she had finally accepted the request kindly. Serena was no longer alone in facing the Senate. With her exceptional intelligence and experience from her own mother, Consul Mercury, Ami was the perfect one for the job.

However, Serena had soon realized that although Ami’s addition had helped _her_ greatly, she had been condemning Ami to face some unrivalled demons.

Just then the old Consul – Consul Mercury, Ami’s own mother – rose from her seat across the room. Serena watched in silence as Consul Mercury crossed her arms in a disapproving manner.

“This _callous_ demand, as you call it, _Neo_ -Consul Mercury, is taken up as a plea to abide by the traditions of the Moon’s culture,” Consul Mercury, ignoring her daughter’s attempt to speak in response, turned to face Serena before continuing, “Your Majesty, although the Moon has eternally venerated a _Queen_ as its true leading monarch, there has never been a Queen who has risen without a _King_ by her side. Such is the custom and as the Queen it is your duty to follow these customs.”

Ami spoke up then, cutting Consul Mercury off before she could speak her next thought. “Your Majesty, these customs are not set in stone. Traditions are well and good, but there is always room for change to better this Moon. We say we deem only a Queen as our ruling monarch but what power is there in a Queen if she is _required_ to marry someone. What worth is there in a woman if she is only considered reliable if she has a man by her side, at least in the shadows, if not in front of her?” Ami appealed to Serena’s heart lastly. “Your Majesty, Consul Mercury happens to be mistaken. The late Queen Serenity was the _first_ of her line to take the throne _without_ a husband at the tender age of fifteen. She was a great ruler in those first five years _before_ she married King Elis. It is not your duty to marry now, Your Majesty, you have a choice.”

Senator Crow’s hand came slamming on the table, shaking up the rest of the Senators. “Neo-Consul Mercury, you are new to the council and do not understand the scope of the problem. This is not an issue of only traditions and customs, this is a decision we have come to in light of the recent events over the past few months.” Crow’s continued in his sniping voice, this time addressing Serena. “Your Majesty,” he jabbed, “the Senate and the monarchy have become a laughingstock to the people, because of _your_ mother’s frivolous actions to find you a husband. Those accursed balls and the all the fuss to find you a husband has left the people believing you to be a lovesick _girl_ who knows nothing about ruling this kingdom. Although, that is not far from the truth,” he observed with a smirk.

Serena’s skin burned, with rage or embarrassment, she couldn’t tell.

He continued, “Adding the fact that these balls amounted to nothing since you did _not_ find a husband, the Senate sees it as _imperative_ that you marry as quickly as possible.”

Ami spoke up in Serena’s defense. “You say the balls had no outcome, but then how do you expect the Queen to find a husband in so little time if she could not before? This is an unbelievable task.”

Serena watched carefully, stricken in still revulsion, as Senator Crow’s lips curved into a sinister smile. “Why, there’s no problem at all. Since the Senate will be choosing _for_ Her Majesty.”

The skin on Serena’s spine crawled with cold blood.

“You can’t be serious!” Ami demanded. “There is no way we will agree to this!”

Senator Crow seemed to be pulled tight on wires because he seemed to snap at Ami’s remark. “You have no choice!” he yelled.

A resounding silence followed and Senator Crow regained his composure, straightening his robe and cape, pushing a hand over his slicked back hair. Not a strand out of place.

He continued in a quiet yet menacing tone. “The monarchy long ago relinquished its ability to veto any law passed by the Senate. This is our law, Neo-Consul Mercury, Your Majesty.” Crow clasped his hand behind his back and his sickening smile returned. He drew true joy from exulting such power over the Queen, over Serena. “From this day forward, no Queen of the Moon shall _ever_ rule without a King chosen by the Senate itself.” Crow’s voice turned smooth and enticing, the speech of a silver-tongued man. “We give you a grace period of _two_ _weeks_ to prepare before you are to marry, Queen Serenity. That is our final verdict.”    

 

Someone grabbed Ami by the arm, whirling her around. Ami was not surprised to find her mother, Consul Mercury, in front of her.

“What was _that_ in there?” her mother asked.

“Whatever do you mean, mother?” Ami asked in a tone much quieter than her mother’s but nearly as strong.

“Don’t play games with me, Ami!” her mother nearly yelled. She cast a hurried look around them before pulling Ami by the arm to the far corner of the hall outside the council room.

“ _I_ am Consul, Ami. _You_ are in training. You should have been following me and doing what I say. You’re supposed to _learn_ from _me_ , not conjure up your own wild and naive minded ideas!”

Ami felt her fear clutch her spine like a vice, but she took a deep breath, remembering all of Zoisite’s patient words.

_“You have nothing to fear, Ami.” he had said. He’d raised a hand to stroke the side of her jaw, a caring gesture she’d now associated with only two people: Zoisite, and her father. “But having courage does not mean you can’t be scared, Ami. And when you are, just breath with me.” And he kissed her then. They breathed together._

Ami opened her eyes.

“ _Mother_ , I am not some naïve child who only follows your word anymore!” Ami exclaimed.

Consul Mercury was taken aback.

“I have never gone against your word, Mother. But, this time I can’t blindly agree with you. Queen Serenity is my _friend_. She cares for others more than herself, and I could never denounce her to such a horrible decision that you advocate!”

“Ami, you are Consul!” her mother yelled. She turned her head down for a moment before continuing in a calmer voice, “Ami, as Consul it is not your duty to make your decisions based on your friends’ _emotions_ , those are tedious things that should not factor into _your_ decision making.” Consul Mercury drew closer to Ami. “I did not side with the Senate today because I take pleasure in the Queen’s apprehension. I sided with them because they were _right._ The rulers of other planets and galaxies do not take us seriously anymore with the new queen on the throne. I made a decision for this _Moon_. Queens rule and _die_ , but this Moon is _eternal_.”

Ami shook her head in antipathy. “The fact that you know the injustice of this is what makes the wound cut deeper, Mother.” She looked her mother in the eye. “And do you truly believe that it is _right_ to doom Queen Serenity to a lifetime without love?”

There was a silence, and Ami searched her mother’s face for some kind of pity, some kind of sympathy from a woman who had once loved her husband more than anything.

Consul Mercury pursed her lips. At forty-five years of age the lines on her face seemed to have deepened. “Do you really believe the Senate even cares about things as trivial as love? They only care about _appearances_. And as Queen, it is Serena’s duty to make some sacrifices for the greater good of this Moon.”

And then Ami remembered. The woman who had loved a man had left long ago, even before her father had.

Ami’s hands felt cold and her mouth dry. “When did you become so severe, Mother?”

Consul Mercury’s face seemed to crumple with sadness. “When did you stop calling me _Mom_?”

 

The knock on the door of her study jolted Serena from her thoughts.

“Come in,” she said.

Nephrite entered, bowing before the Queen. Serena had long ago given Nephrite and Zoisite amity on the Moon. She would not punish them for Darien’s transgressions.

“Your Majesty,” Nephrite addressed her.

Serena smiled despite herself. Once he had seated himself in the chair in front of her desk, she asked, “So, what brings me the pleasure of your visit, Nephrite? I can’t say we usually have mid-afternoon chats every week,” she laughed.

Nephrite smiled, “No, Queen Serenity, I can’t say we do. I’ve come to ask you a favour truthfully.”

Serena’s eyebrows drew down in suspicion.

Nephrite held up his hands. “It has nothing to do with the Prince, I promise!”

Serena laughed. “I wasn’t thinking that actually. I can tell by your nervous expression that this is something for Lita.”

Nephrite looked down with a smile. “Yes, you’re right.” He looked Serena in the eyes, his confidence peaking, “I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

Serena covered her mouth in joyful surprise. “That’s wonderful, Nephrite! Oh, I’m so happy for you both!”

Nephrite’s nervousness seemed to fade away and he beamed.

“But then, what is the favour you ask?” Serena said.

“Well, I’ve been thinking of a way to propose to Lita, and I decided there was only one way to do it right,” he began. “A long time ago, at one of the balls, Lita told me her dream of opening a flower and cake shop. I’m here to ask your permission to use some lands in the city to build it for her.”

Serena just gazed at Nephrite for a moment. Her heart seemed to clench with an untraceable feeling. Envy, perhaps.

“It would be my deepest pleasure to let you build the shop for her in the city. She is going to love it, Nephrite.” Serena said sincerely.

“Thank you, Queen Serenity.” Nephrite said.

He rose to leave, but Serena held out a hand at the last moment.

“Wait, Nephrite.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all. I just...” Serena began, trying to find the words. “I...Thank you,” she said at last. “Thank you for being there for Lita. Thank you for loving her with all your heart.”

Serena watched as Nephrite expression changed from confusion to understanding.

“Your Majesty, I can’t dream of a day that I wouldn’t.”

 

The front gates swung open as the Queen’s carriage charged away from the castle.

Inside, Rei was distraught by Serena’s news from the meeting with the Senate.

“This is unbelievable. How could they do something so unreasonable?” Rei exclaimed.

“I haven’t a clue, Rei. But, the Senate has passed the law and I have no power to veto it. I never realized that our Queens were such figureheads until now. I am powerless against the Senate,” Serena said bitterly.

“Don’t say that. There’s got to be a way out of this,” Rei pleaded.

“If you’ve got any ideas, please, feel free to indulge me,” Serena clasped her gloved hands together. She was dressed completely in black: black dress, black shoes, black cloak, black gloves.

A few months ago, her mother had commissioned the construction of an orphanage in one of the poorer cities. She had paid for it with her own personal assets because the Senate had refused to allow the Moon’s funding to be spent on anyone who actually needed it.

Thankfully, however, the orphanage’s construction was completed without a hitch and the opening was this very day. But, arriving in lavish and radiant colours would be disrespectful to the people’s poverty, as if she were flaunting her wealth before them, and that was why Serena wore black.

“When are they telling you who they’ve decided you have to marry?” Rei asked.

“I’m told I’ll receive word from them tonight. It won’t be long now before my fate is sealed,” Serena said while staring at the black interior of the coach.

Just then the carriage hit some resistance, the horses plodding to a stop. The girls looked at each other. Serena called out to the coach driver, “What’s happened out there? Why have we stopped?”

There was no answer.

Rei leaned forward and pulled aside the small black wood piece that covered the window to speak with the driver. “Why have we st–” Rei began but stopped when she realized that the driver was gone.

Serena’s eyes widened in shock. She tried the right side door, but it would not budge, as if someone had placed a heavy object in front of it.

She turned then to the left side door, but it swung open before she had the chance, and in its place was Jadeite; pale hair and bright blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but I’m going to have to take your fine lady with me,” Jadeite said with a mischievous smile. Serena could barely react before Jadeite leaned forward, grabbing the shell-shocked Rei by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder and out the carriage.

The sunlight that streamed into the carriage from outside was once again blocked, however, by the sudden appearance of another man who jumped inside the carriage and locked the door behind him. This man had darker hair and utterly fathomless eyes. It was Darien.  

 

Mina checked her watch again. It was an intricate contraption that Ami had made for Mina herself a few weeks ago. Ami had said that as the Queen’s new right-hand woman, Mina would definitely need to be aware of the time, all the time.

Mina glanced around. Serena and Rei were late. The opening of the orphanage was starting soon and there was still no sight of them. She wondered if something had happened on the road.

Mina leaned against the white pillar behind her. The entire exterior of the orphanage had been made of white marble, Serena had seen to it, even if she had to pour more of her personal funds into it. She wanted the orphanage to be built in her mother’s memory.

Mina had to say, the orphanage looked beautiful, and children looked overjoyed to see their new home.

“Mina.”

Mina span at the sound of her name. Kunzite stood at the threshold of the white marble steps looking up at her. He wore a simple black button shirt, one very similar to the dark blue one she kept in her own closet. His silver hair blew in the breeze and his mouth held a whisper of a smile.

“Kunzite.” Mina took a step down the stairs.

“I thought I’d find you here,” he said, taking a step up the stairs.

Mina smiled, “You were looking for me then?”

Kunzite just let his eyes speak for him and took another step. Mina noticed something glint on his ankle as his pant leg rose.

She took a step down. “You’re wearing the promise ring.”

He took another step up. He nodded.

“Is there something you have to tell me?” she asked, again, another step.

He shook his head and this time, took a step back down.

Mina took three steps down, “Wait, then what are you here for?”

Kunzite shook his head, another step down.

Mina felt panic rise as his figure retreated another step. She ran forward, tumbling recklessly down the steps, stopping just two above him.

He stared at her without pause. His grey eyes and her dark blue ones were on the same level now.

Mina longed to touch him, to say something, but the words choked in her throat and her hands stayed frozen at her sides.

And he just looked at her like she was some fleeting dove. Still in the moments before flight.

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

 

“Let go of me!” Rei yelled. She was kicking and fighting and screaming, but Jadeite was not budging.

“I’m not putting you down until you agree not to go in there and stop Darien from talking to her,” Jadeite said, his arm still firm around her waist on his shoulder.

Rei put her hands on her head, her vision was blocked by her hair that hung around her. “Fine,” she ground out. “Just put me down!”

She could feel Jadeite’s laugh resonate from deep within his chest and vibrate through her. “Do you promise?” he asked cheekily.

Rei huffed a sigh. “Yes, I promise!”

He laughed again as his hold on her loosened and he placed her down gently in front of him. His hands lingered a little too long on her waist afterwards. Rei pushed him away, stepping back so that she could look him in the eye.

She crossed her arms and glared.

“Are you angry with me?” Jadeite teased.

“When am I not?” Rei asked. Her tenseness eased and she uncrossed her arms as she realized he was not going to try and kidnap her again.

Jadeite laughed. “You’re right. When are you not?” He stepped forward, closer to her, Rei stepped back reflexively. “Although,” he had gotten close enough to whisper in her ear, “have I told you how much I love it when you’re angry with me?”

Rei tried to come back with a retort but she couldn’t even form a thought with Jadeite so close to her. He pressed on, “You make the most attractive face when you’re angry. Your eyes narrow just in the slightest and your nostrils flare a fraction. You turn your face up defiantly, and my favourite part – you pucker your lips at me.”

Rei opened her mouth incredulously, “I do not pucker my lips at you!” she protested.

Jadeite had his hand in the pockets of his black trousers. His back shook with laughter as he leaned back and forth. He lifted his head to regard her with his bright blue eyes.

“You don’t believe me?” he teased.

“Not in the slightest,” she said angrily.

Jadeite pointed at her. “See! You’re doing it there again!”

Rei exclaimed, “I am not!”

“Shall I prove it to you then?” Jadeite asked.

“And how exactly will you do that?” she asked.

Jadeite stepped closer to her again. He stood not an inch from her, and then he leaned down so that his face was directly in front of hers. Rei was determined not to flinch.

“You see, Rei. If you weren’t puckering your lips in anger at me, it wouldn’t be so easy to do this.”

Jadeite closed the distance between them, his lips colliding with hers. Rei gasped in surprise just before contact. Jadeite’s hands materialized from his pockets and wrapped themselves around Rei’s waist, catching her to him.

Rei was unable to think, to even breathe, that’s the way Jadeite kissed her; he left her breathless. Before she knew it her own arms were pulling at his shoulders, deepening the kiss. It was as if a passion consumed her when she was around him; there was no rational thought.

Jadeite parted her lips with his, exploring her mouth. They seemed to dance in this game to see who could draw more passion from the other.

They were not stagnant, somehow, they had moved from their original place off the side of the road towards a cluster of lofty trees. Rei’s back bumped hard into the wide trunk of one, and suddenly her senses came back to her; she pushed Jadeite away immediately.

Jadeite stumbled back in surprise. He had a wide-eyed look on his face.

“What was _that_?” Rei demanded, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Jadeite gazed at her with a mess of emotions on his face. “I…” he began. He finally seemed to regain his composure. “I was proving to you that I was right, remember?” A lazy smirk returned to his face, but not quite as convincing as before.

“How dare you?” Rei accused.

Jadeite’s eyes flashed with anger. He stepped towards her again. “How dare I? Last time I checked, you kissed me back, Rei! And not just this time.”

Rei looked away, unable to meet his eyes, unable to answer. She didn’t know why she’d kissed him back. She just couldn’t think with him around. Every mistake she told herself not to make after Kaidou, she was doing without a thought when it came to Jadeite. He seeped inside her and there was no stopping it.

“I–I can’t do this.” Rei said. She began stumbling away from him.

Jadeite ran after her, grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her around to face him. “Can’t do _what_?” he demanded.

Rei placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. “I can’t do this with _you_ , Jadeite.”

Jadeite ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration. “Could please explain to me in a way that I can understand, Rei?” he yelled. He caught her startled expression and calmed his voice. “I can’t read your mind. No matter how much I try.”

Rei pulled away from him. “There’s nothing to tell you, Jadeite. Just leave me alone.”

“I won’t. Not until you explain to me. What is this, Rei? What are you so afraid of?” Jadeite demanded.

Rei whirled on him. “I’m afraid of _you_ , Jadeite!”

Jadeite’s lips parted slightly. His blue eyes changed a shade darker.

Rei could feel the tears, hot behind her eyes. “I’m afraid of the way you make me feel, Jadeite. When I’m around you, nothing makes sense anymore. When I’m around you, I can’t even think, because you take every one of my breaths away.”

“Rei…” Jadeite began, reaching out to her.

She clasped her arms around herself and shook her head. “No, please. Just leave me alone.”

 

“Lift the ban, Serena.”

“Is this what you’ve kidnapped me again for? To convince me to lift the ban that prevents you from seeing me? Do you really think that this is the best course of action?” Serena asked. Her arms were crossed, and Darien sat directly in front of her in the carriage. There was barely any room. Darien’s knees were a hairsbreadth from hers.

“Yes, Serena. That’s exactly what I thought since kidnapping you is the only way for me to see you! Lift the ban and I can stop kidnapping you.” Darien reasoned.

“I’m not doing it Darien. I don’t have a reason to,” Serena said firmly.

“Fine, then.” Darien said. He leaned forward a glimmer of silver reached his eyes. “Marry me instead.”

“What?” Serena gasped.  

“Serena, there’s something I have to tell you, but I need you to listen to the end.” Darien took her hands in his and this time, Serena did not flinch away. “Please.”

Serena swallowed her words and nodded. A sense of familiarity arose; she knew Darien would plead with her so only if he were really serious.

“Serena, I…” he began, searching desperately for the right words. The struggle was evident on his face and in his dark eyes.

Finally, they glimmered with a memory. “Serena,” he said, “do you remember when I called you _Odango_ , at the first ball?”

Serena rolled her eyes. “This is what you had to tell me?” Darien tightened his hands on hers. “Yes,” she sighed, “I remember.”

Darien took a deep breath. “Serena, I’ve called you that _before_. In _a time before_ all the balls, when we were kids…..before my parents died.”

“Darien, what are you trying to say…” Serena asked carefully.

“Serena, do you remember the night we spent together? Before I left?” Darien asked gently.

Serena’s cheeks grew red and her fingers clutched her dress. “How could I forget?”

Darien smiled then. “And do you remember how we both had that same scar on our shoulders? A burn mark?”

“Yes, I remember. I remember thinking it was the strangest thing in the world. That I had found someone who wore the same marks as I did. It was that moment that I truly believed – that I thought that we were –” Serena cut off, tears choking her words.

“That we were what, Serena?” Darien coaxed.

“That we were meant to be,” she said after a moment. “But I was wrong.”

Darien’s jaw tightened. “Serena, listen to me again. Please.”

“No, I’ve heard enough, all you’ve done is made me remember things that I’d rather keep buried,” said Serena.

“No, listen to me, Serena. My parents died in a fire. On the Moon,” he said.

“Yes, I know, Darien,” Serena said absentmindedly, “Mama told me that she’d been away that night. That the south wing had gone up in flames.”

“Serena, do you remember where you were that night?” Darien asked.

“Of course I do,” she began. “I was… I was – I don’t remember.” Serena admitted. “Darien, I don’t remember. Actually, there are a lot of things I don’t remember from my childhood.”

Serena thought back to her conversation with Mina the night she’d met her. There were a thousand things about the Senshi that she’d only remembered after so long without those precious memories. Was Darien another one of them?

“Serena,” Darien said. “You were with me that night. We had both gone to look for the presents my parents had bought for you, and we discovered the fire instead. Serena, you and I got burned in that fire together.”

Serena shook her head. “No. No, it’s not possible. Mama told me it was just boiling water, that’s all. I didn’t know you as a child. I couldn’t –”

A sudden pain overwhelmed Serena. A sharp shooting one in her head.

“Serena! Serena! Are you alright?” Darien moved closer, taking her face in his hands. He brushed the golden hair from her face.

Serena’s vision however, was muddled with flashing images. Of a little boy and girl running around in a giant ballroom, silver crystals shaped like raindrops hanging from the ceiling. Of a red hot flames lapping at the walls, and her own hands holding back a boy calling out to his parents.

Serena cried out in pain as the images disappeared again and slowly she could hear Darien’s voice calling out to her, his arms on her shoulders, shaking her. She put her hands out to stop him, landing them on his chest.

“Darien, tell me the rest. Tell me the rest now.”

Darien was taken aback. “Serena, are you alright? We should get you back to the castle. You need a doctor.”

Serena stopped him from rising, curling her fingers in his shirt. “No, Darien. Tell me the rest.”

Darien looked stricken. “After the fire, I went back to Earth and I couldn’t remember you. When we met at the balls, I couldn’t recognize you at first. But slowly – at the labyrinth and as I spent more time with you – I started to regain my memories of you and our childhood together. Serena, the reason I’m telling you all of this, despite the fact that you still don’t remember me, is because I found out something recently. I was searching through old documents from my parents’ reign on Earth and found something that I’d never known and neither had you. Our parents arranged it themselves when I was eight and you were only five years old.”

Darien smiled at her. “Serena, we were _betrothed_ to each other since childhood to rule our planets together. This can save Earth and the Moon from war. We can rule together, Serena.”

Serena let go of his shirt and let her hand fall on her mouth in disbelief.

Darien took her hand again between his and looked at her in the eyes. Grey-blue meeting black.

“Serena. Marry me.”

 

“What took you so long?” Mina asked Rei and Serena as they exited their carriage in a hurry.

“We got kidnapped,” Rei said blatantly.

“What?” Mina asked incredulously.

“Rei!” Serena reprimanded. She turned to Mina, “It was Darien and Jadeite. It seems Darien had a lot to tell me.”

“What about?” Mina asked. “What was so important that he had to hijack your carriage?”

Serena gave her a sad smile. “I’m afraid I’m not sure, Mina, but I’m going to need your help to figure it out.”

“What do you mean?” Mina asked.

“I need to get my memories back, Mina. All of them.” Serena clutched Mina’s hand, pleading.

“Serena, you don’t understand how dangerous that could be –” Mina began to protest.

Serena cut her off. “I know, but I have to try. There’s too much I don’t know.”

Mina watched Serena carefully and waited a moment before speaking. “I’m afraid I only have more bad news.”

Serena gave her a quizzical look.

Mina held out a seal envelope to Serena. “It’s from the Senate. They’ve decided on who you must marry.”

Serena felt the cold grip of apprehension seize her spine. She opened the envelope and read its contents.

“Who is it?” Rei asked impatiently.

Serena handed it to her. A bitter laugh escaped her throat.

Rei read out the six words written across the center of the page.

 

_Prince Diamond, Son of Senator Crow_


	27. Memories

“Serena, I need you to try a little harder! Come on, reach out for it!” Mina encouraged.

Serena supressed a shaky breath. “I’m trying as hard as I can!” Serena was gripping hard on the wooden arms of the old chair. The back of the chair was hooked up to a helmet-like device that tracked brainwaves. Ami had built it herself to utilize Mina’s energy to stimulate the parts of Serena’s brain that held her memories. 

They’d been at it for a week, an hour each night, endlessly trying to uncover Serena’s memories of Darien and of her childhood. But each session ended in a completely exhausted Serena, and a frustrated Mina, with their progress only a few fragmented images.

Mina sighed dropping her hands from the sides of the helmet. “Serena, I think it’s time we stopped for today. You’re exhausted and I don’t want to push you too far; the effects could be dangerous.”

Serena reached her hand back and caught on to Mina’s wrist. “No. No yet, please. Let’s just try one more time, Mina. I know I can do it this time. Please.”

Serena had fixed her big blue eyes on Mina, but it wasn’t their luminosity that caught Mina off guard; it was the anguish and despair they seemed to hold. Mina could see how much it hurt Serena that she could not remember, but whether what hurt her was being unaware of the facts of the past, or whether she could not bear not having the memories of someone who was so important; Mina did not know. She did know that Serena’s resolve and conviction had no bounds.

Mina caved. “Alright, fine. But I want you to be careful,” she warned, but Serena was barely listening. She had turned her focus back to her mind. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were tight on the armrests.

Mina took a deep breath and lifted her hands to the sides of the helmet on Serena’s head. Her fingers felt like magnets draw to stick to the helmet. Mina’s fingers seemed to seep golden light that fused with the helmet and channelled to Serena.

It was tricky business, handling memories. The slightest break of focus and control on her powers could result in her destroying other memories or causing brain damage. It’d taken her years to perfect the skill under Artemis’ teachings. The cat was diligent in only two things: eating and teaching.

Serena let out a small mumble of words. Her mind was brimming with broken and distorted images, as if someone had deliberated stolen or tampered with them. Even the complete memories seemed to slip from Serena, as if she were trying to catch something from a relentless river current.

Serena seized a few images. The ones she had seen when Darien had started telling her of the past in the carriage. The image of a little boy and girl running around in a giant ballroom, silver crystals shaped like raindrops hanging from the ceiling. Another image: of a red hot flames lapping at walls, and her small hands holding back a boy who was calling out to his parents.

Serena pushed forward on the memory. As if it was a welt and she was seeing how far she could press it before it would burst. The image grew into a string of images, flowing into a moving scene. The boy’s dark hair was matted against his forehead with sweat from the heat of the fire. Tears rolled down pale cheeks, their colour sapped from his skin just as the joy was drained from his eyes. The flames danced around them, laying their spindly fingers on the boys’ arm that reached out to the unmoving figures of his parents’ laying on their bed on the far side of the room. The girl was ripping at the boy’s clothes, trying to latch on to something to tear him away from his misery. Her golden hair was long and it dipped every so often in the vat of fire, but in some mysterious phenomenon, each time the ends of her tresses caught on fire, the flames seemed to douse almost a moment later.

She heard her voice calling out to the boy, asking him to stop, to come back to her. To not die.

“Serena! Stop! You have to stop pushing on that memory!” Mina voice broke through the crackling of the flames.

Serena could not hear her own voice but she protested, asking for just one more moment. Just a little bit longer.

The image shifted. The girl’s arms tugged on the boys waist and finally, he appeared to budge, toppling over her, landing them–

“Serena! Stop now! You’re going to kill yourself!” Mina cries were a distant sound. Serena felt the flames consume her.

She watched the little boy and girl as they fell back, their shoulders coming to contact with the burning piece of wood behind them. The boy and girl simultaneously opened their mouths to scream but only Serena’s own voice came out. A bloodcurdling sound of pain as the fire burned her–

The scene shattered before her. Serena opened her bloodshot eyes to find herself in fetal position on the floor of the room, her body shaking, her hands clutching desperately at her shoulder; the shoulder itself felt as if it had been freshly burned again.

“Serena! Mina!” Rei’s came through to Serena. Rei had come through the door just then, the papers in her hands falling to the ground as she knelt next to Serena and Mina’s crippled figures on the floor. Serena turned her head. Mina laid their next to her, her fingers singed and smoking, her skin pale.

 

 

“What happened?” Rei demanded afterwards. She had managed to call Sophie in to help get both Mina and Serena into Serena’s bed. And after making sure they weren’t in danger of dying she’d turned on them with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

“It’s my fault. I should’ve stopped pushing on that memory when Mina told me not to, but I…. I just wanted so badly to see it to the end, to make sense of it. But I ended up hurting you as well, Mina. I’m sorry,” Serena wiped a tear from her eye.

Mina grabbed Serena’s hand. “Hey. I’m fine. Look at me,” she commanded, staring at Serena fiercely in the eyes. “I’m alright, and so are you.”

She turned to Rei and gave her the explanation of what happened. “When Serena latched on to the memory of the fire it was as if there was a barrier blocking it. She was really only able to access it at that point because I had pushed some of my energy in to break through. But I hadn’t realized that the deeper she tried to delve into the memory, the more the memory itself seemed to suck on my powers. It reeled me in and wouldn’t let me let go without it resulting in me killing Serena. In the end, I was only able to get us out of there because of the break in Serena’s concentration because of the pain of the burn.”

Rei looked pained and puzzled. “But what does this all mean? Why is there a block on Serena’s memories and _who_ put it there? Is the block only on memories of Darien?”

Mina nodded. “It seems so. We tried poking at some leftover hidden memories Serena had of us all, and although there was some resistance at first, it was only as if there had been a thin white mist shrouding them, concealing them until it was time. The memories solely of Darien are the ones we can’t access.”

“And if we can’t access them, then I can’t know the truth about him and everything that he said. And if I don’t know that, then…. I don’t know if I can trust him again,” Serena said.

Rei sighed. She walked over to the study table in the corner of the room, coming back with a roll of papers in her hands. “I’m afraid I have more bad news.”

“What kind of bad news?” Serena dared to ask.

Rei held out the papers before speaking, “I did what you asked. I searched the records hall, the castle library, the archives – everything. I couldn’t find the betrothal documents Darien talked about anywhere. If he’s telling the truth, then the Moon should have some kind of documentation of its own that commemorates the personal engagement and political union between the Earth and Moon, but I’ve come up with nothing. Usually, the marriage contracts for the Moon’s monarchy are kept in the archives but there’s nothing on the registry I just handed you.”

Mina interjected, “Is it possible that the Senate could have known about this and stolen the document?”

Rei nodded. “I had the same thought, so I did some investigating. I sneaked into the Senate’s records room last night, and although I spent the whole night there – I still found nothing. So, either the Senate never knew about it from the start or they’ve got it hidden somewhere or destroyed it a long time ago.”

“But if it’s the second case then there’s no way of knowing!” Mina exclaimed.

“No,” Serena interrupted. “I don’t think the Senate knows.” She looked at her friends, a thought swimming in her eyes. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about the Senate in my short time as Queen, it’s that they never like to leave a card unplayed. If they knew about that contract then they would’ve either used it against Earth ages ago or else used it to threaten me or my mother with. My guess is that they don’t have a clue. Which means that the documents are hidden somewhere else that is currently impossible to find.”

“But this is all assuming that the betrothal documents are even _real_ ,” Rei said. “For all we know Darien could be lying about them, and we have no way of knowing because you can’t access your memories, Serena.”

Serena thoughts roamed to the look on Darien’s face when he’d ask her to marry him. Although the words were placed as a command, his eyes and his demeanor gave no show of pride or arrogance, he was humble and _pleading_ , if anything at all. Somehow, Serena couldn’t simply write him off for lying this time. But, then again, in the case that he was, it wouldn’t be the first time he had lied to her.

Still, this time seemed…

“Different,” Serena said aloud. She looked at her friends, her throat felt choked and her words came out quiet and hoarse. “I don’t want to give up on this just yet, girls. I don’t know what it is but I…I can’t let this one go just yet.”

Mina nodded. “We understand, Serena. Truthfully, this is our best bet. If Darien is telling the truth and we find those documents then it would be the perfect ticket to get you out of the Senate’s stupid verdict. For that at least, I think we have to hope.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Serena hugged her friend. She turned to look at Rei whose brows were still furrowed in thought. “What is it, Rei? What are you thinking?”

Rei looked up in surprise. She shook her head. “It’s nothing, just….” She took Serena’s hand in hers. “It’s puzzling to me, Serena. If you and Darien were engaged to be married since you were born – a betrothal arranged by both your parents – then why did your mother put on all these balls?”

Serena felt the silence take hold of her, Rei’s words launching a thousand questions in her mind.

Rei continued. “If she knew you had someone waiting for you, why would she deliberately put on these balls to find you a husband? What purpose were these balls meant to serve?”

 

Sophie had never seen so much dust in her life. The white marble main staircase was coated with it in all the little corners and Sophie was on her hands and knees trying to attack dust bunnies with her small yellow-handled duster.

All the maids were on a full sweep clean of the castle and Sophie could tell something big was going to take place there soon, but she didn’t know more than that. Luna had been quite reserved when she told the maids of their orders, but more than that she seemed troubled.

Sophie rose from her position on the floor behind the staircase, dusting off her tattered smock, when she came face-to-face with Diamond, cape and all.

“Diamond,” she managed to say.

It’d been nearly a month since she’d been this close to him. She’d seen him at the coronation ball but she’d fled at the sight of him; she wished she could do the same now.

His eyes were still black but he held a curious expression on his face; it was not devoid of emotion like before. “You ran away at the ball that day,” he said simply.

Sophie gulped. “N – I mean – yes. Yes I did.” She felt fingers tremble as Diamond’s expression darkened. “What are you doing here, Diamond?” she asked.

“Why did you run away?” He pressed on ignoring her lackluster attempt to change the subject. He stepped forward, ducking under the staircase. Sophie instinctively stumbled back.

She turned away nervously, “I-I had work to do, I–”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” he yelled, launching forward pinning her against the wall. Sophie clamped down on her lip with her teeth to stop from screaming aloud. His grip was tight and painful on her shoulders as he held her against the wall. His eyes flashed with anger but the emotion subsided the second he realized the blood trickling down her left arm pooling on the ground next to her foot.

His eyes filled with distress. He leaned over her like some kind of caged animal. Strands from his slicked back hair stuck out and hung in front of his eyes. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he rested his forehead against hers, gentler than she’d ever seen him. When he spoke it was a pleading whisper. “When did you start lying to me, Soph?”

Sophie could not move. She was trapped by him, with no escape. “Let go of me, Diamond.”

His moment of weakness disappeared in the instant that it came. He sighed and pulled his forehead away but kept his hands against the wall. His eyes swam with mindless suspicions and fury. “You’ve been lying to me all this time, haven’t you?” he accused. “You abandoned me, Sophie!” he growled. Fragments of his soul danced among the darkness of his eyes. His sadness cascaded over her, crippling her until she fell to the ground.

He dropped down as well to kneel before her. His voice was filled with frenzy and his posture absolutely obsessive. He leaned over her again, overbearing and whispering to her in a way the made her back crawl with fear.

His lips brushed against her ear and he slid his hand to the side of her face to get her to look him in the eyes. His touch was ice-cold. “You are mine, Sophie. Only mine. Nothing shall ever change that.”

Sophie could not push him away. Her hands rested against his chest begging silently for him to leave, to stop terrifying her in this way. He met her eyes with his black ones, another threat upon his lips. “You won’t be able run away from me again.”

He got up, his cape rustling around him. He turned away as Sophie remained motionless on the floor against the wall.

He looked at her one last time. “You are all I have, Soph” he said, his voice hoarse, before walking away.

Sophie listened until she could hear his footsteps no longer.

Only then did she let out her breath.

 

“You’ve changed somehow, Diamond.” Serena said, testing the waters.

“How so, My Queen?” Diamond replied, sugar coating each of his words.

Serena had always found Diamond to be attractive ever since she met him at the balls; however, in the past week that she’d been meeting him on the Senate’s outrageous commands, he seemed _different_.

“You just don’t seem yourself is all,” Serena said, picking up her tea glass to act as if she were really sipping her tea.

Diamond let out a small laugh looking down at his own tea. “I have to say, neither do you, Your Highness.”

Serena shot him a glance not completely sure what he was implying by that comment. “Tell me, what has your father decreed we must do for our hour together today?”

Diamond picked up a napkin and swiftly wiped his mouth before dropping it on the table again. He glanced up at her. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? What do you mean?” Serena demanded.

“I am merely here to deliver a message today, Your Majesty,” Diamond smiled but Serena could tell it was as false as everything he’d ever said to her.

“What kind of message?” Serena asked throwing her own napkin on the table in rage.

Diamond watched the angered action with a smirk. “The Senate has decided we will be married in seven days. I am here to inform you to be prepared.” He got up from his seat, tucking the silver chair in again. He bowed to her, but once again the whole action seemed false. “I’ll see you at the wedding, My Queen.”

Serena launched from her seat and grabbed at Diamond’s arm. His arm stiffened and he whirled on her, his eyes flashing with momentary fury. Serena glanced at him again, but the anger was gone, what was left had no emotion whatsoever.

Serena’s brows drew down. She gripped tighter on Diamond’s arm despite his reaction. “Do you really intend to go through with this? Is money and power really important enough for you to marry me even though you are aware I will never love you?” Serena had not meant to say such harsh words but she couldn’t help the hate that crept into her voice.

Diamond lifted his other arm and removed Serena’s hand. He leaned over her, monstrous and overbearing. He spoke in a deadening quiet voice, threatening. “It would do you well to put ideas of love out of your mind, Your Majesty.” He laughed. “Perhaps it is time I stopped addressing you by title. After the wedding you will merely be _Serenity_ to me.” He grabbed one of her hands bending over it to plant a kiss on the back of her palm. He was nearly crushing Serena’s fingers. “You are nothing without me, Serenity. Keep that in mind.”

He let go of her hand and began walking away, his cape billowing behind him in the wind.

Serena nursed the hand he’d kissed while calling after him. “Surely you have someone you love! Must you do this even if it hurts them?”

But Diamond had walked so far away that she assumed he had not heard her.

However, Diamond had whispered under his breath. “I must do this to protect her.”

 

 

Serena slammed the door shut behind her, resting against the back of it. “That bastard.”

“You’re not talking about me, are you?”

Serena looked up and sure enough, Darien was seated neatly on the edge of her bed next to one of the foot posts. “Darien! What are you doing sneaking into my rooms?”

Darien laughed. “I wouldn’t have to sneak in if I we were married you know.” He got up with his hands in his pockets, walking towards her. “If I were your husband then I could waltz into your chambers and not a single person would question my motives. Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

Serena crossed her arms.

Darien shrugged. “Fine. Suit yourself. Now tell me, why did you tell me to come?”

“I told you to come to the castle, not to my room you know. We could have had a civil conversation downstairs in the parlor,” Serena muttered.

Darien laughed. His back shook as he leaned forward. “I think we both know I merely prefer your rooms to the _parlor_ , Serena. And I don’t think we’ve never been much for _civil_ conversation.”

Serena glared. “Fine. Sit down.” She gestured to the two chairs by the far window, a coffee table between them.

Darien gave the chairs a look and then looked at Serena. He backtracked and settled himself on the edge of her bed again. He patted the space next to him for her to sit, a brow raised, curious to see if she’d take the seat.

Serena rolled her eyes and stared at him. She threw her hands up in defeat and plopped down next to him. The wind was knocked out of her when she realized how close they were, his shoulder knocked against hers and she shivered.

“I’m getting married,” Serena said bluntly.

“I know,” Darien replied. Serena looked at him in disbelief, but she knew at the sight of his clenched fists that he’d known.

“How did you find out?” she asked.

He studied his hands. “I’ve been keeping a watch on you and the castle. I know that bastard’s been visiting this past week. I’d thought you’d completely given up on my preposition last week. But when you sent for me yesterday, I knew there was something else going on here.” He looked at her as if he wanted to touch her hand. “Tell me, Serena. Why are you marrying that guy? Why are you doing this when there’s so much more in store for us?”

Serena took a deep breath. “It’s not that simple, Darien. Love does not conquer all. Not this time.”

Darien glanced at her, this time courageous enough to take her hand. “It can. As long as you still love me.”

Serena pulled her hand out of his grip. “The Senate passed a law. A law that states no Queen of the Moon can rule without a husband by her side. And I can’t even veto the law. I’m a powerless monarch, Darien. Just a figurehead,” she said bitterly.

Darien shook his head. “You are not powerless, Serena. Marry me and we can solve this. You’d be abiding by the law by taking a husband and our planets would be united. What else is there to consider?” He demanded. “Why would you choose Diamond?”

“Because I had no choice!” Serena yelled.

Darien looked stricken.

“The Senate included in the law that I must marry someone _they_ choose. And to top it off, I’ll be deposed off the throne if I don’t abide by all terms of the law. That’s the verdict of the Senate. I am forced to marry a man who does not love me. A man who has _also_ lied to me of his intentions.” Serena fumed glancing at Darien.

Darien sighed, burying his face in his hands. He drew them away to give Serena a pleading look. “Let me explain, Serena. I know that everything I say will sound like an excuse for why I lied, but I need you to know – to understand why I started all this from the beginning. Will you listen?”

Serena sighed. “It’s time I did,” she offered him the smallest of smiles.

Darien returned her smile before launching in to his tale. “When the Shitennou and I first decided to come to the Moon for the balls, I’d had the intention to somehow get close enough to you so that I could convince you out of going to war with Earth. I’d heard from various sources that the Senate had been pushing for war and that the Queen – your mother – had been holding them back, so I thought if I could convince you, then the Queen would soon join my side against the Senate.”

Darien ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Serena’s expression. She was impassive, she’d expected as much; however, the next part came as a surprise.

Darien continued, “Then everything went wrong when I got here. I’d been searching around for any spies in the castle from whom I could learn more about the balls and you and the Queen’s intentions and when I found her, she told me all the answers that made me foster hate for you and your mother.”

“What do you mean? Who was this spy? What did she _tell_ you?” Serena demanded.

“I don’t know who it was. She had her face covered except for her eyes and she wore a cloak. I got no name from her. I only knew she worked at the castle because she had a brooch with the Queen’s seal on it. I asked her about the balls and whether you had friends, and she told me about the other Princesses, and I got each of the Shitennou to keep an eye on each of them.”

Serena heaved an angry sigh.

“I know. It was stupid of me but you don’t what else she told me,” Darien said.

“What else?” Serena relented.

“When I asked her whether the Queen had really been against the Senate decision for war, she told me the Queen had supported the decision from the beginning.”

“But that’s a lie!” Serena protested.

Darien nodded. “Yes I know that now, but I didn’t back then. And to make things worse I gave into my doubts and asked her one more thing.” Darien looked down at his hands. “You know the rumours on Earth, don’t you?”

“The ones about my mother?”

Darien nodded. “I asked the spy if Queen Serenity had really been behind the fire that killed my parents in her castle. She told me that she was. And I believed her.”

Serena gasped and lifted a hand to her mouth. “No. No, you couldn’t have!”

Darien looked defeated. “I did. And I vowed I would destroy you and your mother in that moment.”

Serena’s brows drew together. “Then, why didn’t you? You definitely had ample opportunity to do something. Why?”

Darien turned to look her in the eyes clearly this time. “Because as I spent more time with you, I started to _remember_.  It was my memories that saved me from making some of the biggest mistakes of my life. It was my memories that helped me realize I was in love with you.”

Serena stayed silent a moment before speaking. “I wish it were so easy for me. But unlike you, no matter how much I try… I can’t remember, Darien,” Serena let out a frustrated breath, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Darien lifted a hand to wipe it away but Serena drew back. “Mina and I have been trying all week to get my memories back. Not only the ones of you but of my whole childhood. But we’ve come up with nothing, Darien.”

“It’ll come with time, Serena. I’m sure. Please do not hurt over this,” he pleaded.

Serena shook her head, more tears falling. “I can’t! I have to get these memories back! We looked everywhere for the betrothal records but I haven’t found them! Without my memories there is no way–” Serena cut off.

“No way of what?” Darien pressed.

She continued quietly. “No way of knowing whether you’re telling the truth, Darien. The Senate is announcing the marriage tonight and soon I’ll have no way of fighting this horrible fate.” She wiped more tears away. “I just – I just need to know the truth. I need to know whether this,” she gestured between them, “was really destined to be. I need some hope, but I fear I’ll never have it without my memories.”

Darien raised a hand to wipe her tears away and this time Serena let him, welcoming the warmth of his touch.

“I have done many awful things to you and I have never regretted anything more in my life, Serena. But despite my original motives or the way I chose to handle things, loving you has been the most real and true thing in my life. No matter what happens, no matter what memories you have left or don’t have at all – know that I will always love you. And I won’t let anything stand between that, whether it’s the Senate or Diamond. I will always come for you.” Darien leaned forward and kissed Serena’s forehead. “If I am able to give you any truth at all let it be that I love you.”

 

“You’re shaking, Zoisite,” Ami noted holding tightly onto Zoisite hand as they stood at the front door.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be talking! You’ve had a death grip on my arm since we got here!” he teased. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. “But you’re right. I’m completely nervous to meet my girlfriend’s mother for the first time, it just can’t be helped.” He smiled.

Ami got on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. “You’ll do wonderfully. There’s no way my mother could refuse this adorable face,” she giggled.

Just at the moment the door swung open to reveal Ami’s mother, Consul Mercury, arms crossed and impatient tapping foot.

“M-Mom!” Ami exclaimed in surprise. She shot Zoisite a quick glance before turning back to her mother. “I’d like you to meet my b-boyfriend! Zoisite, meet my mother!”

Zoisite held out his hand politely. Ami could tell he looked intimidated by her mother who was tall and menacing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Consul Mercury.”

Ami’s mother nodded, not taking Zoisite’s hand. She simply walked off into the house without a word.

Zoisite stared after her blankly. “Was it something I said?” he laughed.

Ami clenched her fists, shaking her head. “No, it was something I’ve done.”

Zoisite watched as Ami marched up to her mother who was lurking in the kitchen. “What was that, Mom? How could you just ignore him and leave? He came to meet _you_ – my _mother_!”

Consul Mercury turned her glare on her daughter. “I don’t think this is a good idea, Ami. You should be focusing on your job as Neo-Consul, not fooling around with some boy from _Earth_ of all places!”

Ami sighed heavily. “Mother, it’s not your choice to make. It’s _my_ choice to decide what I want to do with my time. You can’t control my life forever! I understood it when I was a child, but I’m too old now to deal with you trapping me in this house forever!”

Consul Mercury rushed forward clasping Ami’s hands in hers. “Please, Ami. Listen to me. I know what’s best for you. I always have. This boy is not right for you. When did you lose such faith in me?”

Ami flinched from her mother’s grasp as if it were poisonous. “Mother, do not say that to me. _He_ has been there for me every step of the way that it took to get over my phobia. A phobia, might I add, that _you_ created by keeping me here and treating me like some robot!” Ami wiped the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She sniffed as she spoke. She lifted a hand to point at their front door. “Mom, I lost faith in you the moment that Dad walked out that door. And now, when I am asking you to open up to me and accept the person that I love, you are throwing in my face because you are determined to remain cold and ruthless. That’s the way you’ve been since the day Dad left us.”

“You can’t possibly blame me for that, Ami!” she protested adamantly. “I did nothing wrong. He left that day of his own accord and never looked back. I _moved on_ from the pain he caused our family and I have been trying to stay strong for the both of us, can’t you see that?” Consul Mercury’s face was tight with old pains and hurts which she hid behind callous excuses.

“I won’t do it anymore, Mom. I won’t pretend like you do. I won’t act like everything is okay. You know as well as I do that Dad would never have left us. The two of you had had a huge argument that day, but Dad was not one to give up so easily. Dad always fought for you when you had bailed out on him time and time again.” Ami’s jaw was set. She was determined.

Consul Mercury laid a hand on the counter and leaned forward. “What are you trying to say, Ami? What do you possibly hope to find from a father who left us and never looked back, never contacted us again?”

“I want to find him, Mom. I’ve already decided,” Ami stated softly. “I can’t simply believe that he left us without a word. I think something happened to him all those years ago, but I’ve never had the courage to challenge your pride to look for him.” Ami explained. She gestured to where Zoisite sat on the couch by the front door. “Zoisite and I have come up with several leads of where to find him. It looks promising, Mom.” She stepped towards her mother who wore a startled and shocked expression. “I know that this is hard for you to deal with or understand, Mom. But I need to do this, not for you, or for Dad, but for myself. I need to know the truth and the only way I’ll find it is if I find him.”

Consul Mercury’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “And you’re sure about this? You’re sure you can face all that pain when you realize he never wanted us?”

“Mom, I have never been so sure about anything. You may have lost faith in him, but I never did.”

 

“The announcement of Queen Serenity and Prince Diamond’s marriage has reached all the planets and the other galaxies. It’s to be in one week. You were obviously _not_ invited as Earth’s King, as per the Senate’s orders, I’m sure,” Kunzite stated.

Jadeite interjected, “You know, Darien at this rate you’re going to lose your girl to some second-rate prince. You’re the King of Earth for crying out loud! Get it together man!”

Darien threw Jadeite a playful glare. “I don’t see you making any progress with another feisty princess I know either. Or is it because you get tongued tied just thinking about her, Jadeite?” Darien teased.

Jadeite glared.

“Enough, boys. Darien, what’s the plan?” Kunzite asked trying to get things back on track.

Darien and Jadeite both swiveled in their chairs. Each of them with a leg crossed over the other, an arm resting over their knees, their chins in their palms, pensive. They wore smirks on their lips.

“I don’t think he’s made much progress with Mina,” Jadeite said, faking a face that said I-pity-you-man.

“I bet he’s dying inside,” Darien agreed, shaking his head making a tsk-tsk noise. He covered his eyes from displaying his fake tears.

Kunzite watched them with a dry expression. These boys were exactly alike in every way. Both were impulsive, sly, calculating, charming boys who loved others with every part of their hearts. They were mirror images sitting there next to each other. Darien, dark and mysterious; Jadeite, bright and blazing.

“You know Kunzite,” Jadeite began. “I think if you ditched the cape, you might get the girl. What do you think Darien?”

Darien gave him a mock-surprised and pleased look. They bumped fists and Darien exclaimed, “My friend, I believe you’ve just out done yourself.” He turned to Kunzite with a manic smile. “I think it’s time, Kunzite. I know you’ve had it for long, but I think it’s time to lay the cape to rest. There are other heroes out there to take up your mantle.”

Jadeite and Darien burst out laughing.

There was a loud bang as Nephrite and Zoisite burst through the door. It was mostly Nephrite who’d caused the uproar. He could bring down a house if he was in an angered frenzy.

“Nephrite! Zoisite! Why the dramatic entrance?” Jadeite asked, he was only half joking.

Nephrite turned to Darien and Kunzite, ignoring Jadeite. “We’ve got bad news.”

“Ignored! Again! You know, I’m starting to think you people think Darien and Kunzite are the only important ones here!” Jadeite exclaimed, being histrionic despite the circumstances. His pride had been mock-wounded.

Zoisite forced a smile at him. “I think you’re important too, Jadeite, but I don’t think this is the right time for that,” he said glancing at the rest of them.

It was very rare that Zoisite was so serious. Jadeite’s brows drew down. “What kind of bad news is this?”

Nephrite sighed. “The Parliament seems to have gotten wind of the betrothal documents. With Serena’s marriage announcement out today, the Parliament believes it to be an insult that the Queen is getting married to someone else while she is still technically legally bound to you, King Endymion. They’re think it’s the greatest dishonour and they were ready to call for an act of war.”

Darien leaned forward in his chair. “They _were_? What about now?”

“Well, that’s the thing. If it had stopped there we could have talked them out of it somehow, but it seems the Moon’s senators have gone and pulled more tricks out of their sleeves,” said Nephrite.

“What do mean, Nephrite?” Darien ground out with his teeth, getting impatient.

“I mean that the Senate has gone behind their Queen’s – Serena’s – back and have positioned raider spaceships in line to attack Earth.” Nephrite said with deadening clarity. “They’ve cut off all kinds of official communication with us. It’s practically a declaration of war.”

“No, they couldn’t have.” Jadeite said stunned.

“But they have,” Darien said. He dropped his face in his hands. “So, what has the Parliament decided to do in retaliation?”

Zoisite replied this time. “They want the generals to mobilize the divisions for war immediately. We were sent here to get your approval, King Endymion.”

Darien shook his head in disbelief. “The Parliament can’t seriously believe that I’ll allow this!”

“They believe it’s your duty as King to make the command for your _country’s_ sake,” Nephrite said. “The Moon is going to attack. They refuse to be unarmed against the attack.” Nephrite laughed bitterly. “Besides, they say they want your approval, but we all know it’s just for show, Darien. We’ve known that since the beginning.”

Darien stared at Nephrite hard, a million scenarios playing out in his head – they all ended up in thousands of people dead.

There was a sudden thud. Darien whirled around to find that his maid, an elderly lady with barely half her eyesight or hearing, had accidently dropped the contents of Darien’s study table on the mahogany floor.

Darien launched from his seat the help the woman. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Oh! I’m just as clumsy as I was when I was your age, sir. I can’t get a hold of myself and now I’ve created a mess!” The old woman prattled on.

The two of them were knelt over the pile of papers when something caught Darien’s eye. A petit silver envelope. Its contents thick, it was embossed on the back with Darien’s name. Not _Endymion_ , but _Darien._ No official document or anyone who sent him letters used his nickname. _No one_.

“Betty! Do you know what this envelope is?” Darien desperately asked the old lady.

“What did you say there, sir? I can’t quite hear ya! My hearing aid’s been finicky all day!” The old maid nattered on.

“Betty,” he said louder and slower this time. “Where is this envelope from? Who sent it?”

Betty squinted at the envelope and her expression immediately brightened with recognition. “Why, sir, that’s the Moon Queen’s invitations to her daughter’s fancy balls, of course!”

“What?” Darien demanded. “What do you mean _invitation_?”

Betty looked stricken, as if she’d forgotten something. “Why, didn’t I tell you, sir? It arrived with the Queen’s purple-robed messengers the day right after you and your generals left for these very same balls! I thought it was strange that you left before you received your invitation but I didn’t question your reasons. I was just glad my master was planning to get married soon!” Betty laughed, giving him a wink before hobbling off to absently dust something in another room.

Darien tore through the envelope the moment she’d left. The silver invitation inside was addressed once again to _Darien_ , not Endymion, cordially inviting him to the Masquerade balls.

Darien, unsatisfied, overturned the envelope, attempting to see if anything else was in the thick envelope. Sure enough, out dropped a tiny piece of paper folded meticulously into a flat paper red rose. It reminded him of the roses in the labyrinth gardens. He took a breath, unfolding it with trembling hands, layer by layer. With the last flip it revealed six words written in golden calligraphy on the backside of the sheet.

 

_Smoke will burn under blazing light._


	28. Red

“Knock, knock?” Darien called out. He was standing outside the balcony window. The sky was dark and the wind was chilly for a mid-summer’s night.

Serena came to the window at once, unlatching the balcony door to let Darien inside. “I got your letter, although it was quite vague. What did you need to talk about?”

Darien looked at her as she was missing something. “What, Darien? What is it?” she demanded.

Darien crumpled down looking defeated onto the edge of her bed. He looked up at her. “The Parliament wants to declare war against the Moon.”

“What?” Serena practically yelled. She sat across from Darien on the bed. “What are you talking about Darien? Why now?”

Darien sighed. “I don’t know how, or through whom, but the Parliament got wind of the betrothal records and now they’re enraged that you’re marrying another man. But that’s child’s play compared to the fact that the Senate has gone behind your back and ordered raider ships to be positioned to attack Earth. Not only that, but as of tonight,” Darien’s jaw tightened imperceptibly, “the Moon has cut off all official communications with Earth.”

Serena put a hand to her mouth and shook her head. “No. They couldn’t have. No – I–”

Darien put a hand over hers. “Serena, none of this is your fault. It was the Senate and their underhanded tricks. Because of _them_ the Parliament is demanding that the Generals and I mobilize the army divisions for war.”

“No. You can’t! That would be the end of our planets. Not just the Moon but Earth as well,” Serena cried. She shook her head. “This is entirely my fault. I should’ve kept a better eye on the Senate. I should have found a way to stop them sooner. I–”

“You’re right,” Darien interjected.

“What?” Serena gasped.

“You’re right. This is your fault. But not for the reasons that you couldn’t stop the Senate. No.” Darien slipped off the bed and kneeled in front of Serena. “Serena, if you would just marry _me_ we could solve all these problems. We could stop this war.”

Serena shook her head, unshed tears coating her eyes in a film of distortion. “Darien. We can’t.”

Darien refused to listen. He pulled something out of his pocket. A silver envelope. Serena recognized it as an invitation to the masquerade balls. “Where did you get that?” she demanded.

“Your mother sent it to me. I hadn’t known because I’d left for the Moon before it arrived, but your mother – the Queen – she _wanted_ me to be at those balls.” Darien told her.

“Impossible,” Serena whispered, reaching out for the invitation. Darien gave it to her. She slid the invitation card out of the envelope, handling it carefully. She read the golden script that addressed the invitation to Darien. “It can’t be. She never told me.”

“Because you don’t remember me, remember?” Darien said with a smile. He pulled something else from the envelope for her to see. A square red piece of paper. On the back, in golden calligraphy were six words written unmistakably in her mother’s writing.

_Smoke will burn under blazing light._

“What does it mean?” Serena asked him, looking up.

Darien gave her a sad smile. “I don’t know. Your mother was trying to tell me something, but I haven’t a clue of what that is.”

Serena remained silent, contemplating.

Darien took Serena’s hand in both of his. “Serena, don’t you see now? Even your mother meant for us to meet again. Our marriage is the only way to fix things.”

“No, Darien. We can’t. I won’t.” Serena said still staring at the golden script.

Darien got up. “Why not?” he yelled. He threw an arm back to point out the window at the Senate’s hall. “Because of the Senate? Are you so scared of them that you won’t save our planets?”

“Darien. You don’t understand. You think I don’t want to save our planets? You think I don’t want to marry you and stop all this war and hate? I don’t have choice! They’ve backed me into a corner with their new law!” Serena disputed.

Darien ran a hand through his black hair. “To hell with the Senate! And all their insane laws! Serena, you don’t have to cower under their pressure. Marry me now and we can fight them.”

Serena sighed. Her voice was quieter now, gentler. “Darien, you still don’t understand. The moment I disobey the Senate’s law, they’ll have the power to depose me in a second. It won’t matter if we got married to stop the war and appease the Parliament, because they won’t care if I’m no longer queen. And if I’m not queen then the Moon will fall into the Senate’s filthy hands. I’d be dooming the Moon and my people to be ruled by a company of mad men. I won’t do it.”

Darien stepped closer to Serena, leaning over her, close enough to leave her breathless. “Then what do you expect to do, Serena? What other options do we have?” he asked quietly.

Serena clutched the fabric of her nightdress. “I don’t know, Darien. For now, all I can do is try to convince the Senate out of some of their decisions. Will you buy me some time with Earth?” she asked, turning her doe-like blue eyes on him.

He looked stricken. “I’ll try, Serena. I can hold off the final order to attack for a few days at most, but I won’t be able to stop the mobilization.”

“I know.”

 

Rei took in the sweet scent of the huge, white Casablanca flowers that surrounded the white pavilion in the far section of the castle’s gardens. It was late in the night, but she hadn’t been able to sleep, like every night in the past week.

She listened to the cricket’s song in the distance and thought of her mother and of home. It’d been a long time since she’d last been on Mars, though there was no going back now. Not since she left right before the wedding.

When Serena had told her of the Senate’s law that forced her to marry someone of their choice, Rei was suddenly taken back to that night when her father had snarled in her face that she was worth nothing more than a business deal. The bitter thought of Kaidou and the hardship she had been through on Mars filled her mind and hadn’t let her sleep.

Rei leaned against one of the pillars of the round pavilion. She closed her eyes to the sound of the faint rain that had begun, trying to dispel her thoughts.

“Fancy I should meet you here.”

Rei’s eyes flew open and she gasped when she realized that jadeite himself was standing not an inch from her, a classic smirk on his face. “Jadeite!” she nearly yelled.

She tried to push him away but he’d already caught her wrists in his, keeping her in place against the pillar. She suddenly felt self-conscious in only her thin, red silk nightgown that only reached down half her thigh and did not cover her shoulders. Despite this, she stared at him defiantly. “Jadeite, what are you doing here? Let me go! I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

Jadeite leaned in and smiled. “I don’t think that’s entirely what you said to me.”

Rei turned her face away to avoid Jadeite. “Let go, Jadeite.”

Jadeite lifted his hands in surrender stepping back from her into the center of the pavilion. “Fine. I would want you to be scared of me.”

Rei tightened her jaw. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jadeite whirled on her like some tortured animal. “I don’t know, Rei! You tell me! Explain to me what you meant when you said you were afraid of the way I made you feel!” He stepped forward, a pleading expression on his face and one finger on his temple. “I’ve been running through a hundred reasons as to why you would’ve said that, but I just can’t seem to figure it out, Rei. You drive me crazy because you’re never clear with what’s on your mind.”

Rei bit her lip. “I didn’t mean anything by it, Jadeite.” she lied. “Just let it go and leave. We’ll get caught by one of the guards at this rate.”

She stumbled down the steps of the pavilion onto the wet grass. The rain picked up at that moment, the pitter-patter on the roof the round, stone pavilion was deafening that she could not hear Jadeite’s next words as she turned away.

She was drenched by this point as she trudged away. Her hair hung thick and in ropes over her shoulders. “Great! First an oblivious jerk and now this!” she yelled into the air throwing her arms up in disbelief.

Something caught onto her wrist and spun her around. Jadeite stood before, rain trickling down the contours of his face and dripping from the ends of his short blond hair that had now turned dark in the rain to a striking bronze.

“Rei! Did you not hear me?” he yelled.

Rei furrowed her brows. “Hear what?” she yelled back.

Jadeite let out an irritated laugh as if he couldn’t believe his luck. He latched his eyes on her again, pulling her by wrist back to the pavilion and under its roof where it was dry and warm.

“What are you doing, Jadeite? I told you to leave me alone!” Rei protested trying to wiggle out of his tight grasp on her wrist.

He pulled her by the wrist and she came stumbling into him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. “You’re going to catch a cold,” he said simply.

Rei was breathless. “That is none of your concern,” she shot back but it came out as a quiet and feeble protest.

Jadeite lifted a hand and brushed aside a lock of her wet hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

This time Rei was not as taken aback. She let out a gasp and Jadeite took advantage of her open mouth. The rain had turned both their lips cold and wet, sliding over each other. However, they had no trouble heating them up again. Jadeite’s hands teased at sides of her waist, tugging her closer ever so gently. His hands seemed to burn through the thin fabric of her nightgown and torch her skin. Rei hadn’t realized that her own hands were gripping at his neck and shoulders, pulling him down to meet her height.

They got lost in each other. Hands sliding over clothes; lips that slide over lips; skin that burned with heat.

Rei pulled back finally; with what purpose, she hadn’t the slightest idea. Nevertheless, she was only able to create a slight distance between them. She tried to turn away from him but Jadeite caught her to him again, wrapping his arms around her waist, fitting his face in the space where her neck and shoulder met, lightly kissing her skin. “Don’t go,” he whispered. “Don’t turn away from me again.”

Rei felt a shiver through her chest at his words. She reached a hand back to lose her fingers between his bronze locks. “Jadeite….” she breathed. “I can’t.”

Jadeite lifted his head and Rei was finally able to move. She freed herself from his embrace, wrapping her own arms around herself at the sudden chill without his warmth. “I lied a moment ago. You still scare me, Jadeite. That’s the truth.”

Jadeite ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Then tell me _why_.” He stepped towards her again, placing a hand on her cheek. He gazed into her eyes. “Why are you afraid of me?”

Rei offered him a sad smile. “Jadeite. You are a good man. You may act otherwise as a façade, but I know better.” She put a hand over his and pulled it away from her cheek. “And I know when it comes to me you have proved that you would do anything.”

“Then why? Why do you pull away from me every time? Why, when you can obviously feel this between us?” he pleaded.

Rei let her shoulders rise and fall slowly in a shrug. “Because I don’t know what _this_ is,” she told him. Tears spotted the corners of her eyes. “I know that you have helped in more ways than I can begin to understand. I know that I have refused to give you a chance time and time again while making the same excuse that I couldn’t trust you. But I know that you have given me of plenty of reasons to believe in you. You have never given up for me and I am always grateful for that.”

“But?” he interrupted. 

She shook her head, “Let me finish.”

Jadeite nodded mutely.

Rei took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I know that when you kiss me and when you touch me, you leave me breathless every time. I know that strangely enough, I never feel safe without you next to me.”

“But?” he asked again.

Rei nodded. “But that’s all I know, Jadeite. Because none of this makes sense to me. _You_ don’t make sense to me. And the way I _feel_ about you makes no sense to me.”

She pulled away from him again and this time he let her go, dumbstruck to silence. She gave him one last look before hurrying down the stairs.

The rain had stopped.

 

“ _Mina, I want you to keep an eye on Prince Diamond. No matter how much I consider it, he’s changed from the person he was at the balls. And be careful.”_

Serena’s words rang in Mina’s ears as she walked with Diamond to the suit shop.

Diamond needed to get his measurements done with the royal seamstress and Serena had asked Mina to go with him.

“Oh! Mina! I’m glad to see you again! Your bridesmaid dress is coming along nicely!” The seamstress gushed at the sight of Mina entering her shop. She gave Diamond a sideways glance. “And I see you’ve brought a friend too.”

Mina smiled at the old woman. “I’d like you to meet the Queen’s groom, Prince Diamond.”

The seamstress’ eyes bulged. “Why, you should’ve said something earlier dear!” The woman exclaimed, latching on to Diamond’s sleeve. “You’re a handsome young prince, aren’t you? I’ll be sure to whip up a wonderful suit for you!”

Mina watched carefully as Diamond looked uncomfortable with the woman so close to him. He practically threw her off of him.

“Georgia, let’s just get started, why don’t we?” Mina interjected.

Georgia looked flustered by Diamond’s coldness. “Yes, yes. I suppose so.”

She hobbled off to procure various samples of wedding suits and tuxedos. “Now, Prince Diamond, I’d like you to decide what kind of wedding outfit you’d like to wear. A suit? A tux? Long tail? Short tail? Perhaps, with the full vest? Or maybe none at all?” Georgia was famous for badgering her customers with questions; however, it didn’t seem to bode well when she berated Diamond.

He noticeably stiffened as if the seamstress were a bug on his shoulder. “Perhaps, the Queen’s friend could tell you what is suitable.”

Mina shook her head and put up her hands. “Oh no, Prince Diamond. This is all _your_ decision. Please indulge us with your choices for the suit.” Mina got closer to him, fingering parts of the suit he was currently wearing as she spoke. “One button? Two? White coat or black? Would you like a tie or bow tie? Clip on, maybe?”

Diamond tensed at her touch. “Stop!” he yelled, abruptly pushing Mina away, forceful enough that she smashed directly into the glass display case behind her. Mina landed on the floor, glass shards all around her. Her hands cut by them, bright red blood coating edges of the shards.

Georgia was stunned. “Oh, Mina! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Georgia,” Mina said with difficultly. The wind had been knocked out of her, but she stared at Diamond with a careful eye.

He remained where he stood. Obvious shock on his face and apparent confliction – as if he couldn’t control himself.

Georgia whirled on him. The old woman carried a lot of anger in her small body. “You ungrateful boy! How dare you hurt a girl like that for helping you?”

Diamond responded stiffly. “I – I’m sorry. I was… just … stressed out… by the wedding. I let my strength get the better of me, madam.”

“Oh, I’ve heard enough of your excuses, boy! Get out of my shop! I won’t do any service for someone like you!” Georgia cursed.

Diamond’s eyes flashed with anger. “That is _not_ your place to decide.”

Georgia was taken aback by the sudden lash of anger from Diamond. “Get out of my shop. Now.”

Diamond clenched his fists and walked out of the shop. Mina got up immediately.

“Georgia, I’ve got to go! I’ll come pick up the dress tomorrow!” Mina called behind her as she fled after Diamond.

She found him outside, pacing. His expression was twisted with rage.

“Prince Diamond?” she called out.

He turned to face her. His face was back to its usual impassivity. “I believe it’s time we returned.”

“We still have the florist and the baker to visit, Prince Diamond. We can’t return yet,” Mina lied, waiting for his reaction.

“I _said_ , I think it’s time we went back.” He repeated with a grind to his words.

Mina switched gears. “Of course. We should return. By the way, I’ve been curious, Prince Diamond. Do you have any family other than your father?” she asked walking beside him.

Diamond stopped in his tracks. “I do not.”

Mina turned to him animatedly. “Really? No siblings either?” she pressed on.

Diamond whirled on her, grasping her forearm roughly. “I _said_ no,” he snarled. His black eyes were again filled with sudden and erratic rage.

Mina resisted the urge to scream for help. “Certainly. I’m sorry for bothering you. Please return to the castle. I unfortunately have something else to take care of.”

Diamond cast her one wary glance before letting go and walking away.

 

“You cannot just declare war behind my back!” Serena yelled from her seat at the head of the table to Senator Crow at the other end. “I may not be able to veto your laws, but declarations of war still require _my_ permission, senators!”

The lot of them looked tense, hands clasped tightly on the table, stiff brows, and eyes that avoided any and all of her glares. Crow, alone, was facing her head on, standing like her, leaning forward. For that she held some respect for him. At least he was not like the others, who blindly followed a mad man and didn’t care for the consequences. Did they really believe this was the right decision if their guilt would not allow them to look their Queen in the eye?

“Queen Serenity. I am afraid you are mistaken,” Crow began in his silky voice. “We did not _officially_ declare war. We merely put out some well-placed raiders ships on Senator Arces’ wise opinion that we needed more protection. That’s all. He is the senator of military and _defense_ , Your Majesty. You can’t blame us for defending ourselves.” Every word that came out of his mouth was a well spun lie.

Serena raked her nails on the marble table, leaving marked lines behind. “And what about the communications? You cut off all _official_ communication with Earth. What do you have to say to explain that?”

Crow smiled; it was a sinister sort of grin. “You’re right, Your Highness. You’ve got me there.” The other senators turned to him with fear in their eyes, as if they couldn’t believe Crow did not have an excuse – an explanation – for this one.

Serena drew down her brows. “Are you admitting that you deliberately did this then?”

Senator Crow shrugged. “I don’t see why not. The Earth has obviously been sending some unwanted _guests_ over, haven’t they, My Queen?”

Serena felt a chill run down the back of her neck. _Darien. He’s talking about Darien._

Crow continued at her stunned expression. “We had to protect our Queen of course. We thought it was a necessary action to prevent any individuals who had been _banned_ from the Moon, from communicating with us. Don’t you think, Queen Serenity?”

“How did you know?” Serena said quietly.

Senator Crow laughed maniacally. “That you’ve been secretly meeting with your Earthen Prince? This castle isn’t as safe as you may have believed, Serenity. There is _always_ someone watching. ”

“I am your _Queen_! You will address me properly, Senator!” Serena bellowed.

Crow laughed again and this time he got the other senators to join in with him in nervous laughter. “You may be Queen, Serenity. But you are _powerless_ , remember that.”

Serena glared. “Put the communications back up. Call back the raiders,” she seethed.

Crow shook his head. “I don’t think so. You no longer hold influence here, Serenity. So why don’t you go back to planning your wedding like a good, obedient, little queen, and let us handle everything else.”

Serena took a deep breath and pulled her hands from the table. “Is this your endgame? A war with Earth?”

“There is nothing you can do to stop us.”

Serena span on one foot and walked away from the table without another word.

Crow’s voice stopped her in her tracks. “Don’t even think about trying to stop the wedding. You’ll just bring about the Moon and Earth’s destruction that much sooner.”  

 

“There’s nothing here!” Ami cried.

Zoisite looked up from the papers he’d been scouring and got up to lean over Ami. He put his hands on her shoulders. “We’ll find him, Ami. You know we will.”

Ami sighed, throwing the papers she’d been looking at aside. They had been through telephone logs of her father’s, bank accounts, records of what he had bought in his last week before he left, even his work documents that they retrieved from his office. So far, they’d come up with nothing at all. It was as if he’d just gotten up and vanished He’d made no preparations for leaving, and neither did any of their evidence point to where he might’ve gone.

“I’m sure of it now. He didn’t leave us, Zoisite. Something happened to him and I need to find out what. I need to find him,” Ami pleaded. She wiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

Zoisite took the arms of her office chair and turned it around so that she faced him. “Look, we knew this would be hard from the beginning. We’ve just got to try some other leads. Let’s start by talking to the last people he’d seen in the week before he disappeared, maybe they’ll have something to tell us. And we should also look for some eyewitnesses outside your building. It’s possible that someone might’ve seen him on the way out from your place and seen where he went.”

Ami nodded. “Okay. Thank you for this. For helping me, Zoisite. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She tugged at the collars of his coat and pulled him down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I’d do anything for you,” he said, taking advantage of their proximity to press a kiss on her lips, drawing a surprised gasp from her.

 

It was customary on the Moon to leave a recently deceased loved one’s belongings alone for at least a month. With it nearing two months since the late Queen’s death, Sophie had been assigned to start cleaning up her rooms so that Serena could move into the Queen’s chambers.

Sophie didn’t mind. It certainly could not be worse than the day she had had to clean up her father’s belongings. They could not support themselves and had had to sell the house, but Sophie’s mother had been too shell-shocked by her father’s death to even function. The responsibility had fell upon Sophie’s shoulders and she had felt guilty and wronged that her father would not get the proper respect her deserved. They had moved out within a week after they’d found out he was not coming back.

Sophie entered the Queen’s chambers now. It was a shining box of light really. The silver and white in the room allowed the sunlight that streamed in from the windows to bounce off and cascade as if through a prism, creating an array of colours.

If only her family could’ve had something as luxurious as this, Sophie thought. If her family had money like this she would not have to worry about not being able to provide for her family. Danny could get the running shoes he wanted; Lizzie could get a new hairclip; and little Sammy could finally get a proper sweater that fit his tiny, thin body. And Sophie’s mother could get all the medicines she’d need to recover from her illness.

Of course, that’s exactly what Diamond had tried to do for her. When he had set out for his mission of revenge he had promised her that he would not let her family go on like this, without the things they needed, without any joy in their lives.

Sophie wiped a tear from her eye. But look where it had gotten him now. Wiseman had taken over his body and possibly his soul and now Diamond was merely a puppet to his whims. Sophie remembered the way he had handled her the day before. His eyes black as the night, his anger unfounded. He had not been the Diamond she had known for the past three years of her life. It was not the Diamond who had loved his brother beyond compare; not the Diamond who had loved _her_. He was a _shell_ , a shadow of the person he’d been before. An obsessive, angry, erratic man who could hurt anyone at any moment.

And now that man was going to get married to the Queen – to Serena.

Sophie clenched her hands on her yellow duster. “What will we do now?” she whispered to herself, feeling helpless. She began dusting a large painting that the late Queen had kept of Serena as a child. A large grin on her face that lacked a few teeth, her hair in short pigtails, and her hands holding up the sides of her blue dress in an exaggerated curtesy.

Sophie was dusting the top of the painting when she lost her footing on the box she’d been standing on. She fell down face-first on the floor and the painting nearly toppled off the wall. Sophie opened her eyes and pushed herself off the ground and glanced up at the painting. At least she hadn’t harmed it; it was after all a beautiful painting.

She dusted off her skirt and bent to pick up her duster when she noticed something on the floor next to it. It was a massive envelope nearly half the size of the gigantic painting on the wall. Sophie carefully rested it on her knee as she sat on the ground and she slide out the large parchment document inside. She noticed it held the Moon’s official seal as well as Earth’s. She read aloud the words printed in small letters at the top.

“ _Official record of the betrothal between Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon._ ”

 

The double bass player played his last note and the pavilion went quiet. Rei got chills at the end of the performance. It, paired with the ambience of the twilight evening and setting of the pavilion made for an incredible picture.

“That was great guys! Thanks for your help! I’ll be seeing you at the wedding in a few days.” Rei called out from the bottom of the steps that lead to the pavilion. The wedding band – a quartet of string players: violin, viola, cello, and double bass, plus a lovely lead singer had just finished their audition to play at Serena and Diamond’s wedding for the entertainment of the foreign guests who would like to mingle in the gardens. The first four bands had been absolute torture but this last one had definitely stolen the show.

Rei sighed, hugging her clipboard to her chest. “At least that’s done with,” she mused.

She’d been killing herself planning the wedding. They all might not have liked the Senate’s order and certainly not the fact that Serena had marry Diamond, but they had to do their part to make sure the wedding was done right, even if they were to tear it down in the end.

Rei approached the lead singer. A young woman with dazzling green eyes and a thick rope of white-blond hair that was braided down her back. “That was great, Anya,” Rei said.

“Thank you, Rei. I guess we’ll see you at the wedding then. We’ll set up during dinner?” Anya asked in her silky voice.

“That would be perfect, yes. Thanks again for doing this with such short notice.” Rei added.

Anya shook her hands in front of her. “It’s no problem at all. It’s not every day that you get the chance to play at the royal wedding!”

“Certainly not,” said a deep voice behind Rei.

She spun around to find Jadeite, dressed in a black shirt and suit pants, hands in his pockets. Anya raised an eyebrow at him. She leaned next to Rei and whispered, “Who’s the blue-eyed hottie?”

Rei clenched her jaw and turned to the singer with a forced smile. “Will you excuse me, Anya?”

Anya shrugged walking back to speak with her band.

Rei spoke through her teeth. “Jadeite, what are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you,” he said honestly. His gaze was cast down and nervous as he kicked weakly at the grass under his foot.

“What? Didn’t feel like ambushing me in the middle of the night this time?” Rei retorted.

Jadeite lifted his head with a sheepish smile. “I thought you’d prefer an evening chat instead.”

“I’d prefer neither, Jadeite. I know what I said last night, but that doesn’t mean you can come and bother me whenever you like. There’s nothing for us to discuss,” Rei said coldly, placing her clipboard on the chairs set up in front of the pavilion. She walked past him.

Jadeite caught her wrist, but was gentle with it, merely stopping her in her tracks. “There’s plenty for us to discuss, Rei. You don’t get to unload everything that you said to me last night and just walk away.”

Rei finally chanced a glance at him. At his blue blue eyes. “What more do you want me to say, Jadeite?”

“Why don’t you let me talk for once? How about that, Rei?” Jadeite asked with a tilt to his chin.

Rei pulled her wrist from his grasp. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Jadeite called after this. “ _This_ is what I don’t understand about you Rei! You tell me all those things last night and last week, but you never explain, and you never let me respond!”

Rei heaved an angry sigh. She spun around with tears in her eyes to yell. “Because I’m scared of what you’ll say, Jadeite!”

Jadeite stood speechless.

Rei wiped furiously at the tears tracking down her face. Her voice was pleading, barely leaving her throat. “ _Why_ did you leave that note for me when I collapsed at the ball, Jadeite?”

“What?” Jadeite breathed, completely taken aback.

“ _Why_ did you come to Mars when you did, Jadeite? Even after I misunderstood your intentions. _Why_ did you listen to my worries and then come to save me from my father and Kaidou?” Rei shook her head, strands of her hair sticking to her cheeks from her tears. “ _Why_ did you choose that wedding dress for me, Jadeite? _Why_ did you _kiss_ me?

Jadeite stared at her with a stony expression. “You’re not actually asking me that, are you? For what reason do you _think_ I kissed you, Rei? What _other_ reason? Are you really that _oblivious_?”

“You tell me, Jadeite. I have asked you countless times before and each time you avoided my questions.” She stared at her hands, the weight of her words flying off her chest.

A bitter note entered her voice. “Eventually, I just put it down to you just meddling with my life because you enjoyed the _game_. That you enjoyed _playing_ with me. I tried to convince myself over and over again that that was what it was. Because if I ever believed otherwise, I didn’t think I could handle it,” Rei clutched the skirt of her dress. “ _Why_ , Jadeite? _Why_ _me?_ _Why_ did you do all that you have for me?”

Jadeite was stunned silence, tongue tied. “I….”

 Rei shrugged slowly. “See. You can’t even answer me. Maybe it was all just a game. I was a fool for ever believing otherwise.”

She turned away, unable to stop the tears. She didn’t want him to see her cry over him. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs and walked away.

Jadeite watched after her. The girl that had meant more than anything to him was just _walking away._

He clenched his fist, spinning around and running towards the pavilion. Anya and her band were still cleaning up their equipment.

“Anya!”

She turned around surprised. “Oh, the blue-eyed hottie! Still haven’t left, have you?”

Jadeite could barely laugh. “Can I ask you a favour?”

“What can I do for you?”

“Can I borrow your guitar?” he asked, pointing to the guitar strapped over her shoulder.

Anya regarded him with a raised eyebrow. Amused, she pulled the guitar over her head and handed it to him. “Go get her, man.”

Jadeite’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Thanks.”

He spun around and strummed the first note of the song.

Rei hadn’t heard anything at first, too lost in her emotions. But she stopped in her tracks when she distinctly heard a voice that was not Anya’s.

“ _I know a girl. She puts the color inside of my world. But she’s just like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change._ ”

Rei span around, hair flying. A hand over her mouth as she watched as Jadeite sang, strumming the guitar in his hands, stepping ever so slowly towards her.

“ _And I’ve done all I can, to stand in her steps with my heart in her hands. Now I’m starting to see. Maybe it’s got nothing to do with me._ ”

Jadeite reached her, standing in front of her, guitar in hand. He sang softer for her now. Rei watched as his blue eyes brightened as they gazed into hers.

“ _Fathers, be good to your daughters. Daughters will love like you do. Girls become lovers who turn into mothers. So mothers, be good to your daughters too.”_

Rei had let her hand fall and her tears flow unchecked. Jadeite hit the last note and pulled the guitar over his head, placing on the ground next to him.

“Jadeite.” Rei said with a shattering breath.

“Sshh,” he whispered, taking her face in his hands, tilting her head to look him clearly in the eyes. “Just let me speak.”

She nodded, unable to say anything.

“You’re right. I have avoided your questions because I haven’t known the answer to them myself. Or maybe, I was just as scared as you were to find out. But there’s no holding back now. There’s no kidding myself anymore because Rei – you… you drive me _crazy_.

“Ever since I met you, all I see is _red_ ,” he whispered.

Rei furrowed her brows, confused.

Jadeite’s eyes took on a look of wonder. “Rei, I see _red_ from every angry look you have given me and _red_ from every curse you have thrown at me. I see _red_ in the hurt in your eyes, in the little pieces of pain within yourself that you have let me see. I see _red_ in every touch that you tease me with. I see _red_ every time I look at you and every time you leave.”

Jadeite leaned in closer. His eyes shone with something Rei had only seen once before. It had been in the moment before he had kissed her for the first time on Mars.

“Rei, whenever I can’t control the way I feel about you – when I can’t control how much I have _fallen in love_ with you – _red_ is all I see.”

“Jadeite,” Rei breathed.

“I am in _love_ with you, Rei. I guess I always have been,” he whispered against her lips.

He kissed her with every emotion that was electrifying the space between them. Tears mixed with heat and soon enough Rei was absolutely – _breathless._

 

Serena had been feeling sick for the past hour. Her dinner had not sat well with her stomach and she was beginning to feel a little queasy. Not only that but she’d been having periodic pains in her lower stomach for an even longer time. It seemed things had been like that the past few weeks. She’d been waking up each morning with a bitter taste in her mouth. The stress was getting to her more than she thought it would. And her talk with the senators today had just made things worse than before.

She remembered Crow’s warning before she’d left: _“Don’t even think about trying to stop the wedding. You’ll just bring about the Moon and Earth’s destruction that much sooner.”_   

Darien kept pushing that they get married as soon as possible but Serena still felt adamant in the fact that if she completely disobeyed the Senate’s law then she’d be forgoing her right as Queen, which would ultimately end in the Senate deciding to depose her.

Serena recalled what Darien had said to her two nights before: _“If I am able to give you any truth at all let it be that I love you.”_

And she believed him. It had surprised her how much she believed him with all her heart. He loved her. She knew that, because she loved him too. But that didn’t mean she _trusted_ him again.

She still hadn’t regained any of her memories and they hadn’t found the betrothal records either. Everything he’d told her that proclaimed the reasons they should be together were nowhere to be found. And that frustrated her. It made her feel completely useless and helpless that the truths – all the things she needed to know – were somewhere in her mind but she was powerless to retrieve them, just as she was powerless to stop the Senate.

Serena rubbed her finger on her forehead, when just at that moment Sophie burst through her bedroom doors, a flustered expression on her face as if she’d been running, and a massive envelope under her arm.

“Sophie!” Serena exclaimed weakly. Her voice felt hoarse and she could barely breathe. “It’s a good thing you’re here. I’m not feeling very well. Would you get me some water?”

Sophie sprang forward, crawling on to Serena’s massive bed. “Serena, it’ll have to wait. There’s something I need to show you. Something you have to see.”

Serena looked at Sophie carefully. “I’m guessing it’s whatever’s in that envelope?”

Sophie nodded solemnly, handing the envelope over. “Serena, this could solve everything. You won’t have to listen to the Senate, you can save yourself.”

Serena’s hands trembled as she pulled the parchment document out of the envelope. She threw a hand over her mouth as she read the words printed on it to herself. She looked at Sophie with tear-filled eyes. “Where did you find this, Sophie?”

Sophie smiled. “It was behind a painting of you in your mother’s room. It seems she was keeping it hidden in a safe place for you. I was lucky to have found it.”

“Yes, yes you were,” Serena exulted.  She pushed the document back in the envelope and handed it to Sophie. “Sophie, help me carry that, there’s someone I need to see right away. It can’t wait.”

Sophie put a hand on Serena’s arm. “But Serena, you were saying you were feeling ill just a moment ago! I don’t think it’s a good idea to go outside right now. You look pale and your body is too warm. I think you have a fever.”

“Fevers can wait, Sophie,” Serena pleaded. A sharp pain went through her stomach but she ignored it. She spoke breathlessly, “I have to see Darien now. This can’t wait any longer. I have to tell him –”

Serena had been trying to slide off the side of the bed but a wave of nausea and fatigue overwhelmed her. Sophie was barely able to break Serena’s fall before she landed in an unconscious heap on the floor.

Sophie’s panicked voice was the only sound in the night. “Serena! Serena!”


	29. Cursed Souls

The wind was biting that dawn. The sun was peeking out over the horizon yet it provided no warmth, no light. The sky was a mass of grey and colourless clouds, draining the world of its vibrancy.

Kunzite reached the house he’d been looking for. It was more of a manor really – a looming black structure, with various balconies and creepers on the walls that crawled over the windows. The gloom of the day further increased the shadows cast by the fountains and statues in the courtyard over the front of the house. The fountains were dried up; angels spewed rotten plantation from their mouths and cherubs were not rosy pink but a foul green. The bricks of the house itself were worn by weather and lack of upkeep. It appeared as if the house had not been attended to as it had in years before.

Kunzite approached the door impassively. He ignored the black brass knocker on the door and rapped with the knuckles of his right hand twice. A thin, spindly man answered the door. He had a permanent scowl on his face and spider-like fingers that held a white cleaning cloth. He wore a black vest over a white-shirt that was very nearly brown now. Kunzite assumed he must’ve been the butler.

“What do you want?” the man nearly screeched at Kunzite.

If Jadeite were here he’d have made some joke about the man sounding like bird – to his face.

“Is the Senator Crow present at his residence?” Kunzite asked.

“The Senator’s not here! Not here! Be gone!” the old man rattled away, pushing the door closed.

Kunzite stuck his foot inside before the man could close it. “May I wait inside for His Honour?”

Kunzite did not think the butler’s scowl could deepen, but it did. It twisted into a grotesque sort of mess. “Certainly not!” the man shrieked and this time Kunzite allowed the door to shut.

Kunzite surveyed his options. The windows at the sides and front of the house were all too high to climb up to and sneak in. He resolved to examine the reverse side of the manor. He was pleased to find two options before him: a window on the first floor with cobwebs on its doors, and a heavy, steel cellar door on the ground amid a crowd of wild flowers, long dead. The cellar door no doubt led to the servants’ quarters as well.

He chose the window.

He dispelled the webs with a branch off the ground next to the wild flowers and swiftly broke the latch on the window door. He swung his body through the small opening and landing without a sound in what appeared to be a family parlor. A fireplace was tucked into the corner of the room; its red bricks had become dull with time, no longer holding their welcoming and warm impression. A pair of high-backed armchairs sat opposite each other across a small coffee table covered in dust with a single picture frame on its surface. Kunzite picked up the dusty frame, wiping the glass with an abandoned cleaning rag on top of the fireplace.

The dust revealed to him a photo of a stern family photo. Senator Crow sat in chair even grander than the ones in this very parlor, his body relaxed into the leather, his hand ever present on his black knife beard. A lazy smirk rested on his mouth.  A woman with extremely pale complexion like that of a dead body stood on the right of Crow’s chair. She wore a practised smile – a mere curve of her lips that suggested on the surface that she was utterly pleased to be in your presence, but beneath that it carried a warning that you’d better sleep with your eyes open, for one could not know what would happen in the night. The final member of the family that was in the photo was a boy – nearly a man really, he was tall like his father, a wicked crease to his forehead and a lazy smirk played upon his lips. He wore a clean cut grey suit and white, silk pocket kerchief. His eyes were a sputtering grey like that of the damper clouds outside and his hair was the same coal black as his father’s.

The Prince Diamond in this family photo – the son of Senator Crow – was _not_ the same Prince Diamond from the balls. The Prince Diamond that was about to marry the Queen of the Moon did not look like the boy in the photo.

So then _who_ was he?

 

“Diamond, Prince of _Nemesis_. How does it feel to be so close to your revenge?” The impermeable darkness whispered enticingly in Diamond’s ear.

“I do not feel anything,” Diamond’s own impassive, rigid voice responded. He faced whatever he presumed to be forward as he lent his ear to the dark devil in his midst.

“Yes, yes, that’s right,” the voice rasped, a harsh yet alluring noise that tempted one to commit the greatest sins. “But you must at least feel some rage. Do you not young Prince?”

“I do not feel anymore. My rage is merely etched with my soul. It shall be sated once this is over,” Diamond said. In the presence of its creator, the control mark on his chest flared red beneath his shirt.

“As it is meant to,” the voice circled around him, never remaining in one direction too long. “Once you channel my power to kill the pathetic Queen on your wedding night, all will be right again. _Chaos_ will reign once more.” The voice cackled. A repeating dissonance.

Diamond remained silent. Wiseman was not pleased with this reaction.

“Speak,” the darkness commanded, forming spectral hand around the Prince’s neck.

“Why waste time with the wedding and waiting until after to kill the Queen? Why not poison her this instance?” Diamond stated blankly.

The darkness released the Prince’s neck. Diamond let his chin fall back into its normal position. Wiseman’s voice seemed to hit Diamond like a tidal wave of force. “DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE GIRL. A royal child of the Moon cannot be harmed so easily. Her mother would have died much sooner if a simple poison were potent enough.” The darkness swirled before Diamond. “No. Physical harm my kill her body, but her _soul_ – that is a tricky thing. It would take a _curse,_ one that you can only siphon on to her once you have been connected through marriage. Such a _petty_ thing it is – marriage, but to the mortal beings of the Moon it is a union strong enough to allow miraculous enchantments. You will be joined to that wretch in two days’ time, Diamond, and then you will channel the darkness and we will see the _end_ of the Moon and the Silver Millennium.”

“ _Yes, Master_ ,” said Diamond, bowing his head as he blackness in his eyes _flickered_ white.

 

He had a neat room. No pictures or ornamentation on the walls. Everything in the room served some sort of purpose. The walls were steel grey, and the bed was covered in black, silk sheets. His coffee table and chair that faced the bright window were of the finest mahogany. The only significant colour in the room was a miniature, studded red rose that rested on his windowsill.

It was that same little object that caught Rei’s eye when she woke the next morning wrapped in Jadeite’s embrace. One eye peeked over the silky bed sheets at the rose, enraptured by the sight. She turned around in Jadeite’s arms, the collar of her blouse nearly catching on the blue ring he wore on his right hand.  She nuzzled into his black shirt, the buttons marking her skin, but she didn’t mind. “You stole that from my dress,” she mumbled.

Jadeite kept his eyes closed, tightening his arms around her. “I only took what was mine,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Rei opened her eyes and lifted her chin to look at him. Jadeite opened his eyes as well and gave her a questioning look. “I know I’m attractive but you’re _staring_ , Rei,” he teased while brushing his nose next to hers.

“Am not,” she giggled, tickled by his touch. She flung the sheets off of them in a desperate attempt to escape.

Jadeite immediately caught onto her tighter. He nuzzled into her more, tormenting her with the slightest of touches, mere whispers of contact on her neck and on her waist. “Cold,” he muttered.

She curled a finger around a strand of his blond hair. “I should go. I’ve got to get back to the castle.”

Jadeite shook his head, still half asleep, pressing faint kisses on her shoulder as he gently pulled aside neck of her blouse. “First, you make us sleep next to each other will all our clothes on and now you’re refusing me the pleasure of your company in the early hours of the day? How cruel must you be?” he pestered, being dramatic as ever.

“Cruel enough for you to love me?” she asked. She hesitated a moment, gauging his expression at the newfound use of this word _love._

Jadeite broke out into a grin.

Rei left his embrace, jumping off the bed, leaning over him to kiss him once, long and slow. She let go after an extended moment feeling more tethered to him than she had ever felt to anyone. As if an actual thread connected her heart to his and any attempt at unravelling would result in the cord snapping, leaving Rei with broken pieces that were too sharp to pick up.

She wasn’t used to this feeling. This feeling that she could not _live_ without him. That every inch of her skin needed to be _touched_ by him, and every inch of her heart needed to be _loved_ by him. That _without_ him, she’d be lost. She had never given anyone so much power – so much control – over her, and yet with Jadeite, it hadn’t been hers to _give_ , it was his from the beginning, and that notion _terrified_ her.

That’s why when she looked into his blue blue eyes, those cerulean pools that reflected only love as he looked into her eyes and told her, “I love you,” she could not help but feel the guilt harden in the pit of her stomach as those eyes dimmed with disappointment. She had yet to say the words back to him.

She wasn’t sure she could.

 

“You look absolutely divine, Mina!” Georgia gushed.

“You think so?” Mina asked, carefully watching her reflection. She examined the dress that Georgia had made for her. It was a bronze and gold shimmery dress: floor length, with sleeves that rolled off the shoulders. The long sleeves were made of a thin sheer lace fabric that hugged her skin and the bodice was covered in the same material. Mina’s thoughts roamed to a similar dress she’d worn before. “Georgia,” she began cautiously, “where did you get the design for this dress?”

Georgia had a sly smile on as if she were pleased to be keeping a secret that no one else knew about. She was about to reply when the bell above the shop door rang out to them on the second floor. Georgia jumped up and spoke in mock-marvel, “I wonder _who_ that could be!”

Mina smiled as the old seamstress shuffled down the stairs. She stared once more at the dress. It was not just similar it was almost exactly the same. It was the dress from the ball that she and Kunzite had attended on her last day on Earth. This was the dress that she had walked away in, the one that Kunzite had let her go in.

Well… It wasn’t the _exact_ same dress. The original dress, Mina had left with Jenna on Earth that night after coming home crying; there was no way it could’ve gotten here to the Moon. Besides, the dress she wore now was slightly different. The bodice was tighter and it seemed as if there were a few minor changes. The neckline was no longer a scoop but a high neckline that rested across her collarbone. The fabric of the dress itself made Mina look like a fairy or some from the stars. She shimmered like every star in the sky was blinking down at ground below.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the steady thud of boots on the wood step up to the second floor. It was strange that Georgia was bringing them up while Mina was trying something on at the moment…

Her thoughts and worries just faded away when she realized the person coming up the stairs was Kunzite. His silver hair was pulled back in a tail and he had a nervous hand rubbing the back of his neck. She’d forgotten how innocent he looked when he was nervous or shy.

“You came,” she said slightly starstruck by his pale purple-grey eyes that wandered over her body in the dress, drinking in the image, committing it to memory. She regained some composure to pick up the skirt of her dress and walk towards him. “I thought we were meeting at the castle.”

“I was nearby,” he answered characteristically short.

“Right. Well, I sent you that note because I’m actually quite worried, Kunzite. Diamond is erratic and unbalanced. He is calm one moment and the next he’s blown out in a rage. Anyway I think about it seems dangerous for Serena – why, just the other day I was testing his patience here at the shop because he needed his wedding suit made, and he pushed me into the glass cabinet behind me and I–”

Kunzite was immediately by her side, “Did he hurt you?” he demanded, searching her body for wounds.

Mina blushed at his touch, grabbing his hands in hers to stop them. “I’m fine. I really am. It was only a few cuts on my arms,” she reassured him, but he was still tense.

“What else did he do?”

Mina sighed, “I asked him about his family, whether he had siblings or any other family. But he was angry again that I was prying and was very clear that I should stop.”

Kunzite’s face read as calculating. He was thinking hard about something. “What is it, Kunzite? What have you learned?”

Kunzite clasped his hands together seating himself in the couch next to the mirror. “I went to Senator Crow’s house, because I had some suspicions. But when I got there the house seemed like it hadn’t been lived in for months, maybe even years. Crow wasn’t home and I know from the records that his wife died five years ago. The butler insisted that I couldn’t wait inside for the Senator, so I broke in through the back window. But, Mina, I found a family photo of Crow and his wife and his son. His son looked nothing like the Prince Diamond we know.”

“What?”

“It appears that Crow and Diamond are putting on a charade that they are father-son. I asked around and it seems no one in the neighbourhood has seen the _real_ Prince Diamond, son of Senator Crow in months. He vanished into thin air as soon as the balls started and the Diamond we know showed up,” Kunzite explained.

“So what does that mean? Diamond kidnapped Crow’s real son and is now making the Senator act like he’s his son? All so he can get to the Queen?” Mina guessed.

“I think so. Either that or Crow’s doing this voluntarily and has hid away his son, but I think the former theory is more likely. Crow would not pass up the opportunity to get his own son on the throne unless someone was threatening or controlling him,” Kunzite said.

Mina’s brow furrowed in contemplation. “But then, who exactly _is_ the Prince Diamond that’s about to marry Serena? And what does he want with her?”

Kunzite nodded. “That’s where my suspicions originally started. You see, five years ago, I met _another_ boy named Prince Diamond. He was fifteen at the time and I was twenty. I’d been on the Moon to discuss improving the communications between our planets, because at the time our planets had barely any contact since the late Earthen King and Queen’s deaths. But when I got there the dark planet of Nemesis was holding a massive revolt against the Moon.”

Kunzite gave her a careful glance to make sure she was alright. Nemesis after all had been the planet to attach Venus, keeping her from her parents for most of her life.

He continued, “The Earth hadn’t known about the attack because of the poor communications and there wasn’t anything we could’ve done to help since Darien had yet to officially take the throne let alone provide any support the Moon.”

“So, who was this Prince Diamond?” Mina asked.

“He was the Prince of _Nemesis_. He had a younger brother as well, his name was Saphir. The two of them were only remaining monarchs left from Nemesis; their parents had died in one of the many riots, revolts and wars that went on in Nemesis. Their planet had been building back up after the war with Venus and they decided that the Moon was their next target.

“I remember speaking with late Queen Serenity once. She said that Prince Diamond _blamed_ her for all the adversity his planet had suffered and that’s why he led this revolt. She’d had no choice but banish the evil of Nemesis with the power of the Silver Crystal. However, she offered solace on the Moon to any of its people who chose to take it. Diamond and his brother, however, did not.”

“Does this mean that the Prince Diamond that’s about to marry Serena is actually the Prince of Nemesis? If I recall, Nemesis deteriorated three or four years ago. Anyone who lived there was forced to relocate. Did he come to the Moon then?” Mina asked.

Kunzite nodded. “I assume he’s been hiding out for the past three years, waiting for his chance to strike at the Moon.”

“But, how did he even manage to do all of this? Bending Crow – a powerful _Senator_ – to his will, as you say, and getting into these balls? And his behaviour, you’d think he would act a little more pleasant to get everyone to trust him so he can exact his revenge later, but he almost seems as if he’s fighting against himself. Unable to control himself. Do you think he has a guilty conscience?”

Kunzite looked pensive. “I don’t know, Mina.”

“Kunzite, this is dangerous! I was scared when I saw his anger but this is even worse! He could try to kill Serena at any moment!” Mina cried.

Kunzite got up immediately and took her hands in his. “Hey, don’t worry. If he was going to try something, he would’ve done it already. I’m positive that if he wants her dead it’ll be _after_ the wedding. We can figure this out, Mina. We will stop him at any costs.”

Mina bit her lip and nodded. “But I should still warn Serena! She doesn’t even know what’s going on!”

Kunzite held on tighter. “No. Don’t. I’m afraid Serena already has enough to worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

Kunzite let go of her hands and brushed a hand along the neck of her dress. “You look beautiful.”

Mina’s thoughts dispersed with his words. She looked at him curiously. “You had a hand in this didn’t you?”

Kunzite smiled a sad smile. “I had Jenna send the original over and Georgia worked her magic and tailored it to make it more _you_.”

“Why?” Mina whispered.

“Because I thought this dress deserved a second chance. Just like I’d like one with you.”

“Kunzite,” Mina breathed.

He interjected, “I’m leaving tonight.”

“What?”

“The Shitennou, Darien, and I have to leave for Earth tonight. The Parliament’s demanding that we mobilize the divisions for war against the Moon. Darien has no way of stopping it. We – I won’t be back until the night before the wedding,” Kunzite said, while drawing his hand along her jaw, over her chin and a whisper of a touch over her lips.

Mina shook her head. “You never tell me earlier when you’re leaving.”

Kunzite’s eyes were cast down. She put a hand under his chin and lifted it to look him in the eyes. “ _When all else fails, I will always find my home in the reaches of your heart._ ”

A look of recognition crossed Kunzite’s face. His eyes filled with pain and love and apology. “You never break your promises,” he whispered.

Mina barely got to shake her head before he pressed his lips against hers, stealing a last kiss before disappearing down the stairs and out the door.

 

“I must speak with the Queen, please!”

“Sir, please don’t make us call the guards! You cannot see the Queen right now!” The maid repeated for the tenth time.

The sandy-haired man was desperate. “Please! I must speak with her! The Moon is in danger!”

“I said you cannot speak to her!” The maid nearly shrieked, her patience wearing thin.

Luna had been passing by, on her regular prowl around the castle, ensuring that everything was running smoothly. “What is going on here?” she called out from the ground to the maid at the gate.

“Luna!” the maid bowed immediately. She gestured to the man behind the gate who’d been making the ruckus. “This man insists he knew the late Queen and that he must see her daughter to deliver some very important news. He’s totally off his rocker!” she exclaimed.

The man was oblivious to the maid’s remark. He looked to Luna turning his bright green eyes on her. “Please, I must see the Queen.”

Luna regarded the man. He looked to be in his early-forties, yet his face carried lines that suggested he’d been through more adversity than most. He was tall yet stocky, thick around the neck and arms, with big meaty hands. He appeared big, but his eyes betrayed his gentleness. His sandy coloured hair was an unusual colour for someone who lived on the Moon. Luna felt as if she’d seen this man before somewhere…

“Sir, what is your name? How do you claim to know the late Queen?” she asked.

The man clutched the iron bars of the gate tightly with his hands. “My name is _Gerard_. I was the late Queen Serenity’s _informant_.”

 

Sophie was not doing her job. She had just come back from speaking with the royal healer and she hadn’t known what to do with what she’d learned. Serena was still asleep and there was no one she could possibly tell who was still in the castle. Therefore, instead doing her job, she was hiding behind the same staircase Diamond had found her under a few days ago. Her palms were sweaty and they made her red, unruly hair stick to her forehead when she tried to push strands out of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at the front entrance. There had been loud voices at the gate, arguing. From what Sophie had gathered, there was a man outside trying to get in to see the Queen, but the maid at the door refused to let him in.

Sophie straightened when the massive front doors opened, light streaming in, and Luna, walking perched on her black toes, led a man inside. Sophie could not see much but his silhouette against the sunlight, he had a tall, stocky frame, thick limbs and unruly hair. They walked out of the light, and turned towards the east wing, and Serena’s rooms. Sophie got up to stop them when she finally glimpsed the man’s sandy coloured hair and green green eyes.

They were the exact same shade as hers.

Sophie felt her throat constrict with tears, her body froze like the statues in the courtyard. A thousand thoughts flew threw her mind, but none of them made any sense. None of them could explain why her _father_ was here. Why he was _alive._

Sophie opened her mouth, “Wait–”

A cold hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her words and the scream that followed. She struggled against the arm, but the person dragged her down behind the staircase again.

A face appeared before her, angular features, and silver-blue hair falling over eyes that had until recently been the colour of pure darkness. His hand dropped from Sophie’s mouth as she stared at him in shock. She reached out a hand to touch his eyelids. Diamond’s eyes were no longer black; they were the most serene light purple she’d ever seen.

“It’s _you_ , it’s really you,” she whispered between tears. She held his head tight next to hers, hugging him.

“Yes, it’s me, Sophie. It’s me, Diamond. But I don’t have much time, Sophie. You have to listen to me.” He pulled away from her embrace, grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His grip was gentle and soft; this was the Diamond she knew, not the shadow that had claimed her for his own.

“What do you mean you don’t have much time?” Sophie demanded, a wave of panic rising in her chest. She brushed her fingers at the paler hair by his ears. “I thought this meant you were saved, that you’d come back from Wiseman’s control, is it not?”

Diamond shook his head solemnly. “No. I managed to fight against his power hard enough to get these few moments with you, but Sophie, he’s pressing his control on me right now. You need to listen to me now.”

Sophie nodded still clutching on to him tightly as if he’d disappear in a cloud of smoke any moment.

“Wiseman’s wants me to kill the Queen, Soph,” Diamond said. Even now Sophie could see the control wavering in him as he divulged more information. “He says that once we’re married some kind of bond will form between us that will allow me to siphon his power to place a curse on the Queen that will surely kill her.”

“Then you have to fight his control again! Diamond, Serena does not _deserve_ to die,” Sophie said. She glanced at her feet. “I know you had a hand in her mother’s death, but that was under Wiseman’s control and vengeful blindness. But if you kill Serena, there’s no coming back from that. You’d be imprisoned, or even executed.”

“I know, Soph,” Diamond gave her a sad smile, holding her cheek in his hand. “That’s why I’m here now: to _warn_ you. I won’t even be able to remember my own name in two days’ time; his control will be too strong and I won’t be able to break it. That’s why I need you to warn the Queen of the threat to her life. You have to make sure that they _succeed_ in saving Serena’s life, do you understand me?”

Sophie choked back tears and nodded.

“That’s my girl,” Diamond smiled and pulled her close for a hug, burrowing his face in her red braid. “There’s one more thing, Soph.”

“What is it?”

“Wiseman’s not only planning to take down the Queen. He wants the Moon _destroyed_. He has a hoard of mind-controlled soldiers – previous citizens of Nemesis – armed on Saturn, ready to attack the Moon the night of the wedding.”

“No. That’s not possible. I thought all of Nemesis was destroyed!” Sophie cried.

Diamond shook his head. “Wiseman lied to us. To me and to Saphir. He led us to believe that all our people were dead and gone, while he silently enslaved them on Saturn far out of our reach.” Diamond hands clenched into fists, his eyes brimmed with tears. “Soph, I fear that he’s lied about everything.”

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked carefully, afraid of what the answer might be.

“Soph, I don’t think the late Queen Serenity killed my brother at all. I think Wiseman lied to me, so that he could use me to take her down,” Diamond told her, but his voice cracked at the end and he buried his head on her lap, tears covering her smock. “I believed him like a fool, Soph! But he _murdered_ my brother!”

Sophie supressed her own tears, hugging on to him tightly.

It was after a long moment that Diamond finally lifted his head. The guilt was clear in his eyes and the anguish at the realization of what he’d done was crushing him. However, when he spoke again his voice was clear and determined. “Soph, Wiseman must be stopped. At whatever cost.”

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked but she already knew the answer. “No!”

Diamond shook his head and put a finger over his mouth in a shushing gesture. “Soph, promise me that you will make sure that Serena survives and Wiseman is stopped no matter the danger to me. Promise me that if the choice came down to stopping Wiseman or saving me, you won’t choose me. Promise me.”

Sophie shook her head. “I won’t. You can’t make me promise something so ridiculous.”

Diamond smiled, raising a hand to ruffle her unruly bangs. “Soph, you’re the one who’s always telling me not to take the love my brother had for you upon myself. So, I’m telling you: don’t take the care you have for me as love. You will be happier without me as the dark cloud in your life.”

Sophie eyes flashed with disbelief. She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. “I know what I feel, and it is not simple _care_ , Diamond, this is _love_. I believe that each person has a soulmate that they are destined to be with. For you brother, Saphir, his love was me. But for you and I, it has always been each other. I am not _only_ your brother’s girl, Diamond. I am _yours_. You are not my dark cloud; you are the brightest thing that has ever entered my life. Never believe otherwise.

“So, I’ll promise you. I’ll promise you that if it comes down to saving you or stopping him, I’ll choose the latter. Not because I do not love you; but because you and I know more than anyone that some things are more important than us. Just know that if you are gone, I _will_ follow. I won’t let you meet your brother without me, Diamond.”

Diamond said nothing. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips before getting up and disappearing from her sight as the darkness took over him once again.

 

“Serena! Serena, wake up!”

Serena jolted awake, her hands clutching on her stomach in pain as she sat up.

Mina and Rei sat on the bed in front of her with shock clearly written on their faces.

Mina put a hand forth. “Serena, what happened? Are you okay? You look paler than a ghost.”

Serena rubbed at her eyes and blinked repeatedly. “I – I don’t know. Sophie came to see me last night and she brought…” Serena flashed them a stunned look, grabbing both of them by the hands. “She found the betrothal records, girls! She found them!”

“Where did she find them?” Rei asked immediately.

Serena thought back to the murky thoughts of the night before. “In my mother’s room, behind a painting of me.”

“That explains why you couldn’t find it, Rei. You were only looking in official archives.” Mina said. Rei nodded. “But, Serena, what are you going to do now? We have the records, but the wedding is in two days. You have to make a decision: whether to disobey the Senate’s law and risk being deposed or to go through with this accursed marriage.”

Serena stared at her, but her gaze was lost in something she could only see in her mind. “I need to see Darien. Now.” She began to fling off the covers and attempt getting off the bed, but Rei stopped her.

“Serena, you’re not well. You can’t be going out right now. What happened last night?” she demanded.

Serena clenched her hands; they were trembling too hard. “I got off the bed to go see Darien, but I – I fainted. I don’t know why. Sophie was with me, but I don’t know where she’s gone.”

Mina gave Rei a glance. “Serena, try to get some more rest. We’ll look for Sophie.”

“No–” Serena began but she was cut off by a knock on the door of her chambers.

“Queen Serenity? There is someone to see you,” the maid stationed outside called.

Rei responded for her. “Tell them to come back later, the Queen isn’t feeling well at the moment.”

There was a pause. This time it was not the maid who spoke but Luna. “Serena, this is something very urgent.”

The three of them exchanged a glance.

Mina walked to the door and opened it. Luna prowled in with a man following closely behind her. He had sandy coloured hair. He was tall with a stocky build. He strangely reminded Serena of someone she knew.

“Queen Serenity, this man here is Gerard Baker. He is a former informant of your mother’s, and also happens to be Sophie’s _father_.” Luna said.

“Hello, Your Majesty. I’m afraid on our first meeting I am the bearer of bad news,” Gerard said in his gentle voice. “Nemesis soldiers led by the tyrannical Wiseman are on route to the Moon. They intend to attack on the night of the wedding.”

 

“Sophie! Where were you?” Serena exclaimed from the bed as Sophie let herself inside the room.

Mina and Rei glanced between Serena and Sophie. Luna had left with Gerard to settle him in one of the guest rooms in the castle for the time being. His information had been crucial to them.

Sophie bowed to her Queen, she had a look of stunned fear. “Serena, there is something important I must tell you.” She glanced at Rei and Mina.

Serena turned to her friends with a smile, noting Sophie’s apprehension and worry, “Girls, I’d like to speak with Sophie alone for a moment.”

Mina put a hand on Serena shoulder. “We understand. We’ll be outside.”

Sophie remained in her spot a metre from Serena even after the door clanged shut.

“Sophie, are you alright?” Serena asked concerned.

Sophie was biting back tears. “Please do not show me such concern. I fear I do not deserve it.”

“What do you mean, Sophie? I could never just choose not to worry about you. Tell what’s wrong,” Serena coaxed, holding out a hand for Sophie to come to sit by her.

Sophie stayed where she was. She took in a deep breath, resolved to say something important. “I’m here to warn you about the threat to your life, Queen Serenity. The Prince Diamond you are about to marry is not who you think he is.”

“Sophie…”

Sophie met her Queen’s eyes. “He is the actually the Prince of Nemesis and he is being controlled by Wiseman, the very embodiment of chaos. And he is my love.”

Serena’s eyes widened. “Sophie what are you saying?”

Sophie sniffed, her tears drying up. “He came to me three years ago after his planet fell to ruin. His brother, Prince Saphir had been in love with me. So when he died, Diamond approached me saying that his brother wouldn’t have died if he hadn’t stayed here for me. I learned afterwards that it was merely his way of grieving, being connected with me. I learned over the years that when Diamond found his brother’s dead body, Wiseman had come to him and told him that your mother, Serena, had put out the command to murder Saphir. And Diamond and I had believed it with all our hearts.

“Diamond became obsessed with revenge for his brother, whom he’d loved more than anything in this universe. Wiseman took advantage of that anger and fear, and he bent Diamond to his will by siphoning part of his power into him to create a mark of control on his chest. It was Wiseman’s orders that brought Diamond, dressed unlike himself, to the balls where he was to try and earn your trust. As he slowly began to fail, Wiseman became angry and impatient – he decided to take full-control of Diamond’s mind and body, forcing him to do unspeakable things.”

Serena read the solemn look on Sophie face. “What kinds of things, Sophie?” she demanded.

“He made Diamond extend Wiseman’s power onto one of the maids in the castle so that she could poison your mother. He wanted to speed up the inevitable end your mother’s illness would finally bring. I – I am sorry, Serena. For whatever part I had in knowing this after the fact and whatever part Diamond was forced to play.”

Serena could feel her hands trembling further. An icy shiver ran down her spine and her heart felt as if it had plummeted into an endless abyss. “Tell me the rest,” she managed to whisper.

Sophie continued. Her heart had been hardened the moment Diamond had left again. “After your mother’s death, Diamond was to next extend some control on Senator Crow. He used him to secure his fake identity, while Crow’s real son is being held by Wiseman. Crow didn’t need much persuading to pass that law though. Wiseman needed it in place so that you were forced to marry Diamond under all costs.”

“Why did he need Diamond to marry me? What is the purpose if he could just control all my senators and therefore, my kingdom?” Serena inquired.

“Because. There is something in the bond of marriage that connects two people in ways unknown to the mind. Wiseman said that he needed Diamond to use that bond to siphon the darkness into you to cast a curse that would kill you. He said it was not enough to physically harm you. Your whole soul needed to be crushed to remove all threat to his chaotic world.”

Serena slumped against her headboard. “Sophie, why didn’t you ever tell me this sooner?”

Sophie glanced at the ground. “Some of it I did not know until less than a few hours ago. The rest was my own cowardice and because–” Sophie choked on her words. She stepped forward and reached for Serena’s hand. Her voice was tight with tears when she spoke again. “I told you at the beginning just now. I love him. And I thought that by not telling anyone of his treason that he could be safe and that he could be saved. But I fear that had I just been honest then maybe we could’ve prevented this, Maybe I could’ve saved him.”

“Sophie,” Serena breathed, pulling Sophie close and hugging her tight. Despite everything she had just told her. Serena knew deep in her heart that Sophie never meant anyone harm and that she carried a guilty weight on her shoulders heavier than someone at such a young age should’ve had to carry.

“Sophie, there’s someone you should meet afterwards tonight,” Serena said.

Sophie looked up at her with surprise which then turned to recognition and then to the smallest happiness in this broken girl’s heart. “It’s my father, isn’t it?”

Serena’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

Sophie sniffed. “I caught a glimpse of him before when Diamond came to warn me. I had been on the way back from the healers after they’d come to see you.”

Serena raised a brow. “Does that mean you know why I fainted last night? I’m sure it was just the stress and recent exhaustion. I haven’t been eating or sleeping very well.”

Sophie took both of Serena’s hands in hers. “Serena, it’s not stress or your recent change in eating habits. It’s been nearly two months now; you’re about seven weeks in.”

“Sophie, what are you trying to say?”

“Serena, you’re pregnant.”

 

Darien was on a plane. It was not often that he had to travel across Earth’s many countries; usually his work was focused on diplomacy with other planets or galaxies. The Parliament and the generals were in charge of their own divisions. However, today was a day that Darien had seriously hoped would not arrive.

“How long until we reach the Far Eastern Division?” Darien radioed the pilot.

“We’ll be landing in three minutes, Your Highness. Take a look out the window, the view is impeccable,” the pilot replied.

Darien pulled up the shade covering the window beside him. The pilot was indeed right. Thousands of feet below him Darien could glimpse the shingled hip-and-gable roofs of the Asian empires. Vast arrays of red and yellow lanterns were sprinkled amongst the aerial view. It must have been festival season. Darien recalled that festival season had always been Jadeite’s favorite time of the year to visit his division. It saddened Darien that his friend would be marching out to war with his soldiers rather than enjoying himself at the street fairs, lighting lanterns of his own.

Just as the pilot had said they arrived in the Far Eastern Division’s military base within three minutes. A group of guards formed a semi-circle around Darien. The easterners valued their King’s safety to a suffocating point, despite Jadeite’s easy-going attitude about the way he ran things at the base. Darien and his guards approached the raised platform at the center of the base. Upon the dais, stood Jadeite, who was finely dressed in his state commissioned general’s uniform. It had much more _flare_ than the regular soldier’s uniform, with its golden filigree around the collar and cuffs, golden stud buttons, and the crimson stripe that ran down the side of his right sleeve and right pant leg of his black uniform.

“Jadeite!” Darien called out as he stepped onto the dais. The soldiers who had until then been listening carefully, and expressionlessly to Jadeite, now bowed low after recognizing their King. Jadeite threw them a confused glance before spinning around to find Darien.

Jadeite waved Darien away with a nonchalant hand and mock-irritated smile. “Go away! You’re stealing my spotlight here, Darien!”

Darien gave a low chuckle. “I wouldn’t dare undermine the authority of my most _dedicated_ general, now would I?”

Jadeite glared.

Darien held out a hand, his smile disappearing.

Jadeite looked down at his soldiers, clicking his boots together, shouted an order in a clear and firm voice, “Dismissed.”

The soldiers filed away just as Jadeite grabbed Darien’s hand and they pulled each other in for a firm one-arm embrace.

“How were the others?” Jadeite asked. His fingers fiddled with the wrists of his white military gloves but his eyes were focused on Darien.

“Nephrite seemed tense but he was working as hard as ever when I visited him at the North American base. His division will be heading out first on the day of the wedding. Zoisite’s division will be heading out second. Though, I haven’t an idea of how he’s got all those men in Europe, who dwarf him easily, to listen to him so well.”

Jadeite nodded. “And Kunzite?”

“Distracted.”

“While on duty?” Jadeite asked worriedly.

“Not while he was mobilizing his division, no. The Middle Easterners listen to him so well because he’s always alert and on point with his orders. No, I was at his base the longest out of the four, and I merely noticed that whenever he had the slightest moment to himself he looked apprehensive.”

“Well, that’s Kunzite for you. Always keeping everything buried under that steely look. The man wouldn’t know how to have fun even if he tried. But I hate to admit that I’m a little worried that things have gotten so bad that his worry is showing on his face,” Jadeite confessed.

“I’m afraid things will only be getting worse once the wedding day arrives,” Darien said. “We’ll be at war with the Moon again after five hundred years of peace. I never imagined I’d the one on the throne when something like this happened. I always wanted a peaceful reign.”

“You were never an ambitious one, Darien. Conquering and fighting was never your thing. But, I know how much this is killing you right now to see our planet go to war. It sickens me too, but there isn’t much we can do at this point. We’ve got to wait for the right moment.”

A moment of silence passed between them as the scope of the next few days settled in their minds. Of all the things that they might accomplish, and all the things that could go wrong.

When they finally broke the silence they were speaking over each other.

“I’m worried about Serena–”

“–I’m worried about Rei.”

Darien shot Jadeite a surprised look. “Do my ears deceive me or did you just outright confess that you’re worried about Rei?”

“You heard me,” Jadeite said calmly.

Darien was ready to tease more but the look on Jadeite’s face made him catch his words.

Jadeite was not one to usually _possess_ any emotions that needed hiding; he was rarely ever greatly upset, or sad, and anger was not something he cared to conceal. However, the look he wore in his eyes right now spoke of the slightest shard of anguish embedded in his consciousness.

“What is it?” Darien pressed.

“I told Rei the way I feel about her. And for once she didn’t push me away…” he said.

“But?” Darien asked, waiting for the catch.

“But, what do you do when you tell your girl you love her, and she doesn’t say it back?”

Darien was silent for a moment and then in an attempt to cheer Jadeite up he said, “Well, I’m guessing it’s not knocking on her door with an army division behind you.”

Jadeite’s lips curved into a smile. “Yeah, I guess not.”

 

The sands of Saturn were beat down by the constant footfalls of the body of mindless soldiers. Black smoke inched between their ranks, unacknowledged by the black-eyed men as they marched on. They finally came to a halt before the loading stations, where the spaceships were lined up and ready for departure.

Fifty feet above them, standing – no, _hovering_ – over the floor of the dais atop the watch tower, was their commander and controller, Wiseman.

He needed no amplification device for his raspy voice to be heard in the empty minds of the soldiers as they filed into the spaceships. His speech was short yet it haunted every broken soul below him. “The time has come. After years banished to these barren sands on Saturn, unable to return to our ruined home of Nemesis, we are finally able to take our revenge! The petty Queen and her silver kingdom will fall and _CHAOS_ will rule once more! _I WILL RULE._ ”

The soldiers stopped shuffling, snapped their boots together and beat their spears on the barren land once, twice, three times. Their voices echoed in the vacuous air as a lifeless chant.

“ _CHAOS SHALL RULE AGAIN_.”


	30. To Love, To Hold, To Cherish

“Get some rest, okay?” Rei pulled the sheets up over Serena’s shoulders and up to her neck.

Serena nodded absently, her eyes already fluttering closed in exhaustion and her mind sifting through slumbering thoughts.

Rei inched out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her, and then resting against it. The back of her head hit the elaborate wooden door with a thud, but she welcomed the pain to distract her from her thoughts.

The other girls were in the parlour. Mina was currently filling Lita and Ami in on the events of the past few days. Rei had been feeling on edge ever since they’d found out that Serena was pregnant. She found herself taking extra care of Serena, even tucking her in just now. It wasn’t that she feared for the baby’s health necessarily, but more so that she feared for _Serena’s_ health. Serena had been looking thinner on the face recently and she hardly been sleeping properly. Rei struggled to find the vibrancy in Serena’s smile these days. It appeared that everything that had happened since her mother’s death had piled on her like a weight, draining her energy and her cheerfulness.

But Serena’s health was not the reason Rei stopped there at the door. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain blond haired boy.

She fiddled with an object in her hands. It was a thick, dark metal ring bracelet of steel, made to fit around a wrist much bigger than Rei’s thin one. She studied it carefully, checking the workmanship. She’d had it made when her mother was still alive, as a present for her father on his birthday. At the time, Rei had truly believed her father to be a good person. Her mother had gone with her to the blacksmith’s forge months before to place a custom order for the bracelet to be made. Rei had been sure that her father would love it.

She realized she was wrong however, when as a six year old confused as to why her father cried over her mother’s cold body in the hospital bed, she tried to cheer him up with the gift. She remembered the fierce look in her father’s eyes that night, like a caged feral animal, he dashed the bracelet away and it skittered to the floor with a clang, denting in the process. Despite the damage, Rei held on to the bracelet through the years, she wasn’t sure whether as a memento of her mother, or as a reminder of her father’s emptiness without his wife.

She held it now in her hands, no longer dented. She had taken it to the forges in the castle the previous night and had it repaired and reinforced with silver. She twirled in her fingers. She still hadn’t decided if she going to give it to the blue eyed boy or not. She feared saying aloud what the bracelet would mean if she did.

“Rei! There you are,” said Mina coming down the corridor. “What took you so long? Was she refusing to rest?”

Rei shook her head. “No, she fell right asleep. We can wake her in a couple of hours.”

“Good, because Kunzite sent me a letter back and said that the Shitennou and Darien will be here in a few hours,” Mina reported.

“So soon?” Rei asked reflexively. She felt her hands tighten on the bracelet that she hid in her pocket from Mina’s sight.

Mina bit her lip. “I had to tell Kunzite about the baby,” she confessed, “but I know he won’t worry the others with the news and he won’t tell Darien either until they’ve arrived. Kunzite knows that Darien needs to hear it as soon as possible and he needs to hear it from Serena.”

 

“Where is she?” Darien demanded the moment he walked into the parlour where the Senshi and Sophie sat expected the Shitennou’s arrival with equal parts worry and need. He brought the cool air of the night into the room, chilling Mina’s skin. She simply pointed to the large wooden door to her left at his anxious expression.

Mina shot Kunzite a questioning glance, drawing near him to ask, “Did you tell him?”

Kunzite shook his head. “I didn’t tell him, but he’s been restless to see her all day. I think he felt like something was wrong.”

Mina glanced with concern at the closed door.

 

 

Serena stirred in her sleep as Darien climbed on to the bed and looked down at her sleeping face. He pulled her into his arms as she mumbled his name, recognizing his touch without seeing him.

“I’m here,” he said, pulling her against him.

Serena opened her eyes and pulled back from his embrace. “What’s wrong?” she asked, searching his face for the reason for his strange behaviour.

“I had a feeling and I knew I needed to be by your side that instant.” he said in a whisper, his eyes locked on a strand of hair that he pushed away from her eyes.

“I’m fine,” she said firmly. “I have a thousand things I need to tell you, but they have to wait. We all need to make a plan. There’s a wedding tomorrow that needs crashing.” Serena threw him a smile.

Darien returned it carefully, still feeling strangely apprehensive. Serena held out her hands and pouted, “I’m tired. Will you carry me?”

Darien laughed. He lifted her with a hand under her knees and the other around her body, carrying her into the parlour and setting her on the divan. Their friends had been conducting an intense conversation which quieted at the couple entrance.

Darien and Serena gave them a pointed look to continue.

Uncharacteristically, Kunzite was the one to speak up. “Well then, since we’re all here now, I think it’s time we discuss how we’re going to stop the wedding and Diamond tomorrow night, and also how we’re going to fight off Wiseman’s forces, all the while trying to stop an all-out war between the Earth and Moon.”

“You’re always to the point aren’t you, Kunzite?” Zoisite teased, trying to lighten the air.

“He’s right though,” Lita spoke up. Her voice was tight with frustration and anger. “Wiseman intends to destroy everything in his path! We can’t let him get away with it. We won’t let Diamond hurt you, Serena.” Lita gestured to Mina, Rei, and Ami, “We’re your Senshi, your _guardians_ , and we’re here to protect you.”

Serena reached over and clutched Lita’s hand firmly. “I am nothing without you girls.”

Nephrite turned to Darien as well. “We are also here to protect you, Darien. We are your Shitennou, your _generals_ , and we will not let any harm come to our King, or his Queen,” he said smiling at Serena.

Darien threw an arm over Nephrite’s shoulders in a firm embrace. His voice was choked with feeling, “I know. I’ve always known that.”

Jadeite intruded on the tender moment by throwing his arms around both Nephrite and Darien with a huge sarcastic grin on his face. “Well, if we’re all done pledging allegiance and talking about our feelings, shall we discuss more important matters? Like what else we know about Wiseman other than the facts that, one: he has an army of mindless, unfeeling soldiers ready to attack the Moon, and two: that he’s been controlling Diamond. What else do we know? And how can we use that to stop him?”

“He killed my mother,” Serena said abruptly.

A silence fell over them all.

“Aside from whatever hand Diamond had it in because of Wiseman’s influence, it was Wiseman who gave the order and made it happen. I suspect that he may also be the one behind my father’s death as well,” Serena said, glancing at Darien, remembering their time in the labyrinth, where her father was wounded before his death.

Ami’s head lifted at that moment, as if she remembered something suddenly. “Serena, remember the conversation we all had the morning after the last ball, the one about all of our parents.”

“I remember that!” Lita exclaimed. She looked at Ami with a strange expression as if puzzle pieces were locking in place in her mind. “We wondered about our collective lost memories of our childhoods and how we all lost contact after something happened to one or both of our parents. Serena’s father was killed, my parents died in the car crash, Ami’s father disappeared, Rei’s mother died of illness, and Mina…” Lita glanced at Mina.

“And my parents were murdered on Earth,” Mina finished.

“And all of this occurred the same year when we were six years old,” Serena summarized.

Jadeite turned to Ami, “So, what you meant to say Ami is that you think _Wiseman_ is the one behind all these events?”

“That’s exactly what I think,” Ami affirmed. “It’s no coincidence that these events kept us apart, from protecting our princess, and from coming together as a force strong enough to fight Wiseman off. I think Serena’s mother, Queen Serenity, had been unable to do anything about these tragedies at the time that she was forced to wait until the opportune moment for us to strike. I think the _real_ reason she hosted these balls was to bring us all together, not just the Senshi, but the Shitennou as well, and also Darien, into Serena’s life so that one day we could take down Wiseman.”

Serena was thoughtful, thinking back to the first time her mother brought up the idea of the balls. “She must have realized that there wasn’t much time left when she began to feel more ill. She knew she was dying and yet she still saw to it that I had a chance. A fighting chance.”

Darien rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “The invitations. She knew of our past and she wanted me to be there for you.” Darien let out a small sad laugh as he remembered a promise from his childhood to a Queen. “I promised her that I would protect you. She was just reminding me of it, and of you.”

“But now we have to fight,” Jadeite said bitterly. “The Earthen forces are attacking tomorrow and Wiseman’s forces will also be here tomorrow night. We can’t let the wedding happen under all costs, but we also can’t attack Diamond head-on without knowing what kind of harm he can inflict–”

Rei interjected, “Which means we need a plan.” Jadeite shot her a glance, but she continued speaking, “Ideas anyone?”

 

“I’ve already asked the maids to ready the guest rooms for you all. You’ll be staying the night here at the castle, no objections,” Serena said firmly.

They all laughed; glad for the kindness in her statement that let them put aside the worries for the next day, and have a moment of relief.

They divided off into pairs, as each couple sought to comfort one another and enjoy some last moments before what could be the most dangerous and pivotal nights of their lives the next day. A day that they would surely never forget.

As the Senshi and Shitennou began to leave, Serena caught onto Darien’s forearm and waited until they had all filed out of the room. She tugged on his arm, drawing him down in front of where she sat on the couch. She did not have the energy to stand at the moment. She did not say anything as his eyes searched hers for answers, but instead, her fingers played with the strands of his black hair as she wondered whether their baby would have the same silky locks and midnight eyes as its father.

Darien caught her hand and forced her to look at him. “Tell me.”

Serena couldn’t speak, so instead, she gripped his right hand and she placed it over her lower stomach. She knew he would not be able to feel anything special, but the feeling of his hand reassured her. “You’re going to be a father, Darien,” she said. “I’m pregnant.”

Darien’s eyes widened and locked into place with her gaze. His lips parted in disbelief. His gaze moved to her belly where his hand lay. His eyes shone with tears as he pulled Serena silently into an embrace, clutching her so tightly as if she’d disappear any moment. He burrowed his face into her hair and her neck.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered. He pulled away to look at Serena’s eyes, brushing her hair away with his fingers. “I never had the chance to tell my mother that. I want you to know that I am.”

 

“Ami,” Zoisite began, pulling on her hand so that they trailed far behind the others. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Ami turned to him with curiosity. He looked like he was suffering from a severe lack of sleep and Ami had been wondering about it this whole time. “What have you been up to, Zoisite?”

Zoisite smiled. He gestured with his hand from her to come closer. “Come with me.”

Ami followed him away from the guest rooms but towards the side gates where the Shitennou’s rover was parked. It was a practically a hovercraft, something invented on Mercury years ago but never properly used by anyone except a few high-paying royals. The rover took up half of the west field and the silver gleam of its hood lit up the night.

Ami gushed at the sight of it. “Where did you get this? My mother never let me see the models in real life, but I remember seeing some of the blueprints.”

“But the blueprints are classified. You can’t access them unless you’re one of the engineers who worked on the project.” Zoisite said thoughtfully. “How did you see them?”

Ami blushed red and looked away.

Zoisite grinned and came up behind Ami wrapping his arms around her and tickling her sides. Ami giggled and jumped away.

“Alright, I’ll admit it. I hacked into their systems when the news of the rover first came out. But I swear it was only once! I just wanted to see how they’d managed to make it fly,” Ami exclaimed.

Zoisite laughed grabbing on to her hand. “Well how about I take you for a ride then? Then you can see how it flies firsthand.”

Ami’s eyes widened. “You will?”

“Of course.”

Ami hesitated a moment and remembered something. She glanced at the rover and then at Zoisite. “But this isn’t what you wanted to tell me is it?”

Zoisite’s face visibly dimmed and hardened. He threw on a forced smile anyway, “You couldn’t have let me take you on the ride first?”

Ami stepped closer to him and twisted her fingers in a long lock of his light brown hair. “What is it, Zoisite?”

Zoisite nodded and opened the hatch into the rover. “Well, you have to come inside for me to show you and explain.”

Ami didn’t say anything. She held on to his hand as they climbed inside.

The interior of the rover was dark. It had originally been made for war purposes and therefore the lights inside were all red to be inconspicuous during night missions. Zoisite led her past the control room and towards the back room where lab tables and work tables were set up with powerful radios and signal jammers. Zoisite stopped at the table in the corner of the room where there were also photos posted up on the wall above the table. They were photos of her father.

Ami plucked one off the wall from its peg. It was a photo from a while before her father’s disappearance. “Where did you get this?” she demanded to Zoisite.

He had his hands stuffed in his pockets so he gestured with his chin. “Your mother gave them to me, Ami.”

“What?” Ami asked incredulously.

“She came to me a few days ago with these photos and a few leads she thought I should look into. She said she was sorry for the way she acted when I met her. She asked me to promise that I’d find your father,” Zoisite confessed.

“What didn’t you tell me?”

“She asked me not to. She wanted me to look into the things she brought by myself. She wanted to be sure they would lead somewhere before telling you.” Zoisite took Ami’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her open palm. “Ami… she didn’t think she could face you yet. She said you were right, that she’d held on to her pride so hard all those years ago and had never bothered to look for your father. She said she didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.”

Ami was quiet for a long time. Zoisite knew how upset she’d been with her mother after their argument. He knew it would be hard for her to forgive her mother, but he could already see the beginnings of a melting resolve.

“So what did you find?” Ami finally asked.

Zoisite was glad for the slight change of subject to talk about his findings. He stepped away excitedly and picked up a radio signal printout to show to her. The many wavy lines that went on for pages made absolutely no sense to Ami, but it seemed Zoisite knew what they meant. “This is a radio signal I received yesterday. Your mother had told me about several strange signals all coming from the same abandoned area on the Moon, but she said she couldn’t decipher them because the signal always got scattered by some disturbance.

“It appears that Wiseman has somehow been using his strange black smoke to shroud some signals that were trying to reach the capital on Mercury – your home. However, ever since Wiseman has been gearing up for battle with the Moon he hasn’t been able to block the signal fully. That’s how I was able to intercept the signal going to Mercury and hear it last night.”

Ami held her breath.

“It was an encoded message and it took me all day to crack it. It’s the coordinates for a location on the far side of the Moon,” Zoisite paused. “Ami, I think it’s where your father is.”

 

“Come in!” Lita called out.

She turned around in her chair to find that Nephrite had come through her the door to her guest room, dressed in a black tie suit. Lita giggled in surprise. “Someone’s looking dashing for a night in.”

Nephrite smiled. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and pushed back his long chocolate locks. “Get dressed. We’re going out tonight.”

“What?” Lita got up from the vanity table and put her hands on her hips. She shrugged, “I don’t have anything nearly nice enough to wear right now.”

Nephrite smiled. “Not to worry, I had something brought here for you.” He walked to the wardrobe, which Lita had assumed was empty except for some towels, until now. He opened the double doors wide to reveal a shimmering deep green evening dress hung up inside. The sleeves were long for the chilly night and the neckline high and elegant.

Lita gasped taking the soft fabric between her fingers. “When did–”

Nephrite cut her off. “No questions tonight. Just get dressed and let me take you out tonight. Please?”

Lita took the dress off its hanger. “Only because you said please,” she teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll get dressed,” she said, giving him a pointed look.

Nephrite didn’t seem to understand since he just stood there with a smile and his hands in his pockets.

Lita gave him a look and pointed at the door.

Nephrite glanced at the door and pouted in a way that looked silly on such a big man. “I’ll turn around and I won’t look, I promise. I don’t want to leave you tonight.”

Lita laughed. “I hardly believe that you won’t look so why don’t you step out while I’m being nice.”

Nephrite dejectedly walked out the door, calling behind him, “If you don’t come out in five minutes, I’m busting inside!”

Lita laughed and gazed at the beautiful dress. She wondered what Nephrite’s plans were for that night.

 

 

It was near the end of summer, and the nighttime air was chilly. Lita was grateful for the Nephrite’s coat wrapped over her shoulders as they walked hand in hand down the street. In the morning it was usually a busy, bustling place, but at night under the light of stars it was quiet and peaceful.

“Where exactly are we going?” Lita asked for the tenth time.

“You’ll see when we get there. Trust me, we’re almost there,” he said squeezing on her hand which he kept warm in his pocket. He pointed to the block ahead of them. “There it is.”

Lita didn’t say anything. Based on their attire, she had been expecting a fancy restaurant or high society event. She was surprised when she realized he was pointing at the corner shop of the block. It looked like it had just started construction, since it was a mere set of wooden frames and debris on the ground.

Nephrite led them through the side entrance, carefully helping Lita through the mess and making sure she didn’t get her shoes dirty. “What is this place?” Lita asked.

Nephrite didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled her to the back of the half-built shop where an ornate tall door stood in the middle of the only fully built wall. He let go of her hand and began searching his pockets frantically for something. He looked very relieved when he found a key in the interior pocket of his suit. He smiled nervously while he carefully unlocked the door. It opened a fraction with a soft thud of the lock.

Nephrite held out his hand again and Lita took it. He led her inside the room, which unlike the rest of the shop, was fully built, painted, and decorated. The walls were a soft dark green, and they were covered in vine-like fairy lights that crept across the walls. The same lights hung in strips from the ceiling over a small round table with two chairs and a bottle of wine and two glasses on top. Beside the table to the right was a long counter and behind it were large glass cabinets with round cake holders on their shelves.

Nephrite smiled at Lita’s shocked expression. He held both her hands and asked her, “Do you like it? I started building it for you. The cake and flower shop you always wanted.”

Lita threw a hand over her mouth. “You did this for me?”

Nephrite tugged her towards the table where he picked up a small square box next to the wine bottle. He looked at it carefully before fixing a serious gaze on Lita. “Tomorrow is going to be a fierce battle. And although I originally planned to do this when the shop was finished being built, I knew I couldn’t wait another second.

“Lita, I have been in love with you since the moment I met you, and I know that sounds insane, but it’s true. And I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life….that is, if you’ll let me,” Nephrite smiled. He bent down on one knee, opening the box, and holding it out to her. Inside, a ring gleamed under the lights of the room, like one of the many stars that lit up the sky that night. “Lita, will you marry me?”

Lita stared with a hand over her mouth, and tear brimming in her eyes.

Nephrite laughed nervously. “Lita? Lita, say something. My knee is killing me here,” he joked.

Lita’s tears began to fall full force now and she was crying. Nephrite sprang up in worry. “Lita? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked tenderly, wrapping his arms around her.

Lita shook her head. She fell into his embrace and hugged him tightly. “Nothing at all.”

Nephrite pulled back and looked at her carefully. He saw the look in her eyes and knew. He pushed aside her hair and pressed his lips softly to her forehead. “Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything’s perfect. _You_ are perfect, and I love you, Nephrite. I do,” Lita said and then she tugged on his black tie and pulled him down for an engagement kiss.

 

“What brought on this idea?” Mina asked curiously.

Kunzite was thoughtful as he hung up the lights around the garden. “I thought it was the best solution to one of our problems and truthfully… I think after everything that has happened, we all want to see those two happy, at least for tonight.”

Mina stared at Kunzite. Her hand paused in midair holding a strip of white satin to be hung up. “I could kiss you right now,” she mused aloud.

Kunzite laughed unbridled at her intense blush and Mina was glad for the sound of his low hearty chuckle. She continued about her business, attempting to hang the satin up in the archway, but ultimately failing. Kunzite saw her struggle and came over, grabbing the satin she’d dropped and standing over her as he effortlessly hung it from the high archway, completing the backdrop.

“I think that’s everything,” he said. Mina noticed the unsteadiness of his voice.

She looked up at him. “I guess we should call the others, right?” she said, equally unsteady when standing so close to him.

Kunzite seemed to snap. He dropped his hand from the archway to catch her wrist as she tried to turn away. “Wait.”

She waited.

Kunzite took one step towards her and put both his hands on either side of her neck. He bent down and kissed her as if this were the last moment left in the world.

When he pulled away, Mina asked, “What was that for?”

“For waiting. I don’t mean just now, but for waiting all this time. For never giving up on me, no matter how many times I pushed you way,” he said.

Mina put her hand over his. She shook her head, “Not enough.”

He kissed her again, this time on each of her temples. “I know. It will never be enough. But I plan to spend the rest of my life making up for it.”

Mina smiled. “This hardly only benefits _me_ though,” she said between kisses.

“You’re right,” he whispered as he kissed her ears. “It’s the best punishment I’ve ever received.”

After what felt like only moments but what must’ve been a long time, Mina settled between Kunzite arms and strung her fingers through his silver locks, staring at him intently.

Kunzite didn’t ask for her thoughts, but instead, he nuzzled her neck, prodding her to speak.

Mina’s voice was soft and full of emotion. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Kunzite lifted his head immediately and looked at her in the eyes, holding her gaze fiercely. “You won’t. I promise. You will always be able to find your home.” Pointing at his chest, he continued, “right in here.”

Mina stared silently, as if drinking in the sight of him. He couldn’t bear the sadness in her eyes. “I love you, Mina. Please, know that.”

Mina’s lips parted in surprise. “That’s the first,” she said mysteriously.

“That I’ve told you that I love you?” Kunzite asked. “Mina, you’ve heard me say it many times already.”

Mina shook her head. “That’s the first time you’ve said it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you believe you deserve to love me. Like you have the hope that you can.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long then.”

Mina laughed, “It’s about time.” She kissed him thrice. “I’ve waited too long.”

 

“Are you in there, Rei?” Jadeite’s smooth voice came through the door, but Rei felt like he was speaking right next to her.

She jumped at the sound, quickly stuffing the bracelet she’d been holding into the drawer of her bedside table.

“Rei, are you in there?” Jadeite asked again. Rei heard the sound of the knob turning, and remembered she’d forgotten to lock it. She ran up to the door, slamming her hands onto the doorknob to stop it from turning.

Jadeite obviously felt the resistance and called out, “Rei, is that you?”

Rei nodded, but then realized he couldn’t see it, so she curtly mumbled, “yes.”

Jadeite tried the knob again. “Rei, why won’t you let me in?” he asked, leaning his head against the door frame and speaking quieter than before, knowing that she was just inside the door. Close but still keeping barriers between them.

Rei replied in a clearer voice this time. “I don’t know.”

Jadeite sighed. “What do you mean you don’t know?” he asked softly, letting go of the knob and settling his hand in his pocket.

“I mean I don’t know what’ll happen if I let you in,” Rei said.

“Rei, I am not going to _do_ anything you don’t want me to. You know that, don’t you?” Jadeite said. He ached to see her face and talk to her but he knew he would have to settle for this mode of communication if anything.

“I know that,” she said firmly. “I just don’t know what _I want_.”

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, straightening from his lean.

Rei, as if she could see him shifting, hastily exclaimed, “No! No. I don’t want you to leave.”

Jadeite leaned against the doorframe again. “Then tell me what else you _don’t_ want.”

Rei was silent for a moment. “I don’t want to face you right now.”

“And why is that?” Jadeite asked gently.

“Because I don’t want to disappoint you,” Rei confessed. “And I don’t want to admit the things I should. I can’t.”

 “You could never disappoint me, Rei. You surprise me every day,” he said. “You always keep me guessing, just like now. Will you tell me why you won’t let me in?”

“I’m scared. Of you, of myself. Of the way I feel.”

“And how do you feel, Rei? Will you tell me that at least?”

“I want to, but I’m scared that if I do, then I can never go back. I don’t want to get hurt again, Jadeite.”

“Then don’t be hurt. Let me heal your scars. Open the door, Rei. Don’t hide or run away from me anymore. I’m here for you.”

Jadeite was sure she was going to tell him to leave, but he was grateful when he heard the slow turn of the doorknob.

Inside, Rei was gathering all her courage to open that door and let him in. Jadeite’s eyes widened a fraction when he realized Rei had been in the middle of changing when he’d shown up. She wore only her thin shift and her dress for that evening was still lying on the bed.

Jadeite stepped inside and Rei crossed her arms, unable to look him in the eyes, her dark hair falling over her features.

Jadeite reached out a hand and pushed aside a lock of hair with a smile. “You haven’t gotten ready yet.”

“Someone interrupted me,” Rei said glancing at the red dress. “Will you help me? I know how much you like _red_ things.”

Jadeite was surprised into silence at her request, and watched as Rei went to pick up the dress. She unzipped the back and then pulling it over her shift. She turned her back to face Jadeite, moving her hair aside, revealing her bare back to him. “I can’t do it myself,” she said.

Jadeite stepped forward, his hands slid slowly around her waist, to the small of her back where the zipper lay. He pulled it up, careful not to catch the fabric of her shift underneath it. He felt Rei suck in a breath as the dress tightened around her slender body. He settled his hands finally on her shoulders and leant down to plant a kiss on her bare neck, pushing aside her raven hair. He placed his head there and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

Rei stiffened and Jadeite thought for a moment that he’d said the wrong thing. She pulled away and he watched her move to the bedside table, pulling something out of the drawer – a thick metal bracelet.

She kept her head down as she came back to him. She held out a hand, but when he didn’t understand, she grabbed his wrist and slipped the bracelet at its tightest on his upper forearm.

“What is this?” Jadeite asked softly, rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

“My mother and I had this made for my father before she died, but I never ended up giving it to him. I wanted you to have it. I’ve held onto it this long because it was one of the last things I had of my mother. She would’ve liked you, my mother.”

“Would she have?” Jadeite asked, genuinely curious. “I heard I have a reputation,” he joked.

Rei shook her head. “My mother was always one who could see past any person’s barriers and facades; she could see what was really inside their hearts. She would’ve seen yours,” she said. Rei tugged at the loose blond locks that curled around Jadeite’s neck. “She would’ve seen mine, Jadeite.”

“And what would she have seen, Rei?” Jadeite asked.

“That _I love you_ , Jadeite. I was scared to say it before because I was scared of getting hurt. I was scared that if I said it I would never be able to untwine my heart from yours. But now I know that there isn’t a moment to waste not telling you. I love you and I need you to know that.”

Jadeite seemed to let out a sigh of utter relief. He leaned closer and placed his forehead against hers, hovering his lips over hers. “I thought you’d never say it.”

Rei met his lips, letting out all her fears and worries, and simply existing in this moment with Jadeite’s arms around her.

 

“I never thought I’d be able to come inside here again,” Serena admitted. “After you left, I was sure I would never see those roses again.”

Darien squeezed her hand as they walked through the endless maze. Unlike last time it felt as if the stars were smiling upon them, guiding the way with their light. This time Darien’s memories were clear and he knew exactly where he was going. “I thought the same thing.”

“But are you sure this is safe? You know what happened last time,” Serena said seriously. She pulled on Darien’s hand, bringing him to a stop to face her. “Darien, I can’t bear it if you were hurt. I don’t want what happened to my father to happen to you.”

Darien smiled and put a hand to her cheek. “My love, you worry far too much than what’s good for you. I’ll be fine, because I have you here with me. I bet your father’s biggest regret was that he could never bring your mother all the way inside here. He feared too much for her safety.” Darien let out a chuckle. “Perhaps, that’s where you learned to worry so much.” Serena scrunched her nose at his comment and he kissed the tip of it.

“Come on, Serena. The roses are right through that pass,” Darien said, tugging her along.

Darien pushed aside some unruly vines to reveal the rose garden’s opening behind it. The circular garden was just as Serena remembered it from the first time she and Darien had been there. Snow white roses covered every inch of the ground except the small circular patch in the center of the garden. Darien held on tightly to Serena’s hand as he led her down the skinny path to the center. Serena shrank away from the flowers, remembering the pain they could cause with their thorns. “What now?” she asked.

“Now, I bring these roses and thorns back onto our side,” Darien said seriously. “Someone – _Wiseman_ – was somehow able to take control of these roses and use them to kill your father, but I know the way to restore them to their original state now.”

Serena remained as she watched Darien draw a thin scabbarded dagger from his pocket. He unsheathed and drew the thin blade against the pale skin of his left palm, drawing dark red blood as he went.

“Darien!” Serena put out a hand to stop him, but Darien shot her a look that said she shouldn’t do that.

“Last time we were here they tried to feed on your blood to gain power, and I believe they did the same to your father. But your father did something for me before he died, something I never told you about because he promised me not to,” Darien confessed, holding his bloody hand in the other, making sure not to drop any blood yet.

“What did he do?” Serena asked cautiously.

“He made me the keeper of this garden, the way he had been before. And as the keeper of this garden, my blood can restore it to its original state,” Darien replied.

Serena’s brows drew together, “But then if all was needed was the keeper’s blood, then why didn’t my father just do it himself before they killed him?”

Darien took on a solemn look. “Because he’d already passed the legacy on to _me_. I was the new keeper and he wasn’t supposed to enter the garden without me again. And after the roses were defiled from the horrible task of killing your father, they were almost beyond repair, which is why they wouldn’t prick my skin when we came here last time. My blood was no longer enough.”

“Then what is?”

“This,” Darien said, pulling from his other pocket what looked to be a chunk of gold shaped like a diamond. He held it up to the light for her to see better and only then did Serena fully see it for what it was. This was not chunk of gold. It was a crystal. _The Golden Crystal of Earth._

“Darien, what are you doing with that here?” Serena asked incredulously. One’s planet’s crystal was never supposed to leave its home domain. She couldn’t remember the last emergency that severely required her mother to take the Silver Crystal from the Moon. Darien was taking a big risk bringing the Golden Crystal here.

“I needed it. My blood and the power of the Golden Crystal combined are the only things that can restore these roses and this garden,” he said.

Darien stepped away from her then and towards a pale rose to his right. He bent over it and squeezed his bloody hand over it, letting the red liquid drip onto its translucent petals, dying them crimson.

Nothing happened at first, but then slowly the redness of that first rose spread to the others, like paint seeping into paper, they each returned to their original colour.

Darien then moved on to the next step and held the Golden Crystal in both his hands. It seemed to vibrate with energy, until it finally sprang from Darien’s grip, hovering in a cloud of light over his open palms. Serena watched in awe as the golden light expanded and bathed the garden in its glow. It completed its work with one final blast of light into the sky, making Serena’s golden locks fly up, and Darien’s dark hair was now a tousled mess.

 

“Ah, the happy couple finally exits the maze! Took you two long enough!” Jadeite jested.

He stood with an arm around Rei’s waist at the labyrinth’s entrance which Serena and Darien had just emerged from.

“Jadeite, what are you doing here?” Darien asked with a laugh.

Serena nearly gasped in delight at the sight of Jadeite’s arm around Rei. She shot a questioning gaze at her friend, but Rei had no words to explain it.

“We’re here to escort you to the venue,” Jadeite said mysteriously.

“What venue? What is he talking about, Rei?” Serena asked.

Rei glanced at Jadeite and then at Serena and Darien. She let out a laugh. “He’s right. We’re here to escort you to the venue, so it’s best if you follow us.” Then without another word she dragged Jadeite along and did not pause to see if Serena and Darien followed them.

Darien shrugged. “I wonder what these guys are up to.”

Serena laughed. “Hopefully something good.”

 

 

Rei and Jadeite stopped in front of some hedges when Serena and Darien neared the pavilion garden in the eastern castle grounds.

Jadeite finally explained the ambiguity at last. “Serena. Darien. All of us got talking and we decided that it was time, in light of recent events that the two of you make the final step.”

“Final step?” Darien said. “Jadeite, speak clearly! What in the world do you mean?”

Rei smiled. “I think it’s better if you see for yourself,” she said, gesturing to the garden behind her.

Serena and Darien walked inside to a breathtaking sight. Their friends, lined up in pairs and dressed elegantly, stood on either side of a long white carpet laid out on the grass that led to an elaborate silver dais with a satin backdrop behind it. Throughout the whole display flitted hundreds of miniscule fireflies lighting the midnight air with their glow.

“What is this all for?” Serena asked in awe.

Mina spoke up then with a huge smile on her face. “What else, Serena? You’re getting married tonight.”

Serena’s lips parted in surprise. She looked at Darien and judging by his expression he was as oblivious as she was.

“You guys did this all for us?” Serena asked, touching a hand to her heart.

“Of course we did. I mean besides the fact that your marriage might stop a war and we all might die tomorrow, and that a certain little accident needs married parents, we thought that it was about time you two got to be happy. Together,” Jadeite said blatantly and they all shared a laugh.

Darien seemed at a loss for words. He wrapped an arm around Jadeite. “Thanks man.” Zoisite and Nephrite came by and ruffled both Jadeite and Darien’s hair, drawing identical protests from them both, while Kunzite remained where he was, watching and laughing freely at his boys’ immaturity.

The girls all came to give Serena a bear hug then too. Giggling and limbs tangled together, they all congratulated the bride on her wedding day.

It was after much more laughing, and kisses, and hugs, and well wishes, that they finally got Serena and Darien on that dais together, dressed for a wedding in a shimmering silver dress that shone like the Moon itself and black tuxedo like the one he’d worn the first time they’d met. Darien held both of Serena’s hands in his and they gazed into each other’s eyes with no reserve ready to join together in an unbreakable bond so long as they had their love.

Kunzite’s steady voice carried through the night. “Do you Darien, take Serena to be your wife, to love and to hold, and to cherish until death does you part?”

“I do,” Darien said, smiling and giving Serena’s hand a squeeze.

“And do you Serena, take Darien to be your husband, to love and to hold, and to cherish until death does you part?”

“I do,” Serena said, a blush forming in her cheeks.

Darien leaned forward, ready for the kiss, but stopped short when Kunzite held up a hand to wait. Darien settled back.

“And do you both promise, that no matter the danger, no matter the obstacles that may come between your love, you will protect it and fight for it until your dying breath?” Kunzite asked. His eyes roved not only over the marrying couple, but over his other friends who watched the ceremony. Each couple realized the weight of those words and held on tighter to each other. “Do you promise to do that?”

“Yes,” Darien said.

“Yes,” Serena said.

Kunzite smiled wide. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, with more love ahead of you than you could imagine. You may now, kiss the bride.”

Darien wore a sly grin as he pulled Serena by the waist, dipping her back for a dramatic kiss. Serena held on to his neck tight and laughed as he pulled her back up, playfully punching his chest. Their friends cheered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed for a hug. She placed her lips by his ear, “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you,” Darien whispered back.

 


	31. No Matter the Cost (I Will Always Come Back To You)

At dawn of the wedding day, the sun rose over the horizon quicker than Serena wanted it to. She was tangled amongst bed sheets and feathers from the stuffing of her pillows, but she was safely tucked into the arms of her _husband._

Darien’s usual guarded and mysterious face was free from any worry as he slept. Serena traced her fingertips over his eyelashes, admiring their length. She tilted her head up further so that she could press her lips to his, like the feathers in her hair; she was as soft as a cloud.

Darien stirred but did not open his eyes. He merely pulled a hand from underneath the white sheets and placed it on Serena’s head, pulling her into his chest and stroking her blond locks. He wordlessly kissed the top of her forehead as if saying: _Let’s stay here just a little bit longer._

Serena nuzzled into his chest, content to stay like that forever, never having to leave his arms and never having to wake up and face what was coming.

After what seemed like a too short eternity, Darien stirred again, pulling Serena’s face up to his, kissing her like she did for him. “I wish I could wake up every morning like this with you.”

Serena opened her bright blue eyes and stared into his midnight ones. “You can now.”

Darien’s expression darkened. “But only once this day is over, when you and I and our baby are safe again.”

Serena bit her lip, turning around in Darien’s arms. He sensed her discomfort at the words and wrapped his arms tighter around her bare waist, tucking his chin against the side of her collarbone. “Are you ready?”

Serena held back tears. She would _not_ be a crybaby today. She would face this bravely, just like the rest of her friends. Nevertheless, she admitted what she could only admit to the person she loved. “No, I’m not ready. But I will finish this tonight,” Serena said. She twisted back to face Darien again, imploring him with her gaze, making sure he understood, “I will not let anyone I care about be plagued by this chaos any longer. I will defeat him, Darien, and we will all finally have the chance to heal. Together.”

Darien smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “And I will be fighting on your side through the whole thing. You may not always see me, but I will always be there for you, Serena. I will _always_ come back to you.”

 

Sophie tugged the sash on Serena’s wedding dress tighter, setting it in place. “There. It’s done. You’re ready, Princess.”

“But am I?” Serena questioned herself under her breath as she stared into her reflection. Her hands hovered over the skirt of her dress, trembling. She looked pale and her eyes and lips lacked their usual vibrancy. Sophie worried for Serena’s health; she’d been outside the bathroom door when Serena couldn’t keep what little she had for breakfast down.

Sophie stepped around Serena’s long train to stand behind her shoulder, looking into the mirror as well. She wore a soft smile, her unruly red curls were tucked into an elaborate braid for the occasion and she no longer wore her maid’s smock but a simple forest green dress as per Serena’s orders. Sophie took Serena’s hand in hers. “Princess Serenity. What do you see in the mirror?” Sophie asked.

Serena bit her lip. “A scared crybaby who lacks the courage to stand up to anyone. Not to the Senators. Not to Diamond. Not to Wiseman. Just a little girl without a mother.”

Sophie shook her head. “Do you know what I see?”

“Don’t say you see a strong girl who can do anything because I’ve heard all the pep talks from the girls and Darien that I could possibly handle. Tell me the truth, Sophie. Do you think I can do this? What do you really see when you look at me?” Serena begged with her bright blue eyes.

Sophie smiled at Serena’s bluntness. It reminded her of Danny’s innocent speech that had no room for the vices and lies and deceit of grown people. Children in their innocence were the most honest of us all.

“You’re right, Serena. I don’t see a strong girl,” Sophie said. “I see a girl who has suffered far too much for her kind heart to handle. She is a girl without a mother, but a girl with friends by her side and man who loves her beyond compare. She is a girl who carries a world of kindness in her heart and above all, she is compassionate enough to forgive someone as lowly as I am to have even thought such treacherous things. Yes, she’s a girl who has suffered. And yes, she may not be the strongest. But, she has a light inside of her that no darkness can consume. I believe that. I truly do, Princess.”

Serena looked to be on the brink of tears, yet she held them there in her eyes glistening under the light as she pulled Sophie into an embrace. “Oh, Sophie. When did a girl as young as you, learn to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and still have enough room in your heart to support me?”

Sophie laughed. “What can I say, Serena? It’s impossible to _not_ love someone who shines as blindingly bright as you do.”

Serena pulled back after a while at the sound of Mina’s frantic knocking on the door.

“Serena!” Mina burst in like a wave.

“Mina, what’s wrong?” Serena came running to her friend, holding her skirts up high over her ankles so that she wouldn’t trip. “I thought you were supposed to be retrieving the betrothal document from the vault right now.”

“That’s just it, Serena. The document’s missing,” Mina said with a devastated look on her face.

“W-what? What do you mean it’s missing? Where could it have gone?” Serena asked in a panic. The document was the only way to stop the wedding and stop Earth’s attack. Without it, the Moon and Serena were as good as dead.

“Calm down, Serena,” Mina soothed, taking her hand. “There’s no way the document could’ve grown two legs and ran away. Someone must’ve stolen it. And if they did, they can be found. Rei’s got the guards searching the castle and the grounds right now. The only people who could’ve gotten into that vault were the people who work here.”

Just as the words left Mina’s mouth, Rei came through the open door with a beefy guard following behind her who held one of Serena’s personal maids squirming in his grasp.

“Is this who stole the betrothal document?” Serena asked Rei.

Rei shook her head. She then turned to the guard and dismissed him, leaving the maid to tremble there where he left her. Rei rounded on the girl. She was about the same age as Serena, and her chestnut locks were unnaturally straight. Rei’s voice was piercing when she spoke. “Why don’t you tell your Queen what you’ve done.”

Serena and Mina watched the girl expectantly. Her eyes seemed to regain focus upon seeing Serena. For a moment, Serena thought the girl might collapse, but she was taken aback when the girl’s hands suddenly lunged out to grab her neck and strangle her Queen.

“Serena!”

Mina stepped in front of Serena at the last moment and stopped the maid’s advance before she could hurt her. Rei grabbed the girl’s arms and ruthlessly twisted them behind her back. “What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded.

“She does not deserve to live!” the maid cried out as if she were mad.

Mina held onto Serena, keeping her away from the maid.

Rei pulled the girl back and spoke close to her face. “What did you do with the betrothal document?”

The girl laughed. It was high-pitched and maniacal. The laugh of someone who was not themselves. “I burned it! The fire was so bright in the night as you slept my Queen! I burned it until all that was left were coal black ashes!”

Serena gasped and her hand rose to cover her mouth in horror. “No. No, you couldn’t have!”

The girl laughed.

Mina spoke up then regarding the girl warily. “What is wrong with her? What does she gain by burning the document and trying to kill Serena just now?”

Rei called the guard back inside. “I don’t know.”

The guard was collecting the girl and about to take her outside again when Sophie, who had been watching silently finally spoke up. “Wait.”

“What is it, Sophie?” Serena asked.

Sophie approached the mad girl carefully. The guard held back her arms while Sophie examined her face, her eyes. “She’d being controlled. She didn’t do this, Serena. It’s Wiseman.”

“What?” Rei, Mina, and Serena all said at once.

“Wait, how do _you_ know that?” Rei asked.

Sophie lifted the girl’s chin with one finger, displaying her face to the girls. “Her eyes. They’re full of darkness. Black as chaos. Diamond’s eyes were the same when I first saw him fully controlled.”

“That’s horrible,” Mina said, shaking her head. “He’s driven her mad.”

Sophie nodded. “Wiseman is embodies chaos. He is not human. He does not care who he harms, or controls as long as he gets what he wants.”

“And this time he wanted to make sure I couldn’t stop the wedding or Earth’s attack. He must’ve had her spying from a long time ago. Once he found out about the document, he had to make sure she got rid of it,” Serena summed up.

“What will we do now? Without the document there’s no way the senators will back down, and Earth’s Parliament’s won’t believe us about it even if we tried to reason with them,” Rei said.

Serena felt her worst fears coming to existence. “That’s why we’ve got Plan B.”

“But Serena! You can’t possibly go through with the wedding!” Mina exclaimed. “We’d be sending you into the wedding hall without any tangible proof that could save you.”

“I know,” Serena said. “But at this point we’ve got no choice. You girls should get ready for the rest of the plan and trust that I will be able to get through this on my own. Promise?”

Rei and Mina both wore concerned faces, but they hardened with determination as they nodded their consent.

 

Evening fell and the stars were out. The wedding was just about to begin. The ballroom had been transformed by the maids into the hall for the wedding as Serena had instructed. The tiny teardrop silver crystals twinkled from the ceiling providing light over the ceremony despite the darkness outside.

“The bride, Her Majesty, Queen Serenity shall now enter. Please rise!” The herald called out in a booming voice. All eyes in the room turned to the massive wooden doors opening behind them. In the many rows of seats facing the altar, stood everyone from the Senators at the front, to the minor officials in the back. Every member of the Moon’s government was present, as well as its many nobles seeking to gain the Queen’s favour at her wedding. Aside from them, monarchs and officials from other planets and other galaxies were also present for the grandest occasion of the decade. Everyone was there except anyone that meant anything to Serena.

This was a battle she had to fight alone. Without her friends. Without Darien by her side. And she had to succeed or everything that they were doing would be for naught.

Serena held –or rather _clutched for her dear life_ – onto her bouquet of peonies as she walked down the aisle. Two little girls, daughters of one of the senators, led the way, throwing red flower petals on the ground as they passed. Serena was the only one to lament the loss of such beautiful red anemones as they were crushed beneath her feet.

The small orchestral band trumpeted her entrance, trying to match the slow tempo of her frightened steps. She would have given anything to not stand up at that altar and take the vow that would soon end her life.

Serena had never been to a wedding. She hadn’t left the castle grounds for eleven years so there had been little chance to see one. However, she’d always imagined the sight from the photos her mother kept of her wedding. Silver was the colour for a wedding on the Moon and the late Queen Serenity had always looked her best in it. Serena’s mother had practically shone in the pictures, but Serena’s favourite photo was that of her father’s reaction when her mother entered the hall. From what Serena could remember of her father’s face, he was not one to show big reactions or emotions, but on his wedding day he grinned wide and his eyes gleamed with the anticipation of becoming the husband of the beautiful woman in front of him.

This wedding was hardly so. Serena’s eyes had been focused on her peony bouquet but at the end of the aisle she was forced to look at Diamond. He was somehow different from the last time she saw him. There were darker circles under his eyes and his skin looked deathly pale against his white and silver suit. His cheeks looked hollow and above all, his eyes were more terrifying than before. Serena felt herself back in her chambers with the maid who tried to strangle her, her eyes tunnels of darkness. Diamond’s were exactly the same, but they hardly seemed to _see_ her as she came to stand opposite him before the altar.

Serena was snapped out of her reverie when the minister, a tall, thin man who wore an even taller conical hat, cleared his throat and began speaking, “Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to join….”

Serena could no longer pay attention to the minister’s droning voice without a sense of uneasiness crawling up her spine. _What if the plan didn’t work? What would they do then?_

She stirred from her thoughts as some static filled her ears. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the sound but it persisted. Diamond gave no notice of her strange behaviour, but the senators who sat behind her were confused as to why the Queen was holding a hand to her ear and shaking her head during her wedding.

The minister’s voice streamed back into Serena’s thoughts. “If anyone can show just cause why this couple may not be joined in marriage – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Serena raised her head at the silence in the room. Another static noise filled her ear, and finally the signal connected. Ami’s voice came through the earpiece in Serena’s right ear. “Sorry for the static. This is it. Now Luna!”

The wooden doors behind Serena slammed open just then. All eyes turned once again to it, and this time, a lone black cat with a crescent moon scar on her forehead prowled inside the hall with her head held high. “I object!” Luna’s feline voice was understood by all in the room.

“Luna!” Serena exclaimed.

Luna had eyes only for the minister. “I’m afraid this marriage cannot go on.”

Senator Crow stood up from his seat by the altar. His towering thin frame, dwarfed Luna’s size but not her spirit. “Minister, please continue. You can’t possibly take the objection of a mere cat!”

Luna lunged at Crow, sending him stumbling back in sudden fear. “I am not a mere cat. I am the late Queen Serenity’s most _trusted_ advisor and you shall stop this wedding when I say so. This man and woman cannot be married by law.”

Crow scoffed. “Then tell us your reasons, you feline. Why can’t they be married?” he taunted.

Luna smiled, turning to address the minister and the crowd behind her. “Because Queen Serenity has already been betrothed to another.”

The crowd seemed to take in one collective gasp. Whispers began to travel amongst them, but Crow was determined to keep his composure. “Ha! What lies you spin! You can’t honestly expect us to believe you!”

“It’s the truth. I am a witness-proof of the fact that her Majesty, Queen Serenity was betrothed as a child to none other than the Prince of Earth, and now King Endymion,” Luna said smugly.

The whispers were full out conversations now. Crow was started to work up a sweat, but he kept his confident and sinister smile on. “You have no proof,” he said simply.

Serena who had been standing there silently now stirred at Ami’s voice coming from her earpiece. “It’s your turn now, Serena.”

Serena let her voice resonate through the room. “We may not have proof about the betrothal but I can tell you that even if I get married here tonight, it will be considered null and void.”

Crow furrowed his brow. “And why is that, Your Majesty,” he ground out between his clenched teeth.

“Because King Endymion and I were married just last night,” Serena blurted.

The whole row of senators rose from their seats in shock. Diamond who had shown no reaction up until then, inclined his head in her direction. Serena now had everyone’s undivided attention.

“People of the Moon and guests. The Senate here has been pressuring me into marrying this man next to me, despite the fact that they knew about the betrothal with the King of Earth. Because of their selfish acts and their thirst for power, we have offended the Earth and their Parliament,” Serena announced.

Ami smiled five-hundred feet away in the small control room she had set up. Large computer screens covered the wall and stood on the desktop as she carefully watched the live feed of what was going on in the ballroom. She clicked a button on her headset. “Perfect, Serena. Now, turn to the altar and look directly into the camera. Earth’s Parliament is watching the live feed now. You need to convince them that we’re on the same side.”

Ami watched Serena follow her prompts and turn to the camera hidden in the altar. “I stand here today, not to get married, but to clear our misunderstandings with Earth. King Endymion and I have been joined in an unbreakable bond and by extension so has the Moon and Earth. Our kingdoms are meant to be allies, _not_ enemies,” Serena said.

She addressed the guests again. “At this very moment, the Parliament is planning an attack on the Moon for _tonight_.”

The guests were sent into a flurry of stunned panic.

Serena continued, “If I marry Prince Diamond tonight, they will surely attack. That’s why this wedding, must not go on.” She span around to the camera again, addressing the Parliament despite the fact that she could not see them, she needed them to understand. “Please do not make Endymion and I enemies. Let go of your anger and stop this attack. _Retract the order_.”

Ami watched Serena’s bright blue eyes as if they were orbs of light. She was sure Serena could ask for the world on a platter with those eyes and the Parliament would have no choice but to give it to her.

Ami clicked the button on her headset again, connecting to another line. “Zoisite? Are they watching?”

“Your plan is working Ami. They’re feeling pressured into retracting the order,” Zoisite’s said.

Serena was feeling impatient and desperate. “Retract the order and we will no longer be tiptoeing around each other. The Moon will protect the Earth just as I hope the Earth will do the same,” she said.

Senator Crow was feeling scandalized. “You can’t be serious!” He turned to his colleagues, “We can’t let her continue speaking nonsense!”

Luna lunged in front of him, hissing.

“Earth’s armies will be here soon. And when they arrive, they will attack,” Serena reminded her guests.

On Earth, Zoisite was watching the clock. The four divisional armies of Earth were ready for takeoff to attack the Moon in less than a minute. The Parliament members were frantically conversing with each other but there seemed to be no headway.

Zoisite clicked off his signal with Ami for a moment and addressed the Parliament with a clear voice. “You all have less than a minute before the armies attack, but I’d like to remind you that they will be attacking the home of King Endymion’s _wife_. How do you think he’ll take his revenge on you all for that? My buddy’s definitely one to hold grudges, and last time I checked he can still have you all fired or better yet, exiled.” Zoisite laughed. “Ten seconds.”

The Parliament was silent. They exchanged several nervous glances before looking at Zoisite again.

Ami could hear a beat of silence as Zoisite’s line connected again.

“They’ve agreed!” Zoisite exclaimed.

Ami slammed a hand on her headset, connecting to Serena. “They’ve retracted the order! The war’s been stopped!”

Serena breathed a massive sigh of relief, holding a finger against her earpiece.

“Ami, I’ll be there soon. Get Serena to stall Diamond and hold out until the others get there with their armies to stop Wiseman’s men. We can’t have Diamond letting Wiseman know that the attack has been stopped. He thinks the Moon will be an easy target with two kingdoms’ armies attacking it, but he doesn’t know that Earth will be fighting against _him_ now,” Zoisite said.

Ami touched a hand to her headset. “Did you hear all that Serena?”

“Loud and clear. Come quick, Zoisite!” Serena exclaimed.

“See you girls soon!” Zoisite said, cutting off his connection.

Ami sighed in relief, slumping against her chair in front of the bright computer screens. “Everything is going according to plan now, Serena. The radar show no sign of Wiseman’s armies yet and the Shittennou are on their way. You just have to stall Diamond and–”

Serena screamed.

Ami watched the live feed of the ballroom as Diamond grabbed the minister’s staff. She flinched back as the staff came swinging into brutal contact with the hidden camera, cutting off the feed and Ami’s eyes into the scene.

“Serena! SERENA!” Ami yelled.

 

“Serena! Can you hear me? Serena!” Ami yelled into the mic on her headset.

She heard rustling and screams in the background noise. She heard heavy breath, and then an icy voice.

“You really thought you could get away with all of this?” Diamond’s voice demanded lazily to Serena.

“I got this far didn’t I?” Serena shot back.

“Serena! You’re okay! Can you hear me?” Ami asked again, but she got no reply. It seemed the ear piece was broken but the mic attached to Serena’s dress collar was still working.

Serena noticed this too and pulled the earpiece out, letting it drop amongst the stone pieces of the smashed altar. No normal man could have destroyed pure stone with just one blow, but under Wiseman’s influence, Diamond was incredibly strong.

The ballroom was frenzy of shouts. People had seen Diamond smash the altar and the strife between their Queen and the senators was inexplicable to them. Finally some guards neared the altar, surrounding Diamond and Serena.

“Send the guests outside,” Serena told the chief of the guard. “There’s no reason to keep them here when Wiseman’s armies arrive,” she said, this time in a whisper. She did not want to panic her guests.

“I don’t think so,” Diamond voice was next Serena’s ear before she even noticed he’d moved. He threw an arm around her neck and had pulled one of the pins holding his cape which happened to be a small dagger, and placed it against Serena’s neck.  Diamond’s voice was cold, “I don’t think you want me to hurt your Queen, so why don’t you all put down your weapons and join the crowd of wedding guests?”

The guests were silent now. One woman had screamed when Diamond had taken hold of Serena, but he’d silenced her with one look. They all trembled in fear. The guards were tense. They slowly untied their scabbards and let them fall to the floor with multiple clangs.

Diamond flicked one hand and all the doors in and out of the ballroom locked themselves tight. Wiseman’s control didn’t just steal Diamond’s thoughts, but also gave him strange powers.

“Diamond, what exactly are you trying to do?” Serena said between clenched teeth, careful to keep her chin away from the blade of his dagger.

“Quiet now, Your Majesty. I wouldn’t want to hurt you guards too.” Diamond gestured to the rows of seats and said to the guards, “Make yourselves comfortable. You’re going to be watching a ceremony.”

Serena let out a bitter laugh. “Diamond, you can’t possibly plan to go through with this wedding. I’ve told you already. _I’m married to Endymion._ ”

“As you tell me. But you’re right. I’m not going to go through with this wedding, not now that you’ve ruined all our plans. I could’ve spared you from a painful death, but now you will suffer like no one before. You’re going to help me call forth _chaos_ in its strongest form.”

Diamond dragged Serena over to the altar, startling the minister who immediately ran in the opposite direction. Diamond slammed Serena’s upper body over the broken slab of marble, like a lamb to slaughter.

“Queen Serenity, did you know that one of the most powerful things in this galaxy other than _chaos_ itself, is the power that your blood and the blood of any monarch in this galaxy possesses in creating or lifting curses?” Diamond preached, grinded her head against the stone. Serena was helpless to fight him with the dagger by her neck but his words piqued her interest despite their life-threatening innuendo. _Hadn’t Darien lifted the curse on the roses with his blood? The blood of a monarch?_

“Speak some sense, Diamond. What in the world do you mean?” Serena spat.

“I mean that, if I slit your neck right here and let your blood flow, I could with the absolute power that Wiseman has given me, either place a fine curse on your Moon or lift one your mother has placed on my master. Which do you think I will choose?” Diamond whispered by her ear.

“Which one would Sophie choose, I wonder?” Serena taunted. “I know the Diamond she knew would choose neither of those choices. Sophie’s such an innocent girl. She could never love a man like you.”

Diamond froze at the mention of Sophie. He remained silent as Serena continued to egg him on. His hands slowly edged off of her.

“You are worthless, Diamond, without the people who love you. You have no one but the darkness Wiseman has put inside you. Sophie could never love you like this.”

“DO NOT speak of Sophie’s love to me. She is mine. She is mine….” Diamond’s words faded to a mad chant under his breath. While under Wiseman’s control, it appeared he _remembered_ his love for Sophie, but in a twisted, obsessive way.

“Oh, but she’s not yours,” Serena rose from her bend over the slab of stone. Diamond had retreated into himself like a tortured puppy. “She belongs to the man who owns this body,” Serena pointed at Diamond’s chest, “but whose mind is someone else’s right now. She loves the _real_ _Diamond_ , not this hollow fake.”

Diamond’s eyes darkened at Serena’s insults and for a moment she thought she’d gone too far, pushed him too hard and that now he was going to finish her off. “You do not know me,” he growled, lunging for her neck, ready to strangle her just as the girl from this morning had been forced to do.

“Ahh!” Diamond screamed out in pain, collapsing on one knee, clutching his ankle, where Luna had come to Serena’s rescue by biting him.

“Luna!”

“Serenity! Are you alright?” Luna asked.

“Useless feline!” Diamond yelled, grabbing Luna and with his strength, flinging her across the room until she slammed against the wall and fell unconscious.

“Luna! No!” Serena cried.

“Is that all you have to protect you Serenity? A cat and a couple of useless guards? Where are all you friends? Where is the husband you so brazenly speak of? Where is he now instead of protecting you?” Diamond taunted.    

Serena was silent, trying to keep her distance from Diamond. He was right. There was no one to help her here. Not any of the frightened guests or her manipulative senators. “Diamond, it’s me that you want. Let the others go. They have nothing to do with you.”

Diamond laughed. “Even when you are at the greatest danger you seek to save others. How sweet. I’m afraid I can’t fulfill your request. You see, there’s someone here for them and of course, for you, Serenity.”

_It’s about time we’ve met Queen Serenity. It’s unfortunate to meet you under such circumstances. I’d hoped you dead the next time I saw you. Nevertheless, it’s nothing we can’t change now._ Wiseman’s raspy voice resonated through Serena’s head, crippling her.

She could barely think through the booming sound, but she noticed that she was not the only one trembling on the ground. All her guests were terrified and clutching their heads to stop the sound of his terrifying voice.

_People of the Moon. I’m afraid I cannot let you leave tonight. Your Queen seems to value your life above her own, which makes you all the perfect hostages for my cause._

“Let them go, Wiseman! This is between you and me!” Serena shouted into the air. There was no body to accompany his voice, only a stoic Diamond standing by her.

_This has stretched beyond you and me quite a long time ago. Truthfully, it was never about you Serenity. It was always about the smoke and the light. I won’t let you or your bloodline continue to push the darkness away. This time your precious Moon has my army to deal with._

Serena looked out the countless windows lining the walls, which usually blended in with the night sky mural over the walls. Outside, surrounding the perimeter of the castle was an army of soldiers in black armour, with faces covered by steel masks. The army in unison clicked their boots together and beat their spears on the ground in one earthshattering clatter.

Serena stared in horror. She’d been informed of the approximate size of the army but it appeared Gerard’s information was outdated. The army that stood before her was nearly twice the size they’d been expecting.

“T-this wasn’t a part of the deal!” Senator Crow called out, speaking to Diamond. “The marriage, the Queen’s assassination, were all accounted for, but using us senators as hostages? Let us out this instant!” He yelled. His beard’s pointy edge flicked about as he spoke.

Diamond’s cold eyes turned on Crow and they seemed to turn the arrogant man to ice. Frozen in fear. “You will remain silent. Or I will make you my first casualty of war.”

 

“I’ll come with you wherever you want. Just let them go,” Serena said again. “I’ll only go once I’ve seen everyone leave safely.”

“Do you think I need your consent to be able to take you where I want?” Diamond scoffed.

“No, I don’t. But I know that you would’ve taken me already if you didn’t _need_ something from me. Something you can only get by my willing consent to give it to you,” Serena guessed.

Diamond stiffened. “You already seem to know what my master wants, so why don’t you just give it up then Serenity. Save us all the trouble.”

“Let them go.”

“Give me the Silver Crystal. Now.”

Serena sighed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Diamond narrowed his eyes. “You’re stalling. Stop playing games and hand it over. I’ll make sure to not let you suffer _too_ much.”

“How generous of you,” Serena said. “But I’m telling the truth. I don’t know where my mother’s Silver Crystal is. She never told where she kept it before she died.”

Diamond stepped closer to her. Serena tried to stand her ground. “You’re lying. I can hear your heart beating faster in fear that I’ll find you out.”

“You’re dreaming,” Serena spat.

Back in the control room, Ami who was listening in on the conversation began to countdown. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One– ”

In the courtyard outside the castle walls, beyond the windows of the ballroom, a strange humming sound could be heard. Wiseman’s mindless soldiers were oblivious to the sound but the noise was becoming deafening to even the people inside the ballroom.

“What’s that noise?” Serena said, putting her hands over her ears.

In the distance she began to make out the strange shape of something flying – _no_ , _many_ things flying. It was an armada of giant hovercrafts zooming in to land on the castle grounds. Out of them filed hundreds of soldiers all ready for combat. The Earthen armies all wore gray uniforms but each division had a different coloured trim to them. The European Division wore green, and Zoisite stood with a playful grin at the front lines, ready for a fight. The Far-Eastern Division wore red trim and Jadeite was in the center of their army, enjoying strategizing the perfect battle position. The North American Division wore a dark yellow trim and Nephrite stood on its right flank with a specialized team ready to attack while the rest of the army held foundation. Last, the Middle Eastern Division wore white-blue trim to their uniforms, the same colour as Kunzite’s cape that billowed behind him as he marched up the ranks of his army to the front, sword drawn and looking more harsh and fierce than Serena had ever witnessed.

But the Shitennou and their armies weren’t the only ones to land. There was one more army, soldiers dressed in blinding silver armour, the colour of the Moon, led by a girl with a fierce grin in green combat clothes wearing her hair in a high ponytail, recognizably the Princess of Jupiter, _Lita_.

Ami, who was also watching the scene from a camera placed on the outer wall of the castle, connected a signal to Lita.

On the battlefield, Lita touched a hand to the earpiece Ami had given her earlier. “I see you managed to get the Moon army together?” Ami said.

Lita laughed. “It was hardly a fight. I just had to throttle Senator Arces a bit and then his army followed me like I was their ruler. By the way, Arces is currently tied up and gagged in the army base cellar. I might forget to get him out later.”

Ami laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll _try_ to remind you.”

Inside the ballroom, Serena laughed in Diamond’s face. “See. Who’s alone now?”

Diamond clenched his fists and grabbed her by the arm. “Don’t believe for a second your friends’ little armies will be able to match the Nemesis soldiers.” He laughed. “You have no idea what kind of a massacre they’re in for.”

“What do you mean?” Serena demanded.

“Just watch.”

 

 

On the battlefront, the generals had assembled their armies fully. Their voices were unison as they yelled, “ATTACK.”

The armies surged forward like a wave, but the Nemesis soldiers stood their ground. They pounded their spears on the ground three times, and then in perfect synchronization they launched them in a volley.

Luckily, the Earthen forces and Moon army soldiers were quick enough to lift their large shields in time, blocking off most of the spears. They charged forward again.

This time the Nemesis soldier finally moved in reaction. The black of their uniforms amongst the gray and silver uniforms seemed to seep in just as ink does on paper. Quickly and inerasable.

“How is it going on the battlefront, Lita?” Ami said into her headset mic. She was watching the live feeds but the fight wasn’t looking so good. The Nemesis soldiers seemed to pick themselves back up again no matter how many times the Earthen and Moon forces cut them down.

“They don’t feel pain, Ami!” Lita yelled. She was running through the battlefield trying to get a better grasp on things. “We thought it was easy when we got through half of them in such a short time, but it’s only now that we’ve realized that the men we cut down behind us are just rising up again. They should be crippled on the ground from their wounds or knocked out completely, but they just pop up as if they’ve never been hurt.”

“Wiseman’s control is stronger than I thought, considering he can even make hundreds of soldiers all not feel any pain at once. But there’s no way he can stretch his power so thin for very long, Lita. Just hold on!” Ami said to her.

“We’ll try, but it’s getting harder as we go. These soldiers are out for the kill, while our forces are trying not to kill them because we know they’re being controlled to do this. It’s only a matter of time before people start dying,” Lita said before cutting the connection.

 

“Give me the Silver Crystal!” Diamond yelled.

Serena shook her head, stepping away from him. She needed to get to the door somehow and escape or Diamond would likely kill her.

_Hand over the Silver Crystal, Serenity. It’s in your best interests to do so. I wouldn’t want Diamond to have to hurt you._

“Get out of my head!” Serena yelled.

Diamond eyes narrowed. He grabbed the minister’s staff he’d used to smash the camera before and began smashing more of the altar. “Where is it?” he demanded. “Is it somewhere here? In the ballroom or in the castle? You can’t have locked it somewhere far away since you know you’d need it to fight my master,” Diamond guessed. “Where is it?” He took another swing but this time he aimed for Serena.

That’s when something came smashing through the window closest to Serena. The stained glass shattered to pieces, littering the floor, as the masked man landed on the ground. The guests saw the perfect opportunity to escape through the window and fleed.

Serena’s eyes barely followed as the masked man threw a bright red rose at Diamond, the razor sharp stem piercing the back of Diamond’s hand, pinning it to the wall behind him, stopping his blow to Serena.

There was only one man who could own such vibrant red roses and pull off a pure white mask.

“Darien!” Serena cried.

“Are you alright?” Darien asked, fussing over her. His eyes raked over every inch of her, zeroing in on the red finger marks on her wrist and on her neck. “Did he hurt you?”

“That’s beside the point,” she said. “What took you so long?” she demanded.

“I’m sorry,” he said sarcastically. “I got held up with transporting five armies, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry I have to ruin this moment, but unless you’ve brought me the Silver Crystal, I have no choice but to get rid of you,” Diamond threatened, yanking the rose out of his hand, blood pouring from the wound that he hardly seemed to feel any pain from.

Diamond put out his other hand over the broken pieces of the marble slab of the altar. The pieces began to float up as if controlled by Diamond’s energy. He flung his hand towards them and the pieces followed, hurling towards Serena and Darien.

“The ceiling, Serena!” Ami yelled fruitlessly into her mic, knowing Serena couldn’t hear her, but hoping she’d remember anyways.

Much to Ami’s relief, Serena did remember. She pulled Darien down with her and then made a mad-dash to what was left of the altar, where a silver orb was imbedded into the side of the base. She hit it with as much strength she could.

The ceiling seemed to sparkle at her. Diamond realized too late that Serena had managed to dodge the stone pieces. The sky was beginning to fall. The crystals that lit up the room, the ones that hung from the ceiling like small teardrops, were now falling like rain, showering over Diamond’s head like razor sharp daggers piercing his pale skin, drawing blood as they went.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Diamond demanded as the first few crystals cut him. His eyes changed from swirling black to an impassive coal colour. He lifted one hand, stretching it out above his head, palm up. It was as if his palm exerted a strange force field, all the crystals that were falling stopped inches above the level of this hand. Diamond laughed. “Your little tricks won’t beat, Serenity. You should have realized that by now.” And then he swung his hand in Darien’s direction, the crystals following to fly like daggers at him.

Serena screamed, but she had no chance to see if Darien was unhurt, when Diamond appeared instantly by her side. His eyes flashed  as he looked down at her dress. He put out a hand and yanked the mic that had been artfully pinned to the neckline of her dress. “You won’t need this where we’re going,” Diamond said as he threw the mic to the ground and smashed it with his heel. He grabbed her by the arm and Serena felt as if she were being surrounded in ice as strange black smoke filled her vision and knocked her out.

“Serena!” Darien called after her.

“Darien! What happened to Serena? Why can’t I hear anything from her mic?” Ami asked frantically from her control room.

Darien breathed a heavy sigh. “He destroyed the mic and then he took her, Ami. I don’t know where.”

“No!” Ami shook her head holding on to her headset.

Darien voice was hard through the signal. “Ami, is there any way you can use the cameras we set up to find Serena?”

“I can do even better than that!” Ami exclaimed. “I put a tracker on Serena’s dress this morning without her knowing! It’s mostly likely that Diamond doesn’t know about it yet.” Ami began typing excitedly on her keyboard, trying to zero in on Serena’s location.

Darien waited. “Well?”

“They’re in the labyrinth gardens! Somewhere near the center from the looks of it.”

“I know exactly where that is. But it’ll take me too long to get there! Aren’t Rei and Mina in the basement with your father right now? Do you think they could use the teleporter?” Darien asked desperately.

“I’ll ask them now,” Ami said switching connections, cutting off Darien’s frustrated sigh as he staggered off the ground, wounded from the crystals, and ran out of the ballroom.

 

“What do I do, master?” Diamond yelled into the still air. A storm was brewing outside the labyrinth and the wind was picking up, but somehow the air within the rose garden remained stagnant as ever, the eye of the storm.

Diamond regarded Serena, who lay limp on the ground in the small centre of the garden. “What am I to do with the Queen? She won’t tell me where the Silver Crystal is,” Diamond said.

_Then_ make _her tell you._ Wiseman’s voice sounded in his mind, bouncing between his temples, forcing his thoughts to travel down dark paths.

Diamond moved stiffly towards Serena, lifting her by one arm, he grabbed her chin and forced her to wake up. “Tell me where the Silver Crystal is and you won’t to die.”

“I’ll never tell you anything,” Serena cursed.

“Have it your way then,” Diamond said. He lifted her body, despite her protests. She could not fight his strong grip. He flung her into the rose beds, hoping their thorns would pierce her skin.

Serena fell amongst the flowers, but rather than stabbing her, they cushioned her fall.

“ _What is this? These flowers are_ mine!” Diamond’s voice was no longer his own. Black smoke seemed to pour from his eyes and mouth now spoke with Wiseman’s raspy voice. “ _What have you done to them?”_

Serena laughed. “Looks like not everything is under your control anymore, Wiseman.” She stood up, her dress torn and stepped on, her arms red with impression of Diamond’s iron grip. The roses surged around her, protecting her just as their keeper would.

Diamond – or rather _Wiseman_ from within Diamond’s body – laughed maniacally. “ _Petty flowers won’t protect you from the darkness, Serenity._ ” The black smoke from Diamond’s eyes seeped into the air, surrounding Serena. “ _I may not control these roses anymore, but your will is always available to bend. You will_ obey _me._ ”

Serena felt her body freeze as if a giant’s hand had put its grip around her. She tried to speak, to tell him that he could never control her, but the words died in her constricted throat. _What was the point of fighting? She should just hand over the Silver Crystal, shouldn’t she? It was the best for everyone._ Right?

“ _That’s it Serenity. Just hand over the Silver Crystal and you and your friends will be safe again. You won’t have to hurt any–_ ARGH _!”_ Wiseman’s raspy voice was cut short. Diamond’s gentle voice returned with a shout as he clutched his head; he’d been hit by a flying spatula.

“SERENA! Don’t listen to him!” Sophie’s voice was like an arrow through the darkness.

“Sophie?” Serena said confused. Her mind was groggy and she could barely process the scene.

“Diamond. Stop what you’re doing,” Sophie said firmly.

 

 

Back in the control room, Ami was flabbergasted. “You sent SOPHIE? Dad! She can’t protect herself! He’ll kill her! This was _not_ part of the plan!”

Ami’s father’s voice was as calm and collected as ever. “I tried to stop her, but she insisted that she had to be the one to go, honey. She said she could talk sense into Diamond and before Rei, Mina or I could agree, she jumped into the teleporter and got there.”

“Can you send Rei or Mina over to help them then?” Ami asked desperately.

“I’m afraid not, honey. The teleporter can’t be used so often. Everything will be over by the time it actually powers up again,” Her father said. “I’m sorry.”

Ami shook her head. “Let’s just hope Sophie was right that she can make Diamond see clearly.”

 

 

Diamond’s eyes flickered between black and lavender. He looked at Sophie as if he were seeing someone who wasn’t actually there. “Sophie?” His voice was the barest whisper.

_Ignore the girl._

Wiseman’s voice didn’t come from Diamond this time. Diamond shook his head, holding his hands to his ears. “Get out of my head!” he yelled.

“Diamond, fight him! Fight him off! Don’t let him control you!” Sophie yelled. She wanted to get closer but the smoke that filled the air was keeping her away from Diamond, pushing her back.

Serena regained some consciousness. “Sophie,” she said weakly. “Stay away from him. He’ll kill you. He’s not the Diamond you know. Wiseman’s taken complete control of him.”

“Diamond, I know you can recognize me. Come on. It’s me, Sophie,” she said soothingly, breaking through some of the smoke to inch closer to him.

Diamond clutched his head in pain. “I-I DON’T KNOW YOU.” He shouted. His eyes flashed black then white then black again. Sophie saw a tear run down his cheek in pain. He shook his head, straightening. “I don’t know you.” His eyes flashed lavender once before turning black permanently.

He lunged at Sophie, grabbing her by the neck. He lifted her with one hand into the air, looking at her like she was a prize he’d just won. Sophie clawed at his hands, trying to get them off. She couldn’t scream.

“ _You are a memento of his mortal self. You will die tonight.”_ Wiseman echoed through Diamond’s mouth.

Sophie shook her head. She managed to croak out four words. “He can’t kill me.”

“ _You will watch him do it then,_ ” Wiseman challenged. Diamond’s arm tightened around Sophie neck, strangling her.

Sophie was crying now, but she remained fierce. “Diamond,” she whispered.

And she was right. Diamond’s hand froze. Unable to kill her, but unable to let go. At that moment, Serena had regained enough strength to pick up Sophie’s spatula where it had fallen and chuck it at Diamond’s head. “Let her go.”

Diamond dropped Sophie in surprise, stumbling backwards and falling on the ground.

Sophie coughed uncontrollably, but crawled to him despite it. “Diamond, listen to me. I know you are in there, you just need to hear me,” she begged.

Diamond was clutching his head again. “I don’t know you! I don’t….” His voice was back to his own and Sophie took it as a good sign. She inched closer, taking his hand before he could react. “It’s me, Diamond. And you are in there somewhere. Remember the stars we used to gaze at. Remember the promise you made to your brother. That one day, you would live under a brighter sky and hurt no more. You said you’d fight for that life with me, remember?”

Diamond’s black eyes softened as he stared at Sophie, and slowly they flickered back to lavender. He lifted a hand to rest it on her cheek. “Soph,”

Sophie nodded between tears. “I’m here.”

_Enough of this._ Wiseman’s voice thundered through the air.

Diamond suddenly let go of Sophie and his body began to shake. He fell over, trembling on the ground as if in a mad fit. His screams were ear-splitting.

“Diamond!” Sophie screamed.

In a blast of black smoke emanating from Diamond’s body, she was flung backwards. Black clouds settled overhead and the smoke began to leave Diamond’s body, leaving him limp and unconscious on the ground.

The smoke had a life of its own and it turned on Serena with intent to kill, striking like a viper through the still air.

“SERENA!”

 

“There is too much smoke rising from the labyrinth! Something’s definitely wrong!” Mina exclaimed trying to get a glimpse of what was going on inside the labyrinth.

“We have to do it now or he’s going to hurt her. Sophie and Serena are in there alone, and Darien can’t get there fast enough.” Rei said.

“Where are the girls though? They should’ve been here by now!” Mina yelled frustrated.

“Mr. Mizuno, I think you should just start up the machine now, while we wait for your daughter and Lita,” Rei said.

Ami’s father nodded. His skin was pale and emaciated from years without sunlight or proper food. His wrinkled hands were steady despite their haggard appearance and he brushed back his long white hair as he carefully began flipping switches and turning knobs on the tubular machine in front of him.

“It’s ready girls,” he said when he was finished.

Just as Rei was reaching her highest level of anxiousness, Lita rounded the corner of the castle. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t find Nephrite for a moment there so I could leave the Moon’s army with him.”

“It’s alright, do you know where Ami is?” Mina asked frantically.

“I don’t–”

“I’m here!” Ami interjected, bursting from a servant’s entrance on the side of the castle, running to where they stood by the labyrinth. “We need to start now! There’s no time left!”

The girls collectively placed a hand on each other’s shoulders creating a circle, and placed the other hand on the protruding arms of the machine. Ami joined them at the last moment as they all yelled in turn, “JUPITER. MARS. VENUS. MERCURY! PLANET POWER UNITE!”

 

_THE NIGHT BEFORE_

“Listen carefully, girls,” Luna addressed the Senshi in Serena’s chambers with only the candlelight to go by. “As Princesses of your own planets, you each possess a vast amount of planetary energy that originates from your bloodline and from your planet’s crystal.”

“Exactly,” Mina said. “Not only that, but each of us has individual powers that are supposed to help us in our mission to protect Serena. But at the moment we’re going to explain how to use our energy to stop Wiseman.”

“How exactly? It’s not like we can just zap him with our energy and take him down!” Lita exclaimed.

Ami spoke up then, “Actually, we just might be able to do exactly that, Lita.”

“What?”

Ami smiled. The door opened and a tall and thin man with snow white hair walked inside. “Hello, everyone. You may not know me but I am Ami’s father. My daughter’s boyfriend was fortunate enough to have picked up on a distress signal I’ve been sending the past decade and–”

“And we were able to find him!” Ami interjected, too happy to contain herself.

“Yes,” he laughed. “I’d been confined by Wiseman all these years and at last I was able to escape. But that’s beside the point!” He held up a hand. “I’m here to talk to you all about an invention that I began in my confinement and that my daughter was able to finish. After serving under Wiseman for years, I came to find out that he does not possess a physical body. He travels solely as a mass of ethereal black smoke.”

Ami picked up where he left off, “So using that information and what Luna just told you about our planetary powers, we built a machine. A machine that uses our energy to electrocute – or ‘zap’ as Lita says – the black smoke and confine Wiseman to one form, which should hopefully make it easier to fight him.”

 

“SERENA!”

Serena ran for her life as the black smoke chased after her, but it was no use; it wasn’t as if she could outrun rushing water. She tripped and fell over the roots on the ground and the roses that covered the grass. She stumbled backwards on her hands and feet, trying to move away as the smoke inched towards her skin as if it were going to seep inside her like ink on paper.

That’s when Serena smelt something like smoke – _real_ smoke, like that from a burning fire. She tried to look past the smoke in front of her but saw nothing. Then she heard a high-pitched whistling noise through the air and looked up to see a ball of light cascading through the air. It flew straight for the smoke and upon contact it diffused around it, electrocuting the darkness.

Serena did not know that Wiseman could scream in pain but she heard his bloodcurdling screech as the darkness folded in on itself, confined to one spot in the garden, forming into a the shape of a fifty-foot tall giant. As the smoke dissipated the figure was revealed with a black skeletal body and eyes of burning black fire. A purple robe materialized through the air over its body as it turned its gaze on Serena. This was Wiseman’s truest form. The form of _chaos_.

 

 

On the battlefield between the armies, a silence fell. Men in black uniforms and armour, who had just been fighting ruthlessly with countless wounds on their bodies, now fell unconscious to the ground. Others let their weapons fall with a clang and stared around confused as to where they were and what they were doing.

Jadiete looked on man in the eye and watched the progression of thoughts as he slowly regained control of his own mind. The man seemed exhausted from the effort and Jadeite leaped forward, catching the man’s body as he fell to the ground. Jadeite put a hand to his earpiece, connecting to speak with the rest of the Shitennou. “The mind control has worn off. They’re free and confused.”

Kunzite’s steady voice sounded in Jadeite’s head. “It’s best we order our men to round up the wounded and start treating them. This battle is finally over.”

“Then it’s time we find the girls!” Nephrite asserted.

“Nephrite’s right! I received a message from Ami just a minute ago! Their plan with the machine worked and that’s likely why the mind-control on the Nemesis soldiers wore off. But Wiseman is still wreaking havoc. He’s come back as some skeletal creature and he’s going to attack. We’ve got to go help them now!” Zoisite informed them as he ran for the gardens.

 

“So this is your true form?” Serena said, trying to buy time, taunting the creature that could very well kill her.

_I am chaos. Chaos has many forms._ The skeletal being said as he walked towards Serena.

She scrambled backwards but came up against the green hedge wall of the labyrinth. She had nowhere to run now.

_Stop trying to fight. Eventually you will die and I will have the power of the Silver Kingdom that your mother tried to keep from me all her life. But now I am stronger than before, I can just take it from you._

The figure bent over in an instant, grabbing Serena’s forearms. Serena could barely manage a scream. He was sapping all her energy through his icy touch and she was powerless to stop him. Maybe this was the end of the line for her. Maybe this was as far as their plan would succeed.

On the brink of unconsciousness Serena screamed for her life in one last attempt. “Darien!”

As she said his name, the roses surrounding her started growing at a rapid pace, entangling themselves around Wiseman’s arms, prying their grip off of Serena.

_What is this?_ he demanded.

A man dressed in black dropped from the wall of the labyrinth to land between Serena and Wiseman. He threw his cape up around her and his midnight eyes found hers. “Darien,” she sighed a breath of relief.

_Here to protect your woman. How useless you are, King Endymion. Just a couple of flowers and you think you can beat me?_

Darien turned to face the monster, shaking his head. “Oh, they are much more than a couple of flowers,” he said, raising his arms, the flowers seemed to surge like a wave. Thorns detached from stems and flew at Wiseman, wounding his fleshless body. The petals of the red flowers flurried into a storm, hiding Serena and Darien from his view. Last, the vines and stems began to grow and thicken around Wiseman’s body, entangling him and rooting him to the spot so that he could not move, encasing him alive.

For a moment it seemed to work but Sophie, who sat on the opposite end of the garden with Diamond’s unconscious body on her lap, saw as skeletal body slowly broke from its bonds, ripping and tearing the shrubbery off in handfuls. His massive hands descended upon the walls of the labyrinth, picking one clean off the ground and hurling it in the direction he believed Darien and Serena to have gone. Debris filled the air and the ground thundered with his steps as he destroyed the garden.

As they ran Darien and Serena looked back to see Wiseman’s huge figure following behind them. The roses could only protect them in the confines of their garden but now that he’d destroyed it they were no use.

Darien had one arm wrapped around Serena’s waist, supporting her. She barely had the strength to stand let alone run. “Come on, Serena! Just a little bit further! We need to reach our friends!”

Serena ran with as much purpose as she had towards the stone pavilion where their friends would be waiting. Behind them, Wiseman had begun destroying the statues and stone fountains that decorated the castle grounds. He hurled them in their direction, hoping to smash them to pieces.

Serena was relieved when she heard the high-pitched sound of a chain being whipped through the air. She turned around to catch the sight.

Mina, dressed in uniform with a short yellow skirt, held a golden chain between her hands that grew in length as she swung it to wrap around Wiseman’s mortal body, constricting his limbs together. “NO ONE hurts my Princess!” she yelled at the monster.

To her right, Ami, dressed in the same uniform but with a blue skirt, raised her hands into the air. Serena watched in amazement as the air around her condensed into fat droplets of water. Ami collected them together into a torrent of waves above her head and let them surge over Wiseman’s tied up body, hitting him with the force of a typhoon. “And gets away with it!”

Immediately following, Lita, dressed in a green skirted uniform, raised her hands to the heavens as if calling upon the gods. The storm that was brewing collected above and in a thunderous roar a flash of lightning pierced the air where Lita caught it bringing it down to her centre. She collected it in to a blinding disc of electrifying energy which she threw at Wiseman, electrocuting him by using Ami’s water blast as a conductor. “You’ll be punished for what you’ve done!”

To finish him, Rei, standing in the distance in a red skirted uniform, pulled a long arrow from the quiver on her back, notching it on her bow. She aimed with perfect precision as her bow and arrow turned from wood to forms of red fire. She let the fiery arrow launch and it sank straight into Wiseman’s heart, burning him from the inside out. “The Senshi will make sure you never hurt anyone again!”

“Senshi!” Serena exclaimed. “You’ve done it!”

_Think again, Serenity._

Wiseman’s figure, which until that point had seemed bogged down by the various attacks now straightened like a needle. He broke through Mina’s chains and put a hand over the flaming arrow, pulling it out of his chest and letting it fizzle out completely.

His flaming black eyes flashed and dropped to one knee on the ground, causing a tremor. He placed his hands flat on the ground and then raised them. From underneath his palms, smaller versions of himself, human sized skeletal soldiers appeared, ready to attack.

Darien pushed Serena behind him. “Get back Serena!” he yelled, drawing his sword.

“Need some help there?” Jadeite appeared with the other Shitennou close behind him. He had his sword out and he raised it up next to Darien’s.

Darien had never been so glad to see his friend. “Took you long enough to get here,” he joked.

“Always a critic,” Jadeite mused as he and Darien yelled a battle-cry and charged forward.

 

“That was a lot of water I saw there!” Zoisite called out to Ami as they both manoeuvered between the ghost soldiers. “No wonder you liked the beach!”

“The sea has indeed always calmed me!” Ami laughed. “Just like you always do!”

A few metres away, Lita was bashing in the bare skull of one of the ghost soldiers when another tried to stab her from behind. Nephrite caught it by the ribs just in time, snapping its body in half over his knee. “Be careful, Lita! You may be strong, but you’re not invincible!” Nephrite said with concern.

Lita laughed, spinning around him to grab her next target. “That’s why I’ve got you here to protect me, don’t I?”

Nephrite chuckled.

Down the line, Rei was ruthlessly picking off ghost soldiers with her flaming arrows. She turned her aim to the side when she nearly put fire to Jadeite’s uniform.

“Hey! Watch where you point that thing!” He said as he fought off the soldiers that were too close for her to use her arrows on.

“It wasn’t _my_ fault! _You_ were in my way!” Rei said as she launched her next arrow. She reached behind her back to get another arrow from her quiver but found it empty. “Oh no! You distracted me and I didn’t even notice I was out of arrows!” Rei complained.

Jadeite laughed heartily. “You call talking to you a distraction?” He kicked a ghost soldier down and then leaned in next to her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. “ _That’s_ a distraction!”

Rei was ready to smack him upside but Jadeite evaded her hand to stab a soldier behind her.

Closer to the massive form of Wiseman, Mina had five soldiers in the grasp of her chains and she was pulling her grip tighter from behind them when Kunzite appeared at her back.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice gentle as ever. They stood back-to-back, protecting each other as they fought.

“Of course I am! I’ve had the best teacher, haven’t I? No one could catch me off guard from behind even if they tried!” Mina exclaimed, making a last tug and letting the soldiers fall to the ground in a heap of bones. She turned to Kunzite. “No one but you.”

Kunzite laughed, grabbing her hand for a quick reassuring squeeze before separating to fight off more soldiers.

 

Darien had left the Shitennou to fight off the soldiers while he grabbed Serena’s hand and ran with her, away from Wiseman and most of the fighting. He was swift with his sword as he got rid of any ghost soldiers in their path as they made their way over to the stone pavilion where they had gotten married the night before.

“Darien! Stop! I can’t keep up!” Serena said, pulling on his hand, getting him to slow down. Darien stopped when they reached the archway.

Darien heaved a sigh, wrapping his arms around her. “We can stop now. You need to regain the strength he took from you.”

“Me? You should be looking after yourself!” Serena exclaimed with concern. She studied his arms where she could see puncture wounds from the crystals in the ballroom and several cuts and scratches from fighting off the ghost soldiers.

“I’m fine,” Darien said, holding her gaze. “We’re going to be okay.” He looked down at Serena’s stomach. “All three of us.”

“I hope so–” Serena was cut off when she noticed a crack in the arch above them. Wiseman’s thunderous steps were causing everything to crumble and fall.

Darien looked up at the same moment and before Serena could do anything, he tried to push her out of the way as the arch fell heavily on his back, a broken piece piercing his lung.

“DARIEN!” Serena screamed.

He was on top of her, struggling to keep the stone afloat on his back, far from crushing her. Serena was pinned underneath him and watched as Darien paled significantly, as he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sweat rolled off his brow, but he didn’t have the strength to push the stone off by himself and Serena was powerless to help him. His eyes were starting to flutter closed.

“Darien! Darien, are you still with me?” Serena asked frantically, She placed her hands on his cheeks, and he responded by opening his eyes. “Stay with me, okay? Just hold on!”

Serena let go of him and began wriggling out from under him. Darien was holding onto one of the steps to the archway with one hand and the other was on the grass. He could get the stone arch off is he could manage to roll it off his left shoulder.

“Darien, I’m going to try pushing the rock okay? Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Serena informed him. She put her hands on the smooth stone and pushed as hard as she could. Darien let out a scream from underneath. “Darien!”

“Serena, stop! There’s no way you can roll it off without tearing off my flesh. There’s a piece embedded in my spine,” Darien informed her. His voice was weak and he was on the brink of unconsciousness. “Serena, leave me and go. Get out of here. Wiseman’s going to get here any second. I won’t let him take you!”

“I’m not leaving, Darien! Not without you!” Serena brushed her blond locks aside. “I’ll get help. I just have to run back to the Shitennou! Just wait here for me. Please, just don’t give up!” Serena cried.

“Serena…. I….” Darien’s eyes rolled back and just as his arms lost their strength, a man in a white suit with silver-blue hair appeared next to Serena. He put two hands on the massive stone on Darien’s back and lifted it for a fraction of a second before letting it fall to the side.

Darien deflated to the ground and Serena fell to her knees to care for him.

She looked up at their savior to find none other than Diamond himself. Sophie stood by his side just as the lavender eyed man fell unconscious from the effort, dropping to the ground. Sophie caught his head in her lap and looked at Serena.

Serena held Darien’s head with fear. “Darien! Darien! Wake up! Stay with me! You’re going to be okay!” she cried. She brushed the dark hair from his forehead and let her tears fall on his face. Darien stirred for a moment, his eyelids fluttering open.

“Hey, quit crying. I’m alright,” he said in a weak whisper that Serena had to bend her head down to hear.

“I thought I lost you!” she cried. “I thought you were – that you were….”

Darien lifted a hand to brush away one of Serena’s tears. His gaze was fierce despite his lack of energy. “I told you, Serena. _I will always come back you_. Not even death could stop me from being by your side.”

Serena nodded as Darien let his head roll to the side and lean on her. He closed his eyes but his breathing was easy, so she knew he was still alright. Yet, when she pulled her hand out from under him, it was covered in his blood, from the wound on his back. He was bleeding out.

Serena whispered into the air. “Don’t leave me. Please.”

“He won’t!” Sophie spoke up, still holding Diamond in her lap. “Don’t lose hope Serena, he will be alright.”

Serena nodded numbly. “Thank you. Diamond, I mean. If it weren’t for him then I don’t even know what would have happened.”

Sophie smiled. “I’m glad that you were able to see the goodness in him. The goodness that I know of him.”

 

Wiseman’s maniacal laughter filled the air just as Serena thought she’d survived one adversity, another presented itself.

_How sweet that Endymion would die for his Queen. He should’ve just let you die, Serenity. He would’ve suffered less._

Serena wiped away her tears and stared fiercely at Wiseman’s skeletal figure as it thundered closer.

“Serena!” The Senshi called in unison. They surged forward as a unit with the Shitennou right behind them, an army of ghost soldiers in ruins behind them.

_I’ve had enough of you little guardians, Serenity. Perhaps, I should teach them a little lesson._

Wiseman’s figure lifted his hands and held them out in the direction of the Senshi and Shitennou. The air turned thick around them and darkness materialized around their bodies, like outlines of black. Like increased gravity, their bodies were weighed down like bricks, until they were unable to even lift a finger without causing themselves excruciating pain.

“No!” Serena screamed, but it was pointless. Wiseman had complete control of everything. He always had.

He laughed.

_Do you see what comes of the people who love you, Serenity? The people who are ready to throw their lives away for you are always the ones who end up suffering. Your friends. Your subjects. Your love. What have you ever done to protect them? What are you even WORTH?_

_“_ Get out of my head!” Serena screamed. “I won’t listen to you!”

_But I am all that there is, Serenity. I am CHAOS. And chaos lives in everything. You cannot escape me, so why don’t you help me?_

Wiseman’s voice was soothing over Serena’s pain-filled heart. It would be so _easy_ to give up. To save her friends and just let go….

_Give me the Silver Crystal and let me take your power, and I will make sure you and your friends will never hurt again._

Serena’s eyes glazed over and her hands loosened on Darien’s body.

Wiseman held out his massive hand to her and Serena reached out in a daze to take it.

_Love was your destruction, Serenity. Let Chaos be your restoration._

Serena’s eyes flashed blue. She felt Darien’s warm hand close over hers. “No,” she said as her mind became her own again.

“Love is what keeps me alive. Love is _your_ destruction, Wiseman. Not mine.”

Serena rose up, gathering her courage. She gripped Darien’s hand and nodded to him. “It’s time.”

Darien breathed a sigh and as they hands pulled apart, a blast of light came between, dissipating to reveal a shimmering crystal. _The Silver Crystal_.

Serena held the crystal in her hands and over her heart as Wiseman stared greedily at the light.

“Wiseman. I won’t let you harm the people I care about any longer!” Serena shouted. The Silver Crystal released a blast of light as Serena focused all her thoughts and energy on destroying the monster before her.

The light formed into a beam and it shot like an arrow at her target.

At the last moment, Serena caught the sight of Wiseman lifting his arm. In the distance to her right, Sophie let out a cry as Diamond’s body was propelled from her arms.

Serena tried to recall the beam, but she was too late. It hit with crashing force, stabbing through Diamond’s body which hovered in Wiseman’s control in front of him as a shield.

“NO!” Serena screamed, but Sophie’s cries were even louder than hers.

Wiseman laughed.

_You said you wouldn’t let me harm the people you cared for, but let me ask you this: Does this man who caused you utmost pain, does he warrant your care? Does he deserve the death you have now caused him?_

Serena felt her heart break at the sight of Sophie’s tortured screams.

What had she done?

Diamond dropped to the ground, fried by the force of Serena’s attack. Sophie staggered over to his body, collapsing next him.

“Diamond! Diamond! Wake up! Please!” Sophie cried.

His body was still and his skin was hot from the blast. The energy from the Silver Crystal had burned through the control mark Wiseman had etched into the skin on Diamond’s chest. He was finally _free_ , but Sophie wasn’t sure he’d get to _live_ that way.

She remembered his words from the last time she saw him as himself. His voice echoed in her mind.

_Soph, Wiseman must be stopped. At whatever cost._

_Soph, promise me that you will make sure that Serena survives and Wiseman is stopped no matter the danger to me. Promise me that if the choice came down to stopping Wiseman or saving me, you won’t choose me. Promise me._

“I promised,” Sophie cried as she clutched his still body. She turned around to look at Serena. “SERENA!”

Serena looked at Sophie through her tears and she was surprised to find that despite the tears on her face, Sophie eyes were fierce. “Serena, don’t let him get away this,” Sophie said. She did not yell or shout, but her quiet words across the field were deafening in Serena’s ears.

Serena ripped her gaze away from Sophie as Darien reached his hand into hers. He looked into her eyes with violent determination. “Let’s do it together this time. All of us.”

Serena nodded once, wiping her tears.

All around the field, the Senshi and Shitennou rose. Wiseman’s gravitational hold no longer worked. The Senshi raised their hands to the sky.

Darien pulled out the Golden Crystal of Earth. He sat up now and joined hands with Serena. He whispered words of strength to her, “I love you.”

Serena let his words wash over her and tightened her hold on him.

Wiseman laughed. _You can’t defeat me._

“But we can try.” Serena said.

The girls yelled in unison, “PLANET POWER.” Green, yellow, red, blue beams of light shot into the air from their palms just as Serena and Darien together let the glow of their crystals grow into a blast of light. Together the beams joined together, twisting into one another and spiraling toward Wiseman.

It hit him with earth-shattering force and for a moment, Wiseman’s skeletal form seemed to be perfectly preserved as the light seeped inside him and disappeared. _See, you cannot hurt m–_

Wiseman’s raspy voice was cut off when from inside his skeletal chest a supernova of light began to peak through the holes in his body. He was consumed body and smoke by the light. Serena did not shield her ears from the bloodcurdling scream from Wiseman’s lips as the light exploded his being into millions of specks of dust that piled on the ground in a shower of light, eventually blown away by the oncoming dawn breeze.

Serena collapsed in exhaustion and Darien caught her to him. He embraced her as if she were the last thing left in this world.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Dawn was approaching.

“We did it, Serena. It’s over,” he whispered into her hair. He looked over her shoulder at their friends picking themselves off the ground making their way over to them with expressions of relief. Darien watched the dust of Wiseman’s remains blow in the wind. “ _Smoke will burn under blazing light,”_ he whispered under his breath. “I finally understand what your mother meant.”

Serena lifted her head to look at him, but her attention was caught by the soft sobs from Sophie’s mouth as she cried over Diamond’s body. She was the only sound in the quiet field.

Serena felt a wave of pain go through her lower stomach. She clutched her waist. Darien watched her in concern. “Serena! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Serena shook her head. “No, I wasn’t wounded….” She touched a hand to her skirt and lifted a finger to find it coated with blood.

Darien stared at her in confusion. “What is it? What’s wrong, Serena?”

“This isn’t your blood, Darien,” Serena said to him in shock. “It’s our baby’s.”


	32. Epilogue (The Man Behind the Mask)

_TWO YEARS LATER – JUNE 30 th_

“Harold! Have you gotten the electron samples I asked you for?” Ami called out to her co-worker.

“On it, boss!” Harold said as he rushed through the lab door.

Ami laughed, shaking her head. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her lab coat as she sat down at her work table. She began gathering her things together, getting ready to leave.

“Where are you going? You still have to help me finish this processor and work on the new teleportation device!” Andrea, another one of Ami’s coworkers said.

Ami tilted her head to the side. “Sorry, Andrea! I’ve got to go! My husband’s picking me up today. I’ve got to be at the Moon castle in a few hours!”

Andrea turned to the rest of their colleagues. “The boss gets married and suddenly we never see her around here!”  She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air as she hobbled off to work on the processor.

Jimmy, one of the newbies at Mercury’s engineering lab, nudged his friend beside him. “I don’t get it, why is the boss going to the Moon?”

Andrea appeared behind him, smacking him on the head with her clipboard. “She used to work as the Queen’s Consul, you dummy! She quit a year ago when she decided politics wasn’t her thing and that she wanted to do research. She’s famous for her innovations in science and technology that have been incorporated onto the Moon which until recently, never allowed any technological developments! Honestly, I don’t understand how you’ve made it this far Jimmy if you didn’t even know this!”

Ami laughed. “Hey, go easy on him, will you Andrea?”

There was a soft knock on the glass door of the lab room. “Zoisite! You’re early!” Ami exclaimed.

“I thought I’d surprise you!” Zoisite smiled, taking Ami’s hand in his and waving at her colleagues.

Jimmy whispered to his friend beside him. “So that’s the notorious husband, huh?”

Andrea grabbed her clipboard and hit Jimmy on the head again.

“OW!”

“Have a nice time, Ami!” Andrea called after the happy couple.

 

The little baby girl was running around on her little feet, her raven hair cascading behind her. Her cerulean eyes were bright as she looked back in excitement at her grandfather.

The aging man was settled in his wheelchair and his white hair was pushed back from his forehead. He wore wrinkles beyond his age, but nothing brought him greater joy than the sight of his granddaughter.

Down the stairs of the Phobos-Deimos place, Rei ran, collecting her things in her purse and checking that everything was in order.

“Father, we’re leaving soon. Promise me you’ll be careful at home, and please ask the maids for help if you need it,” Rei implored him.

Rei’s father smiled. “Don’t worry over me. Just have fun tonight, Rei. You look beautiful and I’m sure your mother would have thought the same.”

Rei smiled. “Thanks. That means a lot.”

She straightened her silky red ball-gown as she yelled up to the second floor. “Jadeite! Hurry the hell up! We’re going to be late at this rate!”

Jadeite in a perfectly pressed black suit came down the stairs, while straightening his tie. “I’m here! I’m here! Honestly, woman! You should tame that temper of yours,” Jadeite teased running a hand through his curly blond locks.

Rei glared at him, narrowing her eyes and puckering her lips just a bit.

Jadeite stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned forward, kissing Rei on the lips.

She pushed him off and smacked him on the chest.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Jadeite protested, rubbing a hand on his chest.

“What you mean what was it for! What did you kiss me for?” Rei demanded.

“You puckered your lips!”

“I was glaring at you!”

“You know I can’t resist kissing you when you make your angry face!” Jadeite explained. “We’re late now because of your antics, let’s get going.” He turned to his daughter, kneeling on one knee to catch her as she came running towards him with a giggle. “Come on, sweetheart.”

Rei laughed, stopping her husband for a short kiss.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing,” she said with a smile, stalking off to the carriage outside.

 

“Here’s your order, sir! Two chocolate cakes and a bouquet of lilies!” Lita smiled at her last customer for the day.

The bell on the shop’s front door rang as it shut and Lita pulled her apron off and grabbed her things. She turned around to find Nephrite with a bouquet of pink roses and a vanilla cake in hand, their son riding on his father’s shoulders.

“Surprise! I thought I’d bring you something before we headed for the castle tonight,” Nephrite said.

“Yeah, Mommy! But Daddy wouldn’t let me get the chocolate cake I wanted. He wanted to the get cake you wanted inst– ” The boy was cut off as his father put a hand over his mouth.

Nephrite smiled innocently. “I thought he needed to stop eating so many chocolaty things. That’s all.”

Lita laughed. She ruffled her son’s dark brown hair. He had his father’s chocolate eyes. She looked into Nephrite’s eyes and smiled. “I think I want chocolate cake next time too,” she said.

Nephrite smiled, pulling her by the waist for a hug. “As long as you’re the one to make it. You know I love anything made in your kitchen.”

Lita laughed. “Oh, I know. I could tell by the empty jar of cookies I found last night!”

“Wasn’t me!” Nephrite exclaimed pointing at their son with a guilty expression.

“Hey!” the boy cried. “Daddy, just admit. You ate it all. It’s fine. We won’t judge you for it.”

“Thanks, that’s reassuring,” Nephrite replied.

Lita grabbed both her boys by the hand and pulled them out the door. “Come on, we’re going to be late!”

 

Kunzite rubbed his forehead. The lamp offered little light now that evening had fallen. He put aside his things on his desk, reaching for the stack of letters he’d receive that day.

 

_Kunzite,_

_I’m happy to inform you that Adonis is making much progress. After we found him that day in an alley in the slums on the Moon, I think we did the right thing bringing him back to Mercury. Their superior medical science is really helping out with his case._

_Although it is unfortunate that his memories were completely wiped after the accident and that he’s unlikely to ever get them back, I’m glad that he’s physically sound. It’s strange how he was able to survive the wounds you told me of from the ordeal ten years ago, but I think that since Wiseman brought him back to life and Queen Serenity broke the control he had on him, this is a good opportunity for him to start over._

_He’s learning new things every day. He may be a grown man on the outside but he currently has the mind of a two-year-old. But his growth is becoming more rapid. I foresee that in a few years’ time he may be able to reach his true mental age._

_I know the pain that you and Adonis, as your friend, and your wife, have gone through because of the events from your past, but I encourage you to look past it one day. I think the one thing Adonis needs more than anything is someone who cares about him. A friend._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Doctor Pierce_

_P.S. Congratulations._

“Is that a letter from Doctor Pierce?” Mina appeared next to him with a hot cup of cocoa. She placed it on the desk and took the letter from Kunzite’s hands.

He nodded. “He’s making progress.”

“That’s wonderful,” Mina said sincerely. “I hope you will find in your heart to go see him soon. Like Doctor Pierce said, it’s time we forgive him for the acts that were out of his control. He needs his friend. As do you,” Mina said, leaning down to kiss Kunzite softly on the side of his temple.

He took her hand as she straightened up. “So… what is Doctor Pierce congratulating me about?”

Mina smiled. “You caught on about that, huh?”

Kunzite gave her an expression that said, _Well?_

Mina came around the side of his chair to settle herself in his lap. “I was out with Jenna a few nights ago and she noticed something…. So I called Doctor Pierce and talked to her about it and… I didn’t tell you because I wanted to be sure. But, Kunzite…. We’re having a baby!”

Kunzite’s eyes widened and he pulled Mina into a tight embrace. “I love you. I have always loved you, you know that?”

Mina smiled. “Of course I know. You tell me every day.”

 

The graveyard was quiet in the evening and the stars were bright in the sky. The birds were singing soft lamentations and Sophie’s ears were acutely aware of her footsteps on the soft grass.

She came up to the row she’d been looking for, a quaint plot set off from the rest of the graveyard. A plot especially reserved for the fallen people of Nemesis. After the last battle with Wiseman, Serena had been kind enough to grant the families of the deceased with this plot so that they could receive proper burial.

The headstone Sophie was looking for was somewhere around here. It was made of the purest diamond on one half and the bluest sapphire on the other. A pact between brothers.

When she finally found the headstone, she was not surprised to find someone already there, kneeling in front of it, praying.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Sophie said with a smile, settling down on her knees beside him. “It is the anniversary of his death after all.”

“I didn’t want him to be alone today. And I knew you’d come if I was here. You know how Saphir liked you. He’s probably ecstatic that you’re here at his grave, praying with his brother,” Diamond joked. His silver blue hair was shorter than it was two years ago and his heart now wore a burn mark where previously there’d been a control mark.

Sophie entwined her hands with his and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad that I am not visiting two graves tonight, Diamond. But that you are here with me now, alive and well. I know Saphir would be glad as well.”

“I know,” Diamond said, brushing away a tear. He squeezed her hand. “I think it’s time we go. We’re already late for the ball.”

Sophie nodded, getting up off the ground with Diamond. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as they walked away from his brother’s grave.

Sophie wrapped her arms around his waist tighter. “Serena’s going to throw a fit because we’re late.”

Diamond laughed. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“But, I’m glad that they’re happy again. There was a time when I thought they wouldn’t recover from losing their first baby,” Sophie admitted.

Diamond squeezed her hand. “I did too, but I think that Rini has brought them enough joy to heal those scars. They named her _Renata_ after all, meaning _reborn._ She is their happiness reborn again in the form a little girl with pink hair.”

Sophie laughed. “She looks exactly like her mother aside from that.”

 

 “Ready?” Darien asked his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Serena’s focus was on her reflection in the mirror.

“Is it really true?” Serena asked. “Luna was telling me the other day that I’ve been looking more like my mother every day.”

Darien gazed into her eyes through the mirror. “I think that your mother would be happy to know that her daughter has surpassed her in beauty and charm.”

Serena laughed. “Thank you.”

Darien smiled. “Anyways, where’s Rini gone off too? You know, more than you and your mother, Rini is like your exact copy.”

“Oh don’t say it! It wasn’t enough that she’s born on the same day as me! And she’s always taking all of your attention,” Serena complained.

Darien laughed, taking Serena’s hands between his. “You can’t be jealous of you one-year-old daughter, are you?”

Serena scrunched her nose.

Darien pulled her close and gazed into her eyes, eyes that he’d fallen in love with time and time again. “I love you, Serena. I have from the moment I met you. I just didn’t know it back then. And I will keep loving you until my last breath. You are mine as I am yours, to love, to hold, and to cherish. Never forget that.”

Serena breathed a happy sigh, touching her fingers to the wispy locks of hair that tickled Darien’s neck. “How did the man in the mask turn out to be exactly the person I needed?”

Darien smiled. “He wanted to protect her. That’s all he ever wanted.”

“I love you,” Serena said, stretching on her tiptoes for a kiss, which was abruptly cut short by their daughter Rini, tumbling into the room with Luna between her small fists. The cat meowed in protest as the little girl tugged on her ears.

“Oh, Rini!” Serena cried.

 

 

the end. J


End file.
